My Pleasure
by Ravenhale1
Summary: Life is hard enough for an adolescent of a single parent. Being a succubus doesn't make it any easier. Follow Kurumu for her first month at Yokai academy, an experience that will coax her timid heart to love. Slow Paced Rewrite From Kurumu's POV. Sequence loosely based on the Manga though borrowing some Anime elements. Not Canon, but hopefully respectful of original work.
1. Introduction of a Succubus

This was a complete waste of time.

Kurumu winced at the pain in her side. For more than four years her body had ached from this hunger. It was steadily getting worse, demanding more to fill this void.

Her mother had told her that all she needed to do was win the affection of her peers. Well aware of how her mother handled men of all species, Kurumu knew what sort of things her mother expected. She refused to demean herself.

That first year had been confusing. The pain would come and go, though she did nothing differently. Her body was maturing, but it was nothing to brag about since most of her classmates were also at that awkward age. She was content to remain in the background, despite her mother's warnings.

It was shortly after her thirteenth birthday in junior high that this nagging pain would not diminish. At first she had thought it merely growing pains, considering how her wings, tail and breasts all seemed desperate to grow out as much as they possibly could in three months. It had been futile to even try to wear a bra with how sore her breasts were all the time and how nothing that fit one week would work the next.

It felt like all the girls hated her. They would whisper or stop talking whenever she entered a room, though she would catch snippets now and then. She had always known her kind was not very respected and being the only one on campus only made things worse. They were all waiting to condemn her the moment she showed her true colors.

And then it started to happen. The hunger felt like it diminished, replaced by a heavy weariness. Her steps faltered as she had moved in the hallways, her vision becoming a dim haze of colors and shapes. Her mother had been called in after the first collapse. Kurumu finally understood why she could not rebel against her nature.

It had been difficult to swallow down her pride in the face of inevitable death. Frightened the other girls would only treat her worse, Kurumu had initially approached the boys lowest on the social pyramid. These were the sort of guys that would be lucky a pretty girl would even look at them, let alone say anything.

Kurumu could not hope to describe the satisfaction of her first conquests. All she had done was simply talk to them and that insatiable ache of her body subsided. But like a man starved, she could not stop at the first taste of food. She kept talking with them, every day, yet somehow it never destroyed that void.

As expected, the girls talked about her using those boys. It was maddening as Kurumu could not fathom what they had expected her to do. It felt like they wanted her to die painfully. If they hated her that much, there was no point even listening to them.

So Kurumu had declared war the only way she knew how. She charmed the most popular boy in junior high using every trick she had ever seen her mother utilize.

Her mother had explained the simplicity of allure. All Kurumu had to do was look into a man's eyes and think how much he wanted her. The more she believed it, the stronger her control over him would become. Even the most powerful of demons could succumb to her charms.

It had been a dangerous game to play with a Tengu. But for some reason, even under her spell spouting platitudes of undying love for her, the hunger never left her. Takada had been the most powerful and popular boy in school, but his ensorcelled love for her failed to rid her of this incessant ache deep in the core of her being.

Feeling dirty, Kurumu had spent the last half of her eighth grade year trying to win over the heart of every boy in the school. If Takada was not enough, then she reasoned she needed more. By her fifteenth birthday, there was not a single boy she knew of that had not confessed his love for her.

The victory remained hollow.

Perhaps her failing confidence released him. Perhaps he had never truly been under her control. Regardless of how it happened, Takada pulled her aside one day and told her that she would never find what she needed in this realm. Apparently only a human could ever fill the void she felt. And with a wistful smile, Takada apologized for not being able to do more for her. Kurumu had lacked the heart to ever talk with him again.

She did manage to find the fury to exchange some heated words with her mother over this. She angrily demanded to know why she was not in a human school, instead of wasting her time with all these boys that could not sate this hunger. Her mother went on and on about how dangerous humans were and how she was not prepared to deal with human society. Kurumu was furious that she would have to put up with this ache for three more years and it was even worse now since she knew any guy she met would have no hope of giving her what she needed.

She hated her life.

Her mother was ridiculously pleased to send her off to Yokai Academy. Despite assurances that she could be the most popular girl at school, Kurumu held no such aspirations. She would do what she would have to do to survive. If that required a few admirers, so be it. She could not repeat her antics from junior high, despite knowing that several students here might already know about her.

When reading the student manual, she noted the school strongly encouraged remaining in a human-like appearance. This was not too difficult, though it did require some thought. Kurumu had never held up such an image for so long, so she had practiced over the break. School or not, she knew she had to learn this if she ever could hope to win over the affections of a human.

Lost in her thoughts, Kurumu apparently had found her way to the row of doors that marked the entrance to the school grounds. There was nothing too special about this place. It was bigger than her junior high, but similar. It resembled an expansive estate, sweeping out in all directions. At least it was more impressive than the drab buildings that served as dormitories.

"Hey, gorgeous, what class are you in?"

Kurumu smirked at how easy it was to find a meal around here. Gripping her schoolbag handle with both hands, she glanced over her shoulder at her admirer.

He was an interesting boy with fine, black hair. His eyes were narrow with a crimson iris. His broad nose had a stud pierced through his left nostril and his left ear was dotted with three garnet studs.

"Ms. Nekonome's class."

His grin became feral. He held his schoolbag back over his shoulder by a single hand, his broad wrist bared to her. Like her, he had decided not to wear the cumbersome, long sleeved jacket with the school logo. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt while tucking it into his black slacks.

"Then we are classmates. The name is Burumoto."

Without meaning to, she thought how much this guy obviously wanted her. She saw his eyes glaze over and cursed inwardly. Averting her gaze, she turned fully to him, holding her bag daintily in front of her short, pleated skirt.

"I am Kurono. Perhaps we can sit by each other then."

"Yes. That would be nice."

It was not like she made him say that. People under her charm usually spoke the truth, or at least what was on their mind. There was always this misconception that she could make guys do things they did not want to do, but that could not be farther from the truth. She could make a man love her if she really believed he did, but she could not make him harm someone else. Well, maybe she could. She doubted it.

Burumoto laughed heartily, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I spaced out there a bit. Shall I walk you to class?"

Kurumu smiled, careful not to meet his gaze. She did bother to study his body though. He was a very thick fellow, perhaps indicating he was rather large. He looked powerful. Her first thought was he might be an ogre of sorts.

"Sure."

It felt so good to walk beside him into the building. The breaks between semesters were always distressing. For whatever reason, her mother lived like a hermit in the spiritual realm. Things had been so much different in the human realm, which they had to abandon once her tail had emerged in the fourth grade. The only souls she would see for weeks were the servants her mother had brought over from the human realm. And as they belonged to her mother, they were of no use to her, though Kurumu would rather die than use one of them.

She had asked about her kind but her mother was always evasive. Kurumu had never seen another succubus. She had heard she was a dying breed, but had no knowledge as to why. Even when she had pressed the issue of needing a human, the only thing she had been told was that if she kissed one, they would become her thrall and would do anything she wanted them to do. She had been too angry with that to discuss the topic further.

None of the servants were her father. She did know that. It was a constant source of bickering as she believed it was her mother's promiscuity that had driven her father off. She often wondered what her life would have been like if he had stayed. He probably was a real good man, which would explain why he would abandon that worthless sack of flesh she called a mother.

"You don't have to be shy. Ask me anything you want."

Kurumu smiled demurely. His interest in her was very satisfying.

"I can't help it. You did call me gorgeous."

"Because you are."

As nice as this felt, she knew she had enjoyed better. Of course, there was no real reason to seek out someone else. If he shared most her courses, he could keep her sated. Having a second admirer in class might not hurt, but she could wait to see if she needed that.

"I'm going to sit in the back of the class if I can."

"Oh?"

"Do you know anybody in class?"

"Doubtful. I know a few in some of the other classes, but I think they intentionally mix us up so that we won't readily know the true form of our classmates."

"I guess that makes it fair for those that don't have any friends."

"A pretty girl like you must have some friends here."

Kurumu smiled, aware that the compliment was not nearly as genuine as it sounded.

"No, I'm all by myself here. I wasn't very popular with the girls."

"I wonder why."

Kurumu tried not to smirk.

"I can think of at least two reasons."

"Jealousy being one of them?"

Kurumu left it at that, figuring any references to her body at this point might damage the image she wished to maintain here. She noted how few students were in the halls, though she had intentionally come early to ensure her seat in class. While sitting in the middle would certainly increase her potential admirers, she did not want to stir up any trouble.

"You come to class early?"

"Normally, no. But my mother says it is best to make a good first impression."

"If you had to guess, what would you say I am?"

He grinned wickedly as they neared their classroom. He drew back the door and gestured for her to go ahead.

"We are not encouraged to talk of these things."

"I wonder why not."

"Perhaps to limit bullying. If people knew the popular guy was only a kappa, they may not care for him anymore. That sort of thing."

Kurumu nodded as she made her way to what she hoped would be her desk. She picked the seat in the back next to the one nearest the window. This way she could have a boy on either side of her. She set her bag down on the smooth surface.

"You want to sit in front or beside me?"

"Beside."

He smirked as he set his things down in the seat of the desk next to her. She almost met his gaze again, but deftly closed them with a smile and a slight turn of her head.

"You have very pretty eyes."

"Every guy says that."

"You've heard that a lot then?"

"I don't mean to. It just happens."

She smiled apologetically, taking her seat. She pulled out a notebook and mechanical pencil from her bag before setting it aside at her feet.

"I guess we're the first ones in class. We're not that early."

"Eh, twenty minutes is. But I say it was worth it, considering I just secured the best view in class for the whole semester."

Even though the words were not genuine, Kurumu blushed at his bluntness. It was going to be so hard keeping this innocent image.

* * *

She should have been used to this sort of attention by now. Every new face that walked into class carried this unmistakable lust that slaked the thirst deep inside her. It was so much worse than junior high as she was not even trying to make an impression. These boys needed to find something better to do with their spare time.

She supposed it could not be helped. Even in her true form her body was built for seduction. Squeezing it down into this smaller human package resulted in a ridiculously burdensome bosom. For some silly reason boys were fascinated with breasts. To Kurumu, they were as much a bane as a blessing. While they did their job in gathering her up all sorts of attention, they also were the first extremities to notoriously ache when she needed a fix.

So far it seemed like an even distribution of students. As anticipated, most of the girls sat up in the front. Kurumu measured several of them up as they entered, aware that they were doing the same to her. Satisfied that she was their superior in looks, she would return her bored gaze to her notebook and fidget with her pencil.

She did not have to even look up for a boy. She could feel them enter and she only bothered to note them if the sensation was strong. One kid had long brown locks and tanned skin. He had stalked right up to her, taking the seat in front of her. As he was not terrible looking, she did not protest.

The class was nearly full up when the teacher walked in. The blonde had a nice look with some roguish locks on the side of her head that almost looked like cat ears. As the scraggly locks were quite thick on the side of her head, it was quite possible that those were her ears. So much for the creed of maintaining a human form.

Disregarding that, the woman wore an orange top beneath a short sleeved, white blouse. The thin orange material was tucked into the hem of a burgundy hued pant with a slim belt fed through the tiny loops. A chrome buckle in the shape of the school crest was perfectly centered at her waist.

"Hey, Burumoto?"

"Hmm?"

"What do people do for fun around here?"

The boy in front of her turned about, gripping the back of his chair. He snickered at her, his long tongue snaking out to touch the top of her desk. Kurumu tried not to visibly draw away.

"I could think of many fun things to do with you."

This was a boy she had no qualms charming. She smirked as she looked into his beady, black eyes. There was no color at all, not even white in them.

"I'm sure you do."

His eyes went distant.

"Yes. What would you like?"

Giggling, she glanced over to Burumoto.

"And here I was asking for ideas."

"We are all new here, so I have as much of an idea as you do. There's a lot of clubs on campus and I know my floor talked about a human run."

"A human run?"

"Some of the kids run out into the human realm and see what sort of mischief they can do. You only have so much time, considering getting caught by the staff could have severe repercussions."

The boy in front of her chuckled with glee, clearly recovered from his daze.

"Sounds like fun. Would a pretty thing like you be interested?"

Kurumu smiled at the thought of venturing into the human realm. As tempting as the thought was, she disliked the notion of being caught and that she would only be there for so long. Such narrow time restraints were more in tune with causing trouble.

"I may have to pass on that. And you are?"

"Saizou. Komiya Saizou."

"I am Kurono, and this is my friend, Burumoto."

"A boyfriend?"

Kurumu smirked, idly turning the pages of her notebook.

"We all are new here, so you know that isn't true."

"Your words wound me."

"Aw… but you have to be my friend first if you ever want to be more than that."

"I can accept that."

"You don't have to be friends to do what I have in mind. You know where to find me, babe, if you want a good time."

Saizou chuckled as he turned back around in his seat. Despite his crude behavior, he had a flavor about him that pleased her. Sort of like how mashed potatoes could blend in well with most meals. On its own, it had the potential of being fulfilling but it usually worked better as a compliment to the main course.

"Attention, now, everybody. My name is Ms. Nekonome. I think now is the best time to remind everyone about the rules here."

Several groans answered the teacher's remarks. Kurumu glanced over to the empty desk beside her that faced the window. While it held nothing of interest, she suddenly realized there was a young man sitting in the desk in front of the vacancy. She wondered why she had not noticed him before.

She quickly noted this waif of a boy had nobody in front of him either, making him isolated from the group. He did look the part of the solitary loser type. She smiled wistfully at him, wondering if he would be a better target. Burumoto seemed the type that would make friends.

"Here at Yokai, we are charged with the task of giving you the education and skills you need to survive in the human realm. This is no laughing matter. Many of you require human interaction, albeit sometimes to a human's disadvantage. Still, in order for you to function, you must know how to be human else you will be destroyed."

Ms. Nekonome seized a slender pointer that had rested upon the podium at the front of the class. She tapped one of the desks in the front row to accentuate her point.

"That is the simple truth of it. If the humans do not kill you first, the lords of our realm will certainly make sure that you are dealt with. It must never be known that our kind exists among them."

Inexplicably, the woman giggled.

"So, I insist that every student here maintain their human form, even in your dorms. The more practice you have, the better you will coexist. The school also discourages students from sharing their true forms with each other. You must treat each other as humans would. Consider this practice."

"Why bother? It's not like some of us want to coexist with the humans. I hear that they are very tasty."

Kurumu felt the oddest sensation from that slender boy. It was almost like he was worried over Saizou's remark. She wondered if he was some sort of witch. Actually, that would explain why he would readily isolate himself.

The dabblers of the magical arts were a strange hybrid. In many respects, they were human. But witches possessed a natural ability to tap into the weave of creation and bend it to their own desires. Sorcery was not highly admired in the spiritual realm as it bordered upon blasphemy of the natural order of things.

In a matter of seconds, Kurumu decided that she wanted him. She had never had a witch before. It would be so much like having a human. Just toying with the thought caused the ache of her body to become more pronounced. She only needed the opportunity to introduce herself. From there he would either naturally yield to her charms, or she would help convince him.

"We can't go eating humans simply whenever we please. Unless of course one happened to find its way onto campus. We could not allow someone to run back to the human realm with evidence of our existence, now could we?"

The thin kid made such an odd squeal that many in the class glanced in his direction. There was nothing too special about him. His dark, short hair was well kept. He wore that long green jacket like most of the other students were.

Now that Kurumu thought about it, she was the only girl in class wearing the beige, sleeveless sweater vest over the traditional dress shirt. Did the other girls not realize those heavy jackets did nothing to accentuate their assets? And wearing skirts only catered to those that liked skirts. Kurumu was very aware that a nice, hugging pair of slacks could do so much more than a skirt in the ways of seduction. Unfortunately for her, pants proved too baggy around the waist.

"I swear I smell a human in here."

The door drew back dramatically as a pink haired girl nearly spilled into the room. The girl was heaving deep breaths as she clutched at her knees, likely giving quite the show to anyone still in the hall. Her fine tresses hung over her shoulders like wisps of silk.

"Oh my. Who might you be?"

The girl stood up and smiled brightly. Her eyes were a lovely blue and her skin was somewhat pale. Even with the jacket, Kurumu spied the swell of an ample bosom. She could feel the attention and desire drift off. Even Burumoto's source was momentarily cut off.

"I am Akashiya Moka. I'm sorry I'm so late."

"Moka?!"

The slender kid stood up, his face betraying astonishment.

The pink haired girl brightened immediately at the site of him.

"Tsukune! I'm so happy we are in the same class!"

Without any real warning, the girl bounded across the room to leap up against the boy. It sent both of them sprawling to the floor, his chair sliding back against the vacant desk behind him. The girl giggled and laughed, hugging him brazenly with her arms about his chest and her skirt in such disarray that every male in the class could see those lacy, pink panties.

Saizou's tongue hung out in envy.

"Ms. Akashiya. Ms. Akashiya! Please compose yourself!"

Kurumu grimaced as the pain in her side sharpened like a knife. In this moment nobody acknowledged her existence. Wincing in shock, she crumpled over the top of her desk. It was not unbearable as much as unexpected, but she hoped her dramatization would draw some attention from this hussy's public display of affection.

But nobody noticed her. It was a solid couple minutes before the bimbo finally extracted herself from the boy and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

It was like she was mocking her with those words. But it tasted sweet, even if it was annoying. It was confusing and out of place. No girl had ever poured out any such emotion towards her before. She had no idea how to digest such a thing.

Sitting up, Kurumu turned her head away from the girl.

"I'm fine."

She was probably some sort of nature sprite, like an undine. Kurumu heard they could be very carefree.

"I'm Akashiya Moka."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. She was definitely taking that boy from this ditz.

"I know your name. I was listening."

"Oh, but I didn't catch yours."

"Girls, girls. We have no time for gossip right now. It is time to begin the lesson."

Ignoring this Akashiya girl, Kurumu clicked the end of her mechanical pencil and prepared to take notes.

* * *

The bell sounded out the last of the hour. Ms. Nekonome squeaked in delight, one arm up daintily bent at the wrist with her hand in a small fist. As expected, their homeroom teacher was also their last teacher of the day.

"One last order of business before we leave."

Several groans answered the teacher, but she smiled all the same.

"I must know if anyone has an interest in being the class representative. According to the registrations, the only one that expressed any interest at all was a…"

The teacher glanced down at her notebook.

"Nazohashi?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

A girl with short, raven hair stood up stiffly at the far corner of the room, nearest the door. Her locks were braided from the front along the sides such that she had no bangs and her small ears were well defined. Her hair tapered in the back to a delicate point at the nape of her neck.

"Nazohashi Tora. Is there anyone else interested in challenging her for this duty?"

Saizou snickered.

"If the girl wants it, she can have it."

Most of the boys laughed at his remark, but none spoke out against the girl having the role.

"Okay, quiet down. It would seem the task is yours, Ms. Nazohashi."

The girl bowed stiffly.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Now if I may, would both you, Ms. Kurono and Ms. Shirayuki join me in the teacher's lounge?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kurumu frowned, favoring Burumoto with a genuine confused look. He only offered a shrug while the teacher pranced out of the room with her things in hand.

"Stand."

That Nazohashi girl was quick to take charge. Reluctantly Kurumu stood up, noting that most of the class was mildly protesting the formality while yielding to it.

"Bow. Dismissed."

Kurumu gathered up her things, still confused as to why she and this other girl were being singled out. She had been so cautious the entire day. Instead of seeking out attention from other boys, she had accepted Burumoto's offer to join him for lunch. She imagined the offer had something to do with how clingy that Akashiya girl was with that other boy. Still, it was genuine interest in her and diminished the pain.

There was nothing she could think of that would warrant this summons. If anyone was to be accused of seducing strangers, it would be that Akashiya harlot. Clearly she had done something to start a relationship so fast with a complete stranger.

Unless for some strange reason the two knew each other. That went against what Burumoto had told her and she could think of no reason why he would lie to her. No, that girl clearly was doing something against the rules.

"You want me to wait up for you? I can walk you to your dorm."

Burumoto was planning to join the soccer team. They had spent most of the lunch hour talking about what sort of clubs they would join. Kurumu honestly had no idea what she should do, but was content to let him ramble on and on about his intentions for the school year. She smiled at the thought of his suggestion of joining a cheerleading squad, figuring he only wanted to see how she looked in a skimpy outfit.

"I should be fine. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Till then."

He grinned, slinging his bag over his shoulder much like he had this morning. With a casual gait, he started off for the back door to the class.

They were doing it again. That hussy was clinging to that boy's arm seemingly oblivious to the glares the other boys shot at them. Kurumu shook her head at how idiotic that girl was behaving, as it was only going to cause trouble for that kid. Even after the two left, the boys continued to simmer with jealousy.

"I don't get it. What's a hot babe like that doing with him?"

Kurumu shrugged at Saizou's remark. She held her bag by the handle with both hands out in front of her. She started down the aisle, her thighs bumping against the bag.

"She's probably going to eat him. That's my guess."

"You think so? I might enjoy seeing that."

Kurumu smirked, knowing that was always a possibility, even if devouring fellow students was frowned upon. She stalked over to the front of the class to join Nazohashi. The girl was only a hair taller than her, though that might simply be due to her rigid posture. She had very exotic, jade green eyes. The girl nodded slightly, glancing about for this Shirayuki.

Nazohashi said nothing as the class steadily emptied. Thin, long fingers were closed about the handle of her bag that she held at her hip. Her other hand rested on the desktop. She was an average looking girl in all regards, though her skin had the same ruddy hue that Saizou possessed.

Nazohashi frowned as the last of the students departed. With a confused look, she regarded Kurumu.

"Which one are you?"

Her voice was pleasant, rich and assertive.

"Kurono. Kurono Kurumu."

"Do you know this Ms. Shirayuki?"

Kurumu shook her head, her ponytail brushing slightly against the back of her narrow shoulders. Nazohashi sighed heavily.

"I guess we will have to go without her. Follow me."

Kurumu was relieved that this girl knew where they were going, as she had no idea where the faculty offices were. Due to her mother's procrastination, she had not arrived in the dorms till last morning. Kurumu had bothered to figure out her class and room schedule, but little else.

"Ms. Nazohashi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you want to be the class representative?"

"Because I want something to do."

"Something to do?"

"Idle hands are for the devil's work."

"You could always join a club."

"I've never enjoyed the group setting. As a class representative, I get to assign chores, work with the student council and do what needs to be done to help our class run smoothly."

"Isn't that the same as a club?"

"Most clubs you will be nothing but a mindless follower. I don't enjoy taking orders from others without good reason to."

Kurumu frowned. She had to wonder what Nazohashi's true form was.

"And you, Ms. Kurono? What sort of things do you plan to do with your spare time?"

"Study, I guess. I was never in a club in junior high, so I don't really have any such aspirations here."

"Hmm… so you must be a delinquent. That explains this."

Kurumu gaped in disbelief. She had half a mind to whack that snot nosed girl with her bag, though it would only confirm the assessment.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I have no idea why she wants to talk to me."

"Oh, please. A pretty girl like you is not known as the type for studying. You were even sitting in the back row."

"Because the boys are more likely to gawk at me in the front."

"At least they would be facing the right direction."

Kurumu grimaced, glancing to the black trim that ringed the wall along the floor. She was quite aware that Nazohashi was correct about that, though Kurumu felt that the Akashiya tramp was more blatantly a distraction.

"Just because I don't have a club in mind does not mean I'm causing trouble. And sitting in the back does not make me a delinquent."

"A man and his son are going home for the holidays."

"Huh?"

"Due to road conditions, the man loses control of his vehicle and drives them both into a tree. The man dies instantly in the crash, but his son survives. An ambulance quickly arrives on the scene to ferry the dying boy to the nearest hospital."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Once in the operating room, the surgeon recognizes the boy and leaves the room immediately. When asked what was wrong, the surgeon answers in a shaky voice, 'That is my son. I cannot operate on him.' So, can you tell me who the surgeon is?"

Kurumu frowned at the odd question. She wondered if this was some odd sort of test. Obviously the surgeon was not the boy's father since the first phrase was a man and his son. Then again, it did not say biological son.

"I get it! It's the boy's father!"

The astonished look Nazohashi favored her was satisfying.

"I'm right. The man driving the car was obviously the boy's stepfather."

"Uh… no, that was his father."

"Oh… the surgeon is his stepfather?"

Nazohashi stopped, obviously flustered.

"No, no, no! There was no divorce in this situation!"

Kurumu shrugged, feeling stupid till an idea surfaced.

"Ah, I know. This is one of those modern marriages between two men."

Nazohashi stared at her blankly. Shaking her head, the girl resumed her walk down the hallway.

"We're almost there."

"Hey, wait up. What was the answer?"

"You managed to ruin a totally good riddle."

"What?"

"I guess I should blame modern society. Humans are becoming more and more like monsters every day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am not interested in explaining that."

Nazohashi paused before a doorway and slid it open. She walked into the large room with a simple gesture to follow.

Kurumu quickly noted the many desks and chairs scattered about the room. While the place seemed disorganized, there was not much clutter to complain about. Then again, this was the start of the school year.

She recognized Ms. Kagome whom was in charge of their mathematics along with some others she had seen this day. The woman was talking to some brute of a man whom Burumoto had identified as the gym teacher and coach of the soccer team. Being the first day, the gym hour had been skipped to allow an early dismissal. Kurumu wished they had also skipped the bespectacled woman's class, since math was not her strongest subject.

"I brought Ms. Kurono as instructed, Ma'am."

Their homeroom teacher was poised on a swivel chair, her feet daintily touching one of the spokes at the base. She seemed unaware that a ropy, furred tail was wrapped about the post that connected the back of the chair to the cushioned seat. Ms. Nekonome set the notebook aside and pouted.

"And what of Ms. Shirayuki?"

"She either left or was absent this day."

The teacher favored them with a dramatic sigh.

"I suppose it can't be helped. So… you are Kurono Kurumu."

Kurumu stiffened up and bowed deeply to the teacher, lacking the imagination to do anything else. She shuddered at the sensation of sudden interest flooding into her core, but she dared not move. Apparently some teachers enjoyed these short skirts too much.

"Yes, Ms. Nekonome. I am sorry if I have done something."

"Oh, no, no, child, this is nothing like that."

The teacher giggled and clapped her small hands twice.

"Up, up, Ms. Kurono. I only wanted to see the daughter of a friend."

While she was relieved with the permission to straighten, Kurumu frowned at the remark. She noted that odd grin again. The teacher seemed to have this odd habit of closing her eyes whenever she smiled.

"Daughter?"

"Yes. I was in the same class as Ageha and Tsurara."

"Oh."

Kurumu flushed, throwing a frown at her guide. Nazohashi merely shrugged.

"So how is your mother? Still popular with the guys?"

Kurumu groaned.

"I'd rather not talk about her."

"Well… if you do speak or write to her, mention me. I'm sure she would be interested to know one of her friends is your homeroom teacher."

"I guess I could."

"Oooo, you're so adorable just like she was. I absolutely love that lacy ribbon in your hair. It really suits you."

"Um… thanks."

"Ms. Nekonome? Was that all you needed me to do?"

"Oh, no, no, Ms. Nazohashi. I want you to keep those two girls out of trouble."

Kurumu bristled at the remark.

"What?!"

"Yokai Academy has always been a dangerous place for young spirits still trying to figure out their place in this world. I would feel terrible if something happened to one of the daughters of my friends while under my tutelage."

"What exactly are you wanting me to do?"

"Simply keep an eye on them and let me know if they need any help."

"What of Mr. Komiya?"

Ms. Nekonome frowned.

"What of him?"

"I saw him at lunch today, bullying that kid with Ms. Akashiya. He threw him pretty hard."

Kurumu perked up at this information.

"I will speak to him about it."

"Ma'am, if the purpose is for us to learn integration into human society, I would say Mr. Komiya deserves suspension for his actions. He clearly acted in a manner unbefitting of a human."

The teacher sighed.

"It is only the first day of school. It is normal to expect some to take some time adjusting to the rules. It grieves me to say this, but the freshmen fatality ratio is always the highest."

This clearly agitated Nazohashi.

"But… we are forbidden to kill each other!"

"Sadly, if one can get away with murder, it is treated as a mere misfortune. The school only allows a week of investigation into such things and dismisses it after that point. While human integration is our aim, the school also recognizes that some students by their nature will bring harm to humans. If they can do so without being caught, then they have proven their ability to coexist."

Kurumu shuddered at the thought. This was very different from junior high.

"But I… I really think… Komiya… expelled."

"Ms. Nazohashi. The faculty is strongly discouraged from investigating into the true forms of our students. I have no idea what I would be dealing with when I approach Mr. Komiya about his transgression."

"Hey! If you know my mother, then you know mine!"

The teacher grinned.

"Yes, yes. I specifically requested you and Ms. Shirayuki to be in my class because of that reason."

"Are you saying you are afraid of Komiya?"

"Well… yes, Ms. Nazohashi. I know looks can be deceiving, but I am merely a Nekomusume."

Kurumu gawked. There was nothing deceiving at all, as it had been outright obvious from her very introduction as to what she was.

"I'm sure you could bring another teacher if that is your concern."

"But I can't do that. Then it would be obvious that I can't hold my own."

Nazohashi sighed.

"I suppose I could talk to him before class starts tomorrow."

"Oh, that would be such a responsible thing to do, Ms. Nazohashi! I'm so glad you agreed to be our class representative."

"Y-yeah…"

"And make sure this one doesn't start any fights with Ms. Shirayuki."

Kurumu soured.

"Why would I start a fight with a girl I haven't even met yet?"

"If you two are anything like your mothers, you'll be at each other's throats in no time."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"I'm nothing like my mother."

"So says every girl at your age."

"Actually, I'm very much like my mother."

"Oh… you didn't have to contradict me so quickly."

Nazohashi laughed. It was the first time Kurumu had seen the girl smile and it looked good on her.

"If it isn't a bother, would you check in on Ms. Shirayuki?"

"Who, me? Certainly Ma'am."

"You should go with her, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled apologetically and bowed politely.

"I think I shall pass on this for the time being. If I may be excused?"

"Yes, you may go."

Kurumu nodded and turned about. She quickly left the room, aware that Nazohashi was likely to follow her. Realizing it would only be rude, she slowed her step. She had no idea what she would talk to the girl about, but it was probably better than walking back to the dorms alone.

* * *

Author Notes:

No, I don't have a clue what the Rosario Manga is like. Any remarks over how this contradicts the Manga will be disregarded. It is not my intent to recreate the Manga. My decision to undertake this project was based solely out of my sheer distaste for the Anime. There was so much potential with these characters that I could not fathom how that series could turn out to be what I would classify as an Epic Failure.

Yes, there are original characters in this work. For the most part, their sole purpose is to enhance the story from Kurumu's perspective. It was my decision to not utilize Tsukune's perspective since I would have to drastically recreate his character to understand him. Kurumu was far easier to recreate simply by redefining what it is to be a succubus.


	2. Interim of Intrigue

She was so tired.

Despite turning in right after dinner and a shower, blissful sleep had evaded her grasp. Kurumu stumbled out of her private dorm room, yawning grandly as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her wrist. On bare feet, she shuffled down the hall towards the floor's communal showers.

Her overactive mind was the source of her troubles. Even now, she wondered about the nature of that strange boy. But she could not approach him directly. She had to find out why he was with that other girl.

Thinking of girls, Kurumu wondered which floor Nazohashi was on. It had not surprised her that they had walked all the way from the school to their dorm together. All the freshmen girls were kept in the Baratoge residence hall. They had parted ways at the front desk, with Nazohashi asking the housemother for details about Ms. Shirayuki.

That girl was weird. While Kurumu held no claims of being sociable among girls, she had been a little uncomfortable with the silence of their journey. It certainly did not help matters that Kurumu had no idea what she could talk about and that Nazohashi probably thought she was some sort of delinquent that required looking after.

It would be really annoying if they lived on the same floor.

Baratoge was a seven story building with more than twenty tiny apartments squeezed into each floor. The first floor had sizable recreational and laundry rooms, though students had to wander off to the Kurai mess hall for their breakfast and dinners. There was a small alcove for mail for those that had relatives in the human realm. Only the housemother lived on the ground floor, the rest being locked up rooms that were probably for storage.

Absently, Kurumu looked at her tousled hair in the mirror as she held her brush under the spigot. She had once tried to charm herself with her lavender eyes, curious if she could even do it. Her boredom that day had resulted in an investigation in which she had confirmed it impossible to charm anyone with her reflection.

Turning the handle, she wetted the bristles before applying a small dollop of paste. She slowly brushed her teeth as she lifted the side of her flimsy tank top to scratch at her ribs. She had barely noticed one of the straps had slipped off her narrow shoulders, though she doubted the top could come off without effort considering how tightly it clung about her torso.

She had never successfully charmed another girl, though it was not like she had bothered trying it that often. There was this one girl, the name escaped her, that had made a point of breaking Kurumu's unattended pencils. She had wasted a whole week trying to bewitch that wench. She chalked her failure up to her own doubts about the girl.

There was a shrill cry as a girl hopped out of the showers. In the mirror, Kurumu glimpsed a foxtail before the girl deftly wrapped a towel about her petite body. Though it was only a second, Kurumu evaluated herself as having the better body.

"What the hell! The water is freezing!"

Kurumu shrugged, resuming her brushing. She doubted she was being addressed as there were other girls at the sinks and taking showers. She had not really noticed this before in her sleepy haze. Nothing like a scream to wake you up in the morning.

"Hey, who was in here last?"

The girl was answered with giggles.

"You should check the water before turning on, silly."

The girl scowled, muttering something that could not be heard over the many sources of running water. Stepping lightly on the pads of her feet, the girl whimpered and squeaked as she likely made her way to the dials that adjusted the water temperatures.

Kurumu spit into the sink, bending over to capture a gulp of water from the steady stream. She swished the water about her mouth and spit again. Rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand, she rinsed out her bristles before plodding back to her room.

Kurumu owned the sixteenth room on the sixth floor. Once her door was closed, she yanked the tank up over her head and tossed it into the black hamper in the far corner of the room. She opened up her only closet which was next to the hamper, pushing her hung clothes about on the rail.

She contemplated wearing the green jacket for only a moment. As if reminding her, that constant dull ache reared its ugly black head. Disliking the thought of any day being worse than yesterday, Kurumu stuck with the sleeveless sweater and dress shirt ensemble.

Beneath the rail within the closet were three built-in compartments. The top two were drawers while the bottom was simply an open space for shoes. She had nothing that special, mostly sandals and plain loafers. Her mother was so damn stingy that Kurumu didn't even own a pair of decent heels.

She did not need them, mother would say. Money was tight, she would say. Ignore the fact that her mother had a closet full of shoes and gowns and lovely baubles. Sure, that collection had not increased much since their return to the spiritual realm, but that did not matter. The least her mother could have done was allow her to borrow something.

She pulled her undergarments from the top drawer, which also had all her pajamas, socks and flimsy garments that refused to dangle from a hanger. The middle drawer held her skirts and shorts. Once she had her whole outfit in hand, she shed the rest of her sleepwear into the hamper.

Kurumu dressed quickly before rolling up her futon and stowing it away neatly atop the drawers of her closet. Holding her long socks and shoes in one hand and her school bag in the other, she glanced about her room one last time before locking it up and heading back to the bathroom.

She promptly set the bag down on the counter next to one of the built in bowled sinks. Kurumu twisted the latches and flipped open the cover to retrieve her brush and ribbons. Wincing, she started at the task of detangling her hair. Despite this trouble, she really liked her hair.

As a succubus, Kurumu had little need of cosmetics and perfumes. Her complexion was smooth and flawless and with a thought, could darken to any hue she desired. With the same slight trick of illusion, she could color her lips or blush her cheeks. Her glands constantly put out pheromones so tinkering with perfumes actually hindered her natural aroma. If she really wanted to, she could even change her eye color, though she felt they already were the perfect hue of mystery to draw in interest.

But her hair was a different matter. While she could change the color, she could not grow it out on a whim. She had to take special care of it. Setting her black brush down, she tied up her hair with the same lacy ribbon from yesterday. She turned her head side to side, making certain the ponytail was the right height and perfectly centered.

Content, she smiled at her reflection. This would be just a typical morning, of which there were so many more to come. She had only one more stop in here to make before heading to the elevator. Putting her things back in her school bag, she snatched it off the counter and headed to the nearest stall.

She wondered what would be the best way of handling the matter with that strange boy. She kept thinking a direct approach was best, but there was the issue with that pink hussy. From what Kurumu could tell, the girl was clinging to him like a leech. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she could wait around in the brush and see if she could catch him on the way to school before Akashiya. That seemed as good a plan as any.

But even then, Kurumu still had no clue as to what she should say. Her mind kept tumbling between the options of simply charming him outright or seeing if things could develop naturally. It would be great if she did not have to use her allure, as victory would taste all the sweeter.

Still, the conversation eluded her. It was so much easier allowing the guy to do all the talking. Normally she was approached, so all she had to do was follow along. Even when she had first went to the outcast boys, a simple hello had been enough to set their chatter into motion. She had not felt this nervous about approaching a boy since Takada.

It frightened her to think he might not be interested with a simple greeting.

Kurumu chuckled to herself in an attempt to soothe her nerves. She finished up, fixing her attire before departing from the stall. She spied her socks and shoes on the counter, shaking her head over her absent mindedness. Briskly crossing the room, she gathered up all her things before departure.

"Why am I being so stupid? It's just a conversation. I've talked to so many boys before. Besides, after he sees me, there's a good chance he'll take over. I'm thinking too hard on this."

But what if she truly had a crush on him?

The silent inquiry slowed her progress down the hall. That was ridiculous. He was going to be a delectable treat, the likes of which she had never experienced. She hated that girl for being an attention whore, so she was going to take that boy from her. That was all. Besides, she did not even know the guy's name. She was not so naïve to crush on a guy she knew nothing about.

Laughing at her ridiculous worries, Kurumu made her way to the nearest intersecting corridor, which actually was the elevator lobby. She popped the button with a toe, her hands full. While it was not that early in the morning, it looked like she would be riding the elevator down by herself. That was fine by her.

The elevator cars were decent sized, possibly for those students that brought couches or other furniture. Her descent was halted twice on the fourth and second floors as more girls joined her. She did her best to not complain about how lazy it was to ride one floor down in an elevator.

Once on the ground floor, she followed the others, passing the reception desk in route to the large, recessed foyer. All of the other girls hurried off to the standing shelves that lined this area, opening their lockers to retrieve their shoes. Kurumu sat down at the edge of the depression, setting her shoes aside to pull her socks on.

Kurumu did not trust lockers. In junior high some vengeful classmate had decided it would be amusing to fill up Kurumu's locker to the brim with raw sewage. The thing had reeked so horribly that those with lockers next to hers were equally afraid to retrieve their footwear. Someone had to fetch one of the faculty to take care of the problem, and when it became public knowledge that it was her locker, for some crazy reason she was blamed.

To this day, she still had no idea which of the many teasing girls had been responsible for it. She had cried her eyes out knowing the boys would comfort her and possibly snitch on the culprit. But despite her ulterior motives to put on such a show, she had genuinely cried over it alone in her room. Those tears were from frustration, humiliation, isolation and an inescapable sense that she deserved it.

But that was behind her now. Wiggling her shoes on, Kurumu got to her feet and crossed the foyer to the double doors. She angled her bag slightly so that her student card would be picked up by the monitor. There was an audible click and the doors retreated into the thick walls that flanked the portal. A fan kicked on, blowing a gust of hot air down like a curtain over the exposed entrance.

Kurumu got several paces out of the building before the door started to close. She started along the path that would take her to the Kurai mess hall when she noticed the bikes chained up to the racks next to the paved walk. A red one drew her attention, because it looked so dinged up. She recalled it had been nearly new just the other day.

Kurumu frowned as she neared the bike, hunkering down next to it. She could see the wheel frame was bent, like the owner must have hit something really hard. It must have really sucked to have this happen on the first day of school. It looked too beat up to ride properly and probably had to have been walked back to the dorms.

"Some people are so careless."

Shaking her head, Kurumu walked off.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with activity. With all the chatter going on it was difficult to make any particular conversation out. Not that Kurumu cared to hear gossip that had nothing to do with her.

For some idiotic reason, everyone ate lunch at the same time. The school was too big for such nonsense, as it had taken nearly a half hour to get her food from the serving line. All she had wanted was a little bit of rice and bread, hardly a meal worth waiting this long for.

Kurumu sighed as she dropped her tray down atop a table that was tucked away in the corner of the expansive chamber. She set her school bag on the bench and took her seat. Deftly breaking apart her sticks, she snatched up her first mouthful.

Definitely not worth the wait.

Why did she need food anyways? There was nothing fascinating about a succubus that had to use the bathroom. She had to wonder what was going through the mind of the creator of all things for it to be decided to construct pleasure demons with such unnecessary components. She envied the spirits and shades that did not have to participate in such mundane activities.

A massive tray with extra portions of … everything slammed heavily down across from her.

"We could sit more out in the open."

Kurumu shrugged, aware that she already was being favored with enough attention. She continued her meal without pause.

Burumoto sat down heavily, favoring her with a deep frown. He held his utensils up, indecisive.

"You know, you could stand to eat more than that."

Kurumu had no idea how he could stand to eat so much. With all the assortments of textures and colors, she could not even identify half the things on his palette.

"I had to make sure there would be enough for you."

"What are you, some sort of finicky bird spirit?"

Kurumu smirked.

"I thought that was against the rules."

"Come on, try something off my tray. You'll waste away to nothing eating like that."

"Oh, I'm sure I could stand to lose a couple pounds here or there."

"I'd say those pounds are what makes you have a figure, and if you want to keep it that way, you should eat more."

It was such an odd remark that she had no response for. Kurumu shrugged and tackled the second half of her rice.

"You should eat dinner with me tonight."

"I think having my eating habits criticized once a day is enough."

"I said nothing yesterday. It was you that said I was eating like a horse."

"Nonsense. I don't even know what a horse eats like."

"Kurono. You know you want to eat with me."

Kurumu smirked, realizing that was all she would need to think to get anyone to eat with her. Unfortunately he lacked such charm.

"Don't you eat with your soccer team?"

"Well, yes. I'm sure they would be interested in meeting you."

Kurumu sighed dramatically.

"Are you already starting rumors about me?"

His flustered expression was priceless.

"I… uh, no. I told them that I met an interesting girl is all."

Kurumu smiled softly. She still had no idea what she was going to do with this guy. It would seem wasteful to discard him once she wrested that boy from Akashiya's grasp. She would cross that bridge later.

Akashiya was probably with that boy right now. They had left the classroom together, almost as if Akashiya was glued to his side. She doubted they were anywhere near the cafeteria, given the amount of desire trickling into Kurumu's core. Akashiya had a way of stopping that flow outright.

Thinking of flow, Saizou had been acting distant. He had not spoken a word to her as if he had lost all interest in her. Kurumu wondered if Nazohashi had lectured him about harassing other students. It seemed impossible that the guy would calm down so much over a few words. It had her wondering what sort of true form Nazohashi possessed.

Kurumu smirked at the sounds her lunch partner made. He really did eat like a horse. If she could put all that into a bag and hang it from his ears, he probably would be happy. He might not even notice the difference, considering how close he hovered over his food.

With how much food and how little time they had if they hoped to get back to class before the bell, Burumoto aimed to set a record of the most pounds of slop stuffed down a gullet in fifteen minutes. His table manners were atrocious, which was very disappointing with him being so amicable in other regards.

Kurumu sighed, polishing off the last of her rice. She took the biscuit off her tray and gnawed on it. Her thoughts inevitably turned upon that pair. She could not shake this feeling that it had to be unnatural. Akashiya was much too forward for it to be anything genuine.

"There you are."

Burumoto glanced from his food for only a moment. Noting that the speaker was the class representative, he gave his meal some room to breathe.

"Ms. Nazohashi."

Nazohashi nodded curtly to him before taking a seat next to him. Her hands were empty, but her attention was solely for Kurumu.

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled, setting her biscuit aside.

"Yes?"

"How are you this morning?"

The tone of that seemed way off, having Kurumu confused.

"Um… fine?"

"You wouldn't know anything about what happened to Mr. Komiya yesterday?"

"Did something happen?"

"Heard he picked a fight with someone and lost badly. He crawled back to the dorms in his true form no less."

Burumoto grunted at the end of his remark, having not bothered to swallow anything down before making the reply. It was mildly appalling.

"So I heard."

It was the first Kurumu had heard of this. She favored Burumoto with a disproving look, figuring he could have mentioned something like this to her. He continued with his meal, oblivious.

"So, Ms. Kurono. Do you know anything about it?"

Kurumu frowned.

"Why would I know anything?"

"Well, I did mention in front of you that Mr. Komiya was seen causing trouble with Akashiya and Aono."

"Who?"

Nazohashi snorted.

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about that couple you seem to pay so much attention to during class."

Kurumu flushed. It was nice to know the boy's name was Aono, but she felt bad if her attention on him had been so blatant. Burumoto's arched brow demanded some sort of response.

"I… uh… wait! Why are you watching what I am doing in class?"

Nazohashi gestured to her and glanced up, indecisive.

"I only noticed a pattern. I was not watching you the whole time."

Kurumu favored the girl with a petulant look. The girl should have had some common sense before blabbing about her attention on another guy when she was sitting here with Burumoto.

"Hey… if this has nothing to do with me… you two won't mind if I finish my meal?"

Nazohashi glanced over at the tray, slightly astonished.

"Is that what that is?"

Kurumu smirked, doubting he had slowed that much because of the conversation. Shaking her head, she seized up her biscuit and took a large bite.

"Hey, we were still talking!"

Kurumu nodded at the girl's protest, her mouth closed as he chewed.

"How can we talk if you are eating?"

Kurumu shrugged, deliberately taking another bite.

"Look, I heard from a reliable source, that Akashiya and Aono were fighting. Komiya went after them. The next report on Komiya is when he shows up all battered from a fight."

Kurumu swallowed down what was left of her meal. It was intriguing that the odd couple had been fighting. She wondered if Akashiya was the jealous type and had thought Aono was staring at other girls. Maybe he had been staring at her. At times it could be difficult to single out the source of attention, so there was no need to rule out the possibility. She grabbed up her can of cranberry juice, popping the top and taking down a swig.

"They seem to still be a couple."

Nazohashi nodded.

"Yes, well… Akashiya and Aono were seen together holding hands. They returned an hour or so before Komiya did."

Kurumu shrugged. There was nothing explicitly linking the two sets of circumstances as related.

"Is there a point to this?"

"I'm saying… Aono probably beat Mr. Komiya up. I can't confirm this, since Komiya refused to speak with me about it, but I could see why he might feel a bit humiliated to lose to a scrawny kid like that."

Burumoto snorted.

"Considering he was a monstrel. Tough creatures. Wouldn't knowingly get in a fight with one."

"A monstrel?"

"Yea."

"What sort of monstrel?"

"A big one. We've all seen his serpentine tongue, but he had a wolf like head and the body of an ogre. Nasty looking thing."

Kurumu smirked.

"So the man with the big appetite can't fight a monstrel?"

"Can't and wouldn't are two very different things."

Nazohashi cleared her throat.

"So… my point was to see if you knew anything about it."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head with disbelief.

"You're not very good at reading people, are you? I had no idea about any of this till you told me."

Nazohashi frowned.

"You could always be playing dumb on purpose."

Kurumu shrugged.

"The only thing I could offer was something I told Saizou yesterday. I told him Akashiya was probably going to eat that boy. Saizou said he would like to see that happen. After that I was with you till I got back to the dorms."

The class representative mulled things over, rapping her fingertips on the top of the table. She sighed heavily.

"I guess if Mr. Komiya stays out of trouble from here on out it should not be a problem. Which floor are you on?"

"Huh? Sixth."

Nazohashi nodded, her expression blank.

"Good. She's yours then."

"What?"

"Ms. Shirayuki."

"What about her?"

"You're both on the same floor. I am putting you in charge of her."

Kurumu grimaced.

"What do you mean by that? Weren't you supposed to be looking after her?"

Nazohashi shrugged.

"I have no idea what Ms. Nekonome expects me to do. Besides, I live on the second floor. There's no reason for me to go up to six if that girl keeps missing class."

Burumoto looked up from his meal, having made quite a significant dent into his portions.

"We have a girl that's missing class?"

Kurumu also frowned as this remark. She had naturally assumed the girl had ignored the request. Vagrancy was unlikely to be tolerated long.

"You mean she didn't just ditch us?"

"If you failed to notice, I went around at the start of class today taking names so I could give a proper seating arrangement to Ms. Nekonome. There wasn't a Shirayuki in class today."

"Why were you doing that anyways? It was obvious that Ms. Nekonome had something since she was able to identify Saizou pretty quick."

"Um… hello, we picked our own seats. That notebook you saw yesterday was probably a collection of dossiers. She had his picture."

"But she told us she had no idea what our true forms are."

"I only saw his picture in there. I don't know how much information she has about us or if she flat out lied to us. You need to keep your eyes and ears open, Ms. Kurono."

Burumoto pounded both his fists against the table.

"You know what. I think you need to keep your nose clean and act like a good class rep. My mother always told me nothing good ever came from sticking your neck too far out."

"If there's trouble in the class, I need to know about it."

Burumoto snorted.

"There's no need to stir some up. I'm assuming you're done."

Kurumu noted he was gesturing to her tray. She nodded.

"I'm thinking I don't have the time to finish all this. A shame. It was tasting so good too."

He picked up his tray and got to his feet. Slipping out of the bench, he turned about and started off for the dumpsters next to the window that took the dishes and trays. The air about him was not very inviting, nor did he give off anything resembling affection.

"What was that all about?"

Nazohashi shook her head as she got up.

"You really pick out some winners for friends, don't you."

With a huff, the class representative walked away.

The lunch hour was nearly over. She had math after this and today they would also have to deal with gym before her final hour of the theory of human coexistence with Ms. Nekonome. She figured her first gym class would be interesting. Even in junior high it had been a full meal.

"Thanks for the light lunch."

* * *

They had a peeper.

For a succubus, it had been so blatantly obvious. None of the other girls noticed, but it had taken less than a minute for Kurumu to find the perfect spot to bask in unbridled desire. It was so strong that she had meekly asked the girl at that spot to trade lockers with her.

The gym hour, itself, had been a mild treat. She partially blamed Akashiya, though there were several other busty girls that could easily draw male attention. It certainly could not be helped when you had an entire freshmen class of girls running about a track in white tees and tight shorts.

His name was Aono. For some reason, simply knowing his name made him more interesting as she stared at him. She knew Ms. Nekonome was mumbling something about human literature but it barely registered. It was the last class of the day and Kurumu was ready to do something.

She had been mildly toying with the idea of charming the truth out of Saizou since lunch. She had to know how powerful Aono was. Her only obstacle would be trying to get the guy alone without drawing the attention of that nosy busybody. If Nazohashi was making such a fuss over her staring at Aono, Kurumu could only begin to imagine the wild accusations that girl might level if she found out about this.

With a glance to Burumoto, she confirmed his attention was on studies. Scooting down to the edge of her seat, she slyly reached out with her foot. It was an awkward attempt, her sole swiping through empty air, as she was not nearly tall enough to do this without obvious effort.

Kurumu glanced about again, hoping none were paying attention. She wiggled off the seat, holding herself up by the desktop as she tried to reach for him again. It was brief, but she did cause Saizou to stiffen. She quickly righted herself in the desk before he glanced over his shoulder.

She caught his gaze and with a simple thought, convinced him that he absolutely had to see her in the biology lab storeroom after class. The smirk on his face confirmed success. Kurumu scooted the rest of the way back in her seat, though her hand absently knocked her mechanical pencil off to the side.

Before she could retrieve it, Akashiya had reached over and snagged it up off the floor. The girl smiled sweetly, holding the pencil out.

"You dropped this."

Several snide remarks on how obvious and pointless that comment was screamed out of every recess of her mind.

"Uh… thanks."

Kurumu was befuddled by that sweet smile as it came with that sugary, annoying sensation once again. It was sickening, yet unprecedented. She wondered if it was simply because she could not recall a single time that a girl smiled at her. Was that really all this was? This girl was seriously smiling because she got to hand a pencil to her?

For the first time, Kurumu contemplated the possibility that Akashiya was the one being bewitched. With this girl being so daft and innocent, she could easily fall prey to someone that possessed the power to best a monstrel. The thought brought her interest in Aono to a new level, relishing in the prelude to such a worthwhile challenge.

The bell declared the end of the school day.

"Make sure to write down your required reading for the day that I have put on the board. There will be a review quiz on Friday."

Ms. Nekonome grinned as she pranced out of the room in her usual high spirits. The moment the teacher slipped out of the room, Nazohashi stood up.

"Stand. Bow. Dismissed."

Kurumu gathered up her things and got to her feet. It seemed Burumoto was heading out without making an offer, which was slightly troubling. Even though she knew she had to turn him down, not getting the offer was a bad sign. She wondered if his withdrawal had something to do with her attention upon Aono. If only Nazohashi had kept her mouth shut.

Slightly ruffled by those thoughts, Kurumu walked down the aisle to the front of the class. She deliberately dragged her fingertips across Saizou's desk, reminding him in case her charm had not been explicit enough. It would at least prompt him to follow her.

"Hey."

Kurumu silently groaned as she paused at Nazohashi's desk.

"Make sure you let Ms. Shirayuki know about the assignment."

Kurumu nodded, though she had no real intentions to get mixed up in this. She exited the class, turning left down the hallway. There was a dedicated science wing where all the labs and storage rooms resided. Amusing to her, it was also where they could learn domestic chores, if they wished to blend in society in such a manner.

Not long into the walk she could feel him following. She was more concerned with anyone else following, so she glanced back. Other than Saizou having that cruel sneer about his lips, there was nobody else tailing them.

After a good three minute walk, Kurumu stepped into the dark biology lab where they had discussed procedures earlier today. She moved about the tables, heading for the back door where the equipment was stored. She grabbed hold of the knob and twisted.

"Oh, shoot."

She jiggled the knob to no avail, the door securely locked. She probably should have thought about that possibility, but then again, it might not have been a good idea to be alone in such a cramped space. She could feel him enter the room, his desire burning like a torch in the darkness.

"So it's time for a good time."

There was a click and her eyes widened. She turned about, noting he had shut the door and locked it. While that did work in the manner of them not being interrupted, she worried over how quickly he set his bag down and approached her. He had this feral, wicked glint in his beady eyes.

Smiling to bolster her confidence, she met his wild gaze.

"Yes, you wanted to tell-"

He was upon her before she could finish her charm. His hands hit her shoulders so hard that she lifted up from the floor for an instant before he had her back pressed against the storage room door. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Her schoolbag clattered to the floor beneath her. His hot breath tickled her neck as he closed in.

"Wait! Saizou, wait!"

He was too strong and she could not get a grip on him. She whimpered as he pressed hot kisses against her skin that burned like an acid. His tongue curled about her neck and down her collar, feeling unlike anything she had known before.

It felt so wickedly good yet made her feel so terribly dirty. She managed to get the tips of her toes upon the floor, keeping her knees together. There was no chance he could do anything to her short of growing another arm. He would have to let up and then she would have him.

The opening came when he tried to step in closer. He pulled her in off the wall, but she was so much shorter than he was. He had to lift his head. His eyes crossed hers.

"Easy, easy."

His grip relaxed slightly.

"Yes… you really want me but not like this."

She cooed at his glazed expression, reaching up to stroke the sides of his face. His face contorted for a moment with emotions visibly conflicting.

"That's right. You want me more than this."

"I… I… I…"

"You care for me to much to do this when I'm not ready."

"But I… want…"

Kurumu pressed up against him, knowing her charm was barely working. It was so hard to plant such a mild thought in his head when she knew damn well he would have torn her clothes off had she done nothing. He was getting both signals from her and she had to calm herself down and clear her mind if she had any hope of evading this unwanted outcome.

It did not help matters that she had never felt so aroused in her life. She hated how she did not even want this guy but her body was so… treacherous.

Breathing deep, she nuzzled her head against his chest. She could feel his hold tightening. Her hold on him was weakening. It was time.

"Oh, Saizou. I know you really want that Akashiya girl."

His expression went distant.

"Akashiya."

"Yes, the girl you followed yesterday."

"Akashiya."

"Yes, the girl you challenged Aono for."

"Aono? The boy with her?"

"Yes. Aono."

"He… he was… nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

"He did not beat you?"

"No. It was… Akashiya."

"What?"

"Akashiya… powerful… I could not even move."

"Akashiya bested you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Saizou, you must have not seen it right. There's no way the woman you care so much for would have hurt you."

"Vampire."

"Vampire?"

"Not… her… I… only have you now."

Saizou wrapped his arms about her in a crushing embrace as he started to sob against her shoulder.

Kurumu huffed, flipping an errant bang out of her eyes as she patted his sides gently. She had never thought Saizou to be the weepy type, but it occasionally happened to boys while under her trance. He needed to back off soon, as he was pretty heavy and her legs were starting to shake.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. We can be friends first till you recover from this, okay? We can walk back to the dorms together, okay?"

He sniffled loudly, thankfully withdrawing. He nodded with another sniffle, rubbing his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I… don't understand why. She's… powerful. She belongs with someone like me."

Kurumu smiled, grabbing up his hand in hers. She kept his gaze, slightly amazed at how well this was going.

"You don't want to be with a girl stronger than you are, Saizou. You're too proud for that."

"Yea… you're right."

Kurumu let go of his hands to bend over and pick up her schoolbag. Holding it in one, she took hold of his hand with the other.

"Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay."

She smiled as he started off, pulling her along. He grabbed up his bag which he had set down on the first table of the room. With a sheepish grin, he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Wow, I'm sorry."

Kurumu giggled, wondering how long this Saizou would last.

"It's no big deal."

"Thanks for understanding."

She hoped he would not do a whole lot of talking as she doubted she could handle much more of this. It hurt to keep from laughing.

But as they walked down the hall in silence, her thoughts turned to more serious matters. It was clear to her that Saizou truly believed Akashiya was a powerful being and somehow a vampire was involved. If Aono was the vampire in question, she would be treading a very dangerous line that could not even compare to her bewitching a popular Tengu boy in junior high.

It was merely a matter of weighing the situation. The benefits of seducing a vampire were limitless. She would have the most powerful ally this school could hope to offer. But failure could result in death. Sure, Saizou had obviously been spared for some reason, so she was probably worrying too much about the death part.

Things were a lot different though if Akashiya was the vampire. This left no clue as to what Aono was, though gut instincts identified him as food. That was all he was to that woman. Kurumu's anger flared up at the thought, realizing that Akashiya was nothing more than a parasite leeching off that poor guy.

If she could confirm that he was the victim here, stealing him away was the right thing to do. Kurumu resolved that she must act quickly.

* * *

Author Notes:

I'll say it right now that I'm not the most creative when it comes to names, considering it gives away pretty much everything.

Buru/moto – One of the meanings for Moto is origin, which I felt befitting my first original character tossed into this work. The simplest meaning for Buru is bull. I didn't get around to saying his first name yet, but it is Ushio for those that are interested.

Nazo/hashi – Hashi translates to bridge. Nazo can mean a mystery, puzzle or riddle. With her first name being Taro, I thought it obvious what she is.

Bara/toge – Roughly rose and thorn respectively.

Kurai – Dark, bitter, depressing (nice place to eat, eh?)

And for those curious why I used this format, I figured I was merely copying the original that was already in place.

Aka/shiya – Aka translates to crimson. Shiya came up as outlook or perspective.

Shirayuki – Straight out means white snow. I already saw this play on words in Sister Princess where the girl named Shirayuki fought for the role of Snow White.


	3. Encounter with a Vampire

Kurumu paced between the headstones of the cemetery that stood off to the side of the path. She had come here extra early so it would be impossible for her to miss seeing Aono. With any luck, he would be alone.

Saizou had proven too difficult to continue a relationship with. She had resorted to charming him three more times on the walk home simply to keep his hands in proper places. She imagined there would be a rumor or two circulating the class this morning about them being a couple as there was little hope that they had not been noticed by someone.

Still, the information had been worth a little blemish on her reputation. Ducking out of his offer to join him for dinner under the ruse of a stomach ache, Kurumu had hurried to her floor and promptly showered every inch of her body to get the feel of him off. She had cranked the dial to the hottest setting, not caring if she reddened her skin. Feeling clean was worth a little discomfort.

The pain in her sides had returned, though she could blame hunger for that. After getting prepped up as she felt proper for a first encounter, she had come straight here without a stop at the mess hall. She had the time, but was more worried about how her next meeting with Saizou would unravel. Avoiding him and any gossip about her behavior certainly outweighed a slight rumble in her tummy.

"Oh, what if he's alone, what if he's alone?"

She mumbled to herself, fretting with her hands. She had set her bag aside, having no reason to hold it while she waited.

"Hello. My name is Kurono Kurumu. I've been admiring you… oh that is so damn pathetic."

Kurumu flushed, hiding her face in her hands. She took a deep breath. She clasped her hands together, turned aside and rocked her right foot up on her toes.

"Hey, Aono. I heard you beat up that Saizou guy. You're so strong!"

Somehow that felt even more ridiculous. Maybe a more sultry delivery would work?

"Hey there, big boy."

She blushed a deep shade of crimson, unable to continue with that husky delivery. This was not going to work. Everything she could think of was so stupid. Charming him outright would be so less embarrassing.

Sighing, she smiled.

"Hi, I'm going to throw myself at you so you better catch me."

A thought struck her fancy. Maybe she should not throw at him, but in front of him, like a fall, or a faint. Then he would have to talk to her first. But how was she going to stage that? She could not very well jump out onto the path to conveniently land at his feet. Only a complete idiot would fail to question that.

She wondered how long this guy was going to take. While she was not directly on the path, since she did not want Saizou or any other student to notice her, she did have a good view of it. She was running the risk of being late if she did not give up on this soon.

"Tsukune!"

The squeal of Akashiya's voice was unmistakable even though Kurumu was hundreds of meters away from the dormitory clearing. She sighed, realizing she was not going to get that private encounter after all. Snatching up her bag, she slinked closer to the path.

It was time to implement the other plan. Kurumu would tail this couple carefully, hoping to verify any signs that would suggest Aono was under Akashiya's control, or vice versa.

Kurumu hunkered down at the sound of his distinct voice. For a scrawny guy, he had a nice voice. It was not nasal or whiny like many of the loser loners she used to know. It was not deep and intimidating like Burumoto's or many other big guys. He had the right balance of soothing and inviting.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tsukune."

"Yes, Moka?"

Kurumu recognized the two must be addressing each other on a first name basis. That was very quick, considering Kurumu had yet to acquire Burumoto's first name. She could hear their footsteps closing in.

"Tsukune."

"… Moka?"

They stopped. Kurumu poked her head about the stone, spying the couple. Akashiya was radiant as ever, smiling warmly as the girl gazed upon Aono. As his back was to her, Kurumu had no idea what Aono's reaction was, though she doubted he could be upset with such a lovely smile.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

They were not seriously doing this, right? Kurumu had no idea what she would do if these two started making out but gagging was the first option that came to mind.

"Tsukune."

"Moka?"

The girl stepped in, timidly grasping his jacket with one hand. Her face moved close to his. They were about to kiss.

"I can't help it. I overslept and missed breakfast."

Akashiya's head darted in with her mouth slightly open. Aono visibly stiffened as he held up his hands. He did not grab hold of the girl.

Kurumu's hands clenched into small fists. Though she could not see clearly, it was unquestionable evidence that Akashiya was the vampire. She pushed off from the stone and hurried ahead, not caring if the bloodsucker heard her. Kurumu doubted Akashiya would give up on a meal over a bit of rustling leaves.

She had to help that poor guy. Vampires were the most evil creatures of the spiritual realm. Even if he was a witch, he stood no chance against such a powerful being. It might be dangerous, but she could possibly throw herself into the path and pretend she was hurt or faint. Akashiya might not fall for it, but hopefully would not dare do anything with Aono present.

After a minute, she slowed her step as she came to the clearing with the small pond. She glanced back over her shoulder, making sure the path was clear before she got back on it. It looked like she had done a good job of getting ahead of them.

Thunk.

She hit something with the side of her head hard, causing her to lose her footing. She fell back on her side, jarring her elbow against a partially buried rock in the unforgiving ground. She whimpered from the shooting pain in her arm as it was much worse than the glancing blow to her head.

Damn trees. She rolled onto her stomach, pressing her good hand to her forehead. It stung a little to the touch, likely scraped. Wincing she pressed her hand firmly against the injury. Damn, she could already tell it would bruise.

She could not face him like this. Grimacing, she lifted up on her hands and glanced about for her bag. She had inadvertently tossed it up against the trunk of the tree that had got in her way. Crawling on hands and knees, she snatched her bag up, quickly working the latches to get her pocket mirror out. She had to see what her injury looked like in order to smooth it over with a bit of illusion.

"Hey, are you alright?"

It was Aono. She ignored him, regarding the nasty scrape on her head. She focused her thoughts on her reflection, distorting the image to how she had looked this morning. It only took a couple seconds.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

She dropped her mirror on her bag and looked up to him. Aono's face went from concern to flush. Kurumu could feel the sudden rush of desire sweep into her core. It was surprisingly strong, drawing an involuntary mewl from her lips. She pushed up more on her hands, rolling back on her knees. His desire intensified.

"I fell."

Oh, this was nice. It was almost as intense as undressing in the locker room. She gingerly touched her head with her eyes closed, arching back to jut her bosom out. It was too bad she had to wear the sweater. If it had just been the shirt, she could have left several buttons undone to maximize this moment.

"I'm feeling dizzy. Can you help me up?"

She heard his footsteps. His hands lightly touched her shoulders. He smelled so nice, but his grip was so hesitant. Kurumu reached up and grabbed his elbows firmly. Encouraged by her hold his hands pressed more assertively to her sides as he helped guide her up.

"Will you be okay?"

His desire seemed to wane, which was disappointing. Kurumu intentionally stumbled into him, pressing up against him. The desire that poured into her was too much to take in. This was so much better than even yesterday. She had felt the lust of so many men directed at her before, but this was beyond intoxicating. She did not want to stop.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

Shuddering ever so slightly, she backed off a hair. She smiled nervously, unable to meet his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I… uh… let's get you to the nurse's office."

His hands gripped her shoulders firmly, guiding her to turn about.

Kurumu swore inwardly, worried that she had freaked him out. Of course she freaked him out. Hell, she was pretty freaked out herself. What the hell was she thinking rubbing all up against him like that? Duh, it felt awesome and she would have kept doing it if he had not stopped her.

"Um… my bag?"

"Oh, sure."

Kurumu fidgeted with her hands as he stooped over to pick up her bag. He was not the sexiest boy she had ever seen. He was actually very ordinary. There was no reason for her to get so worked up over him. It made no sense why her body had responded so… favorably to him. Then again, she could not recall the last time she had spent so many hours plotting to get a guy. Perhaps it was nothing more than built up anticipation.

"Here you go."

She did not want to see his face. She reached out and took her bag, noting he had slipped her mirror back inside. Kurumu moved it back to where it belonged before fixing up the latches. Holding it demurely in both hands, she tilted her head slightly, noting the collar of his jacket.

"Thank you."

"You're hurt."

"Hmmm?"

He timidly stepped in, brushing back her bangs where her bruise was. She winced, pulling slightly away.

"That looks pretty bad."

Had her illusion failed? Oh well, at least it increased sympathy points since she had really tanked her innocent image seconds ago.

"I'm still a bit dizzy."

"You can take my arm."

She smiled as he held it out to her. She shifted the bag into her right hand and snaked her other arm inside the crook of his elbow. She leaned slightly up against him as they started to walk.

The pond was only about halfway to the school so they still had quite a bit of a walk ahead of them, at least ten minutes worth. He was moving rather stiffly, so she allowed him some space. That lovely desire she had felt earlier had entirely dissipated, much to her chagrin.

Why was he not saying anything? Then again, what could he say after she had…? Normal girls did not rub all over guys like that. Hell, she had not been that forward with a guy since Takada, and that had been on purpose. She wanted to apologize but she feared that would only make things worse. It was best to let the issue drop entirely.

But she had to say something. He was going to think she was some crazy girl if she did nothing at all. He was probably dwelling on it even now.

"I'm really sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all."

She glanced over at him, noting the small puncture on his neck. It was a slight nip, like only one tooth had broken through the skin. A small purplish welt ringed the indent, but it was not bleeding.

"You have a mark on your neck."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that's nothing. It doesn't even hurt."

Kurumu figured she may as well push the issue.

"Are you seeing a girl?"

His face turned flush as he stammered about for an answer.

"Huh, mmm, uh, me? Oh, no, not really."

Score! Take that, Akashiya. She had to wonder where that stupid girl had run off to. While she enjoyed this unexpected private meeting with him, it would have been so much better to see Akashiya's face during all of this.

"But Akashiya is with you all the time."

"Moka? How do you know that?"

Was he really that clueless?

"I'm in your class."

"You are?"

"Yes. Your name is Aono. Tsukune Aono."

Aono blushed, favoring her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I did not notice you in class."

"I sit behind you, next to Akashiya."

"I feel so bad."

Kurumu giggled at how silly this was. The notion that a boy had failed to notice a succubus was amazing. He must be very special if her pheromones failed to draw his attention even in the slightest.

Reassured at how important he must be, she clung tighter to him. Once again, he stiffened, though this time she felt that lovely rush of desire. It made her whole body tingle with delight. It was overwhelming. She staggered into him, feeling light headed with pleasure.

Aono twisted about, steadying her by her shoulders. She gripped at his sides, almost losing hold of her bag. She heard him gasp as she slumped up against him.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm feeling so weird right now."

"Do you think you need to sit down?"

Kurumu gasped, arching her head back with her eyes closed again. She could feel his hot desire wash over her like scalding water. It was too much. She licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry.

"It's my body."

"Your… body…"

"It feels so… tight."

"Tight?"

Hearing him throw back her word choice hindered her from losing control of herself. She was so close to doing it again. She bowed her head and clung tighter to him, nuzzling into his shoulder. She had to behave. She wanted to behave.

"I'm sorry."

"O… okay."

Ah, hell with it. Nobody else was watching and it felt good.

"It's my breasts."

Oh, what a delectable reaction. Was she the moth or the flame? Did it matter?

"Your… breasts?"

Tilting her head aside, she rocked on the pads of her feet as she rubbed up against him. This was ecstasy. His rising desire tasted so sweet. And her body was responding.

"Yea… they are so big… and swollen. Sometimes they… hurt so much… I have to… rub them… so the pain… goes away."

She wanted him. She had never wanted a man before. She could not stop.

"I… uh…"

His hands clamped down on her shoulders rather firmly.

The sudden halt of desire left her jilted and desperate. She panicked over how badly she had played this out, knowing he was going to reprimand her any second now. He pushed her slightly back to give him space.

Kurumu threw her gaze at him, pleading. She could not stand it if he turned her away after that.

"I'm sorry, Aono! We're very good friends! Is that okay?"

His soft, brown eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Friends?"

Kurumu felt relieved that her charm had worked, but upset at herself. But she could not let her thoughts wander as she looked into his eyes. She had to be firm and calm.

"Yea. I'm Kurono Kurumu. You call me Kurumu because we're very good friends."

He nodded slightly, his grip on her shoulders timid.

"Friends? Yea, I'm your friend, Kurumu."

She smiled with some remorse. She had really screwed this up, but at least he was hers now. She sighed, wrapping her arms about him and squeezing him fondly.

"Yea, friends. So I do odd things like rub my tits on you because we are good friends."

"You do?"

Hell, yes, I do because it feels wickedly awesome. Kurumu knew she could not say that outright, but she had to explain why she behaved so weird with him. While she could plant the thought that she was his girlfriend, she somehow felt that would be cheating.

She pulled away to look into his eyes once more.

"Yes. Because I can get away with that sort of thing with you."

Aono suddenly laughed. It was a pleasant sound. He grabbed her about her shoulders, trying to pull her against him.

Kurumu giggled as he handled her so assertively. She twisted in his grasp, afraid he might try to kiss her in his charmed state. Messing up his grip, Aono accidentally squeezed her left tit rather firmly for a moment. Kurumu mewled with pleasure, though he quickly moved his hand to her side so that he could hold her securely against him.

"What are you doing?"

"Defeating your wiles, you wicked woman. You know by now how much that distresses me."

Oddly, he had picked up on that errant thought. It was not a perfect charm, but it was very nice to be held so firmly.

"Mmm… yes, I do. Should we be getting along to class?"

"I'm not letting you go till I get a formal apology."

Kurumu giggled as his hold on her tightened. While this was fun, she felt his desire was diminished from before. That was the inherent problem with charms. Natural attraction always tasted better.

"And who says I want to be let go?"

They both shared a laugh as she made mild attempts to escape his firm grip about her torso.

"What is going on here?"

Kurumu stiffened at the sound of the girl. Her eyes fixed on Akashiya whom had finally come along the path. The vampire was clearly distressed with the scene Kurumu was making.

"We're having fun, right… Tsukune."

She paused on his name, feeling awkward saying it. But she was good friends with him now, or so he believed. She had to say it.

"Who is this girl, Tsukune?"

Kurumu smirked at the worried expression on Akashiya's face.

"I'm in your class."

"I know, but you never gave your name."

"Oh, well, I'm Kurono Kurumu. Tsukune and I are best friends now. Right?"

Aono laughed, hugging her tight. Kurumu squirmed a little, twisting about in his grasp till she could face him.

"Stop it!"

Aono frowned at Akashiya.

"Why? She's only teasing."

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at the annoying girl.

"Yea, he likes it."

"I don't understand."

As fun as it was to torture the girl, Kurumu did not want to be too late for the first class. Looking into his eyes, she planted a strong suggestion.

"Hey, Tsukune. We need to get to class."

"Yea, we should."

Slipping an arm around to her other shoulder, he pulled her against him as they resumed the walk towards the school. He would follow her instruction till the task was completed.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"No. Why would I want to wait for someone that treats me like breakfast?"

Kurumu perked up at the odd remark. Clearly that was something bothersome on his mind else he would not say it. This was perfect. Not only did he deny being a couple, but he also disliked the notion of being a meal. She was so happy she had rescued him from that evil vampire's clutches.

"That's terrible. We should hurry before she makes you her lunch too."

"Yea."

Kurumu felt proud of herself. She had bested a vampire. Very few could claim such a feat. Now all she had to do was see if she could really make them friends once the charm wore off. Then her victory would be complete.

* * *

She was totally winning here.

Kurumu had been a little worried that waltzing into class arm in arm with Aono would diminish desire cast upon her, but it had completely the opposite effect. It was even better than the first day of school when every guy seemed to notice her before that pink hussy showed up and stole all the attention. It was delicious to be so coveted.

There were a couple sour faces in the group. Surely Saizou was thinking up several ways to make Aono disappear. Many of the girls turned their noses away or outright ignored her. None of it surprised or bothered her. Not even Burumoto's sole grunt of acknowledgement.

But the best face of all was Akashiya's. Kurumu could not even take notes. Every couple seconds she would feel those angry eyes on her. With a sidelong glance, Kurumu would confirm that Akashiya was looking at her. Vampire or not, she was totally winning here.

It was hard to say how Aono was taking this. He was clearly unlike the guy she had mildly studied these past couple days. He was taking notes but had a very distant atmosphere, somewhat melancholy. She had a feeling he was brooding over this morning's antics, but at least he had not turned around and apologized. It kept Akashiya simmering exactly the way Kurumu wanted.

The bell announced the start of the lunch hour. Akashiya stood up resolutely. With a scowl, the girl stomped off for the back doorway.

Kurumu had to see this.

"Hey, can you watch my bag?"

Burumoto frowned at her.

"What?"

Kurumu quickly got out of her desk and tossed him her bag. Burumoto snagged it before it hit him, clearly displeased with her. But she could not simply leave her bag unattended. There was not a girl in this class she had a reason to trust.

Not bothering with an explanation, Kurumu hurried out of the classroom glancing down the hall for signs of Akashiya. Spotting the girl, Kurumu slinked cautiously close to the wall of the corridor. Despite her attempts to blend in all covertly, Kurumu could feel a healthy amount of desire directed at her. Oh well. At least Akashiya seemed clueless.

Kurumu squeaked as a hand gripped her shoulder. She whipped about, her hands up defensively. Nazohashi, her antagonist, regarded her with a disapproving glare.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Kurumu bristled at the tone.

"Going to lunch."

"I knew you were up to something, Ms. Kurono. I heard you were with Saizou yesterday and now you're with Aono. How is this keeping out of trouble?"

She did not have time for this nonsense.

"Who made you my mother? Leave me alone!"

"It's my job to keep order in my class."

Nazohashi was like all the rest of them, looking down at her like she was some vagrant. She was tired of it.

"Just stay out of my business!"

"What part of keeping you out of trouble did you not understand? Are you stupid?"

Kurumu smacked the girl hard across the face. Wringing her fists in frustration, Kurumu closed her eyes and braced herself for retaliation.

"You don't understand a damn thing about me!"

There was a soft sob and then the quick sound of retreat. Kurumu looked up, realizing Nazohashi had ran away.

Yes! It served that bossy little princess right. Kurumu was done putting up with how crappy all these girls treated her and she was going to put Akashiya in her place next. Once she dropped the fact that Akashiya was a vampire and proved to everyone that she was in charge here, at least they would respect her enough not to be a bunch of bitches making slights against her to feel good about their pathetic lives.

Fired up, Kurumu brazenly walked the corridors, looking for her prey. No doubt Akashiya was sulking somewhere, probably thinking how much of a whore Kurumu was, despite that being completely hypocritical. Akashiya had been latched onto Aono several times and somehow saw nothing wrong with that, but once a succubus does it, oh, that is just a terrible thing. Fuck that.

Kurumu came into the grand hall, noting that Akashiya was down on the lower level. This was perfect. Kurumu hurried over to the opening in the balcony and pranced down the first couple steps. Once she had a good angle on the girl, Kurumu hopped up on the railing.

"So this is what a vampire looks like."

Akashiya's eyes shot up to her, startled.

"Trying to look pathetic so the boys will sympathize with you? I know all those tricks."

It was wonderful. So much attention was flooding into her core. Kurumu hopped off her perch to land on her feet. It actually had been a bit more of a drop than she had thought. The pads of her feet really hurt, but putting on a strong, confident look, Kurumu righted herself.

She could feel every male in the room wanted her body. Kurumu jut her chest out proudly, draping an arm deliberately below her assets to accentuate them. Clasping her elbow, she strutted over to the girl that had been causing her so much trouble.

"I'm tired of putting up with you."

Akashiya frowned, feigning innocence.

"Putting up with me?"

"All I wanted was to quietly absorb the surplus male desire this school has to offer, but you had to wreck all my plans."

"Your plans?"

"I just said it, you idiot! Don't play dumb! You were throwing yourself at that guy!"

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, him! What other guy could I be talking about?"

"I don't understand."

"You know perfectly well what you are doing! I'm not sure how serious you are about him, but he's the perfect bait."

"Bait?"

"Sure. He looks common enough. You cling to him and every guy in the room thinks that could be them."

"That's just stupid. Tsukune's my friend."

"Don't mock me like I don't know what I'm talking about!"

Feeling brave, Kurumu closed in on Akashiya. With a mild glance about, she spoke in a quiet, yet firm tone.

"I'm a succubus. I know all the tricks."

Akashiya frowned ever so cutely. Oh, she was good.

"Hey, you're not supposed to tell your true form to other students."

Kurumu stepped in so that her bosom pressed up against Akashiya. Scowling, she wagged her fingers at the girl.

"Don't you throw rules at me! I've had it with you and your fake attitude! Stop taking all the attention I need!"

"But I'm not doing anything!"

"Stop pretending to be innocent. I've had enough of this crap!"

"But I'm really not doing anything!"

How annoying. This girl really knew how to play the victim card. Fine, if she wanted to do that, then it was time to push some delicate buttons.

"Well, too bad. Since you are too stupid to understand I guess I'll have to keep Tsukune."

"What?"

"You leave me no other options. I have to steal Tsukune away from you."

"That's stupid. Tsukune has nothing to do with this."

This girl was really grating on her nerves.

"Why do you insist on talking in circles? I already explained this!"

"Because I'm not doing what you say I am."

"There you are, Moka. I've been looking all over."

Kurumu had not fully noticed how many students had gathered over this. She had felt a lot, but this was quite the crowd. Aono was coming down the other flight of steps that emptied into this large gathering space. He had quite the look of concern on his face.

Kurumu knew he was going to ruin this showdown. If he went to Akashiya, everything would go back to the way it was. She could not allow that.

"Moka!"

Aono stepped through the front line of the spectators. Akashiya whirled upon him, her expression slightly annoyed.

"What, Tsukune?"

His step faltered at her curt remark. He glanced down to the floor, dejected.

"Listen, Moka. I needed to talk to you about what I said today."

Kurumu hopped three quick steps before lunging into him. Reflexively, he caught her as she wrapped her arms about his torso. She giggled with glee over how amazing the crowd's reaction was to this. It was exactly what she had said it was. This was why that bitch was doing it.

"Hey, Tsukune."

His hands drifted up to her shoulders as he pushed her slightly back.

"Hey, Kurumu. I need to talk with Moka now."

Happy that he had called her name, she gazed up into his eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

He staggered a half step, his eyes going dim. He frowned, letting go of her. As if confused, he touched his temple.

"I… guess not. Now that I think about it, I don't."

Kurumu grinned, stepping close to him and placing her palm possessively on his chest. Gingerly she slipped her other hand to his side.

"Tsukune! You have to get away from her!"

Oh, look at her act all protective as if she really cared. Even the tone had the right amount of concern. Kurumu might have believed it if she did not know the girl was only using him for an easy meal and drawing out other targets like Saizou.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because she's dangerous!"

"I think she's sweet."

Kurumu noticed the mark. That little mark was still there, even after so many hours. That had to confirm it. Most creatures had an innate ability to heal themselves over time. But witches were the closest to humans. They had delicate bodies. Sure, they could heal themselves with magic, but it was not something he could have done during class without revealing his true form.

"I just noticed something. Tsukune is very different from the other students."

Kurumu grinned as she looked over her shoulder at Akashiya.

"Isn't that right, Moka. It's almost like he's human."

She drawled out the name mockingly, pleased with the alarm in the girl's eyes. Now that she thought about it, those eyes were more of a bluish green than a pure blue. It was so lovely seeing them waver with uncertainty now that the truth was out.

"His blood must taste really good. That's the real reason you keep him around."

Akashiya flushed. Clenching her fists, she shook her head animatedly.

"That's not true at all!"

"But it is true. The only reason why you want me as a friend is because you want to suck my blood."

Awesome! The charm of making him not want to talk to that bitch had drawn another winner out of his subconscious.

The silence astounded her. The crowd held its breath, waiting for some sort of response. Kurumu turned a smug look at Akashiya.

She could already tell by the weepy expression which route the girl was going to take. Sure enough, Akashiya let out a piteous sob before turning sharply on her heel and running off. Whether it was acting or genuine, Kurumu counted this as a victory. She clutched to his side, laughing.

"Yea, that's right! Run away, you little tramp!"

She scowled as the murmurs in the crowd preceded a diminished interest in her. No doubt they were sympathizing with the victim. They were all a bunch of fools, falling for such juvenile tricks.

Reaching up, she touched his face to redirect his attention to her. She smiled, gazing up into his eyes.

"Come with me, Tsukune. I think you need a little time in the infirmary."

"Okay."

She honestly had no idea where it was, but since he was the one that had suggested it this morning, he probably did. She smiled as he took the lead.

* * *

Kurumu watched him while he slept, knowing that when he finally did regain consciousness, he would no longer be under her charm. As pleased as she was with her triumph over the vampire, there was still something that troubled her. She was supposed to be the one in control. Regardless of how good it had felt, Kurumu had never felt compelled to do such things before. She had to talk to him.

The infirmary was nothing like she had expected. This looked more like a rentable room from a love hotel from those sleazy movies her mother watched late at night thinking Kurumu was asleep. Kurumu shuddered at the thought of how such scenes played out, her heart fluttering wildly.

Kurumu was surprised that they were alone in here. With how dangerous the students could potentially be to each other, she had figured there would be far more traffic than this lazy, quiet setting. As was, Aono's minor injury was promptly looked at by Ms. Tsumugi, the nurse. She had nearly shooed the two of them off over being so silly, but Kurumu had insisted that they stay here till he fully recovered.

The nurse had laughed over the request, but allowed it since there was so little else for her to do. According to Ms. Tsumugi, very few students ever ended up in the infirmary since life at Yokai was much like electrocution. Either the injuries were mild enough for the students to get by without medical treatments or they were dead and did not need her assistance.

There was not much to this infirmary. Other than the entry that served as a small waiting room, there was one exam room and Ms. Tsumugi's office. This recovery room was easily the same size as the other three rooms combined, with two beds on each side of a dividing curtain. For some strange reason, the beds were dressed up like hotel beds instead of the typical beds Kurumu had seen in hospital dramas. It made her anxious.

He groaned, shifting in the bed. Kurumu hopped out of the chair and started to pace between the beds. The moment of truth was upon her. She might never get a chance like this again.

"Where… where am I?"

Kurumu took a deep, calming breath. Closing her eyes, she rested her palms on his side. She felt him jerk with surprise.

"Easy, Tsukune. It's just me."

"Moka? I have to talk with her."

Kurumu sighed, opening her eyes but glancing down his torso to fixate at his waist. She knew it was very possible he would come out exactly where he had left off. Of course he would remember everything. They always did.

"You don't need that girl."

He crawled and twisted up, gripping onto her elbows. She saw his head, his face with concern. Before a thought could cross her mind, she glanced to the cherry hued headboard.

"Kurumu. Do you know where she is?"

His earnest tone bothered her.

"Why would I know that?"

"Please, I can't leave things the way they are."

Shaking her arms down to break free of his grip, she quickly caught him as he fell off balance into her bosom. She wrapped her arms about his neck and held him tightly. Though her body was reacting similar to this morning, her heart was angry with his words.

"Tsukune, stay with me. That girl is only using you."

"Bwwp Krrmm I Knnn Brrf."

She stroked his brown locks of hair, knowing she could not hold him like this long. His breath felt so hot, her blouse slightly moist from his labored pants. Sighing, she relaxed her grip so he could pull back with a dramatic gasp.

"Thought… I was going to die."

"Tsukune. Why are you so different than the others?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a witch?"

"A tail!"

She frowned at his odd response, noting he was gawking to her side. With a glance over her shoulder, she blushed hotly at the sight of her long, black tail with the spade tip at the end. She released him, hopping back a step as she promptly slapped her hands down on the back of her skirt.

"Oh, why'd you have to say something?"

"But it's a tail."

Kurumu pouted, feeling like she could die from embarrassment right now. Here she was trying to get his true form and had to blow her own cover. Now there was no way he was going to trust her.

"Yes, it's a tail. I have a tail."

Fine, if he wanted to see tail, she had the perfect solution.

"Do you think you could do something for me, Tsukune? Sometimes when it accidentally slips out, it can tear my clothes."

Kurumu turned about and bent slightly. She flipped up her skirt.

"Did they rip?"

Even though it was only meant to catch him off balance before he made any comments about her being a succubus, Kurumu collapsed on her knees, her hands gripping the other bedside. Such intensity. That spike of desire had torn through her so sharply she ached for more. She panted, certain he would act soon. Every inch of her body wanted him to.

"Are you okay?"

No doubt her stumble had interrupted his desire. She licked her lips as she gripped at the coarse sheets drawn tightly across the bed. Her body would not settle down, but she had to say something.

"Yes. Please. Please be gentle."

"What?"

Kurumu buried her face against the sheet, burning hotly with shame.

"It's… it's my first time."

"I… I think I should find Moka now."

The words shocked her to the core. It was like he had torn out her heart and crushed it. How could he do this to her? No man had ever made her feel this way before. She would not stand for it.

"You like her better than me, don't you!"

"Kurumu?"

"And after I've thrown myself at you. Truth is… I've done things for you that I have never done before."

With a scream, her wings tore out of her blouse and sweater effortlessly. Tears in her eyes, she flexed her shoulders to spread her wings out. It felt so much better to let them stretch after spending days with them cramped within her back.

She turned about, noting the terrified look in his eyes. His fear angered her even more. If he was that pathetic, he should have thanked the heavens for her interest in him.

"Sure, I'll help you find your girlfriend. So I can tear her apart!"

"Get away from him!"

Kurumu glanced at her adversary, catching only a glimpse of pink hair before something rock solid struck against her shoulder. Her body lifted up under the brute force, her wings folding in front of her as she flew across the room faster than she could think. She hid her face in her elbows as her back smashed through glass that scattered all about. Thankfully the force of the push knocked her clear of most of the debris, leaving only a couple painful scrapes on her calves.

With a simple flex of her wings, she halted her fall. Her breath came with ragged sobs. The bitch had attacked her. Pumping her chiropteran wings, Kurumu quickly sped back to the broken window.

"… bewitch men just by looking at them."

"So that's why I said those terrible things to you."

Lies! Kurumu reached the window and whipped about hard. Her tail snagged up and around one of her antagonists. Cinching it tightly upon itself, Kurumu batted her wings furiously to yank the offender out. She laughed as she cleared the building with her prey in tow, putting as much distance between her and the school as she could.

Holy hell, this bitch was heavy! She tried hard to keep her tail up but she kept swinging down that only a desperate hard pump of her wings could right herself. It felt like any moment her tail was going to tear off.

She felt the small pop in her lower back and her tail went limp. She cried out as the weight suddenly was gone, more concerned that her tail might have been yanked off than that stupid bitch falling. Whimpering, she noted her tail was intact, though she could not bend it at all.

Kurumu glanced about, realizing she was somewhere over the forest between the school and the dorms. She gasped, seeing everything and knowing she could easily be seen. She was ruined. Everyone in school would know now. It was going to be like junior high, all over again. Angrily, she searched the trees for a recent disturbance so she could quickly locate the one to blame for this.

Spying the pink hair, Kurumu angled down and dove into the trees. She was going to tear that girl, limb from limb. The wind whistled as she descended rapidly, her wings pressed tightly to her sides.

Kurumu gasped, slapping her wings down to stabilize, confused at the scene before her. Somehow, Aono was here. He was wincing, rubbing his head while seated on the ground. Akashiya was on her hands and knees not far from him. It made no sense, unless one of them had grabbed hold of the other.

"Are you two stupid? That really hurt!"

Aono looked up, his eyes wild.

"Kurumu, stop!"

"Why should I? You know she is just using you, yet you side with her? If you want to die so badly, I can end it now!"

Kurumu shook her hands, her fingers elongating into narrow blades. She dove at him, claws extended.

A flash of green and pink darted through her field of vision an instant before Kurumu tore into him. She tried to bank aside, but her hand sliced through a couple trees before she could get clear. It took more than two strong flexes to slow her flight and right herself. Looking about, she realized she was nowhere near them.

Kurumu mewled at the ache in her hand, shaking it rapidly as if that could diminish the pain. That was careless. She had to calm down. Oh, but she hated them so much. There was no way she was going to apologize now. And there was no way Akashiya was going to let her get away. Like every other vindictive girl in this school, Akashiya would in the very least report this to the faculty.

Ignoring the pain in her hand, Kurumu turned about and darted through the trees back to her quarry. They were easy enough to find, considering she had made quite a distinctive path. The two were holding each other. It was sickening.

Kurumu landed nearby, drawing their attention. As her left hand was useless, she brandished her right as she approached them. Why were they looking at her like that? Akashiya had attacked her first. This was her fault.

"Don't give me that look! I'm tired of that look! I'm going to tear you both apart!"

Akashiya clutched Aono tightly to her bosom.

"No! You can kill me, but don't harm Tsukune!"

Kurumu laughed in disbelief as she came to a stop. She could lop that pretty head off in a couple more steps, but this was stupid.

"Still playing the part? I can't believe you. You expect me to believe you actually care for someone you're just using!"

Akashiya stiffened.

"That's a lie! Tsukune is very important to me! He's the first real friend I have ever had! I would gladly die for him!"

Kurumu twitched, enraged that this girl insisted on toying with her.

"Then die!"

With a quick step, Kurumu stabbed her fingers through Akashiya's right shoulder. The look of shock and pain in Akashiya's pretty eyes was exactly what she wanted. No more games.

Aono lifted up and pushed hard against Kurumu. She fell back a couple steps, her claws dripping with Akashiya's blood. She was about to question what he thought he could do when he turned about and bravely held his arms out as if to shield Akashiya from her. The firm look on his face angered her.

"I will not let you harm her."

"You're just under her control."

"You only think that, because that is all you know."

There was something very confident and firm in Akashiya's voice. Her hair rapidly lost its color till it was nothing but a pale white sheet draped across her shoulders. The girl slowly stood up, only the tear in her jacket indicating that she had been injured. She turned her head and gazed upon Kurumu, eyes burning with a crimson flame.

Kurumu faltered back a step. There was something terrifying about this. She wanted to run, but her legs would not budge. She drew back, forcing her feet to shuffle at least one step.

"So… it is true. You are a vampire."

"Yes, as you have been saying all this time."

This was no good. Her whole body was trembling. She could not fight this. She flexed her shoulders with a strong push and lifted up into the air. She had to get away.

"And where are you going?"

Her wings cramped, denying her escape. All Kurumu could do was hover. Was this Akashiya's doing? Quivering, Kurumu turned about.

"Afraid you are going to lose?"

Kurumu clenched her teeth.

"What would you know about it? You know nothing of my kind."

"I know enough to not be impressed."

Kurumu bristled with anger.

"Yes, that's always how it is. Nobody truly cares for me. The only friends I could ever have are the ones I trick into it."

"Exactly."

Bitch! Every last one of them!

Kurumu shot in with all the speed she could muster, leading with her right hand. But she came up with only air. She flailed wildly about in a circle, but Akashiya was nowhere to be found.

"Is that all there is to this? You're just a lonely little girl."

That hurt more than anything else could. Tears blurred her vision as she threw herself at Akashiya, but it was pointless. There was a sharp tug on her lower back.

Kurumu cried out as her whole body was spun through the air. The speed of the spin was so terrifying that her wings felt like they would break off her shoulder blades. The air was whistling through her ears and everything became a blur of colors. Darkness crept in from the corners of her vision.

Her body went weightless as she hurtled off. Her body crushed through something that reluctantly yielded to her passage. It felt like everything in her back shattered into a warm blaze of agony. She barely felt the second barrier she slammed up against. This one did not yield, allowing her to fall in a heap upon the dirt.

In her stupor, one thought became clear. She was going to die. This was why her kind was a dying race. Nobody loved them. Nobody cared. As she heard the footsteps approach, she found the strength to cry.

"You were very cruel to her. I should tear off your wings and tail."

Kurumu sobbed, unable to feel them even if they were still attached. With a mere flex of her shoulder, she cried out from the stabbing pain that tore through her. It was broken. Her right wing was broken and she could not even move the left. She cried again, grimacing as she mustered the strength to push up on her arms.

Kurumu bawled as she realized her legs would not move at all. Knowing she had to get away, she clutched at the ground, dragging herself. If these were to be her final thoughts, then she cursed the mother that sent her to this forsaken place. She cursed her mother for being a whorish succubus that had built up this worthless image of her kind. And she cursed all of creation for giving her a life so cruel that it would end like this.

"What are you doing?"

"Please, stop."

It was Aono.

"This girl tried to kill you."

"Look at her, Moka. She couldn't hurt anybody now."

"In a day or two she will completely recover from this. I can't take that risk."

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder. He was standing there, bravely, arms outstretched. It was the same as he had done for Akashiya earlier. He was holding something in his hand. She had not noticed that before.

"She's not going to hurt anyone."

The imposing Akashiya glowered at him.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because, deep down, I know she's a good person."

Someone… someone stood up for her. It had been so long since she had heard anyone say something like that.

"We could become friends with her. You know. Like you and I are friends."

Kurumu collapsed to the dirt. Her tears fell freely, and it hurt so much to cry. She could not hear what else they said over her sobs, but it did not matter. Someone had stood up for her. Someone finally cared.

* * *

Author Notes:

This was quite the emotional rollercoaster for me. I really tried my hardest to get into her head and hope that the end result is pleasing for all.

Yes, I took away the whole notion of a tribe. Forgive me here, but the only times prior to Rosario that I heard mention of these creatures working together were when they were sisters. I've always felt a succubus was a solitary hunter, normally territorial.

If you haven't noticed, Kurumu is largely unaware of why her race is a dying breed and is not on a mission to find her Destined One. I decided with her troubled relationship with her mother that neither of these things would be discussed as they had no real immediate impact to Kurumu.

If you think her mother is the most evil thing that crawled out of a womb, then I'm doing great. Remember, this is Kurumu's POV so you can't trust everything that comes out of her jaded mind.

I will not be jumping to introducing the Sendo runt. I felt this was a huge error in the anime. Instead, I'm going to build up Kurumu's relationships with Aono and Akashiya first. This may mean off the beaten path a little bit, but I do have plans for Sendo that I need to set in place before she joins the crew.


	4. Recovery and Unusual Girls

Kurumu gasped, sitting upright. She winced from the sudden pain that ached all over her body, clutching at the sheet that had been draped over her. She curled down against herself, her wings twitching with ripples of stinging agony. She could only manage ragged pants as she coped with the sudden awareness of her extensive injuries.

Her pants became heaves as she pitched onto her hands at her side. It hurt so much. She coughed and gasped, trembling as she adjusted to this. Minutes felt like hours.

Eventually she was able to focus her thoughts. The red dashes on the black screen of the silver box coalesced into a semblance of time. It was almost noon.

She realized she was in her room, though had no recollection of how she got here. She remembered the fight from the other day, knowing her pain was the result of that. She distinctly knew that Aono had stood up for her in the face of certain death. That feeling flooded back in and Kurumu wept fresh tears.

As Kurumu rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, she realized everyone had to know her true form. She must have lost consciousness, which meant Aono had to carry her back as she was. There was no way someone had not noticed her true form yesterday. It might have been kinder if Akashiya had killed her.

Absently grabbing the sheet, she pulled it to her breast. With every nerve tingling with pain, Kurumu slowly became aware of her nudity. It was a confusing discovery, resulting in checking beneath the sheet more than once to confirm the lack of anything but her own barren flesh.

Suddenly frightened, Kurumu yanked the sheet aside and felt about her grime streaked skin for any traces of molestation. With a simple touch upon her left leg, she cried out, eyes clenching tight. The upper thigh was clearly broken with shooting pain lancing down to her toes and back along her calf.

Kurumu had never broken a bone before, so she had no idea how long this misery would persist. She doubted any cuts or bruises would remain this long after her brush with death, but she could tell her wing was not in much better shape than it had been before she had passed out. The only pleasant thing about this excruciating pain in her leg was that she could feel it.

Whimpering, Kurumu rolled to her right. She sobbed with short breaths as she dragged her limp leg over while trying to get on her hands and knee. She awkwardly crawled towards the hamper, pulling it down next to her as she glanced through the contents.

To her surprise, only her discarded clothes from her first couple days of school were piled within the container. There was no bloodied rags or torn garments. Her clothes from yesterday simply were gone. Kurumu clutched at the wicker hamper, guessing at what could have happened.

Clenching her teeth, Kurumu pushed her torso up so that she could get up off her knee. Every jostle of her left leg ached wickedly, but she would not be defeated. She managed to get her foot planted on the floor and clambered up her closet door to a standing position. Even the act of brushing the toes of her left foot against the floor hurt.

After taking a moment to collect her nerves and calm her breathing, Kurumu tried to bend her injured leg at the knee. She whimpered, realizing it was no good. At least she could bend her ankle up. Knowing it was going to hurt every time her foot accidentally struck against the floor, Kurumu awkwardly eased the closet door open while making very small hops on her good foot.

Kurumu pulled a black towel off one of the pegs mounted on the side of the compartment. The coarse material had faded with age, having been in her household for as long as she could remember. It was just another fine example of how frugal her mother lived.

As her wings were too troublesome, Kurumu wrapped the towel about her hips, tucking the end tightly in the hem. While normally this was a simple feat, Kurumu had to throw her palm to the back of the closet to stabilize herself twice. This sudden gesture caused her wing to twitch painfully.

Most if not all the students would be in classes. It was too far of a walk to run back to the dorms for lunch. Although she had little doubt that everyone probably knew she was a succubus now, she had no desire to flaunt her true form about needlessly. Nobody would see her slip out across the hall to take a much required shower.

Using the wall for support, Kurumu hobbled towards the doorway. Her locks of hair danced freely upon her shoulders and the base of her wings. The sensation was confusing until she spied her ribbon tied about a small, folded paper sitting on the recessed counter next to the door.

Kurumu felt relieved, despite having not realized it was missing. She would have been very angry with someone if this had been discarded with the rest of her attire. Grabbing up the ribbon, she leaned her shoulder up against the door for support. She promptly untied it to unfold the paper.

Kurumu,

I hope you are feeling much better when you read this note. We could not get your things out of the nurse's office last night, since the school closed before we realized we would need them. I'll be sure to bring your bag and keys after school.

Moka

PS We decided to throw out your outfit as neither of us can stitch very well. Please don't be angry with me as I did my best.

Kurumu sighed, knowing she would have to do laundry more often now as she had only owned enough uniforms to get her through the school week. While she did own that green jacket, she imagined only the boys would be interested in her showing up in only that. There was always the chance her miserly mother might buy another uniform, but there was no telling how long that would take.

Kurumu shook her head, dropping the note and ribbon back on the counter. That girl was beyond weird, drawing hearts and bunnies about her name. Kurumu wondered if this ridiculous cuteness served as a balance with that awful true form. The mere thought of the lack of sympathy in those crimson eyes instigated an involuntary shudder.

Hobbling back, Kurumu turned the knob and pulled open the door. She twisted the lock above the knob, throwing out the solid dead bolt, which would effectively prevent the door from closing and locking her out. Clinging to the door, Kurumu slowly managed to ease into the hallway while pulling the door as closed as possible.

Kurumu imagined Akashiya had requested assistance from the housemother downstairs. It was the only explanation as to how they had got her into her room last night, let alone know which room to take her to. As the dorms were strictly gender specific, Aono had probably been forced to wait in the main lobby downstairs, or summarily sent home while Akashiya had taken care of the rest. It was slightly comforting to know Aono had not been part of the disrobing process.

Even so, if knowledge of her true form got around campus, things would become much more difficult for her. While the girls would be even more stuck up and dismissive of her, the boys would become difficult.

There appeared to be this common misconception that a succubus was nothing but a whore that enjoyed all sorts of sexual advances. Naturally when Kurumu attempted to correct this error, it often resulted in anger and the occasional attempted rape. Thankfully most did not understand that a mere glance from her could stop any such altercations.

She wondered if anyone would actually believe that she was a virgin. Though Kurumu had secured the affections of more guys than probably all the girls on her floor combined had, she had never felt good enough about any relationship to commit her body to. Not that she did not have any clue as to how sex worked, thanks to those steamy, late night videos back at home.

Having crossed the hall without much trouble, Kurumu reached the bathroom. The tiles of the floor were cold but dry. She managed to cross the room without mishap, taking her loosened towel and hanging it over the shower door.

Swinging the door out, Kurumu carefully hopped over the lip onto the grainy, concrete floor that had a drain chiseled into the center of this depression. She had to fold her wings to get them through the narrow opening, and could not let them fully spread out in the tight confines. Making sure the dials were appropriately set, Kurumu pulled the lever that released the flow. Pleased with the temperature, she closed the shower door and locked it.

The hot water relaxed her, despite the stings of pain that coursed about her body when droplets struck in sensitive places. She bowed her head into the rivulets, rubbing her fingers through her hair while the other palm pressed to a wall for balance.

Despite the pain, Kurumu let her left foot press gently to the floor. She could not put much weight on it, but the act allowed her to use her other hand to rub the blood and dirt that stained her flesh in so many places.

It was not the most effective shower, realizing she had brought neither soap nor shampoo. But the thought of limping back to her room and returning here disagreed with her. She could always take a more thorough shower when her body was further healed.

Fighting back the pain, Kurumu made a point to rub down her injured leg. She pressed her foot down firmer to mix up the pain, though it only really helped with her tenuous balance. Once her legs were finished, she went back to favoring her good leg and rubbing down the places on her back that she could manage to reach. Getting much of her wings was next to impossible, so she settled for turning about and letting the water strike against them for a good couple minutes.

Kurumu contemplated the fight. It had taken the injury to draw Akashiya's true form out. As much as she had felt like Akashiya had started the whole fight, Kurumu knew it was that attack which had resulted in her current physical state. She had to apologize for that if nothing else.

Unsure how long she had been simply standing in the water, Kurumu cut off the water and pulled the towel down from the shower door. She attempted to dry her hair but quickly found that to be too difficult with her wings in this tiny stall. Giving up on that, Kurumu unlocked and opened the door. Leaning against the stall, she winced while drying off her left foot before setting it out on the tiles beyond the lip.

Kurumu was almost in tears as she clutched to the stall and tried to settle her weight on her injured leg. She dried her good foot off quickly, knowing this would be much safer getting back to her room. Taking her time to allow the pain to diminish, Kurumu hobbled across the bathroom floor merely holding her damp towel in front of her.

Kurumu hopped out into the hallway only to stumble back against the wall at the surprising sight of another girl. Reflexively, Kurumu held the towel up over her bosom, though it did nothing to hide her tail or wings. She held still, glancing at the girl and aside multiple times, waiting for some sort of condemnation.

The girl merely stood there with a plastic sack in one hand. Her other hand was up, fingers gingerly touching the white stem of a sucker stowed away in her small mouth. There was a disinterested feel about those sapphire eyes.

Kurumu noted that the girl was wearing non standard attire. The blue sleeved, white shirt had a very wide opening at the top that bared both shoulders. It was hard to say if those black straps that wrapped over the shoulders were part of the shirt or something worn underneath, as the bands were much too thick to be lingerie. A small golden locket was hung by a dainty chain around the girl's pale neck.

A two sided pocket was stitched in the front of this baggy shirt right above a thick hem. Peeking out from beneath this hem was the accepted school skirt which served as the only sign that this girl was a student from Yokai and not some employee up here to clean something.

Even if the girl was skipping class, Kurumu doubted this girl would have anything pleasant to say.

"What?"

The girl shrugged.

"Yes, I'm a succubus. Do you have a problem with that?"

The girl tilted her head slightly.

"Should I?"

"I… uh… no. Do you not know what a succubus is?"

"A bat demon?"

If this girl truly did not know, Kurumu felt little reason to explain.

"I'm Kurono. Kurono Kurumu."

"Shirayuki."

Kurumu perked up at the familiar name.

"You're in my class."

"I am?"

"Ms. Nekonome's class. She was wanting to speak with you."

Shirayuki glanced aside, moving her plastic bag in front of her to grip with both hands.

"Oh. I don't know her."

"She's your teacher."

"Yes."

The simplicity of the responses was a little annoying. Still, Kurumu did not want to carry out a long conversation in this hall holding only a towel.

"Could you… help me?"

"Hmm?"

Kurumu had half a mind to withdraw the request if the girl was going to make her beg for it. However, there was not much else Kurumu could do with her day after getting dressed, if that was even worth the trouble. Sitting around her room would be terribly boring and painful. She doubted she could force herself back to sleep.

"It's my leg. I, uh… fell yesterday. It's broken."

"What do you want me to do?"

Kurumu slung her towel over her shoulder before holding out her left hand. The girl timidly drew closer, glancing at her sack with indecision. Though Shirayuki did not reach for her, she was close enough for Kurumu to touch. Pushing gently off the wall, Kurumu grasped the girl's shoulder and hobbled up against her.

A chilling spike stabbed through her palm and down her arm. She barely registered the numbing pain before her whole side pressed upon the girl. The cold was startling and intense wherever she touched Shirayuki's bared skin. Kurumu had to tear her hand off that frozen shoulder, but quickly clutched at the chilly fabric to maintain balance.

The bag had dropped to the floor and Shirayuki was gently holding Kurumu's sides through those long sleeves that conveniently covered Shirayuki's hands. Kurumu shivered uncontrollably, knowing that this girl was the source of this cold.

"Sorry. I… I… should have known better."

Exhaling out a trembling breath, Kurumu shook her head.

"It's… room sixteen."

"Okay."

Leaving Shirayuki's bag behind, they slowly crossed the hall. It was not a very long walk, considering room twelve was right across from the bathroom opening. Pushing the door open, Shirayuki helped Kurumu into the room and promptly walked off. Before Kurumu could make much protest, the girl returned with her bag in hand.

"Is that okay? I didn't hurt you?"

Before Kurumu could stammer out some sort of reassuring remarks, her stomach growled quite noisily. She flushed, leaning back against the wall while gripping her small belly with both hands. She laughed nervously.

"Sorry. I guess I'm hungry."

Obviously she would be. The last meal she had enjoyed had been that small plate of rice with Burumoto. She whimpered at the thought of having to leave the dorms to get something to eat.

Shirayuki dug around in her bag and held out a white cup.

"I have spoons if you don't mind."

Kurumu took the offering, realizing it was a half liter of vanilla ice cream. It was not exactly the sort of food she had in mind, but it was better than nothing. Kurumu hopped a couple steps further into the room. She wiggled slowly with her wings and back to the wall, easing down to the floor.

"You can close the door."

Shirayuki handed Kurumu a little wooden spoon. The girl drew back the dead bolt so that the door could fully close. The girl pulled another half liter out of her bag, which clearly contained a couple more. Setting the bag aside, Shirayuki sat down next to the door.

"What room are you in?"

"Twenty four."

Kurumu nodded, peeling off the lid before taking a small scoop of the treat. It tasted really smooth and sweet. She just knew she would have a stomach ache before long.

"So why don't you go to class?"

"I do."

"You do?"

"Home economics."

Kurumu frowned. She was taking that class as her only free elective, mostly because she had no real interests in anything else and doubted it would be a difficult thing to figure out. She did not recall seeing this girl there, but it was not like that class was one she paid much attention to the other classmates, since they were all girls.

"Maybe I'll see you in class."

Shirayuki offered only a nod of acknowledgement.

"What about your other classes?"

Shirayuki shrugged, taking a mouthful of ice cream.

"Don't care much for them? Is it because you're cold?"

"It's too hot in the classrooms."

"The home ec room is warmer than any other classroom I've been in."

"I don't need the other classes."

Kurumu laughed. In her opinion, she did not even need high school to do what she wanted to do. How was biology going to bring her any closer to her dreams of fashion and design?

"Okay, I won't bother you with your attendance. I'll leave that to Nazohashi."

"Who?"

"Our class rep. I think she wanted me to bring you the assignments from class, but if you don't care, I won't bother."

"Oh… okay."

Kurumu frowned as she took another bite.

"Won't they kick you out of school if you don't attend class?"

Shirayuki shrugged and a slight smile touched the corner of her lips.

"It hardly matters as I think I have already found him."

"What do you mean?"

Shirayuki glanced at the clock. Tossing her lid into the bag, she picked it up in one while holding her opened treat in the other. She got to her feet and gestured to Kurumu with her dessert.

"I have to go."

"Already?"

"I was only going to take these to my room before going out."

"You have a freezer in your room?"

"Sort of. Um… bye."

Kurumu was unable to get up and do any sort of proper farewell to her guest. Before she realized this, Shirayuki had already slipped out the room, closing the door behind her. Kurumu sighed.

"Bye."

* * *

Kurumu wondered how long it took for someone to die of hunger. That ice cream had somehow managed to make her more aware of her emptiness, causing these last few hours to drag on slowly. Occasionally a spasm of pain would pass through her body, distracting her from this awareness. When it got too much, a simple jerk of her left leg helped a lot.

Kurumu hoped she would be well enough to attend school tomorrow. Already her wings were feeling much better. It still hurt too much to hide them for more than a minute, so slipping out for a meal at the dining hall was risking too much exposure. Even if everyone knew, she wanted to continue as if they were all ignorant.

It was already after six. Kurumu groaned. She hoped Aksahiya would show up soon. Kurumu figured she could convince the girl to take pity on her and bring something from the cafeteria.

Knowing she would have company, Kurumu had slipped into one of her stringy tank tops. Since prancing about in your true form was not a big deal in junior high, Kurumu owned a couple halter tops and tanks that would accommodate her wings. It was not much to brag about, considering how seldom her mother bought anything.

Her tail was more troublesome. Kids without tails failed to understand the issues that came with them. It was not a simple matter of wearing dresses or skirts. That ropy appendage had a terrible habit of lifting such things up when least expected.

Back in junior high, Kurumu had sliced open the back of a couple shorts before hemming the tear back solid as two flaps. She had also stitched in a pair of buttons, so the idea was to slip the shorts on while her tail was out and button up in the front and the back. It looked really nice, though running around as a human would mean she would have a hole baring the spot where her cheeks started.

Kurumu loved her tail almost as much as she loved her hair. She literally had to coil her tail about her calf to avoid stepping on it. It was that long and prehensile. She could pick things up with it, though brushing her teeth had proven a little too painful to try again. Unlike other creatures, her tail had very little to do with balance.

With a thought, she could open the spaded end, which had some sort of flexible straw in the center. She had no idea what it was for, but it certainly was too sensitive to play with. As for the rest of her tail, it was not any more sensitive than her legs. It had been a little annoying to deal with the guys that thought rubbing her tail would instantly turn her on. Her spade end certainly proved effective as an extra hand for smacking such idiots around.

As her leg was too messed up for slipping anything tight on, Kurumu had elected to simply cover her lower half with her sheets. Even panties had proven too painful to wiggle over her foot, let alone up her legs. If Akashiya said anything about it, Kurumu planned to remind the girl about seeing everything already so there was little point to put up with the pain.

Since the clock had quickly proven to be a poor form of entertainment, Kurumu had broken out her school textbooks. For the most part, students could simply take notes in class, so lugging a bunch of heavy books around campus was stupid. Only the language arts class would prompt students to read from the book, and Kurumu planned to decline any such requests. Unfortunately, without her notes she had no idea if she was reading the right material. She hoped they were starting from the beginning, as she had already glossed over sixty some odd pages of philosophical nonsense.

The only good thing about being so hungry and beaten up like this was that she barely registered the pain of isolation. That dull, familiar ache nagged at her like a fly in a swarm of bees. Short of some boy sneaking in to this dorm to spy on her, Kurumu knew this annoyance would not go away.

Her thoughts drifted to Aono and she blushed over the things she had done yesterday. She cared greatly that he had stood up for her in the face of Akashiya's true form. But even before that, her behavior had been terrible. She worried about starting a friendship with him when it had such an overly flirtatious origin.

She loved him. That was the easiest and most agreeable conclusion. Writing it off as anything else made her feel terrible about her actions. She doubted she could convincingly argue her way out of her conclusion, since love was a mysterious concept to begin with. People could suddenly love each other for no obvious reason. Kurumu felt this was exactly what had happened to her in this case.

But then what was she to do about Akashiya. The girl had said she was willing to die for him. While it might have been a lie, Kurumu could not be so certain. If those words had meant nothing at all and Aono's feelings meant nothing to Akashiya, Kurumu should not be alive.

It came down to what Aono wanted. Kurumu knew he had deep reservations about being with a vampire. But Kurumu had no idea if she was anything special to him. For all she knew, he might have thrown himself in harm's way to break up the fight with Saizou. While that was a noteworthy testament to his character, Kurumu did not like the idea of being categorized with Saizou.

She bristled at that possibility. She damn well better be more important than Saizou, considering she had almost begged him to take her virginity. She hoped he would never bring that up unless he planned to do it.

Kurumu could not fathom why she was so worked up over him. She kept coming back to the possibility of him being a witch, since those were close to humans and Takada had told her how important humans were to her kind. But there was another answer that she tried to brush aside that kept nagging at her. She was not the only species that could seduce the opposing gender.

Kurumu had heard in junior high about there being a male version of the succubi. She honestly did not know enough about this to make such a conclusion, considering the girls could have been lying to her out of spite. Still, Aono did have some special hold over Akashiya and it would also explain why Kurumu could not control herself in his presence.

Witch or male counterpart, Kurumu knew she wanted to be with him. It was not just want, but that she owed her life to him. If there was anything he desired that she possessed the power to give him, she would.

There was a knock on the door. Figuring her guest either had keys or was one she could not see at this point, Kurumu called to the door without looking up.

"Come in."

She could hear a bit of fumbling and then the slide of a key. Her dead bolt was drawn back. As the same key was required for both locks, it would have to be removed and slipped into the knob in order for it to turn from the outside. The knob turned and the door creaked open slightly for her guest to slip in.

"Kurumu."

Kurumu looked up at the pink haired girl, wondering why this girl was so rude. She sighed, but perked up at the scent of warm food. Pushing her books aside, Kurumu tried to get up on her knees. She cried out at the sudden pain that reminded her the leg could not do such things presently.

The food was set down near her as hands quickly closed about her shoulders. The hold was not really helping, but Kurumu grabbed at the sides of Akashiya's green jacket all the same. She held still for a couple mind numbing moments before letting go and rolling to the right.

"Kurumu. Are you okay?"

Grimacing, Kurumu ended up on her butt facing the far wall. She glanced over her shoulder at Akashiya and held her hands up.

"I'll take the food. What did you bring?"

"I thought you might be hungry. When I checked in with the housemother, she said you had not come down at all today."

Kurumu shrugged, bobbing her empty hands emphatically.

"Enough talking. Hand it over."

Akashiya giggled, picking up the plastic container and presenting it to Kurumu. Kurumu ignored the silly wench, pulling off the white top to unleash the lovely aroma in all its glory. She promptly grabbed up the roll from the platter and stuffed it into her mouth.

"It's a good thing I ran to the cafeteria first. I'm sorry it took so long getting back from classes. Ms. Ishigami was being really hard on me today."

Kurumu paused, glancing at her guest. Akashiya was clearly troubled, but Kurumu had no idea whom this woman was. Instead of voicing her ignorance, she shrugged and grabbed up a morsel of glazed chicken.

"Do you have something to eat this with, or am I to use my fingers?"

"Oh, sorry, um… here."

Kurumu popped the bite into her mouth before taking the chopsticks. Chewing twice and swallowing, Kurumu shrugged again.

"I don't know Ms. Ishigami."

"She is the art teacher."

Kurumu chuckled as she took down a mouthful of creamy noodles. The sauce was fantastic, but Kurumu refrained from shoveling the meal down her gullet. She slowed her pace, knowing that roll would hit that empty pit soon which should stave off her frantic instincts.

"You wasted your free elective with art?"

"I like art."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"Your bunnies on your note disagree with you."

"Those were puppies."

Kurumu kept it in, deciding it would be okay if she took another bite as an excuse for not responding to that.

"Anyways, Tsukune agrees with me that she was being totally unreasonable."

"Tsukune is in art?"

Akashiya nodded. That was a mild surprise. Kurumu could not imagine very many boys picking art as their free elective. Maybe he really was some sort of male counterpart trying to expand his base of female attention, despite his rather ordinary appearance working against him.

"What is Tsukune?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I know you are a vampire and probably the whole school knows I'm a succubus now, thanks to you two dragging me all around in my true form."

"That's not true!"

The sharp denial caught Kurumu off guard. Akahsiya's eyes wavered with emotions. Unsure of herself, Kurumu sought clarification.

"What happened then?"

"After the fight?"

"Yea. I woke up in my room naked, so… I figured you had to bring me here as I was."

"My true form told Tsukune that if we were going to spare you, that we would have to bring you back discretely."

Kurumu scowled. She regarded the plate, half the contents already devoured. Hunger lacked importance now.

"You talk of her like she is someone else."

"But she is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really understand it either, but…"

Akashiya paused, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Mother told me that I had to be sealed away, that I was too dangerous."

"Sealed away?"

Akashiya pointed at the jeweled pendent resting upon the swell of her bosom.

"This rosary is an artifact designed to contain the power of a vampire that has lost control of itself."

Kurumu frowned.

"But I fought with your true form."

"Yes. If the danger is deemed great enough by her, I think my rosary can be removed. I don't really know how it works. It's only happened twice."

Kurumu absently stowed a mouthful of noodles away.

"For years my mother talked about finding a way to safely remove the seal. It frightens me that the seal may be breaking."

"I don't get it. If the seal was broken, why doesn't your true form stay out? How do you get back to you?"

Akashiya bowed her head, clearly troubled.

"I don't know. Tsukune says she willingly goes back."

"Goes back?"

"She puts the seal back on."

"That's kind of weird."

"I don't understand it. But she spoke to me."

Kurumu held out a hand.

"Okay, this is really weird, Akashiya. If I hadn't seen her in person, I'd probably think you are crazy right about now."

"I know."

"But. But, I do know that the Akashiya that is here is not the one that broke me up like that. So… what did she say to you?"

"She told me that you would kill Aono."

"When?"

"Before I found you in the infirmary."

Kurumu shook her head, annoyed.

"I… I think she hears things. Its not like either time when she took control."

"What?"

"I don't recall anything about fighting you. I remember you stabbing me, and then the next thing I know, Tsukune is holding me and you are unconscious. I have no idea what happened."

Kurumu felt terrible.

"I'm very sorry about that. I… I was very mistaken about how much you care for Aono."

"No, that's okay. But what I was trying to say before was that she might have heard all those conversations with mother about her being a danger. So, maybe that is why she reseals herself."

Kurumu set aside her platter of food, though there was not very much left to it as she had been gnawing away at it without really noticing her progress. Taking a deep breath, she leaned over and patted Akashiya on the head.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand half of what you said there. You're a crazy, confusing girl and I'll leave it at that. So… back to things I might understand. How did you bring an unconscious succubus into a dorm discreetly?"

Akashiya smiled, straightening up.

"Well, I stayed with you while Tsukune ran to the dorm. He begged for the housemother for Nazohashi."

"Nazohashi? Why her?"

"He said you were both called out of the room during the first day. I think that happened, right?"

Kurumu was surprised that he had recalled something so trivial.

"We were. So you guys brought Nazohashi out here?"

"We did, though she wasn't very pleased with this."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, wondering how tight lipped their class rep was. Knowing there was nothing that could be done about it now, she gestured to Akashiya to continue.

"I take it the three of you carried me?"

Akashiya laughed nervously. She was notably flush.

"Not exactly. None of us could carry you outright so we had to send Tsukune back to the dorms to get blankets and Burumoto."

"Burumoto? How many people did you drag into this?"

"I assure you we did not drag you… much."

"What?"

"Uh… Nazohashi said she saw you eating with Burumoto so she suggested having him carry you while you were wrapped up in a blanket. He was very, very capable of carrying you… by himself."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm only forty two kilos. You shoved me across a room and out a window without any trouble at all."

"I was… tired."

"Okay, maybe I'll believe that, but what of the other two?"

Akashiya puffed up.

"I don't want to talk about this. We got Burumoto because the others could not carry you for one reason or another. When we arrived at the dorm, Nazohashi and I carried you the rest of the way. Nazohashi realized that we did not have your door keys and that it was too late to go for them, so she begged the housemother for the spare key to get you in the room. Once there, she turned you over to my care and I did everything else."

Kurumu did not care much for the extra hands involved in this mess, but at least she knew both of them. Burumoto would be easy enough to placate. As for the other, it was hard to say. The fact that the girl had helped at all was reassuring, considering she had slapped the class rep only hours before that point.

The realization that her true form had not been nearly as compromised as she had feared brought a relief that felt so wonderful.

"I thought things would be so much worse for me."

"Why?"

"Because nobody really likes a succubus."

"Oh, that's not true at all. Tsukune and I very much want to be your friend. Don't you want to be our friend, Kurumu?"

Kurumu giggled. She had been seconds away from killing both of them. It was tough to swallow down friendship with that glaring error stabbing her in the back. While she felt extremely indebted to Aono, she did not feel any such obligation towards Akashiya.

She smiled at the girl, rolling the idea of this Akashiya not being the same as the true form. Dividing the two made her feel very regretful about her actions against this one, but the other…

"I can be your friend, Moka. Is that okay?"

"Yes! I would very much like that."

The relief in Akashiya's voice was startling. The girl even rubbed a knuckle against each eye, though this hardly seemed something to cry over. It was not like Kurumu had never had a girl as a friend before. Just this morning, that Shirayuki had shared some ice cream with her. And there was Nazohashi. That girl had talked with her a couple times. That counted, right?

Fighting the tightness in her throat, Kurumu refused to make this anything more special than any other acquaintance she had made in the past.

"Well… as a friend… could you tell me what my classroom assignments are?"

It was a start.

* * *

Author Notes:

If my format has not been figured out yet, I break chapters into days. This means some chapters will be less than others simply over how much Kurumu does in that day.

I am very aware that Kurumu is not referenced as being aware of Shirayuki prior to her actual introduction. I found the whole idea of Mizore Shirayuki interesting, but poorly executed in the context of a continuous storyline. The anime obviously attempted to fix that by introducing her before the student police arc. I am doing the same, but in a different context. I'm showing that she's there, people know about her, but she is essentially a side character till she gets over certain issues that are going on.

After bouncing ideas around with Anzer'ke, I decided to take a certain route of filling an awkward plot hole in regards to Akashiya's confusing past. Obviously I did not go into great depth at this time over this, but the mother she is referencing is Gyokuro and trying to have Kurumu understand something that Moka barely comprehends is bound to be confusing.

I feel a little bad about not even giving a cameo to either OC this chapter but Burumoto is not allowed inside the dorm and Nazohashi is not exactly breaking down Kurumu's door to be a friend. Bear in mind that this is Kurumu's POV so I'm only going to show what she is involved in. I'll let the imagination fill in all the blanks in regards to what else is going on.


	5. An End to Solitude

Kurumu yawned as she slipped on her shoes in the lobby. She hoped the attendance office would pardon her for missing her morning classes, but she had forgotten to set her alarm last night. As she had went to bed still unable to keep her human form, it had not even crossed her mind that she would be okay this morning.

Not that she could call it morning with it being a little after eleven. She had woken up more than an hour ago. Figuring it was too late to run immediately to class, Kurumu had indulged in a long, hot shower with all the right cleaning products to make her feel fresh and desirable.

There had not been much else to her conversation with Akashiya last night. Once on the topic of schoolwork, they had not deviated till after eight at which point Akashiya left for bed. Kurumu had felt the early turn in rather strange, but Akashiya was yawning a lot there at the end and had said it was her normal bedtime.

As weird as she was, Akashiya had quite the knack for studies. Kurumu supposed she made up with intelligence what she lacked with common sense. Simply being around her had convinced Kurumu of the genuine innocence Akashiya possessed. If the girl had truly been as manipulative as Kurumu had initially suspected, such a visit would have never happened.

Kurumu still had her doubts about being friends with a girl she had tried to kill and had nearly killed her. That whole ramble about being sealed and her true form having a mind of its own had been the craziest thing Kurumu had heard in some time. She supposed it was possible since Akashiya had such a powerful true form. It was not like Kurumu had met any other creatures of such caliber.

Whatever the case was, Kurumu hoped to never see those terrifying crimson eyes again. The normal Akashiya might be silly and likely to continue stealing the attention, but at least she could help Kurumu out with her studies and possibly share some things about Aono. It would also be nice to be around a girl that did not immediately treat her like a lesser being.

It was very nice out today. She smiled up at the warm sun, taking in a deep breath of the spring scent that surrounded the dorms. With her schoolbag in her hands, Kurumu started towards the dining hall. Having missed another meal, she wanted to get something else in her stomach before returning to class. She realized she would arrive around the lunch hour, but figured she could use that time to apologize to her teachers and make up any work she had missed. With Akashiya's help last night, she doubted there would be much.

She wondered what Aono would think when he saw her today. She quickly shook her head, not wanting to dwell anymore on that boy. Thinking too much about him had already made her act so stupid and she was not going to let herself do it again. She was pretty convinced he was a witch instead of the male version of her kind, since she remembered that slowly healing nip to the neck. It would have been nice to blame her bad behavior on some charm but she would regretfully have to own up to it and move forward.

Since society treated freshmen as the least important class of high school, her dorm was the farthest from the pathway to the school. The elliptical Kurai building stood along the route. Graveled walkways snaked through the rugged grass to the double doors of the cafeteria.

Yokai Academy did have quite the assortment of impressive architecture. While the standardized dorms did not look like much from the inside, the exterior facade comprised of an assortment of fluted columns, false balconets, and watchful harbingers crafted out of the marble to rest upon random perches. Recessed between these columns were varying shades of gray brick pressed against each other with reddish black mortar that oozed out like beads of rotten blood.

Kurai was a very different building. The back half of it was nothing but a boring, brownish cement block structure with gray service doors for the employees to drag stock through. Though the building skillfully curved in many spots, the face always straightened out for an entryway.

In contrast, the rest of the dining hall was an odd assortment of twisted plates of black glass held together by a silver plated lattice. As the framework darted out in all different directions, holding sections that varied in shape and size, it gave off the appearance of a net being pushed to its limits to contain the darkness. While it certainly looked neat, Kurumu figured it would be hot as hell in there during the summer.

Kurumu closed in on the nearest set of doors. She had an odd feeling as she grabbed the handle and tugged the heavy frame open. It was an odd desire directed at her, causing her to glance about with confusion. There was nobody visible on the premises, since most of the students would be in school. Thinking it strange, Kurumu shook her head and slipped inside.

The cafeteria was devoid of activity. The many tables scattered throughout the expansive chamber were empty. Black racks hung from the ceiling by steel cables. Canned lights pointed in varying angles were fixed to these racks, though none were turned on presently despite the dark atmosphere. Even the brightest hour of the day would have difficulty penetrating those dark panes of glass.

Kurumu walked listlessly towards the open counters that divided the dining area from the kitchen. A woman wearing an apron over her sleeveless, blue blouse was slouched against the register. The device was almost useless since most students paid for their meals with the swipe of their preloaded ID card. Seeing no other souls nearby, Kurumu approached the woman.

The woman glanced over with all the enthusiasm of a cat being prodded to move out of the warm spot of a windowsill. A black hairnet was drawn over her curly, strawberry locks that were pinned up in a bun at the back of her head. Her greenish eyes were cut by a vertical sliver of black instead of the normal circular spot.

"May I help you?"

The drawl and tone hardly gave off the impression she was interested in doing so. With notable reluctance, the woman lifted up from the register.

"Can I get something to eat?"

"We don't make lunch here. No need to."

"Oh. Okay."

Kurumu disliked the idea of walking all the way to the academy to eat lunch there. Sighing, she turned away.

"If you want, you can pick something out of the freezers. We also have some packaged things like chips and cookies which you can get at any time if our doors are open. Lots of students stop in for snacks late at night."

"Oh, really? Um… where is that stuff?"

With a disinterested look, the woman pointed off to her right.

"Thanks."

"Freshmen, right?"

"Uh… yes, Ma'am."

"Pretty thing like you should not be walking about campus alone. I swear, girls these days lack any sense."

Kurumu rolled her eyes at the remark, moving off in the direction indicated. Normally the counter was filled up with different entrees set out on trays that had an index card with the name and price. At the far end of the counter were an empty cart and a stack of black trays. Usually different cups of vegetables and fruits were placed upon the many levels of the cart, all having the same price. This was where the line started.

Moving past the familiar spot, Kurumu noted the small snack section the woman had indicated. Having a notorious weakness for sweets, Kurumu had pointedly avoided looking into the trio of freezer carts. Aware that they would have almost no impact on the fullness of her stomach, she continued to ignore those devilish creations. Yesterday's treat was good enough for the week.

The other pair of racks was similar to the convenience store shelves Kurumu had seen long ago. Her junior high had not had this sort of novelty, so the last time she had seen anything like this had been back in the fourth grade while holding her mother's hand and pointing at the things she wanted.

By all that is holy they have chocolate!

Kurumu pouted, knowing she could but should not. She spied a small section of packaged sweet muffins. Bread was filling and different from the normal rice cakes. She grabbed up two of those, one loaded with cinnamon crumbs and the other boasting of banana goodness. She snatched a bag of nuts, figuring some protein would be nice. A citrus drink should round out this poor attempt at a healthy lunch. There was a vending machine on the other side of the register that had the juices and teas.

Kurumu headed back to the register, forcing the reluctant employee to do something productive. The woman grabbed up a cordless scanner, flashing the red beam over each item as Kurumu handed them over. The redhead did not bother saying the total as she gestured to the card reader while placing the items in a small, white bag.

Kurumu swiped her card and took the bag. She favored the woman with a slight smile and walked off to the trio of vending machines. Slipping her arm through the holes of the bag, she freed up her hand to rummage through one of her schoolbag's side compartments for some change.

Dropping a couple coins into the slot, Kurumu punched the button for mango passion. Retrieving the can that tumbled into the silver chute at the bottom, Kurumu slipped the chilled beverage into her bag as she started for the door.

Figuring to eat as she walked, Kurumu unzipped a small pouch on the side of her schoolbag and tugged out the shoulder strap. She grabbed the hook on the end and turned her bag over to clip it onto the opposing ring. Kurumu ducked her head down as she lifted the strap over, letting it settle down so her schoolbag could hang effortlessly upon her shoulder across her body.

Kurumu rolled her eyes, annoyed at how the strap nestled between her breasts, but it could not be helped. If she did not cross her body, she would have to hold the strap the entire walk anyways. Sighing, she pulled out one of her muffins just as she reached the door. She leaned in, using her shoulder to push open the door as she freed her lunch from its plastic confines.

This banana flavored thing was not bad at all. After taking a couple bites off the side, she noted a thin layer was peeling off the bottom. Curious, she yanked it off, noting it was some thin paper like material. It was such an odd thing to wrap about food. With a shrug, she wadded it up and tossed it into her mouth.

Kurumu made a face, not liking the way that went down. She dropped the rest of her muffin back in the bag in favor of her drink. As the top was solid, Kurumu let one finger slice through the aluminum with a thought. Tipping her head back, she took a large swig to wash down the ragged thing in her throat. With a couple gulps, she felt much better.

Moving her drink to the hand with the bag looped through, she took her muffin back out to quickly finish it. With a glance, she noted she was walking past the collection of buildings that served as suites for those that could afford living in luxury. By her understanding, each suite had its own bathroom and exterior door, so it was not that big of a deal with them being co-ed.

The path was quickly taking her to the woods. Kurumu pulled out the other muffin, noting it also had that papery film wrapped about the lower half of the treat. This time she tossed both the plastic and the edible mold into her bag before devouring the delectable snack in five bites. She took her first couple steps into the forest as she washed down the quick meal with the rest of her juice.

The sudden feeling blindsided her. Before she could comprehend what was going on, an arm thrust about her body, hauling her up off her toes. Her scream became a gasp as she desperately grabbed at the arm in an attempt to loosen the grip about her neck. She kicked and flailed as her back pressed against something large.

"Careful now."

A serpent tongue licked the side of her face as the arm holding her started to thin out. The sudden sharpness of the bone bit painfully into her hands, drawing blood.

"It's double sided when I want it to be."

As threatening as that sounded, she had to keep struggling simply to get air. Terrified her aggressor was going to cut her head off or strangle her, Kurumu shot her tail out and flapped it about wildly. She struck something solid with the spade end that caused her attacker to stagger forwards, allowing her feet to touch the ground.

Bending back as he stumbled, Kurumu slipped out of his grasp to land on her back at his feet. Turning quickly on her belly, she scrambled through his thick legs. Once clear, she turned over and looked up at the back of the shaggy, bestial head of the creature.

This fight was over.

"You, bitch! I'm going to tear you apart!"

When he turned about, she caught his gaze with ease. She hammered him with thoughts of doubt, forcing him to question why he would attack her. He staggered back, clasping his head with an appendage that quickly reverted back to the likeness of a human arm. In moments, Saizou had completely changed back.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I… I don't understand."

Kurumu spared a glance at her tattered bag, not sure where her last item had been thrown off to. She sighed, supposing this encounter had been inevitable. Getting to her feet, she brushed herself off.

"Is this about Aono?"

Saizou bristled at the remark. He looked upon her with renewed anger, but a quick glare subdued him.

"Yes. Why him?"

"What?"

"You were with him."

"But I thought we established that Akashiya is the one you want."

"Yes."

"So what is the problem?"

Saizou growled. He was difficult to control because he frightened her. She kept having to think over and over that he wanted Akashiya and that she was only his friend.

"I… you could… do better."

Kurumu laughed, breaking her line of sight as she dared not give him any ideas to fuel that statement.

"Saizou. We both know Akashiya hangs all over Aono, right?"

"Yes."

The tone in his voice was murderous. Kurumu had to capture his gaze to keep him in check.

"Let me win over Aono. Once he and I are a couple, you should have no issue having Akashiya to yourself."

Saizou stared blankly as she planted the idea firmly in his head. He nodded dumbly, yielding to her plan.

"Just trust me, Saizou. She'll never go to you if you harm Aono. So you must be patient."

With a soft smirk, she nodded off in the direction of the path.

"Now hurry back to school, Saizou. You don't want to miss out on your lunch."

"Yea. I am a bit hungry."

With an absent step, Saizou started down the path towards the school.

Kurumu let out a heavy sigh of relief once he was out of sight. She had no intention of walking the normal way to school now, as she had no idea how long her charm would work on Saizou. There was no telling how he would come out of it but she really hoped he would not attack anyone.

Glancing down, she noted her tail was still out and sighed again. She drew it back in, aware that Saizou might have noticed it and realize what she had done. She hoped she had kept his gaze too fixated to notice anything beyond her eyes.

Feeling uneasy about things, Kurumu decided against lingering here any longer in case he did come back.

* * *

The rounds of bowing and scraping in the faculty lounge had been quite the awkward ordeal. Akashiya had neglected to mention her absence was supposedly due to a cold, something none of the teachers had believed to begin with given the sturdy constitution of most students. Though Ms. Nekonome had been very dismissive about the whole thing, Ms. Kagome had been very reproachful implying that she might have to tutor her personally if she fell behind.

Akashiya was so sweet it was silly. The welcome back to class had been a little too enthusiastic for Kurumu's tastes, though it did bring in some lovely attention. Embarrassed but pleased, Kurumu had quietly taken her seat.

As it was still the first week, the only notable thing they did in biology was find out their assignment for next week. Saizou's absence had been far more disturbing, though not worrisome enough to prevent her from taking notes. She would have to be careful.

As they got up at the sound of the bell, Kurumu noted how stiff and detached Burumoto behaved. He had barely acknowledged her presence, which bothered her, but did not surprise her. He knew the truth and likely would not have anything more to do with her. She could easily fix that with a glance, but she knew it would be a hollow victory. If that was how he wanted to be, she would respect it. It was not like someone else could not take his place.

"Hey, Kurumu!"

Kurumu nearly laughed at how quick this girl befriended people. She picked up her bag and offered Akashiya a smile.

"Yes?"

"What class do you have now? I never asked last night."

"Home economics."

Akashiya grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, that. I was never any good at that. My guardian honestly thought I was trying to kill him."

Kurumu giggled.

"If it was that bad, you should have taken the class."

"I don't know about that. It is a grade, after all."

"Oh? It's not like they factor in your electives into your GPA."

"I know, but I'd rather not set myself up for failure."

"I totally understand, Ms. My Puppies Look Like Bunnies."

"There's nothing wrong with my puppies!"

That remark drew quite a bit attention. Unable to meet Moka's gaze and keep a straight face, Kurumu glanced to the corner of the room.

"My puppies are better."

"Oh yea? Let's see them!"

It was too much. Kurumu held up two fingers to Akashiya, shaking them gently. Realizing she did not have the time to bask in this stirred up perversion, Kurumu turned her little finger wag into a farewell.

"I'll show you in gym. I've got to go now."

"That's no fair, Kurumu."

Kurumu quickly made her escape before hearing any more complaints. A tingle coursed down her spine as she briskly walked down the hall in the direction of the labs. If this was going to be the typical reaction she drew from crowds with Akashiya around, it might not be so bad to be friends.

She had noticed this before, but she was the only girl from her class that headed this direction. It was not like her elective choice was unpopular. Ms. Hitori had said on the first day that they were fully booked so if anyone wanted to change to a different elective to let her know right away so another girl could have the vacant spot.

Kurumu wondered if she would see Shirayuki there. That strange girl had not been in biology today. It seemed so unlikely for anyone to single out home economics as the only class worth attending. What was that girl thinking? If she did not start showing up for all the classes, her expulsion was bound to happen.

As Kurumu arrived at the door to her elective, she decided that it was her duty to say something. She owed that much for the help and sweets from yesterday. Determined to find her estranged classmate, Kurumu stepped through the doorway.

The home economics room was easily the size of two laboratories. Several wing walls jutted out between the windows that looked out to the courtyard behind the school. A stove with an exhaust hood was built into each side of the wall. Cabinets flanked the stove and turned the corner. A two compartment sink was built into the counter top halfway between stations. To utilize the dead space between stations, an island with matching cabinetry served as additional workspace for prepping meals.

Lining the exterior wall was six stations with two stoves each. There were two more stoves on Kurumu's right, one built into the wall similar to the corner station along the exterior. The other stove lacked an exhaust hood and was pressed up against the interior wall shared with the corridor. There was no wing wall here so that the students at these stations would have a clear view of the teacher's station at the center of the room.

Between the two stations on her right was a door that opened into the dry goods storage. On the far side of the room, there was another door for the walk-in cooler and freezer. As the room was symmetrical, there were two more stoves across from the far exterior station.

Ms. Hitori was already standing at attention behind her prep table centered in the front of the room. Beyond her, there was a second door to the corridor, though very few students came from that direction. There were no more classrooms in that direction with the hallway ending at an open stairwell that went down to the lower level.

The teacher had her arms crossed as she watched the students take their places. She wore a black apron with frills of lace stitched into the hems of the shoulder straps. The darkness contrasted sharply with the bright yellow blouse underneath.

Miko Hitori was the only teacher that had introduced herself with her full name. Her reddish locks were shaved short on the sides about her tiny ears, very much like a boy, though the woman still managed a healthy ponytail in the back. Her bangs were trimmed short and had a habit of moving of their own accord like they were alive. It was hard to say if she knew it or not, but occasionally Ms. Hitori's eyes would flash from hazel to gold during her lectures over procedures.

"Ah, Ms. Kurono. Glad to see you could join us."

Kurumu smiled softly, wandering over to the teacher while glancing about the stations for signs of Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hitori. I did not see you in the faculty lounge earlier."

"That would be because I prefer not to be in that hornet's nest. You'll have to rely on your partners today."

"My partners?"

"Yes, we assigned partners for the semester the other day. You do remember that we were going to have our first assignment today?"

Kurumu shrugged, honestly having not paid much attention when she had been in class. She looked about with concern, wondering what she was supposed to do. Already several girls were taking up their stations, giggling amongst each other.

"You will be working at number fourteen with Shirayuki and Sakamori."

"With Shirayuki?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No… just surprised."

"I see Sakamori is already here, so take your place and get to work."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kurumu wandered somewhat aimlessly as she glanced at the stoves. Each stove had a white number stenciled in the lower right corner of the door. As she slowly walked in the direction of the freezer, she noted the stoves that she could see with ease went from ten to twelve. Fourteen would have to be the last stove up against the wall shared with the cooler.

Thinking that had something to do with Shirayuki, Kurumu took note of the redhead that was already busying herself with pulling things out from the cabinets. The girl was humming merrily to herself, bobbing her head in a manner that sent her carefully curled locks bouncing all over the place. Her hair easily could have stretched past her shoulders if it had not been turned into a complex mess of ribbons and bows that had no rhyme or reason.

Wondering what it was with all the redheads, Kurumu gave the girl a wide berth as she set down her schoolbag on a clear section next to the stove.

"Sakamori?"

The girl turned, favoring Kurumu with a very bright smile.

"Oh, hey, you must be Kurono!"

That high pitched squeak startled Kurumu. She forced a smile and nodded. She was about to ask about the assignment when she paused, slightly confused for a moment with the girl's appearance. One of her eyes was this faint blue while the other was a very rich green.

"Yup, I'm Sakamori! But you can call me Hinoko!"

"Uh… okay."

"Wow! You're so pretty!"

"… thanks."

"I guess we all are pretty though, seeing as how we get to change how we look as we please, right?"

That was not even remotely true, but Kurumu was not in the mood to correct her. Since they were talking about appearances, Kurumu gestured at the girl, wondering about the look.

"You're hair…?"

"Oh, you like it? I did it myself!"

Not even close to something worthy of bragging about.

"Yea. What is our assignment here?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! You weren't here yesterday!"

The girl simply smiled at the end of her statement. Kurumu frowned after a couple moments of prolonged silence.

"… yea."

"Oh, yea! We're making cookies! Have you ever made cookies before?"

Kurumu had never been able to make sweets before. Supposedly when she was young, her mother had caught her eating handfuls of sugar out of the bag. After that, her mother rarely had the ingredients for such things in the pantry to be used or pilfered.

"You know what you're doing?"

"Oh, I've made cookies since I was eight. A little bit of sugar, flour, butter and sake."

"Sake?"

"Of course. I wonder where Ms. Hitori keeps that. I checked in the dry goods but the only thing I found was cooking wine. That's no good."

Kurumu highly doubted alcohol was needed to make cookies. With a nervous smile, she looked about the room for sanity. Several girls were making trips to the dry goods, some carrying bags of flour and sugar back to their stations. Glancing about her own station, she noted nothing but the pots and pans had been set out.

"Did you not get the other things?"

The girl smacked herself in the forehead.

"Oh, right! Sorry! I guess we can still make cookies without sake."

Sakamori grinned as she pointed to the stove.

"I've already set the oven for preheat. I'll be right back!"

With an odd giggle, the girl skipped away. Sakamori had almost reached the teacher's station when Shirayuki wandered in the front door. The redhead favored the quiet girl with an overly animated wave before continuing on her merry way.

Shirayuki said nothing when she arrived, having the same disinterested look she had from the other day. She still had that familiar white stick in her mouth. She did not have a schoolbag, but she was holding one of those frozen treats from yesterday. She leaned up against the island across from Kurumu and reached into that front pocket stitched into the shirt that Kurumu knew was not official dress for the school. It was similar to yesterday's attire, though the sleeves were green today.

"Hey."

Shirayuki shrugged at the remark, withdrawing a wooden spoon from her pocket. Tugging off the top of her treat, she took a scoop and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Are we allowed to eat in here?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

Kurumu frowned, supposing it probably was okay since they cooked in here. She thought about saying something about attendance, but decided against it for today. She could always bring it up later.

"Hey, you picked this spot?"

"Yes."

"And me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I knew your name."

There was a loud squeal. Kurumu glanced to the source and grimaced. Sakamori had fallen in the middle of the class and was now covered in a sheen of white powder. Several girls were laughing at the redhead's plight as Ms. Hitori reprimanded the girl and moved to assist. Sakamori pushed back up onto her knees, rubbed the back of her head and started laughing herself.

Kurumu favored Shirayuki with a dubious look.

"And you picked her?"

Shirayuki shrugged.

"Nobody else wanted her."

Kurumu sighed. Shaking her head, she started off for the teacher. With Shirayuki empty handed and Sakamori having her own ideas on how to make cookies, it looked like it would be up to her to find out what they were supposed to do here.

* * *

It was the final hour of the day and it could not have come sooner. Apparently becoming partners in class was the same as friends in Sakamori's crazy world. She had insisted on walking with her new friends to their next class, somehow managing to drag an embarrassed Shirayuki to her first gym period. Thankfully Kurumu's locker was nowhere near Sakamori's so she was able to escape shortly after arriving in the locker room.

Her secret admirer had been pleased with her return. That healthy rush of desire made her whole wreck of a day worth it so she had spent extra time posturing and changing. If the girl next to her had not said something, she might have been late getting out to the track.

It was mildly disappointing that Shirayuki had not felt like coming to their class. Shirayuki had been out on the grounds, but she had hung around the coaches mostly, sitting out from most of the activities. It had been quite notable considering no other students were excused from participation.

Kurumu thought about talking to Nazohashi about this, but felt that would be too intrusive. They still had not talked since that angry hallway exchange, so Kurumu had her doubts over how willing Nazohashi would be towards talking. It really was not her business if Shirayuki attended class.

Besides, with a quick glance about their room, Kurumu saw only two vacant desks in the five rows and five columns, and one of those belonged to Saizou. The other vacancy was in front of Aono, whom for all purposes had been only interested in Akashiya this past week. It was obvious that Shirayuki was reclusive, so sitting by Aono would not have changed much. The other two students she would have been by were also quiet guys.

Absently, Kurumu flipped the lip of the small sack she held in her lap. She darted two fingers in and pulled out a tiny, sugar cookie. She popped it in her mouth, swallowing it down after a few seconds of chewing. They were pretty good for a first attempt, though not very satisfying for a nearly empty stomach. Dinner had never been so appealing.

Thanks to Akashiya's help last night, the short quiz at the start of the hour had been simple enough. Ms. Nekonome had collected up the papers, promising to have them graded and returned on Monday. She was now lecturing over a new subject and had already written down the reading assignment for the weekend.

The bell announced the end of the school day. Ms. Nekonome perked up with a bright smile.

"That's all for the day. Make sure to read your lessons and behave yourselves this weekend. For those of you who have not decided upon a club to join, there will be a rally during lunch and after school on Monday. These will be tender moments to look upon when you are older so please get involved as much as you can."

There always seemed to be a few students that would groan over everything Ms. Nekonome had to say, normally boys. The teacher strolled out the front of the class, oblivious or uncaring about the discord. As she crossed in front of Nazohashi, the class representative stood up swiftly.

"Stand."

Kurumu set her goodie bag down on her desk, got to her feet and followed the traditional protocol. She picked up her schoolbag from the two hooks bolted onto the side of her desk. She reached for her treats but her hand swiped through empty air.

"So what's this?"

Kurumu frowned at Burumoto, whom was holding her goodie bag. He reached in with his fat fingers, pulling out one. He held it up to his nostril and sniffed rather dramatically.

"Those are cookies."

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

He popped the morsel into his mouth.

"They're not for you."

He made a sour face, dragging his tongue along his teeth in an awkward attempt to scrape the taste off.

"Ugh… so who are you trying to kill?"

Kurumu scowled, swiping the bag with ease out of his massive hands. She saw Akashiya wander out the back door latched to Aono.

"They are not that bad."

"Much too sweet."

"I like sweet."

"Something like bean paste would be more satisfying."

"You don't make cookies out of bean paste."

"My mother would have to disagree."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, not wanting to drag this conversation into family recipes. She thought about stuffing her cookies into her schoolbag, but decided against it. Instead she pulled out the strap and hooked it, looping it over her head as she had done this morning.

"About the other day…"

"When you were injured?"

Kurumu nodded, holding her goodie bag and glancing off to the corner of the room. She could tell that most of the students had already left.

"Yea…"

A palm pressed to the top of her head. Though she doubted he meant to be so rough, his strength applied to tousling her hair caused her to stagger.

"I wondered about it, but it makes sense now."

"Huh?"

"Pretty girls like you normally are a lot more confident."

She bristled at the remark. She backed away from him, lifted her head but would not meet his gaze.

"I'm very confident. I'm the most attractive girl in this class and I know it. Akashiya is a close second, I'll admit, but still a second."

Burumoto chuckled deeply.

"I was meaning the way you look at people. Anyways, I should be heading to practice. I don't know what your business was with Saizou, but I'd suggest you steer clear of him. Nothing good will come of dealing with a monstrel."

Kurumu perked up at his mention of Saizou and practice. She had secretly hoped to convince him to walk her back to the dorms for that reason. Realizing that was not going to happen, she would have to walk quickly to make sure she was with someone on the trip back. Akashiya and Aono were first to come to mind.

Turning her nose up, she strutted past him.

"I can take care of myself, Burumoto."

She heard him shoulder up his bag.

"Just be careful."

It felt good to know he cared even without the charm. Still, she knew if she was going to pursue anyone in this school it would have to be Aono. He was different, which intrigued her, and in a way she owed him her life. He certainly was the sort to be too kind to criticize her first attempts at cooking sweets. Bean paste? What sort of creature preferred bean paste over sugar?

Kurumu quickened her step as she made her way down the hallway. In a few minutes she arrived at the grand hall. She hurried down the steps and turned about, heading for the main doors that were closest to the wide path that went back to the dorms.

She was catching up to quite the crowd of students at the main door. Only the upperclassmen were in clubs this early in the school year, so most of these gathered were her peers. Kurumu faltered a step, glancing about the crowd for a familiar face. Finding neither, she resumed her fast step, though with her short stature the only people she could out walk were the ones too busy talking to care.

As always, walking through a crowd drew some nice attention that she could not avoid. Even with the strap of her schoolbag somewhat holding her bounce in check, several boys wanted her. She even suffered a slight slap to the rump, which if she had the time, she would have put some respect into that boy. As was, her quick glance for the offender turned up nothing so she walked on out into the open courtyard.

Akashiya was actually fairly easy to find out here. She was the only pink haired girl on campus. She was out on the path, slightly ahead of the rest of the students, but she was not moving. She was pressed up against Aono, her arms about him as her lips boldly pressed against his neck.

Kurumu winced at a sudden pain in her chest. Even knowing that this was probably just a meal for the vampire, Kurumu recognized most of the other students were thinking this was something intimate. Fuming, she stomped towards them, ignoring the whispered remarks of the self righteous girls and the jealous stares of the boys.

Kurumu imagined several of these students had been present at the showdown in the grand hall. Calming herself, she walked up next to the apparent couple and held up her bag of goodies.

"Hey, Tsukune!"

Akashiya jumped, clutching her chest, as she quickly backed off Aono.

"I baked you some treats."

Aono turned about, pale and with a dim look in his soft eyes. He forced a weak smile.

"Hey, Kurumu. Glad to see you are better."

"Awww… is the parasite draining you of all your energy?"

"No! I wasn't! Well… not that much…"

Kurumu smirked, intentionally stepping in to his personal space. She held up the sack to him while gripping his arm.

"If you're too weak, I could feed you directly."

"If anyone is going to feed Tsukune, it is going to be me!"

While Kurumu enjoyed the crowd's attention upon her over this rivalry, she was surprised at Akashiya latching on to his other arm like that and tugging him away. She was at quite the disadvantage here, holding her bag of cookies while Akashiya had also utilized the shoulder strap for her schoolbag leaving both her hands free.

"Feed off him is what you mean."

"You're no different!"

Hell, she was losing this tug of war and Aono looked like he was about to faint. She tossed her cookies and latched fully onto him, holding his arm against her bosom. She took a deep breath in, loving the scent of him. The feel of him against her was not nearly as good as before, but that was probably due to his dim awareness of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Moka, but I heard from a reliable source that he wasn't seeing anyone."

The opposing grip relaxed.

"But… but!"

"So since he's available, I decided that I'm going to be his girlfriend."

"Tsukune is mine and mine alone!"

Akashiya darted in, this time planting her lips on the other side of his neck. Aono tensed up for a moment, offering a slight gasp. His breath rattled out and then his whole body went lax.

Kurumu shared in the panic as she tried to keep the boy upright.

"What did you do? Did you kill him?"

"No! I didn't! Tsukune! Are you alright?"

The attention from the crowd neared as curiosity won over. Kurumu glanced about, laughing nervously as she draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Um… we should get out of here."

"But Tsukune!"

"Just help me carry him, Moka. This is your fault."

"Okay."

With an awkward laugh to the crowd, Kurumu staggered off with Aono. Though the first few steps were difficult, Moka eventually figured out a pace that matched Kurumu's stride.

* * *

Author Notes:

As I look forward to the events of Rosario Vampire, I think I am going to condense the timeline. I've never enjoyed the idea of skipping huge gaps of time in any story. So while I am aware that the Ishigami incident happens around Tsukune's birthday, I am very inclined to bump that event a whole month ahead to Moka's birthday. It will be quite the departure from canon/manga but I will certainly do it more justice than the anime (which dropped it entirely).

My character tag on this story is for Kurumu because this is about her. I'm sure there may be some interest as to whether or not I'm aiming to pair Kurumu with Tsukune, but I can safely say it won't be happening in this story, which I plan to conclude at the end of the Student Police Arc. If I have a strong enough following, I will continue, but as of right now, I'm keeping focus on what would effectively be the first month of attendance at Yokai Academy.

I don't think I'll be using Sakamori much because she talks and talks and giggles as she burps and chases butterflies and philosophizes about the important impact butter has made on society and falls down when there is nothing to trip over. I hope you get the idea why this character personality would annoy the living hell out of Kurumu and essentially any reader exposed for prolonged periods to her nonsensical banter.

I certainly welcome any guesses as to what Sakamori and Ms. Hitori are.


	6. Presentation of a Girlfriend

It was a good thing Kurumu had gotten up so early this morning, as the simple task of making a meal for Aono had evolved into a huge ordeal. After having quite a heated argument with the apathetic staff at Kurai, Kurumu learned that while they would allow her to buy stock goods from them, they would not allow her to use their kitchen. Apparently all those students she had seen bringing boxed lunches either lived in the suites which had personal kitchens or they knew someone that did.

Kurumu had resisted the urge to give up at that point, mostly because this whole Aono thing confused her. It had not taken long into the walk yesterday for this inexplicable desire to rub against him to surface. With him barely conscious, there was no telling what she would have done if Akashiya had not been present.

It had been difficult to let go of him all throughout dinner. She had lots of good reasons to sit so close to him, pressed up against his side. He had needed the support. It had been easier to spoon feed him. Being glued to his side intensified the desire from the other boys. It also annoyed the hell out of Akashiya.

Despite all these good reasons, the truth of not wanting to let him go bothered her deeply. It frightened her that there was a part of her that genuinely wanted to be his girlfriend and not simply out of some sense of obligation over him saving her life or some fascination with him being her first experience with a witch. She had to speak with him. She had to know what exactly he wanted from her.

She knew he had stood up for her, protected her, and had expressed a desire for friendship. But these words had been spoken to the true form of a girl Kurumu had no doubts he cared for. He had not spoken with her since that altercation, so it could possibly have been only words to placate Akashiya. He had been so out of last night that she doubted he would remember anything he had said, though most of it had been groans and unintelligible mumbling.

They had probably carried on like idiots for the better part of an hour before some guy had stopped over to put an end to their squabble. He had introduced himself, though Kurumu could not recall his name as she had been so distracted at the time. She did remember him saying that he was on Aono's floor and would help the poor guy get back to his room before the two of them accidentally killed him. Akashiya had tried to protest but his remarks of them not really caring for Aono's welfare had quieted her.

He had been a very tall fellow with blue eyes as deep as the darkest recesses of the ocean. With ease, the young man had hauled Aono over his shoulder and walked out of the mess hall. Naturally, both of them had recovered from their shock to follow the guy and make sure that he at least did carry Aono to Chikara, the freshmen boys' dorm. Kurumu had waited another fifteen minutes with Akashiya before leaving the girl alone with those silly worries over Aono's safety. Surely the guy would have done something by that point if mischief had been his true intention.

Barely able to get any sleep at all last night, Kurumu had started the day with the sole purpose of defining her relationship with Aono. She clung to Aono's statement of having no relationship with Akashiya. He had not been under any charm and he had told her flat out that he was not seeing anyone. It was not the sort of thing a guy that was serious about being with a girl would say. While it was clear Akashiya felt otherwise, Kurumu doubted his feelings could have changed that quickly. So… maybe… if she was assertive enough she could convince him that she should be his girlfriend.

That was why making a meal for him was so important. Providing a meal for her man was the traditional expectation of a woman. All the media she had seen clearly supported this, though Kurumu had undergone heavy criticism when she had tried to do such things for Takada while under her charm. She had stopped her efforts, realizing their accusations were right to a degree.

But this time it would be different. She vowed not to charm him. This was not going to be some crappy relationship like her mother flaunted back at home where the men did all the housework. Even if it only ended up as a friendship, it would still be so much more than that selfish woman had ever bothered to show her.

Determined, Kurumu had purchased the goods from the troublesome workers at Kurai, figuring she could break into the home economics room if she had to. Thankfully such drastic measures had not been required. Ms. Hitori had already been working in the room and allowed Kurumu to do what she wanted provided she cleaned up anything she soiled. The teacher had even helped a little with the process under claims of damage control.

Kurumu glanced at the silver dial held to her wrist by a thin cord of black leather. It was nearly nine, but as it was Saturday, she hoped he had slept in else she would really be disappointed. If he had already slipped off to breakfast, she supposed she could store this meal in his room till the lunch hour rolled around.

Chikara had very little in common with Baratoge. Tiny slits of glass masqueraded as windows recessed in a dour, brown brick face. It was a taller building with open stairwells on both ends. There was a door at each level with a card swiper for entry instead of an overhead scanner. Though she had not seen it personally, Kurumu expected a central corridor connected the two stairwells with private rooms on either side.

Unlike Baratoge, the boys' mailboxes were built into a standalone shack several paces out from the center of the ground floor. There were no shoe lockers or even a main foyer as the ground floor was either locked up or open to the public. There was not even a door to the laundry room and she had seen some girls hanging out in the recreational room last night.

There did not appear to be any staff at Chikara to monitor the coming and going of guests. While this probably gave the boys more freedom, it certainly made it more difficult to find out where someone lived. Kurumu only knew that Aono was somewhere up on the fourth floor.

Kurumu took a deep breath. Firming her resolve, she started for the stairwell that guy had taken Aono up last night. She gripped tightly at the flat, wooden handle of the insulated container Ms. Hitori had allowed her to borrow. She was supposed to wash it up and bring it back on Monday since the school would be entirely locked up tomorrow.

It was a perfect day for a picnic with the sun already beating down so warmly upon the ground. The gentle breeze brushed across her skin, unable to stir up the pastel green tank top that clung tightly to her bosom. Unlike a normal tank top, the two straps of cloth that extended from the swell of her bust came together at the back of her neck. Once joined, the fabric stretched down the center of her back till it met the rest of the garment halfway down her torso.

Kurumu had really wanted to wear her shorts, but realized her modifications would be too obvious. She certainly did not want to walk around broadcasting that she had a tail. Yielding to reason, she had slipped into one of her school skirts, figuring it was cute enough to go with her top. Red or black certainly would have been so much better, but she had to work with what she had. She wished her color changing abilities extended to apparel.

She reached the stair, noting it was easily wide enough for three people to walk abreast. She touched the handrail, but quickly retracted her palm at the icky wetness now lovingly smeared across her hand. Grimacing, she wiped her palm across the top of the grainy cement wall.

Thinking how gross boys were, she walked up the first half flight of stairs. As she reached the first landing, she felt the approach of admirers. With a glance she confirmed that a pair of students were standing on the next landing, frozen by her charms.

If she had not been so focused, she might have enjoyed their attention as she walked up towards them. Already short, she imagined the two were getting quite the eyeful as she closed in on them. She smiled in their general direction before reaching their spot, turning tightly to start up the next half flight.

She shivered as she ascended, aware that the two were now eagerly attempting to see up her skirt. It felt great knowing that she must look awesome to stir up such a strong desire without even trying. The encounter was better than most of her experiences on the school grounds.

It was not long before she reached the fourth floor. Mounted on the frame of the glass door was the slot for the card that she had noticed last night from a distance. She frowned, realizing that was all there was. There was no button to buzz in or speak with an attendant. Sighing, she held her burden with both hands before her, regarding the door with a forlorn expression.

She had somewhat expected this to happen, but she figured if she waited long enough, a student would come out or return from the dining hall. With another sigh, she backed away from the door to lean against the half wall. Thankfully the landings did not have a railing, so there was no nasty surprises for her. The chill of the stone felt good against her back.

She liked this open concept. She closed her eyes, smiling as the breeze tickled across her cheeks, kicking her bangs all about. Her ribbon did not budge in the slightest, very securely tied about her ponytail. Pressing her rump firmly to the wall, she crossed her right leg over, toes gingerly touching the floor.

The door popped open with an audible click.

"What are you doing here?"

With the door being glass, Kurumu had expected to feel the approach of any boy. She was startled, awkwardly hopping to attention before regarded her unexpected companion. She frowned immediately, recognizing the guy as the one from the other night.

He regarded her through half lidded eyes, holding the door open with one hand while scratching behind his ear with the other. His hair was a wild tangled mess of inky black locks, betraying a recent awakening though his lack of apparel did him no favors. Topless, the guy was not all that impressive. The drawstrings of his navy blue sleep pants bobbed gently in the breeze.

"I came to see Aono."

The guy yawned grandly, stepping barefoot out of the hall and letting go of the door. The portal swung in to rest against his torso.

"What for?"

What was with the twenty questions? She stared at him, wanting to charm him out of her way, but his eyes were barely open and his attention was clearly upon the landing beneath them.

"Which room is he in?"

"Nineteen."

He waved towards the opening.

"Just try to keep it down. Some of us are still trying to sleep."

Kurumu scowled, shaking her head as she stepped past the tall guy. The first thing she noted was the rank stench in the air. It was so thick she could taste it in her mouth. Once the door shut behind her, the foulness quickly stagnated about her.

"Don't breath in too deep. That's Gomitsuro. Can't keep his form while he sleeps. You get used to it after awhile."

Her guide wandered off in front of her.

"Luckily he sleeps all the way at the other end of the hall. Nineteen is right here."

The boy gestured to a room on his right. He walked past two more doors before ducking into the open room on his left. The door slammed shut with quite dramatic finality.

It took much will to advance further into this cesspool. Almost feeling sick to her stomach, she noted the first door was twenty five. Taking a shallow breath, she held it in as she walked three doors down to her destination. Turning sharply, she knocked hard on the door. She worried it might have sounded a bit too frantic but getting out of this hall was urgent.

Kurumu was so happy to see Aono when he opened the door. She only glimpsed his white tee shirt before she dove into it, burying her face against his chest and breathing deeply of him. His scent was so much better.

"Kurumu!"

"Hey!"

The feminine protest startled her like that time she had discovered forks do not go inside the slots where the plugs for appliances normally go. She jumped so sharply that she winced from the impact of the top of her head crushing the bottom of his jaw. She only snapped out of her shock when he tried to pull away, causing her to grip firmly to his shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurumu turned her head aside, finding the source of her agitation. Akashiya was getting to her feet across the room, her hands clenched in fists as she scowled at Kurumu. The vampire was dressed in the school uniform, which seemed quite a sad thing to do on a day of leisure. Knowing she easily looked more interesting than that, Kurumu stuck her tongue out.

"Kurumu… I, uh… what's this?"

It felt so good pressed up against him like this. He was so warm and she could hear the rapid beat of his heart. Even despite that horrid stink trickling through his open doorway, she could taste that welcome desire directed upon her body. It was far stronger than it had been yesterday, likely as wonderful as it had been on their first encounter.

"Hmmm? What's what?"

"That."

Kurumu nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, loving the way it felt and it certainly did not hurt to see how agitated Akashiya became over such a small thing. She had no idea what he was confused about, considering she had hugged him before. Perhaps it was her awesome outfit that he was curious about. But she did not want to step away from him just so he could admire that. Not unless he wanted her to take it off.

Akashiya darted in and grabbed him by his arm.

"Let go of him!"

"Moka!"

The vampire tugged him so hard that all three of them went down in a heap. Kurumu did not mind so much as she fell squarely atop Aono, though the jarring impact to her hands did sting some. She could feel his inner thighs pressed to her hips which only made her want to wiggle and rub closer into him. It felt so good.

"Food?"

The breakfast! Kurumu snapped out of her trance, noting her luggage had bounced against the floor. The lid had fell open, letting the lovely aroma of the meal fill up the room. Thankfully very little had spilled across the floor. Kurumu picked herself up, her knee coming down.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Kurumu quickly pushed off him, realizing immediately what she had done. She blushed deeply, regarding his black pants before tearing her gaze away. Doubting she could say anything that she would not immediately regret, Kurumu crawled over his twitching, upright knee to salvage the breakfast.

"Aw, Tsukune, are you okay? Show me where she hurt you."

Kurumu whirled about.

"You will not!"

Aono had rolled aside, curled up in a fetal position, holding those that were most precious to him. Akashiya was kneeling over him, shaking his shoulder as she continued to badger him about his injury.

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head as she righted the container. It was a good thing she was not that hungry as she suspected she would have to feed three.

* * *

Kurumu stretched her arms up over her head, pleased with the quality of her meal. The workers had been very stingy about what she could take in place of a swipe from her ID card. It would have been a stretch to feed two people with the couple eggs and bit of rice they had given her to work with. It was a good thing Ms. Hitori had not minded Kurumu taking some additional stock.

Under Ms. Hitori's encouragement, Kurumu had stuck with making the simplest of omelets and padding a few rice balls. Cooking up the meal proved easy enough, despite her worry of burning the eggs to the pan. Actually, now that she had done it once, she wondered how anyone could do such a thing since it was obvious that when the milk and fluids were mostly gone, the dish was ready to be served up. Forming the rice into presentable shapes had proved far more difficult.

After Aono had recovered from his unfortunate accident, they had evacuated the smelly premises. He had acted reluctant to join her, but she had persuaded Aono to not let her meal go to waste. It was no surprise that Akashiya refused to be left out.

Kurumu had overheard some of the girls gossiping in the lobby that there was a very beautiful place on an open cliff side overlooking the ocean. Figuring it would be an easy enough place to find, she had hoped to bring Aono there to have their private conversation after breakfast. However, with Akashiya around, Kurumu begrudgingly abandoned such romantic plans.

Without an idea, Kurumu suggested Akashiya to take them somewhere to eat. It had been cute watching the vampire worry over a suitable location, though a bit worrisome when Akashiya landed an idea that she was so happy about. Kurumu was still undecided if she was more disappointed or relieved that somehow this great place Akashiya thought was perfect for a picnic turned out to be the cemetery next to a small chapel.

Kurumu did not know much about the whole Christianity thing and thankfully neither did Aono. Akashiya knew enough to be confusing, eventually summarizing the whole thing as something she did because her guardian these past years was a priest so this was a familiar, comfortable place for her.

Kurumu groaned with contentment, letting herself fall back to the soft dirt that surrounded the warm, flat headstone she had been sitting on. She closed her eyes, breathing deep of the earthen scent of the freshly dug graves nearby. This lovely feeling was quickly accompanied by his simmering desire, no doubt instigated by how poorly her top covered up her lacy, white bra.

Quite intentionally, Kurumu folded her hands beneath the swell of her breast. With a soft smile, she cinched the fabric between her thumb and forefinger and tugged her top down ever so slightly. She felt so full in every way she had ever been before.

Akashiya cleared her throat. Kurumu lazily opened an eye, noting that the pink haired girl was walking over towards her. With no subtlety at all, Akashiya plopped herself down to block that lovely stare from Aono. Akashiya smiled brightly at her.

"That was a good meal, Kurumu."

Pouting, Kurumu lifted up on her hands back to a seated position.

"Thanks."

"So… now that we are done eating… what do we do?"

"I… uh… don't know."

Kurumu sighed.

"I thought you two were going to be my friends."

"Of course we are!"

"I'm sorry, Kurumu. I… uh…"

With how quickly they were protesting her remark, Kurumu smiled despite her disappointment.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to… talk. Is that fine by you two?"

"That sounds fantastic!"

"Uh… yea… okay."

Akashiya toyed absently with the hem of her skirt, apparently uncaring about her bare knees pressing to the dirt. The vampire kept quiet, smiling slightly while glancing over at Aono.

Kurumu uncrossed her legs, drawing her knees up. She lifted up to free the hem of her skirt so it would not pull when she sat back down on the headstone. Crossing her arms about her knees, she rested her head on her forearms.

Aono frowned, scratching the side of his head. The container sat next to his crossed legs, the lid at its side. He glanced to Akashiya and smiled for a moment, though the frown quickly returned once he looked away in thought.

Kurumu sighed, feeling very much unwanted.

"So what's with the outfit, Akashiya?"

"Huh? My outfit?"

"Yea."

Akashiya was visibly nervous about the subject. Aono was pointedly looking away.

"So… don't you own anything casual?"

"Of course I do!"

"So… what's the deal?"

"I… uh…"

Kurumu frowned as this was starting to sound very suspicious.

"Those aren't the clothes you wore from last night, are they?"

Akashiya cringed, bowing her head.

"What the hell! You weren't waiting out there all night, were you? How stupid can you be?"

"I'm not stupid! I was very worried!"

"Maybe you should run along back to the dorms and get freshened up. I promise to take good care of him while you are gone."

"I can't do that!"

Kurumu bristled at the remark.

"Why not? Is there some reason I can't be alone with him?"

Akashiya regarded the dirt, stricken with anxiety.

"I… I… uh… I…"

"Actually, what the hell were you doing in his room anyways? How did you get in? When did you get in?"

Akashiya was trembling and tears began to well up at the corner of her eye.

"Kurumu. Please stop."

Kurumu winced at the firm remark. Her heart twisted painfully, realizing he was going to side with the vampire. Clutching her breast, Kurumu staggered to her feet, angry with their lies.

"But that's not fair! Why do I have to stop? Did you two know each other before coming here?"

"Um… no… but…"

"Then why? Why is it okay for her to be alone with you but not me?"

"Because if you kiss him, he'll become your slave!"

Kurumu scowled, whirling about on her accuser. Akahiya's fists were clenched in her lap, but would not meet Kurumu's furious gaze. Short of Aono being a human, which was ridiculous, this claim was nothing but a sad attempt to scare Aono from having a relationship with her.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?! I've kissed a boy before and he didn't become my slave!"

Akashiya bowed her head.

"That's what she told me."

"I don't care what she told you! I'm sick of your lies! You never wanted to be my friend and now you are just making stuff up because you don't trust me! He doesn't even want you!"

"That's not true! Moka is very important to me. She is…"

"A parasite, using you for your blood! You said it yourself. The only reason she wants to be your friend is to suck your blood!"

"But you made me say that!"

Kurumu flinched, astonished by his treachery. She wanted so badly to look him in the eye to see for herself if he believed this falsehood, but she could tell by the tone of his voice that he truly believed she had planted those thoughts in him. He apparently could not be honest with himself.

"Liar."

"This has already been explained to me, Kurumu. You can charm a man by looking into his eyes and make him do anything you want him to do."

"Liar! I hit you with a strong suggestion of not wanting to talk to her! You came up with your own damn reasons to end the conversation!"

He faltered back a step, clearly uncertain.

"Just like you lied about wanting to be my friend! I should have known better than to expect anything else. Go ahead and be her blood bank, you asshole! I'm sorry I even tried!"

Kurumu turned on her heel and ran off, clutching at her chest. It hurt so much, but she dared not stop. She had to get away from their lies. She hated them. All that effort this morning only for them to turn around and treat her like a manipulative succubus, just like every other bastard she had ever known.

The pain was too much, causing a stagger to her pace. She collapsed on her knees, her stomach lurching from the intense pain in her core. She retched hard, her whole body shivering as it came up in three full gouts. It burned her throat and stung her nose, the sickening scent making her feel only worse. She coughed and sneezed, nasty chunks expelling from cavities they had no business being in.

Trembling, Kurumu crawled away from the mess, her body still wracked with pain. This building pressure of pain would not go away. She collapsed on her side, curling up into a ball with her eyes closed tight. Every muscle in her body tensed up beyond her control.

Why did it hurt so much? She could go several days without the direct attention of a male before the pain ever got to this level. She was losing focus, unable to think through this darkness threatening to swallow her up.

"Momma."

* * *

It felt so familiar. Gentle fingers moved pleasantly through her hair, tips brushing lovingly against her scalp. Her cheek pressed against a warm, soft surface. She could feel the warmth of the sun washing across her body while a gentle, familiar coolness swirled about her core, staving off the nagging hunger.

This calm feeling had happened before, so long ago. It had been a rare moment, one so hard to forget, when a mother actually acted like she had cared for once. So bittersweet a memory, tearing away and spitting out venomous words at a face that so seldom was caring and sincere. And despite how cruel she responded, the woman had remained kind and quiet, radiating with that strong feeling that quelled the pains of her lonely heart.

Kurumu nuzzled up against the pillow, grasping at the oddly shaped surface. Her eyes slowly opened, noting the smooth fabric her hand touched. She shifted her legs, realizing a heavy sheet had been draped over them. The slight rustle caused the cover to slip down her thigh, baring a small slice of skin below her short skirt.

"You're awake."

It was Aono. She was confused, as this did not look like the forest. As she lifted up on the elbow she had pinned beneath her, Kurumu realized they were out in an open field of dirt and grass. Looking out, there was nothing but sky and the distant horizon.

She squeezed her soft perch, glancing down with slight confusion. Why was she in his lap? She scooted back, rolling onto her knees as she held herself up on her palms pressed to the dirt next to his thigh. She turned her eyes to his face but quickly glanced aside.

"I'm sorry."

Her body felt flush as a surge of lust drenched her core. Her heart trembled with indecision. She wanted so much to hate him but every fiber of her being demanded her to reach out to him. Her fingers dug into the dirt as her body shook uncontrollably.

"Are… are you okay?"

Kurumu licked her lips.

"Where's Akashiya?"

"She went back to the dorms to change her clothes."

"It must have been hard for her."

"Huh?"

"To risk leaving you alone with a person like me."

"I… I'm sorry, Kurumu."

"Don't call me that. You don't really know me."

His hands gripped her shoulders, forcing her back on her knees. The cover drawn over her fell to the ground, Kurumu finally realizing it was Akashiya's school jacket. She clenched her small hands into fists, drawing them tightly to her abdomen as her only defense.

"Kurumu, please, I'm sorry. I truly am. I… this is all… I… I don't really understand things."

Kurumu clenched her teeth. It felt so good for him to touch her.

"Kurumu… I've never had a friend that was a girl before. I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"With me?"

"With either of you."

He sighed heavily.

"I woke up this morning and Moka was already in my room. I guess the guy that helped me to the room last night saw her lingering about and let her spend the night with me."

Kurumu's lower jaw quivered as she struggled to accept this.

"So that's it then."

"Nothing happened! I swear that nothing happened."

"That's not normal, Aono."

"Please, Kurumu. Please call me Tsukune."

"Why should I? We're not even friends."

He sighed again.

"You know, we both spent quite a bit of time looking for you after you ran off. And I'm sorry. I guess… I guess I was worried about Moka's interests in me. She is a vampire, you know."

"I wasn't lying."

"I know, I know. But… that day… Moka was very clear how she felt about me. So… I'm not worried anymore."

If Kurumu had anything left in her stomach and could vomit at will, she would have retched simply so he would know how disgusted she was with this remark. The thought that she had brought the two of them together was painful. She could already feel that pressure pain building within her core once again.

"Am I supposed to be happy that you two are a couple?"

"We're not a couple!"

The quick denial shocked her. She looked into his eyes, noting the genuine frustration before his gaze became subdued. She glanced away, moving one hand up to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

She paused, having no idea if she had charmed him or not. She allowed several seconds to pass without comment.

"So… nothing happened last night."

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Though my neck is really sore. How many times did she bite me yesterday?"

Kurumu licked the tips of her fore and middle fingers. Timidly, she reached up and touched the side of his cheek. It was no real surprise that he quickly withdrew his hands, likely afraid of her. While disappointing, it guaranteed he was not under her charm.

"You still don't trust me."

"No, no, it's… I'm not sure…"

"Tsukune?"

"Yes."

"I've had a boyfriend before. Not a real one, I guess, since I used my charm to win him over. But yea… he was the only boy I have ever kissed."

"What happened?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"It wasn't real. Deep down, I knew a good part of why I did it was because all the girls hated me. Takada was the most popular boy in school so taking him was a way of getting back at them all. I wanted it to be more than just that, but I was only fooling myself."

"Moka doesn't hate you."

"How can you be sure of that? If you had not intervened, you know she would have killed me."

"I… uh…"

"Tsukune. I want a real boyfriend. I want you to be my first."

"I… can't."

"Because of her."

"Please understand, Kurumu. What were you thinking when you thought I was with Moka as a couple?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um… where did you see yourself in that?"

"In what?"

He sighed with exasperation.

"I'm saying that if we were a couple, where does that put Moka? Do you understand that?"

Impulsively, she did not give a damn where that put Akashiya. On further thought she did recognize his concerns. She had not seen the vampire hang out with any other students this week.

"Akashiya could be popular with the girls if she wanted to be. It's not like being a vampire would hurt her reputation."

"Moka does not have the same confidence you have about that. She's spent the last few years in the human world without any friends because they thought she was lying about being a vampire."

"… … … … … is she that much of an idiot?"

"I… uh… she is pretty naïve, I guess."

"In the right club she would make tons of friends."

She smirked at a thought.

"I bet she'd make an excellent cheerleader."

"But that's not what I want… er… though the thought… I… uh… she won't do it."

Kurumu giggled at his flustered delivery.

"I know, she probably won't. She's stuck to you like a tick."

"I guess… I don't know. I want us all to be friends. I am sure of that."

Kurumu smiled, thinking he was also very naïve to believe he could keep the two of them as friends.

"You realize I am a succubus?"

"Yea?"

"I am very aware of how much you want my body."

Simply saying it intensified his desire for her. She shivered with pleasure, resisting the urge to snatch him up in her arms.

"I… uh… well… you are… very pretty."

"And I could simply make you mine if I really wanted to. You know, I once charmed a whole bunch of boys at a pep rally just to see if I could do it."

"Kurumu."

His tone was a bit shaky. She smiled, though she could feel his desire for her faltering with his concern.

"I'm not going to, Tsukune. I really meant what I said. I want to be a real girlfriend to you."

"But… Moka."

"I'll be the best friend she has ever had if I have to. I'll do anything, if you'll say yes."

"But that's not what I want. I don't want you to pretend you are her friend."

Kurumu sighed.

"If she can't tell the difference, does it really matter?"

"It does to me."

Kurumu sighed again, glancing at his legs. She got back down on her palms and crawled towards him. He fell back on his butt, attempting to scoot away.

"Kurumu?"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She grabbed him by the ankle as she neared. She could feel the heat swell in her body as she touched the inside of his knee, forcing his legs open. Her strong hold prevented his escape, though he tried to halt her approach with a palm to her shoulder.

She turned in his space, seizing his wrist and draping it over her shoulder as she snuggled her back up against his chest. This was so much better. She could relax her head on his shoulder, without constantly trying to keep her eyes averted.

"Kurumu."

She could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her. She slipped her hand from his wrist to his palm, trailing her fingertips against his skin. It felt so wonderful that she closed her eyes from the sheer contentment this washed over her body. She absently rubbed his knee with her free hand.

"Kurumu."

His breath was short and hot against her ear. She could feel the swell of his arousal in every sense of the meaning. She shuddered at the thought.

"Kurumu?"

Kurumu swallowed, her throat dry.

"Tsukune. Please… don't hate me."

"I… would never."

She licked her lips as she intertwined her fingers in his.

"Would you… touch me?"

His heart quickened, the desire pouring out of him causing her whole body to tremble with anticipation.

"Touch… you?"

She turned her hand about in his, tugging it up. She pressed his palm to her breast, squeezing the back of his hand. She breathed deeply, relishing the soft, timid response of his palm.

"Can you feel it?"

"Y-yes."

She pushed his hand down firmer against her breast.

"My heart is beating so fast."

"Y-yes."

She backed her feet in, bringing her knees up. This was so unreal. Her mind could not reconcile with the wants of her body. The more she tried to understand why he had such a strong pull upon her, the less she cared to fight against it.

"Tsukune. I am your girlfriend."

"Kurumu, I…"

He tried to pull his hand away, but she gripped tightly to it. Without her hold, he would have easily scooted out of this comfortable position.

"I can't help it. It's been like this since we first touched. You're… so very special."

"Please, Kurumu. This is… too sudden for me. It's… it's not right."

Kurumu shivered, taking a steadying breath. She was so confused. It felt so good but there was a part of her very much in line with his concerns screaming at her to stop. She thought of her mother and decided the best thing to do would be whatever that whore would not.

"Give me your other hand."

"I… uh…"

"Trust me."

Timidly his hand touched her side. With her free hand she seized his up and brought both of his to rest gently on her belly. Taking another deep breath, she rubbed her thumbs across the back of his hands.

"I know you want me."

"I…"

"And I really want you, Tsukune. I… I think I love you. But yea… this was not what I was thinking of when I started the day."

She laughed with a slight smile, ashamed of herself. Her whole body felt flush, embarrassed over her actions and her words. She was terrified that he would deny her feelings, wondering if it was possible for her to die in his arms from such a crushing disappointment.

"Kurumu, I think… we should go with Moka to church tomorrow."

Kurumu giggled with relief at the random off topic.

"What? Suddenly feel like talking to a priest about being bad? Or are you planning a wedding?"

"I… uh… wha…?"

Kurumu giggled again, having hardly understood half the things Akashiya had tried to explain about that odd religion. She smiled, squeezing the back of his hands.

"The answer is yes, if you are asking."

"Actually… I was thinking more of going so she would not feel alone."

"Oh."

Heavens help her if he had been thinking of Akashiya the whole damn time. She knew the desire certainly had been for her body, but it did not mean he could not think of another girl.

"Oh… I guess we can."

"If you don't want to go, I won't force you."

Kurumu huffed.

"I'm sorry that wasn't enthusiastic enough for you."

"That's not what I meant."

She sighed, relaxing up against him. She could no longer feel the sharp edge of his desire, though her body was still very reluctant to let go.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I think… it doesn't feel right to be mad at you."

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm frustrated as hell right now, but I know you don't want her to be lonely. So… I'm going to take real good care of her."

"I worry over the way you said that."

"I'm hurt that you would say such things."

"The truth hurts sometimes."

"Tsukune!"

Akashiya was standing off in the clearing, her eyes wide as she regarded them. The girl had clearly showered up as her hair was much more vibrant. The thin, pastel yellow sundress wagged in the breeze about her knees. Hanging only by two thin straps, her narrow shoulders were practically bare. The black collar about the vampire's throat was very notable. A silver chain was sewn into the leather band that came together at a series of links which held the cross pendent at her ample bosom.

Without the uniform, Kurumu could clearly tell with a glance that her body won out in every possible way.

However, his last snide remark could not go without punishment. Jerking in his grasp, Kurumu yanked his hands from her and sprung to her feet. Crying out, she darted across the open ground to hug up the taller girl in a trembling embrace. Arms closed about her protectively.

"What's going on?"

"I woke up, and he was molesting me!"

"I was not!"

Akashiya stiffened with anger.

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu did her best not to smile.

* * *

Author Notes:

I actually had a lot longer dialogue planned out for the picnic scene but Kurumu got pissed and ran off before I could get through even half of it. Emotionally unstable characters tend to do that. It's quite annoying. I guess I'll get around to covering those things at a later time, but I think the chapter dialogue went along well enough.

The only OC here went without a name, thanks to Kurumu's dramatics. His last name is Umizake, but he's not in any of the main characters' classes so… not sure what else I am going to do with him, if anything. He'd be a lot more interesting through Aono's POV, though still not very important.

Sorry about the jarring confusion over Kurumu's somewhat unstable stance on her feelings for Tsukune. Her body is pulling her one way and her mind the other and her pride in another. It's very exhausting at times and I'm just thankful that I picked only her to narrate since none of these characters have a 'boring' life.

Please don't fret much over Burumoto. He's going to fade out here soon enough now that Kurumu has finally made a firm decision on Tsukune. And yes, I'll likely be referring to him as Tsukune here on out now that Kurumu is now thinking of him on a first name basis. Give it a few more chapters for Akashiya.

One more chapter for the weekend and then we will be rolling into the next week with the Swimming Club antics and the formation of the Newspaper Club. Sorry for any that were hoping to see Sendo soon, but you probably have more chapters between here and there than I have written thus far.


	7. Consequences for Manipulation

A loud banging on her door demanded her attention. Kurumu groaned, rolling onto her back. Her eyes flickered open, noting the bland slab of concrete overhead. Reluctantly, she drew back the sheets as the heavy knocking continued.

Sitting up, Kurumu stretched her arms up over her head, clasping her elbow with the other hand. Feeling a little better, she yawned as she rolled onto her hands and knees. Getting to her feet, she shuffled over to the door.

As it was comfortable, Kurumu had slept in her top from the other day. She had tossed the skirt into the hamper last night, knowing she would have to do laundry later today. She would have to break some paper for coin at the dining hall so she could use the machines downstairs.

She reached the door and drew back the bolt. She doubted her guest would care that she was only in her panties, pulling the door open. Leaning on the edge, Kurumu peered out at her mobile alarm clock.

Akashiya frowned. A black blouse hugged nicely about her frame while the short sleeves billowed out from the shoulders in a pleated manner to cinch loosely about her forearms. The tops of the small glossy buttons flashed white from the overhead lighting in the hall.

Her usual crimson studs had been swapped out with dangling gold and ruby crosses. Even though the blouse had a stiff, white collar, it could not cover up the black choker about her throat from which the gaudy pendent dangled. A broad belt with a large silver buckle cinched about her waist, holding up the grayish black skirt that touched past her knees. Long white socks and shiny black loafers completed the look.

"You're not dressed."

Kurumu nodded, recalling she had promised to go to service this morning. She glanced over at the clock, though it was turned away from her. She yawned, turning back to her escort.

"You look nice."

Akashiya flushed for a moment, but quickly gestured for Kurumu to back away.

"Hurry, hurry. We won't have time to eat if we just stand around."

Kurumu plodded away from the door, leaving it open. She pulled her top over her head, feeling the slight bounce of her unrestrained bosom. Sleeping in a bra was silly. She tossed the top at the hamper, the garment catching the side and hanging halfway in. Apathetic, Kurumu tugged open her closet and thumbed through her things.

"What should I wear?"

"Something respectable."

There really was not much left to her wardrobe. Wandering about campus on the weekends had not crossed her mind, so the only other things she had in here were casual tops that were nothing near the fashion of Akashiya's conservative attire.

Sighing, Kurumu seized up the only uniform she had left and presented it to Akashiya.

"Don't you have anything else?"

Kurumu shrugged, gesturing at the small handful of things still on hangers. She thought about what she should wear with this, knowing none of her shorts would be acceptable. She did have one long pair of khakis, but they sagged horribly at her waist due to her hips being so wide. She heavily regretted not bringing any other skirts, even though she only owned a few.

Not minding Akashiya whom had wandered over to regard her belongings, Kurumu bent over to fetch her undergarments and the slacks out of their respective drawers. She grimaced at the thought of the khaki not really matching the beige sweater top, but wearing just the long sleeved dress shirt seemed too boring. She held the pants against the ensemble on the hanger, only confirming the awkwardness of the look.

"And you were telling me I have a lack of wardrobe."

Kurumu smirked after deciding it would be fine to lose the sweater top.

"Oh, you have more old woman clothing?"

"This is mature and professional."

"For a nursing home."

Akashiya fumed, her eyes fixed on her for only a moment before turning aside, flush.

"Would you hurry up and put some clothes on!"

Kurumu giggled as she pulled the sweater off the hanger, tossing it over her shoulder in the general direction of the hamper. She smiled at the vampire, as a curious thought struck her. She folded the shirt over the pant and other things, wadding it up and setting it aside atop her drawers.

"Are you embarrassed around another naked girl?"

Akashiya turned about in a huff.

"No. I've seen plenty of other girls naked on my floor."

Kurumu looked into those lovely turqouise eyes, mischievous. She wondered if she could do it for real this time. It would make squeezing Akashiya out of the picture very easy.

"Oh, is that so? So how do I compare? Am I the prettiest naked girl you have ever seen?"

As Akashiya dropped her gaze, she was obviously not charmed. Still her cheeks were very flush.

"We don't have time for this. I'll have to leave without you."

Mildly disappointed her charm did not work, Kurumu turned on her heel and pulled her bra from the wadded pile first. It was one of those that had a half dozen small clasps in the front connecting the two cups. She hated the ones that linked in the back since it required dragging the dumb thing about her torso after hooking up. Since she had to special order these bastards anyways, she had made certain to get the kind she liked putting on. Slipping the thing on like a jacket, she squeezed herself into the restraints.

"I wish they made these things fancier. All the nice things are for girls that don't have anything at all."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. Breasts."

"Oh, I guess."

"My size the only options were flat black, tan and pristine white. And since my mother would always bring home panties she probably picked out of the kiddie section, convincing her to get anything but white was not worth it."

"Oh… um… white is really nice."

Kurumu laughed, slipping out of her undies for a fresh pair.

"Oh, come on, Akashiya. Don't you find it silly that a succubus has such a boring assortment of lingerie?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Um… well… I don't really own anything… well… you know."

Grabbing up her slacks, Kurumu turned about as she slipped one leg into the fabric. She could tell Akashiya was still flustered about this, so she doubted the vampire was being dishonest. With a thoughtful twist of her lips, Kurumu slipped her other leg in and tugged the pants up over her hips. She zipped and buttoned up, but easily had a couple fingers worth of room in the back and front.

"Well… you did say your guardian was a priest. If he was buying clothes like that for you, I could see why."

Akashiya scowled.

"I bought my own clothes."

Kurumu sighed. She picked up the shirt by its hanger and started unfastening the buttons.

"Such freedom was wasted on you. If I had the money, I wouldn't have to resort to a school uniform today."

"I didn't have money."

"But you're a vampire."

"So."

Kurumu eyed Akashiya dubiously.

"In junior high, I always heard about how spoiled rotten the nobility was."

"Nobility?"

"Even if you weren't a high ranked family, you would have money."

Akashiya's eyes winced with anguish.

"But it wasn't like that! I barely had anything. My mother only visited me once or twice a year and the priest only gave me enough to buy lunch at school. I would have to skip meals to scrounge up the money to do something I wanted."

While Kurumu knew she should feel bad, she instantly thought how lucky Akashiya was to get money for lunch. Her mother had always packed a lunch, so there was never any money in her pocket. When she had pestered about it, her mother had casually dismissed her concerns, saying if it was that important Kurumu could charm some cash out of the boys.

Feeling bitter but realizing Akashiya wanted some sort of response from her, Kurumu swallowed down her ire. Shaking her head, she draped the shirt over her shoulders and slipped her arms through. Buttoning up, she favored Akashiya with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that so frustrating?"

"What?"

"Here we are, the two prettiest girls in school and both broke as dirt."

Akashiya fidgeted with her hands while Kurumu slipped her bare feet into a pair of tan sandals.

"I… okay."

Kurumu giggled, thrusting a hand out to snatch up one of Akashiya's. She turned and started for the door.

"Wait, Kurumu."

Kurumu held the door open, glancing back.

"Um… you did not get all the buttons."

Kurumu laughed.

"Of course I didn't. Oh, but I probably need my ID and keys."

Releasing Akashiya, Kurumu darted over to the counter to grab the things she needed. She stuffed them in her pockets and glanced over her room. Figuring she could clean up later, she ducked out of the room after Akashiya, letting her door lock itself.

Kurumu wondered as they walked to the elevator in silence if Akashiya was still a little peeved over yesterday. It was difficult to say which of them the vampire believed, but getting Tsukune to admit he was not charmed had been a huge strike against him. He might act all reluctant to take her as a girlfriend, but eventually he would realize which of them trusted him more.

They stepped into the elevator, sharing mild grins. She was winning on looks, trust and assertiveness. There was no way she would lose.

Kurumu felt so much better, yielding to this strong feeling. She was done trying to figure out why. All that mattered was Tsukune was the only man that caused her to feel like this. She wanted to know everything about him so that she could be the best girlfriend any man could ever hope for.

"You should tuck in your shirt."

"If I do that, people will notice how poorly these fit."

"Do it anyways."

"But I couldn't tuck in at the sides even if I wanted to. It's not going to stay tucked."

"It looks lazy."

Kurumu pouted, reluctantly complying with the request. As expected, she could not push the cloth in very far at all at the hips, and it certainly did not feel the least bit comfortable. With a huff, she stepped out of the elevator once the door opened up on the ground floor.

As Kurumu fished her ID card out of her pocket, she noticed a familiar face in the recessed area.

Nazohashi had a locker open and was pulling out the same black shoes she normally wore to school. A forest green, strapless dress clung tightly to her thin body, though with her bent over, it did have some breathing room in the front. Once her shoes were on, she closed the locker.

"Morning, Nazohashi!"

The girl turned at Akashiya's cheerful greeting, her jade eyes evaluating them. Her thin lips turned into a slight frown.

"Ms. Kurono. Ms. Akashiya."

"You look nice."

Kurumu smirked at Akashiya's compliment, knowing the dress hardly did anything but declare an important area was lacking. Still, it was a nice color against Nazohashi's bronzed skin.

"Thanks. Are you going somewhere?"

"To church."

Nazohashi perked up.

"Oh really? I did not think Ms. Kurono was the religious sort."

"I'm only tagging along."

"Ah, that would explain the haphazard choice of clothing."

Kurumu sneered at the girl.

"I would ask to borrow something of yours, but I doubt any of it would fit."

Nazohashi grinned like a cat.

"Stopping to eat first? If so, I shall join you."

"That would be wonderful!"

Kurumu doubted over how great this would be, but knew saying anything would be rude. She smiled and walked towards the door ahead of the two girls, holding out her ID card for the reader. The little black sensor had a red dot that flickered every other second. Once it picked up on her card, the doors slid open and the fan kicked on.

It was another lovely day on campus, though it was still early spring. In another month, it would probably start raining every day.

"So, Ms. Akashiya. You are a practitioner of the faith?"

"I am."

"So few of our kind dabble in human religions."

"You're a vampire?"

Kurumu sighed over the blunder, casting a look over her shoulder at the pink haired ditz. That oblivious smile of hers made it difficult to get angry.

Nazohashi was clearly puzzled. She kept silent for a few paces before voicing her mild protest.

"I'm not a vampire."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought… oh… I didn't mean…"

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"So, Nazohashi! Why are you going to church?"

After taking several steps in silence, Kurumu halted to regard the girl. Nazohashi had quite the frown on her face as she slowed to a stop.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. You'll only ask more questions if I do."

"Why not?"

Nazohashi smiled at Akashiya's earnest protest.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt too much. My father was a Christian missionary when he met my mother. So… I grew up with this."

While Kurumu found this odd, she suspected the priest that had taken care of Akashiya was a monster of sorts.

"Your father was a monster that dabbled in human religion?"

"See, that's what I meant. There you go asking questions."

Kurumu smirked at the class rep's distress. Obviously this worried the girl since it probably was a clue about her true form. Of course, the only way this would be a clue was if a certain aspect was true.

"So your father was human?"

Nazohashi winced. Shaking her head, she deliberately brushed past Kurumu.

"Will you stop? Don't you dare start spreading rumors about me being a half breed. I'm not."

"So you're a kind that naturally breeds with humans."

Nazohashi huffed.

"I swear, if I had something to throw at you, I would. Are you two going to join me in breakfast or not?"

Akashiya grabbed up Kurumu's hand, tugging her along.

"Of course we are! So, Nazohashi. What kind of monster are you?"

Kurumu giggled at the bluntness of Akashiya's inquiry. She imagined this would be a very amusing breakfast.

* * *

Sitting through a boring sermon about some all powerful being loving them and wanting them to love each other was too much this early in the morning. Kurumu had been stifling yawns every few seconds, failures resulting in jabs from the elbow of an intolerant Nazohashi at her side. It hurt too, since the girl lacked any real padding on those scrawny arms.

Somehow Nazohashi had slipped through the entire conversation during the meal with her sanity and identity intact. The only major revelation brought out was an admission of being in human schools every year prior to this. The only reason why she was at Yokai was because her mother had said so and that was the law of the household.

While Nazohashi had made it clear that she opposed the decision, she still spoke highly of her mother, declaring how intelligent and influential she was in the humans' legal system. This had drawn Akashiya into the conversation over how great their mothers were despite neither getting to spend a whole lot of quality time with said parent. Kurumu felt left out, simmering as the other two blathered on and on as if they were in some sort of competition.

Noting the time and fearing they would be late, Nazohashi had hurried them out of the dining hall for a very brisk walk to the chapel. Akashiya had also tried to protest this, but Nazohashi had assured them that Tsukune was old enough to get himself to church.

Apparently not.

Despite being disappointed, Akashiya had insisted staying after the service so she could have some words with the priest. Nazohashi had hung around, claiming it was only polite for her to wait for those she had arrived with. Apparently the priest did know Akashiya's guardian, since the conversation with the elderly man had lasted well over half an hour.

They were walking back to the dorms through the forest. As the trail to the chapel was not highly trafficked, the passage was narrow and uneven. Even with their simple shoes, the footing proved treacherous at times.

"What do you plan on doing the rest of the day, Nazohashi?"

"I figured I would read ahead, since I was able to do all the assignments yesterday. The first week of school is always so boring."

"Oh, right! I haven't done mine yet."

"I wouldn't worry much, Ms. Akashiya. If you start after lunch, you will have no problems finishing it before dinner."

"Oh, okay."

They came upon an intersecting trail, this one much wider. Kurumu walked beyond the trail, ahead of her companions.

"Hold up, Kurumu."

She paused, glancing back at the pair.

"What is it, Ms. Akashiya?"

"Well. Where does this path go?"

Nazohashi shrugged, gesturing off to her right.

"I imagine it might be the same path that crosses the one that goes from the school to the dorms."

"Let's go then."

Without waiting for approval, Akashiya started down the foreign trail with a slight skip to her step. She turned about and smiled, gesturing for them to follow.

Nazohashi sighed, but complied.

"Ms. Akashiya. I don't know if this is the same path. We could get lost."

Kurumu shrugged, quickening her step to walk alongside Nazohashi.

"I sort of doubt that. If we stay on the trail, we can always turn around if it gets too late. You have a watch."

"I may have the time, but do you, Ms. Kurono? I imagine you have not done your homework either."

"Do you enjoy being such a nag?"

"Kurumu, that's not very nice. Nazohashi is our friend."

The dark haired girl frowned.

"Friend? Ms. Akashiya-"

"You can call me Moka."

"… … … Ms. Akashiya, I am your classmate. And I am your liaison to the student council and any other committee that will oversee school activities."

Akashiya pouted as she cautiously walked on her heels in the opposite direction she faced. The vampire looked to Kurumu for support.

"What, Akashiya?"

"You're both so cruel."

"Cruel? No, you misunderstand. I simply don't regard us as friends."

"Why not?"

"Probably because she thinks we are both troublemakers and that hanging around us would ruin her reputation."

Nazohashi hung her head. After a couple steps, she shook her head.

"If you want to think that, I don't care."

"But I don't think that."

Kurumu scowled, stopping in her tracks.

"That's because you're stupid."

"Hey!"

"She labeled me as a delinquent the first day I spoke with her. I bet knowing my true form only makes her more justified to think that way."

Nazohashi threw her hands up in the air, disgusted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but most sane people would not regard a creature that thrives off of sexual immorality as a model student."

"Oh, and you think I haven't heard this holier than thou bullshit before?"

Kurumu jabbed a finger against the girl's shoulder with enough force to stagger Nazohashi.

"Does it make you feel good to think you are better than me? I bet that's why you wanted to be class representative. You think this will make you more important than everyone else."

Nazohashi's jaw trembled, her eyes smoldering.

"Stop it, both of you!"

Kurumu whirled angrily on the vampire.

"Don't you even start. Don't you realize, Akashiya? This is the type of person that would ridicule you for being different. She's not your friend."

Kurumu turned smugly upon Nazohashi.

"She's too busy being your better."

"At least I don't throw myself at men!"

Kurumu reflexively tried to slap the girl. To her surprise, her wrist was grabbed before she could connect. Kurumu glared angrily at Akashiya, whom stared back with unusual firmness.

"You know that's a lie!"

"I said to stop."

The rigid tone of her voice was much different than she had been all day.

"Do you agree with her?"

Akashiya's gaze faltered.

"I don't have to take sides here. It's not like either of you know anything about each other."

Kurumu scowled, wresting her arm free of the lax grip.

"Ms. Akashiya … thank you."

Akashiya hung her head, her fists clenched.

"Apologize."

Kurumu scowled as Nazohashi looked up inquisitive.

"Apologize to each other."

"There's no point making her take back something she believes."

"What exactly do you two want from me?! Is it help with homework? Fine, I'll do it! Just don't hurt me!"

The sudden outburst confused Kurumu. The girl was trembling, her face turned aside with eyes tightly closed as if bracing for impact.

"Wait, Nazohashi? Why would we hurt you?"

"Because you're monsters and you probably think I'm weak. Isn't that what monsters do?"

Kurumu sighed, wondering if this was due to living such a sheltered life in the human realm.

"Not really. Damn, Nazohahsi. What kind of monster are you?"

The girl meekly shrugged.

"One that's too scared to walk by herself."

"Now isn't that pathetic."

The cruel tone of that voice ran chills down Kurumu's spine. She looked up the path, her heart sinking at the sight of Saizou. He calmly walked towards them, his eyes masked behind a visor that gleamed in the sunlight.

His sinister laugh unsettled Kurumu. Clinging to his stocky body, his white shirt nearly split at the seams. His denim pant legs had been torn off unevenly at the knees, the ends fraying beyond control. A pair of open sandals protected his feet from the rugged terrain.

Akashiya turned about, protectively holding her arms out wide.

"What is it you want?"

"I came for you, Akashiya. Surely the whore has won over your man by now."

Kurumu snarled at the remark, ducking under Akashiya's arm to stare down her mouthy adversary. She winced at the light, but refused to look away. She tried to spike him with thoughts of this being the wrong time.

He laughed as he closed in.

"That's not going to work this time, bitch. I'm done being played by you."

Kurumu faltered back a step. She could not understand why this was failing.

"Mr. Saizou. I'm not sure what she did to you, but this is something you should tell a teacher."

Saizou laughed, halting his approach.

"And be laughed at by this school's pathetic staff? I think not. But since I now know that you aren't a threat, I don't have to hold back."

With a wicked sneer, Saizou's body ruptured his shirt as he quickly became massive. His arms narrowed out into double sided blades while his mouth extended into a maw with rows of dagger sharp teeth. His eyes remained hidden behind that square visor as he threw back his shaggy head and howled. Only the denims about his waist survived the transformation.

"Is he crazy? If any of us report this, he's going to be expelled."

Kurumu swallowed, glancing to Akashiya.

"I would say he plans to kill us all, but that's going to be tough with Akashiya around."

Akashiya bit her lower lip, grabbing Kurumu's arm.

"Maybe not as tough as you think. We have to run!"

"What?"

"Don't ask, just run!"

Nazohashi darted back down the trail immediately. Kurumu staggered to keep up as Akashiya held tightly to her wrist while sprinting after Nazohashi.

A deafening crack tore through the air. There was a loud grunt and then a dark shadow sailed overhead. Akashiya glanced up and cried out, yanking Kurumu off the trail as the vampire dove into the underbrush. An instant later, a massive tree crashed down across the trail.

Finally free of Akashiya's iron grip, Kurumu got up and scanned her surroundings. There was no sign of Nazohashi but Saizou was easy enough to spot. His lips were drawn back to expose his teeth as he slowly advanced towards their location.

In a hurry, Kurumu started unfastening her buttons. She could not afford another torn outfit. Quickly finishing the task, she slipped out of the shirt and tossed it aside. With a grimace, she let her true form loose, her spade tail slashing through the pant fabric like a razor blade.

"Get up, Moka!"

The vampire lifted onto her hands and knees, holding the side of her head. She looked disorientated, but Kurumu doubted that would last long.

"We can take him. Transform already."

"I can't!"

Kurumu scowled.

"Are you still talking about that sealed nonsense? Fine, I'll take it off if you want to play it like that."

Akashiya started to protest, but Kurumu grasped the bauble and yanked. Surprisingly those small silver links did not yield. She tugged a lot harder but it only caused Akashiya to gag.

"What the fuck!"

Akashiya coughed and gasped, clutching at her throat.

"Where's the little runt? Is she crushed under the tree? You two wait there while I check."

Saizou laughed, slicing off portions of the wreckage.

"Dammit, Akashiya. What do we do?"

"I told you. I'm sealed. Tsukune is the only one I've known that can remove it."

"Because he's a witch?!"

Akashiya coughed, rubbing at her throat.

Kurumu clenched her fists, frustrated. Without Akashiya, there was little hope of winning a fight she could not charm her way out of. Someone had to run away for help. But leaving Akashiya here would be pointless. Tsukune would never forgive her.

"Go! Get help! I'll try to keep him occupied."

Akashiya got to her feet, using a tree to steady herself.

"Kurumu?"

"Please, go! We can't leave Nazohashi here and you'll be useless if you stay behind. Go before I change my mind!"

Akashiya's eyes wavered but the vampire turned and ran as fast as she could through the forest.

"There you are!"

Kurumu turned about, seeing that Saizou had changed one of his arms back to an elongated appendage with a hand. The monstrel plucked the class rep out of the many branches by her ankle, the girl desperately trying to hold onto something. With a snarl and a rough yank, Nazohashi was flailing her arms through air, her dress torn up the side that the fabric parted to bare her hip and the wide band of white fabric of her clearly conservative panties.

"Hey! You are some sick lech, aren't you?"

Saizou turned his lupine head in her direction, his lips drawn back in a snarl. His wicked laugh shattered her confidence.

"I thought I told you two to stay put."

"It's over Saizou. Akashiya will get help."

"If I kill you both by the time she gets back, who's to say she didn't do it?"

"That would be me."

All turned to regard the shirtless young man that stood in the trail with his hands clenched in large, meaty fists. Their unexpected guest was flush, likely from jogging as his baggy red shorts, crew socks and running shoes indicated. His broad frame was muscular and his left ear still had the same three garnet studs that she remembered.

"Burumoto?"

Saizou laughed. Effortlessly he tossed Nazohashi in Kurumu's direction, the girl landing with a cry as her hands poorly softened her impact with the unforgiving terrain. The monstrel willed its arm back into the double edged blade.

"So, the jock rushes in to protect his little whore."

Burumoto snorted, his nostrils flaring.

"This is a jogging trail many of the athletes use. Not that I'd expect trash to understand."

"What did you call me?"

Burumoto smacked his fist into his palm.

"I said you're garbage. Don't even know why they bother letting your kind into the school when this is what happens."

"Don't talk like you would know anything about it!"

"I know what my momma said, and that's good enough."

Burumoto flexed his muscles and his body rapidly enlarged. His dark hair grew longer and rugged, stretching down the back of his neck in an ebony mane. Horns tore out the sides of his head over his fat ears, jutting up in fierce points. His wide nose and mouth stretched out and squared up into the perfect visage of a bull. Crimson eyes held fast upon the monstrel as the young minotaur reached over and uprooted a nearby, midsized tree to wield like a club.

"Spoiled little pure blood! I'll show you death!"

"Bring it!"

The two charged at each other, Saizou slashing and Burumoto swinging his tree. Though Saizou sliced through the tree with ease, it only took one good backswing to knock the monstrel to his knees. Once down, Burumoto started hammering down on his foe with vicious overhands. The sound of wood splintering filled the air as branches snapped off under the assault.

Kurumu took this time to help Nazohashi up. The tear in her dress had ran up to her ribs with only a couple fingers worth of fabric holding it together. Several nicks and scrapes dotted her arms and legs with a sizable gash down her temple. She was bleeding profusely, but conscious.

"Are you okay?"

"Where's Akashiya?"

"She went for help."

"You sent the vampire for help?!"

"I couldn't leave you behind."

"But you can fly!"

Burumoto howled in agony. Though down, Saizou had lashed out with one of his arms, the dagger like point piercing through Burumoto's shoulder. The minotaur staggered back, clutching at the wound and rocking his arm in a circle as if he was stretching out a sore muscle.

Battered and bloodied, Saizou tossed the cracked tree trunk aside, clearly having the advantage against an unarmed, injured opponent.

"We have to distract him."

"We?"

"Who else is going to help Burumoto?"

Burumoto charged in, allowing the blade to bite deep into his arm. Ignoring the injury, the minotaur collided with the monstrel, pushing the large creature back. Saizou yanked the blade free for another strike, but Burumoto seized the opportunity to wrap his broad arms about the monstrel's torso. Grunting, the minotour began to squeeze.

"What do you want me to do? Talk him to death?"

"Don't you have any special powers?"

"Don't you? I mean, can't you charm him with sex or something."

"I already tried that. He's shielded his eyes somehow."

Burumoto's muscles bulged as he squeezed tightly, lifting Saizou off the ground. Despite the apparent advantage, Saizou was able to curve his bladed arms in a manner to stab into Burumoto's side and arms, tearing through the skin with ease. Blood spilled down the minotaur's blackened hide.

"What about direct contact? Can't you charm him by touching him?"

"I don't think I can."

"You don't know?"

"It's not like I was born with a fucking instruction manual! My mother taught me things when she felt she had to."

"I can't just run up there and wave my arms! He's liable to cut me in half!"

"What do you think is going to happen to Burumoto if we don't do something quick!"

Nazohashi grimaced, wringing her hands. The two reluctantly approached the clash of the titans. Nodding at the girl, Kurumu started to circle behind the monstrel, looking for an opening.

Saizou slammed his open muzzle down on Burumoto's shoulder, clamping down. The minotaur bellowed, but would not release his hold. Burumoto leaned back, lifting Saizou further, squeezing harder in an attempt to break his foe.

With a tear of fabric, Saizou's leg shifted into the same sort of weapon his arms had. Hooking the blade around the back of Burumoto's leg, Saizou tore through flesh and muscle, taking the minotaur down. Atop his felled his foe, Saizou broke free of the iron grip, raising his speared arm for the killing blow.

Nazohashi threw a rock that bounced off the monstrel's head.

"Hey! Stupid! I got a question, if you're willing to play!"

Saizou scowled at the nuisance. His arm reverted back to a hand. Clenching it into a fist, he pummeled down upon Burumoto's face while watching the girl intently.

"Oh, not a very smart guy, I suppose. Probably wouldn't know the answer anyways."

Saizou laughed. With a broad backhand, he knocked Nazohashi cleanly off her feet. The girl flew several feet before tumbling into the underbrush.

Kurumu dived on his back before he could finish Burumoto off. She scratched and clawed at the visor, but the thing was literally fused into his skull. Grimacing at the possibility she might have to kill him, she willed her fingers into daggers and slashed into his temple, cutting through bone.

She cried out as a hand clamped roughly in her hair, hauling her off. She felt some of her locks tear as she was thrown down the path. Her scalp ached furiously as she hit the dirt. She wept, furious at him.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!"

Kurumu felt the ground shudder as he charged over to her. She struggled to her hands and knees, looking up at him standing over her like an executioner. For the first time she saw herself and recognized the truth of the visor. It was a mirror, likely one way. She whimpered at how simple a trick that was as his arm pierced through her back, shattering her ribs.

Her face hit the dirt as she felt her life ooze out of her. She heard voices, shouts and screams. And then nothing at all.

* * *

Something prodded her on the shoulder.

"You dead?"

She groaned, lifting a hand. Her arm moved a bit sluggish, but she managed to put it over her eyes to rub at them. She was in a bed with a thin sheet drawn over her. She winced, realizing some idiot had placed her atop her own wings. With a thought, she drew them and her tail back into her body.

"Obviously not. Get up already. They want us to go home."

Kurumu took a deep breath, glancing up at the strange ceiling. She glanced over, noting the familiar face of Burumoto. She glanced away, though not before noticing the many bandages wrapped about his upper body.

"Where are we?"

"In the infirmary. Our rescuers opened it for us, since neither of us were recovering fast enough for their liking."

The way he said rescuers betrayed how upset he was over the fight.

"Rescuers?"

"Mr. Kotsubo and Ms. Hitori. I guess Akashiya found Mr. Kotsubo wandering near the dorms and he called in Ms. Hitori for assistance to deal with the situation."

"Where are the others?"

Burumoto scratched the back of his head.

"I asked them to step out for a bit, since I wanted to say some things to you in private."

Kurumu frowned, worried she was not going to like this. It would be so hard to turn him down after his actions today.

"Ever since I found out what you are, I've been… uncertain of what I should do. Momma always said not to mix in the affairs of a succubus."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. This was going to be even worse than she expected.

"I really like you… but… I don't think my family would ever approve."

Kurumu giggled, too exhausted to care.

"That's okay. I had no plans of being your girlfriend."

Burumoto favored her with a pained look.

"That wounds me, deeper than anything that scoundrel could inflict."

Kurumu could not tell if he was being serious or not, but she did know he was not lusting after her.

"Speaking of which, what happened to him?"

"I was told he would be dealt with, nothing else."

"I see."

Kurumu gripped the sheet, trying to sit up. She could already tell by the way it felt that her breasts were only clothed in her lingerie. Holding the fabric at her bosom, she glanced his tattered body over, noting how extensive the bandages were. Very little of his body was not patched up.

"Your injuries."

"Bah, most will be gone by practice tomorrow. I'll be hurting, but nothing I can't endure."

Kurumu nodded, pleased that nothing was severe. Her own injuries were well on the mend. While she was very sore, it was nothing compared to what she had recovered from earlier this week.

"Thanks, Burumoto."

"It's Ushio. I think I have earned that."

"Oh, have you now?"

He snorted.

"Considering I also have your shirt… yes, I have."

Kurumu pouted.

"I thought we just established we're not going to be girlfriend boyfriend."

He favored her with that wide, feral grin.

"Well… there's always friends with benefits."

"You're such a pig!"

Burumoto chuckled. He reached over and roughly tousled her hair.

"At least be a cheerleader so I can regularly see what I'm missing out on."

"I can't, you jackass."

"Oh, why not?"

Kurumu laughed, a little surprised he had not thought of this earlier. She sighed, shaking her head. This was not one of the fondest memories.

"I went to a sporting event once. It was declared forfeit."

"Forfeit?"

"Because, as a succubus, I could have impacted the game."

Burumoto soured at the revelation. He brought a large hand up to his broad chin, staring down at her. Eventually he shrugged and turned away. He tossed her white shirt over his shoulder, the garment landing on the edge of the bed. With a wave of the back of his hand, he walked away.

"I still say you would have looked awesome in a cheerleader outfit."

Kurumu snatched up her shirt before it fell to the floor. She smiled as he retreated, likely to inform the others that she would be out soon. Drawing the sheet aside, she started putting the shirt on.

As she reached the last button, her stomach growled. It was dark outside the boarded up window, which was very worrisome. Knowing how inflexible the staff at the dining hall were, she doubted they would serve a hot meal after the specific set times of dinner.

Springing from her bed, she winced at a sharp pain in her side. Grimacing, she held the injury while hobbling as quickly as she dared. This had been a really rough week, easily worse than her combined years of junior high. She doubted anything could be worth this torture. Chuckling at this, she pushed open the door and walked out into the waiting room.

"You're okay!"

She glimpsed a flip of pink hair and periwinkle fabric before the girl wrapped her up in a crushing hug. Kurumu had to grab onto the girl to keep from falling back. The new outfit was very soft against her, Kurumu quickly realizing this was sleepwear.

"Ugh… you're heavy!"

The hands slid up to her shoulders and the back of her head. To her surprise, Akashiya clutched her tightly against the vampire's bosom. It was such a warm, soft, reminiscent feeling accompanied with the image of her mother kneeling.

"Kurumu! I'm sorry! I got help as quick as I could!"

It was okay now. This moment was worth it. Breathing in deeply, Kurumu was content.

But still hungry as hell.

* * *

Author Notes:

Sorry, but another chapter without much mention of Tsukune. I wanted to do several things in this chapter though that would have only been further bogged down with his inclusion.

I know this ended up a very OC heavy chapter, but I wanted to effectively close the 'chapter' on Burumoto. He might get a cameo from time to time but I don't see him getting majorly mixed up in any future incidents.

I knew playing with Saizou would eventually end with some sort of battle and I wanted to throw Burumoto up against him for many reasons. Of course, when I really thought about it, I realized Burumoto was going to get his ass handed to him so I needed someone to go for help.

I wanted Nazohashi involved, since her presence prevented a quick escape. However, once I had her there, she was very much dead weight in this fight and could only be used as a distraction.

I don't know what the Canon did with Saizou after his original fight, but I'm going with Saizou getting suspended over this for at least a month, which would be the rest of this book. With Saizou suspended and Burumoto shelfed, Kurumu is going to be all Tsukune from here on out. Well, mostly. She still likes the attention.


	8. The Gravity of Friendship

Kurumu rapped her knuckles against the glass door. Though it was early, she was dressed for class with her schoolbag slung across her shoulder and the container from home economics in hand. It was a good thing Akashiya had returned it to her last night else she would have completely forgotten about it.

Akashiya.

No, she could not think about her right now. All was fair in love and war, and this was a battle she could not lose. She knocked louder against the barrier.

"Hey! There's a pretty girl out here wanting to see her man! Open up already!"

Kurumu frowned at the complete lack of response. She could hear the sound of their showers, but she doubted that would drown out her efforts. She briefly wondered if the whole floor was comatose from that horrible stench she had endured her last visit. She slapped her palm on the glass, hoping it would be louder.

"Hey! Open up! I'll take my top off!"

As if by magic, the door on her right swung open and a half dressed creature shambled out of its room. Its yellow eyes were sunken into a scaly visage, beady black pupils directed upon her. Lids blinked up as the white bellied beast waddled to the door on its wide, clawed feet. The only thing the reptilian creature wore was a black pair of boxers, which she was thankful for, as it was obviously very happy to see her.

Flush, Kurumu smiled brightly, favoring her savior with an energetic wave. She looked into his eyes, ensuring that he would open the door without any protest about her remaining clothed.

The door popped open as the monster regarded her. It was difficult to tell with that short beak of a mouth if it was smiling or stupefied. A cloud of foulness drifted out to greet her.

"Thank you."

The creature nodded, hovering in the hall next to her as the door closed. Kurumu tried hard to keep smiling despite feeling so sick.

"You should get dressed now. You're making a poor girl blush."

"Oh… right."

Kurumu giggled as the boy retreated into his room, promptly shutting the door. She could hear the showers much better now and she wondered if Tsukune was already up getting ready. As she walked down the hall to his room, her heart started to race at the thought of his room being open and empty. If that was so, then she wondered if it was a good idea to wait in his room till he returned. She could surprise him, and maybe by accident his towel would slip off. She whimpered at the very thought of what could happen next.

Her hand touched against the knob but it would not turn. She frowned with crushing disappointment. Sighing, she knocked.

"Tsukune? Tsukune? Tsukune, wake up."

Frowning, Kurumu pressed up against the door. She tilted her head so that she could hear better, though it seemed there was no movement within. She tapped on the door with her fingers, indecisive.

"Tsukune? Tsukune? Please, open up. I didn't get to see you at all yesterday. Tsukune?"

Kurumu sighed, wondering if there was some crazy chance she had missed him. She backed up and held up her index finger. Willing it to a sharp point, she thrust it through the solid barrier at her eye level. Yanking it back out, she pressed to the door.

Spying through the hole, she could clearly see the distinct form of someone beneath the black sheets. Feeling more confident, Kurumu pressed up against the door, nuzzling her cheek upon the smooth, cold surface.

"Tsukune. You're going to be late for school if you don't wake up soon."

There was a dramatic sigh behind her.

"You again?"

It was the young man that had let her in on Saturday. At least this time he was fully clothed, one hand stowed away in a pocket as he looked off to the side with that apathetic attitude.

"Morning."

"Are you going to molest his door till he opens it?"

Kurumu scowled, detaching slightly from the surface. She knocked firmly once again.

"Tsukune? Tsukune! There's a guy out here hitting on me."

The guy sighed heavily once again and moved over beside her.

"I'll let you in this one time."

She moved aside, watching as he pressed his palm against the knob.

"You can do that."

"If he hasn't drawn the top deadbolt."

The boy twisted his wrist, turning the knob and pushing the door open. Letting go of the knob, the boy shoved the portal further into the room. He shook his hand as if he had burned it while starting down the hall.

Kurumu frowned only for a moment, wondering what was with that guy. Deciding it did not matter presently, she slipped into Tsukune's room, closing the door behind her. She was finally alone with him.

A shiver coursed down her spine as she set the container down next to the door. She eyed his face, admiring the cuteness of his features and the way his mouth was slightly agape. His breaths were soft and deep as he rested on his side, his head propped up by the swell built into his dark futon.

Kurumu slipped out of the loop holding her schoolbag, setting it down on the floor next to her as she knelt beside his head. Her hands balled into tiny fists as she adored him, feeling the slight tickle of his breath against her bare knees. Turning her wrist, she noted the time was still not quite six thirty.

Timidly, she reached over and pushed his shoulder with her palm.

"Tsukune? Tsukune?"

He groaned, stirring. His eyelids fluttered and he yawned. Smacking his lips, he opened his eyes.

Kurumu mewled as his eyes widened. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as such an amazing rush of desire swept into her being. She snatched her hand away from him, her body trembling from the swiftness of the assault.

"Kurumu?! What the…?!"

There was a rustle of blankets as Tsukune staggered up to his feet. The desire subsided, but her body still tingled with pleasure. Her eyes opened slightly, almost like she was in a dreamy haze. Not even meaning to, she noticed Tsukune was also very happy to see her this morning.

"How did you get in my room?!"

Kurumu sighed dreamily, hugging herself.

"With love."

"Love?"

Kurumu giggled. She stumbled as she tried to stand, his warm body rushing up against hers for support. She laughed silly, clutching to him till she got her footing. Instead of letting go, she rubbed her face against his shirt, loving the smell of him.

"Kurumu!"

"Can we skip school today?"

"I… no! I have to get ready for school!"

She laughed at the forced seriousness in his voice. She lifted her head and pressed her chest against him. It felt so wonderful that she started to rock gently on the pads of her feet.

"Please, Kurumu!"

Kurumu sighed, aware that he was no longer holding her. With a deep breath, she released him and rolled back onto her heels. She drew her hands behind her, clasping them at the small of her back.

"Okay, since you insist."

"Thanks. You know, today is an important day. We have club registration."

"But that's all week. Missing one day would have been no deal."

Tsukune sighed heavily.

"I don't think a day would be enough for you."

Kurumu giggled.

"It's not like you would know without trying."

Tsukune glanced about his room.

"I have to get dressed and shower. Will you be fine waiting here?"

"I could help."

He shivered at a thought that made her shiver with pleasure.

"That would only take longer."

Kurumu giggled, moving aside as he knelt down to fold up his blankets. She swiped up the strap of her schoolbag, slinging it back over her head. Seeing no real point to retrieving her container yet, she wandered back to a small niche in the wall, flipping her skirt up to wiggle her butt onto the cool surface. Gripping the lip with her hands, she bobbed her ankles to and fro while watching him tidy up his room.

"So what happened yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"You know what happened?"

"Oh… that."

He nodded as he picked up his futon and carried it over to the closet. He opened the double door and shoved his burden inside.

"Someone boarded up my room yesterday."

"What?"

"Probably a prank, since most of the guys that walked by only laughed at my shouting to be let out."

"Who would do something like that?"

Tsukune was holding a small bucket of cleaning products. His uniform was slung over his arm. He walked slowly towards the door.

"When Moka came looking for me, Umizake took the boards down. Nobody will admit to doing it, but it's not like I even missed lunch because of it."

"It's still not right, Tsukune."

"It's no big deal. Anyways, stay here while I get ready, okay?"

He did not wait for her permission. He opened the door, turning the deadbolt and slipped out into the hall. The heavy portal came to rest on the sturdy slug with a slight thud.

Kurumu sighed. She disliked the notion that Tsukune was being bullied over nothing, but hated this feeling that he was not telling her the full story. She doubted he lied, but his dismissal had been too casual as if he did not care about the reason or already knew. Tsukune was not the apathetic type.

She imagined he was already thinking about which club they would join. For all she knew, he might have spoken in depth about this yesterday with Akashiya while Kurumu was in the infirmary. It was frustrating and worrisome, not knowing how close those two were.

But Akashiya was such a good girl. She was so honest and innocent. Even that weird talk about the seal had been true. And with her saying revealing things without thought made her seem so incapable of deception.

The more Kurumu thought about yesterday, the more she realized she had been envious of the two having such a casual acceptance of their negligent mothers. It made her think of how often she had wanted to ignore the selfishness of her mother. A warm comfort in exchange for cold pride.

She wondered what sort of relationship Tsukune had with his parents.

She nodded slightly, knowing she had to focus on him. If she kept thinking about Akashiya, she would feel too guilty about this. Surely such a sweetheart could find another guy. There were plenty of guys that would be willing to take Tsukune's place if Akashiya gave them the chance.

Tsukune was a very special person to Kurumu. He was the only boy whom had ever made her feel so wanting. She absolutely had to have him.

But what about the seal? There was no way Akashiya had lied about Tsukune being the only person ever to remove it. Clearly this made Tsukune a very special person to Akashiya.

Kurumu whimpered, holding her head in her hands. For a moment, she really felt like she should leave. But then she remembered those heartless, crimson eyes. That dark presence looming over her, promising destruction. Swallowing with strengthened resolve, Kurumu decided she did not care if Akashiya remained sealed away forever.

Time passed agonizingly slowly. Bored, Kurumu leaned back against the wall. She tilted her head, resting her temple against the dark wood. Her wrist brushed against something flat and metallic. She closed her hand about the object, fairly certain it was a key by the jagged shape. It had a ring connected to it which also had some sort of fabric tether, which made sense for a key. Sighing, she spread her knees apart to dangle her hands between them. She tapped the key against the edge of her perch, mildly trying to match the rhythm of her heart.

Kurumu perked up when the door swung open. She slipped her hand through the tether, letting the key dangle from her wrist. Tsukune looked ready for school, though Kurumu would have preferred the image of him in a towel.

"Sorry I took so long. We should hurry."

"Tsukune, come here."

Kurumu pouted as she glanced aside, realizing she had accidentally done it again. Still, she did not protest when he dutifully complied. Once he was in reach, she pulled him by the sleeves of his jacket the rest of the way.

"Kurumu?"

Before he fully recovered, she slipped her hands up around his shoulders. Pressing to the back of his head, she forced his face into her bosom. Taking a deep breath, she rested her cheek atop his damp locks.

"Mrmrmr!"

"Just a little longer."

This was exquisite. She could feel how badly he wanted her as she pressed her knees against his hips. And with her elevated like this, her imagination could easily fill in the blanks of what could happen next. Her whole body trembled with anticipation.

And her stomach growled.

Kurumu giggled, flush, hot and bothered as she released him. She could hear him gasp as he backed away. Sighing, she slipped off the counter and fixed her skirt while Tsukune was dramatically holding his chest.

"You have to stop doing that!"

"It will be a nice thought when I'm all alone tonight."

"What?"

Kurumu stuck out her tongue, having no intention of explaining that even if it might get a pleasant reaction out of him. She held up her wrist, wiggling it to make the key dangle.

"On to breakfast then."

"Can I have that back?"

Kurumu steadied her wrist, allowing him to remove the tether. It was nice to feel his fingers touch her hand, though once he had the key back she quickly realized she could have put the thing in other places that would have been so much better for him to touch. With a wistful smile, she hoped she would remember on the next opportunity.

It did not take but a minute to gather up their things and vacate his room. That guy had been right about the stench as she barely noticed it while they walked down the hall. It was not until she hit the open, fresh air that she realized how thick that had been.

They started down the stairs.

"So, Tsukune? What was your junior high like?"

"Like? Pretty normal, I guess."

"Is that all you have to say? Didn't you spend the last three years of your life there?"

"Well, yes, but. I didn't really think about it much."

"No girlfriends you said."

"None of those."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It never felt right."

"Felt right?"

"Talking."

"Talking? You're going to tell me you never even talked with a girl?"

"Of course not! I talked to some, but… well, I… ugh."

Kurumu giggled.

"What was that all about?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you're a pretty girl."

Kurumu wanted to take that as a compliment though his tone hardly suggested it as anything but a solid fact. Sighing as they reached the last landing, Kurumu tilted her head to regard his shoulder.

"I'm not going to like you any less if you say what's on your mind."

Tsukune frowned.

"It's difficult to explain. Girls, well… girls seem like they can talk to anyone."

Kurumu shrugged at his observation. She had not paid much attention to other girls to claim otherwise and she certainly had few issues talking to boys when she wanted to. It was normally other girls that were the problem.

"I had plenty of guys I could hang out with at school. We would often talk about girls, but few of us could actually speak to one. Isn't that normal?"

"I've never had much problems with boys being unable to speak to me. I've rarely had to start a conversation."

"Yea, well… if you had not been hurt, I doubt I would have had the courage to speak to a girl like you."

The fact that he used the word courage spoke volumes to Kurumu. She had spoken to plenty of guys that lacked this confidence. Often these were the ones that obsessed over her when she was merely being nice to them. It was slightly disappointing to think Tsukune suffered from this.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?"

"Did you think I would reject you?"

"With you? Oh, no. I actually reacted before I could even think about it."

Kurumu giggled.

"Okay, then with Akashiya?"

"She ran me over with her bike. Talking with her was only natural after the odd accident."

"Any other girl then. Let's say… Nazohashi for argument sake. Would you talk to her?"

"What for?"

"For anything."

"If I had to, I would."

"So the only reason why you talked with me is because you had to?"

"That's not what I meant."

"But it sounds right. You don't talk to girls unless you have to."

"Aaagg! That's not what I'm trying to say!"

Kurumu smirked, seeing they were nearly halfway to the dining hall.

"So, what's the real reason why you won't talk to Nazohashi?"

"Now you're confusing me."

She held out her free hand.

"Do you want to hold my hand?"

"What?"

"My hand. You know, putting your hand in mine. Maybe give it a little squeeze. That sort of thing."

"I know what holding a hand is."

"Well… you act like you don't know how to talk with a girl, so I didn't want to confuse you with something unfamiliar."

"I know how to talk to a girl."

"Then why not talk with Nazohashi?"

"What reason do I have to talk to her?"

"Do you need one?"

Tsukune was thoroughly confused.

"You don't need a reason to talk to someone, Tsukune. Would you need a reason to talk to another guy?"

"I… uh… maybe."

"Hold on. Do you not talk to anyone?"

"Of course I do."

"What about the guys on the floor? Do you talk with any of them?"

"Well… not really."

"Why not?"

"Because, they're all a bit scary."

"Scary?"

"Don't you find this all a little terrifying to you? You never know what you are dealing with here."

"They're just students like us. Granted, Saizou was a complete psychopath, but most are not out to get you."

"I know, but that's still not very reassuring."

"Oh, come on. You know Saizou is an exception here. You can't tell me your junior high was that… where did you go to school?"

Tsukune was a little worried but his face brightened.

"Oh, here we are."

He quickly moved about her, pulling the door open for her. She pointed at him as she entered Kurai.

"You're going to answer that question when we get seated."

As it was a little after seven, the place was actually quite busy with the walk to school easily taking a quarter of an hour. Accustomed to the traffic, the staff moved the students quickly and efficiently through the two lines. Normally Kurumu approached from the girls' side, so this was only slightly different.

Unlike dinner, breakfast was a fixed menu to keep things moving smoothly. There was a third line for those students that had special dietary needs, which moved at a snail's pace. Kurumu was pleased to discover Tsukune did not suffer from such a handicap.

Rung up and with tray in hand, Kurumu looked about for Akashiya, hoping for failure. She smiled and started for an empty half of a table, nodding for Tsukune to follow. Setting down her container and taking up a seat on one side, she smoothed out her skirt before plopping down at her meal.

"So, about that school."

He groaned, deliberately shoving a sausage in his mouth.

"You've never been to a monster school, have you?"

Tsukune gagged, grabbing up his drink to wash down the offending obstruction.

Kurumu giggled.

"It's not that big of a deal. You might actually get along with Nazohashi. She's never been to one either."

Tsukune patted his chest, taking another moment to fully recover.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I suppose it's more common than I thought."

"What is?"

"Monsters going to human schools. I was thinking Moka was an exception."

"Many of us go when we can. I was fine till I hit puberty."

Tsukune gagged, causing her to laugh. She could tell his thoughts about that were positively delicious.

"Not just my boobs, silly. That's also when my tail and wings started to grow out. I was too young to figure out how to suppress my form and I guess my mother didn't care."

Tsukune nodded, drinking to relieve his condition. Cautiously he resumed his meal.

"What do you mean your mother didn't care?"

"To take me out of the school. I'll be honest that I really hated my junior high. Nobody liked me because I was a succubus."

"Yea."

"I often felt if she had shown me how to remain like a human, I would have had more fun as a human girl."

"You didn't want to be in Yokai?"

"Not really?"

She decided she had neglected her meal for too long. She started to eat small bites between remarks.

"What about you? Did you want to be in Yokai?"

"I didn't have much choice."

"Parents made you come here?"

"You could say that."

Kurumu smiled.

"It's fate then."

"What?"

"Neither of us really wanted to be here, so meeting here must be destiny."

"Destiny has an odd sense of humor."

"Hey, you never did hold my hand."

"Well… I…"

Kurumu held out her left hand across the table.

"Go on."

"But I… need my hand to eat."

Kurumu frowned, not sure if she could eat left handed either. She shrugged, regarding what remained of her meal. She really was not that hungry. She nodded, deciding she would have to make something clear based on what she knew about guys that behaved like Tsukune.

"Anyways, if you're going to be all silly about talking with girls then I'm not going to be able to allow it."

"What?!"

"Since Akashiya is our friend, I'll let that slide, but I better not catch you talking with any girls that I don't know about."

"Okay."

Kurumu picked at what was left of her food, forcing down a couple more bites before setting down her sticks. She rested her cheek on her palm as she watched him eat. Tsukune certainly acted far more polite and dignified than her last dining partner.

Noting that several students were clearing out, Kurumu glanced at her watch. Sighing, she slipped out of her seat and picked up her things. Tsukune had picked up on her motions and was quickly downing what was left.

Kurumu did not give him a choice as she snatched up his hand, yanking him from his seat. She felt him stumble a bit, but with her gait being so much shorter than his, he easily compensated and caught up. They left their trays behind, knowing the staff would pick up such things.

With both hands occupied, Kurumu used her shoulder to open the door. She could tell he was still a bit nervous, but he still radiated that lovely aura of desire. They started off together.

"Um… Kurumu?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Of course not, silly. It's mine to hold."

"But."

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu sighed, halting her step. She knew it had been too good to last. Smiling she turned slightly to regard the approach of their vampire friend.

"Morning, Akashiya."

"Moka!"

The pink haired girl hurried up to them, stopping short and panting. There was distress in her eyes as she looked upon them.

"Kurumu!"

"Yes?"

"You're holding hands!"

She smirked, noting this declaration had impacted Tsukune.

"Glad that you could join us. We should be going."

"Hold up. Could I have my hand back for a second?"

"Why?"

"Please, Kurumu."

Kurumu pouted, but let go.

"Thanks."

Tsukune promptly went about pulling the strap of his schoolbag out so he could also where it like a satchel. He smiled at Akashiya once the task was completed.

"Now both of my hands are free."

Kurumu huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Um… Tsukune?"

"Yes?"

"I… uh… missed breakfast."

"Nah uh! There will be no blood sucking in my presence!"

"Kurumu, I really don't mind."

"If she's that hungry, she can have mine."

Moka put on such an adorable face as she held her small fist next to her mouth.

"But… I've only had blood from Tsukune."

Kurumu scowled as she closed in on the girl. She wanted to be angry, but there was this sudden surge of desire from Tsukune that confused her. She had half a mind to ask what he was thinking about.

"What are you saying? Is my blood not good enough for you?"

"No, it's not that. I… well… I don't know what you taste like."

Akashiya smiled wistfully as she stared over at Tsukune. Her mouth parted slightly, her fang peeking out against her tender lip.

"Tsukune is so warm and rich. Just a little will tide me over."

Kurumu sighed, turning her back.

"Fine. Since he said it was okay."

There was a quick rustle behind her and Tsukune cried out.

* * *

With the recruitment going on, the lines in the cafeteria moved much faster. Since every grade had electives after lunch, it had been announced in homeroom that all optional courses were canceled for the day to allow clubs the chance of setting up their booths during lunch. Knowing that there was an extra hour for lunch, many students were already wandering the campus checking out the many different groups Yokai had to offer.

By Tsukune's strong suggestion, they had packaged up their things to go, returning to their classroom to eat lunch. It was actually very nice, as most of their fellow students were gone. Tsukune had spun his desk around to face Akashiya while Kurumu had dragged her desk next to the vampire.

"So, is this where you two have been eating?"

Tsukune visibly shuddered.

"I tried eating in the cafeteria the first day."

Moka frowned.

"What? What was wrong?"

Tsukune shuddered again and offered a weak smile.

"Nothing. Anyways, I like eating here better. It's more quiet."

Kurumu smiled at him. It was nice, but without any of the other boys around, there was an odd emptiness about the setting. As she absently put away a mouthful of rice, she worried if this would be enough.

"Tsukune? Do you think Moka would look better in my uniform?"

"What?!"

"You know, without that stiff jacket."

"But I like what I'm wearing."

"I think it looks cute on her."

"Would it look cute on me?"

Yes, that was better. Kurumu smiled content with the mild rush.

"I think so."

"I saw you had a jacket in your closet. Why don't you wear it?"

"I don't like the way it fits around the chest."

Kurumu smirked at the lovely response that caused.

"So, Tsukune, what club do you think we will be joining?"

"We?"

"Of course. He told me he wanted to be in a club with you."

"Yea… but I…"

"If it's going to be coed, it's only natural he'd want his girlfriend in the club too."

"Hey!"

"But Kurumu! I didn't say-"

Kurumu dramatically gasped.

"You mean you don't want me in the same club?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Yay! It's just like I said, Akashiya."

The vampire was simmering.

"So which club is it?"

Tsukune laughed nervously. He frowned, looking off to a corner as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know. I was thinking something normal. Like swimming."

Akashiya flinched, causing Kurumu to laugh.

"Oh brighten up, Moka. I brought a suit since I saw it was mentioned on the flier that they had a pool. I haven't seen it yet though."

"Neither have I."

"Maybe we should see if they have other clubs."

Kurumu favored the vampire with a sly smile.

"Afraid you'd lose in a swimsuit competition?"

"No!"

Moka pouted.

"I don't like the idea is all."

Kurumu thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"I can't say I care for it either, Tsukune. As a club, it wouldn't be that interesting. Don't you have any other ideas?"

"I did play a little soccer in junior high, but I don't think I'd be cut out for this level of competition."

Tsukune sighed heavily.

"My parents had me in swimming lessons back in grade school. It was something we did every summer."

"I'm sure we can find something we can do together, Tsukune!"

Kurumu grinned at Akashiya's enthusiasm. She deftly slipped what remained of her lunch back into the sack she had been given at the counter.

"Well… you two play nice while I go and return this container to Ms. Hitori. Write me in to whichever club you guys decide on. Okay?"

She smiled at the two as she picked up all her things. With her hands full, she compromised with a slight bow of her head.

As she left the room, Kurumu felt a little guilty. She could walk away, leaving those two alone, knowing Akashiya would behave herself. A part of her felt like she should extend similar courtesy, but the other half argued that it was only because she loved him more. She really hoped they would pick a club with a lot of guys that would be good for Akashiya. Kurumu's poor heart could not take much more of this.

There had been no announcement about Saizou's absence today. Burumoto had not said anything, though hanging on Tsukune probably factored largely into his silence. At this point, it was not even much of a surprise that Shirayuki was also absent.

Kurumu wondered if Nazohashi had ever gotten around to talking to that girl, or if that truly was going to remain her unspoken responsibility. Nazohashi had carried on with the regular duties as if nothing at all had happened. The girl had left immediately at the start of the lunch hour so there had been no real chance to talk about yesterday's events.

Kurumu sighed, wondering if she still owed Nazohashi an apology. She briefly wondered what Tsukune would do before realizing he would agonize over whether or not he had to talk with a girl. She settled on what Akashiya would do, and sighed again.

Arriving at her destination, Kurumu drew back the door. As expected, the classroom was empty except for Ms. Hitori. As always, the redhead was at her station, though this time she was seated on a stool with her legs kicked up on top of the counter. For some reason, she was barefoot. For that matter, the teacher was quite dressed down for the day, likely since her class was canceled. It was a wonder why she was even here in her capri denims with the short sleeved, blue blouse untucked on one side.

"I brought back the container from the other day."

Kurumu smiled, setting down the item on the counter.

"Ms. Kurono. Good to see you have recovered."

"I heard you came to the rescue."

The young woman shrugged.

"I only came because Mr. Kotsubo insisted. He had heard about Mr. Komiya's true form and wanted as little trouble as possible."

"I take it that Saizou was no match for you then."

Ms. Hitori glanced away, her bangs dancing like tongues of fire for a moment. The strands settled back down gently across her brow.

"Mr. Komiya is a troubled individual. We are presently holding him to see if he knows about the two girls that went missing last week."

"Missing?"

"Yes. A couple freshmen girls have mysteriously vanished. As both were friends enrolled in this school, we assume that the assailant attacked both of them at once."

Kurumu frowned.

"I'm not sure if Saizou would know anything about that."

"Oh? Why not? He did attack all three of you girls at once."

"Saizou's had a fairly busy week. I guess he could know. It's not like I watched every move he made."

"We shall take that into consideration when discussing the length of his suspension."

Kurumu grimaced.

"Why not expel him?"

"That is not my call to make."

"Even though he tried to kill us?"

"Yes, but as everyone is alive, there is no harm done. There is another matter that I am being asked to dabble in."

"Which is?"

"Ms. Shirayuki. Mr. Kotsubo informed me that last Friday was the first time the girl had ever attended his class. I checked with Ms. Nekonome today and found out that your classmate has been absent since the start of the year."

Kurumu sighed, causing the teacher to perk up.

"Have you spoken with this girl? She did pick you explicitly as a partner."

"Yes."

"Good. Make sure she understands that she must attend all her classes. While we can respect her for what she is, she still must follow the rules."

"What she is?"

"Oh, my pardon. I should not be discussing such things with a student."

"Shouldn't this matter be handled by the staff?"

"I am aware that Mr. Kotsubo has known this girl when she first arrived on campus a week prior to classes."

"So why hasn't she come? Teacher, I haven't talked much with Shirayuki. I only know that she does not feel it is important to come to classes."

"Again, I can't discuss the details as that would infringe upon Ms. Shirayuki's privacy. Simply make sure she comes."

Kurumu sighed, exasperated with this assignment.

"At least make sure the girl is present for the assessment exams on Friday. If she misses those, she's more likely to be expelled than Mr. Saizou."

Kurumu grimaced, feeling the priority of the school was a bit off base. Regaining her composure, she bowed politely.

"I understand, Teacher."

"Ms. Kurono."

"Yes?"

"Would you have any interest in the stage?"

"The stage?"

"Theater, Ms. Kurono. As the club adviser, I am obligated to bring it up whenever I can."

Kurumu grinned.

"Oh, well. You probably know why I shouldn't."

"Nonsense. It is an actor's duty to captivate the audience. You will just have a much easier time in doing so."

Kurumu giggled and waved a hand dismissively.

"Yea, thanks but I'll have to pass. My friends are picking out a club for me, so whatever they choose is what I'm going to do."

"Very well. Have fun, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu smiled and started away. She fully intended to.

* * *

Kurumu tapped her pencil on the pad of paper as she sat across from the vampire. She had noticed something was up, since Akashiya had walked home without Tsukune. It had been so unusual to see the girl simply walk out so quickly that Kurumu had chased after without even thinking to capitalize on the opportunity.

She had attempted inquiring about things, but Akashiya had been very curt and dismissive about whatever the issue was. To change subjects, the vampire had offered to do homework together, so instead of heading for dinner, they had returned straight to the dorms.

Akashiya lived on the fifth floor in room ten. The room was a mirror image of Kurumu's, though it certainly had more of a warm feel to it. The vampire had a collection of portraits on her desk and potted plants on her windowsill and other open surfaces. A plush pillow was thrown atop the chair while another was nestled beneath Akashiya's body as she sprawled across the floor with her reference book and notepad in front of her.

Looming over the vampire was an oversized, golden brown bear half the size of Kurumu with a name tag reading Hello, I'm Fluffy. The goofy grinned beast had a cherry red tongue lolling out its toothless maw and an ebony black fedora stitched to its brow between its shaggy ears. It was seated on its hindquarters, its upper paws stretched out towards the vampire. The grayish white fat points that mimicked claws were more suitable for tickling than mauling.

It had already been more than an hour with only minor exchanges about the homework that Kurumu had failed to finish yesterday. It was mildly unsettling, but Kurumu needed the help and knew that whatever was bothering Akashiya likely had little to do with her. At first she had worried that Akashiya had found out about this morning, but the girl would have to be some sort of angel to help like this if that had been the case.

"We should take a break and eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Kurumu sighed, getting to her feet. She dropped her pencil on the pad and made a show of walking over to the closet. She opened it and gasped dramatically.

"Look at all this stuff! You lied to me, Moka!"

"What?!"

"You said you were poor and all I see are fancy garments!"

Kurumu lifted a hand to cover her grin. Actually, there was not all that much in there. Other than the uniforms, there were a couple frilly dresses another mature suit style outfit like the vampire had worn yesterday, this one being a rich crimson, and a small assortment of casual tees, slips and sundresses.

Akashiya took the bait, crawling to her feet to regard her wardrobe. She frowned and held her hands up.

"But it really isn't that much. That's everything I own. Don't you have anything at home?"

Kurumu grabbed the waist of one of the fancy dresses with the white lace stitched into the hem at the knees and shoulders. She smoothed out the inky black fabric to display it.

"This is very nice."

"I… thanks."

"I have a few things at home, but nothing this nice."

"That's birthday money."

"Birthday money?"

"Yes. From my mother."

Akashiya smiled softly.

"Every year she visits."

"So when is your birthday?"

"In a couple weeks."

"I bet you are looking forward to it."

"It's always fun when she comes around. Sometimes she brings my little sister. I'd love to introduce them to my friends here."

"Well… I'm not sure if I'd want you guys to meet my mother."

"But you do spend your birthday with her?"

"My birthday falls during the break, so I'll always end up with her."

Wanting to change subjects, Kurumu grinned. Letting the garment go, she walked around the vampire to the desk. She glanced over the silver frames, picking up one.

"I bet these are pictures of your family."

"Um… yes. That one is my mother."

Kurumu regarded the haughty, elder woman staring back at her. The woman held more resemblance to the terrifying true form than the kind girl here. She set the picture down. The next portrait had a younger girl with a smile that looked more genuine, though she also possessed the same crimson eyes and silvery hair.

"Hey, Moka? Do you color your hair?"

"Uh… no. My mother said it was some odd sort of side effect of being sealed."

Kurumu grinned, picking up the picture of a girl obviously younger than Moka that had reddish hair.

"Oh? What about this girl?"

Moka pressed up next to Kurumu, touching the frame fondly. She smiled.

"That's Kokoa. And she does dye her hair. Mother said it was to make me feel better about being different."

"How old?"

"She's a year younger."

"You think she will attend Yokai next year?"

The vampire brightened up.

"I really hope she does. Mother would never let Kokoa attend human schools with me."

Kurumu set the picture down, gesturing to the trio.

"So… it's just your mother and these two sisters?"

"Yes. They're all I have."

"Father?"

Moka frowned.

"I don't have many memories of him."

"No pictures of him?"

"It's not something Mother wished to discuss with me. I don't think they are together anymore."

"That's okay. My father was out of the picture my entire life."

Kurumu sighed, thinking it might be better to talk about today than anything so personal.

"Moka?"

"Hmmm?"

"What club did Tsukune pick for us to join?"

The vampire's mood darkened. She turned away, crossing her arms about her chest.

"He picked the swimming club."

"Oh. That's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me."

Feeling the need to comfort the vampire, Kurumu lifted up onto her toes to drape her arms about Moka's neck.

"Don't be like that."

"And I was having so much fun too. There were so many nice clubs that wanted me to join, and he decides to chase after the one that had no male members."

"No men?"

"Yes. They made such a big deal of not having any guys in their club. It was clearly not an advertisement to couples."

"Couples?"

"I… er… well…"

Kurumu grinned, settling back on her feet while dragging her hands back to Moka's shoulders. She let her fingers glide across the girl as Kurumu slinked about to her front.

"No, no, I get it. You actually think you have a chance at beating me."

"What?"

Kurumu paused, noting the confusion was very genuine.

"Are you jealous he picked a club with girls?"

"Well… no… yes… I wish you had been there! You'd understand why I'm so upset."

"Then I will simply have to go with Tsukune so there is no mistake that he belongs to me."

Moka pouted.

"Tsukune is mine!"

"Not after he sees me in my swimsuit. I'm sorry, Moka, but I don't even need to use my charm to win that contest."

"Swimsuit?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Kurumu regarded her rival, suddenly recalling something she had once heard about the vampire race.

"Wait. You can't swim, can you?"

Moka offered a mild shrug. Kurumu laughed but quickly covered her mouth when she saw how this only made her friend flinch.

"I'm sorry. Don't you at least have a suit?"

"Why would I?"

Kurumu grinned.

"There's a lot more to a swimsuit than swimming. I barely fit in my suit ten months ago. There's no way I could swim in it tomorrow."

"What?"

"Diving would be completely out of the question."

"But, Kurumu-"

"You should still own a suit. Haven't you watched any television at all? Half the girls never set foot in the pool. All they do is lie about on pool chairs, tanning."

"But it's a swimming club. They will expect us to swim."

"You worry too much, Moka. If they kick us out, Tsukune isn't going to stay."

"You think so?"

"I know so. So cheer up. Just see it through for a little while. And who knows. Maybe they won't make a big deal about you not swimming."

"Kurumu."

"And it's a great excuse to go buy a suit. I'm sure you could convince your mother to buy… no, wait. That's stupid. I could ask my mother for money saying I joined the club and need a couple suits. What do you say?"

Moka sighed.

"Okay."

Kurumu grinned, grabbing up both of Moka's hands.

"Then it's settled. Now let's go get something to eat before they close the dining hall and we both regret it."

Kurumu laughed, not sure if the vampire even remembered her halfhearted suggestion this morning. Not planning to discover how she tasted, Kurumu tugged on the vampire as she backpedaled for the door.

And then Moka smiled, which always made things better.

* * *

Author Notes:

I finally caved in and read the first five volumes of Capu1. And the very first thing I noticed about the swimming club chapter was that it was marked as a month after welcoming ceremony.

A month. You would think club recruitment would be pushed earlier than that. Anyways, it looks like three and four happened in sequence but it jumped again to midterms for the introduction of Sendo.

Guys… these fifteen year old kids with what I'd say is minimal adult supervision are a little too well behaved to go half a trimester with absolutely no relationship advancement. I'd argue that they are better behaved than most adults.

So, I'm going to restate that there will be no large gaps of time lost. I've never been a fan of the 'highlight reel' approach. We live day to day. While you could say some days all blend together at times, I'd argue that when you have someone special in your life, every single day is a milestone.

I also picked up that Kurumu is actually not supposed to be in the same homeroom as the others. Heh. Silly anime. Still, I do prefer it the way the anime went as having them in the same class accelerates the story. Though not specified, I have a feeling the first and second chapters of the manga are at least a solid two weeks apart.

Anyways, I know the whole part of Tsukune and Moka wandering campus and checking out clubs got swept under the rug with it being outside Kurumu's perspective. But I will run a deviation of the anime route and have Kurumu in the pool and a bikini.


	9. Caution: Swim At Your Own Risk

Kurumu frowned at the silly girl whom she was stuck with for the entire trimester. She had offered to help, but Sakamori was a very stubborn girl, insisting that bowl stirring was her specialty. It would not have been an issue if the airhead had finished when most of the other stations had.

It felt like the day was already dragging on forever. Unable to overcome her guilt, Kurumu had went to Akashiya's room this morning, discovering the vampire was quite the heavy sleeper. With much fussing, she had hurried the girl through the motions of getting dressed and eating breakfast.

There had been so little that could be regarded as conversation with all that yawning and mumbling. Moka had perked up at the mention of Tsukune, though the vampire had suggested walking to school together instead of waiting around for him. Unsure over how the encounter might play out between the two, Kurumu had yielded.

Despite this, Akashiya had greeted Tsukune rather politely when he had arrived. By lunch, the girl acted as if she had completely forgotten about her earlier behavior, talking with much enthusiasm about being in the same club and all the great times they would have.

It had felt so forced that Kurumu could not bring herself to join in the conversation. The oblivious Tsukune had picked up on her reticence, coaxing her in for a reassuring comment that she was fine with the idea. It was not until the talk had ventured into swimsuits that Kurumu had felt better in several aspects.

Thinking of which, she had her yellow bikini worn under her uniform today. She had thought to try it on this morning and impulsively decided to wear it as her lingerie. It had been a little difficult to squeeze into, but it was not like she could pop out with her tight blouse fully buttoned for a change. Normally she would leave a few undone at the top so she could breath a bit, wearing the sweater over to avoid public indecency.

A flash of metal caught her attention. Sakamori was tipping a bowed, silver flask over the mixture. A clear fluid poured out of the top. Quickly, the redhead screwed the top back on, stowing the container into the depths of her green jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Adding flavor."

Sakamori picked the bowl back up, mixing briskly a few strokes before walking out of their station a couple paces.

"Hey, Ms. Hitori?"

Kurumu groaned, hiding her face. She doubted her redheaded companion had anything worthwhile to ask, though Kurumu would like to know if the addition could even be baked in an oven.

"Yes, Ms. Sakamori?"

Still clutching the bowl to her bosom, Sakamori picked up one of the small paper molds they had been handed for today's project.

"What are these for again?"

"You put those in the recesses of the muffin pan and then fill the cups halfway with the batter. Ms. Sakamori. Most groups are already baking. I suggest you do the same."

"Why not simply fill the holes?"

The teacher favored their group with a blank expression.

"Because that would be much more difficult to wash up. Ms. Kurono, Ms. Shirayuki. Please help your partner."

"Yes, Teacher."

Kurumu bowed slightly, though she had no idea what was expected. She had already set the stove to the correct temperature and everything they needed was out. Short of yanking the bowl out of Sakamori's arms and doling out globs of goo into the muffin pans, there was nothing else to do.

Kurumu walked over to the island counter, grabbing up a sleeve of muffin cups. She took a yellow one out and timidly licked it.

"What are you doing?"

Kurumu shrugged at the inquisitive redhead, placing the paper sleeve into one of the recesses of the pan. She proceeded to fill the rest of the holes.

"I think they should taste better."

The girls from the adjacent station giggled.

"You're not supposed to eat them!"

Though she was flush from embarrassment, it was Sakamori that spoke out.

"You're not?"

The girls laughed louder.

"Of course not, Hinoko! Only an idiot would do that."

Sakamori laughed along.

"Yea, I guess so."

Kurumu scowled at the redhead.

"Will you stop fooling around?"

Sakamori giggled, moving next to Kurumu. The girl grabbed the fat spoon off the counter, dragging it through her soppy concoction. She proceeded to spill the mixture into the cups as best she could.

"You probably should add more flour."

"But I put in the right amount."

"But you added whatever that was to it. The mixture is too wet."

"No worries, no worries. Being a little wet is not a bad thing."

The other girls giggled again.

"Watch it, Ms. Kurono. If I wanted to blow up an oven, Hinoko would be the first girl I'd turn to."

Sakamori laughed, shaking her head. She regarded the mocking brunette while pouring a spoonful of mix onto the counter.

"I don't have any powers to blow things up."

Kurumu gagged at the girl's inattentiveness.

"You're getting it all over the place!"

"Ooops, sorry. Here, hold this while I lick it up."

"No, don't do that!"

Kurumu blushed as the redhead bent over to lap her small tongue across the counter. Averting her eyes, Kurumu methodically finished the task. Even after she pulled away the trays, Sakamori kept at her childish manner of cleaning, mindless to the laughter of the girls across the way.

"Quiet down, girls. There is no reason to act so uncivilized."

Stifling their giggles, several girls bowed respectfully to the teacher while Kurumu shoved both muffin pans into the racks within the stove.

"Mmm? Where'd everything go?"

Kurumu sighed, regarding the bowl which still had a good amount of mixture in it. She handed it back to the bewildered Sakamori. With a gesture to the stove, Kurumu wandered over to the corner next to Shirayuki. There was quite the notable temperature difference.

Sakamori looked about and shrugged. With a wry grin, the girl started spooning the leftovers into her mouth. The girls nearby were either amused or disgusted, their expressions quite blatant.

Kurumu glanced over at Shirayuki. It was obvious the long haired girl lacked peer awareness. Unsurprisingly absent to this point of the day, the quiet girl leaned up against the counter with a small notebook in her hands. The hermit had already copied the recipe into her notes, so her continued scribbling intrigued Kurumu.

"What are you writing in there?"

"Things."

"Plans to dispose of Sakamori that would not incriminate us?"

"No."

Kurumu hopped up to sit on the counter, glancing over to see if she could spy the teacher from her vantage. Unable to see Ms. Hitori, she figured she was fine if the other girls did not make a fuss about it.

"Hey, Shirayuki. Are you going to come to class?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Ms. Hitori spoke to me yesterday."

"Yesterday? She told me to talk with you. Did she make a special trip to your dorm room last night?"

"No. I didn't know they canceled the class."

"Oh."

Kurumu nodded, swinging her legs mildly.

"It's good that you'll be coming to class."

"I don't like school."

Sakamori sprung up next to Shirayuki. The girl wobbled slightly as she set the cleaned bowl aside.

"Why not? This is the best time I ever had in my whole life!"

Kurumu's interest was piqued.

"You mean it was worse before?"

"Huh?"

"Your life?"

"What about it?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind."

"Anyways, did you know they canceled class yesterday?"

Was she really serious? Then again, Sakamori was not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, as some would say.

"I didn't know until Senjo found me sitting in our class halfway through fifth period."

"You sat in an empty classroom for a half hour and didn't think something was wrong?"

Kurumu chuckled, doubting any answer would make sense. She knew she could not give the girl too much of a hard time, considering she had tried to go to gym yesterday only to discover that had also been canceled. The only afternoon class for the freshmen that day had been their last period.

"I honestly didn't mind all that much. It's nice hanging around friends all day, but being alone now and then is also nice."

"So you have lots of friends?"

"Oh, bunches of friends! You're my friends. And Senjo is my friend and so is Kinzoku! Have you seen Kinzoku?"

Kurumu shrugged, glancing to Shirayuki, whom was not even paying any attention to this. Guessing from the expectant look, Kurumu responded.

"Um… no."

"She's very pretty. We went to the same junior high."

"Oh."

"But, they don't let us be in the same class because of that."

"Yea, I heard about that. Trying to mix things up."

"But she does live on my floor, so I try to talk to her every day."

Kurumu smiled.

"That sounds nice."

"But I didn't see her at all last night, or this morning."

Kurumu shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I missed a whole day of school once and Shirayuki here misses so many classes people don't even know she is a student."

"I slept in."

Shirayuki glanced at Kurumu and then to Sakamori. She resumed writing.

"Today was on accident."

"So… are you going to come to Ms. Nekonome's class later today?"

Shirayuki shrugged without comment.

"I really hope my Monday Muffins turn out to be spectacular!"

"It's Tuesday."

Sakamori giggled, leaning up close to Shirayuki. Kurumu had not really paid attention to it before, but Sakamori was surprisingly the tallest of them. Not that this was saying much, since Shirayuki was barely taller than Kurumu and Kurumu doubted Sakamori was as tall as Akashiya.

Sakamori squeaked, drawing back.

"You're so cold!"

Several girls giggled again.

"Ms. Kurono, would you please get down."

Kurumu sighed, scooting off the counter to settle on her feet.

"I would suggest everyone to start washing up if you have not already. When you are finished, you may leave, though please be respectful of the other classes which are still in session."

"Yes, Teacher."

Kurumu had no idea how but this was the second time cleanup had fallen onto her shoulders. While she washed up the bowl and all the utensils used in the prep work, Sakamori unsuccessfully tried to weasel Shirayuki into idle banter. For the most part it was talk about gym class and how Shirayuki had avoided participation last week.

Given that her reasons for not participating were overexertion and the heat, Kurumu was fairly certain Shirayuki was some sort of ice spirit. While she could not rule out the possibilities of the undead, most of those aberrations were created, not born. Even then, those beings were not associated with aversions to heat sources like a stove. Regardless of that, Kurumu strongly doubted any of the students at Yokai were anything but naturally born monsters.

Once everything was put away, there was little to do but wait the last few minutes before the muffins could be declared finished. The moist things had not fared well, and probably needed a few more minutes, but Kurumu was not interested in experimenting. She tugged the unstable muffins out of their sockets, handing them off to Sakamori whom was all too happy to take them.

Most of the other groups had left by the time Kurumu washed up her muffin pans. Sakamori and Shirayuki wandered off together, or to be more accurate, Sakamori had chased after the reclusive girl while doing her best to keep her muffins in the paper sack Ms. Hitori had passed out to each group at the start of the hour. The intent was to split among the three whatever project they were making, so Sakamori had quite an overloaded baggie.

Even being the last girl to leave the class, it was still ten minutes before the bell. Kurumu waved to the teacher, whom merely nodded in acknowledgment. She slipped out the door and headed to the stairwell, since the locker rooms were detached and this was the quickest way out onto the school grounds.

As she descended the stairs with her natural bounce, she fantasized about how great it would be once Tsukune saw her bikini. With it being a public place there was only so much she could reasonably expect, but a little kissing in front of Akashiya was certainly in order. It would be best for everyone if the vampire knew her place.

As she played the scenario out in her head, she knew Akashiya would run off and that Tsukune would want to chase the vampire down. Recognizing that this left her abandoned, Kurumu had to refuse his impulsive nice guy attitude. It would be so much better if she went to Moka and let the girl down easily. She had no real idea what she could say beyond a lot of flattery. Kurumu liked hearing compliments.

She pushed the door open and stepped out into the warmth outside. She walked off to her right where the athletic fields carved into the forest behind the sprawling mansion. A pair of white stone buildings stood at the foot of the nearest soccer field which was surrounded by a red dirt running track. The larger of the two served as a locker and shower room for the girls while the other had rooms for equipment storage and the gym instructors' offices.

As the entire freshmen class had gym at the same time, Ms. Kanatoko and her assistants divided up the girls into groups based on their homerooms. Overseen by Ms. Hoshineru, their class had been paired with Ms. Kagome's.

While the boys had their own field and facilities, Mr. Kotsubo had yet to fail in bringing his share of the freshmen boys over to their field for a warmup run. With how slow the boys trotted about the perimeter, it might not even classify as a jog. Kurumu did not mind the extra attention, though she wished Tsukune had been among those admirers.

As she steadily closed in on the broad, gray door, Kurumu mildly wondered about their stalker. After making such a fuss over getting a locker where this voyeur could easily pour his lust upon her, she doubted she could switch back with the poor girl she had saved from this indecency. She supposed she would simply have to deal with the extra attention, hoping if Tsukune ever found out that he would graciously forgive her.

She could hear giggles as she reached for the door. She grabbed the steel handle and tugged. Stepping in, she walked to her left down a small privacy hall that opened up into the large chamber of lockers.

There were several rows of lockers which served to divide up the room rather effectively. A narrow window was positioned at the end of each aisle, far enough overhead that very few of the girls could look out even if they did stand on the wooden benches bolted in front of the lockers. Their secret admirer clearly had a vantage point that allowed him to see through that window without being so obvious as pressing his face to the glass.

Kurumu preferred this arrangement over those that had the bench bolted down the center of the aisle. They had more sitting and standing room without something cutting through their open space. Naturally, these lockers could not be full height, but it worked well enough considering most girls only had a gym uniform and sports bra in those narrow, metal compartments.

Off to her far right the locker room had an open passage into the tiled shower room. Kurumu had noted the lack of privacy stalls, which would explain why several girls did not use the facility. Despite all her flaunting in the past, Kurumu had never been one to bare her assets to other girls. Confident words had always been enough.

Besides, there was no real reward to putting so much effort into gym that would require a shower. There was not a sports bra in existence that could keep her body comfortably contained. Too much exertion eventually resulted in a sore chest. She only needed to do enough to get a passing grade.

Kurumu got to her locker and waited a moment or two. It would seem that the peeper was either absent or had not arrived. Smirking, she pulled her sweater over her head to sling it over her arm before dialing in the combination on her lock she had provided. Yanking the lock down, she turned it and pulled the loop through so she could open the door.

She tossed the lock into the bottom next to her running shoes. She grabbed her gym tee, which had been suspended on a small hanger hooked over a metal rod in the back of the compartment. Draping this over her shoulder, she started undoing the buttons down her front.

"Hey, Ms. Kurono!"

The girl that popped her head around the corner was a twin. With a bright smile, she stepped into the aisle with a slight skip. The twins shared home economics, though all the way on the other side of the classroom, but as they were also from Ms. Kagome's homeroom, they were part of Kurumu's gym group.

Her wavy, blackish green hair danced lightly upon her shoulders. Her bangs were held back on one side by a black clip in the shape of a narrow, spiral shell. Her uncovered right eye sparkled with the faintest of green hues.

Kurumu smiled as she juggled clothes around while slipping out of her blouse. Her mind was a complete blank as to what this girl's name was, not that it mattered as she could not tell this one from the other. The only difference between the two was one clipped her hair on the right and the other the left.

The girl giggled, gesturing at Kurumu.

"I guess you are in the club then."

"Oh, yea. You are too?"

"Both of us are. So that's your swimsuit?"

"Mhm."

Kurumu promptly pulled the strings behind her neck to loosen the flimsy garment. Still holding most her clothes on her arm or shoulder, Kurumu smiled at the girl.

"Care to loosen me up?"

"You're as bad as my sister. Here, I'll hold your things."

Kurumu passed off her clothes into the small hands of the girl. With both her hands, it was easy to get at the strings. She felt like she had been sprung loose and with a giggle, she grabbed up her sports bra and slipped it overhead.

"We have suits for new members to use. Though Ms. Ichinose is encouraging all of us to wear bikinis these first couple days to keep the boys interested in staying in our club."

"Staying in your club?"

"I guess very few boys stick with it after the first week. Then again, I suppose that can't be helped."

"Can't be helped?"

The girl smiled and shrugged.

"Most guys lack the stamina. It's nothing you have to worry about though."

After a bit of struggle, Kurumu finally managed to get her left breast comfortably in this snug contraption. Tugging the tee off the hanger, she slipped her blouse and sweater onto it before putting it back in the locker.

"Well… I only joined because my friends are."

"Oh. Well, I-"

"Tarako! Tarako!"

The other twin bounded around the aisle. The girl's pert breasts were hanging out over the band that she had twisted about her torso. The tiny globes of pale, white flesh were dotted with dark nipples that pointed out like the end of a sharpie. The twin was scowling as she tried to work at where the clips hooked together. With a huff, she pointed at the offending garment with a demanding expression leveled at her sister.

"Get this fucking thing off of me!"

The quieter twin laughed.

"Don't you laugh! I hate this thing!"

"Sorry. We're both kind of new to the whole lingerie thing."

"Humans are so fucking stupid! What's the point of wearing this shit anyways?! Are you going to help me or not?!"

"Okay, Haraka. We can take this back to our lockers. I'll be seeing you later, Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu nodded as the pair wandered off. Considering Haraka would barely be considered a handful, the bra likely was pointless on that poor girl. If all the competition was like that, it might not be a bad club. Smiling, she tugged her tee over her head as she finished getting ready for gym.

* * *

The pool was a lot further from campus than she thought it would be. Beyond the athletic fields was a wide trail that winded through the trees till it came to a clearing. With all the splashing and playful shouts coming from the pool, they could not hear any sounds from the school. The place felt very isolated from the world.

Built out of polished white, stone blocks, the structure declared its independence from nature. A wide stairway was sculpted into the long side with a chain link fence bolted along the perimeter. This barrier stretched up higher than some of the nearby trees. A plastic mesh sheathing was wrapped about most of the fence with the clear purpose of preventing stray leaves and debris from blowing into the pool.

At the foot of the stairway was a gate which was presently drawn open. Along the base were several doors that likely opened into storage compartments and bathrooms. Kurumu saw a couple boys exit from one such door, both wearing the same bland style of swimming trunks. The two eagerly ran past the open gate and up the stairs.

"Maybe we should go back?"

Akashiya clung so tightly to Tsukune's arm, forcing them to stop. The vampire's eyes wavered, flinching at the splashing sounds.

"Oh, come on, Moka. Don't you want to swim with me?"

"It's not that… I…"

"Moka forgot to bring a swimsuit, so she's a little embarrassed."

"Yea… that's right. So we probably shouldn't go today."

Tsukune smiled warmly, tugging on the vampire.

"It's a swimming club. I'm sure they would have something for you to wear."

"But, I-"

"I didn't bring anything either, but it looks like those girls have a box of suits. See."

Sure enough, there was a trio of girls stationed at the foot of the stairs whom were all smiles and handing out shorts to eager boys that were lining up to join the popular club. There certainly were not very many girls milling about the place, which Kurumu found slightly disturbing.

"I'll stay with you, Moka. We can at least check it out."

"O-okay."

Kurumu felt really bad for the vampire, but it really was not her place to explain things to Tsukune. She only knew by rumors that vampires could not swim because it weakened them. If he wanted truthful specifics, he would have to ask Moka.

Kurumu did not recognize the trio of girls at the gate. Two had short hair that was almost identical, though one was blonde while the other had jet black hair. These two were smiling so widely it looked like their faces could split. With animated quips and gestures, the two handed out whatever size of shorts the boys wanted. They then directed the boys to the changing room around the corner.

The third girl was clearly older and had flowing, bluish green hair that fell down to the small of her back. A row of shells ringed the back and sides of her head. Flipping her hair about her ear, the young woman smiled as she stepped out from her companions. It was not very subtle how she thrust out her chest, barely contained in that skimpy, purple string bikini.

"So, I see you have come, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune blushed.

"Uh… yes… my name…?"

"Oh, I could never forget you."

Kurumu felt threatened by this girl. That suit was so minimalistic that it probably bared more skin than her undersized bikini. Kurumu glowered, casting a glance at Moka. Given the vampire's look of disdain for this girl, Kurumu felt better about sticking her nose up as she pointedly stepped into the line of sight.

"And you are?"

"Ah, yes. You must be the third wheel."

Kurumu twitched.

"It's Kurono. Kurono Kurumu. And I'm not the third wheel!"

"My apologies. Given how this one was hanging all over him yesterday, I assumed the person they were writing in was only a friend."

Kurumu whirled on the vampire.

"Moka!"

The vampire flinched.

"What?"

With a huff, Kurumu turned back to the girl.

"For the record, I am the girlfriend."

"Calm down, Kurumu. Eh… anyways. Ms.… uh…"

"Ichinose Tamao."

"Yes, Ms. Ichinose. My friends and I don't have suits so…"

"Oh, that is a problem."

"What?"

"Well, you see, we barely had any female registrants so we did not bring any extras to the pool."

Kurumu frowned, quite aware that the twins would be new registrants. Aware the woman was lying, she gestured at the doors.

"So what the heck are all these doors here for? Don't you have a storeroom here? It seems kind of stupid to have to run all the way back to campus."

The woman laughed.

"Trust me, girls. You would not want to wear anything we have here. If you like, I could send one of our initiates with you."

"Initiates?"

"Yes, we have a few freshmen girls that signed up with their school registration. They know where we keep such things and would be happy to help you."

Realizing this explained the twins, Kurumu glanced back at Moka. She had no desire to leave Tsukune alone with this woman, though it did seem like the woman was telling the truth so far.

"Can you go back by yourself?"

"What?"

"I have a suit, so I don't have to go anywhere."

"Kurumu!"

"You have a suit?"

"Of course I do."

Kurumu promptly started to undress, pulling her sweater off first. Oh, it was so lovely as she felt his desire increase rapidly with every button she unfastened. It was remarkably exquisite when she loosened up the skirt and it fell about her ankles, exposing parts of her body she could tell he had longed to see. With a shiver, she bent over slowly as she stepped out of her skirt.

That woman's laughter spoiled the moment.

"Oh dear me, child. You do know that you are going to get wet. What did you plan to do after swimming?"

Kurumu scowled, as she snatched up her skirt.

"I can walk back like this."

She smirked as she handed her things over to a gaping Tsukune.

"I bet he'd even enjoy it."

Kurumu noticed the look on Moka's face and winced. Biting her lower lip she cupped her tits and mouthed her suggestion for Moka to go and get a suit. With a huff, the vampire turned her head aside.

"As amusing as I find this, I think Mr. Aono needs a change. Girls, please help this young man get dressed into appropriate attire."

"Yes, Captain!"

The two girls sprung into action, thrusting the box of suits into his hands before dragging him off around the corner. Kurumu scowled at the sudden retreat, pouting as she had to pick her things up off the ground.

"I suppose I'll be seeing the both of you in the pool then."

The woman laughed as she departed. Kurumu stared daggers into that smooth back, hoping that bitch would slip and fall face first into that concrete.

"Why did you do that, Kurumu?!"

Kurumu looked over at the angry vampire and smiled.

"What was I supposed to do? We can't leave her alone with Tsukune."

"I know that. But… what am I supposed to do?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I guess you could strip down to your underwear."

"Wh-what?!"

"It is a pool."

Kurumu smirked.

"You might even stand a fighting chance if what you're wearing is cute enough."

"But I… can't."

"Then just sit with me. If things get too bothersome, I'll drag Tsukune out of the pool. Is that okay?"

Moka pouted.

"I guess."

"Then come on."

Smiling, Kurumu started up the stairs with a reluctant Moka a couple steps behind. As she ascended, she noted that the fence angled in at the top towards the center but did not fully enclose the facility. An opening about the size of the pool remained at the center.

The pool was large and bustling with activity. There were eight diving platforms, though only the farthest two were roped off for use by those serious about swimming. The rest of the pool was open and was largely being used like any public pool Kurumu had seen in movies. Hardly activity befitting a swimming club, but the twin had said the club was trying hard to recruit male members.

In that end, it looked like the club was quite successful. There was easily twice as many guys as bikini clad girls in the pool. Kurumu spied one of the twins using the speed lanes for laps. She wondered where the other one was as she took a seat on a chair that flanked a rounded, glass table. The metal frame that supported the table had a cylinder that jutted through the center of the glass. Speared into this hollow cylinder was a red and white umbrella.

Kurumu flopped her uniform on the table. Sighing, she bent down and slipped off her shoes and socks, tossing them up with the rest of her things. She glanced over at the brooding vampire, feeling like the air around the girl was darker and heavier.

"Cheer up, Moka. They're not going to run this more than an hour since we all have to go back to our class to get our school things."

"Stupid Tsukune."

Kurumu sighed, thinking it best to stay out of that. She looked over the many boys goofing off in the pool. There was some mild interest in her, but she imagined most of their passion was directed at the overly playful behavior these girls were exhibiting. It was downright shameless, as some were allowing the boys to touch them in personal places while others were intimately draped all over guys. Kurumu had no interest winning a competition that required her to get physical like that.

She perked up once Tsukune appeared at the top of the stairs. The blonde was with him and gestured to the pool. Then with a smile, the girl hopped back down the stairs while Tsukune wandered aimlessly for a second or two before spying them. He smiled as he took a few steps towards them, but frowned with a glance at Moka.

"What's Moka doing?"

"Pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"Don't you want to swim?"

"No, I don't!"

Kurumu laughed, waving her hands animatedly.

"We're just going to watch you for now, okay?"

"Kurumu?"

"Go on. Show us what those years of swimming lessons did for you."

"Um… right."

There was a slosh of water as Captain Harlot appeared at the side of the pool, draping her body over the side. She grinned, gesturing at Tsukune. With her head tilted and her back arched, very little was left to the imagination with how much cleavage she had bared.

"There you are. Come and join us, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune smiled, looking over both of them. With a shrug, he walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down next to the captain. He dangled his legs into the water, scooting off the lip till only his head and arms were free.

"Careful now. If you want, we can move this over to the shallow end."

"Oh, that's not needed. I can swim very well."

"Nonsense. As the captain, it is my duty to estimate every member's abilities first. We should examine the basics first."

"Uh… okay."

Kurumu scowled as that hussy swam off with Tsukune. She could hardly believe Tsukune had fallen for such a ridiculous lie. Every other guy in the pool was horsing off like a horny devil finally getting to touch some female flesh. None were being evaluated for their swimming skills.

Kurumu grimaced, clutching at her breast. It felt like someone was squeezing down on her heart, making her whole chest ache. She rubbed at the pain, angrily watching as that whore rubbed up against Tsukune's back. Her hand clenched into a fist as that woman drew lines down his arms and showed him how to stroke properly.

"That's it!"

Moka was on her feet, fuming.

"I thought you wanted to be in a club with me, but you only want to be around other girls!"

Tsukune had recovered enough from his enjoyment to hustle through the water towards the vampire. It would have been a more noble act if he had managed to amputate that parasitic growth that was attached about his torso.

"Wait, Moka, you don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand!"

Ichinose splashed a good amount of water out to the vampire. Moka stepped back, holding her arms up while the older woman laughed.

"Honestly, what does understanding have to do with anything? If you're not here to swim, then leave."

Gritting her teeth, Kurumu got to her feet. She padded over to the altercation but not before the cruel woman sloshed a bigger gout of water at Moka. Moka cried out, faltering back a step.

"Moka?"

Trembling, Moka turned and ran off. The blonde and dark haired girl came up the stairs at about the same time as Moka hurried down them. The two looked at each other and shrugged. Then with wide grins, the two ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in.

As she listened to Ichinose's annoying laughter, Kurumu was torn over what to do. She wanted to chase after her friend, but leaving Tsukune with this bitch was far worse. Angrily she turned on the hussy.

"Are you happy?"

"Oh, why are you in such a huff?"

Kurumu scowled. She could tell by Tsukune's posture that he was not pleased with this either.

"Tsukune, we are leaving!"

"Kurumu?!"

She glared at the startled boy as she walked over to the edge. Kneeling down on her right leg, she held her hand out to him.

"Come on! You know why you joined this club and it was not for this crap!"

"Excuse me, but I'm only concerned for his safety."

"Safety?! Excuse me, but I know bullshit when I hear it! Tsukune!"

He bowed his head. With a deep breath, he turned on the woman that was lingering at his side.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ichinose. But if Moka can't be part of this, then I can't continue."

Kurumu regarded the woman smugly. She only glimpsed a smile on Ichinose's face before the captain snagged up her hand and yanked her in. Kurumu managed a startled squeal as her body fell towards the water. There was a flash of pain across her chest and then she was submerged. Panicked, she flailed about for a moment till her toes found the bottom of the pool. Her heart beat madly as she clutched her chest, shaking her drenched locks as she took in ragged breaths.

"Kurumu! Grg!"

She staggered back from the sheer volume of unbridled lust directed at her. With only a slight draw of her fingers, she realized what happened. Whimpering, she settled lower into the water.

"Oh dear. Seems that little thing of yours was more fragile than I thought."

Ichinose had a wicked grin on her lips as she held up half of the yellow top. The other was floating in the water nearby.

"Give it… back."

"You don't look so well, Ms. Kurono. Is the water not to your liking?"

Kurumu pressed back against the edge, her body trembling. She could feel that more people had taken notice of the situation. It was too much for her to handle. She hugged her shoulders tightly.

"Please."

"Captain! Captain!"

There was huffing and puffing as the shadow of a girl came to hover over them.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Ms. Kagome kept me late."

"Ah, Tarako. Would you be so kind as to help Ms. Kurono out of the pool?"

"But… I just got here!"

"Yes, but everyone else is already in the pool. Quickly, get a towel. The poor girl has had an accident."

If she had a free hand she would strangle that bitch. As was, all she could do was shudder under the pounding her senses endured. She heard the girl hurry off.

"Give me my bikini!"

Ichinose chuckled, tossing half at her. Kurumu scowled with a shiver. Risking exposure, she grabbed up the fabric. She noted the clean tear through the part that held the cups together. She relaxed her arm as she glanced down, confirming a very shallow cut between her breasts.

"You cut me!"

"Oh really? I see no cut."

Kurumu growled, realizing there was no way she could call Ichinose out on that without exposing herself.

"Kurumu, are you okay?"

She shivered as Tsukune took a step closer. She could not be near him right now. Not after he had thought such wonderful things about her. She had to escape before she made a complete fool of herself.

"I'm fine. I just… I need to get out of the water. I… I should check on Moka. Yea… just wait here till I get her."

"What an excellent idea."

"Fuck off, bitch!"

"Um… I brought a towel."

Tarako had quite a worried expression as she knelt down. The twin was still dressed in the class uniform. The girl held her arms out as an invitation.

Turning her back to Tsukune, Kurumu clambered out of the pool and quickly wrapped the towel about her torso. Her body still trembled, but it felt like much of the attention had wandered off. Only Tsukune's hunger remained as he wandered over to the edge of the pool.

"Tarako."

"Yes, Captain."

"Could you take Ms. Kurono to where we keep our spare suits?"

"But, Captain!"

"You'll learn not to be late next time."

"I… I should go with her."

Kurumu stiffened at his offer.

"Oh, Mr. Aono. I know you want to, but she will come right back. You may take your time with her, Tarako, but do bring her back. She's made this water very delicious."

Tarako seized up the hand Kurumu was not using to hold the towel. The girl tugged, smiling at her.

"Wait! Tsukune should come with me."

"Such a stubborn girl. Come with me, Mr. Aono."

Kurumu whirled about angrily, mindless that her hand was held quite firmly by the twin. She scowled at the woman that was all over Tsukune once again. She could not believe he was actually allowing that bitch to lead him back out into the deep.

And then there was a startled cry.

Kurumu saw that one of the guys was shaking as a girl from the club bit down on his bicep. The water splashed about and a wide fish tail surfaced for a moment. More screams from other guys filled the air as several girls clamped their jaws down on unsuspecting male partners. Luckily as there were more guys than girls, many were swimming frantically to get out of the pool to avoid the same fate.

Ichinose laughed at Tsukune's concerned look. She swam about him, flipping her large fish tail for him to clearly see. Fins suddenly sprouted at the side of her face as her hands fattened into webbed appendages with black talons at the end of each digit.

"Oh, yes, Aono Tsukune! I've wanted you since I first saw you. You have such a delicious scent that I could not bear to let you go."

Kurumu took a step towards the water, but gasped as she was yanked by her hand, her body pressing back against Tarako. Kurumu shivered at a new sensation of desire pouring into her core as the twin nuzzled her cheek against Kurumu's ear. Kurumu whimpered as teeth sank into her collarbone.

"Kurumu!"

It felt so wonderful. Every ounce of pent up frustration drifted away as the muscles in her body relaxed. Her knees buckled as she lost the strength to stand. The connection broke abruptly as hands desperately tried to keep her up. Her captor fell back roughly, but the face hovered over her, filled with concern.

"Ms. Kurono?! Ms. Kurono?! Was it too much?"

Kurumu's vision drifted lazily as she heard the screams all around though it all sounded like it came from somewhere far off. She tried to move her arms but they would not respond.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary. We're not going to kill anyone. Not with this many witnesses."

Despite the reassurances, Kurumu worried greatly about Tsukune. She rolled her head to the side, peering over Tarako's knee into the pool. Ichinose was all over Tsukune, looking like she was going to eat him whole.

"Tsukune!"

Moka? Kurumu saw the vampire run to the edge of the pool with a very determined look. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The vampire dove into the pool.

"No."

Kurumu rolled out of Tarako's lap onto her hands and knees. She crawled forward a step, but collapsed. There was no sign of the vampire.

"No."

Ichinose was laughing and Tsukune was calling out Moka's name with much concern. She was not coming back up.

"No."

"Ms. Kurono, please don't exert yourself."

Kurumu pushed back up on her hands. It did not matter if everyone knew. She had to save them both.

"No!"

She screamed as her wings tore through the towel. Unleashing her true form gave her a new surge of power and clarity. With a pump of her wings, she lifted off the ground and faced her startled enemy.

"Tsukune!"

She dove in like an arrow, smashing against Ichinose. The woman got her arms up just in time to catch hers. Her face had turned into something hideous, but the sneer was unmistakable. Kurumu grimaced, forcing the creature away from Tsukune, but unable to do much else. She pumped her wings hard, trying to push Ichinose towards an edge, but could not move her.

"You fool! In the water, the mermaid is invincible!"

"Tsukune! Find Moka! Get her out of here!"

"What do you plan to do, Succubus? Your charms won't work here!"

Kurumu grunted, grabbing tightly to the woman's arms and yanking. Her wings worked hard, trying to gain altitude, but the laughing bitch would not budge.

"That won't work."

"Because you're so fucking heavy!"

Ichinose scowled, yanking down so hard Kurumu cried out. It was all she could do to avoid being pulled into the water.

A sudden surge of power roiled out that was familiar and terrifying. It was so startling that Ichinose's grip was lost, allowing a very relieved Kurumu to fly away. Kurumu circled, noting the gout of water that rushed out as raw energy sparkled along the fluid barrier. In the center of that power was the crimson eyed monster that had threatened to tear her apart.

Mildly relieved that this meant Tsukune had saved Moka, Kurumu cared little about this true form. Scowling, Kurumu scanned the water for Tsukune. She spied him at the edge of the electric sphere, holding the cross pendent in his hand. She quickly flew down to him, snatching him up by his arm and lifted him from danger.

"You bitch! You cost me my meal!"

With a smirk, Kurumu wondered whom Ichinose was addressing. She landed next to the table with her things, setting an amazed Tsukune down. She patted down his shoulders and visually checked his skin for any injury.

Finding none, she hugged him tightly. It felt so good to feel him against her. She rubbed her cheek against his chest, relieved that he was safe and a little surprised that she was drawing no response at all from him.

"Kurumu? Wait! Something's wrong!"

Kurumu frowned, checking her front. Thanks to her wings spearing through the towel in the back, the fabric was effectively serving as a white tube top. Supposing his words were not directed at her wardrobe, she glanced over her shoulder. The silver haired vampire looked fairly confident, but Tsukune was correct. For some reason, she was not moving.

"You may be strong, but you're no match for a mermaid in water. Get her, girls!"

Several mermaids rushed towards the vampire. This Akashiya bowed her head with a slight smirk on her lips. Then with a cry, she jumped straight up into the air, right through the open center of the fence.

"That power."

Kurumu shook her head as the water rushed back in to fill the void the vampire had left. Clearly Akashiya had pumped out a lot of energy to push the water back. Now that she was free, all that energy would be at her disposal. It was shocking that the mermaids in pursuit and Ichinose all took the bait. Five of them launched out of the water.

Kurumu winced as the vampire came back down, leading with her foot. She stomped on the face of the first mermaid and swung out wide with her fist to send another girl in a crushing path against the outer fence. Springing off the first opponent, Akashiya executed a perfect somersault kick to the chin of the third adversary. The poor girl sailed clear out of the opening above the pool, likely to crash on the dirt somewhere outside.

There was a moment of surprise in the vampire's face as the fourth mermaid slammed up against her. Akashiya twisted in midair with this girl, tucking in her knees between them at the apex of the new ascent. The smirk returned as the vampire turned to look straight down at Ichinose.

With a kick, she launched the fourth so high into the sky that she became nothing but a speck. Akashiya shot down like a lance into Ichinose. She caught the captain in the face with a punch that looked and sounded devastating. Then with a final twist, she kicked off the unconscious opponent to land gracefully on her feet at the side of the pool.

"Holy shit. She just took out five of our seniors."

Kurumu snorted a laugh, glancing over at Tarako. She released Tsukune to wander over to the girl.

"I have a feeling that we are not going to be joining this club."

Tarako pouted, glancing over to the pool. Kurumu followed her gaze, noting Ichinose was floating in the water with one of the others. Several of the girls remained in the pool, only their heads poking out.

A sharp slap caught her attention.

The silver haired vampire held an angry gaze upon Tsukune, whom was clutching his cheek. Kurumu hurried over to him, clutching his shoulder and holding her hand out at this beast. Every fiber of her being tensed up, aware that this being would destroy her if it so desired.

"Stop! It's not his fault!"

"He made her cry."

Kurumu paused.

"She politely tried to get him to pick a different club, but he would not listen. A man who doesn't care for her feelings has no business being near me."

"Then she needs to learn how to be more direct!"

Kurumu flinched as the vampire approached her. She drew away from Tsukune, aware that she was the target of this ire. Balling her hands into fists, she held her hands up.

The crimson eyes softened as the vampire smirked.

"Take better care of her."

Turning a scowl upon Tsukune, the vampire snatched up the pendent. With a simple gesture, the vampire hooked the cross back onto the links. It happened so quickly that Kurumu could not pick up on any special trick.

Without warning, Moka fell against her. The rosy color quickly returned to her long tresses as the girl weighed heavily against Kurumu. She staggered back a step and made a slight cry.

"Help! She's heavy!"

In seconds, Tsukune and Tarako aided her.

* * *

Author Notes:

I know both anime and manga indicated a rainy day following this ordeal but I'd rather roll right into the Newspaper Club story. After reading two more volumes (finished first seven of Capu1), I'm a little surprised at how little Ginei really does in the series. The original seems very, very focused on Tsukune and Moka. So much to the point that I question the reality of such isolation. Either I'm going to end up changing certain events or I'm going to have to create obstacles to prevent our secondary heroines from being on the stage. I might do a little of both but be aware that going the second route would mean the complete absence of manga elements like I did with the whole first chapter.

Anyways, hope everyone enjoys my modifications to the swimming chapter.

Tarako roughly means Cod. Haraka is trout. As the gang is not on bad terms with these girls, I may use them as a way to have a swimsuit filler later on. Please no requests to make a set of twins I created on a whim to actually be somehow important to the overall story.


	10. Broaden the Horizons

Kurumu knocked on Moka's door. She glanced at her wrist, noting it was not quite seven. She had meant to get here earlier but the water had been so nice this morning that she had drifted off a bit. A little stumble ending with a jarring knock to her shoulder had perked her up to the sounds of the laughter from girls that happened to hear her misfortune.

It did not feel like she was being treated differently, but she doubted that would last long. Even if the twins had been the only freshmen girls at the pool, every guy there had been freshmen boys. It might take some days for word to get around, but eventually she was going to suffer the consequences.

Tarako Unabara was a strange girl. Despite trying to chase the twin off with words, the young mermaid had walked part of the way with them back to the dormitories in case they needed her help. Since she had been so insistent, Kurumu had handed off her clothes to the nuisance while Tsukune helped her support the barely conscious Moka.

Always the kind soul, Tsukune had struck up a conversation with the twin. He was so unbelievably polite and understanding to this girl that had participated in the attack, but it was undoubtedly his warm nature that had encouraged the twin to be so forthcoming with her answers.

Kurumu had never met a mermaid before so much of the conversation was news to her. Most of it was grisly, unwelcome information that she would rather forget. Still, the explanation had been sound enough for Tsukune to discourage her from holding a grudge over the betrayal.

Mermaids thrived off of desire, something Kurumu could empathize with. But unlike her, these creatures required it as part of their procreation. According to Tarako, the seniors had captured a merman last year, which was difficult in of itself. Not wanting to pass the chance up, the club was hoping to use the recruitment drive as a way to produce as many eggs as they could by feeding off the lustful boys.

Naturally, Tsukune was concerned about the imprisoned merman, but Tarako admitted no knowledge of his location. According to her, mermen were wandering spirits with voracious appetites, unworthy of his concern. They were often chased off into the wild by their mothers shortly before school age simply to keep the rest of the brood safe. Tarako had wandered off into a personal account of how dangerous mermen were, which without all the gory details, concluded with the twins being orphaned and raised by the community.

The only other interesting fact drawn from the conversation was none of the freshmen girls were efflorent. Unfamiliar with the word, Tarako shyly admitted that she was still an adolescent, unable to produce eggs. Kurumu had angrily demanded to know why she had been bitten, but that had been around the point Moka had regained enough sense to walk on her own. Tarako had quickly excused herself with many apologies while handing Kurumu everything she had been carrying.

Kurumu knocked on the door again, already aware of how heavy a sleeper Moka was. After Tarako's departure, she had left Moka with Tsukune at the dining hall. Changing in her room and throwing away her suit with some sadness, she had gone back to their classroom to retrieve their schoolbags. When she returned, Tsukune had been notably eager to take his things and retire for the night, leaving Moka in her care.

Kurumu had a feeling Tsukune was not having an easy time with his peers. She felt certain there would be some jealousy towards his position, but she was starting to wonder if she was being too naïve in thinking the situation would not become hostile. In junior high, civility was often maintained by the knowledge of true forms. Weaker creatures did not dare take positions they could not defend. It might only be a matter of time before some envious student challenged Tsukune.

Sighing, she knocked on the door again. She wished there was something she could do for him, but it was no good. The notion of her having to protect him would only ruin his reputation further once the knowledge of her true form got around. At this point, she hoped he was not a witch as that would only make things worse.

"Come on, Moka! If you don't get up, I'm going to eat breakfast alone with Tsukune."

There was a slight groan and a murmur of his name. Kurumu sighed, glancing at her wrist again. It was not like any time had really passed since she last looked but it felt like this was taking forever.

"Wake up! You don't even have time for a shower at this point and I know you didn't take one last night. Wake up, Moka!"

There was a thud against the door that caused Kurumu worry.

"Moka?"

Some shuffling sounds drifted to her. With much relief, Kurumu heard the lock being drawn back before the door opened.

Moka yawned, her eyes barely open as she rubbed the side of her cheek. She leaned heavily against the edge of the door, resting her head upon it once her yawn was finished. She smacked her lips twice and then relaxed, her eyes closing once again.

"Don't sleep standing up. You have to get dressed."

Moka groaned, staggering back a step. She yawned again, stretching her arms over her head. The short sleeves of her pink tee slipped down to her narrow shoulders. The large, white cat head sported on the center of the tee jutted out with the stretch. Dressed down, Moka did have some notable curves.

Kurumu threw her hands out as Moka unexpectedly tripped over her own ankle, falling backwards against the plush bear and sheets.

Wincing, Kurumu shut the door behind her. She looked over the groaning girl, but did not see any notable injury. Moka was covering her face with both hands, drawing a bare knee up. The baggy gray shorts that accompanied the sleep wear fell up her thigh.

"Are you okay?"

Moka only groaned in response. The vampire lifted her butt up, reaching beneath her to pull out the stuffed animal. Grimacing, she tossed the cushion aside.

"Hurry up, Moka. You might have time for a quick shower."

Moka grunted. Her eyes flickered open.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting ready for school."

Moka yawned.

"I don't shower. Too much trouble."

Kurumu was about to protest when she realized how stupid she sounded. But then she had to question hygiene.

"Don't you have to do something to freshen up? Don't tell me you use perfume to get by."

Moka grimaced. She rolled over and crawled on all fours to her closet. Grabbing the handles, she pulled herself up on her feet.

"I use a sponge and soap."

Kurumu giggled at the image of Moka sitting on a stool, naked, with a peanut shaped, orange sponge and a bucket of suds nearby. But thinking of all the bubbles in the sensitive places had her wonder.

"Don't you have to rinse off?"

Moka laughed mildly as she pulled a uniform out of her closet. She regarded it as if it were a foreign object before dropping it down at her feet. She yawned again.

"Of course I do. I have to… mix the water with some… scented powder first. It smells nice… though I would like some perfume."

"You and me both. I always pick the shampoo and soap that has the loveliest fragrances, since I can't afford anything real nice."

Moka pulled her tee over her head, revealing the white strap of a simple bra that looked not much different than a sports bra. She folded her tee sleeve to sleeve and in half again, setting it down in a pile that was accumulating near the closet. The vampire picked up the uniform and started unfastening the buttons to the blouse.

"You're so silly."

"Huh?"

"Why would you wear that to bed?"

Moka frowned, rubbing her eyes as she faced Kurumu. Confused, the vampire gestured to the discarded tee.

"What? This?"

Kurumu shook her head. She hopped over the sheets and poked Moka on the side of her breast. She glimpsed a small pink bow stitched at the top of the center where the cups came together.

"No, that!"

Moka flushed, withdrawing a step. She weakly slapped at a hand that was not there while holding the uniform protectively over her torso.

"Let me get dressed."

Kurumu giggled, backing off. The vampire was reluctant to resume, but after a few seconds of silence, she removed the blouse and jacket from the hanger before slipping into the heavy garments and buttoning up.

Kurumu smiled, glancing into the closet.

"So is your sponge in the closet here?"

"In a bucket… in the cabinet."

"Ha! So you do use a bucket!"

Moka meticulously folded her gray shorts, regarding her with a vacant expression.

"What else would I use?"

"Do you have a stool in here too?"

Moka smiled as she set her shorts in the pile. Grabbing the hem of her cotton panties, she bent forward as she slipped out of them. It was a miracle the vampire did not fall with how unsteady she was. Like everything else, she folded the panties in half before setting them aside.

An alarm started buzzing as Moka got the rest of her things on. Kurumu kicked around the sheets a little, exposing an ebony box with crimson numbers. She bent down and pressed the tiny cancel button which was next to the huge snooze button. It was now seven.

"You have an alarm?"

Moka was yawning as she tightened her skirt about her hips. She nodded, shutting the closet doors and grabbing her schoolbag off her desk.

"I didn't hear it go off yesterday."

Moka's eyes were half open as she covered her mouth. She shrugged.

"We must have left before it went off."

Lethargically, Moka unzipped the small compartment of her bag to make it into a satchel. Kurumu followed suit, though she finished the task and had it slung about her much quicker. She backed out of the room, grabbing Moka's keys and ID off the counter while waving the girl onwards.

The vampire shuffled out of the room and stretched her arms overhead while Kurumu locked the door up. With a heavy sigh, Moka held her hand out. She gripped the strap of her bag with her other hand, waiting for her keys and card.

Handing them over, Kurumu guided her friend to the elevator.

"I should get you up earlier."

"Why?"

"Because I think it would be funny."

Moka yawned as the elevator doors opened. She shuffled into the car and leaned into the back corner. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

"Aren't you awake yet?"

"Five more minutes."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head as the doors started to close.

"Hold up, hold up!"

A familiar girl with an offside ponytail hopped into view. Kurumu punched the open button, causing the doors to swing back wide. The dark haired girl smiled with much relief, since with there being only two elevators, missing one could turn out to be a long wait.

The girl smiled meekly, clutching her bag by the handle with both hands. She slipped in next to Kurumu, offering a slight wave to Moka. The vampire weakly returned the gesture as the doors closed.

"Anyways, with how clumsy you are, it would be amusing."

"Huh?"

"Sleep walker over there."

Moka yawned grandly. The vampire nuzzled up against the corner, rubbing her cheek on what could hardly be considered a comfortable surface.

"I'm not walking."

Kurumu frowned as she regarded the short girl. There weren't too many girls shorter than her, and the girl looked very familiar.

"Um… do I know you?"

The girl lowered her head and shrugged.

"I… I share your homeroom. Genzouyaki Nerume."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head. She felt silly for not picking it up right away, but at least she had recognized the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot when it comes to names."

"Oh. Okay."

The elevator stopped on the third floor, so Kurumu and Genzouyaki backed away to allow the trio of gabby girls to enter. The girls paid them no mind, continuing their talk about someone Kurumu did not know while the car descended to the ground level. It opened and the girls exited without ever seeming to notice them.

The girl with the ponytail slipped out while Kurumu helped Moka get back to a steady, upright position. Genzouyaki paused and bowed politely to them.

"I'll see you in class."

Kurumu waved at the departing girl, forcing a smile. She felt guilty for not trying hard enough to know her classmates while she still had the chance. It was probably too late now to make friends.

Grabbing both of Moka's hands, Kurumu backed out of the elevator. She grinned at the vampire, knowing she was too stupid to be anything else. Kurumu wondered if Tsukune felt the same way.

"Hey, Moka. Do you think you could walk a little on your own? I'm tempted to let you go."

"Go on."

"You'll have to get your shoes by yourself. I'm not putting them on for you."

"They slip on."

Kurumu giggled as they slowly made their way to the foyer. She stepped down first, Moka staggering down after. Smiling, she snagged the keys out of Moka's loose grip. She shook her head as the pink haired girl promptly sat down on the lip and stretched her legs out.

"I'll get your shoes, but you are still putting them on."

Kurumu quickly walked over to the small locker that had Moka's room number etched into the faceplate. The same key that opened the door unlocked the compartment. Fetching the shoes, she returned to the wobbling vampire.

Kurumu sighed, getting down on her knees. They really did not have the time for this, so she slipped the shoes onto Moka's feet, making sure to tug the socks up at the ankles first. She leaned in while standing up, taking Moka by the hand and helping the vampire up.

As other girls passed by them without comment, Kurumu wondered if this was really a good thing for Moka. Moka wanted friends and had seemed distressed over Nazohashi's reluctance to admit friendship. Things would only get worse once the pool incident spread among the girls.

Kurumu flashed her ID card to open the doors. She pulled Moka out into the warm morning, steadily heading towards the dining hall.

It could not be helped. She had to make sure that Moka got up at a reasonable time and ate a decent breakfast. There was no way Kurumu would allow Moka to suck Tsukune dry. With any luck, they would find a decent club that would allow Moka to form more friendships so Tsukune would not feel so guilty about being more public with their relationship.

After a long and arduous journey, they reached the doors. Kurumu smiled to the rugged haired blond male that held the portal open for them, since that troublesome barrier had proven to be quite the obstacle yesterday. There was quite a lot of activity, though more were leaving than coming.

Kurumu smiled as her core was filled with pleasantness. There were so many admirers for her to pick from. Surely at least one of these boys would be good enough to take this lovely girl off her hands. This boy would have to be kind and gentle and most importantly patient, since Moka was such an innocent soul that a serious relationship simply could not be rushed.

Leading the vampire to the end of the line, Kurumu spied the target of her affection. He was alone, sitting at a small table near the slates of glass that defied the morning light. Freeing a hand, she waved energetically but to no effect. She sighed, moving along as the line quickly progressed to the lovely smells of sustenance.

Kurumu stiffened as her arm was grabbed up tightly. Before she could turn, she felt Moka's head press against her shoulder. Kurumu took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. It felt comforting.

"Hey, keep moving."

Kurumu smiled, a little surprised the boy behind them had spurred them on. Then again, there was quite a gap between her and the rest of the line. Smiling apologetically, she shuffled over to where the trays were stacked.

In less than a minute, she finally reached the point where she could grab one of the trays. Smirking, she wielded the tray and swatted at the leech on her arm. After a couple groaned protests, Moka relinquished her grip to take the ineffective weapon away.

Giggling, Kurumu picked up her own tray and walked over to where the breakfasts had been set out. After placing a plate on her tray, she realized Moka was still not quite there. Smiling, she tugged Moka over by the arm and put a plate on Moka's tray before walking over to the register to cash out.

"You'll need to swipe your ID card, Moka."

Moka yawned and held out her card. The attendant took the card and swiped it for her, handing it back. Moka dropped the card on her tray and shambled after Kurumu.

Kurumu dropped her tray dramatically in front of Tsukune, finally getting his attention. She could see little remained of his meal.

"Good morning, Kurumu. Moka."

The vampire yawned as Kurumu glanced at her wrist.

"Can you get us our drinks, Tsukune?"

"Um… sure."

As Tsukune left, Kurumu turned to help Moka get her tray safely onto the table. She giggled over how heavily the vampire sat down. Smoothing out her skirt, she settled down next to Moka and quickly started to eat.

By the time Tsukune returned, Moka had decided Kurumu was a suitable pillow. Thankfully the vampire was not clinging to her else it would have made eating very difficult. Still it was not very comfortable with Moka's cheek upon her left shoulder. Kurumu worried if she moved too much, the poor girl would slip and hurt herself.

"You two seem to be getting along well."

Tsukune placed the drinks next to their trays, Kurumu displeased with the selection. She picked the can up and wagged it while he sat down.

"Tomato juice? Who in their right mind drinks tomato juice for breakfast?"

"I… uh… Moka drinks it at lunch."

"Yea, and when we ate breakfast together, I drank something citrus."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Kurumu sighed, supposing it was not that big of a deal as she could not recall what he had been drinking that morning either. She regarded his open can of apple juice while taking down another bite.

"Is she okay?"

"Huh?"

"Moka. I've never seen her so tired."

Kurumu lifted her wrist, noting it was twenty six after. Her motion cost Moka the precarious perch and the vampire fell forward with quite the audible thud against the tabletop. It was quite the stroke of luck that her head missed both tray ends and spared them any catapult action. Kurumu winced, grabbing the groaning girl by the shoulders and helping her upright.

Moka was holding her head as she sat back up. Her eyes fixed on Tsukune and she offered a weak smile with a flinch. She weakly pushed Kurumu's hands away as she looked about, disorientated.

"Where am I?"

"You need to eat. We have to be out of here in six or so minutes."

"Good morning, Moka."

"Good morning, Tsukune."

Moka smiled. She regarded her meal for a moment and shrugged.

Kurumu resumed eating, though there was not much left to her meal. She grabbed the can of tomato juice and set it next to him. Before he could protest, she took his apple juice and took down a gulp.

"Um… so, Moka. Are you feeling okay?"

Moka paused between bites.

"Just tired. Yesterday really wiped me out."

"Because of the water?"

"Yea…"

"I'm sorry about that."

"Keep eating. We can talk on the way to class."

"Oh, right."

Kurumu smirked as she took another drink from his juice can. They shared a couple minutes of silence which was enough time for her to finish off her meal and his juice. Tsukune idly opened the can he had brought for her, but after one sip he set it aside without further interest in it.

Kurumu glanced over at Moka's progress. Just like yesterday, Moka was a notoriously slow eater. Sensing the attention, Moka blushed as she took down another bite.

"Think you'll survive till lunch?"

"Huh?"

"You can drink your juice on the way."

"She can have this one too."

Kurumu regarded the open can. Decisively, she grabbed up the container and downed it heartily. It was not the best of things to accompany a breakfast, but she did not want him offering his drink to Moka. She made a sour face as she set the empty can down.

"Kurumu?"

"Ready to go?"

Moka nodded with a yawn, setting her utensil down. Almost in unison they got up from the table and started for the door. The day was only beginning.

* * *

After Ms. Nekonome's homeroom and history class, Ms. Sunao took over with the lessons concerning language arts. She was a small woman with a very soft, soothing voice that was difficult to hear clearly from the back of the class. Despite her hair being an ashen gray, she had a very young face. Gold and black needles speared through the buns on the side of her head, holding her fine grained hair in place.

The aftertaste of that tomato juice was still clinging to the back of her tongue. They had cut it so close to the bell that she had not thought of stopping for a quick drink at a fountain. Kurumu planned to escape the moment Ms. Sunao slipped out, doubting she could stand another hour with this wretched taste in her mouth.

Their first break between classes had been squandered by Ms. Nekonome, whom had felt it necessary to have them fill out some paperwork to turn over to Nazohashi before the start of the next hour. It had been a very generic questionnaire about hobbies, plans for the future and what activities they were involved in. Kurumu was mildly curious what sort of answers Tsukune had put down.

Not very interested in the lecture, Kurumu was starting to take notice of her classmates. With Saizou's desk still vacant, the boy in front of her had short, platinum blond hair. This boy sat beside the vacant desk in front of Tsukune. On his other side was a young man with dark red hair that was swept upwards like a broomstick. Behind this guy was another young man with wavy ebony locks that effectively hid his ears. She mildly wondered how she ended up on the boys' side of the class when she had not exactly planned it that way at all.

Kurumu did notice that the girl from this morning was also seated in the back row in the chair closest to the back door. The girl was sprawled over her desk, her face cradled in her arms with her ponytail up in the air. She distinctly recalled this girl getting in trouble with Ms. Kagome, whom was their next instructor. She smiled, knowing she could not fault the girl as the temptation to sleep through Ms. Sunao's class was very enticing.

While she supposed she should know these faces and names by now, the only student she had not spoken to directly that she recognized was the girl that sat next to the broomstick guy. The bouncy auburn hair, upturned nose and slender figure were unmistakable traits belonging to the fox tailed girl that lived on her floor. Naturally her tail was hidden at the moment and her ears were quite normal in that tangled mess of curls that fell past the girls narrow shoulders.

"Ms. Dokiniji. Could you read the next passage for us?"

The good thing about Ms. Sunao is she had yet to call on anyone not seated in the first two rows. The blond seated in front of the broomstick guy stood up. Her long, flowing hair was drawn back at the sides and held together by an orchid clip. Her hair was cleanly cut just below her shoulderblades.

As the girl started to read from her book, Kurumu noticed she was a minority when it came to uniform preference. Only two other girls wore the beige sweater option. One sat in front of the fox girl while the other was directly behind her. While Kurumu did not have a clear view of the girl in front, the mousy haired one in the back likely had the same chest issues the jacket caused.

Ms. Sunao thanked Dokiniji, allowing the girl to sit before discussing the relevance of the passage. Kurumu tapped her pencil against her barren notebook, doubting any of this material would be covered on the exam this coming Friday.

The assessments troubled her. Apparently the human world required such exams to even qualify for admittance into a high school. As many of the students here came from monster schools with differing curricula, the entrance exam was waived in favor of an assessment which would determine how much additional tutelage certain students would require to function properly in the human world. Kurumu shuddered at the thought that her weekends would be lost to catch up courses.

She glanced over at Tsukune, wondering if he had any such fears about Friday. He looked rather focused on the subject matter, though he was not taking near as many notes as Moka was. She thought it would be a good idea to offer studying with him tomorrow night, since being from a human school he would likely have more of an idea what to expect.

She supposed she could also use Moka or Nazohashi as another resource, but did not think that would be nearly as much fun. She wanted more alone time with Tsukune and to find out more things about him. She wanted to do more couple things like holding hands, going on dates and making silly promises. She wanted to be alone with him, if only to see what he was willing to do with her.

In that regard, she doubted she would ever have Moka's support. Nazohashi was more pliable. Kurumu had not really noticed it before, but Nazohashi was actually isolated from the other girls in a sense. She had a boy sitting beside and behind her. The closest female was the other girl in the sweater sitting diagonally from the class rep. It was sort of an odd fact, but Nazohashi was the only girl in class that did not have another girl seated directly next to her.

The door in the front of the class slid open and Shirayuki stepped into class. The girl's arrival caused Ms. Sunao to halt her lecture with a frown at the intrusion. Shirayuki shut the door behind her, her head hung low as she wandered across the front of the room.

"May I help you?"

No doubt the poor teacher was confused, since Shirayuki was not exactly wearing the standard dress nor did she have a schoolbag. The girl had the white end of a sucker out her mouth and was glancing about the room. Spying Kurumu, the girl started down the aisle to promptly take Saizou's seat.

"Um… miss! Miss, please!"

Shirayuki sat down quickly, her head bowed as Ms. Sunao came to the front row and lifted her small hands indecisively. The teacher glanced about the other students, many equally confused by the abrupt arrival.

"Uh… miss? Are you a student here? I… I think that seat is taken. Miss?"

Judging by the way Shirayuki was huddling in the seat, Kurumu doubted the girl would answer. She sighed, standing up.

"This is Ms. Shirayuki, Teacher."

Ms. Sunao's face brightened with relief.

"Oh, yes, yes. Yes, I've heard of this girl."

Kurumu smiled, sitting back down. Several of the students were talking to each other, some of the girls giggling which annoyed Kurumu simply over not knowing what was so funny.

"Still, that seat has already been assigned. Um… Ms. Shirayuki? Could you take the seat in front of Mr. Aono?"

Ms. Sunao had walked down the aisle and gestured to the vacant desk in front of Tsukune. Shirayuki did not budge, despite the prompting.

"Ms. Shirayuki?"

There was no answer. The girls giggled and several boys laughed. Kurumu had to admit it was slightly amusing, considering Ms. Sunao was possibly the mildest teacher in the faculty. The fact that she was easily ten centimeters shorter than Kurumu made the thought of Ms. Sunao disciplining students comical at best.

"Quiet down! Ms. Shirayuki?"

The sound of a seat dragging back drew Kurumu's attention aside. Burumoto had stood up and was grabbing up his things.

"Mr. Burumoto?"

Flipping his schoolbag over his shoulder, Burumoto regarded the tiny teacher. His smile was feral.

"I'll swap seats with her."

"Well, I…"

"It should be no problem. Right?"

There was a bit of a rustle as the boy next to Burumoto started to get to his feet. This boy was slightly taller than Burumoto and every bit as thick. His black hair was shaven along the sides and back, with the hair on the top of his head only slightly longer.

"No, wait. I'll swap with her."

"My idea first, Tamaishi."

Tamaishi glowered at Burumoto. He lifted his fists menacingly.

"Boys, boys, calm down!"

"Scoring points with the Coach? You're already on the team, Burumoto."

"This and that are different things."

"I'll throw for it."

"You serious?"

"Stop it!"

Ms. Sunao was wringing her hands as she hurried to the back of the room, though she would likely only get stomped if she tried to get between those two behemoths. Burumoto grinned holding out his right fist. Tamaishi scowled, holding out his massive left.

Pumping their fists thrice, Burumoto finished with his hand flat while Tamaishi kept his fist solid. His scowl deepened. Burumoto chuckled, slapping his palm over the other boy's fist.

"Too predictable, buddy."

Tamaishi huffed, snatching his hand away. He sat down heavily, his chair groaning with much protest. With quite a bit of exaggerated swagger, Burumoto brushed past the teacher to take up the seat in front of Tsukune. Ms. Sunao continued to fidget with her hands, moving back to Shirayuki.

"Um… Ms. Shirayuki? Could you please take the vacant seat? Please."

Shirayuki looked at the seat and back to the top of the desk. With a slight nod, she slipped out of the chair and slinked back to Burumoto's former seat. She sat down, glancing over at Kurumu and offering a mild smile.

Ms. Sunao sighed dramatically. She walked back to the front of the class and resumed the lesson.

Kurumu resumed her idle pencil tapping. She glanced over at Shirayuki, whom was already looking thoroughly bored with the topic. Tamaishi was twirling a pencil in his massive hand while Genzouyaki was snoozing the morning away. She smiled, deciding to write something down. It was not anything relevant to the class, but she felt it was important. She wrote their names down.

* * *

She could already feel the subtle change as she regarded her gym locker. The girls from home economics and those sharing this part of the locker room were giving her a wide berth. Normally there would have been more fun poked at Sakamori but the girls from the nearby station had been uncharacteristically quiet and reserved, content with murmured remarks amongst themselves.

Naturally sharing her concerns with either of her socially inept partners was futile. It bothered her to no end that she had no sensible outlet for this dilemma. She kept glancing around the lockers while she changed, hoping to catch a glimpse of Moka. While she doubted Moka could help, she did regard Moka as not being an identified outcast like Sakamori.

Despite sharing a lunch hour with Tsukune, Kurumu did not feel any closer to him. She had brought up the idea of a study session and almost immediately he had invited Moka into the equation. The thought that she would have to bring Moka into everything she wanted to do with him grated on her nerves.

Other than a mild mention about her involvement with Shirayuki, which she had quickly dismissed as unimportant, their conversation had focused on what sort of club they should join and what sort of standards were utilized in the determination of the edibility of cafeteria food. It was amazing how quickly the lunch hour had passed while discussing something so randomly trivial.

She sighed, supposing there was nothing wrong with this. If they shared all of their secrets from the start, they would run out of things to say to each other. Though Tsukune was abnormally polite. Even in the conversations where the boys were not outright charmed, Kurumu usually endured a little innuendo. She wondered if it was merely because he was too shy to say the things on his mind.

Kurumu smiled, quite aware that she was in his thoughts. If she had any coin, she would bet it all that his interest was for her tits. She shivered at the thought of letting him explore to his heart's content.

She perked up at the sight of pink.

"Moka! Moka!"

She waved animatedly to catch the vampire's attention. When the girl waved back, Kurumu gestured for Moka to come closer. With a glance off in another direction, Moka timidly approached her.

Kurumu clapped her hands together and bowed her head slightly.

"Please, swap with someone here."

"What?!"

It was pointless. As Kurumu had been dwelling over it several times today, she realized there was no way Moka would not be tied into the revelation of her being a succubus. Besides, that rumor would also include Moka's identity as a vampire. Few would dare challenge a vampire over her choice of friends.

"Please! I'm sure one of these girls wouldn't mind."

"I guess I could."

"She can have mine."

Kurumu glanced over at the girl two lockers down, not really knowing this brunette. Oddly, none of her classmates were in this particular area despite there being nearly forty lockers in each aisle. Kurumu imagined the girl was probably from her home economics class.

"Um… okay. I'll go get my things."

Spinning her dial, the girl quickly unhooked her lock. She started to pull her things out, draping them over her arm.

"Hold on. I'll follow you."

"Oh, right."

It did not take the girl long to empty out her locker. She favored Kurumu with a slight smile before walking around her and encouraging Moka to lead the way. Most of the other girls went back to the task of changing, some murmuring to each other with a giggle.

Kurumu shook her head, hoping she was only making more of this than it really was. It was not like anyone had confronted her over yesterday, but she already knew that so rarely happened. She slowly dialed in her numbers, removing her lock.

Her secret admirer was present, pouring his lustful anticipation into her from afar. She wished she was in a better mood to fully enjoy such attention, as it truly was a nice high in this dismally mild day of yearning. She was going to have to start doing something under the table with Tsukune if this was how the rest of her lunch hours would be.

Taking in a deep breath, she pulled her sweater over her head as she arched back. He was such a silly man, getting all worked up over such a simple thing. She slowly started undoing her buttons.

Moka walked around the corner with her things in hand. She smiled as she passed, coming to stand in the line of the admirer's sight. Moka was notably taller than the other girl, so it only made sense.

"I'm glad she let me switch lockers."

Kurumu smiled, slightly disappointed her show had been canceled. She could still feel the interest, but it was greatly diminished. She removed her blouse, slipping it onto the hanger after removing the gym tee.

"Oh, why's that?"

Moka slipped out of her jacket and was quickly undoing her buttons. Her cheeks were flush as she laughed.

"Well… you see… actually there was like four or five girls from yesterday over there. I was a little worried coming to gym today."

Supposing that would make anyone anxious, Kurumu laughed as she loosened up her skirt and let it fall to her ankles. She stepped out of the ring of fabric, bending down to retrieve it. Once she came back up, she felt a surge of intense desire roll into her. She closed her eyes as she clenched her fists, loving the sensation.

"Kurumu? Are you okay?"

She smiled, nodding as she tossed her skirt into the locker. She doubted he had that great of a view, so there was no reason to turn her back to him this day. She reached to the center of her bra, cinching it closer together to make quick work of unhooking the many tiny clasps. It felt so much better with them free. She tossed her bra atop her skirt and slightly turned to say something reassuring.

Kurumu almost lost her composure at the rush. She had not meant to. She reflexively covered her left breast as she clutched at her shoulder.

"Kurumu? What's wrong?"

Moka was frowning, also topless. The vampire had such perfectly perky breasts with fat aureoles topped with pink eraser nipples. She was holding her sports bra, clearly about to put it on.

Impulsively, Kurumu sidled up against the vampire, draping her arm about the small of Moka's back. With her being so much shorter than Moka, it was easy to duck her head beneath Moka's arm and press the side of her soft breast against Moka's smaller globe of flesh.

"Kurumu?"

"Just turn a little bit, okay?"

"What?"

Kurumu shivered with delight.

"Towards the back wall."

"Um… okay. Any reason why?"

Oh, it was so good she could wet herself. She had never given any man a full frontal before, so this was positively exquisite. She simply had to try this out on Tsukune. Surely he would cave in upon seeing the naked glory of all she had to offer.

"Okay… well, I'm going to get dressed now."

It was the reflexive thigh squirming. Or it was the fact that the side hug made absolutely no sense to Moka. Kurumu blushed, quickly withdrawing from the vampire.

"Sorry."

Moka looked very flush as she pulled her sports bra overhead. The other girls were murmuring and regarding them with amusement. Likely they were misreading this in the same way Moka was.

Relaxing her hands, Kurumu took a deep breath and smiled. She stuck her tongue out at a couple of the girls, thinking they were all being stupid about this. Sure, the squirming may have been odd, but it was not like she had held Moka for more than a minute.

"I'm just fooling around, okay?"

Kurumu huffed as Moka drew her tee over her head. Not wanting to divulge the truth of the matter, Kurumu dressed herself.

"Sheesh, Moka. You don't have to take everything so seriously."

"I… I'm sorry, Kurumu."

Kurumu sighed, straightening her tee before reaching for her gym shorts. Now she was going to feel bad about flashing Moka's tits to some strange guy. So much for taking better care of her. That demon inside Moka would probably kill her if she told the truth now. In her defense, it was not like she had given the man anything but a fond memory for the nights to come.

"Hey, it's okay. I was being silly."

"Yea."

"Yea."

There was an uncomfortable pause as they finished dressing. After shutting their lockers and securing them, they regarded each other. Moka favored her with a sheepish smile and Kurumu grinned.

"Besides, I had to clarify something."

"What?"

"Mine are so much bigger than yours."

As Moka gagged with disbelief, Kurumu laughed. Turning about and thrusting her chest out, she stalked out of the room, triumphant.

* * *

It was near the end of the day and she was no closer to figuring out what sort of club they should join. As a group, they had decided to wander campus for a couple hours after the final bell, dropping in and seeing if any club was worth consideration. The only suggestion Kurumu had was checking out the drama club Ms. Hitori sponsored, though she had forgotten to ask the teacher where the club met. She imagined it would have to be in the auditorium where the welcome ceremony had been held.

Kurumu stifled a yawn, slumping her cheek onto her palm. She regarded Ms. Nekonome while the teacher rambled on about literary icons humanizing monsters as a sign that the human world was willing to accept coexistence. She supposed it was a nice thought, though most authors probably possessed a tenuous hold on reality, preferring imaginary worlds over the mundane. If those authors found out how monotonous daily life was for monsters, they would quickly lose interest.

Ms. Nekonome perked up.

"Oh, the time! Ms. Nazohashi. Could you bring me the papers you collected earlier today."

Nazohashi stood up abruptly. The girl stiffly walked over to the teacher, handing over a stack of papers.

"I also had Ms. Shirayuki fill one out during lunch."

"Oh, yes!"

Ms. Nekonome smiled brightly, waving to the back row.

"I heard our sleeping beauty joined us today."

Shirayuki sunk lower in her seat, though few actually looked to her.

The teacher smiled as she skimmed through the papers. It was hard to say if she was reading them or not, as her eyes always seemed to be closed. More than half of the papers she set aside on the podium, leaving a few in hand.

"Ah, here it is. Hrrrmmm."

Ms. Nekonome scratched the back of her head.

"I don't believe there is a cooking club, Ms. Shirayuki."

Several girls giggled while Kurumu groaned. She imagined Shirayuki had simply filled in the line about which club she would join to avoid leaving it blank like Kurumu had.

"Quiet down. It is her first day, so it's no big deal."

Ms. Nekonome smiled brightly as she set aside the paper among the majority.

"If you want, you may go home now. As for everyone else, if I call your name, I would like you to stay in class after the bell rings."

The boys that seemed to groan at everything were the two seated in front of Burumoto and the platinum blond guy. They were both dark haired, heavyset guys, though the one in front of Burumoto was exceptionally disgusting. He was always rubbing mucus onto the side of his jacket, smearing up the sleeves with white streaks of filth.

"Akashiya Moka. Aono Tsukune. Chousei Akiko. Hedoyami Kouji."

The ugly one groaned heavier.

"Kurono Kurumu. Natsudera Sayuri. Tomisaki Saichiro and Nazohashi Tora."

Nazohashi frowned.

"Me?"

"Yes, if it is no trouble."

"Uh, no!"

Clearly troubled, the class representative returned to her seat.

"I know the bell has a couple more minutes but I don't see the point in continuing. Take note of the assignment on the board. Even though we have assessments, you still have homework to turn in on Friday."

Ms. Nekonome grinned brightly, turning to Nazohashi.

"If you would, please, Ms. Nazohashi."

Nodding, Nazohashi stood back up. Kurumu recognized this was the dismissal, so she quickly got to her feet as Nazohashi started barking out the orders. She had some idea what she was being asked to stay after class for, since such a fuss had been made about Shirayuki listing cooking club. She wondered if Ms. Nekonome planned to help them find a club.

Seeing no point to touch her things, Kurumu settled with stretching her arms over her head. She watched with mild interest as most of the students gathered up their things and headed for the doors. She noted Genzouyaki was rubbing her eyes, slightly bewildered with the early dismissal.

"Thanks."

Kurumu glanced up at Shirayuki and smiled.

"I didn't do anything. You should thank Burumoto."

"I did."

"Okay then."

Shirayuki paused, glancing about the class.

"I'm going now."

Kurumu waved at the girl as she walked off, thinking the whole exchange was fairly odd till it dawned on her. That was the first time Shirayuki had ever initiated a conversation with her. She winced over being so insensitive that she had not even realized it until after the girl had left. Pouting, she slumped deeper in her chair.

The bell finally rang almost a minute after the last student departed. As Hedoyami was clearly identified as that hulking brute sitting in front of Tsukune, that meant Saichiro had to be the roguish redhead boy with the long sideburns whom was lingering by Nazohashi. The boy had decided his chair was a footrest and his desk a chair as he shared words with the girls around him. Even Nazohashi was mildly engaged in the conversation.

As to the other girls, it was hard to say which was which, though one was wearing the sweater uniform. The sweater girl had dark blue hair that was pulled back on all sides into a ponytail that was folded in half by the band that held it together. Her bangs swept out and curled forward, falling perfectly against her narrow eyebrows. She talked rather animatedly with Saichiro and the other girl, shrugging and giggling over something.

The other girl also had bangs that swept out, only hers went off to the side. It mildly resembled the antennae of an insect. Her blondish green hair was braided down in the back on each side of the center of her neck, the tight tail ends touching just below the collar of her jacket. Even at a distance, her eyes were a notable shade of pink much darker than Moka's hair.

Ms. Nekonome clapped her hands together.

"Right, right. I suppose you are all wondering what I've held you longer for and the reason is your choice of club activities. While I'm sure everyone was entertained with my get to know you worksheet, my real motive was to discover which of my students I could recruit to my club."

Nazohashi threw her hand up while Hedoyami groaned.

"Yes?"

"Teacher. I'm the class representative."

"Yes, yes you are."

"So… why am I here?"

Ms. Nekonome laughed, drumming her hands on the podium.

"Oh, silly. Student council and class representatives aren't clubs. That is student government, which is hardly mandatory. Our school requires you to be involved in a club activity."

Nazohashi frowned.

"Anyways, I wanted to take this opportunity to encourage all of you to join the Newspaper Club which I am the adviser for."

The redhead hopped off his desk onto his feet.

"I'm sorry, Teacher, but I'm going to have to pass on that."

"Mr. Tomisaki?"

The boy held his hands up and bowed his head slightly.

"Newspaper is really not my thing."

"But you haven't even heard what we would be doing?"

"I think everyone here kind of knows what making a newspaper would require, and that's a lot more work than I'm interested in doing."

The teacher pouted, setting a sheet of paper aside into the larger stack.

"Well… you only have to the end of the week to register with a club."

With a grin, the redhead pointed at Ms. Nekonome.

"I promise you, I will have registered for something by then. Later guys."

Favoring them with a two fingered salute, Tomisaki slipped out the front door. Ms. Nekonome frowned, turning to regard the rest of the class.

"I would strongly encourage the rest of you to wait until the club president arrives. I asked him to speak with the group directly, since he sort of missed setting up a booth during the club fair."

Kurumu raised a brow, wondering what sort of club this was if they were not even organized enough to set up a booth at the fair. She looked over to Tsukune and Moka, offering an open handed shrug.

This time the sweater girl stood up.

"Teacher. I think I will also decline your offer."

Ms. Nekonome was clearly distressed.

"Ms. Natsudera, please give him at least five minutes. I'm sure once you hear him speak, you will be interested in staying with the club."

"I doubt that."

Kurumu was starting to feel stupid hanging out in the back of the class like they were. Grabbing up her things, she gestured for Moka and Tsukune to join her. She purposely walked down the aisle that avoided contact with Hedoyami, as he truly disgusted her.

"Wait, you guys."

Realizing this was directed at her, Kurumu smiled as she walked to the front. She calmly set her things down on the desk Tomisaki had vacated.

"We're just changing up seats so you don't have to talk across the class. Right?"

Kurumu was relieved that Moka and Tsukune had followed. She smiled at Tsukune while he took up the seat next to her. She was a little surprised that Moka took the seat beside him, but it did put the vampire further away from the hygienically challenged Hedoyami.

"So you will be joining?"

Kurumu shrugged, sitting down in the desk. She had no real desire to be in the newspaper club, but she did not see the harm in hearing the club leader give his sales pitch.

Scratching her ear, Ms. Nekonome returned her attention to the standing girl.

"Anyways… you were saying?"

Natsudera took in a deep breath.

"I just don't want to be part of this club."

Kurumu sighed, wondering if this had anything to do with her. She lazily leaned back in her chair, hooking her ankle about the desk support. She smirked at the girl, noting the wavering uncertainty in those hazel eyes.

"Why not?"

The girl glanced away and shrugged.

"Oh, come on. It might be fun. What do you think, Tsukune?"

"Eh… me? I think it might work. It sounds normal enough. Moka?"

"It sounds like a great idea!"

Smirking, Kurumu rolled her head aside to regard Nazohashi and the other girl.

"What about you, Nazohashi?"

"I suppose if it isn't too much work. How large is this club?"

Ms. Nekonome laughed.

"Well… you see… this would be it."

"What?"

"The club president is the only returning member of this club."

Kurumu frowned, wondering if this was a good idea after all. The whole point of joining a club was to expand Moka's friend base. If that friend base offered only a club president and Hedoyami as potential male suitors, she would have to regretfully decline.

At least it made some sense as to why there had been no booth at the fair. With only one guy running the show, it would be difficult getting anything done. She sort of felt sorry for the guy, wondering what happened.

"Why is there only one member?"

"Many of them graduated last year, and a lot of the others left for different club activities."

Nazohashi frowned.

"It sounds like a lot of work."

"That's my cue to quit."

The chair scooted as Hedoyami struggled to his feet.

"Mr. Hedoyami, please."

"I'm sorry, Teacher, but I was only sticking around for the girls."

Kurumu shuddered at the thought and could tell none of the others were thrilled by his confession.

"If she's quitting and you have no other members, this will be too much work for me. I'll find a club, don't you worry. See you tomorrow."

It was almost like a breath of fresh air once the large man waddled out the back door. Kurumu certainly felt better, though she still was concerned about the size of this club. She supposed she should reserve judgment till after she saw the president.

"Oh dear. Please, won't you reconsider, Ms. Natsudera? The club was nearly disbanded last year due to the fall in participation. If we don't have at least four registered members by the end of this week, it will be removed for the entire year."

Natsudera sighed.

"Netsuki told me to avoid this club, Teacher."

"Ms. Hiboshi?"

As the girl nodded, Ms. Nekonome laughed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, that silly girl. What happened last year is over with."

Natsudera bowed deeply.

"I decline. I'm sorry."

Grabbing her schoolbag, the girl quickly departed.

"Wait, Sayuri!"

The other girl grabbed her bag and got to her feet. She bowed politely to the teacher before chasing after Natsudera.

Kurumu was confused over this whole nonsense. She had no idea about this Hiboshi, though the name sounded familiar. Still it was nice to know that this had nothing to do with her being a succubus.

Ms. Nekonome sighed, touching her forehead. Frowning, she added more papers to the majority while Nazohashi timidly stood up.

"Teacher, what happened last year?"

"Nothing to concern yourselves with."

Already poised for the look, Kurumu lolled her head back to watch a dark haired boy sweep into the room with supreme confidence. He had smoky gray eyes and his charcoal black hair was pushed back with a white headband. His shirt was unbuttoned down to the point where his jacket came together, baring a black cord that likely connected to a pendent hidden from view.

"Ah, yes, here is your club president."

The president wandered up the aisle, stopping next to Moka's desk. He smiled broadly as he gestured to the teacher.

"You did not tell me you were recruiting so many lovely ladies."

Kurumu glanced away before his eyes fully met hers. She settled back into her seat before promptly getting out of it. She quickly noted this guy was taller than Tsukune, though probably a few shy of Burumoto. He looked strong enough and had a feral scent about him.

He laughed, a pleasant sound brimming with audacity. She felt a lovely rush of interest as his hand tousled her hair, securing her opinion of him as a shameless flirt. Still, he was not a complete loss. He was easy on the eyes and maybe a good girl like Moka could end his playboy ways.

Kurumu hopped back a step. Impulsively she grabbed up Tsukune by his head and planted his face into her chest. She shuddered at the mixture of desire that assaulted her from both directions but found the will to speak.

"Tsukune, I don't like flirtatious guys."

"Mrrmpfh!"

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Moka while the president laughed heartily.

"My apologies. I should properly introduce myself first. I am Morioka Ginei, a second year."

Kurumu relinquished her hold, hearing Tsukune gasp as she offered her small hand to the young president.

"Kurono Kurumu. I am Aono Tsukune's girlfriend."

Moka shot upright, slamming her fists on her desk.

"That's not true! Tsukune is… I…"

Kurumu smirked as Moka became too flustered to speak.

"Hmmm?"

Morioka rubbed the back of his head, regarding Tsukune.

"So, you are Aono?"

Tsukune nodded, quickly getting to his feet and bowing respectfully.

"Yes, President. I believe we are joining your club."

Morioka waved off the formality turning to the vampire.

"And you are?"

"Akashiya Moka."

"Ah, yes, I've heard rumors about you. Something about wiping out the swimming club yesterday. Impressive."

There was a collective gasp. Morioka merely smirked.

"What? This is the newspaper club. We have to keep up with the news if we dare to call ourselves reporters."

"Ginei. We do have one other girl here that may be interested in joining the club."

Nazohashi flushed a dark red as she carefully studied her shoes. In one of her clenched fists was her schoolbag.

"I did not say that. I… I… well… I don't have anything else thought of yet. That's all."

Morioka nodded, thumbing towards the back of the classroom.

"I noticed a couple girls leaving. Are you saying untrue things about me?"

Ms. Nekonome giggled, waving her hand dismissively.

"To the contrary. I was hoping to keep them here long enough so they could hear your passionate speech about the pursuits of truth and justice."

Morioka laughed.

"Then what did you let them leave for? There's always room in the club for a lovely lady."

The teacher pouted, gathering up her papers. She slipped the stack into a portfolio she carried with her to class.

"Ms. Hiboshi is in my class so it can't be helped."

Morioka frowned.

"And Ms. Hiboshi is…?"

"A cousin."

Morioka's face brightened with understanding. Cupping his chin, he grinned as he regarded them.

"Ah, I see. Well, this certainly isn't the work for the faint of heart. Poor things would have only gotten hurt if we had allowed them to join. But I'm sure those that have remained have the strength, guts and determination to find the truth even if it may come at the cost of your lives."

Kurumu could tell he was completely full of it, though Tsukune and Nazohashi clearly were concerned.

"Well, anyways, I'm probably late for the staff meeting so I will leave you all in the care of your senior. See you in class tomorrow."

Nazohashi quickly moved to prevent the escape of their teacher.

"Wait. I don't know about this."

Ms. Nekonome smiled, tucking the portfolio under her arm. She grabbed Nazohashi by the shoulder and turned the girl to face Morioka.

"Ginei. This is our class representative, Nazohashi Tora. She's a good student that likes to work real hard. Take good care of her."

"But, Teacher."

With a mild wave, Ms. Nekonome slipped behind Nazohashi and out the door. Nazohashi spun about, regarding the door for a moment. She slowly turned back around, still finding her feet more interesting than regarding them.

"Okay, now that the adviser is gone, we can proceed to more serious matters."

Kurumu perked up at the seriousness of his tone.

"First we need to talk about role assignments. As this club's president, I handle all the equipment. This includes our cameras. You are more than welcome to use your own personal equipment, but most likely I will be the one providing pictures for all of our articles."

Tsukune stiffened.

"What?! How does that work?"

"Simple. You tell me what you want and I will take a picture of it. Who here knows how to use a computer?"

Kurumu felt rather stupid as both Tsukune and Moka raised their hands. Even Nazohashi timidly lifted a couple fingers. Unwilling to look like the only idiot here, Kurumu raised her hand which caused Morioka to grin broadly.

"That's perfect! I have no clue how to use the damn things so I'll leave all the digital work to you guys. I'm sure one of you can figure out how to make a layout and organize everything."

Tsukune gagged.

"Everything?! What will you be doing?"

"Taking pictures. Hey, that's a pretty big job. Also, I'm the only one with access to the printers, so I'll be taking your finished product and printing it out."

Nazohashi frowned.

"So… we write all the articles?"

"Yes. We aim to release a paper every two weeks, but given how you all are new to this, we may want to wait another week or so till you figure out how this whole thing works."

Tsukune trembled with outrage.

"Two weeks?! What sort of paper do you think we could turn out in two weeks?!"

"Hey, take it easy. I know it's a lot of work, but you have to have some fun while you are doing it."

Kurumu snorted.

"Yea, but what work will you be doing? It can't be that hard taking pictures that we tell you to take."

Morioka grinned.

"Research, of course. For instance, what do you guys know about the three girls that have disappeared since the start of the year?"

Kurumu frowned, vaguely recalling Ms. Hitori to have said something about this in regards to Saizou.

"What about it?"

"That's what we should be finding out. There are three lovely ladies out there, missing. I'll bring you pictures of the victims tomorrow to see if you may know any of them."

Nazohashi squirmed.

"Is this really something a club should be getting involved in? Why not write articles about the current trends in pop culture? We could do faculty interviews so the students can identify with their teachers better. This is a school newspaper, so shouldn't we be covering normal things like important school events and club activities?"

Morioka threw his hands up with a wide smile.

"See, this girl has some direction. But while all that stuff is good for the back pages, you can't sell papers without having something interesting to catch their eye."

"Sell papers?"

"Yes. This stuff doesn't print itself for free. We have to sell a good story to our readers, so it is imperative that we have a gripping cover story to draw them in."

Nazohashi laughed.

"You're nuts."

"That's why we need to be on top of a big story like missing girls and other diabolical schemes transpiring within these hallowed halls."

Moka held her fists up, her expression determined.

"I'm in! I want to help those girls!"

Kurumu already knew there was no backing out now.

"We're all in. We will get you that story."

"Excellent. Then I shall leave it to you."

Morioka favored them with a thumb up and a toothy grin before turning about and walking off to the back door.

"I'll see you here tomorrow and I'll be sure to bring those posters."

"Posters?"

Morioka paused at the door, grinning back at them.

"Of course, posters. You can't find a missing person without posters telling people where to go with their information. We will hang them around the school in all of the spots with heavy traffic."

With a slight wave, their fearless leader disappeared into the hallway.

Kurumu smiled glancing to Tsukune. His smile made it clear he was interested and Moka clearly was fired up. Kurumu laughed, moving closer to Tsukune.

"I don't know about his cover story, but what about some of the other articles we should be doing? Maybe the hottest trends in fashion?"

"Wait, Nazohashi!"

Moka was quickly moving towards the back door to intercept the class representative. The girl paused, realizing Moka would reach the door first. She turned slightly but Kurumu had started down the aisle on the other side to prevent an easy escape to the front door.

"What is it, Nazohashi?"

Nazohashi shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

Moka gestured to them as Tsukune came up behind Kurumu.

"Did you want to walk home with us?"

The raven haired girl shrugged again.

"I often go home later than the other students. It's no big deal. I just convince one of our teachers to walk with me to the dorms."

"Oh."

"Can I go now?"

"Wait."

Moka held her hands out wide, preventing Nazohashi from slipping around her. Moka's concerned expression was endearing.

"Are you going to join the club with us?"

"I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've already had enough trouble with you two."

Kurumu bristled at the remark.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, please! I know you were messing with Saizou and that's why he attacked us. That was your fault!"

Kurumu flinched, but had nothing to say back. Still, she wanted to wring that scrawny little neck for saying such things in front of Tsukune.

"Taro, please."

Nazohashi faltered at Moka's earnest request.

"I… I'll help if it's something safe. With the layout or something."

Kurumu smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure being class representative would give you some early access to information like school events and some of those things you were talking about."

Nazohashi nodded.

"Probably."

"Then join us, Taro."

Nazohashi took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine, but only because I have to join a club."

Kurumu covered her smile. She still did not regard Nazohashi as a friend, but at least the girl being in the club would cut down on the workload.

* * *

Author Notes:

Sorry about the huge delay between chapters. No, I was not writing this the whole time. In fact, I did not start writing this chapter till Sunday, so I actually lost a whole week without a single word written. What was I doing with my time? Well… I finished Capu1 and read the first 22 chapters of Capu2. And I probably plugged in over twenty hours on Ar Tonelico II, a real pervy game I'd recommend to anyone interested in a convoluted story and the occasional fight. It's almost a virtual novel but with button mashing.

The other thing that happened was classroom creation. With only seven students identified out of a class of twenty five, and knowing that with them being class three they would be a full class, I went through the motions of creating the other eighteen students. I did not get around to mentioning them all by name, nor did I care to. Nothing but a bunch of background characters to make the world feel more like a classroom.

I took some liberties with mermaid society in order to explain the motives behind the swimming club's antics. I don't foresee it as having any impact on the overall story.

I brought Shirayuki into the classroom, since I felt it ridiculous that she would miss much more than she already has. Presently she is only friends with Kurumu and Sakamori, with very little interaction with anyone else. Of course the Yotsuba thing is going on behind the scenes.

I don't know why but I simply enjoy picking on Nazohashi. With most of Tsukune's group doing the field work and Morioka either doing nothing or also in the field, I felt it might not be a bad thing to have a club member that was not trying to get herself killed at every opportunity. I also liked the idea of there actually being more recruits for the club that walked out for different reasons, some more serious than others.

I feel like I keep missing the mark with Tsukune but the truth is, he was a very 'roll with it' character for the first volume. Plus the poor guy is being assaulted by two very sexy ladies whom technically could kill him if he pissed them off. After the whole pool thing fell flat on its face, I find it hard to have him being assertive at all this particular day. He's probably content that they are even speaking to him.

The metric system is your friend. 2.54 centimeters to the inch. Five feet is roughly 152 centimeters and six feet is 183. In general, ten centimeters is four inches. Weight is a bit trickier with a pound being .453 kilos. I already threw out there in an earlier chapter that Kurumu is 42 kilos, which is less than a hundred pounds. The official stats I pulled off a website for Kurumu was 153 cm, 42 kilos and a birthday of August 2nd. It's probably unreliable as sin, but I'm rolling with it since I haven't seen anything in the manga to contradict that yet.

I'll say right now that the whole Doppelganger was the most hilarious thing I have ever read.


	11. Gathering Information

Kurumu wondered if anyone could actually explain to her why English was part of their curriculum. Her junior high had not bothered to require a foreign language she was not likely to ever use. Sure, it had been offered as an elective, but she had a hard enough time with Japanese. Short of understanding some lyrics, there was little reason to figure out English.

It did not help matters that Mr. Maki Nagamushi was an incomprehensible zealot that ended most of his sentences with a some foreign exclamation when he was speaking in the native tongue. Most of the time he carried on in that babbling language with only the vigor in his voice preventing her eyes from glossing over.

She envied Genzouyaki. While Moka certainly was not a morning person, normally the vampire was wide awake by the start of class. Genzouyaki possessed the unique ability of sleeping through a head injury caused by flying projectiles. Kurumu would have thought the girl dead if Tamaishi had not reassured the class otherwise.

When they had walked Nazohashi home last night, Kurumu had finally realized how small a world she had come from. There had been so many signs that she had simply taken in without much thought. Hearing that their class consisted of two hundred seventy seven students, a number likely greater than the entire population of her junior high, had Kurumu feeling inadequate. She felt only worse when the other three acted as if this was a smaller school than they were used to.

As the discussion had mostly been centered around school, Moka had brought up the study session tonight and asked if Nazohashi would participate. The girl has been reluctant to outright accept the invitation, expressing her overall lack of need of studying for such an assessment. She reasoned with her doubts over this being any more difficult than the entrance exams she had taken for other high schools in case her mother had changed her mind about attending Yokai.

Kurumu still felt annoyed with the familiarity Nazohashi and Moka shared. They had both found another common point last night when bragging about their intellectual achievements. Both claimed to have been in their class's top ten percent for the entirety of their junior high careers. It bothered Kurumu since she doubted she could make the top twenty percent if she tried.

Kurumu had thought with Moka's attention elsewhere she could have shared some arm in arm action with Tsukune, but the vampire had put a stop to that immediately. The resulting scuffle had prompted Nazohashi to question the relationships, which had also frustrated Kurumu since Tsukune had quickly denied being her boyfriend for Moka's sake. Kurumu guessed it had been the palpable tension that had driven Nazohashi to decline the offer of joining them for dinner.

Kurumu sighed, regarding the back of Tsukune's head. Beyond the denial, Tsukune had not said anything notable to Nazohashi, only securing Kurumu's belief that he was not very comfortable talking to girls. To her dismay, she felt he had done more talking with Moka than her, though that was her fault for not giving him more cues. Still, it was nice to know that he was not some genius with him admitting that he did not score high enough for either of the schools he had wanted to attend. When Nazohashi had inquired which schools those had been, he had summarily dismissed it.

Kurumu doubted she would ever get any closer to Tsukune, if these past two meals together were any indication of what the future held. His evasive and simplistic responses to anything she tried to bring up vaguely reminded her of Shirayuki. Put those two in a room together and she wondered which would be bothered first by the uncomfortable silence.

Shirayuki had actually been in the classroom before her. While the girl still lacked a schoolbag, she had brought a pen and notebook and had spent most of her time taking notes. Or she was doodling. The girl rarely looked up at the teacher or the board, so it certainly was possible with the way she held her notebook up off the desk and turned away from sight.

Kurumu perked up at the sound of Tsukune's name. Tsukune stood up.

"Which part is it, Teacher?"

Mr. Nagamushi barked out some more gibberish, the only word making sense being English. As Tsukune started stumbling over the phrase from their workbook, Kurumu counted her blessings that she had yet to be called upon in this class. She had no idea what page they were on.

"Excellent, Mr. Aono-"

There was more to his sentence, but it made no sense to her. She sighed again, glancing over her workbook. With all the instructions in Japanese, she had some idea of what she was supposed to be doing. A lot of it would simply be memorizing vocabulary and figuring out this weird sentence structure. She cared little about the whole phonetic section. It was not like she had ever heard of any tests being verbal.

With a glance at her wrist, she noted there was only a few minutes left till the lunch hour. She was not in the mood of walking all the way to the cafeteria only to come back up here. She wondered if Tsukune would mind taking her ID card and buying her lunch for her. She wondered what sort of food he would pick out for her if she left it up to him.

Of course, she had no intention of letting Moka go with him. There was something wrong with the vampire today. Every now and then, Moka would get this dazed look in her eyes when staring at Tsukune. While it might be asking much to have him bring both of them lunch, it would guarantee he would bring smaller portions.

Paying some attention this day, she had picked up on some more names. The redhead with the broomstick hair was Yougan and the blond guy next to him was Ikazuchi. The two had been a little too rowdy during Ms. Sunao's class and had been summarily scolded.

The only other name she had picked up was Ms. Toboyoku. This was the girl seated at the front of her aisle that had glossy black hair, like the panes from the Kurai dining hall. While her ears were hidden by her lush hair, the back had been french braided but was still so long that it hung down to the middle of her back where a golden ring had been affixed. For some reason, this had Kurumu thinking of a knocker on a door.

Her mind wandered over to some of the things mentioned yesterday. They had not talked at all about the newspaper club mostly because Nazohashi had not wanted to, and then it had completely slipped her mind this morning. But since arriving in class, she kept wondering which of these girls was the Hiboshi that had scared Natsudera from joining the club. There were only four of them that she had no name for.

The first was the girl Toboyuki would talk to between classes that was seated in front of Hedoyami. With the name being familiar when she had first heard it, she reasoned there was a good chance the brunette was her culprit with her being in the front row. However, she was also next to the window and isolated from the other girls, so Kurumu had her doubts.

The other three were all by each other, starting with the fox girl behind Natsudera. Behind the fox was the mousy haired girl in the sweater. Beside the mousy girl and in front of Genzouyaki was the last girl. The only things notable about this girl was that she was taller than some of the boys and had silvery white hair that was boyishly cut short, yet with two tufted tails at the back of her head.

The bell rang. Their teacher continued to babble in that silly language of his, which probably was telling them to work on an assignment. Kurumu really wished he would simply write this on the board. Even if she had no idea what he was saying, or what he would write, at least she would have time to figure out what he meant.

Kurumu stretched her arms overhead as the classroom started to empty. She saw Moka stand up, so she quickly waved her hand at the girl, drawing a frown.

"What?"

"Stay put."

"But lunch."

"Hey, Tsukune!"

Tsukune had already been looking her way so it was an accident. His eyes glazed over as his mouth went slack.

Kurumu smiled as she reached over to pull her ID card out of the stitched sleeve on the side of her schoolbag. She held it up to him as she planted her harmless command.

"Could you get our lunches for us?"

"Yes."

She smiled, breaking off eye contact as she got up so he would not have reach too far for her card. Handing off her card, she gestured to Moka.

"You can give him your card too."

"But I would rather wait in line with Tsukune."

"It's just silly for all of us to go all the way to the cafeteria simply to come all the way back. There's barely any time left over to eat."

"Yea, but, even if you send Tsukune that won't change how much time it will take."

Kurumu frowned, realizing that was very true. She shrugged.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'll stay here by myself and arrange the desks while my boyfriend brings me lunch."

"He's not your boyfriend!"

Kurumu smiled as she looked to Tsukune's shoulder. She did not want to accidentally put any other commands into his head.

"If you two are going to go, you best hurry before the line gets too long."

Tsukune took a step away.

"Wait, Tsukune!"

Kurumu turned slightly, hiding her grin as Moka handed the young man a card. As Tsukune stiffly departed, Kurumu grabbed her desk and scooted backwards across the aisle. She slipped out from between before pressing the two surfaces together.

"Tsukune seemed distant."

Kurumu shrugged as she moved his chair aside. Gripping the edge of his desk, she turned it around and scooted it up against the other two. Feeling she had it too much against Moka's desk, she scooted it aside till her desk had a larger yet subtle plane of contact.

"Did I… make him upset?"

Kurumu sighed as she pushed his chair about where it should be. She contemplated telling the truth about her accidental charm, but decided it would only cause more problems.

"He took your card, right?"

"Yea."

"Then there's no problem. Sit down. We can talk while he's gone."

Kurumu walked about the desks to retrieve her chair, dragging it over and sitting down next to the vampire. She really had not thought much about what she should do to kill the time while waiting to find out what Tsukune felt she would eat. She had not realized it, but the rest of their classmates had already departed.

Moka had her elbows up on the edge of her desk, tapping her fingers together as she glanced out the window. The vampire turned to her and smiled softly. She shrugged.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kurumu honestly had no idea.

"What do you think of our club leader?"

"Huh?"

It was as good a topic as any, especially if Morioka could separate Moka from Tsukune.

"Morioka. Do you think he's a good guy?"

Moka frowned.

"Well… he seems very enthusiastic about the club."

Kurumu mulled that remark over for a second before deciding what she could say that would not betray any negative feelings for the guy. While she agreed that Morioka felt genuine about running the club, she suspected he was either very lazy or very ignorant over how to do it. She could not dismiss the possibility that it was both.

"I'll admit that I was a bit worried with him being the only member. I was tempted to walk out."

"But we couldn't do that. What about all those missing girls?"

"I think the faculty is already attempting to look into that. Ms. Hitori mentioned a couple missing girls when she spoke to me about Saizou."

"But we can certainly help. I find it admirable that our senior cares so much that he thinks we can make a difference."

"We could help out without being in the newspaper club, if that is all you really want to do."

Moka bowed her head.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

She smiled brightly.

"But… we need a club and he needs members. I couldn't walk out on him knowing the club would be disbanded because of me."

Kurumu softly sighed so as not to be obvious.

"It will probably be a lot of work, but I know what you mean. Leaving would not feel right, now that he depends on us."

The short silence that followed suggested the subject had been closed. Trying to pry further about Moka's feelings on Morioka would be too direct. Moka Morioka? For some reason that felt more like a bad joke than a possibility. Then again, with Moka being a vampire, it was more likely he would be forced to surrender his last name. What was his name again?

"Um… Kurumu."

"Huh?"

"Would you please stop telling everyone that your Tsukune's girlfriend."

Kurumu frowned at the bluntness of the statement. It hardly came across as a question or a request. Snorting, she turned her head away from the vampire.

"Why should I lie about my relationship with him?"

"But it's not true. And every time you do it, you put Tsukune in an awkward position."

Since they were being direct, Kurumu regarded the vampire with a scowl.

"What makes you think I'm lying? Have you not once considered that you are the reason why he is in an awkward position?"

"I'm the reason?"

Kurumu rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively.

"Moka, I'm a succubus. I know when a man wants me and I can assure you, Tsukune wants me."

"But that's not true."

"Dammit, Moka, it is true! I can sense a man lusting after me from a hundred meters. Probably more."

"But… I…"

"What?"

Kurumu held up her hands as she threw out her trump card.

"Are you wanting to have sex with him?"

The quick flush of Moka's cheeks betrayed her innocence. The vampire cupped her mouth, looking away.

"No."

While it was a strong victory for her, Kurumu still felt dirty for it.

"Look, I understand. You want to be his friend. And I want to be your friend too. Hell, part of the reason why I was reluctant to join the newspaper club was because I thought we were joining a club where you could make a lot of friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I suppose Morioka and Nazohashi will do, but I had a lot higher hopes than that."

Like finding you a boyfriend.

"Thanks, Kurumu."

The vampire smiled. She glanced aside.

"But I still don't feel comfortable with you calling yourself his girlfriend."

Kurumu shook her head, not willing to go back into that.

"We need to talk about something else."

"Yea."

"Hey, we should find out what junior high Tsukune went to."

"That would be fun."

"You said you were under the custody of a priest, right? Didn't you attend a private junior high?"

Moka waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, no, not at all. I went to a public school."

"I was wondering since you said this school had a smaller class size."

"I lived in Sakura of the Chiba prefecture."

Kurumu grinned.

"Chiba is right by Tokyo, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah, so you are a city girl."

Moka laughed.

"I suppose you could say that, though I spent most of my time either at school or at the church."

The vampire smiled.

"What about you, Kurumu? Where are you from?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"My mother and I moved out into the spiritual realm when I was in the fourth grade."

"The spiritual realm?"

"You are aware that this school isn't the only sanctuary from the human world? There are several monster cities tucked away within their world that they know nothing about."

"I always thought they had to coexist like I did."

Kurumu frowned.

"But you knew your younger sister never attended the same school as you. Surely you must have recognized that monster schools existed."

"Yes, I know, but I figured she was attending some private school for monsters that I could not attend due to my seal. You cannot imagine how happy I was to hear that I would finally be able to attend a school with people like me."

"So… what do you mean by coexist?"

"Well, I never thought about it. I guess."

"You're making no sense."

"Hold on, I'm trying to think about it. It's just… it never really crossed my mind that there would be a whole city of monsters. I did not expect Yokai academy to be hidden behind some magical barrier. I always thought it would be some normal school in the human world that was carefully protected from human interference."

Kurumu nodded, figuring that did make sense. When her mother had abruptly removed her from school to hide her from the humans, she had held no comprehension of the spiritual realm either. Back then she only knew that her mother was very different from other humans and that she was not supposed to say a word about it to anyone.

"Kurumu. What was this place called?"

"What place?"

"The place where you used to live. The spiritual realm place."

"Oh, yea. We called it Kengamine. Are you familiar with Daisen in the Tottori prefecture?"

"The earthquake?"

"Earthquake?"

"I think it was four or so years ago when a fairly big quake hit that area."

Kurumu frowned, cupping her chin in thought.

"Is Hino still intact?"

"Hino?"

"It's the small city I lived in before we left. I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that."

Moka paused, mulling something over.

"I don't recall there being much said about it. It was nothing like the Chuetsu quakes last year."

Kurumu shrugged at the remark, having no knowledge of either event. She supposed it was silly to worry over some town she barely remembered and doubted anyone there would remember her. She smiled.

"You know what we need to do?"

"Huh?"

"We need to find out if there is a nearby monster city."

Moka looked mildly concerned.

"Why?"

"To hang out on a weekend. You can't tell me that going on a picnic, a trip to church and the occasional study session is all you want to do with your friends in your free time."

"Of course it isn't!"

"Then it's settled. We will take Tsukune out this weekend."

Moka frowned.

"But where? We're not allowed to leave the school grounds."

Kurumu shrugged. While she did not have any immediate answer, she did have some ideas as to where to look for information about leaving the school grounds. Surely a second year would know something.

* * *

There had to be some rule against being drunk in class. Most of the reason why the after school parties had been such a popular activity was due to the school policy prohibiting students from the consumption of alcohol. Kurumu had only been drunk once last year, which had been more than enough. If Takada had not been watching out for her, she might have lost something precious that night.

While she suspected Sakamori had less to worry about in regards to being taken advantage of while in this state, Kurumu still felt the girl should be a little more careful. Some of the guys here would probably settle for any girl if the answer was not clearly no. For some reason, the notion that Sakamori could lose her virginity first, assuming it was not already gone, greatly bothered Kurumu.

Apparently students could not use another student's card to get lunch. The thought had not even crossed her mind, having no experience with prepaid lunch cards. If he had possessed the money, Kurumu doubted he would have even told them about the incident that had forced him into bringing a single meal for them to split.

Kurumu finally discovered why the vampire had been acting odd, when Moka offered to abstain from the meal in exchange for a taste of Tsukune's blood. Of course she refused to allow such a thing to happen, but she had a feeling Tsukune was probably letting that girl sink her teeth into him again. The vampire had whined considerably over how she had not even taken a nip since Monday, which apparently had been a routine thing for the two prior to the swimming club ordeal.

They were making bread today. Ms. Hitori had handed off the instructions without saying much. Other than offering an occasional criticism, the teacher sat behind her station providing minimal supervision. Most of her comments came on the days they were not cooking, usually pertaining to the tidiness of their stations and whether or not the samples left behind were edible. It was not surprising that Ms. Hitori expected their group to try making muffins again tomorrow, since the last batch had been questionable.

The whispering from other stations had not lessened, though it was difficult to pinpoint if her true form was the topic of discussion. With Sakamori passed out on the floor and Shirayuki conspicuously taking notes, Kurumu doubted she would be spared this level of scrutiny. She hoped she was being sympathized with despite being a succubus.

It was just bread, so why was this so fucking complicated. She was fairly sure she had mixed all the correct ingredients in the right portions, but it was still very sticky and she had flecks of goo all over her uniform despite the complimentary aprons handed out at the start of the class. She probably even had some in her hair.

Her only consolation was the girl across from her was faring no better. Each of them was to take a turn making dough. Once their dough was formed, they were to set it aside in a pan and allow the next girl from their station to make her own dough. This was only supposed to take six or so minutes, but Kurumu suspected many of them were easily taking more than twice that.

There would be no baking today, since the dough needed more than an hour to rise. When asked about it, Ms. Hitori had vaguely offered the remark that most bakers started work well before dawn so that their wares were ready for the breakfast rush. She promised she would bake their bread for them so that they could sample their work tomorrow.

Kurumu flopped the dough on the counter, knowing that after every eight or so times she was supposed to scrape off the table with a spatula to repackage the dough. While this might be trapping some air, she felt like she was flinging dough all over the place. At least it was starting to look smoothed over and there was notably less mess on the table than when she had started. Picking it up, she flopped it back down before folding half over.

"I don't know about you, but I'm putting it in the pan now."

Kurumu glanced up, noting the short haired blonde across from her was shaking her head and scraping her dough up. Recognizing hers was in no worse condition, Kurumu followed suit. She grabbed a pinch of flower and rubbed it all over the surface of her dough.

Once she felt she had most of it covered, she carefully picked it up. She smoothed the bottom with her hands and deftly slipped the rounded loaf into her powdered pan. As instructed, she draped a hand towel over the pan. Holding it carefully she carried it over to the table next to the teacher.

There was also quite a bit of giggling and chatter going on, as some were clearly having fun with this. Kurumu could see several pans already placed on the table, but there were less pans than stations which was slightly encouraging. She found the sheet of paper with her name on it, which was where she was supposed to set down her pan.

"Ms. Kurono!"

Kurumu was a bit startled by the sudden appearance of the twin setting down her pan on the table. Even without noticing the sheet marked Tarako, she doubted the other twin would speak with her. With a quick glance, she spied Haraka at station seven stirring frantically at the contents of a bowl. Obviously the girl failed to grasp the concept of gently mixing the ingredients together till having the desired consistency.

"Ms. Kurono, can we talk?"

"Ms. Unabara, could you please carry on your conversation elsewhere. Ms. Kurono, could you help out your partners at your station."

Ms. Hitori did not look up while making either command, busily flipping through the pages of her ViVi magazine. Kurumu's mother often brought home that magazine so she was rather familiar with it being a wealth of knowledge about things she would never possess.

Kurumu started walking back to her station, but was very aware of the twin following after her.

"What?"

"Ms. Kurono, would you mind coming to the pool this weekend?"

Kurumu huffed, slightly amused with the audacity.

"Why would I go there?"

She felt a slight tug on her waist, glancing over her shoulder. The twin had grabbed hold of the ties of her apron.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't have to swim. I was just hoping you could bring some friends."

The girl smiled softly, toying with the ties which caused the knot at the small of Kurumu's back to come undone. Kurumu mildly swiped behind her to snatch the ties from the girl's hands before they arrived at the station.

"I'm not bringing my boyfriend back to that place."

"Boyfriend?"

The blonde from station thirteen grinned, leaning up on the island counter as she regarded Kurumu with sparkling blue eyes. It was no trick of the mind either, as there clearly were little jags of white darting about the girl's iris like the flash of lightning across the sky.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, she does. His name is Aono."

"Aono? Aono?"

The girl pouted with thought as Kurumu felt a little guilty considering Moka had made such a fuss over her calling Tsukune her boyfriend.

"Isn't that the guy that beat Komiya Saizou?"

"Oh yea, I heard about that."

The tall brunette with hair that fell over the side of her head like the floppy ears of a mutt stepped closer in.

"Saizou was that monstrel brute, right? I heard he was suspended after picking a fight with Ms. Hitori."

Kurumu laughed, wondering where these girls were getting their information from. She glanced over, noting that Shirayuki was carefully measuring out each item before placing it in the bowl. Once the right amount was placed in the bowl, Shirayuki intently checked the sheet of ingredients before moving on to the next step.

"I heard Ms. Hitori had to break up the fight."

"With Aono?"

"Yea."

"Wow, Ms. Kurono! I didn't know your boyfriend was that strong!"

Kurumu laughed, unsure what she was allowed to say about this. She strongly doubted Tsukune had beaten down Saizou, figuring something had happened that involved Tsukune removing Moka's seal.

"Yea, well, looks are deceiving."

"So how bad did he beat him? I heard Komiya crawled back to the dorms after their first fight."

"Yea, several people saw that. So are you dating Aono?"

"Well, I did bring him a picnic lunch this past weekend."

The blond laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

"Why would you bother doing that? You did charm him, right?"

Kurumu scowled.

"What do you mean by that?"

The blond grinned mischievously.

"Tarako told most the girls of our class what happened at the pool, since a couple of our boys had been among the victims and were making such a fuss about it. There's little point denying what you are."

Tarako pouted.

"Ms. Shindou, that's hardly fair."

"Hardly fair? The girl can have any guy she wants with a glance. I'm not surprised she would steal up the first strong man that proved himself in this school."

Kurumu huffed, glancing away. She saw that Shirayuki was quite oblivious to the conversation and Sakamori was snoozing away on the tiled floor.

The other girl from station thirteen was mildly interested in the conversation, absently stirring at the bowl. Her shoulder length hair bobbed with each slight movement. Her fine strands consisted of a peppered black and white that seemed more suited for an animal than a human. Her eyes possessed a very soft caramel hue.

"Anyways, you don't have to bring Mr. Aono. I'm sure you have other friends."

The blond laughed.

"Are you trying to recruit her into bringing your depraved club food?"

Kurumu scowled.

"I would not."

"Aw, couldn't you help just a little? I'm sure you could convince a couple guys to join you in a swim party over the weekend."

"Don't you have some place you should be, silly fish?"

"But I was wanting an answer from Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you would even think to ask for a favor after what you guys did."

"Yea, but the seniors-"

"I don't care about your seniors. Just… just leave me alone today, okay?"

Tarako pouted.

"Okay. Can I ask tomorrow?"

"No. At least give me till Monday."

Tarako sighed dramatically.

"Okay."

With a sullen air about her, the twin plodded off.

Shindou wryly grinned.

"So how far have you gone with your boyfriend?"

Kurumu snorted, turning her nose away.

"That's none of your business."

"I suppose that was rather rude. My name is Shindou Asuka. And this is Taijin Yuu, from my old school. She had the rotten luck of having Mr. Nagamushi as her homeroom teacher."

"It's not that bad."

Kurumu shrugged, not really caring for formalities after insults. She gestured at the other girl, which only drew a shrug from Shindou.

"That's Meirowasa Tokori. Which class are you from?"

The girl was busy slapping her mixture upon the counter. Shirayuki was doing the same, though was far more meticulous about the whole procedure. Meirowasa did not look up, though she gave her answer in her low, raspy voice.

"Ms. Zaiten's. The math teacher."

"Ah, yes, the other math teacher."

Shindou frowned.

"Though I think there might be three at the freshmen level. Yea, there has to be."

Figuring it would only be polite, Kurumu gestured to Shirayuki.

"That's Shirayuki from my class. I'm Kurono Kurumu and the girl on the floor is Sakamori. I don't recall which class she's from."

The tall girl perked up.

"Hinoko is from my class."

The blond wagged her hand, clearly uninterested in the formalities.

"Anyways, how far have you gone? Or did you charm him simply for the sake of having him?"

Kurumu scowled.

"I did not charm him. Tsukune is with me because he wants to be."

Shindou glanced her over.

"I suppose that could be true. Not very sportsmanlike."

"What?"

"I mean, considering you can win if you want to."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's like realizing you are going to win and deciding to take all your opponent's pieces instead of allowing them the chance to concede defeat."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Asuka?"

The blond lifted off the counter, holding her hands up.

"Okay, I'll leave her alone. I was only curious."

Kurumu smiled, nodding her thanks to the tall girl. While Shindou's remarks did not imply any favor towards her kind, they surprisingly lacked the level of animosity she had endured in junior high. Perhaps her smaller school had been a haven of smaller, intolerant minds.

Still, the whole exchange left a bad taste in her mouth. Grabbing up the mixing bowl, she walked over to the slumbering form of Sakamori. Her first impulse was to nudge the girl with her foot. But thinking that would be cruel of her, Kurumu set the bowl on the counter before kneeling down to shake the silly redhead by the shoulder.

* * *

"Stand. Bow. Dismissed."

It was finally over. As thrilled as she was to conclude another day of school, she could not deny her worries over tomorrow's assessments. Each of the core courses would be hosting an exam relevant to the subject matter required for the course.

With almost no grasp on English and not being particularly strong in any other subject, Kurumu worried that her backwoods education would miserably fail her. This could possibly be the last weekend she would have free. Why were the heavens so cruel to her?

Kurumu regarded her schoolbag, but decided to leave it. Morioka had said he would be meeting them here and that they would be hanging posters about the school. She did not want to lug her things all over so leaving it here was no different than any other desk.

"Bye."

Kurumu waved at Shirayuki as the girl stalked off. She momentarily thought to ask if the quiet girl was interested in studying with them, but hesitated at the notion of having another girl in their group. In that pause, Shirayuki escaped out the back door.

Shirayuki puzzled her. While it was great that Shirayuki was attending classes, it still felt like she was not even here. She had spent most of her time with her face in that black notebook and none of the teachers had felt like calling on the girl for an answer or assignment.

Even their gym supervisor had let Shirayuki sit on the sidelines while the class held their first practice game of volleyball. As Ms. Hoshineru was the freshmen volleyball coach, she had been pushing it all week. With a glance around the field, Kurumu had noted many of the gym instructors were using this week for recruitment.

The mousy haired sweater girl was removed from the list of suspects. Irewata was the only girl in their combined group that was actually interested in joining the volleyball team, so her name had been called a couple times during the course of the games. Still, the short, bouncy girl was not as talented as several of their classmates that had no interest.

At this point, Kurumu was fairly convinced the fox girl was Hiboshi. She had the right, snobbish air about her to be the sort that would talk down on others and always was at the center of the classroom gossip. As much as Kurumu wanted to know why the girl was actively sabotaging the newspaper club, the girl probably possessed an even more obnoxious personality than Shindou. It would be easier if Morioka simply explained things.

As the class thinned out, Kurumu noted that Genzouyaki was still sprawled over her desk. The girl had left for lunch and had been quite active during gym, but had promptly passed out halfway through Ms. Nekonome's last lecture. There was a girl destined for Saturday school. Kurumu wondered how long she would sleep there if nobody bothered to wake her up.

Kurumu sighed, idly wandering over to Tsukune's desk. He was still seated, scribbling away in his notebook. Though he had a few pertinent notes on the sheet of paper, nearly half of it was devoted to a sketch of what was unmistakably Ikazuchi's profile. While it was surprisingly good, Kurumu wondered why he would sketch another male student in his boredom.

Smiling, she gripped his shoulder. She quickly noticed the slight marks on his neck, before he looked inquisitively at her. She glanced aside at Moka as she stepped closer to Tsukune.

"Couldn't help yourself?"

The vampire was standing next to the window, looking out. Frowning, Moka regarded her.

"What?"

Kurumu smiled as she leaned in. She grabbed the side of Tsukune's head and pressed up against him. It was not nearly as comfortable trying to nestle the side of his head between her breasts, so she turned about, adjusting her hold as she leaned heavily against him.

"Hey, get off of him!"

Oh, this was heaven. She pressed her palms to his chest as she pulled him back to her. His hunger for her swelled with every second. Her heart beat rapidly as she turned her head slightly to kiss the top of his head.

Kurumu winced as her head was smacked with the bottom of a fist. She scowled at the wavering eyes of the angry vampire, freeing a hand to slug at Moka's left shoulder. It was hardly a glancing blow, a message to back off, so it was a bit shocking to take a second knock to her noggin.

"What the hell?"

Kurumu backed off to rub the top of her head. Moka gnawed at her lip, bringing her fist protectively over her mouth.

"It's… inappropriate."

Kurumu scowled.

"Coming from the girl that tackled him in class on the first day."

Moka blushed, glancing aside.

"Uh… yes, well."

Tsukune laughed nervously as he stiffly put his notebook away and got to his feet.

"I guess we have to wait till our leader arrives."

Some movement drew the attention to the approaching Nazohashi. The girl held a pink and green notebook to her chest as she timidly smiled. Nazohashi glanced to the doorway before coming to a stop near them. With a deep breath the girl turned her head slightly.

"I was thinking about your offer to study together and have accepted."

"That's great, Ta-"

"Where are we studying?"

Kurumu frowned. When she had first come up with the idea, she had wanted to hold such a session in Tsukune's room. Dragging Moka into the equation had not changed her thoughts.

"Um… Tsukune's room?"

Nazohashi snorted.

"I am certainly not going to be seen frequenting the male dormitory. May I propose the dining hall as an alternative?"

Her tone hardly suggested it was a request. Moka frowned.

"Wouldn't that be too noisy?"

"We could also use one of the small study rooms on the ground floor, if the housemother allows it."

With the mention of housemother, Kurumu guessed Nazohashi was talking about Baratoge.

"We have study rooms?"

"Of course we have them. You have to ask for permission to use them."

"Wow, you have a much stricter set of rules than we do. Most of our rooms are open all the time."

"I'm not sure if she will let us use the room, though, with Mr. Aono."

Moka smiled, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, I think she'll be fine if it's not too late. Besides, I try to turn in before nine so I don't think this will take long."

"You go to bed that early?"

Kurumu laughed at Nazohashi.

"Yea, she surprised me when she told me that earlier."

"Why is it so strange that I go to bed by nine? I've been doing it for years now so it feels normal to me."

Nazohashi shrugged.

"I find it odd simply because you are a vampire, which I have always regarded as nocturnal creatures."

Tsukune mildly laughed.

"But aren't all monsters thought to be nocturnal?"

Kurumu frowned, wondering where he had got that nonsense from. Obviously he had been spending far too much time in the human world.

"Hey, Tsukune. I was meaning to ask you at lunch, but what part of the human world are you from? Moka said she was from Chiba."

Nazohashi perked up.

"Chiba? My parents lived in Narita for a short time before they moved to Izumi."

"Izumi, eh? I thought there was something familiar about you."

They all looked to the doorway. Next to the still slumbering Genzouyaki stood Morioka. He was holding three full bouquets of red roses in his arms. He grinned brightly as he walked briskly across the room to join them.

"Lovely ladies always look better with roses, don't you think?"

Tucking two aside, he thrust the first into Moka's face. The vampire reluctantly took the bouquet, regarding it like it was something foreign.

Kurumu clutched at Tsukune's shoulder when Morioka tried to offer her the next. Smoothly, the senior turned the offer to Nazohashi. The poor girl blushed a deep shade of red as she averted her eyes and allowed him to slip the bouquet over her notebook.

When Morioka turned back to her, Moka had already set her bouquet upon her desk. Morioka grinned.

"Please, take them."

Kurumu clung to Tsukune tighter.

"I can't accept flowers from a guy I'm not dating."

This was largely true as there would be no end to pointless gifts if she started the habit of accepting things from every guy she accidentally or intentionally charmed. Besides, she felt almost nothing from Morioka, so she recognized this as an empty gesture.

"Suit yourself, though I'm not sure what I'll do with this."

Morioka turned about with a sigh. He suddenly perked up.

"Do my eyes deceive me or do we have a new lovely lady in our club?"

Kurumu giggled, letting the nervous Tsukune go before Moka made a fuss out of her clinginess.

"That's Genzouyaki. She's not in the club."

Morioka rubbed the back of his head. With a shrug he walked back over to her desk, setting the bouquet down next to her head. With a smirk, he thrust his hands back into his pocket as he wandered back to them.

"That's very nice of you, Senior."

Morioka waved off Moka's comment.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you kept the girls warm, Aono. I can take over from here."

Tsukune stiffened.

"What?"

Morioka laughed, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket. It was a silver ring with three brass keys. He held it out to Tsukune.

"I need you to run down to our clubroom and get the rest of our posters. I only brought enough to do a few classrooms, but I want to hit all the public places."

"Eh?"

Tsukune took the key, regarding it carefully.

"What are the other keys for?"

"One is to open the room and the other unlocks our storage cabinet. I don't remember what the last one is for."

"Where is our club room?"

"It's a tiny room next to the art storage room. Do you know where that is?"

"Vaguely."

"Then hop to it, Aono! Those missing girls are counting on you!"

Kurumu could tell he was so full of it, but was amused enough to stick around and see what sort of nonsense Morioka had in mind. Tsukune bowed stiffly to Morioka before hurrying out the door. With Tsukune gone, Morioka immediately lightened up.

"So the little class rep is from Izumi? I'm from Kobe, so you could say we are neighbors."

Nazohashi laughed nervously, setting the bouquet aside on a nearby desk.

"It's not like I'm a native. I only spent the past four years there."

"And yet you've already picked up a hint of the accent."

Morioka grinned like a feral beast.

"How cute."

Kurumu huffed, wanting to redirect his attention off the flush girl.

"I don't know what accent you two are talking about."

Morioka chuckled.

"And where are you from? What prefecture?"

"Why should that matter?"

"I'm just curious."

"Tottori."

Morioka brushed back his bangs with a laugh. Shifting his weight to his other foot, he grinned. The silver pendent shaped in a wolf's head slipped out of his unbuttoned shirt to rest against the hem of his jacket.

"Well, missy, that's because you have the accent yourself. Haven't you noticed everyone else speaks slightly different?"

Kurumu frowned. She had not really thought anything odd about anyone speaking. Most of the students here talked like her mother did and the actors from television. Some were certainly more polite than others, but she had not thought anything special about any accents.

"Not really."

"Ms. Kurono is not exactly the sharpest girl. Expecting her to notice something like that is unfair to her."

Kurumu scowled.

"Are we going to start hanging some posters?"

Morioka chuckled, turning about and waving for them to follow.

"I set a box of posters out in the hall before coming in. I want you to take a look and tell me if they are any good."

Kurumu huffed, glancing at the other two before walking towards the doorway. She wondered what Genzouyaki would think whenever she did wake up with that bouquet next to her face. She hoped the girl would not read too much into the anonymous gesture.

Morioka was already down on his haunches next to a box. He glanced up at her and grinned, pulling the top sheet out of the box and handing it over to her.

Kurumu glanced at the poster, noting it was about twice the size of a sheet of notebook paper. Scrawled across the top in bold characters was MISSING. The poster had a black border with black and white photos of the three missing girls along with a grinning mug of Morioka listed as the contact for any information concerning the whereabouts of these girls. Under his picture was the rest of their names with mention of Ms. Nekonome being their advisor.

As the other two came around her, Morioka handed them both posters. Kurumu was not entirely surprised to see the name of Sakamori's friend, Kinzoku. What little time the girl had spent conscious, she had been murmuring about her missing friend that lived next to her on the third floor. The other two girls, a Yochimaru and Zukkutani, were unfamiliar to her.

Moka gasped.

"I know these two! These two were in my art class."

Morioka perked up, but remained comfortably on his haunches.

"Yes, I gathered that much information already, since those two went missing not long after the welcome ceremony. They were friends, but in separate classes due to the school policy. The faculty suspects foul play. Ms. Ishigami told me that they are looking at students that might have known the two before coming to Yokai."

Nazohashi frowned.

"And what about this Ms. Kinzoku? How does she fit in?"

Morioka grinned.

"Officially she doesn't. The girl went missing on Monday, and has absolutely no connection at all with the other two. They share no courses and were not acquainted in the past. The faculty is treating it as a separate incident."

"Isn't it then?"

Morioka picked up the box and stood up. With a roguish grin he slipped by Kurumu back into the classroom.

"I find the idea of it being a single culprit more attractive. Perhaps we are dealing with a serial killer, or an organization dealing with the transportation of young, nubile women."

Kurumu snorted as she walked after him with the other two following her.

"I thought you were interested in the pursuit of truth and justice."

"I'm fine with that if it is exciting enough to sell papers. Don't you find it a little interesting that all three are freshmen girls?"

Kurumu shrugged as she thought about the swimming club incident.

"Not really. Ms. Nekonome told me on the first day that the freshmen fatality rate was higher than any other grade."

Morioka laughed as he reached the podium, setting the box down at his feet. He turned about, leaning on the podium as he regarded them.

"Ms. Nekonome exaggerates things slightly."

"Um… how bad is it?"

Morioka regarded Nazohashi. He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"I never checked any official statistics, but I doubt there has ever been more than thirty or so students killed in a year."

"Thirty?!"

Morioka nodded with a grin.

"That's why losing three girls in less than two weeks is a big deal. Even if freshmen are the majority of the casualties, these circumstances are not normal. Usually losses in the first week are due to boys fighting amongst each other. That is a fact."

Moka had a fierce look of determination in her eyes.

"We have to help these girls!"

Morioka grinned.

"Yes and the first thing we must do for these girls would be hanging these posters in the classes. We want people to come to us with any information they may have about the situation."

"But… would this not interfere with the faculty's investigation?"

Morioka waved off Nazohashi's concerns.

"Nothing will be solved if we let them handle it. Letting them keep this in the dark only allows the culprit to operate without fear."

Nazohashi frowned.

"I guess that makes some sense. So where in the classroom should we post this?"

Morioka stroked his chin as he looked about. After a cursory glance, he thumbed behind him.

"Well, since everyone looks at the board, it would make sense to put it up here."

Kurumu laughed in disbelief.

"The teacher won't let you hang your poster on their blackboard."

"Yea, you're right. We will have to hang it above the blackboard."

"Above it?"

"Yes. I'll go get you some chairs."

Nazohashi frowned as they turned to watch Morioka gather up some chairs.

"Senior? If we hang it above the board, won't the text be too small to read?"

Morioka picked up the chairs from two of the front row desks. He shrugged before stalking back to the board.

"That's why I made sure there are pictures of the girls and myself. I'm sure with that large title, that the students will have an idea what it is about."

Turning the backs of the chairs to the board, Morioka gestured to the makeshift stepping stools.

"I believe Akashiya is the tallest."

Moka frowned as she approached the chairs. She looked up at the board and then at Morioka.

"Actually, Senior, I think you are the tallest."

Smiling, Moka handed her poster over to Morioka. He sighed slightly, clambering up onto the seats. He held the poster against the wall and glanced over his shoulder. Nodding, he held a hand down.

"Hand me a tack or some tape. I think I have both in the box over there."

Nazohashi knelt down by the box, grabbing a clear case of thumbtacks. She walked over to the chairs and handed him the box.

"I only need a couple. Take them out."

Sheepishly, the girl opened the case and fished out a few, handing them up. Morioka deftly tacked up the poster in seconds. He hopped back, admiring his handiwork. With a nod, he grabbed up the chairs, intent on putting them back in place.

"We have quite a few classrooms to do, so let's get moving."

Moka frowned.

"What about Tsukune?"

"Aono? Oh, I'm sure he'll find us eventually."

Eventually was not happening any time soon. As a group, they hit up all the nearby classrooms before wandering down the hall to hit the next set of classes. Morioka was clearly disappointed with the task of carrying the box and putting up all the posters, but he kept up his cheerful smile. Kurumu almost felt sorry for the guy.

After the sixteenth or so class, Moka and Nazohashi started to take turns putting up posters for him while Kurumu got delegated the task of box holding. Only slightly taller than Kurumu, Nazohashi had to struggle quite a bit to get a poster above the backboard. She had to have Moka give her a slight boost to place the pins at the top.

With the girls taking over, Morioka had settled into watching while standing beside Kurumu. He would tilt his head and sometimes back away to hunker down some as if he were seated at a desk. After a minute or so of scrutiny, he would approve of the location before moving on to the next room.

After some nagging, Kurumu convinced Morioka to stop by the club room to see what was taking Tsukune so long. Not finding him there, Morioka had sent Nazohashi back to their homeroom, supposing Tsukune might have returned there and was waiting for them. He instructed the girl to bring Tsukune to the gym, since they probably had enough posters left to take care of that.

The gymnasium was a large addition to the main building near the cafeteria. While in the cafeteria, they could hear the sounds of dribbling and running. On a whim, Morioka taped up a couple posters on the cafeteria walls, since the concrete blocks were impervious to tacks. Reduced to a mere four sheets, they pushed through the nearest double doors into the noisy gym.

The basketball team attacked the ball with more seriousness than Kurumu had ever seen at a practice before. As Takada had been a starter for the team, she had watched him practice many times even after she was suspended from attending games. She wondered if he was playing for some high school team somewhere that would play against Yokai academy.

With a glance, she did not recognize most of the players running about the court. The only one that stuck out was that broomstick haired kid from her class. She smiled, realizing how tall that kid was running around with all the other boys, though he did not seem particularly better than anyone else on the court.

"Hey, over here."

Kurumu glanced over at Morioka. He gestured for her to follow as he walked behind the backstop. The gym clearly was for practice purposes, as there were no bleachers along the sides for spectators. She briefly wondered where that gym would be, as this was the only one she had heard about.

Like most practice gyms she had seen, the walls were lined with blue padding that extended well over her head. As she wandered out after her two companions, she regarded the padding with a mild frown. With how balls had a habit of flying about in gyms, she doubted there was any good location for missing girl posters.

Continuing on with his aloof manner, Morioka seized a steel scaffold that had a set of steps on one side and wheels at the end of each support. Grabbing two of the supports, he backed towards them, glancing up at the wall. The scaffold squealed a little as he wiggled the contraption towards them, though most of the sound was lost in the sharp squeaks of shoes.

"We will have to tape the posters above the padding. I don't think they'd appreciate if I used tacks and the tape won't hold to that surface."

Moka frowned deeply, backing away as Morioka scooted the scaffold up against the blue padding. Even with the top mesh platform of the contraption being just below his chin, it looked like it would be a stretch for even Moka to get a poster over that canvas.

"Nobody will be able to see that."

Morioka shrugged off Moka's concerns.

"If they notice one in here, they'll realize it's the same that they've seen elsewhere. This is just to get them interested in taking a closer look at the ones they can see better in other places."

Morioka held out his hands to Kurumu. When she failed to respond quick enough, he grabbed the box from her with a grin.

"Why don't you hang a poster instead of watching me do all the work."

Kurumu smirked.

"But I'm the shortest one here. I'd have to climb up on the safety rails to get a poster on that wall."

Morioka nodded as if he did not care. He pulled the last posters out of the box and handed them over to her.

"Go ahead and put them all next to each other. That would surely catch their attention."

Kurumu snorted, thinking this was silly. Still, Moka had already wandered over to the steps and was tentatively taking a step onto the scaffold. The structure shifted under her weight. As she squeaked in alarm, Morioka dropped the box to quickly grab the supports. He grinned broadly.

"Don't worry. I'll hold the thing steady while you two put up the posters."

Not feeling very reassured, Kurumu slowly walked over to the steps while Moka steadily ascended the shaky contraption. She waited for Moka to get all the way up, noting how the scaffold felt a little more stable with the vampire's weight up there. Gripping the railing, Kurumu started up the metal mesh steps.

"Senior!"

Kurumu stepped up the last of the four steep stairs, noting the arrival of Tsukune and Nazohashi. With a nervous smile, she waved at the pair that was walking over to them.

"Ah, good timing. Help me keep this thing steady, Aono."

Tsukune frowned as he neared, holding a box full of posters.

"What are we doing?"

"Set that down over there. Nazohashi, go ahead and take the tape up to the girls."

Kurumu leaned over the rail and smiled down at Tsukune, glancing over as Nazohashi took a timid step onto the first level.

"So what happened to you?"

Tsukune laughed, his face a bit flush as he gripped the nearest support.

"Oh well, I was waiting for you guys."

Nazohashi chuckled as she joined them on the platform. There was barely enough room for all three of them. Nazohashi handed Moka the tape.

"Ms. Genzouyaki was awake and confused with Mr. Aono's explanations about the flowers. You had to be there."

Kurumu smirked, shaking her head.

"Okay, if you got it, then I'll stand back and see how it looks."

"Senior?"

"You have it, right?"

"Well, yea."

Morioka wandered back a step, glancing up at her. He wagged his hands at her.

"Put the posters up. We still have other places to put these."

Kurumu smirked, thinking he was probably getting a kick out of making three girls do his dirty work. Lifting up off the rail, she turned about and regarded the wall. It was not nearly as bad as she thought. She could easily reach over the top of the canvas if she stepped up onto the middle rail.

"You got the tape, right?"

Moka nodded so Kurumu handed the posters to Nazohashi, keeping only one in hand. She gripped the top rail and stepped gingerly up onto the lower rail. She gestured to Nazohashi.

"You keep me steady, okay?"

"Why don't you let Moka do it?"

Kurumu perked an eyebrow, this being the first notable time Nazohashi had used Moka's first name. She glanced at the vampire and shrugged.

"Because she'd also have to step up onto the rail and I'm probably the lightest one here."

Moka stuck her tongue out, so Kurumu returned the gesture. Gripping the top of the canvas, Kurumu leaned up against the wall and spread the poster out against the wall. She could easily reach the top, so there was no need to have any of the others step up on the rail.

"How does it look, Senior?"

The response to Nazohashi's question was an unbelievable rush of desire that had her happy she was already pressed up against a wall with no place to go. Her mouth parted as she shivered.

"Kurumu? Are you okay?"

Breathily, Kurumu wagged a hand down at the vampire.

"Tape! Please, tape!"

A small strip of stickiness was pressed against her fingers. Shuddering, Kurumu carefully pressed the tape where it was needed. She rubbed her cheek against the poster as she held her hand down again. Another strip was provided and she had the top as secure as any of the posters they had done.

This was bad. Since her locker room admirer had not shown today, she was very reluctant to give up on this lovely feeling. But she was starting to squirm under the intensity of this want for her. She only had one poster up and was doubting she could get the other three without an accident.

"Yes. That's perfect. Nazohashi, could you move a little closer to Kurono. I'm worried she might fall."

"So how does it look?"

Kurumu mewled as she felt the familiar gush of desire from Tsukune. Her knees pressed tightly together as every inch of her body trembled. She could not safely endure any more of this intense pleasure. She had to let one of the other girls do this.

She squeaked out a plea for help before her feet slipped off the rail. Her cheek had a jarring impact against the top of the canvas, but it was nothing compared to the sudden fear of falling. It was such an impulsive fear, instantly cut short as her feet hit the platform a second later. Nazohashi was already wrapping steadying arms about her.

"Are you okay, Ms. Kurono? Kurumu?"

Kurumu grabbed the girl's shoulders, squeezing them as her body shuddered one more time. She pressed the top of her head against Nazohashi's breast, while arching her back such that their view was not completely hindered. Despite her mild effort, she felt most of the interest was gone.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing, Senior?!"

Tsukune had apparently recovered from his lustful moment. His startled shout had caught the attention of all in the gym, causing the players to cease their practice out of curiosity.

"Huh? Are you girls okay up there? Come on, we don't have all day."

Nazohashi hugged Kurumu up against her tiny frame, rubbing her back.

"I think she got a little dizzy. I'll put them up once she's steady."

"Take your time."

"But you're totally peeping at their panties!"

Nazohashi stiffened and Moka gasped. Kurumu hugged Nazohashi tightly, still shivering as the source of her pleasure was abruptly cut off. Feeling a little more steady, she straightened up and let go of the girl.

"What are you talking about? I'm making sure the posters can be seen."

"B-b-but!"

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of this to look up their skirts, right?"

Morioka laughed.

"I just now noticed that you can. I'm sorry, girls. Get down from there before any other perverts see this. We can hang up the posters."

Flush, Nazohashi pressed her skirt to her thighs as she quickly hopped down the stairs. An equally flush vampire pressed hands to Kurumu's back, encouraging her to make the descent.

"What?!"

Kurumu sort of stumbled and fell down the stairs, but thankfully it was not a very tall platform. When she touched down on the floor, she pressed up against the canvas for support, taking deep, calming breaths.

"Huh? You're not going to pretend now like you weren't looking up their skirts, are you?"

She could hardly believe his cocky behavior. He was effectively turning this around on Tsukune, when she knew he had took advantage of the situation first. She could hear the nervous tone in Tsukune's voice.

"No, I wasn't! I… well… I did see them, but I was not trying to!"

The sound of slaps drew her attention. Kurumu scowled as Moka and Nazohashi stormed off in a huff, completely unaware that Morioka was more to blame. Tsukune was holding his jaw as Morioka laughed.

"Ah, great, now look at what you did. I'm not hanging the rest of these posters by myself."

"But, Senior!"

"Just go home, Aono. I can pick up this mess."

"But, but, Kurumu?"

Kurumu nodded at him, gesturing for him to go. She was still not fully recovered from Tsukune's desire and she had some things she wanted to straighten out with Morioka. She winced at the hurt look in his eyes as he ran off, likely misunderstanding her intent. Angrily she regarded the cause of this debacle.

Morioka was chuckling as he picked up everything and stowed it away in the box Tsukune had brought out. Lifting the box, he dropped it inside the nearly empty box nearby and picked both up. He glanced over at her and smiled, nodding his head.

"Come on, then. You shouldn't let your boyfriend run off into the arms of another woman."

Kurumu scowled as she walked out on his heels. As they walked through the cafeteria, she heard the sounds of practice resume while the coach shouted at the boys to keep focused. As they left the cafeteria, she could tell he was heading to their club room by the direction he took down the hall. She followed him.

He knew she was following him and she could tell he completely misunderstood the situation by the smoldering desire dripping out of him. Once she felt there were no prying eyes, she quick stepped up against him and grabbed him. He had a smug look that quickly turned to surprise when she shoved him up against the wall and held two dagger fingers to his throat.

"Hey, hey, I don't mind it being a little rough, but take it easy."

"Don't you ever do that again to him!"

Morioka smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't have to ask. I could make you do what I want."

Morioka chuckled, still holding his box without much concern over her threat.

"You have no idea what you are doing."

Kurumu scowled.

"Are you threatening me?"

Morioka smiled, pointedly not meeting her gaze.

"I would not dream to."

"I don't care if you chase Moka, but don't you dare make Tsukune out to be something he is not."

Morioka smirked.

"But it worked, didn't it? She was very upset about it."

"Don't act like you planned that, you slippery weasel."

"You don't seem to understand men and women, which I find amusing."

"Don't you patronize me!"

"A girl either loves or hates a guy. Clearly the fastest way to her heart is to crush the man already in it."

Kurumu refused to acknowledge Moka loving Tsukune. The girl was simply lonely and lacked any real understanding of friendship. Glancing aside, she clenched her teeth as she forced the words from her lips.

"You are mistaken. I'm the girlfriend."

Morioka smirked. He leaned forward, the tips of her fingers piercing his skin. He grinned as she withdrew, blood dribbling down his neck.

"Then if you wish for that to remain true, I would suggest backing off, and letting me do what I know works."

She backed away, lowering her hand. She suddenly felt very uncertain about letting this guy pursue Moka.

"Why are you acting like this is some sort of game?"

Morioka laughed. Adjusting his grip on the boxes, he started off.

"Because it is a game. The oldest game in history. And I intend to win her over."

Kurumu watched him go, not really wanting to pursue.

"Why?"

He paused, turning his head slightly.

"Because there's something very special about that girl. I want her. And there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting her."

Kurumu snorted as he continued to walk off. She would be damned if she let that guy have Moka now. Nothing she could do? He clearly underestimated how powerful a few words tonight would be to end any chance he had of acquiring his trophy. Besides, she had a feeling Tsukune would never approve of Moka having a relationship with this player.

Kurumu sighed as she started back to her classroom. It looked like she would have to look somewhere else for a boyfriend for Moka.

* * *

Author Notes:

Sorry for taking a long time on another chapter. I have finished what is available of Capu2, so I guess this means I am working with the same knowledge everyone has now. Hopefully I can speed things up again now that I have lost most of my distractions.

I decided to use Excellent Maki as a first year, English Teacher with his last name being Nagamushi. His nickname will develop as the story progresses. I also felt like making him into that annoying foreign language teacher everyone hates to have. I had the wonderful experience of dealing with this twice in my education years.

I know these past two chapters have exploded with OC's but I'm hoping to create an environment that feels like a huge school. I'm actually keeping a spreadsheet over all these random characters to help me keep everything straight, though there are bound to be a few inconsistencies.

Again, none of these characters are very important other than to fill a plot hole here and there or kill some random time between major events. The whole conversation in Home Ec was a complete random scenario, since the trio of girls that share the center island are regulars in any Home Ec setting.

Before anyone throws a flag on Kurumu not knowing the subtle differences of east and west Japan, her mother is not a native of Tottori. Just like Nazohashi, Kurumu is quite familiar with both dialects but does not think much about it hence why I have never bothered mentioning it before. Neither girl would have nearly as notable a Kansai accent as Morioka.

Since the manga was released in 2004, I decided to kick off the story in 2005. It works out somewhat well, for reasons I will explain later. If anyone is curious, this would make Chapter One as April 11th 2005 and every following chapter being the following days.

I think the earthquake reference was awkward, mostly because it would be an event more than four years ago being discussed by fifteen year olds. Kurumu is completely ignorant of it and the event had no real impact on Moka's daily life, likely being an article she recalled from a difficult time in her life.

I only now realized that Kurumu's withdrawal into the spiritual realm during her fourth grade year was almost at the same time as Moka's sealing. That was accidental, but potentially useful.

There was supposed to be a study session after the final scene here, but I decided to abandon it since Tsukune would not be allowed to participate and Nazohashi would refuse. While I don't mind having a study session with just the two main girls of the story, I'm worried they would start bickering over Tsukune again. I've already done that once this chapter, so I'll spare everyone the inevitable.


	12. Dance in the Moonlight

What a mess.

Kurumu sighed as she waited with Moka in line for breakfast. She had been so confident in her ability to turn the table on Morioka, but the study session she had been counting on had not happened.

This morning Moka had knocked on her door before six. Being forced out of bed a half hour early mildly bothered her, but the shower had effectively washed the slumber out of her system. It also helped that Moka was very encouraging of her to hurry up.

Kurumu had not thought about it till late last night, but she really should have been doing laundry. She had completely forgotten about picking up a uniform set from the school store to replace the one Moka had destroyed last week. Moka had made a mild fuss over her putting worn clothes on, but it was not like the vampire had anything Kurumu could slip into.

It was not surprising that Tsukune was not in the dining hall. It was only six thirty, so it would probably be a good fifteen or more minutes before he would show up. Kurumu sighed again.

When she had returned to the classroom yesterday, all the schoolbags had been gone. Realizing she had been abandoned, Kurumu had hurried back to the dorms, hoping to catch up with one of them. Failing that, she had ducked into the dining hall but had not found any of her friends. Thinking that one of them would have to eventually come to eat, she had waited around for more than an hour. Conceding defeat, she had taken a sack meal home.

After eating, Kurumu had gone downstairs to speak with Moka. By the time Kurumu had given up on Moka answering her door, it had been fairly dark out. She had considered visiting Tsukune to talk about the gym incident, but had decided against spending any time waiting to be let through the door on his floor. Even if he had been awake, it was not safe for a girl to hang out around the male dormitory late at night with an almost full moon on the rise.

In her experience, all boys were more aggressive those three nights when the moon was at its brightest. This weekend would be difficult for young couples trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. She mildly wondered if Tsukune would be more aggressive Sunday night. She shivered at the thought.

As she picked up her tray, she had to force that pleasant notion aside. Tsukune was probably upset with her. She tried to think of what she could say to him today while picking up a breakfast plate. Sadly, she had no idea what she could say without knowing what it was he was upset about. Frowning as she swiped her card at the register, Kurumu imagined the only real thing she could do without fear of making things worse would be a reassuring hug.

Sighing, Kurumu hung out around the register after getting her yuzu juice, while Moka paid for her meal. The vampire had been walking around briskly with a determined attitude all morning. After a quick trip to the vending machines, Moka waved for Kurumu to follow her out into the dining area. Her step was notably aimless for a few seconds before the vampire's mood lightened up.

"There she is."

With quick steps, Moka closed in on a pair of girls seated at a long table. Kurumu noted one of them was Nazohashi, and smiled softly as she moved to join Moka. She supposed a talk among the girls would not be a bad thing, considering Moka had not been inclined to participate in small talk yet this morning.

"Tora!"

Nazohashi glanced up and smiled. Setting her utensils aside, she covered her mouth while waving politely with her other hand. Moka quickly slipped around the girl to claim the nearby chair.

The other girl was dressed unusual. She had a sleeveless black jacket that was held shut by five white ties down the center of the front. The high collar swept up most the girl's small neck, though she gave no signs of discomfort despite the tight fit. The garment continued down past her waist, but since it was open in the front, the girl had fluffed it out so that she was not sitting on the fabric. A simple pair of black slacks covered her legs while the waistline hidden beneath the jacket.

Kurumu set her tray down on the other side of Nazohashi. Returning the stranger's wide smile, Kurumu sat down.

Nazohashi finally swallowed down whatever she had been hiding. She gestured across the table.

"This is Deshi Deshiko. She's my next door neighbor."

The girl tilted her head slightly, her reddish plum hair swaying like pendulums from the three tied points. Her healthy mane was secured with white, lace ribbons tied in the shape of bows. Even though two of those points were in front of her ears, she still had a trimmed line of bangs curled over her forehead.

"I happy make acquaintance."

The girl smiled and nodded her head. Her narrow eyes finally opened, revealing a soft, canary yellow iris.

"You may call DeDe. Yes."

Moka smiled as Kurumu wondered why a foreigner was in the school.

"I'm Akashiya Moka. My friend is Kurono Kurumu."

Not wanting to be rude, Kurumu quickly nodded. Turning to Nazohashi, she murmured softly.

"Is she a student here?"

Nazohashi giggled, pressing two fingers on Kurumu's shoulder. The class representative pushed gently, clearly wanting some distance.

"DeDe is from Hong Kong. Ms. Sunao is her homeroom teacher."

"Yes. Very smart teacher. Hope learn many things."

DeDe nodded and smiled. She had such a light, soprano voice that it sounded adorable when she awkwardly paused over each phrase.

"So… you two are friends."

Nazohashi shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"Hear about club. Very interesting."

Moka perked up.

"Would you like to join?"

DeDe smiled, wagging a hand in front of her face.

"No, no. Too busy. But love hear more."

"DeDe was recruited into the student police."

"Student police?"

"They work for the student council for the purpose of upholding school policies."

DeDe nodded, holding her palms up.

"Very big work. No free time."

Nazohashi huffed.

"Unlike class representatives or the student council, the student police is regarded as a club since they are not elected. If I had known that, I would have joined them instead of taking the class rep job."

Kurumu smirked.

"Yea, I could imagine you getting a kick out of enforcing school rules."

"This could be great! With a contact in the student police, we might be able to find out information concerning those missing girls much faster!"

Kurumu giggled as DeDe sported a concerned frown.

"DeDe! Have you heard anything about missing girls in the school?"

"Missing girls?"

Nazohashi sighed.

"Senior said the investigation was being held by the faculty. I doubt the student council knows about it."

"Still, the student police might be able to spread the word about this incident. We have posters all over the school, DeDe. Take a look and tell us if you find out anything."

DeDe smiled.

"Yes, look. Keep contact."

The girl smoothed out her jacket before slipping out of her chair. She was not a very tall girl like Moka, but likely taller than Kurumu. The girl picked up a small pole and held it over her shoulder like a bat.

"Whoa! Do the student police carry around weapons?!"

DeDe laughed, holding the slender staff out for them to see.

"Lovely trinket, yes. Very nice. Ms. Akashiya."

Moka frowned as the girl opened her eyes a second time, glancing over the vampire.

"Lovely trinket too. Very interesting. Bye."

There was something about the way the girl drawled 'very' that made it both sinister and cute. Kurumu would not deny feeling relieved that the girl had walked off. Those empty, eyeless smiles reeked of a mischievous personality aimed to cause trouble.

Nazohashi was picking at what remained of her meal. Her pink and green notebook from yesterday rested beside her tray. While the girl pointedly set to the task of finishing her meal, Kurumu decided it was overdue to start working on hers.

As she gnawed on her bread roll, Kurumu thought about her project in home economics. This was proof why cooking for yourself was an empty endeavor. Even taking small bites, she could devour this roll in much less time than it would take to make this silly thing. This was why it was only polite to thank someone that gave you a meal, since this was their precious time.

Not that the cooks here deserved any praises. This was probably not even worth the yen she had spent on it.

"Ms. Akashiya… Moka. Um… I had some ideas."

Nazohashi had pushed aside her tray and was flipping through her notebook. Once she had a certain page, she scooted the book over to the vampire.

"I was thinking one of us should contact the athletics director. That person would be able to give us some sort of idea when all the sport events happen during the year."

"Who is the athletics director?"

Nazohashi shrugged.

"I don't know how many articles we want to give to sports, but I know my dad always reads the sports page. We have to have one."

"That sounds good."

Kurumu smirked.

"For male readers. We have to put in about the same amount for fashion if you want to get the girls interested."

Nazohashi frowned.

"But that is… volatile."

"What?"

"We can't possibly compete with fashion magazines. If they say one thing and we say something else… it's just foolish."

"Well what do you suggest then? How else will we get girls to read this?"

"I don't know. We can focus on each of the clubs. Every girl here has to be involved in a club, so we are bound to touch on something that interests them if we do that."

"But not with every issue. It's not like every club will have things going on every couple weeks."

Moka drank down her juice, her meal finished.

"We are going to need more contacts."

"Contacts?"

"Yes. There is no way the three of us can cover everything going on in every club this school has to offer."

Nazohashi toyed with the raven locks about her ear.

"I could see if I can get a club registry from the student council with a list of all the club leaders and liasons."

"And I think Senior was fine with the idea of having articles about the school faculty and plans."

"Yes. Since he mentioned costs, I was also thinking we could offer advertisements in our paper. We could devote a whole sheet and charge so much yen per the size of the ad."

Kurumu huffed.

"But recruitment is over. What does anyone need ad space for?"

"Several things. Sports events. Fundraisers. Maybe some of the local businesses would like an ad."

"Local businesses? There aren't any local businesses."

Nazohashi shrugged.

"When I was talking with Ms. Nekonome, I heard that there is a nearby town that the faculty often visit."

"Town? Within the barrier?"

"I guess so. There's a section she called the Mononoke Arcade which has all the basic things a person may want to have. It's open to the student body, though they have a strict curfew on school nights."

Moka mulled the thought over.

"A town for monsters. I wouldn't mind seeing it."

Nazohashi sighed.

"I don't know if I could handle it. I heard that keeping your human form is quite optional there, so it's not a place I really want to go."

A place where she could actually wear some of her clothes without ridicule. Kurumu slammed her palms down on the table, startling the other two.

"We have to go there! Uh… I mean. For the advertisements!"

Nazohashi turned to Moka.

"I suppose a day trip might not be a bad idea."

Kurumu envisioned walking around a town in her true form while holding onto Tsukune's arm. In her thoughts, Moka and Nazohashi were tagging along with bright smiles while they stopped at a delicatessen for a small meal. And none of the random monsters looked down upon her for what she was, because these monsters were not a bunch of small minded country hicks with nothing better to do than belittle minorities.

"Kurumu?"

She snapped out of her daydream. The other two were already on their feet, regarding her with some concern.

"We should be heading to class. It's nearly seven."

Ignoring what remained of her meal, Kurumu grabbed her schoolbag and stood up. She glanced around the dining hall.

"We should take Tsukune with us."

Moka huffed, stalking away from them.

"Why? He can walk to school by himself."

Disturbed that the vampire was still angry over yesterday, Kurumu followed after the two girls. By the stiff way Moka was walking, she doubted she could convince the vampire to wait for Tsukune. Still, she had to keep that lovely image in her head a possibility.

"I… not right now. I was thinking when we go to the town."

Moka flinched, pausing at the door.

"I… he would decline."

The vampire pushed open and walked out into the morning.

"What?"

"Besides, why would I want to walk around with a panty peeper?"

Nazohashi nodded enthusiastically as they joined Moka outside.

"I know. I was so embarrassed. I'm just glad none of the basketball team felt like getting a closer look at what was going on."

Kurumu was still sulking over the dismissal of her dream. Still, she could not believe these two were not even questioning the real culprit.

"You both know that Morioka was looking too, right?"

"It's a good thing he said something."

Unbelievable.

"I know. And it was just a boring pair too."

"Boring?"

"Well, I only have a couple that I wouldn't mind being seen in."

Kurumu huffed. She could not believe they were not even considering the possibility that Morioka was the real pervert. However, it was sort of odd that Moka had said she would not mind being seen in certain panties. Intrigued, she threw in her own comment.

"I only have boring pairs of panties, but that's because my mother is such a prude. Never let a parent shop for your undergarments."

"Why? My dad has always bought my things."

Kurumu laughed at Nazohashi.

"Your dad buys your underwear?"

"It's just underwear. I don't know why you two care so much about it."

Moka smiled.

"I sort of understand what you mean, but the other girls laughed at me when they found out I was wearing 'kiddy' underwear."

"How did other girls ever find out what sort of underwear you wore?"

Moka smiled weakly.

"Well… one of the boys thought flipping my skirt was a fun way to pick on me."

Kurumu sighed.

"Tell me you beat the life out of that boy."

"Um… no. He was expelled when a teacher caught him doing it."

Shaking her head, she regarded Nazohashi.

"So what sort of underwear does your daddy buy you? Is he one of those creepy old guys?"

"What?!"

"Well, he is buying underwear for a teenage girl. That's pretty weird."

Nazohashi snorted.

"If you must know, he buys me practical things. He's very normal."

Moka perked up.

"Maybe we could buy some things when we go to the town. More mature things."

Nazohashi laughed. She gestured dramatically.

"Oh, yes. A little frills and lace is so much more mature than enjoying practical comfort."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Well, if we are going for comfort, wearing nothing is best."

Nazohashi flinched.

"The key word there was practical."

Kurumu grinned, playfully bumping into Nazohashi's shoulder.

"Hey. Should I ask my boyfriend what sort of underwear you have?"

Moka glowered.

"He's not your boyfriend."

Kurumu stuck out her tongue.

"He's obviously not yours since you are making such a fuss about him seeing up your skirt."

Moka blushed darkly, turning her nose away in response. Grinning, Kurumu clapped a hand to her breast.

"I don't mind at all. It's great knowing he wants to look."

Nazohashi scowled.

"Then could you keep him on a tighter leash? You are a succubus."

Kurumu smirked.

"A succubus with plain white briefs. Then again, if I had a doting father buying such things, I'd be thinking character prints. Am I right?"

Nazohashi flushed, bowing her head.

"That's just stupid. My father isn't like that."

"Ah, no Doraemon? No Hello Kitty?"

Nazohashi huffed, turning her face away.

"I'm not going to answer to your childish antics."

Grinning, Kurumu decided to bring up some of the titles the older junior high kids had been talking about before she left the human world.

"Oh. Maybe something a little more mature? Like Vash the Stampede?"

"That is so old. School Rumble is the popular thing now."

Sadly, slipping off into the spiritual realm in the fourth grade had cut off her source of current culture. Most of the monsters living in Kengamine had no use of humans, so Kurumu imagined she was years behind modern trends.

"Ah, so you have School Rumble character prints."

Nazohashi regarded her with flush exasperation.

"Look, Ms. Kurono. I suggest you spend your time thinking about the assessments instead of concerning yourself with my underwear!"

Kurumu scowled. Of all the things the girl could have said, that topic surely killed her interest in carrying on the conversation. Without the study session, Kurumu wondered if she even had a chance of passing any of the subjects. A dismal future of make up classes awaited her.

They definitely had to go out this weekend.

* * *

This day had been utterly exhausting. Not only did they suffer the grueling torture of the assessments, but Ms. Nekonome thought it was the perfect day to spring a surprise test over the completely useless topic of human coexistence. Was there really any value in knowing that a Jorougumo could technically reproduce without eating her human male partner? Such information would only be useful to a Jorougumo, so she felt it unreasonable if she was penalized for not knowing the answer.

At least it had been multiple choice. She hoped blood sucking had been the right answer, since it felt the most logical. Marking down the last answer, she picked up the sheet and approached the teacher's desk.

There was no official dismissal today. More than half the class had turned in their papers and had left for their clubs. She almost felt stupid handing in her sheet after so many of her peers had finished.

It felt even worse thinking how both Nazohashi and Moka had finished before her. Neither lived among monsters, so it was slightly insulting that they both new this subject matter better. At least Tsukune was still seated, scratching at his head with a confused look.

Knowing she was expected to leave, Kurumu wandered across the vacant front row and out the door. She glanced down the hallway, noting other students slowly trickling out of other classrooms. She frowned at this oddity, wondering if every class was holding the same surprise test. It was no secret that all the homeroom teachers met their classes for the final period to teach the same subject about human coexistence.

After a couple looks about, Kurumu wondered if the other girls had went to the club room. None of them had been very chatty during lunch due to the assessments. Honestly, Kurumu had felt so frazzled by the overwhelming amount of things she did not know that she swore her fried brains would drip out her ears if she did not keep her head up straight.

She sighed, wandering over to the wall and leaning back against it. Ms. Hitori had waived any catch up work for the day, so it had mostly been chewing on bread and sharing gossip. Hers had been so surprisingly delicious that she had saved a small baggie to hand to Tsukune later. She wondered if she should go and get it now while she had the time.

As to gossip, Sakamori was a terrible confidant that Kurumu would never share a secret with. The silly girl had talked rather animatedly about this Inui fellow that was dating her friend, Senjo, though it quickly became clear that Sakamori knew very little about the details of the relationship. Of course that did not deter Shindou from filling in the gaps with leading questions that the redhead was too naïve not to answer.

For some reason her gym admirer had missed another day of voyeurism. She could have really used that fix on a day when everyone was so distracted with tests to give a care about pretty girls. Feeling neglected, she hugged herself and hoped Tsukune would finish soon.

The bell sounded the end of the day. She felt something directed at her, causing her to look to the doorway. Scowling, she looked away and tried to ignore the revolting desire Hedoyami licked upon her as he trudged out the door and down the hall. She suddenly had a worrisome thought about her gym admirer, and a shudder coursed down her body. It would be terrible if that guy was some nasty creature like Hedoyami.

"Kurumu?"

She perked up at his voice. She sprung from the wall and threw her arms about him, causing him to stagger as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"Kurumu!"

"Mmmm, it's been such a long day."

"Uh… yea. Where are the others?"

She shrugged while holding him. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of his clothes. She could feel how tense his body was, knowing he was unfamiliar with the touch of a woman. She sighed, mildly content as she relaxed her hold on him.

"I think they may have gone to the club room, though I have no idea if Morioka will be there or not. Should we wait here to see if he comes here?"

Tsukune stepped back, timidly touching her arms. His hands drifted down to hers, pointedly trying to get free of her loose grip without making a scene.

"We should go find the others."

Kurumu smiled, letting him free himself, but snatching up his hand in the process. She could feel him staring at her while he rubbed the back of his head indecisively. Giving up, he started down the hallway with her in tow.

So much had gone wrong this past week, but this was nice. She had been thinking so much about getting Moka a boyfriend when she could have been trying harder to solidify her position as his girlfriend. Convincing Moka and the other girls was pointless if Tsukune did not start treating her like she was special to him.

She squeezed his hand as she took quicker steps to keep up with his slightly longer gait. She noted his slight pause and the turn of his head, though she kept her attention on the smooth expanse of the green jacket. She wished it was shorter like the girl's jacket, since the silly thing fell far past the waistline. She had already noticed many of the boys having to lift the sides up to slip their hands in the pockets of the standard khakis.

They came to the grand hall and headed for the large stairs. He paused at the top for a moment, shifting over to the center as he started down the middle of the stairs. Smiling she stepped down at his side, holding the railing with her free hand while they descended.

"Don't you two look the lovely couple."

Morioka was standing at the foot of the stairs, his hands thrust in his pockets as he grinned up at them. Tsukune yanked his hand away so fast that Kurumu could not keep hold of him. She pouted as she took the last three steps on her own.

"Where are the others?"

"I saw them at the club room, so I told them to wait there."

"So… what are we going to do today?"

Morioka laughed at Tsukune's nervous question.

"I was planning on showing you something very important."

"Huh?"

Morioka gestured at her, waving her off.

"You can run along and help the other two put the rest of our posters up. Tsukune and I have some field research to do."

Kurumu had a very bad feeling about leaving Tsukune alone with this guy.

"What exactly do you want to show me?"

Morioka smirked, pointedly repeating his dismissive gesture.

"I'm not sure the little lady here would be up for what you will see. It's something only a man could stomach."

Kurumu frowned.

"Is this about the missing girls?"

Morioka nodded gravely.

"Yes. I found something very disturbing. I want Tsukune to confirm that I'm right about this before bringing the evidence."

Kurumu could not get a read on him. He seemed very serious about this. She clenched her fists.

"I can handle anything. I'll come too."

"No, that's okay, Kurumu. Besides, I have some things I would like to talk about with Senior. Could you please go back with the others?"

Kurumu hesitated. She really did not like the idea of Tsukune being alone with Morioka, but Tsukune was actually asking her to do something. She bowed her head, wishing she knew what his true form was as it would make her decision so much easier. She wanted to believe he could handle anything Morioka might try to do.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Morioka.

"You want me to go hang posters with the others?"

He smirked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

She turned about and strolled along the stairs. Once she reached the intersecting hallway, she ducked around and pressed up to the wall. Glancing around the corner, she watched the two boys exchange a couple words before walking away.

If he scolded her for not trusting him, she would gladly take any punishment he dished out. Kurumu cautiously slinked back into the grand hall, slowly making her way. She watched as the two slipped out the outside door.

Holding her breath, she carefully continued deeper into the room. She finally reached the door, pressing gently against it. She peered out the glass panes, seeing no signs of the pair. Gnawing on her lower lip, she quietly pushed the door open and slipped outside.

There was not much to hinder the view once outside. As they had walked out the door on the field side of the lab wing, she imagined they were off to her right. Sure enough, she spied the pair walking out towards the athletic buildings, chatting amicably though she could not hear their words. She drifted along the wall, touching it frequently as she kept them in sight.

As they walked further out into the open, Kurumu realized she was going to run out of building. She eventually came to the last stoop where workers brought things through the back of the kitchen. Lingering at this shady corner beneath the canvas awning, she watched as the two boys closed in on the athletic buildings for the girls. She frowned as they disappeared into that small stretch between the buildings.

Morioka was a strange guy. He must have found something pertaining to the missing girls in the storage building, though how he had managed to get access to such a place was questionable. She wondered if he had found a body, which might have been why he had discouraged her from coming along. Depending on the state of the remains, she probably was better off not seeing what it was he had found.

There was a loud cry that sounded like Tsukune. Kurumu hopped from her hiding spot, managing a couple steps out into the open before realizing it had probably only been surprise at whatever it was Morioka had shown him. Unfortunately, there suddenly came a couple squeals of alarm from the girl's locker room and Morioka came bolting out into the open in a dead run.

The smug look on his face as their eyes briefly met told her everything. The only thing more confusing was how he did not stagger even in the slightest, despite how potent her charm could be. Morioka rushed by her without a second glance, clearly intent on leaving Tsukune to the fate of an angry mob.

Clenching her fists, Kurumu turned and gave pursuit. She hoped Tsukune could take care of himself. Right now, she had to take care of Morioka. This crap could not continue, even if he was trying to win Moka over. He would either listen to reason, or have it handed to him.

But damn, this guy was fast. She was fairly certain he had ran back this way but there was no trace of him. She glanced at the laboratory wing, thinking he might have ducked inside the building. With none of those classes in use, it was the ideal place to go if one wanted to make a quick escape with few witnesses.

Running out wide in a circle, she took a cursory glance at the woods before angling back in to the doorway. She ran so hard it almost hurt to breathe, but she knew she had no time to waste if she was to catch this guy. She hit the door with a bit of force, pausing to swallow and yank the portal open.

There was nobody in the hall. She kicked up her feet into a light jog, worried she had completely lost him. He might have ducked into one of the classrooms, knowing she would pursue. She would have to check each one carefully.

Just as she exited the vestibule into the main corridor, her shins struck against something solid and she tumbled to the floor. Her hands hit the unforgiving tiles, but her momentum carried her over, barely turning her face in time to avoid crushing her nose. Groaning, she slowly picked herself up to the sound of laughter.

"You don't know when to quit, do you? You really should learn not to question good fortune."

She scowled as she lifted up on her hands and knees. She threw a glare over her shoulder, but Morioka was calmly standing there with his hands in his pockets and his head pointedly turned aside.

"You know, that's a nice look for you. It has a primal feel to it, don't you think."

Snarling, Kurumu got to her feet. She shook her hands, her fingers extending into razor points.

"I told you to leave Tsukune alone!"

Morioka laughed.

"I only took him out there to take a couple pictures. It's not my fault he freaked out and made such a fuss over things."

He was not looking at her. She would have to do this the hard way. Maybe if she broke an arm, he would finally take this seriously. Decisively, she lunged at his side, thrusting her hand out with enough force to pierce flesh and shatter bone.

Her fingers knifed right through the cinder block. Before she could recover, something firmly slammed up against the back of her neck, forcing her hard up against the wall. The weight of his body leaned heavily across her torso.

"You'll have to be much more serious in this school, little lady, if you want to survive."

He jarred her up against the wall, her cheek stinging from the scrape. She flailed with her free hand, slapping at his side ineffectively.

"Let me go!"

Morioka snorted.

"Why? So you can try another lame attack?"

Kurumu lifted her hand up the wall. With a though she turned her wrist and stabbed behind her head. There was a mild sound of alarm, but almost instantly her forearm was caught and pressed rather uncomfortably against the back of her head. She cried in frustration.

"Damn. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Let me go!"

Morioka laughed as he pressed up against her, his breath tickling her ear.

"I thought you could make me do what you want."

Kurumu considered whipping her wings out to force this guy off her, but that would destroy another uniform. She simply did not have the resources to ruin another outfit. She whimpered, wiggling her arm as she tried to free her hand that was stuck in the stone.

"Please. Let me go."

"Not so tough without your charms. I told you not to interfere. What do I have to do to make you behave?"

He grabbed her elbow, preventing her from freeing her hand. Doubting she could escape, she took a deep breath. She had to think clearly. If he had wanted to kill her, he would have done it by now.

"Please, stop. If you don't let me go, I'll keep screaming for help till someone comes."

Morioka snorted. He pressed her harder against the wall.

"You seem so certain that I wouldn't kill you if you tried. You know how fast I am. By the time someone got here, you'd be nothing but a blood smear across the wall."

Kurumu shuddered at the thought that maybe he wanted to play with her first before finishing her. Then it dawned on her.

"It was you! You're the one behind those missing girls!"

"What?!"

"Don't deny it. You're the killer!"

Morioka laughed but his grip did not lessen.

"Boy are you a terrible judge of character. You've read one too many mystery novels if you think the investigator is the criminal."

Kurumu whimpered.

"Then let me go, you jerk."

"What sort of idiot do you think I am? You tried to kill me. Twice."

Kurumu was done trying to reason with him. She relaxed her body slightly, letting her tail slip out slowly till she could feel the floor. Swallowing, she eased it over and loosely coiled it about his left ankle.

"What th-?"

She yanked hard, taking the startled Morioka off his feet. With his weight gone, she quickly stepped back from the wall and regarded the boy on the floor. She figured she could pull her hand out of the wall after she charmed the fuck out of him.

Morioka groaned, rolling onto his belly. He clambered up onto his knees, holding a palm over his face and the other out at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll yield. I was starting to wonder if you would bring the tail and wings out."

She scowled, realizing he was not going to make eye contact.

"It's over, Morioka. I'm going to convince everyone to quit your stupid club. I… uh…"

She shuddered as a heavy flood of desire poured into her. It was very similar to yesterday. She staggered as a second wave crashed through her, making it hard to breathe. She panted as this lust refused to diminish.

Morioka laughed as he stood to his feet. With eyes deliberately closed, he rocked his head about his shoulders as if to loosen up. Smoothing out the sleeves of his jacket, he grinned as he placed his hands behind his head.

"What… ugh…"

What the hell was happening? Her whole body was trembling as this torrent pummeled against her senses. He was… in his mind?

"Not possible."

Morioka chuckled. The desire receded as his thoughts focused elsewhere.

"I was doing a bit of research on your kind, and it seems like you feed on any affections directed upon you. Considering your response yesterday in the gym, I think I fully grasp what that means."

In desperation, Kurumu mustered the strength to pry her fingers out of the wall. She prepared to lunge at him, but stumbled back as he slammed her with another wall of lecherous intent.

"I wonder if I can make you orgasm if I think hard enough about it. I particularly enjoy the image of you and Moka together, scantily clad. Her tongue invading your most sensitive places."

The sheer amount of lust this boy was directing at her was only intensifying as he envisioned wicked things in his perverted head. She whimpered, angry at this exploitation. If the fucker would open his eyes, she could end this. But if this kept up much longer, she knew her body would betray her.

It was him! The only way he could think so clearly about such sexual things was if it was him. No other person could possibly imagine such a clear image of her and Moka. She had long considered the fact that her admirer had to be an upper classman since the freshmen boys shared the same gym hour and would be too busy getting dressed. This bastard was her secret admirer.

With staggered breaths, she took a step towards him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized how moist with arousal he had forced her to become.

"I… I'll kill you. Stop! Please!"

Morioka scowled, the pleasure cutting off so sharply that Kurumu fell to her knees gasping. She looked up at his serious face, knowing at any second he would open his eyes.

"This isn't fun anymore."

In a blink of an eye, Morioka was gone. She only sensed him at her side an instant before a heavy hand struck her in the back of her head. She did not even feel the floor before losing awareness.

* * *

It was dark. Kurumu frowned up at the ceiling confused. She winced, bringing her hand up to touch at the side of her head, feeling the swollen, aching knot beneath her hair. Groaning, she rolled onto her side.

She quickly realized she had retained most of her human form. The blow had knocked her out so quickly that it had been more like a hard sleep than a loss of concentration. Since her tail had been out, it had subconsciously wrapped about her calf as it always did when she slept.

It was very quiet. She glanced at her wrist, but it was too dark. Grunting, she crawled up onto her knees. Using the wall, she got to her feet. Slowly she started down the hall in the direction of class.

As her eyes adjusted for the light, she finally confirmed it was nearly eight. She had been out for almost three hours and nobody had noticed her sprawled on the floor. That was mildly disturbing.

Her heart lurched in fear and Kurumu quickly reached for her skirt. Before she fully panicked, she realized her panties were still on. She cupped herself, not feeling anything to suggest something awry. Calming down, she pulled back in her tail and wondered if she had simply rolled over onto her back in her sleep.

She scowled as she continued down the hall, wanting to come up with some sort of plan of revenge against Morioka. That bastard had left her helpless in a public place on a night only two days shy of a full moon. If she had not held enough fuel to convince the others to quit before, she certainly hoped she did now.

Thinking of which, she wondered what had happened to them all. Tsukune was probably hiding somewhere to avoid the wrath of the sports girls he had startled. As for the other two, she imagined Morioka had likely come up with some lie to explain her absence. She swore if Moka was hanging with that guy right now, she would scold the vampire for trusting such a creep.

The school was rather creepy at night. There were so many dark shadows for enemies to lurk. Still, Kurumu knew she would feel most before they could do anything to her. Technically she had nothing to fear, but it did not make her feel any better.

She walked out into the grand hall, turning to her right as she headed for the stairs. There was nobody here. Most of the club activities wrapped up within an hour and a half after the last bell. Hell, by now the dining hall was likely closing down the dinner service. She would have to pick up some snack things to tide her over till morning.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she touched her breast with a mild sigh. She felt lonely and abandoned, which only agitated the slight ache already buried in her core. Surely one of them had waited up for her.

The empty classroom crushed her. She slowly walked along the back row, wondering if her schoolbag was still here. Sure enough, it was. Her throat tightened as she struggled to not cry. How could they leave her like this? Twice! Had they not noticed when they came for their things?

With a glance, Kurumu's sadness dispersed in a swirl of confusion. Moka's schoolbag was here. Tsukune's too. She looked about the class wildly, wondering what was going on. Had something happened to them? There was no way Moka would ever leave her bag here all weekend. And it was almost eight which was so close to the time the girl would turn in for the night. No, something clearly had happened and she needed to find them. Leaving her things, Kurumu hurried back out of the classroom.

She had not managed but three steps into the hall before she paused at the sight of a familiar figure in the hall. She frowned, quickly recognizing Genzouyaki but confused as to why the girl was here.

The girl with the offside ponytail hesitated, tilting her head slightly as she regarded Kurumu. Her eyes sparkled with countless white dots in a dark iris so deep. Genzouyaki offered a slight smile as she resumed walking, slipping by Kurumu into the class.

"Genzouyaki?"

The girl came back into the hall a couple seconds later, holding her schoolbag.

"Hmm?"

"Um… did you see my friends? Akashiya?"

Genzouyaki nodded, pointing up.

"We were talking on the roof."

Kurumu wondered why Moka would be up there of all places, but supposed it did not matter.

"Is Tsukune with her?"

The girl frowned.

"He was not. I heard he was caught peeping in the girls' locker room."

Kurumu scowled, clenching her fists. She was going to kill Morioka.

"So what happened to him? His things were still in the class."

Genzouyaki shrugged, glancing back at the room.

"I'm not sure. Ms. Akashiya said she was waiting for him."

"On the roof?"

"Yes."

That made no sense. Kurumu shook her head.

"What is that girl thinking? Why would he go looking for her there?"

Genzouyaki laughed, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, no, you misunderstand. She wasn't waiting up there."

"But you just said-"

"She was here in class when I came to get my things after my club. She looked a little down, so I invited her to come up to the roof with me."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I sort of lost track of the time, but it is a very pretty night. You should go up there and have a look. I'm sure she will still be up there."

Kurumu shrugged, not really caring. She still had no idea where Tsukune was, which was much more important than idle banter.

"How did you hear about Tsukune peeping at girls? Was it some dark haired senior with a headband?"

The girl pursed her lips.

"Some of the girls were complaining about Mr. Aono, saying he got what he deserved. I figured he was why Ms. Akashiya was feeling down, so I did not talk about him."

Kurumu sighed, realizing this was pointless. She deduced that something must have happened to him, but it was difficult to say what the girls would have done with a captive criminal. It was tough to swallow that her beloved could not even get himself out of that mess.

"I'm going to go look for him."

Kurumu looked the girl over and had a moment of concern.

"Will you be okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You should stay with Moka. It's pretty late."

The girl frowned, glancing back at the class.

"No, I think I've been here too long. I need to get out and stretch my legs."

"But… will you be okay walking home alone? It's not the safest of nights."

The girl giggled, waving a hand dismissively. Her eyes sparkled as she regarded Kurumu warmly.

"Oh, I doubt anyone could catch me on a night like this. Good night, Ms. Kurono."

Gnawing on her lip, Kurumu nodded to the girl and turned away. She hurried back down the hall, trying to think of what a bunch of angry girls would think a peeper deserved. Considering the school rules, she doubted they would kill him.

The most distressing fact was how he had not returned for his things. This suggested he was incapacitated somewhere, much like she had been. She doubted a teacher had been involved, since he surely would have been scolded by the faculty and sent home with his things. This meant that whatever the girls had done, they had did it quickly and put Tsukune somewhere where a teacher would not find him.

Kurumu hurried back down the stairs and ran to the exterior door. Knowing his aggressors had all been girls from different sports clubs, she figured he would have to be in a place they had easy access to. The storage closet for the equipment was the first place that came to mind.

It fit all the criteria. The coaches normally left clean up duties to the students, so short of Tsukune yelling, it was doubtful any of the faculty would have known he was locked up in there. If they had beaten him unconscious, it was possible he would not be found until Monday morning.

It also would explain why he had not returned for his things. Even if he was conscious, Kurumu knew firsthand that some doors could not be opened from the inside. Short of destroying school property, the only thing that could be done was wait around for a kind soul to open the door.

Before she even reached the buildings, she could hear his voice and the pounding on a metal door. She picked up her pace as she ran across the open field, quickly closing in on the athletic offices.

"Hey! Anyone! Help! I'm locked in here!"

Kurumu felt so much relief as she jogged through the small passage between the two buildings. She idly glanced at the stacked boxes and tires strewn along the walls, wondering why this garbage was even here. Without further thought, she turned the corner and closed in on the sliding door that held her Tsukune captive.

"Tsukune!"

"Kurumu?"

The cruel bitches had padlocked the latch. Fuck it, they can buy another one. She slipped her finger inside the small space between the lock and latch, willing her digit to sharpen into a talon. Grimacing with discomfort, she yanked her hand down, busting the lock off.

Shaking her hand, she pushed the slug out of the hole. As the broken lock tumbled to the ground, she pushed up on the latch and pulled the door aside on its track. The latch fell back down once it was clear of the portion of the jamb it hooked over. This was why the door could not be opened from the inside, since it was impossible to accidentally lock yourself in such a room.

"Kurumu, thank goodness. We have to find Moka."

Looking him over, Kurumu nearly cried. His right eye was blackened and his lip was busted open. A trail of blood streaked down from his right nostril, fattening out at the side of his chin. He was gripping his left arm, clearly in pain as he staggered out of the room.

He was missing his jacket and his long sleeved shirt had splotches of dirt and was torn in random places. His top two buttons were missing and the left side was not tucked in. His khakis seemed unaffected, though there was no telling how much damage was hidden from view.

He staggered off to the side. He turned his back to her as he started away.

"We have to stop him."

Kurumu caught him in her arms, pressing up against his back. She felt him stiffen as she gripped her wrist with her palm pressed to his belly. She rested her head against the hollow between his shoulder blades, breathing deeply. The lovely scent of this afternoon was gone, replaced with the hints of blood, sweat and grime.

"Kurumu?"

"I'm sorry."

She swallowed thickly, her heart hurting. This was her fault. She could have stopped those girls. She could have spared him this pain. She was such an idiot. She sniffled, rubbing her tears on his back as she tried to hold them back.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Kurumu. I…"

She felt his hands on hers, gently tugging. She sobbed, clinging tighter to him. She could not let him go now. Not after what she had done. She should have known they would hurt him badly. She should have made certain he had been safe before chasing Morioka. She was a terrible girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Please, Kurumu. Please. It's okay."

His firm grip on her wrists was reassuring. She relaxed her hold, allowing him to slip free and turn about. She could not look at him, sniffling as she regarded her small hands in his. There was a wide, purplish welt across his forearm just below his wrist. They had beaten him.

"It's okay."

His hand lifted, brushing her bangs back as his fingers touched lightly across her head. She winced at the unexpected gesture, but the feeling she felt pouring into her was so different, so calming. She swallowed as he repeated the gesture, her body no longer shaking with guilt.

"I'm okay."

She glanced up and saw his forced smile. She would not meet his gaze.

"No, you're not."

He winced as he lifted his left hand, gingerly placing it on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and smiled again, letting his other hand rest gently against her cheek.

"I'll be fine. But we have to stop, Morioka. He is after Moka."

Please, forgive me.

Kurumu grabbed his wrist, causing him to stiffen and withdraw his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, pressing her lips to his palm. She had never felt so strongly about a kiss before, letting her mouth hover against his skin, tasting the bitterness of dirt and salt. She wished the moment would last.

"Kurumu?"

"I… love you."

Closing her eyes, she rubbed her cheek against his palm. She timidly moved her other hand beneath her sweater, feeling for the blouse beneath. Grabbing a handful of fabric, she tugged it free of the skirt's waistline.

"Kurumu, we have to warn Moka. I don't know what Morioka is planning."

Taking a deep breath, Kurumu let go of his wrist. She grabbed the hem of her sweater in both hands, and pulled it up over her head.

"Kurumu!"

She smiled at the sudden rush of hunger from him, though she would feel terrible doing anything with him while he was so injured. She thrust the sweater out at him.

"Hold this. I think I know where she is, and you don't want to waste any time, right?"

"Uh… okay."

Once he had her sweater in hand, she quickly started unfastening the buttons of her shirt. He stammered out an unintelligible protest, to which she only giggled, shaking her head. It felt so lovely with him wanting her, though her only real motive was to avoid destroying another uniform.

"I'm going to fly, Tsukune. Besides, you've seen me in my swimsuit before."

"But a swimsuit and lingerie are entirely different things!"

Kurumu giggled, slipping out of her jacket and folding it nicely. Draping it over her forearm, she cupped her tits and jiggled them with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? My swimsuit is sexier than this plain old white thing."

Tsukune averted his gaze, covering his mouth and nose.

"It's different."

Kurumu grinned, feeling very good about being so easily forgiven. The fact that his hunger for her only increased with proximity was a welcome bonus. She stepped closer, handing over her blouse.

"I do love you, Tsukune. I promise not to let you get hurt again."

He swallowed, clutching her clothes tighter to his chest.

"We… we should hurry."

She smiled.

"Yes. So, how do you want to do this? It's probably safest if I take you from behind."

His gagged response confused her. She took in the sudden flow of desire, touching her breast fondly as she tried to fathom what it was he suddenly found arousing.

"Can… can we just go?!"

She nodded, quickly stepping around him. She sighed as she let her wings tear out her back, her tail snaking back out to curl around her ankle. Grabbing him by the sides, she pumped her wings once. With his weight resting in her arms, she kicked off the side of the building so that she could fully spread her wings in the night sky.

He squirmed a moment in her grasp as they lifted far off the ground. His grip firmed about her forearm as he settled comfortably in her arms, his other arm clutching her clothes and resting over her slender limb.

It did not take long to arrow across the field to the school buildings. She could see two figures facing off on the roof. The long flowing hair certainly looked like it would belong to Moka. The other form was large, feral and threatening. No matter what was going on, it looked like Moka was in trouble.

In a flash, the beast darted across the roof, tearing through the railing with its claws an instant after the girl dove aside. A long bushy tail wagged as the monster turned slowly upon the scrambling girl. The lips on the gray muzzle drew back, baring black gums and white fangs. The beast took a menacing step towards the girl, its black claws shining in the bright moonlight.

"Playing hard to get? I love it!"

The voice was unmistakable. His speed was invincible. Fear gripped her heart as she realized they could not win this fight. They had to run.

"A werewolf!"

"Bring me close to Moka! I have to remove the seal!"

"It won't matter, Tsukune! A werewolf is on equal footing with a vampire!"

"Then bring us closer! We have to get her out of there!"

On that, she agreed. Kurumu darted through the sky over Morioka's head. She could feel his perverse desire flood into her.

"Stupid girl! I told you to stay-!"

"Unh…"

He must have glimpsed her state of attire. That strong wanton lust exploded inside her, making flight impossible. Kurumu gasped as she fluttered desperately to slow her descent, but it was no use.

"Moka!"

Kurumu spun and threw Tsukune out, hoping the vampire would catch him. An instant later she crashed her shoulder against the roof surface. She bounced and rolled, her ankle striking first upon the railing before the barrier halted her whole body. She grimaced, unable to move while every bit of her body ached madly.

"Tsukune!"

Moka was calling for him. Kurumu grunted, picking herself up. She could see Tsukune had landed wide of Moka and was in no better shape than she was. He was struggling to get to his feet as the werewolf instantly closed in on his location.

"Tsukune!"

Moka dove in to sweep him up in her arms just as Morioka swiped a heavy palm against the boy's back. The couple flew across the roof under the force of the blow. The vampire's body dented the railing as she slammed into the steel barrier.

"Did you see that, Moka?! The boy is unfit for you. He can't even protect himself, let alone his woman."

Grimacing, Moka extracted herself from the steel barrier. She pulled Tsukune back, the boy clearly unconscious. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!"

Tsukune's legs gave out as he fell down her torso. His hand that had been draped over Moka's shoulder came down, fingers catching at the jeweled pendant. Without even a pause in descent, the cross came off in his hand as he fell to the vampire's feet.

Moka threw back her head as a sudden surge of power erupted from her core. The color of her hair drained to a pale white as her posture straightened into a battle stance. That terrifying aura washed out from her, causing Morioka to stagger back while the vampire retreated a couple steps from Tsukune, her crimson eyes calmly regarding her opponent.

"Tsukune."

Kurumu whimpered, crawling away from the railing. She had to get to him. She had to protect him.

"So you truly are a vampire? Yes! Yes! I knew there was something special about you."

The silver haired terror circled away from Tsukune, her eyes never leaving the werewolf. She smirked as she backed further away.

"Yes, you are familiar. I think I may have had a puppy once."

Morioka growled at the remark, taking a step towards the vampire.

"I love it! Such power, such beauty! I want you even more!"

The vampire backed away more, lifting her hands in a ready stance. Glancing aside, she smirked. She backed away another step.

"Give a sleepy girl another second. I'm not ready to play with you yet."

Morioka glanced down at Tsukune. The werewolf threw back his head and laughed.

"I get it now!"

The werewolf sneered, taking another step away from Tsukune.

"I didn't understand it before, since there was no way the timid Moka I knew could be a fearsome vampire. But now I understand."

The vampire smirked, backing away another step. She was going to run out of room to fight if she kept this up.

"I highly doubt a cur like you understands anything."

And then Kurumu understood. She was drawing Morioka away from Tsukune. Kurumu whimpered as she crawled faster towards Tsukune, hoping the werewolf was too preoccupied to concern himself with her.

"So feisty too! You're mine!"

Kurumu cried out as the beast lunged for Moka. Moka braced herself and at the last possible moment, she snapped her leg up through the air at the descending opponent. Her kick swept cleanly across nothing, causing her to stagger off balance as the werewolf laughed with confidence several paces to her right.

"Lovely panties, Moka! I'm so glad you felt like showing them!"

The vampire scowled, turning sharply to face him.

"You can't win a fight if you are only good at dodging."

Morioka's lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Strength means nothing if you can't hit your target!"

Kurumu reached Tsukune, grabbing him by the shoulder as she knelt up. He groaned, his hand clutching the cross pendant tightly. She mildly wondered where her uniform had fallen as she pulled him further up into her lap.

"I only need to hit you once."

The werewolf darting in faster than Kurumu could think. For the first time ever, Kurumu saw concern in those blood red eyes. The vampire flailed wildly with kicks and fists into the blur of motion, wincing at the sound of torn fabric. In seconds, Morioka stood comfortably out of reach, laughing while the vampire stood panting with her green jacket ripped in jagged lines.

"You can't defeat me, Vampire. Submit and be my woman!"

The vampire took a deep breath. She glanced up at the sky. Reaching up, she slipped off her tattered jacket, tossing it aside. She rolled her shoulders and favored Morioka with a confident smirk.

"I'll admit you are quick, noisome mutt. But you'll never defeat me if you don't start to take this seriously. Prove that your bite is as good as your bark, puppy."

"So you want to play rough. Remember that you asked for it!"

The vampire grimaced as he darted in faster than the blink of an eye. The vampire swung through empty air as a jagged, bloody tear opened up her side. She turned about with the blow, throwing her foot up wide for a vicious roundhouse that the werewolf easily dodged under. Her inner thigh sliced open with a gout of blood, causing her to collapse to her knee.

Moka desperately jabbed at her opponent but the werewolf struck her squarely in the chest, knocking her flat on her back. Kurumu cried out as Morioka pounced towards the fallen vampire. But the werewolf contorted and sprung clear of the wild swing Moka threw out to intercept him.

Snickering, Morioka circled the vampire, allowing the girl to slowly get back to her feet.

"Had enough yet? You should realize by now that on a night with the moon as bright as this, I am unstoppable."

Moka winced, holding her side and favoring her left leg. Blood dripped down her knee and calf, staining her white socks. She favored him with a weak smile.

"You'll not win this fight unless you are willing to kill me."

The vampire smirked, glancing up at the sky once more. She slowly began to unfasten her buttons, obviously intent on removing her blouse.

Morioka chortled with glee.

"Aw, you shouldn't have! Normally a girl waits a couple weeks before giving her boyfriend a strip show."

Kurumu could not believe this. Was the vampire seriously going to fight in the nude? What if Tsukune woke up? She could not allow this to continue any further.

"Stop it! Moka, stop!"

The vampire closed her eyes, finishing up with her task. Grabbing the cuff at one wrist, she tugged her arm free and then did the same for the other. Clothed in only a torn skirt and a cotton white bra, the vampire discarded her blouse and regarded her opponent.

"Yes, yes! Take it off! The skirt next!"

With another glance to the sky, the vampire smirked. Settling into a stance that put most of her weight on her right foot, she lowered one hand low and held the other palm out. She gestured for him.

"See if you can take it off yourself."

Morioka laughed. He lunged for the vampire, slashing his claws downward.

Moka snatched down like a viper, her hand crushing down on his shoulder.

"What?!"

The night grew darker. Kurumu glanced back over her shoulder, noting a large cloud drifting across the moon. With each heartbeat, the luminescence diminished.

Morioka growled in pain, unable to move the arm caught in Moka's grip. He drew back his free hand, curling his claws into a massive fist.

"That's impossible! I can still win this fight!"

"I already told you."

Moka threw her arm up hard, releasing him. The force was such that the werewolf staggered. Continuing with the motion, Moka threw all her weight onto the injured leg as she whipped her back leg about in a crushing arc. Her foot connected solidly against the side of his chin, throwing the werewolf across the roof and into the railing.

"I only need to hit you once."

The railing bent wickedly under his weight, leaning outwards. Morioka rolled with the impact, though it sent him clear over the rail. He swiped a hand for the steel but came up empty, howling as he plummeted to the ground.

Moka stalked back over to her discarded jacket. She frowned, picking up the bloodied garments. She sighed, shaking it out before slipping it back on.

As the vampire dressed, Kurumu realized that the whole thing had been an intentional effort to stall for time. She lowered her head as the vampire approached, obviously intent on retrieving her seal.

"Silly girl."

Kurumu shrugged, unwilling to move from Tsukune's side.

"I'm sorry."

"Not you."

The vampire knelt down on her haunches and snatched the pendant from Tsukune's hand. He groaned, vainly reaching out for it.

"As for you… couldn't you do better?"

The remark angered Kurumu. She clutched tighter to Tsukune, regarding the vampire defiantly.

"I love Tsukune."

The vampire snorted, glancing aside.

"I meant the opponent. At least find me a man with more stamina."

Kurumu scowled.

"He's a werewolf on a night with nearly a full moon! How much stronger of an opponent do you want?!"

The vampire chuckled. Closing her eyes, she returned the pendant to its place on the chain dangling from the collar about her neck. That terrifying power diminished rapidly as the color returned to her hair. With a sigh, Moka pitched to the side across Tsukune's midsection.

Kurumu scowled as Moka started to breath softly, possibly asleep. She had no idea what the other Moka had been thinking, but there was no way Kurumu was carrying both of them home tonight.

* * *

Author Notes:

Hopefully this makes up for the long breaks between the last couple releases. I actually had a sick day this week and instead of sleeping it off to get better, I wrote half this chapter instead.

Interesting enough, most of what I was thinking to cover in the study session came out in that first scene anyways, along with a good portion of what I was thinking to do in the next chapter. I guess I will have to come up with some other things for the filler weekend (I haven't used all the ideas so it's not totally unplanned).

The manga did not really do anything with Deshiko Deshi. Actually, I'm not even sure where the name comes from, since the first anime series didn't name the bo wielding girl. However, having seen the anime's true form for the girl and reading through Capu2's sports festival, I had an interesting angle to take with this small fry character.

It may seem early to introduce the student police, but I felt bringing in a rather unimportant member of that group would be an interesting thing for Morioka to deal with in the upcoming weeks. I prefer the idea of the student police being known instead of having it sprung upon the club.

I introduced Mononoke Arcade from Capu2 with the intent of filling part of the upcoming weekend. I'm looking forward to that.

If it hasn't been figured out yet, the assessments will be the posted rankings from which Yukari will be recognized as the top student of their grade. Yes, yes, the little witch's introduction is going to come soon.

If anyone was curious about the dough making from the last chapter, the answer is yes. I did watch a couple videos on how to make dough.

I also buried a reference to Inui in here. As a heads up, that will happen before the Ishigama incident.

I'm hoping my additions through Kurumu's POV explains how Kurumu allowed her 'destined one' to get pummeled by an angry mob of girls and how they found Moka so quickly.

Morioka is an interesting fellow. The whole time I have him fighting Kurumu, it was more defensive than serious. He was toying with her and when she started to make him feel like shit for doing that, he ended it quickly. Even his fight with Moka lacks a serious intent to kill.

This marks the longest I have had inner Moka out during the story. Since most of the story through Kurumu's POV has been trash talking this ruthless personality, I wanted to drag the fight out some to better acquaint Kurumu with the girl. Plus, I'd rather the cloud cover be something inner Moka deliberately stalled for and took advantage instead of a random event for comedic purposes.


	13. Laundry and Letters

Today would be the day of commitment. Feeling excited and anxious, Kurumu held up both her fists as she regarded Chikara. She had struggled with sleep all night since the idea had crossed her mind. Now the moment of truth was finally upon her.

It was fairly early in the morning, but by doing this she hoped to maximize her alone time. If she waited even an hour, Moka might be around and then he would never say the things she wanted to hear him say. Certainly if she had him all to herself, he would do something that would prove they were a couple. Her determination recharged, Kurumu picked up her black, wicker hamper and continued her approach.

It had been very late last night when she had turned in. Unable to carry two dead weights, Kurumu had waited until Moka woke up before attempting to fly her friends back to the dorms. Moka had insisted on getting their things first, so by the time the vampire had returned, Tsukune had also come to.

There had been no sign of Morioka. The jerk had probably slipped off at some point with his tail tucked between his legs. She had to wonder what sort of explanation he would offer when their paths crossed again.

The flight home had been quiet, considering they were exhausted and injured. Though she had been hungry, she understood why Tsukune and Moka opted to simply turn in for the night. Not wanting to eat alone, she had did the same, but not before noticing something that had inspired her.

With it being the end of the week, her hamper was full of soiled clothes. Thinking she would have to take care of that today, Kurumu realized it was a perfect opportunity to become closer to Tsukune. Surely he would also have some laundry she could do for him. Figuring if she had to waste an hour or so of her life doing this mundane chore, she should do it with Tsukune. After all, this was the sort of thing married couples would do.

Wanting to make this a special occasion, she was sporting her customized denim shorts. While this meant she was walking about with her tail curled about her calf, it was so early that witnesses would be few. And she really did not care anymore. The rumors were already being passed around so fighting it would only be more frustrating.

She started circling about the building, having her doubts about carrying everything up the stairs. Sure, she could get up there, but she had no idea how long she would be knocking on that door to be let in. This was why she had already decided to fly up to his window.

The canary shirt hugged about her torso snugger than she recalled. She almost did not need the small loop of fabric that slipped around her neck for additional support. She hoped this was a matter of shrinkage, though this shirt probably was as old as her poorly departed swimsuit. She sighed, wishing she had the resources to update her wardrobe.

Thinking of money almost made her cry. They were going to run off to this great place to go shopping, and she would have to settle for watching. What little money she did have should be spent on a uniform to replace the one Moka destroyed.

Kurumu stopped about where she needed to be. She regarded those small slits the dorm called windows, a little worried she would not be able to get the hamper through such a narrow opening. Setting her burden down, Kurumu let her wings spread out. It would be the fourth one on the fourth floor. With a strong pump, she lifted off the ground towards her destination.

Each recessed window had a tiny ledge. She carefully lifted herself till she timidly gripped the polished surface. Letting her wings relax, she crawled up onto the narrow crevasse, barely able to get both knees on the smooth plane. Ducking her head to best fit in the tiny space, she knocked briskly on the top glass pane.

Her heart started to flutter, watching the still figure beneath the blankets. She distinctly recalled one of her mother's sleazy movies that had involved a girl slipping in through the window out of the pouring rain. Like all those films, things quickly turned steamy when the thoughtful stranger had the girl get out of those wet clothes before she would get sick. It was a shame the clouds in the sky were not willing to work with her.

"Tsukune? Tsukune?"

Despite being so narrow, the window was a double pane with a bottom half that slid up. She could see the latches at the base of the frame holding the window shut, though she doubted those would hold if she really wanted in. She wondered if she could slip the hamper through the opening. It looked about the right size.

She tapped on the window again.

"Tsukune? Tsukune?"

She wondered if he was extra tired, since he was recovering from injuries. Not wanting to waste too much time, Kurumu felt for the seam where the pane rested on the frame.

Keeping her thumb on the border that held the glass in place, she knifed two fingers through the wooden frame. She jerked her fingers slightly to the side, popping one of the latches off. Withdrawing her fingers, she lowered her other hand to do the same to the second restraint. Pressing both hands to the glass, she pushed the window pane up. She quickly spied a small bar on the inside sill. Grabbing it, she wedged it vertically inside the track to hold the pane up.

"Tsukune? Hey, Tsukune!"

He groaned in response.

Frowning, Kurumu twisted and contorted in the small space till her hand touched the back of her foot. Carefully she slipped off her shoe, wiggling back to her comfortable position. Gauging the distance, she chucked the black loafer at the lump in the sheets. Kurumu winced and covered her mouth as the missile struck rather loudly open the target.

He groaned, rustling the sheets before rolling over onto his back. His body bared, Tsukune absently rubbed his head. While the white tee failed to impress her, the midnight blue, knit boxers held something notable that had Kurumu trying to settle her mischievous heart.

"Tsukune. I have another shoe."

Groaning, Tsukune kicked free of his blankets and slowly picked himself up from his matting. Wincing, he rolled his left shoulder in a pained attempt to loosen his arm.

"Kurumu?"

She glanced over him, noting he was still very banged up. The bruise about his eye looked even darker than it had last night and his attire betrayed many similar injuries she had not seen before. It apparently had been so much worse than she had thought for him to still be in such bad shape.

"Are… are you feeling better?"

"Oh. Just a bit stiff."

Kurumu nodded, regarding his arm.

"I can tell."

An inexplicable surge of desire washed over her. It was not overwhelming, though confusing. She frowned as he promptly turned away.

"Give me a moment."

He hurried to his door, throwing back the bolts. Ducking out of the room, his footsteps quickly carried him down the hall.

Unsure what that was all about, Kurumu slipped out of the recess after a couple moments passed. Thinking she should maximize her time, she pushed off the wall. She angled her wings appropriately, flapping only to slow her gliding descent. Hitting the ground at a slight run, she circled about to sweep up the hamper in her arms before lifting back up into the air.

"Kurumu?"

She laughed as she returned right before he stuck his head out the opening. Gently she lifted the bottom of the hamper till she could feel its weight brush across the window ledge. Tilting the container and holding the top lid shut, she scooted it inwards while doing her best to hover, which took so many more beats of her wings than normal flight.

"What are you doing?"

"Laundry."

"Why don't you take it around to the side door?"

"I already have it here. Do you have it?"

"Huh? You want me to hold it."

"Help me get in the right position."

Kurumu lowered the hamper completely on its side, feeling the weight shift as clothes settled within its confines. She could feel it jostle at the far end as Tsukune reluctantly helped it up over the jamb.

"It's too big. There's no way we're getting this through here."

Kurumu glanced it over, actually feeling much better about success now that she could see it.

"Hey, it may look like a tight fit, but I'm sure with a bit of effort it will go in."

She nearly lost her hold as another startling wave of desire coursed through her. She grunted, beating her wings madly to regain her slight loss of altitude. She could only guess what he was thinking, but it probably had something to do with her panties.

"It's just my clothes, Tsukune. Calm down."

"Uh… huh?"

Shaking her head, Kurumu leaned in against the top of the hamper as she slapped her wings back. She heard a slight crackle as something gave way but it was working. In a matter of seconds, she had pushed the hamper entirely into the room.

Settling back into the recess, Kurumu sighed and drew in her tired wings. Gripping the frame with one hand, she held her other hand to her chest as she breathed deeply in an attempt to steady her labored heart. It certainly did not help matters that he was still pouring a healthy amount of desire into her. She was so happy she had decided to come.

"I was… a little worried… it wouldn't fit. That really took a lot out of me."

"Could we please talk about something else?"

Kurumu giggled, unsure why he was so flush, hot and bothered. With a glance, she noted the frame looked none the worse for the wear. Her hamper had taken quite the crushing, but it did not look like it was outright broken. Feeling a bit stupid at having forced the issue, she scooted her legs out in front of her, slipping them both through the narrow opening.

"Help me in?"

"Wait! Kurumu!"

Kurumu laughed as she turned a bit on her side since the window was far too narrow for her to slip through on her back. It was slightly uncomfortable to wiggle her ass through that tiny space, but she managed. Pushing further into the room, she kicked her feet about in search of something to touch down upon.

"I'm too short. Come on, Tsukune. Grab me."

"Hold on. Wait. I don't think this is going to work."

She grunted, not daring to wiggle any further into the room without something beneath her feet. She grimaced as the wooden frame bit uncomfortably in her side. She wagged her feet.

"Just grab me."

She felt so much better once his hands gingerly touched the back of her thighs. There was a slight stumble and something solid smacked against her rump, startling her.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Tripped. Um… where am I supposed to be grabbing?"

While Kurumu certainly enjoyed his hands on her thighs, it really was not giving her comfortable leverage.

"I… just push up some. I need the weight off my hands."

"Can you even get through it?"

Kurumu snorted as she felt him push up on her thighs. Lifting up off the jamb, she wiggled further into the room till she felt very uncomfortable. Grimacing, she lifted one hand off the sill to squish her tit, but it was not going to be enough. Scowling she tried to push harder.

"Are you okay?"

Kurumu laughed, so frustrated. Twisting fully on her side, she reached through the opening with her free hand and tried to push. She whimpered as all this rubbing was starting to make her tits tingle with arousal.

"I got that thing through and can't get myself?"

"I was thinking that might happen. You tore that up pretty good forcing that through."

Kurumu relaxed, still enjoying the feel of his warm hands on her thighs. After all this, she was going to have to fly around to the side door. Now she felt very stupid for damaging her hamper.

"Tsukune? I… I think I'm stuck. Could you push?"

It was a complete lie, but it felt really good simply having him think about it. She felt his gentle push on her thighs, which doubtfully would have helped had she really been in trouble.

"I barely felt that. Push it harder."

This was so very delicious. Even though his hunger for her diminished slightly, his grip became far more firm. He had a good hold on her hip and gave her rump a lovely push. The added leverage made it all too easy to lift out and through the narrow opening.

With a bit of remorse, she felt his hands leave her. She wiggled back out, wincing as she jarred the base of her tail. Easing her legs back through, she turned about in the recess while rubbing her dinged tail.

"Hey… what happened to the locks on my window?"

Kurumu giggled, twisting till she was comfortably on her feet. She relaxed her wings back out as she favored him with a wry smile.

"Let me in through the door."

Tsukune frowned, spared of an accidental charm as he had looked away at that moment to regard his door.

"And I've been meaning to ask about that. Did you put the hole in my door?"

"Maybe."

After drawling that word out, Kurumu kicked off the ledge. Her wings were still tired, but it took her only a couple seconds to coast around the building and touch down on the landing next to the hallway door. It was nice that the stairs were open like this.

Pulling her wings back in, Kurumu approached the door. She peered down the hallway, waiting. Sighing, she tugged at the sides of her shirt to better cover her breasts, since it was the only thing keeping them covered. All her bras had shoulder straps, so wearing extra support with this sort of shirt looked stupid.

It took more than a minute, but Tsukune stepped out into the hallway. He had thrown on a pair of gray sweat pants. With a couple nervous looks about, he reached the door and pushed it open, gesturing for her to come inside.

She would never get used to this stench. Grimacing, she cupped her mouth and nose as she hurried down the hall, slightly ahead of Tsukune. She ducked through the door into his room, thankful that he quickly shut the door behind them as it slightly diminished the oppressive air.

"So… Kurumu."

She ignored him as she quickly approached her hamper. She knelt down next to it, realizing how badly she had torn the poor thing up. The bottom frame had cracked, though thankfully most of the wicker wrapping had not splintered entirely through. It would still function, though it certainly was not nearly as pretty as it had been. She was such an idiot.

"Kurumu?"

Sighing, she picked up the hamper, noting the top frame had also suffered the same bending. At least it had not snapped cleanly through. Cradling her burden below her bosom, she glanced about his room.

"So… get your stuff."

"Huh?"

"Your laundry."

"But I-"

"You have laundry to do, right?"

"Well, yea."

"Then gather it up. We can do our laundry together."

Tsukune's cheeks flushed slightly as he nervously looked about.

"I, uh… hold on."

Tsukune moved over to his closet, opening it. He pulled out a mesh sack that clearly had some clothes tucked inside it. Tsukune moved about the room, quickly picking up his discarded clothes from yesterday to stuff in his bag.

Kurumu smiled, having not really noticed the state of disarray. She moved out of his way as he finished the sweep of his room. Feeling inspired, she knelt down on the floor and started to fold up his sheet.

"Uh… you don't have to."

"It's no trouble."

She frowned as she noticed a dark stain on the sheet. She brought the fabric up to her nose, sniffing it before touching her tongue to it.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, aware that the stain was blood, likely from last night.

"We should wash your sheets too."

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh… yea."

Kurumu nodded, wadding up the sheet in her hands and tossing it into her hamper. She turned back to the matting, starting to roll it up for him.

"Go ahead and throw your clothes in the hamper."

"What time is it?"

Kurumu shrugged, having not brought her watch this particular occasion. She finished rolling up the matting. Picking it up, she carried it over to his open closet. Doing her best to get it in there nicely, she shut the closet up and clapped her hands satisfactorily.

"You guys have detergent available in your laundry room?"

"… yea."

Kurumu smiled as she walked back over to the hamper, noting he had not placed his things in it. Patting the top with her hands, she flipped open the lid.

"Come on, Tsukune. Throw them in and we can go."

He sighed, setting down his alarm clock before coming closer. He dropped his sack atop his sheet.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Kurumu smirked.

"I can think of several things."

Tsukune grabbed up the hamper and hefted it up. He winced, shifting the weight to his right side before turning about and heading for the door.

"Grab my keys and card on the counter there."

Kurumu quickly fetched the things as he walked out his door. She smiled, pleased with herself as she stuffed his card into her back pocket. Holding open the cord, she slipped her head through the loop. Exiting the room, the door locked itself once it closed.

Kurumu bounded down the hall, catching up to him at the door. She quickly stepped around him to get the door open for him.

"You know, I can carry that."

He shrugged, starting down the stairs with an obvious bit of trouble.

"I can do it."

Kurumu let the door shut as she followed him.

"But you're still hurt."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I would look terrible having a girl carry all of this. It's no big deal."

Kurumu shrugged, supposing there was no reason to argue with him over that. Though she knew she should take advantage of this time to find out all she could about him, her mind was barren of things to say. Before she knew it, they were already at the bottom of the stairs, circling about the building intent on the laundry room.

Unable to find words, Kurumu quickened her step so she could walk beside him. She timidly reached out, touching his back gently. She felt him tense up, but it was only one hesitated step. As they continued to the laundry room, Kurumu wondering if they actually looked like a couple.

Though it was starting to brighten up with the rising of the sun, the lights of the laundry room were still on for no apparent reason. Naturally it was a tiled floor with a drain near the washing machines that lined the right wall. On the back wall were the dryers and the left wall had vending machines with cleaning products. Nestled between the machines was a card reader that would dispense tokens for the appliances.

"Is there anything particular you use?"

"Not really."

She wandered over to the black box with the card reader on the front. Pulling his card out of her back pocket, she slipped it through the slot and punched the buttons to drop out fifty tokens. She figured that would be enough for what they had.

He shuffled the hamper over to the washers. Setting it down, he started lifting up lids.

Unsure if he knew what he was doing, Kurumu quickly selected something she knew had a very fresh scent from the vending machine. Picking the small bottle out of the dispenser, she hurried over to him. She was mildly amused as he emptied his entire sack of clothes into one washer.

"You do know that you don't mix colors with whites?"

"What?"

Kurumu giggled, pressing up against the washer and grabbing his dress shirts out of the pile to drop in the next washer.

"There are also cold and warm water preferences, though I would think all the uniforms are the same. You have to check the tags on your casual shirts to know which ones go where."

Tsukune shrugged, backing off to give her room. His laundry sack was already empty, so he set it aside on a closed washer. He pulled his blanket out, which she promptly tossed into its own machine.

"Did you ever do laundry before?"

"A little."

"I've been doing it since I started junior high. My mother said it was to help me develop the skills to live on my own, though somehow that translated into doing her laundry too."

"I really didn't think there was much more to it than what I was doing."

Kurumu laughed as she sorted his clothes into three different washes. He did not appear to have any cold water darks, which spared them a load. She knew she only had warm water things, and her delicates could be tossed in with their cold water dress shirts.

"Start handing my stuff up."

"Your… stuff?"

Kurumu nodded, gesturing for the hamper. She smiled at his reluctance, slowly pulling the first of her blouses out of the pile. She loved his reaction, knowing he must have seen something he liked in there. With a grin, she snatched the blouse out of his hand and tossed it in with his dress shirts.

"Come on, Tsukune. Here, let me do it then."

She promptly pulled one of her bras that had been at the top of the pile and handed it over to the lustful boy.

"Toss that in with the shirts."

"I… uh…"

Not wanting to torture him, she fished out her other blouses and bras, thrusting them in his direction. The overloading had the desired impact, Tsukune snapping out of his embarrassment to quickly unload the garments into the proper washer.

"I think my skirts are the same stuff your pants are made from. Toss them in there. Oh, and these too."

She handed over her skirts and panties. He took the skirts without thought but the moment his hand settled onto her cottons, he freaked out.

"Wh-wh-wait! These are! I shouldn't be handling these!"

Kurumu glanced aside with a mild smirk. Cradling the rest of her skirts against her bosom, she held out a small pair of undies.

"It's just fabric, Tsukune. I don't care if you touch them."

Sensing a sudden surge of desire, she wagged a finger at him.

"But don't you dare do anything weird. Just put them in the washer already. You're making too much of a deal about this."

"Uh… sorry. First time for me."

Kurumu smiled, watching him toss the articles into the correct washer. She handed over the rest of the things, thinking it might be best not to mention this was the first time anyone other than her mother had handled her panties. She had never thought of this being something more than a harmless couple activity. It was starting to make her squirm.

Since she had washed all her clothes late last Sunday night, she did not have any casual wear to add to his. With the hamper empty, she scooted it aside and screwed off the lid for the liquid detergent. She handed the tokens over to him before she started doling out the proper amounts to pour into each washer.

"Make sure those are with a cold wash. Bras are not easy to replace."

Tsukune audibly swallowed. His passion upon her was welcome as he glanced at the contents of the washer holding her lingerie.

"Um… these are all you have?"

"Kind of boring, right?"

"I sort of thought you'd have something… riskier."

"If you want risky, I'm not wearing anything today."

She grinned at his reaction to that, finishing up with the detergent. Setting the half empty bottle aside, she dropped the lid down for the washer with the blanket. Hopping up onto the surface, she scooted back and watched as he dropped tokens into the machine with his casual clothes before starting it up.

She grimaced in discomfort, wiggling on the cold surface. Uncoiling her tail, she let it slip out from beneath her so it could rest next to her leg. She noted his approach in the corner of her eye. Her tail curled up over her lap so that she could grip it in her hands at the base of the spade.

"Kurumu?"

"Hmm?"

"Did… did you charm me?"

"Huh?"

"To get me down here?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I don't think I did."

"Don't think? What do you mean by that?"

She smiled softly, looking off across the room.

"Tsukune. Do you understand how I charm men to do my bidding?"

"You do it by looking at them."

"Yes. Well… looking in their eyes. There has to be a connection."

Tsukune nodded thoughtfully. He stiffened with a sudden frown.

"Wait. Don't you have to want to?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, define want. If I look at a guy and want him to leave me alone, he'll do it. I don't have to think, I'm going to charm this guy into leaving me alone. That only sends a clearer message."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Yea. I can throw random thoughts into a guy's head with a mere glance. Often it will only confuse them if my thoughts have absolutely nothing to do with them."

"Is that why I rarely see your eyes?"

Kurumu grinned, toying with her tail as the washers nearby started kicking into motion. He had yet to turn this one on, though that was likely because he would have to reach around her to hit the start button.

"If you really want to see my eyes, we can always find a mirror."

Tsukune sighed, clinking the tokens in his palm.

"Are you going to move so I can get this last one?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"You can push the tokens in and I'll hit the button behind me."

"Oh. Yea."

Tsukune shook his head as he started dropping slugs into the slot. Once he had the right amount, a small light flashed orange. With a simple pop of her fist against the square button behind her, the water started pouring into the cylinder.

"So… is there anything else about a succubus that I should know about?"

Kurumu chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Moka was saying something about you making me a slave."

Kurumu snorted.

"The only thing remotely true about that is something my mother said about humans. I guess if I kiss a human, they become my slave, but it certainly didn't happen when I kissed Takada."

Tsukune swallowed, nodding grimly.

"Sounds… serious."

"Eh, I don't know. I guess it could be true. Mother did have a couple human servants that lived with us and would do pretty much anything she asked them to do."

Tsukune seemed uncomfortable with this, and she was not very thrilled about the subject either. Smiling, she presented her tail to him.

"Want to see something?"

"… maybe."

Kurumu giggled. With a thought, she opened the spade end of her tail. It peeled back in four perfectly symmetrical petals, with a shimmering stigma in the center. She smiled, turning it up so he could see it better.

"I'm not even sure what this does."

"What?"

She shrugged, gingerly touching the slender stem. Her whole body tingled when her fingers merely brushed against it, bending the needle ever so slightly. She grinned.

"I'm not joking. My mother did not feel like explaining much."

"Maybe you should ask someone about it."

"I asked my mother, but the only thing she said was that I'd go blind if I played with it too much."

"Isn't that-"

Kurumu tingled as he clearly thought something delicious about her.

"Hmm?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"You want to touch it?"

Oh, this wicked, wicked boy. How she would love to know what it was he wanted to do with her right now.

"Just be real gentle with it. It's very sensitive."

Tsukune swallowed. He clenched his fist, indecisively.

"Why do I feel like this is something very intimate that I shouldn't be doing?"

Kurumu laughed and then squeaked as the machine kicked into the agitation cycle. She shook her head, closing up the end of her tail. She held it up and playfully batted the top of his head with it.

"I don't think this is sexual at all, silly. If you want me to put you on the spot, I can start undoing some buttons."

Oh, yes, that was very nice. She shuddered at his thought.

He took a very steadying breath. His cheeks were flush as he regarded the dryers.

"You're going to be a very difficult girl to be around."

Kurumu smirked, spreading her knees to pat at the edge of the washer with her hands.

"Oh? You can always sit up here in my lap."

"No."

"Am I making it hard for you?"

"Do you say those things on purpose?"

She frowned.

"Hmm?"

He sighed, bowing his head slightly.

"Kurumu."

"Yes."

"I… I am… I've never… well you know. You say you love me."

She smiled warmly.

"I do."

"How do you know? How are you so sure?"

Kurumu shrugged. She had already puzzled over this herself and had given up trying to reason with her emotions.

"Tsukune. I want to know everything about you. That's not something I have ever felt towards anyone."

He paused, nodding slowly.

"So… do you love Moka?"

Kurumu grinned, having an idea where he was going with this. It was true, that she was feeling very protective of the silly girl. In some ways, she felt closer to Moka than Tsukune. But there was a clear distinction.

"Of course I love her. But… I want to have something more with you."

He swallowed, clearly aroused by her words.

"Something more?"

Kurumu nodded. She wanted so badly to look him in the eye, but she had to settle with looking over his shoulder beyond him. It was the closest she could get.

"You know… I'm not wearing any panties."

His face turned a shade of pink as he promptly covered his mouth and nose, looking away. With how intense his desire came pouring into her, she was thankful she was not wearing any panties as she certainly was moist from all this playing with him. It was a good thing that denim took a lot to soak through.

"Kurumu, you have to stop."

She could hear the tone in his voice, causing her to pout.

"Stop what?"

"Stop… this."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Heavens, help me."

Tsukune shook his head. Taking a calming, deep breath, he regarded her.

"Say we are a couple."

"We are a couple."

"I… not what I meant."

She giggled.

"Anyways, I… um. Will we make it to summer break?"

"Make what?"

"You know."

A sudden intense, yummy sensation filled her. She shivered, fairly confident what it was he was thinking about now.

"Mhm."

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"Will we make it to summer break?"

That was a fair question. She had held onto Takada as a boyfriend over an entire year, but he had never caused her body to react so wantonly. Only the occasional intense burst of lust from a guy wanting to force himself onto her would get any physical reaction at all, much like Saizou's antics.

But since coming to Yokai, Kurumu had felt differently. Ever since her body had come in contact with Tsukune, she had become more responsive to everything. It was difficult to say if Morioka, her locker room admirer, was special to her, or simply possessed a higher level of perversity than she had ever encountered before.

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"If… if you want me. I'm okay with it."

Though she could tell he was frustrated with her answer, it came with a healthy dose of lust.

"What about your mother?"

Now there was a way to kill the rush.

"Huh? What about her?"

Tsukune shrugged at her harsh tone.

"Won't she be disappointed if we… well, you know."

Kurumu giggled.

"I don't know if my mother even thinks I'm still a virgin. I doubt she cares."

"That can't be right."

Kurumu shrugged.

"She might find you cute and try to steal you away for herself."

"Okay."

Tsukune obviously recognized that was a dead end with the way he drawled that out.

"I don't know if my parents would appreciate this."

Kurumu whimpered, suddenly very concerned. She had already had one guy turn her down over her race. It was scary to think Tsukune might do the same. She held her hands up desperately.

"Wait! Tsukune, wait! You don't have to tell them."

"It's not a matter of telling them, but simply respecting their feelings."

"But you can't live your life respecting their feelings. Wanting me should be enough, right?"

He frowned.

"But that would be the problem."

She angrily slammed her fists on the edge of the washer.

"It's not a problem! You can't let them make these decisions for you!"

"I… what?"

She faltered, unsure what he was confused over. She paused some more, letting the fire of her anger burn out. She could not fathom where he had gotten lost in the discussion.

"Sorry."

"I… I was going to say that… hmm. My girlfriend. I would want my family to meet someone like you before I did anything serious. You understand?"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. She felt so warm and happy with this recognition. Unable to contain herself, she hopped off the washer and into his arms, burying his face in her bosom.

He gurgled some response, but it was lost in a sensuous swirl of emotions. He lost his footing and they tumbled down upon the tiled floor. While he fell on his back rather hard, her arms and knees took the brunt of the impact. And then, much to her disappointment, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Kurumu felt very happy as she carried her busted hamper of fresh clothes into the elevator. He had called her his girlfriend and had made it clear that he wanted to keep a respectable relationship between them for the sake of his parents. Her body could remain frustrated since this was something her heart and mind agreed with.

As the elevator ascended, her heart soared within a new sensation of love for him. Surely if any young man wanted to wait for the sake of propriety it meant things were very serious between them. But most importantly he was going to allow her to retain her dignity and be the good girl everyone had thought she was incapable of being.

To be completely honest, feeling bad for Moka had not been the whole reason for her avoidance of Tsukune this week. A part of her was scared. Being around Tsukune was intoxicating. She would impulsively touch him, because it felt so good. Thinking about him reciprocating her touch made it difficult to sleep at night. She was terrified because she doubted she could stop.

So, once he had regained his senses about halfway through the dry cycle, Kurumu had promised him that she would try her hardest to be a girlfriend his parents would be proud to call their daughter. It had been very difficult with a lot of fidgeting with her hands, but she had managed to get through the rest of their time in the laundry room without touching him.

Well, maybe just a little. There had been an awkward moment when she had flaunted his boxers. When he tried to snatch them away, she had abruptly turned about to get a startling slap to her hip. If her turn had been a little slower… she was so very bad.

Feeling guilty over how her mild flirting had aroused them both, she had promptly handed the garment back with much chagrin. She could not blame him for not talking much while they folded the rest of their things and walked everything back up to his room.

The door slid open. Grabbing up her hamper, she walked out into their small lobby, noting they had a couch in this small space and a decent sized television sitting on a black stand pushed into the corner. Every floor had the same setup, but she had never seen anyone actually use this space.

Unsure why she had even noticed it today, she walked down the small corridor that connected to the large one that ran down the entire length of the building. Turning to her left, she walked over to her room and set her hamper down. She fished her key out of her tight front pocket, slipping it into the lock and turning the handle. Bumping the door open with her rump, she dragged the hamper inside and proceeded to put her things away.

They had not seen Moka at breakfast. Kurumu had seized the opportunity to talk about finding Moka more friends and possibly a boyfriend. She could tell Tsukune had been uncomfortable with the subject, so she had abandoned it in favor of harmless banter over favorite foods and her home economics class.

It had been at that point that she remembered the bread she had inadvertently abandoned yesterday. Informing him about it, she had offered to make him lunches when she got better at the whole cooking thing. She had been so pleased with his remark about how well she did the picnic last week, that she had almost suggested starting next week. Of course, quickly thinking about the staff in the dining hall had deflated that idea.

They had been about to leave when one of their classmates had joined them. The familiar young man, Yamabato Kamitsuku, turned out to be the guy from room twenty-five that had let her into the hall last Monday. To Tsukune's knowledge, Yamabato was the only guy from their class that lived on his floor. It had been obvious that the two were acquaintances at best, since the guy had spared at most a couple sentences with Tsukune.

Much to her discomfort, the guy had directed most of his conversation at her. Even though she made it abundantly clear she was Tsukune's girlfriend, the guy still boldly invited her to watch a movie that he had got in the mail yesterday. Still refusing, she only yielded when Yamabato extended the offer to Tsukune.

At first Tsukune had obviously been nervous about the whole situation, despite how amicable Yamabato showed them about his room and talked about his package. When Tsukune heard they were about to watch some extended cut of some film, Versus, he had shown more interest. He had even mentioned some other movie in which the two main characters switched places, though it was not like she had heard of either title.

This movie, Versus, had utilized criminals, assassins, zombies and what she thought was souls wandering through time. It was entertaining despite her disposition against zombies. The whole concept of a body continuing to act without a soul disagreed with her.

As she slipped her blouses onto hangers, she realized how poorly she had been upholding that promise. But that had been a very valid case of necessity. She had to make it clear that she belonged to Tsukune, so sitting up against his shoulder was only natural. It was not like she had sat in his lap or had him drape his arms over her. His knee was simply a nice handrest.

Yamabato had offered another movie, but it had nearly been eleven and they still had things to put away. Politely disengaging, they had returned to his room. Tsukune wanted to work on his homework, so she had decided to let him be, taking her things and finally returning here.

Setting her empty hamper aside, Kurumu contemplated what she could do to kill time. She grabbed up her watch, fastening it about her wrist. She was supposed to meet up with Tsukune half after noon so that he would have time to finish his assignments. But Kurumu had no intentions at all to work on school right now. She would rather do that after dinner.

She wondered if Moka was in the dorm. She doubted the vampire would go anywhere on her own. Checking to make sure she had not set her key or card down, she slipped back out of her room and headed down the hall.

Easily half of the students were gone. Many clubs had activities on the weekend, so it was not surprising that nobody was wandering the halls this hour. She mildly wondered if Shirayuki had ever found something to do.

Kurumu walked back to the small intersecting hall, pushing open the door on her left. She stepped into the cramped stairwell, grimacing at the unpleasant odor. Unlike bedrooms and hallways, this tight space had no windows, so it could never be aired out. Still, there was little reason to ride an elevator down one floor.

She popped out onto the fifth floor with a breath of relief. She moved into the main corridor, angling slightly right to stop in front of Moka's room. Smiling, she rapped the back of her knuckles against the door.

"Hey, Moka? Are you studying? Moka?"

Kurumu knew there was a possibility the vampire would not be here, but she could not fathom where Moka might go. She stepped up closer, pressing her ear against the door.

"Moka?"

She heard a slight rustle from within, reassuring her. Backing away, she knocked firmly again.

"Come on, Moka."

She could hear the shuffling approach and the turn of the deadbolt. She smiled brightly as the door was pulled back.

The sight of Moka brought a pain to Kurumu's heart. The vampire's cheeks were red and puffy. The girl sniffled, rubbing a tear away with her fingers. Her hand lingered on the door, holding it open.

Other than her face, the vampire looked nice enough in that blue and white striped dress. It was not the sort of thing one would wear to study. Kurumu slipped into the room and timidly reached up to touch Moka's cheek.

"What's wrong? Moka?"

The girl forced a smile, backing away from her touch. Letting go of the door, it drifted shut under its own weight. Moka turned aside, walking across her tidy room to her desk.

"Moka?"

She sniffled again.

"I was… studying."

Moka laughed, pulling her chair back before sitting heavily down on it. She rubbed at her eyes again.

"I must have got something in my eyes."

Kurumu frowned, knowing something was wrong. She doubted Moka would have pushed her chair back under the desk if she had been sitting in it. Plus there was nothing but an envelope on the desk, so studying was clearly not happening. Glancing about the room, Kurumu looked for any sort of clue she could find, but there was nothing on the floor.

Crossing the room slowly, Kurumu swallowed as a mild thought flitted by. Moka could have been out earlier and had seen her with Tsukune.

"Moka? Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh?"

The confusion brought so much relief that Kurumu nearly laughed.

"Okay. What is wrong?"

The vampire waved a hand dismissively, causing Kurumu to pout.

"Please, Moka. I… want to help."

Moka pressed a hand lightly to her chest, letting out a long breath. Turning a broken smile to Kurumu, Moka shrugged and picked up the envelope. The vampire toyed with the torn top flap.

"I guess. It couldn't be helped."

Kurumu impulsively snatched the letter out of Moka's loose grip. Ignoring the slight protest, Kurumu tugged the letter out. The single page was folded twice about a trio of portraits. She quickly noticed that the letter was typed and on some business stationery with a company logo, numbers and email addresses.

She glanced at the pictures, quickly recognizing the two girls from the portraits on the desk. Two were new portraits, likely so Moka would see how much the girls had grown the past year while the third was a group picture of the mother with the girls. The mother had such an amused expression on her face, making Kurumu wonder what had been going on while this picture was taken.

Holding the pictures at the corner of the sheet between her thumb and forefinger, she glanced down the writing.

My dearest Moka,

I know this will be rough for you, but it does not look like I will be able to visit you on your birthday this year. Work has me committed to leaving the country at that time, so it can't be helped.

Kahlua is deep in her studies to become the heiress of the Shuzen Estate. The poor girl. I barely see her at all, despite living in the same manor. She is turning eighteen this year so I find myself screening young suitors every other day. It saddens me that I have ended up no better than my own mother in this distasteful task. My precious Kahlua. She deserves so much better, but our time is short.

Kokoa misses you dearly. Breaking the news to her was far more difficult than writing this letter. She looked so forward to playing with you.

I trust you will do well in the academy. Stay safe and out of trouble. Hopefully the million that I left in your account for your birthday will make things easier for you.

Your beloved Mother.

Kurumu glanced at Moka, her eyes slightly wide at the last couple sentences.

"A million? As in money?"

"But she's not coming."

"But it's a million."

Moka pouted.

"Don't look at me like that. This is my family. I haven't seen them since my last birthday."

"But it's a million."

"Okay, I understand that. But, if I had to pick between the two, I'd still prefer seeing them."

Moka shrugged with a faint smile.

"Even with the bruises."

Unsure what that remark was about, Kurumu laughed.

"I'd take the money if I was given that choice. I mean… it's a million. Is this what you get on your birthday?"

"No! Normally it's about a third of that."

"That's still a lot more than I have ever seen."

Moka pouted.

"I thought you were going to comfort me."

"You're not crying now."

"Because you made this all about money. Don't you understand how much this hurts for me? I was really looking forward to this."

Kurumu shrugged it off, seeing no way she could ever be upset if her mother had actually paid to abandon her.

"When is your birthday? I know it's soon."

"On the tenth."

Kurumu grinned, quickly making the connection.

"Of May?"

"Yes."

Kurumu thought about it for a moment.

"That would have been the middle of the week anyways."

"I know that. Normally she would come the weekend before or after. But… it was really going to be special this year."

"Oh?"

Moka blushed slightly.

"It would be the first time I had friends to show her."

Kurumu felt a tug on her heart. Smiling, she set the letter and photos back on the desktop. Slipping behind the back of the chair, she draped her arms about Moka. Gripping her shoulder and the side of her head, Kurumu pulled Moka softly against her breast.

"That's so sweet. I would love to meet your family."

Moka rubbed slightly against Kurumu. The vampire reached up to grip Kurumu's forearm.

"Kurumu."

Kurumu caressed the side of Moka's head, enjoying the softness of the hair.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

The gentle nuzzling was starting to agitate her poor body that had been cycling in and out of arousal all morning long. Kurumu relaxed her hold, taking a half step back.

"Um… Moka? We're good friends, right?"

The vampire smiled, giving Kurumu's arm a squeeze.

"Yeah."

"Do you… think you could buy me some things tomorrow?"

Moka snorted, favoring Kurumu with a mild backhand.

"It is a million."

"You're horrible."

Kurumu shrugged, backing away another step while drawing her hands to rest below her bosom. She clasped her wrist.

"Horrible would be tagging along with you guys tomorrow and bringing home nothing because I'm broke."

"But you wanted to go."

"Well… I thought I could get something but then I remembered I have to spend what little I have on a new uniform."

"New uniform?"

"Remember the one you totally wrecked last week? I can't make it through the week without doing laundry now."

"Oh… yea."

Kurumu glanced at the closet thoughtfully.

"Now that I think about it, you will have to replace the one Morioka tore up. We should have that fleabag pay for that. Tsukune's jacket too. I don't even know what happened to that."

"I could buy him a new one."

Kurumu nodded, having noticed the contents of his barren closet before breakfast. That jacket had been his only one. She had refrained from saying anything at the time, not wanting to ask how poor he was.

"Have we invited Tsukune to come with us tomorrow?"

Moka brightened up with a smile.

"We should."

"Do you know how to find this place?"

"Tora promised to take care of that."

There was a moment of confusion before Kurumu recalled that was Nazohashi's first name.

"You two seem to be getting close."

"Tora? She's a nice person. You don't like her?"

"I wouldn't say that. More like I don't think she cares if I'm around."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Kurumu laughed.

"Come on, Moka. She would have quit the club right from the start if you had kept quiet."

Moka smiled softly.

"When we talked yesterday, you could tell how much thought she was putting into this. She was so frustrated yesterday when you guys did not show up for club."

Kurumu could not dismiss that notebook Nazohashi had been carrying around all day. Despite the attitude, it was obvious that the girl was going to take the club seriously.

"She would quit if we left the club."

"What?"

"Think about it. Do you really want to be in a club with Morioka? The guy is dangerous."

"But… I like the club. Tora likes the club."

"She will quit."

"It only needs four members."

Kurumu paused.

"Are you suggesting we kick out Morioka?"

Moka shrugged.

"Can we? I could ask Ms. Nekonome."

Kurumu shrugged as the thought had never crossed her mind. Circling back to face Moka directly, she held her hands out for the vampire.

"We should go get Tsukune. Have you eaten yet?"

The vampire shook her head smiling. Moka grasped Kurumu's hands and pulled against her weight till the vampire was upright. Letting go, Moka picked at the creases of her dress till it was smooth.

Kurumu impulsively stepped in, reaching for Moka's waist. She could read the concern in Moka's eyes, causing her to smile. Kurumu tilted her head, trying to keep relaxed though her heart fluttered at the thought of what she was doing here.

"Go ahead."

"Kurumu?"

"I can't have you sucking Tsukune dry when we go get him for lunch."

"But I…"

"We're friends, so it's okay."

"But Tsukune is the only person I've ever drank blood from."

Kurumu sighed dramatically, tightening her grip on the reluctant vampire.

"Which is why you have to drink mine. Don't you care about me as much as you do him?"

The vampire frowned, glancing aside.

"Well… it's different."

Kurumu giggled, knowing she had already said something similar to Tsukune about her feelings for Moka. Forcing on a pout, she regarded the vampire.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

Moka was clearly distressed.

"I… no."

"I'm not?"

"Okay."

Kurumu was about to question that when Moka's head darted in. She winced as sharp fangs pierced the side of her neck. Reflexively her hands clenched tighter to Moka's dress as her whole body tensed up.

This was so much different from the mermaid's bite. She could feel her blood being siphoned out. There was no euphoric moment. Actually her heart started to pound more furiously throughout the whole exchange. It was not till Moka finally pulled away that Kurumu felt dizzy and light headed, as if she had finished a very strenuous task.

Kurumu held onto Moka for a couple moments longer, needing the support. Still unsteady, she stepped back and rubbed her palm against her moist neck. It did not hurt at all, but she felt weary. She offered the vampire a weak smile as she let go.

Moka licked her lips, touching the corner of her mouth with the tips of her fingers. She breathed a soft, content sigh. Turning aside, the vampire picked up the pictures and slipped them into the envelope. Still holding the envelope, she gestured to the door.

"Shall we go?"

Kurumu nodded, turning about. She laughed at her slight stagger. She swallowed, noticing how dry her throat was. It was no wonder why Tsukune always acted so out of it after the vampire got her fangs in him.

As she reached the door, Kurumu could not fathom why Tsukune had allowed this to happen every day last week. They were going to have to find more friends.

* * *

Kurumu smiled as Tsukune took a seat across from her. She glanced at Moka, but the vampire was more interested in starting her meal to notice the subtle implication. Keeping her victory silent, Kurumu seized up the first morsel.

They had stopped by Nazohashi's room first, but the girl was out. Before leaving, Chousei from their class had stopped in for a few words. It turned out that the green haired girl lived on the other end of the second floor, though she had no idea where Nazohashi might be.

Naturally Moka had asked about the girl possibly joining the club, but Chousei politely declined. She quickly explained that the only reason why she had not had a club selected earlier this week was because she had been uncertain about the school's choir. When she had mentioned this to Natsudera after the outburst, the girls had both joined the next day. While the two were not friends by any means, Chousei certainly hoped to be and liked the idea of having a familiar face in the club.

Chousei had taken interest in Kurumu's tail, asking to see her wings. Reluctantly doing so, the girl had favored Kurumu with some compliments. Then with a slight turn, Chousei had surprised them by bringing out her own wings. Shaped like the oars of a boat, the girl had batted her six, gossamer wings while complaining how fragile the translucent things were.

Confirming the girl was a sprite, they had talked over wings for quite some time. She was not surprised to hear the girl could not sustain flight for long, aware of her own limitations. Kurumu had thought her endurance could be improved with exercise, but she was starting to suspect that the size and shape of her leathery wings simply were not meant for long distances.

The way Chousei spoke of her wings made it clear the girl valued them only in a cosmetic sense. It was interesting that she only had feeling at the base, which she had demonstrated by breaking off a small section from her top left wing. Laughing at their reaction, the sprite had reassured them it would grow back and that she often trimmed her wings to keep them smooth and healthy in appearance.

Recognizing the time, Kurumu had excused herself from the conversation, but the girl had tagged along to the dining hall. When they had not found Tsukune immediately, they left Chousei to check the boys' dormitory. Sure enough, Tsukune had also lost track of the time. On the bright side, with them showing up right before the staff stopped serving lunch, they practically had the dining hall to themselves.

Halfway finished with her meal and feeling much better for it, Kurumu regarded Tsukune with a slight smile. He was clearly focused on his meal, unaware of her attention. He had a very smooth face with soft features, a slight nose and thin lips. There was nothing gruff or rugged about him. He was cute, gentle and kind.

"Tsukune?"

As he glanced up, she averted her eyes.

"Nazohashi heard about a town nearby. Would you come with us tomorrow?"

"A town?"

"A monster town, Tsukune. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Kurumu frowned at Moka's sudden change of heart. Tsukune smiled warmly.

"Of course I'd go."

"Keeping human form is optional there. Are you sure?"

Sensing Tsukune was reconsidering, Kurumu waved her hand dismissively.

"You three have been hanging out with humans too much. This is a chance to let it all out."

Tsukune laughed nervously, stuffing some rice in his mouth.

"I'm sure Tora is going with us, since she knows how to get there."

Tsukune swallowed, nodding.

"I'll go. I'll be fine."

Kurumu gasped in frustration.

"Sheesh! You two make it sound like a big ordeal. We're just going to do a bit of shopping with Moka's birthday money."

"Birthday money?"

"Mhm. Her mother sent her money, since her birthday is on the tenth."

"You're older than me. Mine's on the twelfth."

"Of May?"

He smiled, waving off Moka's remark.

"June."

"Moka, show him your pictures."

"Oh, yea."

Moka pulled out the envelope that she had slipped beneath her tray. She took the portraits out and scooted them across the table for him to see.

"This is my little sister, Kokoa. And this is my older sister, Kahlua."

Tsukune reached for the pictures but drew his fingers back to wipe on his sleeve. He regarded the portraits with a smile.

"I didn't know you had sisters."

"And that's my mother."

Kurumu felt this was a good opportunity to broach the subject.

"I didn't notice any pictures in your room, Tsukune. Do you have any siblings?"

He shook his head.

"It's just my parents, though I do have an older cousin that has always helped look after me. What about you?"

"Just my mother."

Moka gently touched her pictures.

"Tsukune. Do you have pictures of your family? I'd like to see them."

Tsukune frowned, rubbing at the back of his head.

"I have never had a reason to carry any photos. This is the longest I've been away from my family."

Kurumu smiled.

"You must be really close to your parents."

Tsukune laughed nervously.

"I guess, though I have never thought of it that way. Honestly, I always feel like I disappoint my mother. The trouble I had getting into high school was very hard on her. She has always had high expectations for my future and I don't even know what I want to do with my life."

"I don't know if my mother expects anything at all out of me. What about you, Moka?"

Moka shrugged, putting away her pictures.

"I know she wants me to be good at everything I do."

"Moka is feeling a little down because she won't get to see her mother on her birthday."

Tsukune grinned brightly.

"I understand that. This would be the first time I don't spend my birthday with my parents."

Kurumu wagged her hand quickly, hoping he would cease fire. He clearly had no understanding of Moka's situation.

"I wonder if my parents will even recognize me when I go back home for summer break."

Moka hung her head.

"Yea. Summer break."

Kurumu winced, doubting summer break would be anything special for Moka.

"We should take a picture."

"Huh?"

"For Moka. When we go out tomorrow. Then she can send some pictures back to her mother."

Moka smiled softly.

"I guess that would be nice."

"And you can send some pictures to your parents too."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I could do that. I had no idea that mail only came once a week here. My mother gave me so much postage I could easily write a letter every day and not run out of stamps."

"What about your father?"

Tsukune sighed.

"I never understand what is in his head."

"Why do you say that?"

Tsukune frowned, taking his time to chew down a couple mouthfuls before electing to answer.

"The only thing my father was interested in when I was in junior high was which girls were pretty and whether or not I had a shot at any of them."

Kurumu laughed.

"Not very dependable, I see."

Tsukune shook his head vehemently.

"Not that. He works very hard for us."

"You didn't make him sound very serious."

"He's only serious at work. At home he wants to relax. Teasing me about girls is his favorite hobby."

Kurumu grinned.

"Then you have to send him a picture of you with each of us. I say a couple shot with all three of us."

Tsukune grimaced.

"Three? Including Nazohashi?"

"It will make him think you are some sort of ladies man."

Tsukune waved his hand dismissively.

"I could never lie convincingly enough to pull that off. But I don't mind telling them I have friends. I've already mentioned both of you."

Kurumu perked up.

"Oh, you have? And what did you say?"

"I told them we were friends."

Kurumu pouted.

"Just friends?"

"I can't have my mother worrying about me. You both understand that, right?"

"I guess."

"Though if I send them pictures, they are going to realize you two are girls. Can we not do that?"

Kurumu kicked him.

"No. You didn't even mention we were girls? I feel sorry for your mother."

"But I-"

"She's not going to be happy if she has to meet me to figure out I'm a girl. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But if she hears that I'm friends with girls, she is going to worry. My father is only going to make it worse."

"If it's that much of a worry, she will talk with the school to arrange a visit with you."

Tsukune went pale.

"I really don't want my parents coming to this school."

"It may be best if we kept his parents in the dark about this, Kurumu. I don't mind if they don't know."

Kurumu pouted, feeling like she was robbed of something very integral to being his girlfriend. Crossing her arms, she sulked.

"Well… I'm sending my mother a picture of him declaring him my boyfriend and that's that."

"Kurumu!"

She stuck her tongue out at the vampire. Moka pouted.

"Fine. I'll send my mother a picture of Tsukune saying he is the first guy I've ever drank blood from."

"Hey! I'd rather you two not send things to your parents."

"Don't forget to mention you drank my blood too."

"Huh?"

"I won't. I'll even mention how your blood was so sweet that it gave me a stomach ache."

"Oh, is that so?"

"When did this happen?"

"So I guess when I pose in only an apron, your answer is having dinner before the chef."

While Moka was confused by the remark, Kurumu could feel Tsukune was familiar with the concept. She leaned on her palm, smirking at the vampire.

"This is why I'm the girlfriend."

Moka scowled.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Kurumu shrugged it off.

"Tsukune, I've been thinking we need to introduce Moka to some of your friends."

"Friends?"

"You have some friends in class, don't you?"

"Not really."

"What about on your floor?"

Tsukune laughed, shaking his head.

"I barely know anybody on my floor. Umizake is the only guy that bothered introducing himself, so the rest are just faces to me. I didn't even realize Yamabato was on my floor till Wednesday."

"Who is Yamabato?"

"He's one of the guys that sits in the front row of class."

"Oh."

"It sounds like we need to take a tour of your floor."

"What?"

Kurumu nodded assertively.

"We need to walk your floor and introduce you to your neighbors. I'm surprised you haven't done it yet."

Not really. Other than Shirayuki and Hiboshi, Kurumu had no idea about the names of any of the other girls on her floor. But she saw no value mentioning this when her goal was to increase his friend base and Moka's potential boyfriends.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if Tsukune has more male friends? It will be just like your junior high days."

Tsukune sighed dramatically.

"I highly doubt that."

Moka smiled softly.

"I think having more friends would be nice."

"I guess we can walk my hallway after lunch."

Kurumu grinned. With a thought, she held up a finger.

"But first, Moka and I have to go back to our dorm to get our things. Since we will be out most of the day tomorrow, we need to finish our homework today. We can have a little study session in your room."

"But I'm almost done with my homework."

Kurumu smirked.

"Then I guess you could show us how it is done."

"I suppose I could."

His innocent response slightly disappointed her. She glanced over the remnants of her meal, uninterested in eating. She could tell Moka was finished and there was nothing left for Tsukune to devour unless he had a sudden hunger for porcelain.

Slipping out of her seat, she stood up.

"Then we best get going. It sounds like we still have a long day ahead of us."

Trailing her fingertips across Moka's shoulders as she passed, Kurumu headed for the door.

* * *

Author Notes:

Lost the whole weekend there.

Anyways, this is probably the first real chance for the main cast to talk. So much stuff has been going on and I finally hit a day where there was no school and no action.

I'm a little surprised with how a simple chore of laundry dominated half this chapter. I wanted to establish a fact that Kurumu cannot physically sneak into his room at night, because I thought it might be something she would try. Not saying she would force herself on him, but I could see her sneaking into his bed and hoping something would happen.

I also wanted Tsukune to bring up the respectable approach to dating, which would resonate with Kurumu's own desires to be a better person than she thinks her mother is. It won't completely stop Kurumu from all sexual advances, but it would cause extra hesitation in thoughts of going all the way. It's not just her pride now, but also his respectability.

For the strict Canonites, I believe Moka's actual room is 413. Unfortunately I destroyed room 413 with my initial design of Baratoge. I have the rooms numbered one thru eight and then skip all the odds to make room for the elevator, lobby and shower room. This means there are no rooms nine, eleven, thirteen, fifteen, seventeen and nineteen on any of the residence floors of the girls' dorm. After twenty, the rooms go back to sequential order up to twenty eight for a total of twenty two rooms per floor.

Anyways, back to the original point, I dumped Moka in room 510 because I thought she would be silly enough to pick a room number that matched her birthday. I don't think I have found any websites that agree on her birthday, so I went with the tenth of May since that puts it on a Tuesday of the fifth week of school (Chapter 30). Yes, I have a long way to go.

What I am doing with Gyokuro is obviously a slight departure from the manga. Moka clearly was aware of her family, yet I could not reconcile how she would have no contact with her family since her sealing. To fill in this oddity, I decided to have a mother figure that checked up on Moka on special occasions. More details will fall into place as the story progresses, but I wanted to present a Moka that knows she has a family and has contact with them, but not nearly as much as she wants.

Feel free to check out Versus. The extended version came out around that time, so I figured it was an appropriate acquisition for my Film club member, Yamabato. I might use the guy at a later time if I feel like having the cast see a movie or something.

I felt like adding in a blood transfer between the two main girls, because I always thought it odd that it never happened. I also threw in that Kurumu's blood is too sweet to have on an empty stomach, so I don't plan to have this become a routine thing.

The whole Chousei paragraphs were random filler to kill the time between the scenes that I did not feel like wandering through word for word. I liked the thought of getting stopped in the hall for some useless banter about wing troubles, but not enough to go through the whole dialogue. Don't mind me. I'm just building up the acquaintance base.

I decided to tackle the talk of families early on, since I could not imagine how it took the cast so long to bring such a normal subject up. I had also planned to talk about how light Tsukune had packed before coming to Yokai, but the conversation steered away from that. It will have to be one of those things discussed later this day off screen after the girls get a quick tour of his floor.

I easily could have kept going on and on with this particular day because there are so much trivial things that happen here, but I'll save that for the summary in the next chapter. The trip to Mononoke Arcade is next


	14. Wanted: Good Friends

Kurumu pawed at the dirt with her faded black sneakers. The mass was over but Moka was still in the chapel talking with the priest. Kurumu hoped the vampire would hurry things up, since she wanted to get to the town before the lunch hour.

Yesterday had been less successful than Kurumu had hoped when it came to finding friends. Instead of starting to meet guys from Tsukune's floor right away, Yamabato had snagged all three of them into his room for that movie he had tried offering them earlier. It was called Alive, though she had about as little opinion of it as its predecessor.

Yamabato seemed like a nice enough guy, but he simply did not feel right for Moka. He was ordinary, with a forgettable face. And she had seen his true form, so Kurumu could not picture her friend ending up with that. Nothing against his kind, as there certainly could be a real pretty girl out there from his species that would make him far happier.

Not very surprising, he had joined up with the film club. He reassured them it was more than watching movies. At least once a year the club would put together a film. And every member was encouraged to get out there and take pictures and record snippets of life. It sounded like something Morioka would be good at doing.

It had been after three when they finally started the tour. Working from the end of the hall, they had wasted five to ten minutes checking in with the occupant of each room. As most club activities had concluded by that point of the day, all but the guy in twenty two had been home for their brief visit.

Kurumu did not even remember any of the names of the guys they had first spoken with, but the guy across the hall from Tsukune's room was definitely a catch. Noroi was his name? Certainly he was someone worth giving a second look, though she could not recall if he had said anything interesting.

Tsukune's room shared a wall with the showers for their floor, so he only had one direct neighbor. This neighbor, Tanboshi, was a pig. Literally. His room was a complete sty and yet he had remarked something about it being a good thing he had cleaned up earlier that day. She could not imagine it possible for that room to be in worse shape.

Tsukune acted on good terms with the guy, admitting they were already acquainted. Tanboshi had laughed it off, mentioning he had not seen any other guy on the floor bring so little into a dorm room. Tsukune had quickly explained that his arrival was so late that he only had time to go straight to class without a stop at the dorms. Knowing that, he had only brought one bag of necessities.

Laughing this off as flustering before the girls, Tanboshi talked big about his prowess in dating girls and judo. He had offered to demonstrate his skills, which she had quickly declined without suggesting Moka in her place. Kurumu cared too much to have thrown Moka to the wolves like that.

Changing subjects, they discovered Tanboshi was a student in Umatobi's class. Kurumu had not met the man, but she had heard some of the girls in home economics refer to him as the creepy history teacher. Apparently this was a girl thing since Tanboshi did not have any concerns about Umatobi's abilities to function as a teacher.

After spending quite some time with Tanboshi, they had continued the tour with a couple more nameless guys. Room sixteen belonged to a very, sexy young man, though his personality was curt and dismissive. Nothing could beat a conversation ending with a wooden stick brandished inches from her nose. He made the aloof Umizake seem a warm and kind hearted person by comparison.

Umizake had ended their outing with his familiar sarcasm. A couple well placed remarks about them stirring up trouble with something that could be misconstrued as bragging had successfully shamed Tsukune from continuing any further down the hall. It also had helped that it had nearly been the dinner hour, so abandoning the tour could be done without it being a direct result of the reprimand.

But something was wrong. At some point, Tsukune had started to act more preoccupied. Kurumu had really noticed it at dinner last night, though he could have been acting that way even earlier. It had been more obvious when she was the only person at the table interested in talking.

Moka's reticence was understandable. The vampire was still struggling with disappointment. Kurumu had to prompt him to speak multiple times during the pursuit of boyfriend material. Frankly it had started to annoy her, since she ended up the object of affection more often than not.

Unlike last week, Moka had been in no mood to challenge Kurumu's attire. The denim had been tight but these khaki micro shorts may as well be painted on. She was thankful these were buttons, since she doubted she could zip up this without pinching something sensitive. Oddly, her tail had a lot more breathing room than her crotch.

She had to wear a bra with this black tank top, even though the white straps stuck out like a fish flopping on a beach. The shirt was too loose ever since she had cut out a wide swath in the back for her wings. Even though it was hemmed up nicely, a little jiggle could set her puppies free. She doubted Nazohashi would appreciate the exposure.

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu glanced up from the hole she had been digging with her sneaker. Nazohashi had been late to church this morning. Not that Kurumu cared, but she had wanted to ask about the details of their adventure and was already familiar how their class representative would not chat during prayer service.

This was the rich, spoiled girl's version of casual. Her crimson sweater was drawn over a short sleeved, white blouse. The simple shirt was tucked in at her tiny waist. A narrow, silver band fed through the small loops of her black dress pants and was cinched at the center with a large, circular buckle.

Nazohashi stepped down the broad stone stairs built up to the red brick chapel. A black, metal handrail was anchored into the side of the low wall flanking the stairs that preceded the wide landing where people could mingle before and after the service. Not that there had been much chatter exchanged. Most of the congregation had dispersed before Kurumu had even gotten to the bottom of the stairs to wait for the others.

"Nazohashi."

The girl nodded slightly, shifting her purple clutch to her left hand. Considering her pants had no pockets at all, the small bag was needed. Kurumu was thankful she only had to bring her keys and ID card, both of which technically could fit in her shorts. The back pockets had to suffice.

"What time is it?"

Kurumu glanced at her wrist.

"About half past nine."

Nazohashi nodded, glancing about with her lips pursed.

Tsukune slipped out of the left door of the massive, wooden set with thick glass panes built into the top panels. His one bag of things apparently had lacked semi-formal attire. His black tee and jeans matched her attire best.

As for the shirt, the white shield logo sprawled across the front was vaguely familiar to her. Having asked about it at breakfast, she found out it was a shirt for the band known as Dragon Ash. It bothered her that Moka actually knew enough about the band to comment that it was not her kind of music.

"Tsukune."

He glanced back to the door as Kurumu mildly waved at him. Thrusting his hands in his pockets, he started down the stairs.

"Tsukune?"

"Oh, hey."

Kurumu pouted.

"You've been like this all morning. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, the young man stopped between the two girls. Tsukune shrugged, scratching behind his ear.

"Sort of. After you guys left, Tanboshi was very interested in us and before I knew it I was helping him, Kinusawa and Yamabato with their homework."

"Kinusawa?"

"The guy between those two. In twenty three."

Kurumu only vaguely recalled the guy.

"It was a long night."

"I'm glad you are making friends."

Tsukune laughed nervously.

"I'm still not entirely comfortable with everyone, you know. But you are right. Being timid isn't getting me anywhere."

Kurumu smirked.

"So, did they say anything about us?"

Tsukune flushed, glancing away.

"Not really."

"Any of them upset like Umizake said?"

"They did want to know which one of you was my girlfriend."

"And you said?"

"Nothing. Yamabato said you were while Takoshine vouched for Moka."

"Takoshine?"

Tsukune frowned.

"You met him. He's friends with Yamabato and Kinusawa."

"I hope you cleared the matter up."

"I didn't see a reason to."

Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Establishing which girl they can chase after is sort of important, Tsukune."

"Weren't we just making friends?"

Kurumu sighed.

"I suppose. What is that girl doing?"

Tsukune glanced over his shoulder.

"I think she was talking about her family. She's still very upset over that."

"What about Moka's family?"

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Where else would I be? What's this about Moka?"

"Her mother won't be able to visit her on her birthday."

Nazohashi scowled, shaking her head.

"That is another thing that I dislike about the school."

"Huh?"

"The limited visitation. I know they say it's to encourage our growth into independence, but I've never been away from my father for more than a day."

"Awwww. Getting homesick?"

"You're such a juvenile."

Kurumu smirked, redirecting her attention to Tsukune. He was acting distant again, which was really starting to bother her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Tsukune snapped out of his reverie. He smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. Did something happen last night?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"I guess… I don't know. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Nevermind."

"Now I'm too interested to let that go. What are we talking about?"

"For God's sake, woman. If he does not want to talk about it, just let it be."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"But you are talking around me. And it is very annoying."

"Then go somewhere else."

"I'm not going anywhere without Moka or our guide. Deal with it."

Kurumu was tempted to fight the issue, but the remark intrigued her.

"Who is our guide, anyways?"

"Senior."

"Morioka?"

"Of course. Who else would I get?"

Kurumu groaned, wondering if the guy would even show up. She supposed she could not be angry with Nazohashi, clearly ignorant of the recent issues with their leader. Prior to that, Kurumu had even thought about using the lustful senior as a guide.

"So when was this arranged?"

"Yesterday."

"For real? That guy has balls."

Nazohashi frowned.

"I hardly consider that remark justified. He was hurt that we had not asked him for guidance earlier."

"He was hurt alright. How did he find you?"

"What?"

"Where were you at, yesterday? We stopped by, but you weren't home."

"Oh. The student council had a meeting and all the class representatives together were asked to attend. They wanted to make sure that everyone understood our responsibilities and introduced us to the head of the student police."

"Sounds boring."

"You would be. Though I was surprised. I wasn't aware that graduates could remain as active participants in our program."

"Graduate?"

"They made no pretense about it. They said the job was too important to be handled by even a senior student, so he is technically an adviser without actually being part of the faculty."

"Yea, yea, whatever. So… Morioka was involved with this meeting?"

"He was not. I decided to check in at the club room after the meeting and he was there. He is more dedicated than I gave him credit for."

Kurumu sighed, glancing to Tsukune. Unfortunately he was off in his own world again, so if she was going to blow the horn on Morioka, she would have to do it alone. She wished Moka would hurry up.

"He was very receptive to most of my ideas. I was a little worried that many had not crossed his mind, though I guess he only had a year of experience and he was not the one in charge of things. Their president had resigned halfway through the year to find a job in the human world, so they were sort of running without an official leader for the last few months."

Kurumu shrugged.

"That doesn't surprise me. He doesn't strike me as the leader type."

"Being a leader simply requires knowing how to use your resources. You honestly don't believe that the owner of any company works harder than everyone else he employs."

"He really has you fooled."

Nazohashi snorted with contempt.

"Clearly you don't understand the subtleties of leadership. The man put in a solid day's worth of effort into our club yesterday while you did nothing. We spent the whole afternoon working up on a poster and sales pitch for the local vendors."

That man was devious.

Moka finally emerged from the chapel with a slight smile on her face. The vampire was wearing the other expensive dress from her wardrobe, which actually was a two-piece. The frilly, lavender gown had white lace stitched into the hem that circled about her legs halfway up her thighs. Over this was a matching long sleeved jacket which had similar lace stitched about the top. Only one white button held the jacket together, the white trim lining the edges of the two parts. The way the jacket was designed made it so that the vampire's black collar and cross pendant were quite visible.

"I'm sorry, it took so long."

Kurumu smirked at the apologetic expression.

"Hey, Moka. I heard Morioka will be our guide today."

The vampire was genuinely distressed.

"One second."

The girl bowed before quickly slipping back inside the chapel.

"What was that about?"

Kurumu shrugged at Nazohashi's remark. She glanced at Tsukune, wondering if he had even noticed the exchange.

"So when is our valiant guide supposed to arrive?"

"I told him nine, knowing that would be a little early. I wonder if he saw mass was still in service so he left."

Kurumu smirked.

"Maybe he realized this was a bad idea."

"What is a bad idea?"

Kurumu grimaced, whirling on the speaker. Somehow he had appeared less than an arm's length away. Unlike Tsukune, whom still had a darkness about one of his eyes, Morioka did not appear injured in the slightest. The werewolf grinned mischievously, his hands thrust in the pockets of his olive cargo pants. As expected, one side of his black, silk shirt was not tucked and the top buttons were undone so that his collar flared out wide to bare his silver pendent.

"Senior? When did you get here?"

"As quickly as I could."

Kurumu scowled. Surely she should have felt him, since he was dripping with shameless desire. Crossing her arms below her bosom only made things worse.

"Are you going to behave yourself?"

"Ms. Kurono! That is hardly called for."

Morioka grinned. He reached for her hand, so she promptly turned away. Chuckling, he walked around her to confront Nazohashi.

"Sorry for the delay."

The girl blushed, averting her gaze. She gestured to the chapel.

"We're still waiting for Moka, so you're not late."

Morioka regarded the chapel with an amused grin.

"I never imagined a vampire to be the sort to frequent churches."

Kurumu smirked.

"I suppose some people are just full of surprises."

"Indeed. So what is it she is doing in there?"

"Probably praying for a miracle that involves you."

Nazohashi scowled.

"Don't be silly. She forgot her tote."

Kurumu pouted as her insult was derailed, though she supposed that was a valid possibility. Tucked against her side, Moka had been carrying around a crimson purse with her arm slipped through the black handles. Just as she thought about, Moka stepped out from the chapel with her bag in place.

"See."

Morioka grinned as he pounced up the stairs to take a bewildered Moka by her hand.

"Ah, Ms. Akashiya. Allow me the honor of addressing you by your first name."

With a wolfish grin, Morioka lifted her hand as he lowered his head. The vampire barely managed to get her hand out of his before his lips touched. Familiar with his speed, Kurumu imagined the near miss had been very intentional.

Moka moved away from him, holding the hand that clutched at the straps of her bag. She smiled politely and looked to them for support.

"Shall we be going?"

Morioka laughed, hopping down the stairs slowly as he regarded them with unparalleled confidence.

"I suppose we shall. We'll have to stop at the school first to pick up our fliers, but it's on the way."

Kurumu had a feeling this was going to be a long day. She stepped closer to Tsukune, grabbing the absent minded boy's arm. Tsukune mildly glanced at his seized arm.

"Kurumu!"

"What?"

The vampire pouted, quickly moving over to Tsukune's other side. She promptly seized up his other arm, which finally shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hey? Guys? Wait, why is he here?"

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head. She really had to know what was on his mind that could keep him from noticing that.

* * *

Mononoke was the name of the small town located a good five or so kilometers down the paved path that ended on the school grounds on the west side. Or was that east? Coming to school from the dorms, it was on the left side.

The first building to poke up from the dense forest had been a large four or five story hospital that the path skirted by. Kurumu had questioned the purpose of such a service given that so many monsters had excellent regenerative properties, but Morioka had soundly countered with Tsukune's battered appearance along with references of knowing kids that were knocked unconscious for days. While functioning as a safe haven for incapacitated monsters, the hospital also provided services for numerous procedures unavailable in the human realm.

Other than the hospital and the academy, Mononoke had little else to offer permanent residents which kept it a fairly small town. Most would commute to the school on foot or via bicycles. Hearing this, Moka had inquired about bike repair shops and brightened up at the thought of fixing hers. It was one of those annoying moments where Tsukune and Moka were both on the same happy page.

At the hospital, Morioka had turned them down the right side of the path, stating the other would take them into the residential part of the town. After walking through some nondescript buildings for small businesses that every town needed, they finally arrived at the shopping district which was already bustling with activity.

It was a lot to take in all at once. The sights, smells and snippets of conversation all crowded in on her senses, though it was not like she had never been to a marketplace before. Not many students frequented the first couple blocks of the district, though that was because it was littered with vendors for groceries. The people here presumably had access to a stove and refrigerator.

Morioka had suggested stopping at all the places the students were likely to shop or frequent. These businesses were the most likely to benefit from running an ad in their school paper.

"We'll start here."

Morioka gestured to a charming cafe nestled between hawkers of fish and vegetables. The yellow sign suspended from the overhang had black characters that read "Mix It Up". Grabbing Nazohashi by the arm, the werewolf ducked through the open doors.

Seeing no reason to follow, Kurumu released Tsukune to approach the nearest vendor. She looked over his goods with mild interest, though it was not long before she felt him take interest in her. She tried not to feel too disgusted with the slippery creature that turned its beady black eyes upon her. Its voice rasped out, wet and nasal.

"Such a pretty one. A first year from the Academy."

"Why yes, I am."

"Always nice to see a new face these parts."

The vendor raised an appendage lined with suckers. It wagged at Moka and Tsukune, while trying to attract the attention of other onlookers.

"No need to be shy. Take a look. Best prices in town on calamari."

Kurumu regarded the iced boxes of wares, not particularly interested in this particular dish. She smiled at the vendor.

"I was wondering. Do any of these shops here accept our ID cards?"

The beast chortled, wagging its tentacles with dismissively.

"No, no, girl. We only accept actual coin here."

"The other vendors?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Kurumu sighed, having suspected that to be the case. There went all her lofty ideals of hitting this place up for groceries to cook meals for Tsukune. Even if she did get good at it, the dining hall would never allow her to buy enough for a decent sized meal and she was not about to rob the home economics stock on a regular basis.

"I guess I'll have to pass, then. My mother only loads my ID card."

"I understand, little lady. Very few first years buy my wares."

With that said, the vendor turned his attention to other passersby. He called out, wagging his arms excitedly to draw in interest. Smiling, Kurumu wandered back to her friends.

None of them were handling the simple stroll down the grocer market very well. Moka clearly held tighter than necessary to a pale Tsukune. And Nazohashi had been hovering close to them ever since the hospital. Perhaps Morioka had been serious about her letting her wings out so that they would not stand out so much.

"I hope they don't take too long."

Moka glanced to the open door of the restaurant.

"Should we go in and help?"

"I don't see how more of us would make this go any faster unless we were going to different locations."

Kurumu smirked at the vampire.

"Are you wanting to split up?"

Moka frowned.

"We don't know where we should go. Or what Tora and him decided we would be saying to the businesses."

Kurumu smiled, not meaning for that to have been taken seriously. She glanced at Tsukune.

"You look troubled."

He forced a slight smile.

"I'm not used to it."

Kurumu giggled.

"You realize most of the students in our class look something like this when they aren't trying to look like humans."

"I've seen Tanboshi several times. This is… different."

Kurumu smiled, gesturing back to the vendor.

"Not really."

"Kurumu. That's a squid monster selling calamari."

Kurumu shrugged with a wry grin.

"Then I guess that means it should be fresh."

Tsukune snickered, shaking his head.

"That's just disgusting."

"What was disgusting was what that guy was thinking."

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing it involved wrapping those tentacles about me."

Kurumu smirked as Tsukune's thoughts firmly groped her body. She stepped closer to the flush boy, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Stop that."

Moka scowled.

"What was that for? Tsukune didn't do anything wrong."

"But he was thinking it, right?"

"Well, I… what do you think I was thinking?"

Kurumu smacked his shoulder again for playing dumb. Seeing how this only caused the vampire to become more distressed with her, Kurumu seized up his arm and yanked him towards her. The vampire staggered a slight step with Tsukune, but managed to keep her tight hold.

"Moka, trust me. You'd hit him too if you knew what he was thinking."

"No I wouldn't."

"You already did when he peeped up your skirt."

Moka blushed, turning her nose sharply away.

"That has nothing to do with this!"

Grinning, Kurumu nuzzled closer up against him, feeling his hungry thoughts along with a mixture of other attention directed upon her for making such a public spectacle. She pushed his arm aside, feeling him stiffen as she quickly wrapped her arms about his torso and hugged him tight.

"Hey! Stop that!"

As Kurumu took in a deep breath of his intoxicating scent, a heavy hand smacked the side of her head. Wincing, she relaxed her grip and turned so that Tsukune's body shielded her better.

"You stop it."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You're too close to my boyfriend."

"Tsukune's not your boyfriend!"

"He's not yours."

Moka snatched her hand away, turning her back to them.

"Fine. I'm not buying you anything today."

Kurumu pouted. She had a passing temptation, and she really wanted to say it to see how Tsukune would react. But she held back her words about Tsukune being fine with her wearing nothing. Letting him go, she gripped her elbow and looked at the ground, uncertain what to say or do next.

Morioka emerged with a flush Nazohashi in tow. He had a wide grin as waved for them. Turning to his left, he progressed further down the block. They only walked by six or seven booths before he gestured to his right. Two posts guarded the dark doors with embedded, frosted glass panes. On each pole flapped a crimson pennant with gold lettering declaring "The Score".

"This place favors the male perspective, so I can't be bringing any of you ladies in there."

Tsukune sighed.

"I guess I'm ready for this."

Morioka glanced at them.

"Huh?"

With a sneer, the werewolf turned fully upon Tsukune.

"Oh, right. I'm not sure, kid. Looking up skirts does not quite make you man enough for this place."

"Kid? You're probably not even a year older than me."

"Being a man has nothing to do with age, Aono. You keep the girls entertained while I take care of this."

Smirking, Morioka turned on his heel and walked through the posts intent for the door. Scowling, Tsukune started after the young man.

"Wait, Tsukune."

Kurumu snagged him by his sleeve.

"You know he's just toying with you. Stay out here with us."

Tsukune scowled even darker. He yanked his arm away.

"You don't understand this. Just leave me alone."

"Tsukune?"

She pouted as he walked away without any further hesitation. While she understood this was likely a matter of pride, she also worried that Morioka was planning something devious. She took a step towards the doors, but her arm was seized in a tight grip.

"Kurumu, wait."

Kurumu frowned at the vampire. She tugged but could not easily escape that vice grip.

"You know we can't leave him alone with Morioka."

Nazohashi huffed.

"Have some respect for Senior, Ms. Kurono. He told us to stay out and that is what we should do. Mr. Aono should have listened better to Senior's advice."

Kurumu really wanted to strangle that girl. Instead, she forced a smile.

"So how did things go at the other place?"

Nazohashi smiled like a pleased feline.

"Senior was surprisingly aggressive. Even though they first declined my offer, his strong words convinced the manager to reconsider."

Kurumu nodded.

"So… how exactly does this work? We ask if they want an ad in the paper and they say yes?"

Nazohashi rolled her eyes and wagged a hand.

"Don't worry about it. Senior and I have all the details worked out."

"Oh, really. Has he told you anything about Friday night?"

"Kurumu, should we?"

"What about Friday night?"

Kurumu smirked.

"Morioka made a pass on Moka."

Nazohashi shook her head.

"He mentioned there may have been a misunderstanding."

Kurumu laughed.

"A misunderstanding? I'd love to hear what he told you."

"He heard the rumor that Moka was a vampire so he wanted to see how powerful she was."

"He attacked us. He said he was going to make Moka his woman by force."

Nazohashi blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Clearly a misunderstanding. You must have misheard something."

Moka shook her head vehemently.

"He said nothing about taking me by force."

"He tore up your uniform!"

"I… know that. But all I remember was him trying to convince me that Tsukune was peeping on other girls. When I refused to listen to him, he tried to provoke me into a fight."

Kurumu wanted to challenge it further, but realized Moka might very well have no recollection of anything after Tsukune had removed the pendant.

"But you remember him attacking Tsukune and you. Right?"

"Yea."

Taking a deep breath, Moka turned and placed a hand on Nazohashi's shoulder.

"I'm sure he had a reason. Maybe it was just to test out the rumors."

"Moka? Really?"

Moka shrugged without much conviction.

"Maybe… maybe he lost control."

Kurumu scowled.

"The only thing he lost control of was his hormones."

Kurumu sighed with frustration. She gestured to Nazohashi.

"He's a werewolf."

"A werewolf?"

"Kurumu! We shouldn't talk about his true form."

"I felt like she should know before blindly siding with him on this."

Nazohashi huffed, pulling away from Moka.

"What sides are there to take?"

"Huh?"

"He said there was a misunderstanding and clearly that is true."

"There isn't much to misunderstand when someone attacks you."

Nazohashi shook her hands angrily.

"I know that! Okay! But he's a monster that wanted to test your strength. How else did you think he was going to do that?"

Kurumu opened her mouth, but not a thought came to mind. She pursed her lips, supposing that was a decent point.

"If we should be upset at one of the boys here, it would be Tsukune. Why was he even invited?"

Kurumu took a menacing step towards Nazohashi, causing the girl to cower.

"Oooo a cat fight!"

Kurumu threw a dirty look at Morioka but quickly lost her anger at the sight of Tsukune. The poor boy was battered worse than before and was leaning on Morioka for support. The werewolf grinned, yanking his arm away which caused Tsukune to stagger and fall to the ground.

"Tsukune!"

Moka dived in without hesitation. The vampire helped pick him up by his shoulders, his head resting against her chest while his hands lingered on the pavement. His body trembled in Moka's grasp.

Kurumu scowled at the vampire and gestured angrily at Morioka.

"What did you do to him?"

"Me? Nothing."

Nazohashi glanced away.

"Senior?"

Morioka's devilish grin faded. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he backed away a couple steps from the vampire and Tsukune. He shrugged apathetically.

"Honest. I told him not to come in but he didn't listen. The regulars here are not very friendly to strangers."

Kurumu scowled.

"And yet you came out unscathed."

Morioka smirked.

"The first time I went in there, it was a real beating. Of course, I could have avoided the whole thing if I simply adhered to the rules."

"Rules?"

"It's the owner's insistence that everyone must show their true colors. Says he doesn't like not knowing what's coming through his door."

Nazohashi glanced away.

"Oh. So Mr. Aono did not show his true form?"

Morioka chuckled.

"Pretty gutsy. I tried to reassure them that Aono was harmless and to listen to our proposal, but they just couldn't let it go. I ended up having to remind them about the last time they gave me trouble."

Kurumu snorted, still thinking this had been a plan to hurt Tsukune.

"Tsukune, is it true?"

Tsukune pushed Moka away, looking at the ground as he sat back on his haunches. Holding his hand up at Moka's attempts to touch him, he slowly picked himself up off the pavement and turned his back to Morioka.

"Tsukune."

"It's as he said."

Morioka smirked in triumph.

"You know, you didn't even half to do a full transformation to avoid that."

The werewolf grinned, holding out a hand that quickly swelled up into a furry clawed fist. Morioka turned his feral expression upon Nazohashi. Flexing his fingers twice, he willed his hand to return to normal.

"What do you think about that?"

Nazohashi shrugged, still not meeting his gaze.

"I think we should move along to the next place."

Morioka snorted. He snapped his fingers and turned away.

"I'd suggest changing up soap, Aono. You have an unusual scent."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I smell."

Morioka laughed, walking away.

"Go back in there and tell them that."

Before Morioka got past the next vendor, Nazohashi hurried to join him. There was nothing really to say to Morioka. Kurumu had known for a long time that there was something different about Tsukune. But she did not know the truth to rub it in Morioka's face. Voicing her suspicions about him being a witch now would only make things worse.

Kurumu drifted over to Tsukune, holding her hand out to him. Tsukune looked at it and walked away without comment, prompting her to follow alongside Moka. She favored Moka with a concerned glance, but the vampire was similarly withdrawn. This whole atmosphere did not remotely resemble the way she had pictured this on Friday.

"Morioka!"

She grabbed a startled vampire by the arm and quickened her step. The werewolf slowed his step, though kept on walking. Thinking Tsukune would not be in the mood, Kurumu resisted the urge to grab his arm as she passed him.

"Morioka."

They were clearly moving out of the grocer market, as there were no more hawkers standing out at open storefronts. Some young people were milling about the next block, though there did not seem to be much draw here. All the stores were hemmed closely together, some no wider than the window and door in the front.

"Morioka!"

The werewolf gestured to his right at a small coffee shop called "Warm Brews". With a smirk, their leader grabbed Nazohashi by the hand and pulled the stumbling girl in after him.

Kurumu pouted, releasing Moka to gesture angrily at the door.

"What is wrong with him? This is going to take forever if we stop at every place that serves food and drink."

"Well… he is taking this seriously."

Rolling her eyes, Kurumu glanced at the sulking Tsukune. Sighing, she relaxed her back, letting her wings out. She flexed them while rolling her shoulders, feeling a little better.

The air about her silent friends was tense. Kurumu scowled as a solid couple minutes passed without comment.

"Tsukune? Tsukune?"

Tsukune sighed, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Was the place really only for guys?"

"I… I don't know. I couldn't tell."

Kurumu smiled, supposing that could be a problem with some monster races.

"Tsukune. How much do you know about other monsters?"

Tsukune shrugged, looking to Moka.

"What I've seen in movies mostly."

Kurumu could not hold back a sharp laugh.

"Movies? Humans make most of the movies out there and they don't know much about monsters. What about your parents?"

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"My parents? Kurumu. I don't really know anything about monsters."

Kurumu sighed, knowing that could be true. All her knowledge about other monsters came from her peers in junior high. She could hardly consider them reliable sources, but at least she knew the boys had been telling her what they believed to be true. It was not like her mother had told her anything important, even when it came to her own kind.

"It just frustrates me."

"Tsukune?"

"All I did was refuse a drink because I'm underage."

"They offered you a drink?"

"And then it became this whole ordeal over showing my true form and fighting like a man. What is wrong with those people? Why does everything have to end up in violence?"

Kurumu shrugged, looking to Moka for support. The vampire gnawed on her lip, bothered by his words.

"Tsukune, you know that's not always true of everyone."

"That's sort of how it is though, Moka."

Moka turned pleading eyes upon Kurumu. She sighed, not really able to offer anything contrary to Tsukune's claims.

"You guys might not have seen it much, being in human schools, but that's how I remember junior high. If someone was being a jerk to you, the only thing to do was beat them down or else they would make things harder for you."

"So what then? Does that mean if I lose a fight, they can keep bullying me all they want?"

Kurumu gestured to Moka.

"You beat Morioka in a fight. I don't think he's going to try to fight you again. Do you?"

"I… well, no."

"Because you established yourself stronger than him. He's not going to take a direct approach again. Even with the full moon tonight."

"Basically if I want someone to leave me alone, I have to beat them up."

Tsukune scowled, shaking his head with disgust.

"Why does it have to be like that?"

Kurumu shrugged, gesturing to Moka again.

"It's okay, Tsukune. Moka and I won't be upset if you have to reveal your true form if you get in a fight."

"What's wrong with staying the way I am?! Why does strength have to be the only thing of value in this society?!"

Kurumu sighed, having few ideas how to cheer him up that would not get her in trouble with the vampire or outright rejected by him.

"Moka, come here."

The vampire meekly regarded her, clearly distraught with this conversation. Moka was wringing her hands, reluctantly approaching Kurumu. Kurumu promptly snagged the vampire by the arm, gesturing at her friend.

"Clearly strength is not Moka's only assets."

Immediately she felt Tsukune's arousal, which annoyed her.

"I am not pointing at her tits, Tsukune, so you can stop thinking that."

"I'm not!"

"Kurumu! Quit saying things that aren't true!"

"What? Why would I lie about something like that?"

"You… you're… you're trying to embarrass me. That's why."

"Moka, I swear, that I'm not thinking anything like that!"

Kurumu scowled. Every instinct in her body told her that he had some sexual attraction towards Moka. There was no way he would put up with the girl drinking his blood if he did not fantasize a little about being with Moka. He was very much like some of those boys in junior high that had never had a girlfriend before. The moment any girl showed the slightest bit of interest in them would be made into something far more meaningful than it should be.

"Do you value her only because she is strong?"

"Of course not!"

"Kurumu! You're making a scene."

Kurumu smirked.

"Making a scene would be telling Tsukune how I gave you a sponge bath last night."

Moka was appalled, but the interest Tsukune poured into her was completely worth it.

"What?!"

Clearly preferring Tsukune aroused over depressed, Kurumu pulled Moka closer. She hugged the vampire, nuzzling her cheek on the top of Moka's breast. Tsukune's desire swelled up, causing her to feel a little weak in the knees.

"Kurumu? Tsukune, she's only joking."

"She can't handle water directly so I had to wipe down every last part of her body with a wet rag."

Kurumu whimpered, trembling as Tsukune hungered for the image she had painted for him. It was almost as good as that time Morioka had envisioned something similar, which actually was not a very pleasant memory and why the hell was she doing this again? She shivered at another surge of pleasure, forcing her to lean up against the vampire for support. Maybe it made some sense.

"Hey! Kurumu! Heavy."

Kurumu pulled on Moka to rock back on her heels. She took a deep, steadying breath before relaxing her hold. There was so much want directed upon her right now, and Tsukune was not the only source. Smiling she relinquished her hold and backed off a step.

"Sorry. But you two are feeling better now, right?"

Moka frowned.

"I was feeling fine."

"Please. Both of you have been so depressing. We should be happy. We're going shopping."

"Shopping? So that's the real reason."

Kurumu threw a glance over her shoulder, annoyed that Morioka was already done with the coffee shop. He was not even regarding her, his wry grin directed at the nervous girl beside him. It was obvious that Nazohashi was not used to such attention.

"So, how many more stops before we get to where all the fun things are?"

Morioka snorted, nodding down the street.

"Plenty of stops, though we might want to skip the novelty stores for now. Not everyone frequents bookstores and souvenir shops."

"Then lead on."

"We can do your shopping first. What are you girls looking for?"

Kurumu glanced to Moka. She caught the girl's eyes, trying her hardest to tell the vampire to say absolutely nothing about lingerie.

"Um… we'll know when we see it. No reason to go straight there. Right?"

Kurumu sighed at Nazohashi's remarks, knowing by Morioka's grin that he already had an inkling what was on their minds.

"Then I guess we will go to our next stop. Shall we?"

Morioka thrust his hands in his pockets and strutted down the street. They simply had to follow his lead. Kurumu had no clue what they were going to do when they finally did find a lingerie store. Even if they did see one, it was probably not a good idea to spend the rest of the day walking around with bags of unmentionables.

Morioka stopped in four more cafes before moving on to the next block. Lots of creatures were milling about and the music was blaring from the record store next to the arcade. As both were heavily trafficked, Morioka pulled the timid Nazohashi along to make whatever pitch he had been selling all morning. By her account, they were actually doing pretty well and would be back next weekend to discuss specifics regarding the ads.

Tsukune had drifted closer to them as the crowd had increased. It was understandable, since Kurumu was slightly grossed out by some of the denizens of the street. The less humanoid ones did not bother with clothing, so it was mildly disturbing to know some of these were fellow students essentially running about naked. That would certainly make for an odd conversation tomorrow if any decided to talk to her.

"Tsukune? How you holding up?"

Kurumu frowned at the odd question from Moka.

"What are you worried about now?"

"It's a lot to take in. I've never seen so many monsters."

Kurumu snickered. She thumbed over her shoulder as Nazohashi and Morioka came out of the record store.

"You two are doing pretty well compared to her."

Morioka grinned.

"What are we talking about now?"

Moka looked away.

"Nothing."

Kurumu failed to see the reason to withhold this information.

"This is the first time these three have been in a monster town."

Morioka chuckled.

"Well that explains some things. Maybe I should have been bringing Moka with me inside the stores after all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the best thing about bringing little lady here is that half the time she squeals over something and grabs me."

Nazohashi gasped in disbelief.

"I do not squeal! It's… it's unsettling."

Kurumu smirked at him, shaking her head.

"You're such a dog."

"Wolf, actually."

Kurumu held her hands out and gestured for the girl to come to her.

"Tora, come over here before he abuses you."

"I am not being abused. He's lying when he says I grabbed him."

"You did at first."

"Once or twice. Moka, you understand. It's scary but overwhelming."

Tsukune nodded enthusiastically.

"I understand that. I mean, at first I was like… wow. What am I going to do if these things decide to attack me? But now… it's more like what's next?"

Morioka grinned, waving a hand dismissively.

"Why would anyone attack you? Anyways, if you guys are comfortable with it, we could start splitting up to make things go faster. Tora-"

The girl blushed.

"Nazohashi."

"Tora has a good idea of what to say. I'll take Moka and the rest of you can keep Tora company."

"It's Nazohashi, Senior. Please."

Morioka waved a hand dismissively.

"This is the news, guys. We don't have time for formalities. You can all call me Ginei."

Kurumu smirked.

"Perhaps we should move along to the next location… Morioka."

Morioka chuckled, wagging two fingers at her.

"You know what I think. We should play."

Kurumu did not feel anything lecherous with the suggestion.

"What do you mean?"

"At Digital Dojo. You know how to play a game."

Kurumu regarded the arcade across the street from the record store with a bit of concern. She had an old gaming system at home, and all the games were from her mother's generation. She glanced to the others for any direction.

"We should keep going."

Morioka shook his head.

"It's too close to the lunch hour to even bother. We should hit the arcade now while all the diners are super busy. That way we can eat after the lunch rush."

"I guess that makes sense. Tsukune?"

"Sure. I can do this."

Moka laughed nervously, waving her hand dismissively.

"I've never played a game before in my life. I'll pass."

Tsukune brightened up.

"But that's all the more reason to give it a try, Moka."

"I don't really play games either."

Kurumu laughed at Nazohashi's remark.

"That doesn't really surprise me."

Morioka held his chin up as he regarded Tsukune.

"So how about it, Aono? Are you ready to be pulverized in Capcom Fighting Evolution?"

Tsukune grinned, holding up both his fists enthusiastically.

"I am very prepared for this."

Kurumu held up a hand to her mouth, covering her smile. She had a feeling this was going to be very amusing to watch.

Walking in, Kurumu first noted the assortment of crane machines on her right. Prizes of all sizes were scattered haphazardly behind the glass panes, though Kurumu did not really care for stuffed animals. There were games with smaller hooks for pocket sized prizes like key chains and bracelets. Despite how many of these machines they had, they were not seeing much action.

Beyond the cranes were the token dispensers. Morioka was already feeding bills into the slots, smirking as he regarded Tsukune doing the same. Tsukune's sudden confidence had Kurumu grinning.

There were dozens of other attractions like whatever that thing was called that involved rolling brown balls up an incline with the intent of getting the ball in a hole. There were a few hoop stations for scoring baskets and dartboards. And of course there were many different arcade games.

Most of the people here did not even notice them, too busy mashing buttons. Though it was never a sure thing with true forms, Kurumu suspected most of these guys were boys. It was odd to not get some attention, but the lighting was not the best. Other than the light provided by the many screens which were flickering all sorts of colors, the place relied on the light drifting in from the street.

The many different songs and sound effects drowned out the melody she could hear playing from the overhead speakers. This jumbled symphony would occasionally be interrupted by a shout of satisfaction. After an obligatory fist pump, the button mashing would continue.

Hanging back with the other girls, Kurumu followed after Morioka as he guided Tsukune to the Capcom challenge. Both boys grinned at each other, confident in victory as they took their places in front of the screen.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"Then how about we make a wager."

"What sort of wager?"

"Winner gets Moka."

Kurumu snickered as both the girls beside her made sounds of protest.

"Sure, why not."

"Tsukune!"

"Don't worry, Moka. This guy has no chance."

"I like the confidence, Tsukune. I'll feel bad taking it away."

Tsukune smirked, dropping in his tokens and selecting his character. Once Morioka had done the same, the screen whisked off to a location before revealing the two sprites, prepared for battle.

The screen flashed fight and the two stocky men came to blows. Tsukune rolled his stick and hit the buttons without hesitation, tearing into the opponent with perfectly timed breaks and attacks. Though Morioka clearly was making an effort, he failed to land even a single blow in the first round.

"Beginner's luck."

Tsukune smirked as the second round started. This time Morioka started out fairly well, taking Tsukune down a quarter of his life before the tables quickly turned to another one sided thrashing.

"Best of three."

"Sure."

Tsukune shrugged as Morioka popped in more tokens and selected another male character. Unlike the first selection, this sprite was clearly an American.

The round started. Morioka pulled out all the stops, throwing all sorts of special moves which Tsukune easily canceled and countered. This time it ended up with back to back perfect victories.

"Wait! Best of five and I'm playing Ryu this time."

Tsukune chuckled.

"I can beat Ryu."

"Not if you have to play as Zangief."

"I'm not going to lose six matches against Ryu with Zangief."

"We'll see about that."

They certainly did. Zangief might look human, but that beast of a man destroyed Morioka in ways that had Kurumu flinching with imagined pain. Morioka regarded the screen in dumbfounded shock while Tsukune allowed the game to forfeit the next match to the computer against some Chinese girl character. The victory dances for the girl and Zangief were both amusing.

Having recollected his thoughts, Morioka gestured to Moka.

"I have an idea. How about I beat you for a date."

Nazohashi pouted.

"Senior."

"Would you rather I challenge you?"

"Um… no."

"So how about it, Moka?"

Tsukune smirked.

"I think she could beat you."

"But I've never played a game before, Tsukune."

"I'll show you how."

Kurumu stepped in closer, simply to see the character select screen better. She noticed a small section labeled as Darkstalkers and gestured at it.

"So… what's that?"

"That? Oh, Darkstalkers. I wonder if they have the whole game here."

Morioka wagged his hand dismissively.

"That's an old game. Come on, pick a character already?"

"Let her at least have a practice game first."

"Practice game?"

"Just one. Here, I'll pay for it."

Tsukune dropped tokens into both player slots, picking Bison.

"Now, go ahead and pick Chun Li."

"Which one is… oh, okay."

"Now, I'm going to show you what she can do."

Slipping up behind Moka, Tsukune reached around the vampire to hold her hands on the stick. With a slight motion and the push of one of the yellow buttons, the girl on the screen did an upside down spin kick. Changing up the motion and hitting a button from the blue row caused the girl to throw a wadded white towel across the screen.

Noticing the flush cheeks of the vampire, Kurumu stepped in closer so that she could rest a hand on the small of his back. She noticed him turn his head, but watched her hand as she rubbed gently.

"Um… yea. And if you do this."

With a little button mashing the girl whipped into a flurry of kicks.

"That's cheap."

Tsukune shrugged, releasing Moka's hands so that the vampire could practice the moves without his help.

"She's a beginner."

"Have her pick someone else."

"Afraid you can't beat a beginner?"

They watched as Moka pummeled Bison rather soundly. It was clear that she had quickly picked up the basic moves.

"Eh… I'll play as Urien then. But remember. I win this and you owe me a date."

Moka swallowed nervously as Morioka made his selection to end the continue screen.

Grabbing a fistful of fabric, Kurumu pulled Tsukune back a step. She turned him, rubbing her palms across his chest while regarding his shirt's logo.

"A little too close."

"Oh… that. Well… I didn't think about it till you touched me."

"Really?"

A sharp curse assured them things were not going well for Morioka.

"That's it, Moka. Even I have a tough time against Chun Li."

"You even have a tough time with digital girls, eh? That doesn't surprise me."

Tsukune scowled, pulling away from Kurumu.

"I win!"

"That's great, Moka. Remember it's best of three rounds, so you have to beat him one more time."

Morioka hung his head. Letting go of the controls, he turned about and thrust his hands in his pockets. He paid no attention as Moka easily defeated his character in the next round.

"You into shooters, Tsukune?"

"What do you mean?"

"They have Vampire Night. Basically it's a game of shooting enemies as you see them with a light gun. I'm sure I could beat you in a game of that."

"I've never heard of that one. So… it's like Time Crisis?"

"They have Time Crisis Three here, if you'd rather play that. I just thought you might enjoy the story for Vampire Night more. Come on."

"Okay."

Sighing, Kurumu followed the boys over to their next conquest. Moka stayed behind to finish out her play with Nazohashi keeping her company. They turned about a row of machines, though she doubted the others would fail to find them if they tried looking.

Vampire Night looked like some cop or vigilante game, as there were plastic pistols holstered to the game. Dropping in the tokens, Morioka pulled out his weapon as the story began to unfold. Tsukune quickly joined in, though his face steadily grew more doubtful.

Kurumu smirked, crossing her arms about her chest. This game was about hunting vampires. Deciding this might not be something Moka would be happy seeing, Kurumu wandered back to the girls.

Moka had lost her match only seconds after Kurumu's arrival. The vampire sighed, looking about with mild confusion while the timer ran out.

"Where did they go?"

"Another game, though not something I'd care to watch. What do you want to do?"

"I… I guess we could get some tokens. Tora?"

Nazohashi shrugged.

"I've never been in an arcade before. We could try a few things."

After hitting up the machines for tokens, they wandered about aimlessly. None of them were any good at the crane and shooting hoops was more for laughs than skill. Moka fared the best, but it was nothing worth bragging about when Nazohashi could not even sink a single ball.

That rolling ball thing turned out to be quite addictive. For some reason after getting a certain amount of points a bunch of tear off tickets would spit out of a crevice below the token slot. They were all fairly good at it. Within twenty minutes, they had a noteworthy stack.

"So that's where the girls are."

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Morioka looked quite pleased with himself as he strolled over.

"Hey, Tsukune!"

Tsukune nodded at Moka's enthusiastic greeting.

"Always a pleasure seeing girls playing with balls."

Kurumu smirked.

"I take it that you won the shooter?"

"I most definitely did."

"It's a memory game. Anybody that plays it enough will remember where to be shooting, so it's not that impressive."

"I still won."

Moka frowned with concern.

"You didn't bet anything?"

Morioka laughed.

"Now that wouldn't be fair at all. Maybe with more practice I could feel better about challenging him."

"I'll pass."

"Nobody can beat the quickness of my gun."

Kurumu shrugged, figuring if Tsukune did not care there was no reason for her to be impressed.

"So you can squeeze off your load faster. Big deal."

Morioka smirked as he gave off a warm hunger for her. She could tell Tsukune was similarly aroused, though it felt weak and without much direction. She frowned at the boys.

"What?"

"She knows what she said?"

Slightly flush, Tsukune shook his head quickly.

"I don't know or care."

"What?"

"Hey. I have an idea for you girls. Come this way."

Mildly intrigued, Kurumu rolled off her last couple balls. Tearing off her tickets, she handed them over to Nazohashi since it had been her money that bought the tokens. Once Moka finished her game, they walked after the werewolf to a part of the arcade they had not seen before.

There were three large machines tucked away in the corner of the building next to the hallway for the restrooms. Each had a raised platform in front of a split screen. The platform had two sets of colored arrows pointing in four different directions. There was a red handle behind each station which helped separate the platform from the floor.

"Senior? What do we do with these?"

"Those? Eh, you can turn those in at the front desk and get something useless."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Trust me. It probably wasn't worth what you had to spend in tokens, though I suppose it would be a good excuse to speak to the manager about placing an ad in the paper."

"This is DDR."

"That's right, Tsukune. Wouldn't you like to see the girls play a couple games?"

The pleasant reaction from Tsukune assured her that he did. Very interested, Kurumu grabbed the handle and stepped onto the platform. She looked at the screen, hearing an unfamiliar yet catchy song play while buttons flashed. Frowning, she glanced back to Morioka.

"It's a dance step game. You step on the button when it reaches the top row on the screen."

Kurumu nodded, noting the demo showing a row of arrows scrolling up to a set row that did not move.

"So… this is a game of timing?"

"Yea."

Morioka glanced at the other two girls, cupping his chin.

"How about you and Moka take the first round and Tora can get up there in place of the loser."

"It's… Nazohashi."

Morioka waved his hand dismissively.

"Lighten up. Go ahead, Moka. Unless you want to get up there, Tsukune."

"Me? I suppose I could."

Morioka scowled, grabbing the boy. Pulling Tsukune aside, he whispered something in Tsukune's ear that clearly stirred his arousal.

Kurumu smirked, thinking she had an idea what this was all about. Regardless of points, she was going to win this match.

"Yea, get up here, Moka. This will be fun."

Moka reluctantly stepped onto the platform.

"I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out. I'm assuming you are paying for this."

Morioka smirked as he handed over some tokens.

"I always pay for a dance. Make sure to pick a harder setting. These things are built for humans, so the easy stuff will be way too easy for you two. And make sure not to step on those arrows accidentally. You need to stand in the center."

Kurumu nodded, making sure her feet were right. She glanced at Tsukune and smiled. She dropped in the tokens for both their stations. She did not recognize anything on the menu as she scrolled down the options. Shrugging, she selected something with a hard difficulty.

The music started and for the first couple seconds it was easy enough to step on the right pad. But then there was a whole bunch of steps and she was hitting them late and stepping on the wrong ones. She worried for a moment but laughed at how poorly Moka was also doing. Giggling, she put a little more effort to stomping about. This was clearly a game of memorization.

When the end finally rolled up, she was mildly disappointed her score was the lesser. Not tired in the slightest, Kurumu giggled as she grabbed the rail and stepped down. With a sweeping gesture, she surrendered her spot to the timid Nazohashi.

Morioka smiled as he handed over some tokens to Nazohashi.

"Try a different song, else Moka will easily beat you."

Nazohashi frowned, stepping onto the platform.

"I don't really care if she beats me."

The girl dropped her tokens in, but started to scroll through the song list.

Grinning, Kurumu pushed Morioka on his shoulder.

"Not as good as you hoped?"

"I was watching Moka."

Kurumu pouted, supposing that could be true. She had not felt anything resembling a surge of lust for her, despite all her bouncing. Turning her frown on Tsukune, she pushed his shoulder.

"What about you?"

Tsukune smiled sheepishly.

"It looked difficult."

Kurumu sighed, pressing a hand to her chest.

"You should pay better attention next time I'm up there."

Morioka chuckled as the next game began. Nazohashi clearly did not have anything resembling coordination as she toe tapped everything as if she were playing a whack a mole game. Oddly, it looked like she was doing better than Moka despite the odd approach.

"Kurumu. If we paid attention to you, wouldn't that make your score way worse than what it had been?"

Kurumu giggled, supposing the werewolf was right about that. Drawing her hands behind her head, she jutted her chest out proudly. They even bounced slightly with the simple gesture, capturing their attention. She shivered at the simmering desire for her body.

"Tsukune. You don't mind if I ask something personal?"

"Huh?"

"Would you be willing to let me borrow her?"

"What?!"

"Hey!"

"At least tell me the size."

"Size?"

"Surely you know the size of your girlfriend's assets."

Tsukune flushed, looking away.

"I don't know that."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"You know you could have looked the other day."

Tsukune flushed an even darker shade of red.

A timid tap on her shoulder caught Kurumu's attention. Moka panted slightly, gesturing to the game.

"Your turn."

Morioka grinned.

"How about Moka's assets then? Know them?"

Kurumu scowled.

"He wouldn't know that."

"What are we talking about?"

Kurumu gripped her breasts, giving them a slight squeeze.

"These."

The vampire blushed, glancing away.

"That's stupid. Boys shouldn't talk about that stuff."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure lots of boys talk about that. Possibly yours in particular."

"Um… next game?"

Kurumu glanced up at Nazohashi and grinned.

"Take her for an example. Clearly she's an A."

"What?"

"Breasts."

Nazohashi's eyes widened. She reflexively crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! That's not right at all!"

Morioka chuckled.

"That's a bit rude. Though if we are guessing sizes, I'd say Moka is D."

The vampire blushed, turning her back to him.

"I'm not going to say if that is true or not."

"I'm a good judge of size."

Kurumu smirked. The guy clearly had no idea what he was talking about. They were talking cup sizes, which were not even close to being universal. Not all B cups were created equal, which had a lot to do with band size.

Kurumu had measured herself last night to make sure she came with the right numbers. It was two measurements below the bust and across the widest girth. Rounding the smaller size up to the nearest five centimeter increment was the band size. Rounding down was simply uncomfortable.

Cup size was then determined by the difference of the larger measurement and whichever band size decided upon. So technically depending on how snug she wanted her band size to be, Kurumu could be two entirely different cup sizes. This was quite important, since her exact size was rarely available even in store catalogs.

"I doubt you even have a clue what you are talking about."

"Oh, I have a good feel for this."

Kurumu smirked, turning slightly from him.

"I'll give you one guess."

"You? Hmm. F?"

Kurumu was genuinely surprised. He was actually correct. Last year she could squeeze nicely into an F, so everything she owned was an F. But the only reason she was able to wear those things now was because they had stretched from use.

Grinning, she glanced at Tsukune. It was a good thing he had not checked out her lingerie, else she would have been forced to concede Morioka's accuracy.

"Nope. I'm a G75. As in the Goddess."

Morioka chuckled.

"Well, Goddess, get your tush up there before Tora runs off from embarrassment."

Nazohashi frowned.

"Senior."

"Oh yea. Here's more tokens."

The girl looked down at his hand, clearly wanting to say something. Sighing, she grabbed up a couple coins and turned about to face the machine. Dropping the tokens in, she started to scroll through the songs.

Kurumu chuckled, figuring she should get up there before the song started without her. Gripping the handle, she hopped onto the platform with an extra bounce. She could already tell this was going to be quite stimulating.

* * *

Kurumu scooted the blouses aside, scraping the plastic hanger across the shiny metal bar. Finally they were doing what they had set out this morning to do. For some reason she had pictured ending up in a dedicated lingerie store, though she realized now how uncomfortable that would have made Tsukune. Morioka would have enjoyed it.

Breathless, they had started out of the arcade only for Kurumu to stop them at a familiar title. She recalled Initial D being a cartoon so seeing it as an arcade game had been intriguing. That and she had always loved the old racing games.

After having all the controls explained, she raced against Morioka a couple times before getting a good feel for the game. After that, she figured out a couple tricks with the pedals and steering that allowed her to squeak out a victory against the werewolf. Officially out of the mood for gaming, Morioka had walked out, forcing them to follow.

On the way to the ticket exchange booth, Tsukune had spied the Darkstalkers game and explained a little about it. Kurumu had wanted to play it, since one of the characters was a succubus, but Tsukune had used the last of his tokens for DDR and Morioka refused. Morioka complained that the werewolf in Darkstalkers was terrible.

Nazohashi had claimed a whole set of key ring figures from Keroro Gunso. Kurumu had never heard of it, but the little frog creatures were really cute. Nazohashi had kept three while handing off what she said was Giroro to Moka. Kurumu had been handed the Kururu, which was not nearly as amusing as Nazohashi thought it had been.

After Morioka succeeded in selling another ad, they had gone further down the street to a delicatessen called "The Raw Deal". They all had been squeamish about ordering off the rare menu, so Morioka had ordered up something mild. When the food had been served, it had been hard not to laugh at her friends.

Morioka's meal had looked like it had just been killed in the backyard and slopped onto a plate. The carcass still had some fur on it when Morioka took a large, bloody bite. With a crimson grin, he had winked at them before turning his full attention on the meal.

It had been a long time since she had enjoyed a raw meal. Some human food was great, but nothing could beat bloody slices of venison stuffed between milky bread. She often had to wipe the red juices off her chin.

The other girls had been timid at first. After a couple bites, Moka clearly enjoyed the taste, though she had quickly added that Tsukune's blood was the best she had ever had. She had finished her meal without any of the pleased mewls she had been making.

Nazohashi had to talk herself into doing it, which had also helped Tsukune commit to the meal. After a couple bites, the only real complaint Nazohashi had was that it was too messy. Tsukune, however, looked like he was going to be sick and had to order a couple drinks and a salad to ease his sensitive stomach.

With lunch finished, they had wandered the district for hours. As Morioka had suggested earlier, they had split up to cover more ground. It was good that they had as it was already after six and they still had not eaten dinner. They had just enough time to catch something to eat after they finished shopping.

But this place was kind of boring. All the clothes were very conservative for her tastes. And all the aisles were so close together that she had to draw her wings in to avoid knocking over things. She could see getting maybe one outfit here, but only if Tsukune really liked it. They should not have let Nazohashi pick the store.

"What do you think?"

Nazohashi held up a two piece outfit that consisted of a simple, white blouse beneath a dark green vest. The girl held it over her torso, smoothing it out as if that helped.

"I think you are in the wrong store."

Nazohashi frowned.

"It doesn't look nice? I was thinking I should get something since I had to throw away what I wore to church last week."

"Where's Moka?"

Nazohashi pointed off to the fitting rooms. Tsukune was lingering over there, his hands in his pockets as he shared nervous nods with any girl that walked by him. He clearly had that creepy guy feel about him as every girl gave him a wide berth. It was possible he was recognized from that incident Morioka had caused.

"I think these are good enough for church, right?"

Kurumu smirked.

"I am sure the priest will have no issue keeping a vow of celibacy if every woman in his audience wore something like that."

Nazohashi scowled.

"You should show some respect."

Kurumu glanced about. She spied the werewolf chatting it up with the lady behind the counter. He had already done his pitch for the paper, so she doubted he was saying anything worthwhile.

"Morioka! Your assistance, please!"

Morioka looked over with a frown. Saying something to the cashier with a grin, the werewolf stalked over to them.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this outfit? Sexy?"

"I said this was for church."

"There's nothing sexy in here, but it looks nice enough."

"See. Senior likes it."

"She's about your size. If we were going for sexy, she'd have to wear something like what you have on."

"I wouldn't wear something like that to church."

"On a Saturday then? It's obvious you have a natural tan, and I've seen your legs. Something tight like this would really change a man's opinion of you."

Kurumu flinched as his hand slapped her ass. Scowling, she slugged his shoulder, causing him to wince and back off a couple steps.

"That hurt."

"You liked it."

"No I didn't."

But on further thought, she might not mind if Tsukune did it. It just bothered her that Morioka was treating her like an object. She had given him no rights to such treatment.

"Besides, they don't have anything like that here."

"She was telling me about this place called Bows and Strings. It probably has things more in line with what you girls should be wearing on casual days like this."

"Coming from you, I doubt it."

"Do you think I would look good in tight shorts like that?"

Morioka grinned, regarding the shy girl.

"Of course."

He turned and pointed at Kurumu's shorts.

"Though you'd have to get the right panties to go with it. You can clearly see her lines."

"What?!"

"Briefs, right?"

Kurumu blushed, holding her hands down at the sides of her shorts. While she was aware that the line was notable, she had never thought any guy would ever be so rude as to point it out.

"I'd suggest a thong, or at least a bikini cut."

"What sort of sick lech are you?"

"What?"

"Do you stalk the lingerie section often?"

"Ms. Kurono. Show him some respect."

"He's talking about panties, Nazohashi. What is there to respect?"

"It's just underwear."

Morioka laughed, wagging his hands at the girl.

"You should run along and try that on. We have to go somewhere else for the things I am thinking you should be wearing."

Nazohashi bit her lower lip. Nodding, she turned away and started for the fitting rooms.

Moka emerged from the rooms, dolled up in a black dress that hung off her shoulders. It clung tightly about her torso, billowing out at the thighs. The vampire caught Tsukune's attention, giving a smile and a curtsy.

"What is she doing?"

"Winning."

"Fuck off."

"Tsukune is too timid of a man for you."

"And you have no sense of decency. Can't you stick with one girl?"

"No point being loyal before I get the girl."

"Why would any girl want to be with you when you give her no reason to think you can be?"

"Why does it matter if I'm with a girl or not?"

Kurumu scowled.

"Then what are you doing with Nazohashi?"

"Flirting."

"Why? Can't you tell that she's confused about this?"

Morioka smirked.

"I can, but that only makes it more fun. Besides, it's nice to have someone on my side."

"Ugh… I knew you were doing this on purpose. But even so, I still think we could kick you out if you do something stupid again."

"Kick me out?"

"Of the club."

Morioka laughed.

"You can't kick me out. I'm the president."

"Tsukune can be president."

"No. He can't. Every club is required to have at least one senior member that acts as the club leader. I'm the leader and there's nothing you can really do about that."

Kurumu cupped her mouth, pondering the situation with this new information. She knew he could be lying, but that delivery had been very convincing.

"We could quit?"

"After all the effort we put into hunting down ads today? You think Tora will want to abandon all that work?"

"You bastard."

"Please. You are making this out to be far more serious than it has to be. Right now my only concern is Tsukune."

Kurumu frowned as she looked over at her friends. Moka was laughing as she eventually made her way back to the curtains. Tsukune was grinning.

"Tsukune? You mean with Moka?"

"No, just with him. There's something not right about him."

Kurumu shook her head.

"You're thinking too much about that. He's no different than Nazohashi or Moka."

Morioka snorted.

"Moka reeks of power which only makes her more beautiful. Tora has an unmistakable feral scent about her. Tsukune… it's almost like he's human."

Kurumu sighed. There was no point holding onto fears now.

"I was thinking he might be a witch."

Morioka nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"Right. I had not thought about that."

"Besides… what would you know about humans?"

"Me? Quite a bit actually. It's other monsters that I don't have a nose for."

"What?"

Morioka smiled wistfully.

"You guys don't know it, but I was in human schools until I came to Yokai."

Kurumu laughed with disbelief.

"Really? You?"

"Yes, girl. I only have one more year of experience on those silly tourists. Though I did spend a lot of time hanging out here whenever I could."

"So what happened? Did you get kicked out of the human world because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself?"

"Yes and no. There was a teacher in my junior high that I was infatuated with. She had a very different air about her. Like an idiot, I tried confessing my love for her after my graduation, thinking I might have a chance with her since she was a young teacher."

Kurumu was surprised at how nonchalant he delivered something so personal.

"You're lying."

He shrugged.

"Not exactly. It's mostly true. Anyways, the teacher confronted my family and suggested to them that I attend Yokai to expand my horizons. Up to that point, I only knew about humans and werewolves. That teacher though… she had been something else. That was why my parents agreed it was good for me to come here."

"So… you don't need this whole coexist with humanity thing?"

Morioka snorted.

"Not at all. Humans are weaklings. I never lost a fight. I didn't even have to take a fight seriously. But here. Let's just say I was mad that my love was spurned and was looking to kick some ass."

"Ah. No longer the top dog on campus."

"There are some people in Yokai you do not cross. Even I know my limitations."

Kurumu supposed most of what he said was grounded in truth. Still, his words did not make her feel any better about what he had done. She did not trust him and doubted that would change no matter what he said.

"You still owe Tsukune a jacket and you wrecked one of Moka's uniforms."

"What?"

"I expect you to pay for what you did."

Morioka laughed.

"Sure, I suppose that isn't asking much."

Kurumu frowned as a group of girls approached Tsukune. She recognized three from her floor and two from her class. That fox girl, Hiboshi, was poking a finger angrily at Tsukune.

"Now what is going on?"

Kurumu quickly walked around the carousels of clothing, aware that Morioka was following her. Tsukune was retreating from a scowling Hiboshi, whom had closed in and was now poking him in the chest. Nazohashi popped out of the fitting rooms in the outfit she had been trying on, clearly confused and concerned with what was going on.

Irewata was one of the two from the class, though she looked nervous about this confrontation. The other from their class was the girl that was taller than Tsukune. Her expression was impassive.

But the other two were clearly as outraged as Hiboshi. Both were shorter than the fox, but taller than her or Nazohashi. The plum haired one with the reddish brown eyes was about Moka's height while the darker one had a countless number of short braids twisted into her scalp.

"… here! We should tie you up in some back alley and leave you to the dogs!"

"Someone talking about me?"

Hiboshi lost her fire at their arrival, glancing at Morioka. Scowling she gestured at Tsukune.

"Are you a friend of this miscreant?"

Kurumu scowled.

"Tsukune is my boyfriend."

"No, he isn't!"

Moka popped out from behind the curtains, fixing up her clothes quickly. She frowned at Kurumu, walking over to join them.

"Well… you need to keep your boyfriend on a tighter leash! We caught him skulking behind the girl's locker room!"

Morioka sneered.

"Did you?"

The plum haired girl nodded emphatically.

"He was looking at us while we changed our clothes."

Morioka stroked his chin dramatically.

"That seems a very serious accusation. Something worthy of expulsion."

Tsukune's face drained of color as he looked to the floor. Scowling, Kurumu backhanded the werewolf.

"This is your fault, you jerk!"

Morioka laughed, startling the angry gaggle of girls.

"You misunderstand me. As for you… do you have any proof?"

Hiboshi huffed with disgust.

"Proof? We all saw him! Isn't that right?"

Every girl in the group but the tall one nodded. She simply shrugged. Irewata favored Morioka with a nervous smile.

"Well… you see… we heard something and when we came out… we saw Mr. Aono and so…"

"I was with Tsukune at the time."

Hiboshi burned scarlet.

"What?!"

"I was with him, and we were not peeping. We were looking for clues about the missing girls. Right, Tsukune?"

Tsukune swallowed. He looked up and nodded. He averted his eyes when Hiboshi thrust a finger hard into his shoulder.

"Liar! I know he was peeping. He tried to run away."

Morioka laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course he did. We heard you girls shout at us, so I bolted. I'm just a little faster than him."

"So you both were peeping!"

Morioka laughed again, rolling his eyes. He turned a feral grin on the girl, pushing Tsukune aside to face the angry girl. His sheer confidence caused Hiboshi to falter back a step.

"I certainly hope you turned him over to the faculty. This is a very serious matter."

"We… we told our coach about it."

"Did you now? Because I'm pretty sure I saw you… you… and you take a battered young man and lock him in your gym storage room."

The plum haired girl backed off a couple steps while the girl in braids hung her head. Irewata held a hand over her mouth. Hiboshi turned up her chin and regarded him with renewed resolve.

"So what if we did? He was peeping on us."

Morioka smirked.

"You heard a noise and ran out to investigate. You yell at him and chase him down. You then beat him up and throw him in the storage room."

The tall girl nodded. Her voice was low, yet rich and melodious.

"That sounds about right."

"And you were there too?"

"He should have explained himself better."

"Hard to do that when the verdict was already decided."

The tall girl nodded, offering no further defense. Hiboshi snarled, thrusting a finger at Morioka.

"You both were peeping! That's the end of it!"

Morioka snickered.

"Prove it. Because I have plenty of pictures showing what you did."

Hiboshi's jaw trembled. Her yellow eyes filled with concern for a moment. When the plum haired girl grabbed her shoulder, Hiboshi slapped the hand away and pushed the girl aside.

"Netsuki? If he has pictures-"

"Shut up, Kumiko."

"He's lying. You're lying."

"I'd say in the least you would get a reprimand. Possibly expelled. Remember the rule of Yokai is that you can do anything if there is no evidence."

Hiboshi scowled, backing off a step.

"As far as I can tell, you attacked another student over a false assumption. Don't you agree, Nazohashi?"

Irewata gasped, finally noticing the class representative. Even Hiboshi winced, realizing the girl was present.

Nazohashi bit her lower lip, glancing at Morioka's smug grin and then at Irewata.

"I… um… if what Irewata says is correct… um… Arashimideru?"

The tall girl looked to Nazohashi.

"You agreed to his assessment?"

"More or less, though Mr. Aono did apologize for looking at us."

Morioka scowled.

"A confession beaten out of him. You still have no evidence that he looked through the window."

The tall girl nodded without comment.

Nazohashi frowned.

"Well… can we all just apologize and let this go."

"I will not!"

"But if he has pictures-"

"Oh, I have pictures. Isn't that right, Moka?"

The vampire paused only a moment before nodding.

Morioka laughed, clapping a hand down on the fox girl's shoulder with enough force to make her auburn curls bounce wildly.

"I suggest an apology then and we can all forget about this."

Hiboshi shrugged off his hand and turned sharply on her heel.

"Ami, Kumiko. We are leaving."

The two girls from her floor promptly joined the fox girl in her retreat. Arashimideru nodded politely to them before silently walking off. Irewata lingered, taking a step towards them.

"I'm really sorry."

She bowed deeply, obviously to Morioka's enjoyment as it was quite a view with that white tee barely containing her assets. With a slight smile, the girl cocked her head aside.

"Um… we wouldn't get expelled over something like that, really? I mean, I only sort of watched."

Morioka smirked.

"A cute little thing like you would never get in trouble. Now hop along."

"Thank you. Thank you."

With a couple more bows, the girl turned and nearly tripped over her ankle. With a little laugh, she hurried out to catch up with her friends.

Kurumu took a deep breath, glad that this had turned out well. It was surprising that Morioka had supported Tsukune like that.

"Okay, what gives?"

"Hmm?"

"You helped Tsukune. Why?"

Morioka favored her with a mischievous grin.

"A man can't help out a fellow club member without his motives being questioned? I'm hurt."

Tsukune cleared his throat. He stiffly bowed to Morioka.

"Thank you. Regardless of motives, I know you did not have to do that."

Moka nodded.

"Thank you… Ginei."

Nazohashi laughed lightly. She did a small turn in the outfit. It did look nice on her.

"So… what do you guys think? Nice, right?"

Kurumu smiled, recognizing the attempt to change subjects.

"Yes. It does look good."

Morioka chuckled.

"Now that we are all friends again, go ring that thing up. We still have some important shopping to do before this night is over."

Kurumu shook her head, having known it would eventually get to that. She supposed if Tsukune was going to forgive the guy, she could for now.

* * *

Author Notes:

Many apologies for the long delay and the really long chapter. Things really got away from me in several spots and before I knew it, I was three of four pages into a conversation I had not even meant to start.

I put a lot of research into this, as well as going back to watch a couple movies that I was referencing. Both movies are by Ryuhei Kitamura and can be found on YouTube if you are willing to waste four hours reading subtitles.

I found the entire album Lily of Da Valley from Dragon Ash also on YouTube. I thought it was an interesting band to associate Tsukune with.

The arcade was a scene I threw in on a complete whim which involved having to find out what sort of arcade games would be available at that time. I used Wikipedia for all my information regarding Capcom Fighting Evolution, Darkstalkers, Time Crisis, Vampire Night, Initial D and DDR. If you have any real life experience to counter what I portrayed, feel free to message me and let me know if I really messed this up somehow.

I found another discrepancy between the manga and the websites that give off birthdays, weights, and even measurements. According to the website, Kurumu had a bust of 92 cm. For the record, 92 cm is NEVER a G cup. The smallest G cup is 94-96 with a 70 band. So… I canned the whole 92 cm notion and am going with 100 cm, which would make it even more difficult to get herself through a 16" window that includes the 1" frame.

Also, since I'm canning Kurumu's website measurements, I will be doing the same for all the ones given for all the girls. I have a feeling the person that found or made these up did not double check this with reality. They listed Kurumu as the biggest at 92 cm. 92 cm in English Bra Sizing translates to 32DDD (F), 34C and 36A depending on which band size is correct. My issue with throwing Kurumu into the 32 size is that would mean every single girl in Rosario is ridiculously tiny about the torso. Not that 34 is that much bigger, but at least it is a more common size.

Anyways, ending my rant on lingerie, I hope the chapter was enjoyable and was a huge step for Morioka making amends with the Rosario cast.

I also put in a lot of remarks concerning Tsukune being different, and hopefully gave off a believable reaction from him. I thought about how he would react and felt that the whole "overwhelmed into acceptance" was the most likely end result. Plus I imagined Tsukune as being extremely frustrated, feeling unimportant to Moka and not sure what he should do with Kurumu that doesn't involve the removal of clothing. Perking him up was how the whole arcade scene ran away with me.

It was not mentioned because the conversation steered away from it several times, but too much time at the arcade played into Tsukune's failure with entrance exams.

And now, on to the third week and Yukari Sendou.


	15. Struggling with Order

This did not feel right. The sales clerk had told her that this was the right thing to buy if she had never worn a thong before. But with every step she took down the path to the school she could swear that hemline was slipping inwards. That was not where she wanted it to be.

Supposedly, this was a mark of maturity. She should feel sexier wearing this black, lacy bit of fabric about her most intimate of places. But all she felt was more derriere exposure than she was comfortable with and a nagging urge to drag that hemline back to where she felt it should be. This was such a mistake.

At least she had not spent a whole lot yesterday. Deciding against forcing the issue on Moka, Kurumu had purchased the lingerie with her own money. She knew she could get by with what uniforms she did have, since Tsukune managed with practically nothing. Perhaps they could make a routine thing of doing laundry together. She smiled at the thought.

Even being the lightest spender of the group, Kurumu had nearly zeroed out her emergency account. Not that six thousand was much to begin with. Still, she had walked away with some cute panties that she would love Tsukune to see her in. It was disappointing that the clerk had convinced her to buy two of this kind because she doubted she would ever wear them again to school.

She glanced over at Nazohashi, wondering if the girl was wearing one of those new micro-short style panties. Nazohashi had fawned over them, since they resembled colorful kiddie panties though with a touch of lace along the hem. Kurumu had decided to pick out a couple pairs mostly because they had been on sale and they did look comfortable.

Another glance at the girl and Kurumu had to wonder if those specialty bras had anything to emphasize. Despite the denial, Nazohashi had been exactly as Kurumu had guessed. The girl was thinner about the torso, making her a band size down and nearly in the training bra section. Short of leaving her blouse unbuttoned, nobody would know if that tiny bust was being pushed up.

The only good thing about being so small was how wide the selection at the store was. There had been absolutely nothing in Kurumu's size, and a quick fit proved that the 80E would require too much adjustment on the band for a snug hug. Considering her options for that size on the sales floor, Kurumu had settled for a store catalog.

Moka had been the big spender, racking up nearly seventy thousand between the two stores. After the checkout at Bows and Strings, the vampire had expressed disappointment in herself for getting so carried away. Even though her usual birthday amount was only a quarter of what she had used last night, she had admitted never spending so much in a single outing before.

Kurumu suspected Moka had no concept of money. The girl had bought nine panties, a slip, a cute set of pajamas and four bras while also getting that dress she had been modeling for Tsukune along with two other outfits from the Clique. It was practically an entire wardrobe.

The major thing they had completely forgotten about was shoes. When she had mentioned it, neither of the other girls had cared much about the fashion of footwear. Even though she eventually convinced Nazohashi the value of a girl of short stature owning a good pair of heels, the class representative confessed to being frightened at the thought of spending any more than the thirty thousand she had already put on her father's credit card.

"You've been quiet today, Kurumu."

Kurumu glanced at Tsukune and smiled slightly. By the end of the night, it had looked like he was getting along with Morioka, even if that braggart was annoying and needed another one of Moka's power kicks to his head. Surprisingly Morioka had not made a big fuss about having to wait outside while they shopped at Bows and Strings.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Hell, why not?

"Those panties I bought yesterday are bothering me."

She smiled, content with his reaction. Noting his timid withdrawal, she hopped in closer to him, seizing up his arm. Without his jacket, she could easily feel the warmth of his arm through the thin dress shirt.

"Hey!"

As Moka protested and took hold of Tsukune's other arm, Nazohashi snorted.

"Are you an idiot? You're supposed to wash anything you buy from a store before wearing it."

Kurumu frowned.

"Why?"

"Because people try things on in stores."

Kurumu laughed.

"I don't think anyone was trying on panties."

"I… uh… you still should wash them. People touch those. It was not like they were in some air tight package."

Kurumu huffed, turning her nose away.

"I doubt washing them would make the issue go away."

Nazohashi smirked.

"Are you wearing those?"

Tsukune's interest swelled up as he swallowed.

"Those?"

"You want to see them?"

Nazohashi scowled, clutching her schoolbag by the handles.

"Ms. Kurono. I would suggest you save your flirting for less public places."

"Yea! And… and… I don't think Tsukune should be looking up your skirt."

Kurumu shrugged at Moka's protest.

"Who said anything about looking up my skirt? This thing is driving me crazy. I was thinking about taking it off."

She shivered with delight at the lust directed at her. Kurumu sighed, clutching tighter to him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You are an idiot. These skirts are way too short to be walking around without any panties on."

Kurumu stuck her tongue out.

"I bet Moka did not wear any of her new things today."

"Um… no. I didn't."

That had nothing to do with choice. It had been after nine when they finally got back to the dorms. Moka had gone straight to bed. When Kurumu had roused the vampire this morning, all her things were still in bags. Perhaps not wanting to go through the trouble of picking what to wear, Moka had settled for the stuff already neatly folded in her closet.

As they stepped out of the forest, Kurumu saw many students milling about the four boards flanking the perimeter wall. Two of these rectangular cork boards were stationed on each side. She could tell something had been tacked to the signs, causing her heart to sink. By the mixed expressions of joy and depression on the faces of the gathered students, Kurumu knew the assessment scores had been posted.

"You know what we need to do."

Nazohashi glanced over at her, mildly intrigued.

"Swimsuits. Moka doesn't even own one."

"But Moka… she can't swim."

Nazohashi frowned at Tsukune.

"She can't swim? I thought vampires were one of the most powerful creatures of the supernatural. Surely they could figure out swimming."

Moka pouted.

"I can't, Tora."

"I wonder what sort of swimsuit you own."

Nazohashi shrugged, turning away to approach the signs. As she wandered off, she pulled out the strap for her schoolbag to sling it about her shoulder.

"I didn't bring it with to school. No reason to."

Kurumu sighed as Moka separated from Tsukune to also get a look at the boards. Kurumu could not delay the truth any longer. She only hoped her score was higher than a collective one seventy five, though she might still end up taking supplementary classes for any subjects lower than a "C".

The first thing she noticed was that the list was not continuous. The faculty had decided to break things down by homerooms, which meant there were three lists posted on each board. Above each list was a large sign indicating which class the list pertained to. This made it much easier to find a name. Next to each name was the score and the respective ranking in the entire freshman grade.

Kurumu did not recognize a Mr. Gyousan, though since Mr. Umatobi's class was on the board, she guessed that all the history teachers were grouped together. Kurumu sighed again, noting that the first name on her class roster was Nazohashi with two thirty four and ninth overall. Right below her was Moka with two thirty one and thirteenth.

Nazohashi squealed as she hopped over to Moka. The vampire pouted at the boards, unaware that the class representative was about to hug her enthusiastically. Moka staggered a moment, but Nazohashi quickly drew back, capturing both the vampire's hands in hers.

"We're the top of class! That's amazing."

Kurumu bristled with jealousy as many boys started chiming in with remarks about Moka's beauty and her intelligence. She skimmed through the list, quickly finding Tsukune's name about halfway down their roster. He scored two hundred and ranked one twenty eighth.

Kurumu released Tsukune to present him to the celebrating girls, albeit it did seem like Moka was reluctantly going along with it.

"It's just an assessment. Tsukune had an average score."

Tsukune sighed, hanging his head. Nazohashi promptly stopped bouncing with Moka's hands. Letting Moka go, she shrugged.

"Well… maybe he doesn't test well. He did admit to testing poorly on his entrance exams."

Moka perked up.

"I would gladly help you study, Tsukune."

Tsukune looked up, favoring the vampire with a weak smile.

"Really? I would very much appreciate that."

"And in return, can I suck your blood?"

Kurumu thrust out a hand in front of Moka.

"There will be none of that. I'm sure you had plenty of blood yesterday at lunch."

Moka smiled wistfully, her emerald eyes glossing over.

"That was the juiciest ever…"

Moka's mouth hung slightly open, the tip of her tongue touching her fangs. Her eyes lazily drifted over to Tsukune. The vampire abruptly shook her head.

"But Tsukune's blood is still the best!"

"Have you noticed your ranking, Kurumu."

Kurumu was about to protest more about Moka's unreasonable requests, but realized Nazohashi had addressed her by first name again. Intrigued, she mildly glanced at the girl whom was regarding her with an apologetic smile. Confused, Kurumu looked up at the board.

"Well I'm sure I did better than some people. I mean we have people like Shirayuki-"

Two hundred seven while ranked ninety sixth. Better than Tsukune? That was unexpected.

"Well Genzouyaki-"

One eighty five for the rank of one eighty three. What the…? That girl slept through all the classes. There was no way she scored worse than her. Oh… there's Burumoto with only one more point and a rank of one seventy seven. There must be a lot of ties.

But glancing up the list gave her absolutely nothing beyond despair. Reluctantly she checked below Genzouyaki's name and found hers second to last in the class with a dismal one seventy eight and a rank of two hundred seventh. The only name below hers was Tamaishi with only four less points yet a whole sixteen places less. Many ties indeed and it looked like the order of ties was based off of alphabetical order.

"I'm… second to last?"

This sucked. Only three points over guaranteed she had failed at least one subject, if not two. She felt a tightness in her throat as she realized that her free time would certainly diminish.

"You could study with us."

Tsukune placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly, wanting his comfort.

"Ms. Kurono!"

Kurumu whimpered at the familiar voice, redirecting her attention to the twins closing in on her from the other side of the opening. She would guess the more energetic of the pair had to be Tarako.

"Ms. Kurono! It's Monday!"

Kurumu frowned, not recalling what that had to do with anything. While Tarako bounded in to stand in front of Tsukune, the other twin lingered at a safe distance from Moka. Tarako turned and favored Tsukune and Moka with a slight wave. Glancing back to her, the twin gnawed on her lip.

"Ms. Kurono? Do you think you could charm some boys to come to our pool?"

"Why would you do that, Kurumu?"

Kurumu glared at Moka. It was a good question that the vampire should probably think about before asking such a stupid thing. Kurumu had yet to hear a good reason to help Tarako out.

"I haven't done anything. Tarako asked if I would and I think I told her to not bother asking me until Monday."

Tarako nodded emphatically.

"And it is Monday."

Kurumu snorted. She gestured to her group, including Nazohashi.

"Funny, but I was just talking about swimsuits earlier. And it seems none of us have anything to wear to the pool."

Tarako pouted.

"Well… we do have school swimsuits somewhere. We might be able to find something in your sizes, though you could always lounge about the pool. We only need you to get some boys to go swimming with us."

"Why does she need you to get boys to go swimming?"

Kurumu sighed at Nazohashi's remark.

"Do you really have no idea what happened with the swimming club?"

"I heard that the boys were scared off because the club was a bunch of mermaids. I also heard that you two had a fight with them."

"That's precisely the reason why she wants me help. She hopes I will use my powers to convince a bunch of guys to become their victims."

Tarako straightened up as she pointed a finger to the sky.

"Victims is such a terrible word. There were no casualties."

Moka clutched Tsukune's arm protectively.

"Tsukune and I would have to decline. Right, Tsukune."

"Um… yeah."

Tarako waved her hand dismissively.

"It's not like you guys even have to come. We only need to borrow some life force. It replenishes after a day or two."

Kurumu sighed, feeling like this was going nowhere.

"Tarako. I don't think I could."

"But I know you can. You're a succubus."

Nazohashi clucked her tongue.

"Now, now, young lady. Talking about true forms is highly frowned upon."

"But you just said I was a mermaid seconds ago. Anyways, who are you?"

"You obviously lack manners. Normally it is custom to give your own name before demanding someone else's."

"It is? I'm Unabara Tarako."

"Nazohashi Tora. I am their class representative."

The twin brightened up, though her faint green eye stared off dreamily.

"Our class representative, Kazuki, is positively delicious. I wish he would swim with us. Have you met him?"

Nazohashi favored the girl with a bewildered expression.

"Which homeroom teacher is yours?"

"Ms. Kagome."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Hayate. He is very reserved unlike some people. Speaking of which, how did he do on the assessments? Top of your class?"

"I didn't look."

The girl regarded the boards and grinned.

"Oh! You got one point more than I did, Ms. Kurono. Haraka is still upset for being the lowest score in our class. But it can't be helped. She's always been the dumb one."

Nazohashi frowned.

"And… you're the smart one?"

Tarako brightened up, regarding something behind them. She clapped her hands together as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh! It's Ms. Ishigami!"

Kurumu had heard about the art teacher from Tsukune and Moka, though she had never seen the woman before. She turned aside, noting a tall, casual dressed woman walking through the crowd of students. The woman smiled, waved and carried herself like some sort of celebrity. Kurumu immediately felt something fake about this woman.

The woman wore a white garment that resembled a lab coat, since it had no buttons in the front. A smattering of black paint stained the sides of the coat, giving off a more eccentric air about the blonde woman. A black bandana was wrapped about her head, with blonde braids escaping the rag in a haphazard fashion.

The woman thrust one hand in a lab coat pocket while she smiled and gestured to a girl in the crowd. A blue blouse that zipped up from the bosom to the collar wrapped about her voluptuous torso. A long pair of ebony slacks stretched about her hips and down her legs. An ornamental, white belt circled her waist.

"Ms. Ishigami is so pretty and awesome! I wish I had her for a homeroom teacher."

Like their home economics teacher, Ms. Ishigami was not a homeroom teacher. The only thing she handled was her art elective and probably some club. She hardly deserved such attention from the students.

"I'm going to go talk with her! I'll check with you later, Ms. Kurono!"

"Hey, wait up!"

Tarako ran off with a slight skip to her step. Haraka favored them with a dubious glare before hurrying after her twin. It felt like many of the present students were taking the departure of Ms. Ishigami as a sign to head off to their respective classes.

Kurumu shook her head, glad that the twins were leaving her be for now. She imagined they would bring it up again in home economics, though with Shindou around, Kurumu felt she could summarily decline without civility.

Nazohashi had turned back to regard the board. The class representative was holding her notebook in her elbow while jotting something down. Intrigued, Kurumu moved in closer and noted that the girl was jotting down the order of names with the respective ranks.

"What are you doing, Tora?"

"I need to create a duty roster."

"Hey, look. It's that girl genius."

Kurumu hardly felt Nazohashi deserved such a compliment. She glanced about the crowd for the speaker, but noticed most of the students were looking off at a tall guy that had three other boys hovering behind him. The man was sneering at some little kid whom was wearing a tall, pointed hat.

Kurumu had noticed the little girl before, having assumed she was probably a child of one of the teachers. The kid also wore a black cape with white trim that was tied with a dark purple bow at the base of the stiff collar.

"She's getting picked on by the class representative again. It's no surprise since she dressed like that."

Confused, Kurumu tapped Nazohashi's shoulder. She gestured at the group of dark haired boys accosting the little girl.

"Who is that over there?"

Nazohashi glanced over at the altercation. The tall man with the bleach blond hair had strong features and a swarthy tan. With a sneer, he shoved the little girl on the shoulder, nearly causing the girl to topple.

One of the thugs sported his hair shaved along the sides with the center long and greasy. The boy snickered while the other two lackeys watched the crowd.

"That is Mr. Wanibuchi, though I don't recognize any of the guys with him. He's the class representative for Ms. Sunao. As for the little girl, I would guess she is Sendou. He complains about her causing trouble for the class."

Suddenly a rock hopped up from the ground and struck the blond guy in the back of the head. The little girl laughed but her eyes went wide when the man reached for her.

"Stop!"

Moka rushed in, throwing her arms out wide as she stepped between the two.

"I cannot allow this. There is no reason to resort to violence."

Noting how starry eyed Tsukune got over Moka's declaration, Kurumu pouted. The vampire was playing on Tsukune's anger yesterday over how things were settled among monsters. Kurumu had half a mind to jump in there to at least scold Moka for making such an obvious ploy, though it bothered her that she had not even thought to stop it.

"I told him he should turn the matter over to the student police if she is breaking any rules. It's not like he doesn't have a member in his class."

"Member?"

"My neighbor, Ms. Deshi. You remember DeDe? She's also in that class."

"So… is she a trouble maker?"

Nazohashi shrugged, putting away her notebook and mechanical pencil. The crisis clearly had been averted, as the angry blonde walked off with his cronies in tow. Tsukune was walking over, likely to congratulate Moka over being such a nice person.

"Her clothes are an obvious violation, but she's so tiny. There might not be a school uniform available in her size."

Kurumu sighed, shaking her head. Clearly associating with this little girl was only going to cause them more trouble.

"But the hat and cape…"

"I know. Clear violation but I heard she challenged Ms. Sunao on the first day to show a rule that stated she could not wear such things in case of rain."

"Rain? That's not rain gear."

"It is Ms. Sunao we are talking about. Sendou clearly is a trouble maker, but she has not been caught doing anything wrong. Mr. Wanibuchi has been looking for a reason to suspend her since she humiliated him on the first day of class."

"How did she do that?"

"I don't know. How about we look at her class scores. I want to see how some of the other students I know did."

Nazohashi wandered over to the next board which featured all of the Japanese instructors. As this only brought her closer to Tsukune, Kurumu tagged along with a mild look at the board. She might have heard of Mr. Hirojima, but Mr. Sawayaka was a new name. It hardly mattered as she doubted she knew anybody from either class.

"You know, of two hundred seventy seven students, only six did not take the exam."

Kurumu wondered where Nazohashi had pulled that from, but noticed at the bottom of Sunao's list was a statement on how many students took the exam.

"Is there a point to that?"

"Just thinking it a little sad that you scored in the bottom quarter of the class. I didn't think you were that stupid."

Kurumu scowled, backhanding the girl's shoulder. Nazohashi flinched, but smirked as she scooted away a step.

"There. Sendou Yukari has a perfect score and ranked first in our class."

"Perfect score?! But she's just a kid."

"Obviously any child that age in high school is here because they are exceptionally smart. Look, Ms. Deshi scored five points less and took the second spot in our class. That's a little annoying."

"Huh? How is that more annoying than losing to a little kid. How old is she anyways?"

"I heard Ms. Sendou just turned eleven a month or so ago. Don't you find it more insulting that a foreigner scored second highest in our grade? Ms. Deshi doesn't even speak the language very well."

"I thought you two were friends."

Nazohashi huffed.

"I still expected to score higher than her."

Kurumu shrugged, figuring any transfer student probably had to know a lot to be accepted. She glanced down the roster for the class, spying Wanibuchi as the eighth name in that class with an overall rank of sixty seven. Though she was in no position to say so, that did seem a rather low rank for someone representing a class.

"We should get to class."

Kurumu nodded, glancing over to where she had last seen Tsukune, but both him and the vampire were gone. She frowned but did not spy the pair anywhere.

"Yea, I guess so."

She figured the two had noticed the time and headed for class. It would have been nice if they had waited up for her, but she was with Nazohashi. The abandonment had probably been justified by that reason.

Kurumu sighed. She supposed Nazohashi was not the worst person to be around, but it hardly seemed right that her boyfriend had walked off with another girl, friend or not. She would have to have some words with Tsukune.

* * *

Kurumu groaned, planting her head on her desk. She was never going to have that talk with Tsukune at this rate since Moka was stubbornly sticking around for every minute of this lunch hour. And with him sitting diagonally from her, passing notes in class would be too obtrusive.

This was one of those days she wished she had stayed in bed. Ms. Nekonome had spoken briefly over the assessments, letting them know that the homeroom teacher was responsible for catching those students up that scored less than seventy percent in any subject. The extra course would be held on Saturday mornings and would be concluded at the end of the trimester if they did well enough on their exams.

It was humiliating to have her name called out, though thankfully she was not the only student to suffer extra schooling. After listing all six of them, Ms. Nekonome had quickly clarified that the failure was primarily in the English assessment so the rest of them could stop snickering because it was a common issue in the academy.

While Kurumu was not too surprised Tamaishi and Genzouyaki would be sharing Saturdays with her, she had not suspected Burumoto or the girl in the front of Moka's row to also be in her extra class. Hanetsume was her name? Heck, she would have expected Hedoyami before Hanetsume.

They did get the other groaner though. That guy from her row was named Yamazaru. They was nothing too remarkable about the stocky fellow with the stringy black hair and the small, dark eyes. He did have what she would call a flat nose, as if he had fallen on his face repeatedly.

Smiling, Moka stood up.

"I'm going to get another juice. Want to come with me?"

Kurumu groaned, glancing at her wrist. There was not even ten minutes before the bell. Tsukune was already getting up.

"Moka, can't you go by yourself for something?"

"What?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Kurumu."

Kurumu huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back in her chair.

"She doesn't need an escort, Tsukune. I should be entitled to some alone time with my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend!"

Kurumu scowled at the vampire.

"And he's yours?"

Tsukune laughed, imposing himself between them during that intense moment.

"Why don't we all go together?"

"Why can't Moka go by herself?"

There was a pause as the vampire considered her words.

"I guess I don't really need another juice."

Kurumu sighed, holding her head.

"That's not the point. What the hell do you think I'm going to do with him, Moka? It's like you don't trust me at all."

Moka pouted, glancing aside. Forcing a smile, the vampire turned away.

"I'll be right back."

Kurumu hated how this made her feel like she was a villain, but that girl needed to get a clue. Moka could deny the relationship Kurumu had with Tsukune all day long but it would not make that relationship disappear. Unless Moka was willing to make a similar claim, she had no business interfering.

Once Moka had left the classroom, Tsukune sighed heavily.

"That was harsh."

Kurumu scowled, turning her attention to the window.

"Don't you say that. It's your fault because you won't establish boundaries."

"Boundaries? We're just friends."

"Really? In junior high, did you hang out with your guy friends as much?"

When Tsukune failed to answer right away, Kurumu sighed and glanced back to his shoulder. She could tell her question troubled him, since clearly he could not reassure her this was a mere friendship.

"I want you to stop letting her suck your blood."

Tsukune's mood darkened.

"It's not like she does it that often now. She hasn't done it once since Morioka made that scene in the gym."

"Good. It hurts anyways, so I can't believe you were letting her do that."

"Hurts? Half the time she wouldn't even leave a mark if I held still."

Kurumu scowled.

"Are you joking? I don't care if you are going to act tough or not about it. I don't want you doing it."

Tsukune sighed, hanging his head.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. I guess she can use anyone for blood when it comes down to it."

Kurumu grimaced, caring little for his somber tone. Feeling guilty, she slipped out of her chair. Sensing he was off guard, she darted in and wrapped her arms about his torso. He stiffened as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Kurumu?"

He tried to pull away, but she only held on tighter. She could feel a familiar desire slowly build within him.

"Moka needs friends, Tsukune. Can't you just leave it at that?"

"But we are just friends!"

"Then stop worrying over her drinking your blood. It's nothing special."

"I… it's just… she said I was her first."

Kurumu smiled at the remark. Surely that was an impossibility. Vampires needed blood just like she needed the attention of men. Tsukune had probably misunderstood Moka.

Kurumu drew her head back, turning to kiss gently at his throat. She giggled at his startled reaction, but loved how it stirred up his interest. Wiggling her hips, she rubbed her chest upon his.

"Don't be silly, Tsukune. She's too old for you to be her first."

"I… you're right."

And then he held her. While his grip about her shoulders was awkward, it was an honest moment. It felt so warm and wonderful. She closed her eyes, pressing firmly against him as she tried to remain still. She wanted him.

"Tsukune. I love you."

He let go of her, taking a step back. Kurumu relaxed her own grip, settling to rest her palms upon his sides.

"How? I don't understand how you can say such a thing so easily."

"Because it's true."

"But we barely know each other."

Kurumu giggled. The first of the bells rang, so they had only five minutes before the class began. She had not noticed before, but a couple students had already returned. Tomisaki was grinning and exchanging words with Dokiniji while Chousei and Natsudera promptly walked in the class.

Eyes meeting briefly, Kurumu shared a friendly wave with the sprite. Placing her hand back on his side with a gentle rub, she smiled up at him.

"I imagine that's how every relationship starts, Tsukune. It's not the knowing but the desire to know."

"I guess that makes sense."

Kurumu grinned, noticing Hiboshi walk in with Irewata and the tall girl. Not minding an audience, Kurumu stepped back in to place another small kiss on his throat. She pouted as he promptly drew back with enough force to escape her lax grip. Letting her hands fall to her waist, she clasped them together at the hem of her skirt and cocked her head aside.

Tsukune was flush, nervously looking at the doors.

"We really shouldn't be doing this. Moka could come back any second."

Kurumu sighed, moving her hands behind her. She thrust her shoulders back and rocked on her heels to capture his attention. She grinned at her success, though aware Tsukune was not the only male in the room to have noticed her efforts.

"You know, I couldn't find any bras in my size last night."

She could feel his sexual anxiety rising.

"You mentioned this last night."

She smiled at a naughty thought.

"When do you do laundry?"

"Huh?"

"During the school week. Is it every other day?"

Tsukune laughed nervously.

"Um… no. I've been thinking I should wear some things twice so I only have to do laundry twice. I did the every other thing the first week and it was too much of a hassle."

"So… Wednesday then?"

"Probably."

"Then how about I show you everything when we do laundry together."

Tsukune gagged, his desire for her spiking. The sudden rush had her body tingling with excitement.

"Uh… I don't know about that."

Kurumu giggled, hopping in closer. She saw him tense up, his hands held up almost defensively, but she was fine with that. It made it easier to snatch up one of his hands in hers as she smiled at him.

"You're being silly, Tsukune. I'm not going to show you anything while I'm wearing it. Unless you really want me to."

Tsukune smiled weakly.

"I guess I can manage."

There was some hearty laughter coming from the hallway that Kurumu recognized. Letting go of his hands, she regarded the back door. As expected, Burumoto strolled through the opening, his expression jovial as he playfully slugged the shoulder of the more serious Tamaishi.

"You have to admit that was sexy, even if it was an eleven year old."

Tamaishi shrugged with his usual dour expression.

"I don't see the attraction."

Burumoto stopped at Tamaishi's desk, gesturing broadly.

"It's two girls going at it. Any hot blooded man would be thinking how nice it would be to be in on that."

Tamaishi huffed, sitting down heavily at his desk.

"Not when one is a little girl."

Burumoto nodded.

"I know, but it is Akashiya."

Kurumu's interest perked up at the mention of Moka. She was about to ask what he was talking about when a very flush vampire slipped through the back door. Moka was holding a can of juice in her hand as she quietly crossed the room, her presence silencing Burumoto's glib tongue.

"Talk later."

Tamaishi grunted at Burumoto. The young man stepped lightly to squeeze between Saizou's vacant desk and the one in front of it. He smirked at Kurumu with a slight nod before taking his seat.

Figuring it was past time for it, Kurumu grabbed her desk and scooted it back in place. Following her example, Tsukune picked up his desk and turned it about to face the front. Grabbing her chair, Kurumu smiled at the vampire.

"Hey? You okay?"

The vampire smiled meekly, setting her drink on her desk while taking her seat.

"I think I might have a closer understanding of Tsukune now."

Kurumu had a vague idea that something had happened between Moka and that little girl, but could not fathom how that had anything to do with Tsukune. Deciding to let the issue drop, Kurumu sat down.

Glancing about, she mildly noticed Shirayuki had quietly slipped in. She favored her neighbor with a small wave and the girl smiled back. Kurumu had not thought much about it, but Shirayuki was also clearly in violation of the school rules when it came to the outfit. Sure, she had an acceptable skirt but even the little kid had managed to comply with that part of the dress code. And there was no way the school did not have something in Shirayuki's size. Kurumu wondered if she should say anything about it.

"Quickly! Order! Order!"

The students chuckled at the customary arrival of the scatterbrained science teacher. The redheaded Yougan with the broomstick hair promptly threw his hand in the air, though he did not wait for permission to speak.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, hold the mustard."

The platinum blond kid next to Yougan snickered.

"I already ate lunch, Mr. Hakuru."

Mr. Hakuru scowled, waving his hand dismissively at the boys. The spiky white haired man had a slight hobble to his step as he made his way to the podium. He was not a very tall man, though his sparkling ruby eyes spoke of a madness best not questioned. He slammed his fist on the podium at the exact moment of the second bell.

"Thank you, Mr. Ikazuchi. Lunch is over. Now that those wretched exams are behind us, we can finally start to get serious in this class."

By this point, every student was seated. Some were getting out notebooks when a slight movement caught Kurumu's eye. Genzouyaki stealthily slipped through the door and into her seat.

"As you may know, not a single student failed the science portion of the assessment, so I have no cause to hold back. As promised, we will be having a lab once a week for the rest of the semester."

Dokiniji quickly raised her hand. Mr. Hakuru grumbled something, but gestured for the blond to voice her question.

"Mr. Hakuru. Will we be having labs on exam weeks?"

"The score for your exam will be a combination of your lab that week and the written portion. I see no value in science that is only known through a sheet of paper. Experience comes from experimentation."

Yougan leaned closer to Ikazuchi.

"That's what my father said."

Ikazuchi was not the only student to chuckle at the poorly whispered remark. Mr. Hakuru scowled, slamming his fist on the podium once more.

"I decided it would be best to assign your lab partners, since some of you clearly won't work well together."

Kurumu would swear those two had some sort of invisible cue cards, since Hedoyami and Yamazaru groaned in perfect unison. Not that she disagreed with their sentiment, since she would hate to get thrown in a group with them.

"For the sake of simplicity, I found that an alphabetical order worked best. As space is limited, each group will consist of three students. You will decide among your group whom will be your leader though each of you will be responsible for turning in a copy of your assignment."

The girl in the front of Kurumu's row quickly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Tobuyoku?"

"Can we trade partners? I would prefer to be in whatever group Hatoko is in."

Mr. Hakuru sneered. He pulled out a folded paper he had stuffed in his dingy white lab coat. Placing it on the podium, he smoothed it out.

"Alphabetical. No exceptions. Lab Station One shall be Ms. Akashiya, Mr. Aono and Ms. Arashimideru."

Kurumu threw her hand up immediately. She had no clue whom she would end up with, but she certainly could not approve of this roster.

"What is it now?"

As intimidating as his scowl was, it was the sudden interest of the entire class that had her nervous. She had no idea how she could protest this.

"Uh… since I… yea."

"Ms. Kurono. Would you please not waste our time."

She had to say something that resembled a logical complaint. It was not like she was going to be his girlfriend forever. Eventually they would marry and she would take his name, so technically she should be in his group.

"Since I'm going to marry Tsukune, shouldn't I be in his group?"

"Kurumu!"

The laughter from several students had her quickly bow her head in shame. Had it really been that stupid? She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as even the teacher cackled with amusement.

"Short of that happening in the next week or so, I think you should remain in the group I assign you. That would be Lab Station Five with Mr. Izanai and Ms. Natsudera."

Kurumu had no idea which guy was Izanai, but by now there were not too many unfamiliar faces in the class. She wondered if he was the guy sitting in front of Shirayuki. Even if it was, she liked the idea of trading partners, since she had almost landed in a group with Nazohashi.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes. Once I call out your group, I want you to walk over to the lab where we will continue our class. We will only be using this classroom on Mondays and Fridays from here on out."

Mr. Hakuru paused for a moment. Frowning, he gestured to the back row.

"Mr. Aono, Ms. Akashiya and Ms. Arashimideru. You may go now."

Tsukune promptly got up from his chair and bowed apologetically.

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Lab Station Two will be Mr. Burumoto, Ms. Chousei and Ms. Dokiniji."

Burumoto grinned, with a slight shake of his fist. The young man grabbed up his notebook and got to his feet.

"Lab Station Three is Ms. Genzouyaki, Ms. Hanetsume and Mr. Hedoyami."

For some reason, watching Hedoyami make a similar gesture caused Kurumu to shudder with revulsion. Those poor girls. Mr. Hakuru paused, allowing Hedoyami enough time to waddle across the front of the class so as not to obstruct the podium or the doorway.

"Lab Station Four is Ms. Hiboshi, Mr. Ikazuchi and Ms. Irewata."

That was clearly a mistake, though Kurumu suddenly wondered why it felt like every group had more girls than boys. She would have sworn that they had a more even distribution. Then again, Saizou was gone. Recalling his last name, she suddenly was very relieved that guy had been expelled.

"Lab Station Five is… oh. You three should have already left. Move along."

Her only save from further embarrassment was that Natsudera was still here. She still had no idea whom Izanai was, so the guy might have already left. She did note that the guy in front of Shirayuki was not budging. Pulling a notebook from her schoolbag, she got up and started for the door.

"Lab Station Six will be Ms. Nazohashi, Ms. Shirayuki and Mr. Takurami."

Kurumu smirked as she stepped out into the hallway. Now that she thought about it, she probably should let Nazohashi speak to Shirayuki about the dress code. It was technically her responsibility.

* * *

Kurumu leaned against her palm, trying not to yawn during her final class of the day. Other than those few minutes alone with Tsukune, this day had been a total disappointment. She wished the bell would ring so she could move along to the club portion of the day, though she imagined Morioka would find a way to ruin that for her.

She had quickly noticed that the last two stations for their class had only one girl among five boys. Natsudera had been mildly inquisitive about the seriousness of the claim on Tsukune. Thinking that the girl would only doubt her sincerity, Kurumu had admitted that it had only been a week and she did not like the fact that Moka was going to be with Tsukune. Natsudera had made an annoying remark about Moka being able to do better, which had effectively ended further conversation between them.

Izanai had turned out to be that tall kid that was seated behind Nazohashi. He had a clean cut look with glossy black hair, the darkest blue eyes and strong, prominent features. The only downside was he had that same confident air about him that Morioka possessed. The guy even had the audacity to use his class rank as grounds for being their team leader.

The best thing about being in the lab was it drastically shortened the travel to home economics. The two classes were in the same wing and the same floor, so it was less than a half minute walk.

Despite having more time for idle banter, Kurumu had decided against bringing up dress code when talking with Shirayuki. Instead she had talked about school in general and how things were going for the reclusive girl.

Shirayuki had not said much about school, not really caring about her scores. She claimed she had not seen the boards this morning. The only interesting thing the girl had admitted to was that she planned to join the drama club Ms. Hitori sponsored. Apparently Sakamori had convinced Shirayuki to join the club with her.

Surprisingly the twins had not bothered her, sparing her the trouble of declining Tarako's offer. Kurumu still did not see why Tarako was so desperate to help her seniors get pregnant. She was starting to suspect there was more to the story than what that girl was talking about.

She had been mildly disappointed with the locker room. Even though she was certain her admirer was Morioka and she really did not want him looking at her, his absence meant he was not looking at Moka either. For some reason the notion that he had given up on Moka bothered her, even if she did not think he was good enough for her friend.

She had noticed that the little kid was not part of her gym class, which had likely played into her earlier preconceptions of the girl not being a student. Other than that, there had been nothing special about the hour leading up to this. Kurumu sighed, wondering when this would be over.

"Oh, dear, look at the time."

Kurumu lifted her head up, turning her wrist to do that.

"Before anyone runs out the door, I want everyone to listen to your class representative. The duty rosters were to be assigned today."

Kurumu had half a mind to throw a shoe at the groaners, though she probably would not want it back if she managed to hit Hedoyami's slimy hair.

"Ms. Nazohashi."

The girl stiffly got to her feet, holding the black notebook she had been jotting in this morning. Nazohashi quickly moved to stand next to the podium, taking a visible swallow as she opened her notes.

"As some may know, part of our independence and school pride is taking care of the place where we learn. At the end of each school day, our classroom is to be cleaned by the students. This should involve sweeping up the floor, cleaning the boards and possibly the windows."

"Some of us have practice. We can't be wasting our time doing this."

Nazohashi frowned at Yougan.

"This should only take a few minutes and I'm assigning this in pairs. Every coach knows about classroom duties so it's not going to be a surprise."

Kurumu perked up at the mention of pairing. Surely Nazohashi would be kind enough to pair her with Tsukune. Nazohashi had never challenged her status as Tsukune's girlfriend.

"So… there are twelve pairs. That's only going to be like two times a month to clean the room. I'm going to write this week's pairings on the board, so you can notify your coaches, club leaders, whatever."

The bell rang. Ms. Nekonome promptly closed her portfolio, smiling as she quietly slipped out of the room while Nazohashi started scrawling names on the board. Several students decided to follow the teacher's example, slipping out the back door before Nazohashi could finish up.

Nazohashi turned about, frowning at the class. She cleared her throat.

"Rise."

Many had already done so, but her firm tone drew attention.

"Bow. Dismissed."

Nazohashi promptly pointed at the board.

"Tamaishi. You and I are going to be responsible for tomorrow, so you need to let Mr. Yotsuba know. Everyone else make sure to check the board."

Kurumu quickly moved up her aisle. She stepped around Ikazuchi, touching his side as she deftly slipped by. Aware that she had his attention, Kurumu ignored him as she continued up the aisle. Thankfully Hedoyami was getting out from his desk on the window side, since Yamazaru was easier to slip around. Luckily the stocky boy was still seated, allowing her to pass by him without issue.

She had not picked up on it before, but both of the girls in the front row sort of reminded Kurumu of Ms. Hitori. It was something about their eyes. They had that same golden look to them with a vertical slit of blackness in the center. She had to wonder if the two actually had known each other prior to coming to this academy, since they seemed to have hit it off very well. It would not surprise Kurumu if the two turned out to have the same true form.

Hanetsume had her long, chestnut hair done up in a high ponytail that had a blue ribbon wrapped tightly up a solid ten or so centimeters from the base. She also had long, sweeping bangs that were pushed up by a black band wrapped about the girl's forehead and also clipped the top of her ears.

Kurumu offered the two a mild wave as she passed, making her way straight to the board. Tomisaki was hovering nearby and Yamabato came up to join him. The redhead looked mildly disappointed.

Glancing at the names, Kurumu saw that Tomisaki had been paired with Burumoto for Friday. She felt a bit sorry for Genzouyaki, seeing how the girl got stuck with Hiboshi for Thursday. Wednesday looked to be Yamazaru with Izanai.

Kurumu pouted at today's pairing. She promptly walked over to Nazohashi's desk, slapping her palms down on the surface to catch the girl's attention.

"Are these pairs permanent?"

Nazohashi paused for a moment. Slipping her things into her schoolbag, she nodded.

"I don't see a reason why to change those pairs. You two are friends."

"Well, who did you pair with Tsukune?"

Nazohashi pulled the familiar pink and green notebook from her schoolbag. She pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I haven't really thought of all the pairs yet. I just based the first five off the rankings in the class, since that worked."

"What?"

"Since I'm the highest, I paired myself with the lowest. When I saw Moka was second and you were second, I knew it wasn't a bad idea to go about pairing things that way."

"And you think that will actually work? What about Hedoyami? Because that would be cruel if you paired him with a girl."

"I didn't look past the first week. I'll worry about that later."

Kurumu pouted.

"I guess we should get to cleaning the class then?"

Nazohashi glanced about the class.

"I'd probably wait till the rest of the class leaves. Don't act like it's that big of a deal. I'm not going anywhere so I can help if I must and I doubt Mr. Aono is going anywhere."

Despite the reassurances, Kurumu disliked being paired with Moka for the rest of the school year. It bothered her even more that she had no idea whom Tsukune was going to end up with. As much as she wanted to complain, she doubted Nazohashi was in the mood to listen to it.

Once the class was emptied, Kurumu set about the task of cleaning without bothering to tell Moka the situation. Eventually Nazohashi went to the back of the classroom to tell the others about the arrangement. With all four of them working on the task, they were almost finished by the time Morioka arrived with a curious expression on his face.

While he clearly was intrigued at what they were doing, Kurumu wondered what the staff wielding girl lingering at the doorway was doing. The girl had slipped in with Morioka but had remained rather conspicuously at the door. Her mild, empty smile did not feel very encouraging.

Morioka walked over to the podium, leaning up against it. He waited for them to finish up, only sparing a quick greeting with Nazohashi. Once Kurumu set aside the broom, the werewolf deliberately cleared his throat for attention.

"I'm sure you have all noticed today that our posters were taken down."

Kurumu frowned, glancing to the board. She actually had not noticed.

Rolling his eyes, Morioka gestured towards DeDe.

"This young lady here represents the student police. Apparently looking for missing people is against school policy."

The girl frowned, shaking her head vehemently.

"No. Posters must be approved by student council. Very troublesome. Spent much time yesterday taking them down."

Morioka sighed, holding his hands out in defeat.

"Anyways, we can't be putting up posters without consent."

"I'm sure we could get the student council's permission."

"I already asked the president earlier today and he declined even the idea of me speaking with the council."

DeDe held up a finger.

"Matter best left to faculty. Students focus on being students."

Nazohashi frowned.

"So what are you doing here anyways?"

Morioka leaned on the podium, smirking at the ponytailed girl.

"She's here to monitor our activities."

"What?!"

DeDe shook her head animatedly, waving a hand.

"No, no. Not true. Here to help."

"You don't need to play it down, little lady. This club is all about truth and honesty. Just tell it how it is."

Her narrow eyes opened as she frowned.

"But is true. Was asked since familiar to watch over and keep out of trouble."

Morioka raised a brow.

"Familiar?"

Nazohashi frowned.

"What do you mean by trouble?"

DeDe offered a shrug as response.

Kurumu found it odd that DeDe had practically admitted to the thing Morioka had accused her of. Guessing the girl misunderstood something, Kurumu sighed and gestured at the foreigner.

"Nazohashi and her live on the same floor. So I guess that's what she meant by familiar, right?"

Morioka grinned.

"A freshmen? That would be why her face is new."

DeDe frowned.

"New?"

"I guess even the student police would have to recruit new members. I'm surprised they sent a little lamb to do their dirty work."

The girl's frown deepened.

"Not understand."

"Keeping out of trouble is impossible for any group pursuing the truth. No more posters, but we will continue our investigation."

DeDe shrugged.

"Have no issue. Do as must."

Morioka snickered, regarding them.

"Getting back to business, it would seem our killer has claimed a fourth victim. Another freshman girl, Ms. Kisurusu from Ms. Zaiten's homeroom, was last seen at her archery practice on Saturday."

Nazohashi grimaced.

"Please don't say it like that. It makes it sound like there's no hope for these girls."

"With every passing day, I'd say them being found alive is less likely."

Moka held up her fists with enthusiasm.

"We have to stop this person before any more girls disappear."

Tsukune held his hand up though there was no reason. Apparently realizing this, he spoke up.

"Senior. Is there any pattern to the attacks?"

Morioka sighed.

"Unfortunately, these girls simply vanish. There really is no connection at all to the other victims."

He smirked over at the unwanted visitor.

"Thanks to our posters, one of the girls living on the Kisurusu's floor noticed her absence over the weekend and worried it might be related to the other missing girls. This was promptly reported to the faculty when Ms. Kisurusu failed to appear for classes today."

The foreigner wagged her hand dismissively.

"Not say not effective. Not approved."

"Hopefully enough people saw the posters on Friday and Saturday so no other girls go missing without being connected to this incident. Chances are that these incidents will not get directly reported to us, so either I or Tora will have to harass the student council for information regarding future disappearances."

"It's… Nazohashi."

"I don't expect them to be forthcoming. The only reason I found out about this last girl was because I asked about our posters being taken down. Seems everyone is content letting the faculty handle the investigation."

Kurumu scowled.

"Why isn't this turned over to the police?"

Morioka chuckled.

"What police? The town of Mononoke doesn't have anything resembling a police organization. The faculty handles everything within the school and for the town."

Nazohashi frowned.

"But… isn't that stupid. This place is dangerous."

Morioka shrugged.

"Believe it or not, a good portion of the faculty are powerful monsters. They should be able to handle most issues, assuming they can find the culprit."

"Or want to find them."

Morioka grinned, pointing at Kurumu for her remark.

"That could be the issue. That is why I don't want to leave this in the faculty's hands."

Kurumu smirked.

"So where were you Saturday night?"

"Huh?"

"I know you were here at the school with Nazohashi for some time. At what point did you part ways to do your dirty work?"

Morioka rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm surprised you are still thinking such nonsense. We need to be taking this seriously."

Moka tapped a finger to her cheek.

"That is a good question. You were on campus."

Morioka laughed nervously.

"Guys, she's only kidding. Nobody investigating a crime really is the one committing the crime. That's only stuff from movies to entertain you."

"It's okay. Senior is okay."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Nazohashi. The girl was looking at the floor.

"If the girl went missing before dinner on Saturday, then I can vouch he was with me the entire time. We left the campus together."

Morioka scowled.

"You didn't have to say anything. She was only trying to provoke me. I doubt she would believe I did it even if I said I did."

Kurumu shrugged.

"I don't know. I might believe that."

His scowl deepening, Morioka walked away from the podium.

"Well, that was all I really had for the club today. You guys can handle the rest of the articles."

Kurumu held her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh at how easily she had riled him up. The werewolf thrust his hands in his pockets and stormed out the door, barely giving the foreigner a glance. The girl watched him pass and waited a couple moments before slipping out after him. With both gone, it felt like a heavy weight had been removed.

Nazohashi timidly walked over to the podium, glancing at the door. Sighing, she set her notebook down and turned a couple pages.

"Well… main article aside, we do have a lot of other things to account for."

Kurumu smiled as the girl started to discuss the finer details of what they would be putting in this paper. In a way, it almost sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Author Notes:

First off, I gave up on the scene for Bows and Strings because the last chapter already had turned out so long. Besides, I felt a page or so summary of what happened was better than trying to guess how three fifteen year old girls would shop in a lingerie store. It would have been the first time any of the girls had stepped in such a store, and I felt like I had milked the awkwardness of that day enough already.

Next is money. I'm not sure if anyone realizes the value of a million yen, but for reference, Nazohashi's card has a limit of a hundred thousand which is roughly a thousand in US currency. I'll get to explaining things later as to how Moka has failed to have an assortment of nice things when she clearly had the resources to get just about anything she ever wanted.

I figured the assessments were a collection of five exams worth fifty points each, so Tsukune scored a perfect eighty percent since I'm guessing he was meant to be the picture of mediocrity. By all accounts, it looked like Kurumu is supposed to be a struggling student, so I dropped her into the bottom of the class.

Finally the grand entrance of Yukari Sendou and Kurumu was not close enough to pick up a single line. Short of being in her class, I doubt many students would suspect Yukari as being an actual student of the academy. I saw no indication that she was in gym, honestly thinking it would be unfair to throw an eleven year old into a class full of girls five years older than her. And since Yukari makes her own lunches and stays in her class, the girl is not often seen wandering campus.

I will be using supplementary courses for Kurumu for the rest of the trimester, since I figured the school would attempt to do their best at helping their students have an education that could pass reasonably in human society. This does cut down on some of Kurumu's free time.

At this point, I think every student in her class has been named and described. While she has not spoken with half the class, Kurumu is familiar with each of them to an extent and I like the idea of having her slowly start to be more friendly to each of them. I know there may be some question as to why I'm putting such effort into these background characters, but these are the kids that will be voting for Tsukune to represent them later on.

I probably could have done a scene in the home economics, but there would only have been a couple important lines from Shirayuki and a lot of nonsense from Sakamori and the girls from the adjacent station. I felt it better to summarize what Kurumu thought was important from that class instead of dragging through a conversation what likely would have ran away from me.

I figured sooner or later I would have to mention a duty roster, since most Japanese schools have one. I liked the idea of having Moka and Kurumu stuck as cleaning partners. As Kurumu pointed out, Nazohashi would not be so cruel as to pair a girl with Hedoyami, so the girl will deviate from the method that had conveniently worked for the first five days.

Again, I am deviating from the Canon with having the student police taking a more active role in things. I hope nobody minds much since it only deepens the politics within the school and some of the side characters.

Now it's time to actually give Yukari some lines.


	16. Mischief with Magic

Kurumu smiled at Tsukune as she set her tray down across from him since Moka had already claimed the open spot next to him. Not that she would have wanted it since she felt this was the appropriate place for his girlfriend to sit. The only real benefit to sitting beside him was that she could be close to him without putting in the effort of avoiding his gaze.

It did seem like Tsukune was becoming more sociable. On his right, the slick haired Yamabato was putting away the last morsels of breakfast. The young man acknowledged her arrival with a slight nod of his head.

As Kurumu set her food down and politely thanked nobody in particular for the meal, Nazohashi gestured to the taller boy across from her.

"Mr. Yamabato has offered to help us with any additional pictures we may need for our paper."

"It's no trouble at all. Don't expect anything special though. I only have an old digital camera."

Kurumu frowned as she split her sticks.

"You are in the film club. Don't you have access to other equipment?"

"It's not a photography club. Though some of the guys do have some interesting stuff."

Yamabato frowned, snapping his fingers. He shook his head.

"I don't remember his name, but there is this blond kid that is always walking around with his camera. Very nice piece. He's in Hirojima's class."

Kurumu shrugged, not really caring. From what they had discussed yesterday, she doubted they would need a whole lot of pictures. Their printer did not possess color capabilities, so they would have to rely on headlines to draw in attention instead of some flashy image.

As newspapers were folded and double sided, their page count would always be divisible by four. Nazohashi felt they had enough interest to give the last page and a half to advertisements. The girl already had plans with Morioka to return to the vendors that had shown interest to pin down exactly what sort of ad and costs would be acceptable. Without her around, there was little point showing up for club.

Recognizing that black and white killed all her initial ideas, Kurumu had conceded against having a fashion section. They had settled on dividing the paper up into sections involving academics, athletics, community and clubs. Instead of having each of them tackle an entire section, they had agreed it would be more interesting if everyone came up with at least one story for the respective sections.

Nazohashi had insisted leaving the final half page as a list of contacts for the readers. It was her hopes that students would contact them with future story ideas and requests so they would not have to go through this whole struggle every time they started an issue.

Obviously most of their ideas remained vague, but Tsukune had suggested having a spotlight on a whole club since they had already mentioned the idea of interviewing a faculty member. He had used the Judo club as an example simply because his neighbor was part of it.

The big thing Nazohashi had stressed was asking around for popular opinion. Basically for the next couple days, they were to ask random students about what was wanted to be seen in a newspaper.

Kurumu had worried this would be some boring survey, but she had been reassured that she was free to ask whatever questions she wanted. Unfortunately this made her feel completely directionless. She had no clue what she was going to ask even after spending most the night trying to think up good questions.

Kurumu whimpered at a thought, gesturing at Tsukune with her chopstick.

"We forgot to get pictures."

"Huh?"

"At Mononoke. We didn't take pictures for your parents."

Tsukune nodded with sudden comprehension.

"Right. I forgot we were going to do that."

Kurumu pouted, regarding the vampire with disappointment. She could hardly believe all of them forgot about something so important.

Moka failed to notice the look or even acknowledge the conversation. The vampire was slowly but steadily stuffing wads of rice into her mouth. Her eyes were barely open as she rested her elbow on the table with her head propped up on her palm. Her jaw moved slightly with each chew.

"Sending pictures home? I saw a polaroid in our storage room."

Kurumu frowned at Nazohashi's remark.

"But only Morioka has keys to that."

"Oh, that's right. We need to have him make a spare set for when he's not around."

"If you guys just want a polaroid, I can do that too."

Kurumu smiled at Yamabato.

"I thought you said you had a digital."

"I didn't think you guys could even use polaroid."

"This is more of a personal thing."

Tsukune grimaced.

"Aren't polaroids expensive? I wouldn't want you to waste your film."

Yamabato shrugged.

"If it bothers you, I could charge a hundred yen for a shot."

The boy chuckled, clapping a palm down on Tsukune's shoulder. Yamabato picked up his schoolbag and got to his feet.

"Anyways, I should get going. Shouldn't you have gone already, class rep? You were here when we came."

Nazohashi waved her hand dismissively.

"We were discussing club matters, so that's okay. It's not like I'm required to be the first student in class."

Yamabato chuckled again and gave a mild wave. As the boy walked off, Kurumu glanced at her watch. She did not have the time to pick at her food like this. Stowing a couple large mouthfuls, she chewed quickly and washed the rice down with the tangy juice mix she had selected this morning.

Tsukune idly thumbed at the red tie that hung down the center of his dress shirt. He had not been bothered at all for not wearing his jacket, considering several guys such as Burumoto only brought the garment along to hang on the back of the chair. But the tie looked terrible. Tsukune was probably the only guy on campus wearing that garish thing without the jacket.

"So how are things with the student police?"

Nazohashi shrugged at Tsukune's inquiry.

"I don't really know and neither does Ms. Deshi."

Kurumu snorted after swallowing down a bite. After the girl had left on the heels of Morioka, she had not seen either since.

"It's not like she would tell you if she did."

"Probably true, but Morioka is the only senior of us. I would guess this is an issue between older students."

"You do recall Hiboshi was passing word around not to join the club."

"I remember that and she might know why. Still it shouldn't matter if we stick to the rules of the school."

Tsukune nodded.

"You mean like the posters?"

"Exactly. I can see about clearing most of our actions through the student council before we do them from here on out."

Kurumu smirked.

"Are you sure we won't be harassed for asking questions?"

"Why would we be? It's not like we are holding an official survey."

Kurumu nodded as she placed another wad of rice into her mouth. This make up your own questions thing was suddenly making more sense. Kurumu knew she had to finish up her meal quickly, so she decided to keep silent as the conversation continued without her.

"So you're going to be with Senior after class today."

"After I finish cleaning the homeroom with Mr. Tamaishi."

"We can help."

"Thanks, Mr. Aono. Are you feeling well, Moka?"

The vampire shrugged, setting aside her chopsticks.

"It's nothing."

Kurumu had to agree that Moka was unusually silent for being this awake. Sure, Moka had been difficult to wake as always, but the vampire had been quite coherent at the register. Actually Moka had been acting withdrawn since the little squabble at lunch yesterday.

Making certain to get another mouthful down, Kurumu gestured to Moka.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was having a rough time yesterday."

Moka looked up confused. She shook her head, wagging her hand dismissively.

"Oh, it's not that. I was… well… we're friends."

Kurumu smiled at the odd statement, nodding her assent.

"Would you say we're girlfriends?"

"Oh, we really should get going, guys."

Nazohashi quickly got up, slinging her schoolbag over her head.

"We can talk while we walk."

Kurumu nodded. She regarded her half eaten meal, deciding it was not worth finishing. Setting her utensils aside, Kurumu picked up her schoolbag by the strap and slipped out of her chair. Fixing the strap so that it rested neatly in the chasm of her bosom, she regarded the vampire whom was also starting to get up.

"Are we talking slang or literal? Because I think slang girlfriends is the same as best friends, while literal is more of a lover sort of thing."

Moka winced as she adjusted her schoolbag. She glanced aside.

"Maybe she meant the slang."

Kurumu wondered what the vampire was talking about when Nazohashi started off. Kurumu gestured for Tsukune to follow before turning on her heel and walking after the girl. With the lateness of the morning, the dining hall was fairly empty. They would have to do some quick stepping, which sometimes got annoying if her bounce got too out of hand.

As she reached the door, Kurumu noticed that Tsukune was taking slower strides to be next to Moka. It mildly bothered her, but it did not look like the vampire was interested in talking with anybody. Figuring she could keep an eye out in case Moka got any silly ideas about sucking his blood to feel better, Kurumu slipped out the door to keep up with Nazohashi.

As always, it was a mild day without a single cloud in sight. Even when there were clouds, it had yet to show a hint of rain. It was not exactly the season for rain, but Kurumu understood that life within this spiritual barrier did not follow the seasons. This created an environment that would be suitable for the majority of the students. Her former home lacked such a powerful barrier to suppress the natural elements of weather.

Nazohashi glanced aside, not having to slow her step much for Kurumu to catch up. The tanned girl looked back at the other two and shook her head as she returned her attention to the path before them.

"We'll be late if we walk at their pace."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"But I'm the class representative. I can't be late."

"You worry too much. You already got the top score, so I don't think they'll hold a few minutes against you."

"Maybe you're right."

Kurumu smiled. Two weeks ago she had slapped this little snot for treating her like a trouble maker. Nazohashi had been the example girl that looked down upon Kurumu all throughout junior high. Now the class representative was simply a silly girl obsessed with the image of perfection.

"You know we could go with you to town. You don't have to go alone with Morioka."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't think Senior has any intentions to cause me harm."

Kurumu smirked.

"I worry what sort of intentions he might have."

"I don't think he's a bad person. It was a misunderstanding."

Kurumu sighed, doubting she could skirt around the issue. They were reaching the line of the forest and there were not any students around that were close enough to overhear much of anything.

"Tell me straight. Do you have a thing for Morioka?"

Nazohashi flushed, shaking her head emphatically with denial as she adjusted the strap of the bag slung about her torso.

"No, of course not! He's… I have to work with him… for the club."

"Tora, I'm not an idiot."

"Your scores say otherwise."

Kurumu frowned at the curt remark, but curbed her tongue for the moment.

"There's no test on identifying a cute guy. Morioka is not bad looking. When I first met him, I sort of hoped Moka would take a liking to him."

Nazohashi visibly relaxed.

"He does like her. I know that."

Kurumu laughed lightly.

"I've been around with Moka enough to know a lot of guys like her. I just haven't figured out whom I can trust her with."

With a glance over her shoulder, Nazohashi shrugged.

"She doesn't have an issue with Mr. Aono."

"That's a different matter."

"But he is the only guy I ever see her with. Have you ever seen her talk with a guy other than Mr. Aono?"

Kurumu had, but only because of that small tour of Tsukune's floor. Even then, she had done most of the talking. Moka was a puzzling girl. She had latched onto Tsukune fairly quick and clearly had no issues with Nazohashi, but she acted so reluctant to befriend anyone else.

"It's not good for her."

"What? Being with Mr. Aono?"

"I want Moka to make more friends and to find a boyfriend."

Nazohashi grinned.

"If I recall correctly, she was the one all over him the first couple days."

Kurumu scowled.

"Are you saying she has some sort of claim on him? That's stupid."

"I will say that you are more sociable with the boys than she is."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Nazohashi smiled softly, looking at the dirt as she kicked a rock aside.

"Not really."

They continued on in silence for a few minutes. Kurumu would glance over her shoulder every few seconds to make certain that Tsukune was still in sight. It did look like the two were talking, but at least it was not the silly calling of names with enamored stares upon one another. Most likely Tsukune was trying to figure out what was troubling Moka.

It was not long before they were fairly deep in the woods. She smiled as they walked past that familiar tree where she had stumbled across Tsukune for what seemed ages ago. She had to wonder if he ever saw this place as something special.

It was not that much further up the trail before they came to an intersecting path that winded off to her left. All the way at the end of that trail was the bus stop where she had started this chapter of her life. She gestured at the pathway as they walked by it.

"Did you come here by bus?"

Nazohashi nodded with a slight smile.

"It was a little frightening, since I was the only one on the bus."

"Me too. That guy with the mustache and long cigar had a creepy feel about him. I was sort of wondering when he would stop the bus and do something terrible to me."

Nazohashi laughed lightly.

"That sounds like the same guy I had."

Kurumu grinned, glancing down at Nazohashi's smooth, tanned legs.

"Speaking of guys doing terrible things, did you do laundry last night?"

Nazohashi frowned as they walked past the intersecting trail.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You sly girl. You're wearing something special today, aren't you?"

Nazohashi glanced away quickly, her cheeks a mild shade of pink.

"Don't be ridiculous. I decided I should wash all my new things because I would have too much to wash if I waited till the end of the week."

Kurumu stepped in, playfully bumping her hip against the girl.

"So if there happened to be a mild breeze that fluttered your skirt, we wouldn't be seeing any lace, right?"

Nazohashi snorted.

"There hasn't been a breeze strong enough to lift the heavy fabric of these skirts since I've been here."

Kurumu smirked.

"You have a thing for him. You blush every time I even suggest it."

"That's because you are rude and make embarrassing statements."

Kurumu sighed. While it was fun to harass the girl over her obvious crush, Kurumu was not terribly thrilled with the idea of Tora chasing or being chased by that pervert. She figured Nazohashi should have a more logical approach to dealing with boys that showered sweet nothings upon her.

"Are you not used to the attention?"

"Attention?"

"Someone complimenting your physical appearance. He is doing that, right?"

Nazohashi's cheeks had yet to lose that flush luster, and the girl would not meet Kurumu's gaze.

"No. Maybe."

"You've never had a guy pretend to like you before?"

Nazohashi bit her lower lip.

"I know he likes Moka."

Kurumu sighed. She supposed it was possible if Nazohashi had always kept up that perfect, model student appearance. She might have been too intimidating to approach. It was not like Tora was bursting with sexuality. Kurumu was well aware that the majority of younger guys fixated on breasts. At least that was the common complaint other girls had thrown at her when the boys favored her with more interest than her bust challenged classmates.

She mildly wondered which pair Nazohashi had worn for that charismatic werewolf. After the scolding and discomfort she had suffered yesterday, Kurumu had decided to stick with her comfortable cottons today.

"So… do they feel nice?"

"Yes."

Kurumu smiled, thinking she would try hers out after laundry night.

"Don't go showing him anything he hasn't earned."

"I'm not stupid."

"Morioka's the type that hits on anything not fast enough to run away. Don't believe a thing he says."

"You don't know that about him!"

Kurumu shrugged.

"Better to play on the side of caution than regret."

"That's a very negative approach."

This was starting to get annoying. Clearly the girl was too naïve to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Well… do you want to have sex with him?"

Nazohashi gagged.

"What?! I'd be fine holding hands. Maybe even my first… kiss."

Kurumu brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's very easy to get caught up in the rush of things. Tora, I've been there. I know how good it feels to have a guy that wants you. It's different, welcome and intoxicating at times. I often wonder how I managed to get through junior high with my virginity intact."

"You? A virgin?"

Kurumu clutched her chest in mock pain.

"You too? I guess everyone expects a girl like me to have thrown that special moment away to the first chump I met."

Kurumu smiled wistfully.

"I understand want. There's no shortage of guys that will want me. But I desire someone to love and to love me. I think Tsukune is that person. I know he wants me and he actually respects me as a person too."

"Then… you understand how I feel about Ginei."

Kurumu giggled, shaking her head.

"Ginei is nothing like Tsukune. I'm not sure if he even knows what he wants."

"And Tsukune does?"

Kurumu frowned. She shrugged, unable to think of a rebuttal. Forcing a smile, she regarded her friend.

"Be careful. Things can go a lot faster than you are prepared for. And from what I know, Morioka is a very fast guy."

"I'm sure he respects me enough to go at my pace."

Kurumu shook her head, thinking about how quickly things could have gone with Saizou if she had not desperately turned his lust aside. She held up an open palm to Tora.

"Five minutes."

Nazohashi frowned.

"That's all it can take. Probably less. Little bit of kissing and then suddenly he is touching in places you aren't ready to have touched."

"I'd stop him there!"

Kurumu nodded.

"You have to. I've been lucky to keep guys charmed to the point of not putting me in that position."

"So… how much have you done with a boy?"

Kurumu shrugged. She glanced over her shoulder, not seeing any signs of Moka or Tsukune. There was no way they should be so far ahead of those two. They were both taller and it was not like she was walking at a brisk pace. She sighed. At least the conversation was different than any she had ever engaged in before.

"Not much. Kissing and holding hands mostly. I've done a little cuddling and encouraged my chest being groped, but… nothing below the waist."

Nazohashi blushed at the final remark.

"Don't worry. I think I can keep things under control."

Kurumu laughed, shaking her head.

"My charm was the only reason it was under control. I'm seriously worried for you. You don't have my charming ability."

"I'm not going to let him do anything!"

Kurumu smiled. She bounced her hip against the girl one more time, since Nazohashi was very flustered and tense. The girl scowled at the bump but at least she did not look too upset.

They were nearing the school as they could see the building through the thinning trees. The path started to widen out and the trees shortened until they finally came out into the clearing with the perimeter wall and the four boards. The lists had already been taken down.

Kurumu glanced at her wrist, realizing they had no chance of making it to their classroom before the first bell. That did not mean they were late, but she had heard from Moka that some schools would close the perimeter gate at the sound of the first bell. If there was a gate here, Kurumu had not seen it ever used.

A couple students rushed around them, intent for the main doors. Kurumu noticed quite a few students ahead of them, though most were about to enter the main building. Many students would linger in the courtyard if they had nothing pressing to do in the class, but the first bell sounded out just as they crossed through the opening of the perimeter wall.

They had not taken but four steps into the compound when a familiar figure crossed their path. The pointed hat gave away the little girl's identity more surely than a name tag. As the girl approached them, Kurumu noticed that Yukari possessed notably different attire beneath that cloak. Her blouse had no buttons, yet had two matching trims so it did not look like it was a pullover. There was probably a small zipper hidden on the inside seam. Also her cuffs were outrageously pronounced considering how tiny those long sleeves were.

"You are familiar."

The little girl pointed a glossy, pink racket at Kurumu. Only the racket had sparse netting, so it did not look very useful for tennis. Actually the border was shaped like a heart and the string was pulled about into the image of a five pointed star. That had to be a wand.

"Identify yourself."

Kurumu frowned.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu."

The small girl pouted. Her finely grained bangs looked so soft and dark. Her purplish eyes sparkled with intensity.

"Two hundred seventh."

The girl giggled, pointing at her.

"Three times the fun."

Kurumu frowned.

"What?"

"I'm Sendou Yukari."

Nazohashi smiled, politely bowing to the smaller girl.

"I'm Nazohashi Taro."

The girl brightened up visibly.

"Ninth! And such manners! You're both classmates of Moka!"

Nazohashi grinned, shrugging at Kurumu's confusion.

"Yes, we are. Did you memorize the class rankings?"

"I just noticed them. She's three times the fun! Get it!"

"She is something. Are you waiting for someone, Ms. Sendou?"

The girl grinned, bringing both her tiny hands up to her chin. Closing her eyes, she bowed slightly.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Ms. Nazohashi. I'm waiting for Moka."

Kurumu grinned, stepping in closer to the girl. Yukari's head turned sharply, eyes locking in on her. Softening her smile, Kurumu lowered down on her haunches which made her shorter than the girl.

"She's so adorable."

Yukari frowned, making her all the more endearing.

"Adorable? I'm not a little kid."

Tsukune was not a witch. This girl and him had entirely different auras. There was something powerful emanating from this little girl that Tsukune did not possess. It was not the same sort of energy that Moka radiated, but it easily surpassed Moka's in intensity. Kurumu smiled, suddenly unsure of what she should do.

"Moka is a little behind us. She is walking with Mr. Aono."

Kurumu sighed, standing back up. She turned slightly to regard the path. She could see the two walking together. Tsukune looked like his steps were not as decisive as they should be. Kurumu sighed again.

"That idiot. He let her drink his blood again even after I told him not to."

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu picked up on the mild reproach. She smiled, glancing over at the young girl.

"So what were you waiting on Moka for?"

The little girl turned her nose snobbishly away from her.

"A child like you would not understand."

Kurumu frowned. She was older than this kid by more than four years. It was so preposterous that she did not know if she could feel upset over it.

"Moka!"

The girl sprinted off in the vampire's direction, throwing her arms wide as she closed in. Her little legs moved quick, kicking up the cape as she bolted through the opening of the perimeter. Moka only managed to look up at the girl before Yukari wrapped the vampire up in a fierce hug that knocked the pointed hat off. The girl promptly started to rub her cheek against Moka's bosom as the vampire held her hands up like she was being robbed.

Sharing a shrug, Kurumu wandered back down the path with Nazohashi in tow. They came to a stop next to a dazed Tsukune, whom regarded the display with an absent grin. Kurumu flicked her wrist to strike the back of her hand against his shoulder, capturing his attention.

"Oh, hey, Kurumu."

"So this is Moka's new friend?"

Moka made a slight mewl that sounded more sexual than normal. Yukari had slipped behind the girl and was now fondling the vampire's chest from behind. Kurumu gaped at the brazen display, unsure what she should do about it. It did not look like Yukari was meaning to, as the girl was simply nuzzling up against Moka's back no different than she had been doing to Moka's front. But those tiny hands were doing something naughty and Moka was putting on a whimpering performance that caused all the male bystanders to stop and look.

"Yukari! What the heck do you think you are doing?!"

It was that same tone Tsukune had used in the gym against Morioka. Sadly, Kurumu suspected this meant he had likely enjoyed that vision of Moka.

"I'm her lover so I'm supposed to do things like this."

Nazohashi gasped, glancing at Kurumu.

"Girlfriend?"

Tsukune stalked in, grabbing Yukari's tiny arm. He yanked the girl and Yukari promptly released Moka. Slapping away his hands, Yukari hopped back a couple steps and pulled that wand out of the recesses of her cape. She brandished the wand much like a sword.

"Aono Tsukune. How dare you interfere with my relationship!"

"Relationship?! But you're both girls!"

"You are such a close minded fool. One hundred twenty eighth. Average grades, looks, and no apparent athletic abilities. You don't even have the presence of someone important."

"What?!"

"A mediocre child like you has no business hanging around someone as beautiful and accomplished as Moka."

"Mediocre?!"

Kurumu had heard enough of this. She crossed her arms about her chest and huffed indignantly.

"I will not have you talk poorly about my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend!"

Yukari's moment of hesitation vanished with Moka's steadfast denial.

"I will not be tricked. Clearly Tsukune must learn to keep his distance from my beloved Moka."

Kurumu had nothing. She shrugged.

"Okay."

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu turned her nose away from the panicked Tsukune. It was his fault for letting that silly girl drink his blood again. She could see the little peck on his throat. Without the jacket, his guilt was very apparent.

"Beat him up!"

With a flick of her wrist, Yukari's wand shimmered with white light. The sound of leaves rustling drew attention to the forest. Dozens of sticks of various shapes, sizes and thicknesses floated out of the brush. As they broke free of the forest line, the debris picked up speed as it hurtled unerringly towards Tsukune.

Tsukune let out a frightened yelp as he bolted for the school. The missiles sailed even faster, the first log striking him solidly in the back with enough force to knock him flat on his face in the dirt. He grunted and groaned as more projectiles jabbed into his back and legs.

"Ha! Serves you right! My magic will keep you away from my Moka forever!"

Even without her bragging, any onlookers would recognize this was not the spirit of the forest at work, but some mystical force only known to be wielded by the witch race. If there had been any doubts regarding her true form, they were dispelled now.

Kurumu sighed as she started towards the quivering mess that was left of Tsukune. The boy had been thoroughly battered in the matter of seconds. His body was still twitching, but it looked like he had lost consciousness. She sighed again as she knelt down next to him.

"I kept saying you were too close to her. I guess I'll take you to the infirmary again."

The second bell rang, announcing all of them late. In the corner of her eye, Kurumu saw Nazohashi hustling to the school with Moka in hand and Yukari clinging to the vampire like a tick. Many of the other students that had lingered to see the altercation were also hurrying through the threshold.

Rolling Tsukune over, Kurumu managed to haul him up into her arms. It was hardly a romantic thing, carrying her man to the infirmary. But she could not abandon him now, even if he was not the witch she had hoped him to be. The only thing that really mattered at this moment was that he was hers.

* * *

The bell for the lunch hour rang. Kurumu sighed as she regarded his still form, wondering how long it would take for him to wake up. One of those branches must have clocked him real hard in the back of the head, judging by the huge knot he had nestled in the back of his dark locks. Ms. Tsumugi had assured her that it was nothing life threatening and that he should regain consciousness soon.

Begging permission from the nurse, Kurumu weaseled her way into staying with him. Though when he failed to wake up within the first hour, she had quickly grown bored with sitting around watching him. Feeling a little naughty, Kurumu had rolled him onto his back and straightened out his limbs. After kicking off her shoes and socks, she had crawled into bed with him.

About a half hour ago, Ms. Nekonome had roused her from her sleep. It had been an awkward moment, with her homeroom teacher mildly reprimanding her about the appropriate behavior between boys and girls. Even with her mild protest of being his girlfriend, Ms. Nekonome remained firm in her ideas that they were too young to cross such a delicate line.

The woman had not stayed long, leaving a small gift on the nightstand and making Kurumu promise to attend her afternoon classes. Kurumu did not care much to be lectured over academics. It simply was not her strength so she only needed to know enough to get by.

"I'll be out to lunch."

Kurumu nodded to the voice on the other side of the door. The nurse did not wait for a response, though that was hardly surprising. Ms. Tsumugi had barely bothered to check up on her. Or if she had, she had not felt the need to scold Kurumu out of Tsukune's bed. The sound of the far door closing announced the nurse's departure. Kurumu was finally alone with Tsukune.

Kurumu took in a deep breath as she regarded him. She slipped out of the chair and wandered over to the bedside, staring at his face. Two weeks ago she had dragged him in this room and discovered how much of an attraction she had towards his body. She was no closer to finding out why, having only ruled out her greatest suspicion. She wished he would tell her. She sincerely hoped Moka did not know.

Kurumu reached over to run her fingers through his hair. She wondered if Moka would come bounding through the door at any moment with it being the lunch hour. Smiling softly, Kurumu traced her fingers about his ear and across his cheek. Gently she brushed two fingertips across his lips.

Drawing her hand down his chin, her fingers came to rest on his loosened tie. She bent over him, bringing her other hand up to help remove the silly thing. With a couple careful pulls and tugs, she dragged the strip of cloth off his collar and set it aside on the nightstand.

Kurumu glanced to the door. As none of the classrooms were nearby, she did not hear much activity in the hallway. It would be fine if she was quick about it. It was not even that major of a thing to do. If he remained asleep and unaware, she could steal a precious moment.

Pressing her palms to the mattress, Kurumu crawled up on the bed. She was careful not to touch his arms as she reached over him. Holding her breath, she lifted up her right knee and eased it over his waist. Letting out her breath slowly, she settled down atop him.

Sitting up straddled over him, she rested her rump gently against his crotch. She watched his face, but he did not move nor did his desire swell. He was still completely out of it. She smiled, gently lifting up her hands so that all her weight was on her knees and derriere.

First thing she did was fix her skirt so that none of the hem was pinched between her and him. It served as a mildly discrete cover to the simplistic naughtiness she was indulging. She swallowed, glancing to the door again.

Timidly, she brought her hands to lightly touch upon his shoulders. Drifting them in, she started to slowly unfasten the buttons of his shirt. As she got halfway down, she knew how silly she was being. His skin was so pale and he was thin. He had no hairs on his chest nor any muscles to define his torso. He was a clean, white slate only interrupted by the small, coin sized nipples. She had to scoot a hair down his torso to get the last of his buttons, tugging the shirt free of his waistband.

With a slight smile, she regarded the door one more time. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to him. Lowering her head and angling her body, she closed her eyes as she gently pressed her lips against his left nipple. She moved her head in a small circle, lavishing tiny kisses about that dark spot. She rested one arm next to him, pressing to the mattress as she lowered more upon him. She nuzzled her cheek against his warm flesh before turning her head to capture the nipple in her mouth, sucking gently.

She could feel him stirring in more ways than one. She shivered as she felt directionless lust start to ebb from his body, her image somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind. She could feel a slight firmness developing beneath her perch, her body tingling with the thought of use.

A terrifying thought seized her mind, recognizing how badly she wanted to reach between them and wrestle with his belt and pants. She was no stranger to how sex was supposed to work and her fingers certainly knew the best places to touch. If it were not for the mess, she would not hesitate to give that little button a push. A lot could happen in five minutes.

Knowing she was getting moist at these traitorous thoughts, Kurumu moved her lips over to treat his other nipple with equal love. Feeling her heart beat madly in her chest, she squirmed on her perch by rocking her hips up and down. Whimpering at how much her whole body trembled with hunger for him, Kurumu broke off her kisses upon his chest. Turning her cheek, she nuzzled up against him while moving her hand up to caress the side of his face.

He groaned, his breath hot against her palm. She knew she should pull away, but she could not bring herself to do it. She felt so warm and wanted. Gently pointing her knees out, she rolled her butt up to press something far more sensitive against that swelling lust.

There was so much of an increase in desire as he groaned again. Kurumu shivered, her eyes opening slightly. She looked across the bed at the chair, noting her schoolbag resting up against the supports. She also noticed the small tilted pane of crystal sitting on the night stand. That thing was the "Get Well" gift from one of the other students. Considering how odd the thing was, it was probably something Moka had picked up.

Thoughts of Moka made Kurumu feel even more like she had to establish ownership over Tsukune. She rocked slightly side to side, her breaths soft and shallow. She had no doubts that her cottons were moist with her desire. It was almost like she could feel every crease of his slacks through the thin fabric. She shivered with pleasure.

"Kurumu? Kurumu!"

Hands seized tightly upon her sides, causing her whole body to tremble with glee. She relaxed her arms and legs, though her poor button ached something fierce. It felt like it was the only muscle in her body still tense with anticipation. She whimpered with the need of it being touched.

He sat up forcefully, but she weighed heavily upon him. To maintain his balance he had to press one hand to the mattress while the other lingered at her side. Needing her own support, Kurumu slipped her arms beneath his and clasped her hands together behind his back. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder, pressing her lips gently to his neck. He flinched, moving the hand at her side between them, gently pushing her back.

"What happened to my shirt?"

His hand pushing on her belly was not the most comfortable of things. Kurumu loosened her grip, resting back on her haunches. She dragged one hand around his torso to gently caress his bared, smooth chest.

"I opened it to make sure you didn't have any other injuries."

Tsukune looked about nervously. No longer needing the support, he lifted his other hand up to hold her by her arm. He glanced her over, though surprisingly this did not bring any strong feelings of desire for her.

"What time is it?"

"About the lunch hour."

"I missed the whole morning?"

"Mhm."

Tsukune scowled.

"That little brat. I didn't do anything wrong. And you weren't any help."

Kurumu smirked as she glanced over at the night stand.

"I don't mind her at all."

"How can you say that?!"

"Because she thinks you are too close to Moka. And I agree."

"She put me in the infirmary!"

"Well… what do you expect? That girl may be a genius, but she's still a kid. I don't get the impression that her classmates care much for her. That's probably because she makes it so obvious that she's a witch."

Tsukune's scowl only deepened.

"I don't have time for this. I have to find Moka."

Kurumu pouted but before she could voice a protest, Tsukune suddenly twisted to the side and clocked the bottom of his jaw with his right fist. His hand promptly opened as he groaned. His eyes shut with pain, he reached up with his other hand to nurse his jaw.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?"

The young man jerked back from her suddenly. His hands whipped out in front of him and he thrust his palms forward with surprising force.

Kurumu squealed as those hands hit her breasts, plowing her backwards. She caught herself on a palm and an elbow, grimacing at how this bothered her knees. Shifting her weight, she slipped one ankle out so she could extend the leg but then Tsukune fell down atop her.

"Wait! Tsukune!"

Kurumu squirmed, trying to get her other foot straight as her heart started to race. Something was terribly wrong. He was pushing hard against her tits, but it was not like he was grabbing or squeezing. She did not feel any desire or lust from him.

Kurumu thrust her hands against his shoulders. Without warning, the rest of his legs that had still been trapped beneath her lower back suddenly yanked out from beneath her. His weight fell heavily upon her torso as he thrust up over her. His hands continued to press against her, as if he was trying to push her breasts back inside her chest.

"Stop, Tsukune! Stop!"

She knew something was wrong. She stared him deep in those terrified eyes and pleaded with him internally and in words.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"I can't!"

His face rushed down towards her and she narrowly turned her head aside before his nose smashed upon her jaw. He groaned and she winced. When he drew back, a trickle of blood started to dribble out his left nostril.

Kurumu rolled hard to her left. His hands slipped off her tits and she could feel his chest strike against her shoulder. Between his arms, she lifted her leg up and kicked hard at his side.

He suddenly fell backwards, evading her kick. Kurumu flailed a moment, but quickly rolled over to her hands and knees now that he was no longer crushed between her thighs. She started to scramble quickly towards the end of the bed, ready to get to her feet.

Kurumu cried out, tears springing to her eyes as her ponytail was caught in his unforgiving fist. Her head was yanked back roughly as her whole body jerked once Tsukune collided against her back. His arm wedged between them and pressed firmly against the small of her back. He grunted as his arm steadily pushed her forward.

"Tsukune!"

"I'm trying to let go! It's like I don't have any control over my body!"

Kurumu whimpered, her head held back by her hair as she grimaced. She placed her hands down on the edge of the mattress, bending to this unstoppable force. The arm moved away once she was finally down on her hands, but it was only to make a rough sweeping gesture to flip up her skirt.

And then there was lust. For the first time since this crazy attack had started, she finally felt something from him. Even without the heavy arm that returned to press against the small of her back, she doubted she would have tried to escape from a Tsukune that wanted her. She could barely hear his whimpers and grunts over the pounding of her terrified heart.

"Kurumu!"

She swallowed thickly. Her throat was suddenly so dry as her body decided it was far more important to be wet somewhere else. Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress.

Kurumu whimpered as the door opened. A flood of relief crashed through her at the sight of Moka. The vampire held one of those lunch bags the cafeteria gave to them when they took their lunch back to class. With a gasp, Kurumu held her hand out towards the vampire.

"Finally. I hope you don't mind eating a little, since-"

Moka's eyes widened. Kurumu mewled as she felt his fingers clumsily swipe at the hem of her panties rather unsuccessfully. This could not be happening. She whimpered, trying to pull free from the iron grasp in her hair.

"This is not what you think!"

There was no way Tsukune could talk his way out of this if he kept making swipes at her bared panties. Kurumu kept reaching out for Moka, wincing with pain as he jerked back on her hair three times to scatter her thoughts.

Moka made a slight sob as she turned her back on them.

"I can't believe you! I trusted you! You used your charm on him again!"

His hand suddenly released her hair and she nearly fell off the bed. Her upper body tumbled over the edge and she barely caught herself with her hands before her face smashed into the floor. She felt both of his hands firmly grip at the hem of her skirt.

"Moka. Moka, please!"

She scrambled towards Moka but felt the bite of fabric against her waist. He suddenly pulled up with tremendous force. She cried out in pain as the fabric tore in an instant. The rest of her body tumbled off the bed, her knees striking painfully against the floor.

"Moka, help!"

Kurumu gasped out her words, noting that the vampire's legs had turned back towards her. She crawled quickly across the floor on her hands and knees, but froze just shy of her destination. Her whole body began to shudder with sheer ecstasy. Her mouth hung open as she fell down onto her elbows, her cheek pressing to the floor. She glanced over her shoulder, noting how stricken Tsukune was. He remained up on the bed, with her torn skirt and panties in his hands.

She felt so much. She felt too much. A small touch of drool started to trickle down the corner of her mouth as the sheer volume of lust overwhelmed her senses. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she collapsed.

* * *

She was a terrible person.

Kurumu sat in the bed with the covers drawn over her naked thighs. She had been told that Nazohashi and Genzouyaki were running back to the dorms to bring back something for her to wear. They had taken her keys at the start of the period, though they probably would not be back till the final bell.

When Kurumu had come out of her momentary spell, she had already been tucked up in bed. Expecting accusations, Moka had surprised her with concern over her well being. When asked, Moka had admitted to being upset over what happened, but trusted Tsukune was telling the truth about not being charmed.

Not long after the start of the fifth period, Ms. Tsumugi had returned to check up on them. The nurse had promptly scolded them, wanting them to return to their classes before being made aware of the situation. As this was an unusual circumstance according to the nurse, she lacked spare clothes for Kurumu to wear for the remainder of the day. Promising to make Ms. Nekonome aware of this, the nurse had sent Tsukune and Moka to biology.

Alone, she had cried. Deep down, she strongly felt she was to blame. Even though her thoughts had been screaming for him to stop, she could not deny the possibility of something deeper within her soul forcing him to press on. It was not like she possessed a full understanding of what she could do.

But that had been hours ago. She felt much better now, though horribly aroused. All that foreplay had not brought her to a climax. She had known that immediately upon waking up, since her little button felt so swollen and demanded attention. Even now she imagined it would not take much to send that little muscle into heavenly spasms.

It was the eighth period, but Ms. Nekonome had granted the class a study hall hour being aware of her situation. That was how those two were able to run to the dorms during school hours. Tsukune was also hanging out in the room, though keeping silent. He lingered at the foot of the bed, regarding the door as he waited for Moka's return.

Kurumu had yet to see the vampire this hour. She wanted badly to speak to Moka and apologize. Tora had mentioned something about Moka needing DeDe for something that might be related to the incident. None of them were blaming her for this, and she felt so dirty.

Tsukune had not said a word, nor did she dare start a conversation with him. She really wished he would leave or that someone else had stayed with her or them. She was scared if they started to talk that somehow things would end up worse than before. She could not trust herself.

Kurumu felt so much better as the door opened. Moka smiled, escorting a pouting little girl into the room. The foreigner came in last, but stopped at the doorway. Favoring her with a mildly amused expression, the girl flipped her small staff up. Leaning back against the jamb, DeDe rested the staff upon her shoulder.

Moka brought the eleven year old to the side of the bed. The vampire let go of the girl's shoulders and gestured to Kurumu.

"I believe you owe her an apology."

Kurumu frowned, unsure what Yukari had to do with her situation. Clearly these two were cutting class, but considering this was the the first and second ranked students of their grade, she doubted anyone would make a fuss about it. Plus it was Ms. Sunao they were dealing with.

"I don't understand."

"Little girl use magic to control his body. Very interesting spell."

Yukari looked away. With a huff, she turned her dainty nose up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tsukune scowled, thrusting a hand out at Moka.

"I know you won't say it, but this has to stop!"

"Tsukune!"

Clenching his hands in fists, Tsukune took a menacing step towards Yukari.

"I'm not some toy to be moved against my will!"

"You have no proof that I did anything."

A huge weight lifted from her heart. She was not to blame? She looked to Yukari, hoping this was true, but the girl was too busy being defiant to notice her. Kurumu glanced over to the foreigner.

"Are you sure she did this?"

"She use doll at first, but then use self for fine actions. Never seen such skill before."

Yukari huffed, crossing her arms about her tiny chest.

"Since the premise of such a curse is based on a hair being placed within a hexed object, it does not take a genius to realize that you could apply such a hex to yourself and effectively take control of another being through ingestion."

"You little brat!"

Kurumu frowned as Yukari quickly hopped behind Moka.

"You ate a hair?"

"I did not say I did anything. You still have no proof."

DeDe laughed.

"She look like removing belt when had none. Very funny pantomime. Laugh too loud so she stopped."

Tsukune's face darkened but Kurumu could only blush at the image in her mind. She could not imagine what Moka had been thinking if Tsukune had started removing his pants.

"Why didn't you stop her sooner?! Do you have any idea what she was having me do?!

The foreigner shrugged.

"She play many trick on many people. No point stopping her for every little thing."

"This is not a little thing!"

Yukari huffed, clinging to Moka's back.

"You are being irrational. She clearly likes you so there is nothing wrong with being intimate."

"That's not the point at all! You can't keep doing things like this!"

Kurumu clutched at the sheets, certain that the girl was responsible for all the abrupt movements Tsukune had made. She knew she should be angry at the girl, but she was too relieved that this had not been her fault. It also seemed like Yukari approved of her relationship with Tsukune.

"I know you are upset, but that's no reason to yell at her."

"You can't tell me you were fine with how things went! You have to back me on this."

"I… I don't mind."

"Kurumu?!"

She shrugged at Tsukune's outrage.

"Nothing happened."

"Moka, please. You're not going to have any friends if you always have that brat around!"

Tsukune suddenly gasped, clutching at his throat. There was a notable strain on the fabric of his tie, as if some invisible force was tugging it taut. Yukari started to laugh at his struggles.

Flinging her sheets aside, Kurumu bounded over to his side. She quickly slipped behind him, letting a finger turn razor sharp as she reached up into his collar. With a slight flick, she sliced through the fabric and he gasped loudly with relief.

A sharp slap ended the laughter. Moka drew back her hand, firmly regarding the startled girl. Yukari clutched the side of her face, retreating from Moka. Her eyes wavered.

"Moka? Why?"

The vampire glanced away, lowering her hands to her sides.

"I didn't help you so you could bully my friends."

Yukari smiled though there was a deep sadness in her eyes.

"I see. I guess I was wrong about you."

Tsukune coughed, discarded the remnants of his tie. He regarded the girl.

"Don't say something like that. Moka is a wonderful person. You need to learn to act nicer if you want to make friends."

Yukari huffed, turning her head away.

"I don't need to make friends with a weakling like you."

Tsukune scowled.

"I meant anyone."

DeDe chuckled.

"She not well with any in class. Cause she a witch."

Yukari glared at the smiling foreigner.

"Yes, and witches are hated among monsters. I'm going home now."

The little girl started for the doorway, holding herself with dignity. Tsukune stepped towards the girl, his mood much lighter.

"Yukari."

The witch glanced at him. With a smirk and a flick of her wrist, both of Kurumu's shoes sprung up from the floor to whip through the air and strike him in the crotch and head. Laughing, the girl sprinted out the door and through the waiting room.

Clutching his groin, Tsukune took three steps towards the door before Moka intervened. He whimpered, looking at the vampire.

"What?"

"Let it go, Tsukune. She's just a kid."

"Kid or not, she has to understand that what she did was wrong."

"Have you not even stopped to consider her feelings?"

Kurumu felt that was an unfair thing to ask of Tsukune, since it was clear that Yukari was not trying to understand them at all. She had heard from other kids in junior high that witches were a despicable race that twisted the natural flow of spiritual energy to their own purposes. If Yukari had grown up in a similar backwaters village, the girl would have suffered much prejudice.

"DeDe? Does Yukari have any friends in your class?"

The foreigner shrugged, moving away from the doorway. She walked by Moka to stop next to the nightstand. With a smirk on her lips, the girl picked up the small crystal.

"Very interesting thing."

"Huh?"

DeDe turned the crystal over in her hands. After a mild examination, she turned and handed it to the vampire.

"A magic camera. Would guess she has other one."

Kurumu frowned, glancing at Tsukune. Sensing her attention, he looked over forcing her to avert her gaze. She shivered at a sudden surge of desire.

"Kurumu! You're… cover up!"

Kurumu quickly held her hands down to hide her important parts. Moka promptly slipped out of her jacket and tossed it over. Smiling, Kurumu took the garment and wrapped it about her waist, cinching the sleeves in a knot at the side of her hip.

"She spy on you. Explain how she work magic so well from afar."

"That little brat!"

"Tsukune, enough! I'm really worried about her. I don't want her to think we can't be friends."

"Why worry? Normal that witch not have friends."

Moka frowned at the nonchalant girl.

"Aren't you friends with her?"

The foreigner laughed, shaking her head.

"Not mind her, but not friend. Would be too much trouble."

Kurumu nodded, wondering if the girl meant that having a witch as a friend was not a good thing for a member of the student police.

"What about the dorm? Do you know where she lives?"

"Rumor that she lives in private suite."

Kurumu had almost suspected that, thinking that someone from class would have said something about living with that little girl. She nodded, realizing it was no surprise that the girl would have no friends. Even if the girl had them in the past, those kids would all still be in elementary.

"I'm going to go look for."

"Why?"

"Because someone has to."

DeDe shook her head, wagging a hand dismissively.

"No need. This two way. See."

The girl pushed on the crystal, a small pane slipping inside another. A small image flashed into existence, hovering over the crystal. The image was dark yet moved to and fro. DeDe frowned.

"Must be in pocket. Hold on."

The foreigner rubbed up the side of the crystal. The slight sound of a girl laughing sounded from the image. DeDe repeated the gesture which made the sound louder.

"See. She happy."

Moka frowned deeply.

"That may not be true."

DeDe smiled with her typical emptiness. She handed the crystal over to the vampire.

"You keep. Watch over her."

The vampire took the device, but her frown did not dissipate. Moka shook her head and turned away. She started for the door.

"I still have to go after her. I can't leave things like this."

"Moka, wait!"

Kurumu promptly grabbed his wrist. She held firmer when he tried to follow after the vampire. She looked away as he turned to confront her over this, not interested in explaining herself while the foreigner was still here.

DeDe chuckled, bobbing the staff on her shoulder. Her yellowish eyes opened as she grinned mischievously.

"Behave yourselves."

The foreigner smirked, walking out the door. Once the far door to the hall closed, Kurumu let go of him.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I wanted to be alone with you. That's all."

Tsukune sighed. He glanced at her, a mild desire surfacing. Turning away, Tsukune stalked over to the chair and sat down heavily.

Kurumu wandered over to the side of the bed. She started to sit down and then checked the jacket suddenly unsure how she wanted to do this. She knew she would not want Moka's bare bottom sitting on her jacket. Sighing, she turned about and clasped her hands in front of her, deciding to stand.

"Tsukune. You saw it?"

"Huh?"

She blushed, not daring to say anything specific as that was the sort of thing girls did in those sleazy movies her mother rented.

"My… body."

She could feel how intensely he understood her question. It was the same level of interest that had her staggering before. She reached behind her to grip the covers on the mattress, her body trembling.

"Look away."

Her heart quickened. She looked up to his chin, waiting for him to avert his gaze. The moment he turned his jaw, she fumbled with the sleeves of the jacket. It only took a couple seconds before she had the garment free. She then quickly sat down on the mattress, readjusting the jacket till it rested comfortably over her knees.

"Okay."

Tsukune swallowed, his head turning. She could feel his smoldering lust.

"Kurumu, I-"

"Marry me."

Tsukune gagged. It hurt deeply to hear that catch of breath. Absently she clutched at her breast.

"Tsukune. I only wanted one man to ever see that. Marry me."

The edge on his desire tapered steadily. He sighed, leaning forward in his chair.

"We… we need to bring something serious like marriage up to our parents."

"Is that a yes?"

"We barely know each other, Kurumu. I couldn't say yes to anyone."

"Oh. Okay."

She sulked at his response. The only good thing about his words was it was not an outright rejection.

"I'm not even thinking about marriage right now. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that I could have a girlfriend."

"I am your girlfriend."

He paused, resting his elbows on his knees. He folded his hands together as he pressed his chin to the back of his hand.

"Weren't you scared? When that… happened."

She nodded.

"Then why? Why would you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled softly.

"Because I love you."

He laughed, shaking his head.

"You are amazingly frustrating."

"That's not very nice."

Tsukune stood up.

"I'm going back to class to get my things. You think you'll be okay by yourself till the girls come back with your things?"

Kurumu smiled. She was disappointed he was leaving her, but at least he was not chasing after Moka.

"I can manage."

"I'll wait for you then."

Nodding politely to her, he turned away and headed out the door. In a matter of seconds, she was completely alone in the infirmary once again. Well, Ms. Tsumugi was probably somewhere in here but that woman rarely made a sound.

Kurumu got back to her feet, folding the jacket nicely before setting it on the nightstand. Smiling, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and rolled onto her belly. She nuzzled her cheek into the pillow as she reached up to grip the edge of the mattress at the headboard.

She could still feel traces of that yummy desire he had favored her. She probably had at least five minutes. Licking her lips, she let fingers drift down her side.

* * *

Author Notes:

I'm not making a big show of it, but Tsukune is becoming more comfortable around some of his dorm neighbors. Tanboshi and Yamabato in particular, though Umizake to an extent. I'm not sure how much these guys will invade the story, but I don't foresee it being a major factor in the near future.

That whole walk to school with Nazohashi was entirely off the wall but I felt it had to be addressed since it would bother Kurumu. Plus this is the sort of conversation Kurumu can't have with Moka because they are both chasing after Tsukune. I wanted Kurumu to have that, even if Morioka isn't the slightest bit serious about this.

I figured meeting Yukari would officially end Kurumu's suspicions of Tsukune being a witch. This will lead into the events that will be unfolding right after Yukari's introduction is finished.

Three times the fun is a little math joke. Divide Kurumu's rank by three and you'll understand Yukari's twisted sense of humor.

Very few people address Yukari properly, due to her being a child. Yukari does not push the issue unless she wants to piss someone off.

I know some were hoping for a good infirmary scene, but I think that's the best I can do. It was a little more serious and rough than the anime or manga versions, but I figured Yukari's motivations for this prank were more serious than simply trying to cause Tsukune trouble. She wants him out of Moka's life, so I can't fathom why she would stop at a mere titty grab and flip of the skirt.

I inserted Deshiko into the final scene to explain why Yukari stopped. There is more going on there than anyone understands.

Tsukune is still stressing over how crazy his life has been these past couple weeks. Getting beaten up by an eleven year old would be too hard for him to keep that nice composure he is known for. Technically, he exploded on Yukari in the manga, so I don't think I'm too far off.

I decided not to have Yukari run off into the hands of the lizardmen. That's just too much for poor Tsukune to endure in one day. I'll be getting to that next chapter and I will be using those nifty crystal devices to help the girls quickly find Yukari when she gets in trouble.

And yes, I'm a cruel, cruel person ending the chapter just as Kurumu was about to do something. If anyone is mildly curious, this was her first time doing this since the start of the story, even though she mildly hinted at doing something later on back in Chapter Eight. She's been a very good girl.


	17. Longing for Intimacy

Kurumu stared at the back of his white shirt, wondering if he was thinking about her. It had been hard to even look in his direction when they had walked home yesterday. Things had been too uncomfortable. Deciding against eating with them, Kurumu had taken her dinner home.

It might be too embarrassing to introduce herself to her neighbors now. She was such a bad girl. She absolutely could not do that again. Or at least not without a couple bottled waters set aside and a towel for cleanup. She probably should wash the sheets tonight.

Moka had not found Yukari last night, but something must have happened after Kurumu had declined eating dinner with them. When Kurumu had roused the vampire this morning, the little girl was all that Moka could talk about. Moka had immediately pulled out the crystal to check up on Yukari.

It felt weird, spying on a little girl. Apparently Yukari had set the other crystal on the counter next to the stove of her suite. While Moka got dressed, Kurumu watched the witch prepare her own breakfast. She wanted to be impressed by the feat, but there was something too methodical in Yukari's actions. It was like she did not care at all.

Kurumu sighed. She had more important things to think about than the daily life of an eleven year old. They had missed Nazohashi at breakfast, and the thoughts on her mind were not the sort she could share with Moka. If only Moka was interested in some other guy. Everything would be much simpler.

Tsukune had seen the most precious part of her. This bothered her much more than his quick glimpse of her breasts at the pool thanks to that stupid mermaid bitch. She was so relieved that she had trimmed herself for that bikini. While she liked the mature look of her blue curls, letting them grow too long had proven embarrassing the last time she had gone swimming without a trim. Girls were cruel.

Pushing angry thoughts aside, she wondered if he had liked her patch. He had not initiated any conversations with her since the infirmary. She supposed it was not something they could easily talk about with Moka around. Was hers the first he had ever seen? Maybe he would like the shaven look all those girls from sleazy films seemed to have. She wondered if she could borrow an electric razor since she could barely manage a decent trim with her sharpened fingers. She knew some girls had to deal with leg hair.

Kurumu blushed. Was this even normal? It was not like he was going to see it again any time soon, right? Oh, how she wondered what his looked like. Was it massive? Did it curve? Was there a big fat vein running down the length? Did he have a sheath of skin over the tip of his manhood? Then again, all those nasty films were made by perverted humans. Tsukune's might not look anything at all like that. She heard some monsters had two.

"Ms. Kurono."

Kurumu's eyes shot to the front of the class, noting Ms. Kagome.

"Could you please answer the question."

Ms. Kagome had her usual smirk of superiority. The spectacled brunette pointed at the board with a ruler to the assortment of letters and numbers with mathematical signs.

Though she had no idea what that meant, Kurumu stood up simply out of respect. She frowned at the equation.

"I don't understand."

Like many of the teachers here, Ms. Kagome did not change up her wardrobe that much. She always sported this black miniskirt with matching garter leggings. But the blouse worn over her torso often differed. Today she went with a pastel yellow, sleeveless top that had so many buttons unfastened she may as well have not bothered at all. The black bodice worn underneath was tied up with ebony laces that were clearly visible over the parted blouse.

Ms. Kagome sighed dramatically.

"If y is one and four x plus y equals five, what is the result?"

Kurumu stared blankly. She really did not know why algebra was obsessed with using chromosomes. If the boy was by himself and he had four girls, that would make five. Was there a question in there?

"The result of what?"

"Of the equation."

How was she supposed to know what the result would be from adding four girls to one boy? If the answer had nothing to do with five, she had no clue where to start. It was not like she had any experience in harems.

"Frustration?"

"This is not that difficult, Ms. Kurono. I'm well aware that most of the class understands this concept."

Kurumu shrugged.

"I guess I don't understand the question."

"Solve for x."

"You want a solution for x?"

"Yes."

Kurumu frowned, wondering how this had anything to do with math.

"Um… tell x to cut her losses and find another y."

At least most of her classmates found her answer amusing. She bowed her head, embarrassed that she still had no idea what the point was to this question.

"Five?"

Ms. Kagome sighed, waving her hand repeatedly for the students to quiet down. She frowned, regarding Kurumu.

"Ms. Kurono. I think it may be in your best interest to see me after class on a regular basis."

"But… I have club."

The woman nodded.

"I am aware that every student here has club. I am sure we can meet after your club finishes for the day."

"But… dinner?"

"I will not starve you, Ms. Kurono. Meet me in the faculty office. I believe you could greatly benefit from my private tutoring."

For some reason, this piqued the sexual interest of some of the boys. She smiled slightly, bowing once more before taking her seat. As Ms. Kagome turned about to resume the lecture, Kurumu could guess what was on those perverted minds. Unlike most of the other teachers, Ms. Kagome oozed with sexuality. She certainly had the bad teacher look, whom would punish delinquent students with carnal activities.

Kurumu wondered if Ms. Kagome had a boyfriend. The math teacher was young, sexy and employed. She clearly had the attention of every boy in class, as this usually was the hour Kurumu felt the least bit of interest in her. It seemed a waste for such a beautiful woman to be single, unless it was by choice. At least Kurumu would not have to worry about such a fate.

Tsukune was not thinking sexually about her right now. There had been moments during the walk home and again at breakfast and even on the walk to school, but nothing had been long enough to make her squirm. Once Ms. Nekonome had taken role, Tsukune somehow managed to push every sexual thought about her to the farthest recess of his mind. At least, that was how it felt.

Kurumu wondered how long it would be before they had sex. She knew he wanted her to meet his parents first, but that would be like forever from now. She had not heard of a parents' day so it was very likely she would not meet them until summer break. That was around her birthday. She smiled at the thought of wearing a red ribbon even though she was the one that should be getting the gift.

August felt so far away when it was not even May. Maybe it would not be such a bad thing if they held off finding Moka a boyfriend right away. Not that Moka's little crush on Tsukune was stopping Kurumu in any way. She was still going to bring her laundry over tonight, even if the sheets smelled funny. There was absolutely no way she would allow Moka to intrude on that.

She wondered if she could fit her tail up in there. She knew she could reach, but that spade end was so much larger than a couple fingers. And it lacked fine motor skills. Maybe if she held it and shoved it up inside her. No, that probably would not work. It actually sounded rather painful. Maybe if she got really bored. It was going to be a long string of months.

She wished she had someone to talk to about perverse things like this. Moka was too innocent and Nazohashi would probably scold her. While it would be fun to bring it up with Tsukune, she doubted he could carry on a conversation about such a subject. And any guy like Burumoto would read too much into that sort of thing.

She needed another girl. Her first thought and glance was for Shirayuki, though on second thought that would be terrible. The girl was not very talkative to begin with, and she worried that bringing up anything sexual would only damage their acquaintanceship. In the least it would make the rest of the trimester between them awkward in home economics.

Kurumu glanced beyond Shirayuki, quickly taking in the other girls. Irewata was cute, probably not a virgin, though also the sort that would pass the word along. Arashimideru was too intimidating to approach and not even what she would consider an acquaintance. Genzouyaki was sleeping.

Genzouyaki.

She was sort of a friend. She did not look like she would know much about having a boyfriend, but she did not seem the type to spread gossip. And she had helped her out yesterday bringing that spare change of clothes. It was also nice that she was the only girl in class shorter than Kurumu.

Kurumu had not yet decided what she wanted to talk about, if at all, before the bell rang. There was never much time between classes and she doubted she would get another chance if she waited for the lunch hour. Impulsively, she got to her feet and walked down the back row towards the slumbering girl.

She gave the girl's shoulder a slight shake. Kurumu smiled at the cute, wavering moan Genzouyaki made in response. It was not the first time she had heard it, since the girl often made the sound when waking up, sometimes in the middle of lectures. Kurumu jostled the girl again.

Genzouyaki made the same sound again, though this time she lifted her head. She yawned grandly as she sat up in her chair. Turning slightly, the dark haired girl regarded Kurumu.

"Come on, let's go."

Genzouyaki rubbed one of her eyes. There was no white in her dark eye, though it possessed a slight tinge of purple. She smiled mildly.

"Lunch already?"

Kurumu grabbed the girl by the wrist and tugged.

"Come with me."

Genzouyaki yawned once again, but staggered to her feet. She did not even try to pull away, shuffling out into the hall under Kurumu's direction.

Acting entirely on impulse, Kurumu felt they should go to the bathroom. She could go if she tried. Turning to her left, she pulled the smaller girl down the hall past the other classrooms. Turning left again, they ducked into the girls' bathroom.

The room was empty. With it being the end of third period and there only being a few minutes between classes, very few bothered with a restroom break if they could hold it till the lunch hour. She let go of Genzouyaki's wrist, moving to the nearest gray door.

"Genzouyaki. What was your first name again?"

The girl stifled another yawn as she pushed open the adjacent door and shambled into the stall.

"Nerume. What was yours?"

"Kurumu."

There was a heavy flop as the girl settled down. Kurumu frowned, since the girl clearly had not even bothered to lock her stall door. Shaking her head, she slipped into her own stall not making the same mistake.

"So… you have extra classes?"

The sound of water loosing was a bit startling. Kurumu tried hard not to giggle as she tugged down her cottons and settled down on the ring. She carefully fixed her skirt before trying anything.

Forcing herself, Kurumu wondered if the girl had even heard her question. It sounded like the girl had emptied a good liter of water and now it was trickling out.

"Hey? Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering."

Kurumu paused, unsure what she wanted to say. She squeezed a little harder but was coming up dry. She tapped the white roll at the side, getting a couple squares for the cleanup.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"… no."

"Have you ever had one?"

"I had a crush on an older guy a couple years ago. But he graduated."

"Is he here?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about him that much since he left."

"Would it surprise you if I told you I was a virgin?"

"… not really. Are you ashamed of it?"

Kurumu shook her head animatedly. She stood up, pulling her panties back up and fixing them comfortably before flushing the commode.

"Kurumu?"

Realizing she had not voiced an answer, Kurumu giggled.

"Oh. I… no. It's just that… my true form. I don't think many would believe me."

Kurumu slipped out of her stall, quickly crossing the room to the counter with the built in sinks. She really had no idea where she was going with this conversation, but it felt nice to have another person that was accepting her. Turning the water on, she started washing up as she looked at her reflection in the mirror that stretched along the wall the entire length of the counter.

"You know… yesterday was the first time I've ever been seen naked before."

There was a flush. Genzouyaki emerged from her stall and offered Kurumu a slight smile before crossing over to the sinks.

"So what happened? Akashiya said that you needed new clothes."

"How did you get dragged into that anyways?"

"Huh? Oh, well… the class representative didn't want to go back to the dorms by herself. She came over and demanded my escort."

Kurumu smiled, thinking that did sound like something Nazohashi would do. She watched as Genzouyaki washed up in the sink.

"Is it… is it weird that I want to have sex with him?"

Genzouyaki turned off the water, drying her hands off with her skirt. The girl did not seem to care that this momentarily flashed her teal briefs. Letting her skirt fall back in place, the girl regarded Kurumu with an unreadable expression.

Kurumu blushed, bowing her head.

"He is my boyfriend, though I know I've only known him for a short time. Is that weird?"

"I don't think so. I've thought about having sex."

Kurumu brightened up.

"You have?"

Genzouyaki bit her lower lip and shrugged somewhat apologetically.

"Well… who hasn't? We are almost the legal marrying age. I'm already an aunt and my sister is only two years older than me. Eventually we're going to have sex with someone, right?"

Kurumu smiled at the statement of being an aunt. She nodded emphatically, feeling vindicated.

"We will. We might even be married soon, and married women have sex."

Genzouyaki nodded with a slight blush. The girl glanced down at her fingers as she nervously fidgeted.

"And… have babies."

Kurumu smiled at the thought of having a little girl with Tsukune. She was so happy with this that she threw her arms about the smaller girl in a fierce hug. That was right. She could think these things because Tsukune was going to marry her soon. There was nothing at all wrong with her.

Nuzzling against the girl's ear, Kurumu felt Genzouyaki's hands timidly touch her sides. The bell rang, announcing their tardiness for the next hour. Kurumu sighed, relaxing her grip.

Stepping back to hold the girl at arm's length, she smiled brightly at Genzouyaki. The flush girl smiled, offering a mild shrug. Without another word, Kurumu snatched up the girl's wrist as she turned about. They had to get back to class.

* * *

For some reaon Ms. Hitori felt like bread making was important enough to spend the next couple weeks perfecting. Kurumu did not mind the task, since the texture was starting to grow on her. She felt pretty confident in her abilities to make sweet dough, though she did not like the suggestion of making her own noodles for soup. Thankfully Ms. Hitori was not pushing that, since making these pretzels was proving to be annoying enough.

There was no hope for Sakamori. The redhead leaned up against the counter with an open bottle in her grasp. The recipe did not even call for cooking wine, but Ms. Hitori had not bothered stopping the girl from taking it from the pantry. And by this point, Sakamori was too sloshed to even try hiding her swigs from the container. It was a good thing she had done her project first.

Kurumu had spent her lunch with Genzouyaki today, wanting to talk more about mature things. They had wisely taken their meal out to the courtyard to avoid anyone overhearing embarrassing things. But as a further precaution, they kept their volume at a whisper. More than once, she had stopped to reassure that the topic was kosher and it was nice that Genzouyaki had done the same after bringing up the question of what was a normal frequency of self gratification. Kurumu would have felt terrible if she had been the only one broaching taboo subjects.

Kurumu felt so much better that her sudden interest in Tsukune sexually had nothing to do with her being a succubus. Genzouyaki had been very supportive of those feelings, admitting that she would probably have the same sort of fixation towards any guy she liked that saw her naked. The girl did not have any boys in particular on her mind, but she wanted a tall, dark and handsome young man to take her hand and run with her across a beach in the night with the wind whipping through her hair and the stars shining brightly in the sky.

Kurumu liked the silliness of that image, hoping the girl would find someone like that someday. Though Genzouyaki might want to work a little on those table manners. That little girl could pack down a lot of food and quickly.

After lunch, Kurumu had crossed paths with Nazohashi before the final bell. On a whim, she had asked about bringing up the dress code to Shirayuki during biology. Kurumu regretted that, since Nazohashi had made such an awkward fuss over it that Mr. Hakuru had sent both girls into the hall for disturbing the class.

Kurumu watched Shirayuki work on slapping down the dough. She knew she should say something, though she did not care for Shindou to overhear this, though the other two girls were harmless enough.

She had not seen the twins today. It was an obvious absence since the two shared the same station which left some poor blue haired girl all by herself. She wondered if they were hurt, or simply ditching class. A thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, Shindou."

The short haired blond looked up. Shindou shared the same homeroom as the twins, so she would know best.

"Where are the twins?"

"Haven't seen them all day."

"Excused absence?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I heard you ditched class yesterday."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Morisato from Sunao's class. The little munchkin told Morisato about you having sex with your boyfriend."

Kurumu scowled, not caring for that rumor. She glanced about.

"Who is Morisato?"

Shindou turned, pointing across the classroom.

"She's the brunette down there at Station Two. She said she saw an image of you crying in the infirmary because you were caught in the act."

Kurumu's scowl deepened. She glared over at Station Two, but the only familiar girl over there was the one that had swapped lockers with Moka. She was the only brunette at that station, so she was the culprit.

"I did not have sex with my boyfriend. If you must know, I'm still a virgin."

Shindou leaned heavily on the island dividing their two stations. Her blue eyes sparkled with interest.

"So the brat was lying? I'm not that surprised. She's nothing but a trouble maker, I hear."

Kurumu sighed.

"I guess."

"So you are a virgin? You're a strange girl. You must enjoy being a tease."

Kurumu bristled at the accusation.

"I am not a tease!"

"You just said you don't put out."

"Put out?"

Shindou smirked.

"Have sex."

Kurumu huffed, holding her hands up in disgust.

"If I put out, you'd call me a whore."

Shindou shrugged.

"Then you should take it as a compliment. A tease is more respectable."

Kurumu scowled as the tall girl at the opposing station paused, shooting a mild look of reproach upon her friend.

"Asuka."

Shindou wagged a dismissive hand at her friend.

"I saw you were in the newspaper club. Looking for missing girls."

"I hasn sheen Kinzoku in monsh."

Everyone glanced at Sakamori, Kurumu with more concern than the others.

"It hasn't been months, Sakamori."

Kurumu struck upon an idea that had escaped her since she had confirmed Sakamori's friend to be among the names of missing girls.

"What happened to your friend, Kinzoku?"

Sakamori grinned.

"She disappeared."

Kurumu smiled weakly.

"I mean before that. What was going on in her life? Why would she disappear?"

Sakamori took another pull from the bottle. Setting it aside on the counter, and promptly dropping it to roll across the surface spilling clear fluids all over the place, the redhead shrugged.

"Don't know. She jush broke up… with her guy. Sumfin about… distance. No good, I gesh."

Shindou laughed, shaking her head.

"You are so wasted, Sakamori. Why does Ms. Hitori let her drink in class?"

"Because she's a shojo."

The quick response from Shirayuki was unexpected. Shindou glanced at the tall brunette that was working dough, shrugging her confusion.

"What's a shojo?"

"Shojo are the spirits of drink, if I remember correctly. Every one I have met is red haired."

Sakamori grinned at the remark from the pepper haired girl. The redhead stumbled around Shirayuki to accost the girl that had quickly backed away into the corner of the counter. Unable to escape, the girl held her hands up as the wobbly redhead gripped her by her uniform for support.

"Sho, yuf met a shojo? Here at skoo?"

The girl smiled apologetically.

"Not exactly. I've seen them at work."

Shindou perked up.

"You have a job. I thought students weren't allowed to have jobs."

The girl frowned.

"I live in the town. I work as a waitress for a friend's diner."

"That's so cool, Meirowasa. Where do you work at? Yuuki and I'll come and visit you."

"I wanna shee a shojo!"

Sakamori threw her arms about Meirowasa, promptly nuzzling and rubbing up against the pepper haired girl. It was too much, as Meirowasa tried to scoot out of the corner and lost her footing. Both girls tumbled to the floor.

With a smirk, Shindou raised her hand and stepped out of their station.

"Ms. Hitori. Sakamori is molesting Meirowasa."

The teacher flipped the next page of her magazine without a glance at them.

"Are they both done making their pretzels?"

Meirowasa had been the first to finish up the project at their station, so Kurumu offered the answer.

"Yes."

Ms. Hitori wagged her hand dismissively, still not paying them any attention.

"As long as they aren't bothering anyone, they can do whatever."

Kurumu wondered if she should try and stop the girl. There was quite a bit of giggling from Meirowasa before her breathing finally settled down. Curious, Kurumu wandered around the island to join the smirking Shindou. Meirowasa was flush and running her fingers through her hair as Sakamori slumped across her body, passed out.

Shirayuki finished up her project, setting it carefully on a tray and carrying it over to Ms. Hitori's station. Kurumu glanced at her wrist, confirming that they were near the end of the hour. Technically they could leave once their group was finished and their station cleaned up.

"Are you going to lie there?"

"She's heavy."

Kurumu chuckled, grabbing up a rag to wipe down the counter. She had been doing the dishes as they finished with them, so there was not much clean up left to do.

"Which diner?"

"Huh? Oh! Mix it Up."

Kurumu perked up at the familiar name.

"That's in the grocer district, right?"

Meirowasa grunted. After some effort, the girl got back to her feet, leaving the redhead asleep on the floor. She smiled slightly at the group.

"Yea. I think your club stopped in the other day to run an ad in your paper."

"That's right."

Shindou perked up again.

"Hey! I'm like the captain of the freshmen girls for track."

"There's no captain in track, Asuka."

Shindou shushed her tall friend.

"Anyways, I'd love to see about getting an article for our team in your paper. It'd be cool."

Kurumu frowned.

"What's in it for you?"

Shindou shrugged.

"Isn't it just another form of advertisement. I want people to know how strong, athletic and beautiful our team is. Would it be too much if you guys could run a highlight of each player? A group photo would not do me justice."

Kurumu frowned, unsure why the girl was suddenly interested in being in her paper. She glanced over at the tall girl, but it looked like she was too busy working on her pretzel to give any context clues.

"I don't know how much space we will be giving to sports."

Shindou shrugged.

"I guess. But if you can, you could mention that I'm also the niece of Sakigake, the clan leader of the Raiji."

"Asuka!"

"Oh, come on! I should be allowed to throw my name around a little."

The tall girl frowned.

"But you're not supposed to talk about your true form."

"Oh, right. But they have to mention my uncle. Most of my kind will know his name."

"I don't know your uncle."

"How can you not know?"

Kurumu had no idea what the two were bickering about now but she doubted it had any relevance to her. She tossed her rag into the sink, content with the cleanliness of her station. Figuring it was time to go, she turned just as Shirayuki had returned to the station.

"I'm going to go now. I'll bring it up in club."

Shindou nodded, waving her off.

"My uncle is awesome. You know Raiden?"

"Who?"

Kurumu shook her head, gesturing for Shirayuki to go. The girl glanced to the door, but took the hint. They both started away as the bickering behind them continued.

"Raiden, from that hack fighting game from America."

"Well, my uncle could kick Raiden's ass!"

"But that's a game."

They reached the hallway, turning right towards the stairs. Kurumu said nothing as she regarded the girl, dressed in the long shirt with the pocket stitched in the center. They started down the stairs in unison. Kurumu glanced at the white end of the stick always hanging out from the girl's lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I asked Nazohashi to bring up your uniform. I didn't know she would make such a scene."

"Oh. I guess it is odd."

Kurumu sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs just as the bell sounded the end of the period. She approached the outer door, holding it open for the taller girl.

"If you know it is odd, why do you wear it?"

"I don't like my skin being exposed. I burn easily in the sunlight."

Kurumu recalled a former complaint made by the girl.

"But isn't it hot wearing that? I thought you disliked the heat."

"I do. I don't like going outside if I don't have to. That's why I don't like going to gym, though it is nice to see him."

Kurumu frowned as they started out of the building in the general direction of the girls' locker room.

"Who are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend."

Kurumu grinned.

"Ah. So you have a boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"It's none of your business."

Kurumu huffed.

"That's kind of rude. I don't keep my boyfriend secret from you."

"Is your boyfriend Aono Tsukune?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Kurumu bristled at the remark.

"What?! Why would you say that?!"

"He doesn't act like anyone's boyfriend. He's not holding your hand or kissing you. He does not pay any attention to you in class."

Kurumu scowled.

"He's very studious. When we are alone, we do all those things."

"A secret relationship?"

"You could say that."

Shirayuki nodded.

"I'm the same."

"Huh?"

She smiled softly.

"It's frustrating. I want to make our relationship public, but I know why we have to keep it a secret."

Kurumu smiled at the remark, deathly curious whom this guy was.

"Oh, come on. Tell me who he is."

"No."

"Well… did you know him before coming here?"

"No."

"Then why do you have to keep it a secret? Does he have another girlfriend?"

Shirayuki stiffened.

"Can we not talk about this?"

Kurumu pouted, but she knew she should stop. Idly kicking at the dirt as they made their way across the field, she tried to think of something else they could talk about.

"So… you're heat sensitive and don't fare well in the sun."

"Yea."

Kurumu smiled.

"You should wear the short sleeved blouse. I was thinking of getting myself one, since the long sleeves are sort of out of fashion for the upcoming summer months."

"But the sun-"

"You could wear that to school. Just take it off once class begins."

"But I-"

"Then you would fit in with the rest of the class. I'm sure you'd make more friends if you weren't so unapproachable."

Shirayuki frowned.

"Friends? But I already have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriends are nice, but it's good to have other friends. Like Genzouyaki. I'm sure you two would hit it off really well."

"The girl that sleeps through class?"

Kurumu supposed that was not the best suggestion for a friend.

"Maybe Nazohashi? I know she can act like a snob, but I'm sure you could approach her if you did not look so much like a delinquent."

"I'm a delinquent?"

Kurumu sighed, a little frustrated at this point.

"I'm just saying that Sakamori can't be your only friend in this school. The girl was passed out on the floor."

Shirayuki shrugged.

"But you're my friend."

Kurumu smiled with resignation. She had nothing nice to say to that. She really did not feel that much of a friend to the girl if she could not even be trusted with the name of a boyfriend. She felt like she barely knew anything about Shirayuki, beyond the fact that their mothers knew each other.

"So… what are you going to be doing in the drama club? Are you going to act a role on the stage?"

"I'm going to be a hand."

"A hand?"

"You know… change up props and settings. I'm really good at blending in the background, so it seemed like a natural thing to do."

"You didn't want to act?"

"I don't like standing out."

Kurumu grinned.

"Then I guess you won't have a problem coming to school wearing the uniform."

Shirayuki glanced at Kurumu, gently touching the end of the white stick nestled between her lips. They were almost to the locker room, but Shirayuki slowed her step.

"My clothes. My mother made them with a special fiber from our village. It allows our skin to breathe."

Kurumu nodded, coming to a stop.

"Okay, but you have the skirt."

"Yes."

"Don't your hips need to breathe?"

The girl frowned.

"What about underwear? Don't tell me you have your bras and panties made special too."

Shirayuki glanced away, her pale cheeks tinged pink.

"No. My mother first made a kimono for me, but that was too… I convinced her to make a couple of these but did not think about that."

Kurumu shrugged.

"See. You're doing fine wearing normal stuff."

Shirayuki's blush deepened.

"Not really. I… sweat."

"You sweat?"

The girl nodded. Turning away, Shirayuki resumed her approach to the locker room, forcing Kurumu to follow.

"Shirayuki? Every girl perspires. That's normal."

The girl shook her head emphatically, grabbing for the handle of the door. She slipped in, not bothering to keep it open for Kurumu.

Kurumu mildly pouted, but realized she had probably embarrassed the girl with talk of perspiration. She wondered if Shirayuki had to sweat more because of her heat sensitivity. That might explain why the girl was not forced to participate in any strenuous gym activities.

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu rested her hand on the handle, glancing back over her shoulder. Moka was running across the open field, leaving Tsukune far behind in her dust. There was an unmistakable look of panic on the vampire's face. Letting go of the door, Kurumu started back towards Moka.

The vampire got to her in a matter of seconds. Moka grabbed Kurumu by the shoulder before coming to a stop, which caused Kurumu to stumble back a step. Not even the slightest out of breath, Moka gestured back to Tsukune.

"It's Yukari! She must have got out of her elective hour early!"

Kurumu frowned, shaking her head slightly.

"They took her somewhere. We could hear everything."

"Hold on. Who took Yukari?"

"That class representative jerk. I'm going after her."

Moka bolted off towards the woods.

"Moka! Wait!"

Kurumu held a hand out, but the vampire was sprinting for the treeline. She frowned, doubting anybody had gone into the woods over there.

"Do you even know where you are going?!"

If Moka heard the question, the vampire did not care to stop. She disappeared quickly into the brush, kicking up leaves and dirt. Kurumu sighed, turning to regard Tsukune. He was not nearly as fast as Moka, so Kurumu started towards him to shorten his run.

She could see a bunch of girls coming out into the field behind Tsukune. All would be headed for the lockers, so it was probably best if she got to him before any of the girls started a fuss about him being here. She doubted Morioka's little threat would deter every girl from thinking poorly about Tsukune.

"What's going on?"

"Moka… she heard…"

He came to a stop next to her. He was gasping for air between his words. Kurumu frowned, wondering why he was winded by such a short run.

"The crystal, right? You guys heard something."

Tsukune nodded, holding his knees as he bent over.

"Do you have any idea where?"

"She dropped her crystal near a pond. Moka says she knows where it is."

Kurumu gestured to the woods on her right.

"Nobody has gone in there since I came out with Shirayuki. And we were outside before the bell rang."

"It happened before that."

Tsukune swallowed, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Ms. Ishigami would not let us leave till her class was over. She's taking this missing girl thing seriously, so she won't let any of the girls even leave to use the restroom."

"It's good to know some of the faculty care about what is going on."

"Yea… well… I think Yukari dropped the crystal when she tried to pull out her wand. That was right before the bell rang. We have to find her."

Kurumu sighed, glancing about her surroundings. Not seeing much of a choice, she pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it into his face. She was aware that the other girls were staring oddly at her, but she doubted she had the time to explain. She started working on the buttons of her blouse. She figured if this was near a pond, she could find it rather quickly by flying around the forest. They might even find the little witch before Moka.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm not ruining a blouse over this. She already cost me a skirt."

"Kurumu!"

"If you want to find her quickly, we are going to have to fly."

"But… everyone is…"

She scowled at him, well aware of her surroundings. He should appreciate that she was willing to do this. She grabbed the cuff of her sleeve, tugging her hand into the fabric. Slipping her arm out, she pulled the garment by the cuff off her other arm. With a quick fold, she handed it over to the blushing young man. He held onto her clothes, but looked about sheepishly like he needed the other girls' approval.

"Ready to go?"

"Kurumu… I'm not comfortable with this."

"It's just a bra, no different than a swimsuit top."

She directed that last remark to a girl that was regarding her with obvious judgment. Kurumu smirked with triumph as the girl looked away. Favoring Tsukune with a grin, she slipped around him to grab him about the waist. She tightened her grip as she allowed her wings and tail to stretch out.

"Tsukune, they didn't make the uniform for girls with wings. Besides. It's not like I have anything you haven't seen."

She could feel his interest in her spike, but quickly diminish. Smiling, she flexed her wings, taking them up into the sky. She had to adjust and tighten her grip immediately, since gravity was a pain in the ass. Tsukune was not particularly heavy, but she had to hold him in the right spot about where his rib cage started to make things easiest on her.

Kurumu scanned the foliage below. She went out only so far before veering off to her right. She doubted Moka would know about any place this far out, so it had to be a place closer to the dorms. It did not take more than a minute for Kurumu to find a large break in the forest with a sparkling body of water below.

Circling and lowering, Kurumu spied Moka walking into the clearing. The vampire gestured at Yukari, whom was pressed up against a tree with four young men hovering around her. It was that blond from the other day and his three dark haired friends.

The one with the mohawk was showing his true colors. His hands were covered in green scales with black talons jutting from his fingers. His face had elongated into a reptilian snout. The beast approached Moka slowly, his intentions uncertain.

"We have to help her!"

His concern was justified as the chubbiest of the boys started to shift into a similar reptilian form. Even the blond was starting to look more feral, his head twisting into the shape of a lizard. The blond was holding the broken haft of Yukari's wand in one hand while the other talon was curled about the girl's small arm.

Kurumu spiraled down quickly, the sounds of their voices carrying.

"… been alone."

"What are you blathering about?! Don't you realize we are going to eat you both?!"

"Stop!"

Yukari tugged on her captor's arm, biting down on his sleeve. The man cried out in pain, yanking his arm away. With a fierce snarl, he raised his arm to strike.

"Watch out!"

Tsukune jerked out of her grasp, causing her to cry out in alarm. It was still a good couple meters to the ground. She winced at the sight of him falling hard on his feet next to the blond. His momentum forced him onto his hands and knees for a moment.

"What the hell?!"

Tsukune hobbled back onto his feet, startling the blond and the nearest lackey. He lunged for Yukari, knocking the small girl to the ground just as the blond swiped at them both. A bloody gash opened up across his shoulder, the fabric torn into ragged fragments.

"Tsukune!"

Moka pushed aside the nearest guy, hustling through the crowd. The pack of boys looked at each other, clearly confused as to what they should do about the new arrivals.

Kurumu had to circle one more time about the solitary tree near the pond before she could settle gently upon the ground. She hit the dirt with a slight skip to her step, flexing her wings to halt her momentum. Drawing her wings and tail in, she rushed over to Tsukune as Moka knelt down next to him.

Tsukune grimaced, lifting up on his hands. He hovered over a wide eyed Yukari. He gripped his injured shoulder, wincing with pain. Drawing his hand back, he regarded his bloodied hand. Forcing a smile, he lifted up, still straddling the tiny girl.

"It's okay, Yukari. I'm sorry about before."

Yukari's eyes fixed on his bloody hand. Her hands were balled into fists which she held tightly to her chest.

"Tsukune? Why?"

"I've been thinking. You don't have to be alone."

Kurumu smiled as she knelt down next to him. She gingerly touched his shoulder, gripping the fabric and tugging him gently. She did not want to say it outright, but it bothered her that he was on top of this little kid.

"What do we do, Tadashi?"

"Don't wimp out on me now! The only male they have is wounded. Kill them all!"

Tsukune glanced over his bad shoulder at their assailants. Yanking away from Kurumu, he grabbed for Moka's chest with his bloodied hand. Ignoring the squeaked protest, Tsukune pulled the cross off the chains effortlessly. Clutching the pendant, he grabbed Yukari by the arm as he tried to stumble to his feet.

Kurumu quickly stood up, trying to give him additional support by gripping his arm and side. She could feel the familiar surge of terrifying power as Moka's true form was released. This outpouring of raw energy halted the advance of the murderous boys, some even shielding their eyes since Moka's aura spiked with a blinding light as her hair lost its pink luster.

With Tsukune's help, she managed to get Yukari upright. The small girl stared in disbelief at the proud creature that stood nearby. Crimson eyes turned over to regard them.

"A vampire. Moka really is a vampire."

Tsukune tugged on the little girl's shoulder, causing her to stumble. Kurumu wanted to help, but she felt like she was only getting in the way. She let go of Tsukune, allowing him to guide Yukari away from the battle.

"Holy shit! The rumors were true!"

Moka turned a smirk on the boys gathered before her. The chubby one and the greasy haired boy looked like they were ready to run. Moka rolled her eyes, turning to Kurumu.

"Lizards? You can't even handle a bunch of lizards?"

Kurumu frowned but quickly scowled at the haughty vampire.

"I could have handled them!"

"You can't keep breaking the seal for every stupid thing that comes your way. You're going to weaken her."

"What? I didn't bring you out!"

"Eight or higher. On a scale of ten, these guys are like a three."

"A three! I'll show you a three, you bitch!"

Kurumu barely glanced at the mohawk kid charging in. In the blink of an eye, Moka sidestepped his lunge, grabbing his extended arm and smashing her palm so hard into his upper arm that all could hear the guy's shoulder pop out of socket. Releasing him, Moka spun around and charged at the greasy haired kid that had been lingering next to the blond.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

The chubby one started to bolt as Moka laid into the other surprised boy with a crushing lariat. As the greasy haired kid fell hard to the dirt, Moka sprung high up into the air. She landed perfectly in the path of the chubby kid's retreat. Spinning about, she clocked the boy across the face with a shattering roundhouse that sent the kid flying off into the nearby pond.

The blond staggered back a step. The mohawk kid was crying loudly in pain while the other was rolling on the ground, groaning. He regarded Moka warily, backing away another step.

"My friends… Don't you have any idea who I am? I am Wanibuchi, the class representative for Ms. Sunao."

Moka lifted her crimson eyes, her grin feral.

"And this matters? Come, little iguana. Show me your authority."

"Yes, Wanibuchi. Lose all class respect if you lose now."

Kurumu turned sharply to regard the foreigner. When had she arrived? The girl held her staff upon her shoulder, smiling that empty grin. DeDe strolled over to the place where Tsukune had fallen over Yukari. Her yellow eyes opened as she regarded the ground with a smug expression.

"Deshi!"

The blond pulled his lips back in a toothy snarl. He regarded the foreigner with distaste. With strengthened resolve, Wanibuchi brought his talons out as he turned back to face the vampire.

"You won't make a fool of me! Die!"

Moka rolled her eyes as the large lizard pounced towards her. She idly glanced at her nails, allowing him to close the distance. At the last possible instant, she twirled aside, smacking his rump as he staggered harmlessly beside her.

"Why, you!"

He turned with a wild slash but Moka easily caught him by the wrist. She turned inside his grasp, jabbing up fiercely with an elbow that crushed his lower jaw. Fangs went flying as blood started to profusely dribble out of his mouth.

"Such power. Very interesting."

Kurumu could only nod, cringing as Moka reversed her grip while slipping beneath the Wanibuchi's arm. Wrenching his arm back, Moka savagely kicked at the side of his knee, taking the boy down. On his knees, Wanibuchi had no defense as Moka swung about a vicious kick that laid him out on the ground.

Shaking her head, Moka walked away from the unconscious foe. She clapped her hands together as if dusting them off.

"More like a two."

Kurumu felt a pang of guilt. If she had acted quicker, she could have charmed all of these guys without anybody having to get hurt. She knew she was going to get a scolding from this Moka. Pouting, she turned away from the approaching vampire.

She first noticed that the foreigner was gone. She was a little confused, but turned her attention to the other two. Tsukune was grinning, though still in pain. He had a hand resting on Yukari's shoulder while the other gripped his injured shoulder. The little girl did not seem the least bit unnerved. Her eyes swept about the scene, finally resting upon the vampire with unmasked admiration.

"I see. You break the bones to compensate for a monster's natural healing abilities."

Tsukune frowned.

"Yukari. Violence is not the answer to everything."

Yukari shook her head animatedly, pulling away from Tsukune.

"You don't understand. She clearly has the power to kill them."

Moka huffed, coming up next to Kurumu.

"There was no challenge in killing them."

Kurumu swallowed.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Moka's lips moved for a moment. The vampire huffed, crossing her arms about her chest while turning her head away.

"Of course."

"Moka."

There was such a sad look in his eyes as he regarded the vampire. Moka saw this, tensing up as she scowled at Tsukune.

"Don't give me that crap! If you don't like it, stop dragging me out for nothing. Where is my rosary?"

Tsukune frowned, quickly checking his person. He glanced about the ground.

"I think Ms. Deshi took it."

Moka sighed, regarding the little girl. Uncrossing her arms, the vampire started for the woods.

"That must be that girl that wandered in. I'll find her."

Tsukune took a step towards Moka.

"Moka, wait. We can look for her together."

"Leave me alone, Tsukune! I can't even count on you to keep the rosary safe. I'll go get her myself!"

Moka stormed off into the brush. Tsukune took another step, though there was no way he could catch up to a vampire. Kurumu pounced over to him, grabbing him by his good arm and shaking her head.

"Don't, Tsukune. We should stay with Yukari."

The little girl laughed. Picking her hat up off the ground, she plopped it atop her head.

"I'm interested to see what happens."

Kurumu frowned, turning on the little girl.

"Yukari?"

"Serves her right for almost getting me killed."

"What?"

Yukari nonchalantly held her hands up.

"She said if I kept the crystal active that Moka would be able to find and rescue me if I ever got in trouble."

Kurumu's eyes widened.

"You… you set this up?!"

Yukari frowned at them.

"Are you both simpletons? I'm not a complete idiot to allow a bunch of guys to lead me out into the woods without questioning their motives."

Tsukune blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I didn't think of it like that."

"Wait a second. How did DeDe know to come here?"

Yukari stared at Kurumu dumbly.

"The crystals were hers to begin with. She probably has a locate spell tied to them in case she ever drops one. I have the same charm on my keys."

Kurumu paused, glancing at Tsukune.

"Do you think that stealing the rosary was her goal?"

Yukari blinked with astonishment.

"I was used?"

The girl paused, looking down at the ground. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"I… no way. She said she loved magical items but… no way."

Tsukune knelt down before the girl, forcing a smile.

"Yukari, it's going to be okay."

Yukari shook her head, backing away.

"No, it's my fault. I… I made a mistake. I should have kept that in mind. Nobody likes being around a witch."

Tsukune reached out to the girl, but Yukari drew back as if he had meant to hit her. Standing back up, he frowned at the girl.

"It will be okay, Yukari. I'm sure Ms. Deshi will explain herself. I doubt she wanted for you to get hurt."

"Of course she did! Because I scored better than her! I should have suspected something was wrong when she let me borrow those crystals she had been toying with yesterday morning. She tricked me into taking them!"

"Yukari."

"And I should have… I should have thought something was wrong when she quickly found me after school and told me about using the crystal to get Moka to come and save me. I should have…"

Tsukune quickly swept the girl up in a hug, holding her tight. Yukari staggered under his weight, grabbing his sides. Her eyes filled with anguish as she tried to push him away.

"No! It's my fault! Let go of me!"

Kurumu felt uncomfortable watching this. She purposely grabbed him by his injured shoulder, tugging him off the girl.

"Let her go, Tsukune."

He winced, pushing her hand off his open wound. The break in his grip gave Yukari the opening to scramble away from him, backing up against the tree. He looked at her inquisitively, but she promptly turned her eyes aside to regard the poor girl. Yukari looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Tsukune is right, Yukari. She might have tricked you, but she probably did not think you would be hurt."

"How can you both be so naïve?! She's a monster and monsters hate witches!"

Tsukune smiled.

"We are here for you, Yukari."

Yukari's lower lip trembled. She shook her head. Kurumu smiled softly.

"You can cry if you want to. You don't have to hold it back."

"I'm not crying!"

Yukari rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm not a little kid. I'm not crying."

Kurumu grinned. She moved around Tsukune and hunkered down in front of the little girl.

"You'll feel much better if you do."

"I'm not crying. I'm not."

But she was. Yukari kept wiping away the tears as she sniffled between mild sobs. Kurumu gently touched the girl's shoulder, letting her hand rest there while Yukari stubbornly tried to keep her composure.

"It's okay."

"We're both here for you, Yukari."

Yukari bit her lip. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But… but I… I was so mean."

Kurumu smiled, rubbing Yukari's shoulder gently.

"It's okay."

Yukari bowed her head, leaning in. She draped her arms about Kurumu's neck, pressing her face against Kurumu's shoulder. The small girl cried softly, her small body tensing with each strangled sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Kurumu smiled, closing her eyes as she held the girl close to her. She wondered if this was how it felt to be a mother.

* * *

Kurumu carried her busted hamper up the last stair, setting it down on the landing next to the door. She rapped the back of her hand against the glass, knowing it was still early enough for someone to be awake. It was only a little after nine.

It had taken some time for Yukari to calm down. By that point, Kurumu had redressed and a disoriented Moka had wandered back to them. She had her rosary back, but like all the other times, she had no idea what had happened while in her true form. Yukari had asked about Deshi, but Moka had not seen the girl.

They had arrived back at the academy late for the final hour, escorting Yukari to her class. Ms. Nekonome had favored them with a mild admonishment for tardiness before resuming her lecture.

With Nazohashi taking off promptly at the end of class, they stopped over at Yukari's class to check on her before heading back to the dorms for the evening. The little witch was in the middle of an apology to her class, so they had decided it best to leave her be.

At dinner, Tsukune had tried to explain what had happened at the pond to Moka. The vampire had shrugged it off, supposing that she must have caught up with Deshi and got the rosary back. Tsukune had dropped the conversation and they had went their separate ways once the meal was over.

Moka was asleep by now. Kurumu knocked on the door again, spying a couple boys milling about at the far end of the hallway. She thought about forcing one of them to open the door, but was not in the mood for charms. She simply knocked louder, hoping one of them would be intrigued.

The nearest door on her right opened and Yamabato poked his head out into the hallway. She quickly glanced aside as he grinned at her. The boy slipped out of his room, still wearing the slacks from school but his shirt was unbuttoned. He pushed open the glass door, running his other hand through his slick, black hair.

"Moving in?"

Kurumu chuckled as she picked up her hamper.

"No. I'm doing laundry with Tsukune."

"Ah, wife's duties."

Holding the lip of the hamper below her bosom, she slipped around him into the hallway. She crinkled her nose, still uncertain how these guys could live like this. She started down the hall, aware that Yamabato was following on her heels.

"So… heard you were stripping for Tsukune in the field today."

"We had to fly somewhere. An emergency."

"Really? I heard you were a succubus."

Kurumu stopped in front of Tsukune's door, setting her hamper down. She smiled, glancing aside at her escort.

"I am."

"You have to tell me. Why him?"

Kurumu hesitated from knocking on the door. She supposed it was fair question, though she doubted she could give anyone a satisfying answer.

"He's a nice guy."

"There are lots of nice guys in the school."

She shrugged.

"I'm attracted to him."

"Yea, but why?"

She smiled, knocking on the door.

"Tsukune. Tsukune. Yamabato is going to take our picture now."

Yamabato snapped his fingers, nodding. He gestured at her before turning about on his heel.

"I'll go get that camera."

Kurumu waited for the boy to retreat into his bedroom. Knocking again, she leaned up against the door, peering through the hole she had created last week. She spied a topless Tsukune frantically moving about, gathering up toilet paper.

"What are you doing? Open the door."

"Hold on. Give me a second."

"I already see what you are doing. What happened?"

Tsukune sighed heavily. Holding wads of white paper in his hands, he started for the door. He drew the bolt back and opened the door. His face was a little flush as he slipped around the door, holding it open for her.

"It's kind of a mess."

Kurumu could tell with a glance that this was not his fault. She smiled, looking over his smooth skin. She wanted to touch him. Flexing her hands, she grabbed up her hamper to keep them occupied.

"So who trashed your room?"

Tsukune sighed again.

"I don't know. I came back from dinner and found the place like this. I was ignoring it, figuring I would do my homework first."

Kurumu strolled into his room, setting her hamper aside.

"Didn't you have laundry to do?"

"Well… I threw away the shirt."

Kurumu frowned.

"How many did you have?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head as he wandered into his room. The door started to drift back shut. Tsukune glanced about, grabbing a small wastebasket to toss the wads of paper into.

"I only had two."

"Tsukune."

"It can't be helped. I can't repair a tear like that."

The door kicked open as Yamabato strolled into the room holding a bulky, green camera. He glanced about the room with a bewildered look and then winced at the sight of Tsukune.

"Oh, damn. What happened to your shoulder?"

Tsukune frowned, reflexively touching the wound. To avoid attention, Tsukune had borrowed Moka's jacket for the rest of the day. It had not been a perfect fit, but it was better than walking about campus with a gaping wound. He had returned her jacket after dinner.

"The emergency. We had to rescue a little girl."

Yamabato grimaced, holding his camera close to his chest.

"Is that corrosive? I hear those don't heal nicely. Leave nasty scars."

They both answered at the same time, though contradicting. Kurumu frowned at Tsukune, confused why he would lie about his injury. When Yamabato favored her with an inquisitive look, she merely shrugged without comment.

"Okay… do you want to be wearing a shirt in this picture?"

"Yes, I do. Hold on."

Tsukune quickly went to his closet, opening it. He tossed out a bunch of wads of toilet paper along with a couple entire rolls that had been stuffed in there. He fished out a crimson tee, promptly pulling it over his head.

"When did this happen?"

"Huh?"

Yamabato smirked, picking up a roll of toilet paper.

"This."

"Tsukune says it happened today. Is he getting picked on?"

"Kurumu!"

"What?"

"I wouldn't say that."

Yamabato started to laugh, shaking his finger at Tsukune.

"Though you have to admit… cheese slices."

Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's not funny. It took a long time to get all that down."

Kurumu looked between the two, confused.

"What?"

"Someone broke into his room Sunday and glued cheese slices to his ceiling. It took us hours to get that all down."

Tsukune scowled with a snorted laugh.

"It took me hours. You guys just laughed."

"At least they were individually wrapped. Could you imagine how messy it would have been if they had glued the cheese directly?"

Kurumu frowned.

"That's gross. You have to know who did it, Yamabato."

Yamabato shook his head.

"I really don't. I don't think Aku knew either. He's too stupid to play dumb that well."

Kurumu smirked, unsure if she should take his word on that. She did not even know who this Aku was. Moving away from Yamabato, she slipped beside Tsukune.

"Will you take a hundred yen's worth in laundry tokens?"

Yamabato waved his hand dismissively. He gestured the camera at them.

"Naw, I was only kidding about that. You two want to hold each other or something?"

Tsukune frowned.

"I don't want to freak out my parents. They won't see me for months and I can't have my mother thinking I'm with a girl."

Yamabato shrugged, gesturing at them again with the camera.

"It's a picture with her. Your mother would ask regardless of what you do."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. We should take a picture with Moka."

"No. We are taking this picture. If you don't want to send it to your parents, then I'm going to keep it."

"Well… I…"

Kurumu sighed.

"I'm sure Morioka can take a picture of the whole newspaper club. Would that be acceptable to send to your parents?"

"I… yea. That might not be a bad idea at all."

There was a slight pause as they said nothing. She smiled, thinking this was a decent compromise for now. It was also a good picture for Moka to have to send to her parents. Heck, she might even send such a picture to her mother, figuring it would not matter to her which boy was which.

"Are we taking this picture?"

Kurumu laughed at Yamabato's tone. She nodded, promptly stepping in front of Tsukune. She turned her back to him, facing the camera.

"What are you doing?"

"This is my picture."

She held her hands up at her shoulders, waving for him to hand his over.

"Give me your hands. You don't have to stand so far away."

"But Kurumu-"

"It's just a picture. Come on."

His hands timidly touched hers. Smiling, she stepped back against him, pulling his hands over so his arms draped over her. She felt him tense up, but she relaxed her grip, tilting her head slightly.

"Does that look good?"

Yamabato smirked, lifting the camera.

"If he didn't look like he was about to faint."

"This feels awkward."

Yamabato waved at them.

"Drop your right arm, Tsukune."

"She has my hand."

"Well move it to her belly. It doesn't need to be in the picture."

Kurumu nodded, adjusting her hold on his hand. She felt the stirrings of Tsukune's desire as she pressed closer to him. She swallowed, forcing a smile as she rested her palm over his.

"That looks better. Now smile."

Kurumu smiled as Yamabato lifted the camera. She watched his finger press down on the black button on the side, splashing the room with white light for a moment. As she blinked at the purplish spots in her eyes, she saw a rectangle churn out of the camera. Yamabato tugged the square out the end and started shaking it.

"One more."

"Huh?"

"He may not want to send it to his parents, but he should have a picture of his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Yamabato chuckled.

"If you say so. Now smile."

Kurumu found it harder to smile with Tsukune's denial so fresh in the air. The room flashed once again. Yamabato lowered the camera, shaking the photo in his hand as he approached them. Tsukune pointedly backed away from her, easily escaping her lax grip on his hands. She stepped back and aside as Yamabato handed her the first photo.

"So… one for each of you."

"Thanks."

Yamabato grinned, handing Tsukune the other.

"So… not your girlfriend, eh?"

Tsukune scowled, taking the picture from Yamabato.

"I've already told you guys this. Neither of them are."

"That must be why you need that magazine of mine."

Tsukune's ears reddened. His brown eyes filled with alarm as he grabbed Yamabato by the sleeve.

"Can we not talk about that?"

"What magazine?"

Yamabato grinned at her.

"Modern Muscle."

"What?"

"Yea, Tsukune here likes to look at the finely sculpted muscles of body builders."

"What are you talking about?! I don't read that stuff!"

"At least he's honest about not reading the articles."

Kurumu frowned, unsure what Yamabato was talking about but she could tell by the tone he was teasing Tsukune.

"What's the real magazine?"

"It's nothing, Kurumu. Just something guys would be interested in."

Yamabato shrugged.

"Some girls might be. I'm loving this dorm life. At home I couldn't even think of having such a thing without getting a headache from my mother."

"Kamitsuku."

Tsukune's fierce whisper strongly suggested she was not supposed to know about this. While she had not picked up on it right away, she could only think of one sort of magazine a parent would not want a young man to have.

"You may leave now."

Yamabato frowned at her.

"You serious?"

"Yea, thanks for the pictures, but Tsukune and I have to clean up his room and do laundry. It's going to be a long night."

Yamabato smirked, cradling his camera in his armpit.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

Kurumu smiled, bowing slightly to the boy.

"I will see you then."

Kurumu waited for the tall boy to exit the room. Finally alone with Tsukune, she went to the door and promptly locked it.

"Kurumu?"

She could feel his worry was soaked in lust. Ignoring that, she walked back to him. Smiling, she slipped around him to regard the contents of his closet.

"So… girl magazines?"

Tsukune gagged.

There was not much to select from. She grabbed the black shirt of the pair that had still been hanging. Bending over, she pulled out his drawers, quickly finding a red pair of shorts with yellow stripes down the sides. Figuring she could squeeze into that, she pulled it out.

"What do you plan to see in them?"

"It's not a girl magazine."

Kurumu smirked, sensing that was a lie. She wandered back over to her hamper, flipping up the lid. And here she had brought the sheets she had soiled thinking of him. She felt betrayed.

"I can always ask him directly. I can charm the truth out of him."

Tsukune sighed.

"You really shouldn't use your charm like that."

"Tsukune. You're going to marry me, right?"

"We just talked about this yesterday."

"I know, but… I don't want you looking at other girls naked."

Tsukune sighed deeper, hanging his head.

"When I moved here, I didn't even really think about things. When Yamabato and Tanboshi were helping me clean up that mess Sunday night, that's when the magazine was mentioned. It hadn't even crossed my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"That I could buy such a thing. I didn't really think about the freedom I have to do things I could never do before. I mean, look at the time. There's no way I'd have a girl over at my house this hour of the night."

Kurumu gnawed on her lower lip. If they were talking about freedoms, there were a few ideas she had in regards to that.

"I could spend the night if you want."

Tsukune gagged, though his body clearly liked the thought. He turned away from her, shaking his head.

"That's what I mean. Yea, we probably could. But that's a bit serious. Far more than looking at a bunch of pictures of girls I will never meet."

Kurumu had seen so many sleazy movies her mother had left out that she doubted she possessed the moral high ground to admonish him. Still she hated the thought of him looking at naked women.

"Was it ugly?"

"What?"

"My… you know."

The hunger from him assured her that he did.

"I'm going to change now."

"What?!"

"Don't look. Unless you want to."

She waited a good couple seconds to see if he would budge. His body tensed up, but he looked resolute. Smiling softly, she pulled her sweater off and dropped it into the hamper. In a matter of seconds, her blouse and bra joined the sweater. He still had not budged and his desire had not risen to a point that she would suspect him looking. Not sure if she was happy or disappointed, she pulled his black shirt over her torso.

"I'm dressing in your clothes."

"Yea."

"I love you, Tsukune."

"Kurumu."

She reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them a bit awkwardly as she was not trying to remove her shoes. She ended up doing it anyways, straightening back up to toss the cotton briefs into the hamper. She fluffed out his shorts, pulling them up under her skirt. They were a little loose but she figured her hips could hold them up. She loosened up her skirt, letting it fall down to her knees before stepping out and tossing it in with the rest of her things.

"Okay, finished."

Timidly, Tsukune glanced over his shoulder. She glanced away, picking up the hamper, though she could tell he was smiling.

"You should get your things."

"I'm not going to have you carrying that."

"I have sexy panties in here this time."

"I think I'll manage."

Kurumu smiled as he started collecting up his things. She had gotten her picture and she was going to tease him a little with the underwear when they started laundry. That would be more than enough for one night. She only hoped he was too innocent to figure out why her sheets were in the mix.

* * *

Author Notes:

I had a real slow start to this chapter because I kept fixating over Kurumu being seen naked. It was a hard thing to get past and sort of kicked her sexual interest into overdrive. I was seeking an outlet for this, but kept pulling up bad endings. Moka, no way. Nazohashi would get too indignant. Shirayuki seems too secretive with her indulging in an illicit love to discuss this sort of thing. So… Genzouyaki. Little narcoleptic in the corner that doesn't do much else.

Sorry if people don't understand how Kurumu would not pick up on simple algebra but I know people like this. I know people that don't understand the mixing of letters with numbers. And explaining variables to them is like speaking a foreign language.

And if you are curious, yes, Kurumu totally forgot to meet Ms. Kagome at the end of the school day. It was a busy day.

Another home economics scene with Sakamori. A shojo is a reddish monkey spirit known for drinking sake and merrymaking. In fact her name Sakamori literally means merrymaking, which that with the red hair was really the only hints I was giving about her true form.

Also slipped Shindou's true form of a Raiji, which is a lightning based creature. Irrelevant at this time. There are students such as Meirowasa that don't live on campus.

I came up with some odd reason why Shirayuki is running around the school outside of standardized dress. She's a difficult character for Kurumu to talk to at this stage of the story.

There was a major tweak of canon here for the sake of reasoning how things came to pass. I juggled whether or not doing this for weeks and simply felt it was the easiest thing for me to do that could set things in motion in other places. Also the manga does not really address Deshiko's personality or true form, so I'm taking much liberty over who and what she is.

I always wondered why Kurumu did not simply charm the lizards but that was because I was mixing anime and manga at the time. Anime has her swooping in with Tsukune. In the manga, both Kurumu and Tsukune arrive on foot at separate times. And how any of them found Yukari to begin with is a mystery. Hence my use of the crystals and the pond as a notable landmark.

Discussing in length with Anzer'ke, we sort of agreed that Yukari is more genius than explored by canon. Oddly the manga seems to claim her genius but then makes only her perversity at a mature level. I felt her intelligence should be up there too, hence her more haughty dialogue throughout the ordeal. She's still a little kid with crap for knowledge about peer interaction, but she's not an idiot.

I enjoyed the follow up scene, since it was like a cool down from a high point in the day. I'll never be accused of writing a cliff hanger. I finally got around to illuminating some of Tsukune's dorm woes which is some rather harmless mischief. Annoying, but nothing dire.

I know people might start getting annoyed how Kurumu is repeatedly thinking the same things over and over. That's how it feels when you are in a relationship that is getting nowhere for days and days. Can you imagine doing this for years? We haven't even hit three weeks.

Next chapter will be wrapping up the loose ends here with Yukari joining the newspaper club and Morioka reminding everyone that there is a threat to hot girls in this academy. He hasn't given up on Moka just yet.


	18. The Guardian with Riddles

A loud banging of the door roused her from her slumber. Kurumu moaned as she rolled onto her back, her eyes slowly blinking. She had been somewhere doing something but could not recall any of the details. She took a deep breath, regarding the ceiling.

Where was she?

She sat up with a frown, dragging the sheet off her. She was wearing the shirt from last night. With a glance about, she realized she must have fallen asleep in his room. She had been listening to one of his Dragon Ash albums, which was a bit rougher than the music she was used to but it was okay. She had jokingly nestled down on his pillow, claiming there was no way she would sleep listening to that racket.

There had been a really soothing song in there that she had really liked. She had closed her eyes and now she was here. And someone was banging on that door really hard. Covering her yawn, she freed her legs from the sheet Tsukune must have drawn over her.

"Kurono. I see you in there."

Kurumu frowned, wondering what Nazohashi was doing here. She glanced over to her left, noting that Tsukune had wrapped himself up in a blanket and was sleeping on the floor. She realized it was her sheets he had drawn over her. He must have pulled them out of her hamper.

She had not flirted nearly as much as she thought she would last night. Showing off her different panties had taken a couple minutes at best, even with him nervous about seeing them. She supposed every surge of desire for her would be mild in comparison to the incident in the infirmary.

As their things washed, they had discussed their concerns over Moka's true form. Tsukune had admitted some worry over Ms. Deshi, having not seen the girl in Yukari's class. Kurumu had reassured him that their Moka would have said something if she had woken up to some grisly sight.

As Kurumu got to her feet, she held no love for that crimson eyed woman that had threatened her only two weeks ago. She suspected the only thing keeping that devil in check was a protective nature over their Moka, much like a parasite protected its host. That thing cared about Moka's feelings, so it probably would not want to do anything their Moka would later regret.

Ignoring the knocking and demands for the door to be opened, Kurumu flipped up the lid to her hamper. She scooted folded clothes aside to pull out the black cotton shorts with the scattered white hearts and the lacy white hems about the legs and waist. He had thought they were cute, and he was still sleeping. Giving it no further thought, she slipped out of his red shorts. Kicking them aside, she stepped into the panties and pulled them up.

They actually felt very nice. It was sort of like wearing briefs. She smoothed out the lace on her thighs, liking how snug it fit. Bending over, she pulled a skirt out to quickly fix it about her waist.

"Kurumu!"

"I hear you. Let me get dressed first."

"Sleeping in the boys' dorm is against school policy."

"What time is it?"

"A little after six. I need to speak with Aono."

Kurumu wagged her hand at the door. It did not look like Tsukune was budging, but it had been a very late night. It had already been after eleven when she had started listening to that CD. It might have even been after midnight when she had finally passed out.

Grabbing the shirt by the collar, she pulled it over her head and dropped it next to the hamper. She pulled a bra out, slipping it on like a vest and cinching it up with the clasps in the front. Even on the loosest setting, she had to push her tits a little to get them snugly in the cups. She really needed those G cups.

She slipped into the long sleeved blouse as she pulled it out of the hamper. She quickly started fastening the buttons, starting at the bottom. Once she got about halfway, she tucked the end of her blouse into the skirt, readjusting it. Dressed enough for company, she started for the door.

"Who let you in the hall anyways?"

"I don't know. Some guy."

Kurumu supposed it must be important if Nazohashi was wandering about campus alone. Grabbing the knob, she turned it and pulled open the door.

Nazohashi was actually wearing the sweater vest instead of the green jacket. Her features already drawn in a frown, the tanned girl strolled into the room with her schoolbag slung about her shoulder. Nazohashi shook her head at Kurumu, displeased as she walked over to the small counter with Tsukune's card and keys.

The girl picked up his keys. She turned about, dragging her fingers absently across the raven braid over her ear. Jade eyes regarded Kurumu.

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing last night?"

Kurumu shrugged. She reached over to pull one of her sweaters out. She quickly tugged it over her head, pulling it down her torso. Smoothing it out, she reached behind her to flip her ponytail out of the collar. She pulled out the tie and ribbon, fluffing out her for now.

"Hey, do you ever take your braids out?"

"What?"

"Your hair. I've never seen you wear it down."

Scowling, Nazohashi turned to the still sleeping figure on the floor.

"Aono. Aono Tsukune. You need to wake up right now."

Kurumu frowned as she fluffed her hair out more. She realized she would have to go back to her room to get her schoolbag. Even though it would save a trip, she disliked the idea of carrying her hamper back to her room. If she wanted to do that she probably should run off now before the rest of the students woke up.

"Do you have a brush?"

"This is serious, Kurumu!"

The girl huffed, bending over to grab up his sheet. She yanked it off the boy with enough force to tear it from his grip. She wadded the sheet up, tossing it in the corner beneath the counter.

Thinking about sheets, Kurumu stooped over to pick up her own. It was too big to fold nicely without getting on her hands and knees or asking for help. Not caring for a perfect job, she loosely folded it up just enough that it could fit inside her hamper. She stuffed it in, dropping the lid.

"Nazohashi?"

Tsukune was rubbing his eyes, drawing his feet in as he rolled onto his side. Getting on his knees, he stumbled as he tried to stand. He yawned briefly, the act highly contagious that even the annoyed Nazohashi covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have to come with me."

Tsukune scratched the back of his head. Lowering his hand, he glanced at his closet where he had put up his only uniform last night. Kurumu had suggested him asking Moka to buy him a new uniform this morning, but he had stubbornly declined. Supposedly he had the money to take care of it.

"Let me get dressed for school first."

"No, you're coming with me now."

Tsukune ignored the girl, opening his closet. He removed his shirt, revealing that his wound was not even the slightest bit healed from the other night. It looked redder than yesterday, like a rash was developing. He pulled his dress shirt over his torso.

"You're still wounded from yesterday."

Kurumu frowned.

"How would you know about that?"

Nazohashi thumbed the strap at the slight swell of her bosom. She clutched her fist tighter about his keys.

"He was wearing Moka's jacket. Any idiot could tell something had happened to him."

Kurumu supposed this was true. As Tsukune finished with his shirt, she turned back to her hamper. Stooping over, she picked up her keys, card and watch that rested in a pile next to it. Setting her things on top of the hamper, she buckled the dainty watch about her wrist.

"Could you leave the room? I need to… change."

"She can come with me. I need to carry this back to my room and get my bag."

"You can do that by yourself. Mr. Aono is coming with me."

Kurumu frowned, turning to regard the abrasive girl. But Nazohashi had turned her back on them, her arms crossed about her chest. Her eyes were closed with her nose pointed up.

Tsukune held a pair of slacks loosely in one hand, the other resting at the hemline of the gray sweats he must have put on after she had fallen asleep.

"Seriously, could you both leave? It is my room."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Mr. Aono. You may as well pack up all of your things."

"Pack up my things?"

"Yes. You are coming with me to the bus stop."

"What?"

"You are leaving this school, effective immediately. I already wrote up a letter of resignation for you to sign."

Kurumu clenched her hands in fists as she took a step towards the brat. She had tried to be lenient, but this was starting to piss her off.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"This is between him and me. You need to go back to room."

"No way! You better start explaining yourself."

Nazohashi turned about. She gestured at the cowering Tsukune.

"If you don't understand why he has to leave, then this has nothing to do with you! Are you coming with me or not?"

"Tsukune!"

He snapped out of his mood, straightening his shoulders.

"I don't understand why you are saying these things."

Nazohashi snorted. Angrily she grabbed his card off the counter.

"Playing dumb? Well if you want to act like that, you leave me no choice. If you want these back, you'll have to play my game."

Nazohashi tugged the collar of her sweater and slipped his card between the buttons of her blouse. With a quick adjustment of her clothing and a pat on her breast, she scowled at Tsukune. Shaking his keys for extra effect, she turned and started for his door.

Kurumu quickly moved to intercept.

"I'm not letting you leave with those. How's he supposed to lock up?"

"It locks when it shuts, you idiot."

Kurumu swiped at the girl, but Nazohashi quickly hopped out of reach.

"I will scream, Kurono. Don't think that I won't. If any of the teachers found out you spent the night here, you could get expelled."

Kurumu scowled, backing off.

"I thought you were going to be our friend, Nazohashi. You don't do this to your friends."

There was anger in those green eyes. Nazohashi stalked back towards her, gesturing at Tsukune.

"This is his fault! I'm not going to be held responsible for this. If you had any sense in your head, you'd be helping me."

"Why would I ever help you get rid of Tsukune?! He's my boyfriend!"

"Then leave with him! I don't care! I'll be at the school gate."

Scowling, Nazohashi pushed Kurumu roughly aside. The strength behind that push startled Kurumu. She was unable to think of a comment before Nazohashi walked out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.

Confused, Kurumu turned about and regarded Tsukune. He was staring off at the empty counter, troubled by the encounter. Kurumu held her hands up in frustration. It was not like a class representative had the authority to kick someone out of the school.

"What was that all about Tsukune?"

He looked up and paused, momentarily confused.

Fuck! Kurumu glanced aside quickly. She knew he probably understood what was going on, and really wanted him to tell her. But that had been a mistake. Though she could not fathom why he would keep anything a secret from her at this point. He had seen everything and knew just about all that was worth knowing about her. What was the point keeping secrets now?

"Probably because I'm human."

Kurumu winced, angry that she had forced it out of him. She quickly crossed the room and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ignoring his pained expression, she slipped a hand around the back of his head and pulled his face against her chest. She closed her eyes as she held him close.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I'm sorry."

While she had ruled out the possibility of him being a witch, things had been so crazy these past couple days that she had not spent even a passing thought on what he could be since the infirmary incident. But she did not care. Takada had said only a human could ever fulfill her and she truly believed that now. Tsukune being human only made sense. She could not imagine a future life without him.

"I love you, Tsukune. I didn't mean to do that, but I really love you."

He startled to struggle, likely out of the trance. She relaxed her grip, allowing him to push her back and lift up his head with a ragged gasp. His hands clutched tightly to her sides as he took a couple deep breaths, the flush color on his cheeks diminishing.

Kurumu bowed her head, not wanting to repeat her mistake. She blushed, noting how stiff he had become. She closed her eyes but she kept thinking terrible things despite the gravity of their situation. If Nazohashi had some sort of proof that Tsukune was human, then there was no telling what might happen to Tsukune. Humans were not supposed to know about monsters.

Though that thought was ridiculous. Of course humans knew about monsters. Any human acting like monsters were real probably would be thought stupid or crazy. There should not be an issue if Tsukune agreed to act like monsters were fictional things. Surely other humans did this. Ms. Nekonome had been using that Jorougumo as an example of a species that did not have to kill their mates if they followed a certain process. Surely no man would follow those weird steps without knowing that his wife was a monster.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't know if I should tell you."

She felt disappointed that he thought he had to keep such a thing secret.

"Does Moka know?"

The hesitation was answer enough. She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsukune let go of her sides. He backed out of her loose grip.

"I… I didn't know what you would think."

"Why would you being human change anything? I'm not some rule junky like Nazohashi. How did she found out?"

"I don't even know if she did. I think she might have. Maybe Moka?"

Kurumu scowled.

"She better not have shared that with Nazohashi before me. Moka is supposed to be my friend."

"I'm only guessing. It might be something else."

"You don't sound very hopeful about that. How long has Moka known?"

Tsukune paused, lifting a hand to scratch at his ear.

"Since the first day. I know you may not want to hear this, but when I found out what this school was, I almost resigned the first day. I was going to pack up my things and leave."

Kurumu shrugged. That would be normal for any human walking into a school full of monsters, especially considering how Saizou had talked about killing humans so nonchalantly. She distinctly recalled how squeamish Tsukune had reacted to Saizou and felt a little guilty about her initial impressions.

"Saizou."

"Yes. When I saw him attacking Moka, I tried to help her. It was then that I first found out I could remove the rosary."

Kurumu felt her heart sink.

"You stayed for her."

"No! Well… yes. She needed me. If I had not been around, who knows what Saizou would have done to her?"

Kurumu smiled slightly. It did feel better when he put it that way. That cruel creature could complain all she liked, but it took someone like Tsukune to release her. She could not protect their Moka without Tsukune.

While Kurumu was fine with the idea of leaving with him if he had to go, she wondered what this would mean for Moka. What friends had Moka really made? Nazohashi had already proven useless when they had fought Saizou. Yukari was just a kid. And Morioka was a perverted bastard that could die in a ditch somewhere for all she cared.

Kurumu sighed.

"We can't leave her."

Tsukune abruptly chuckled.

"I wasn't even thinking that. I need to get dressed."

Kurumu perked up.

"Can I watch?"

She grinned, playfully reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants. Tsukune quickly grabbed the hem, backing away while holding out his other hand as if intent on fending off her advances.

"Hey! I'd rather you not."

Kurumu pouted, clasping her hands at her waist.

"That's not fair. You got to see mine."

"That was an accident!"

"Still not fair."

"Just… just wait outside."

Kurumu sighed, glancing at her watch. She supposed they really did not have the time for this. They had to be out of here before six thirty if she wanted to stop at her dorm before breakfast.

"Well… bring me things out when you are finished."

She walked away, figuring there was no reason for her to stand out in the hall with her hamper. She slipped about the door, shutting it behind her. Kurumu grimaced, doubting she would ever get used to the stench out here.

The showers nearby were running, but the hallway was empty. Turning about, she pressed against the door. Curious, she glanced through the small hole, holding her breath though she doubted he would hear her over the showers.

Tsukune had already slipped out of his sweats and was tugging down a pair of royal blue boxers down. But his back was to her. There was not much to see. His butt was not exactly high on her agenda. What was she supposed to compare it to? It was round and not much different than the ones half the girls in the locker room possessed.

She kept watching, but it did not take him long to put on a fresh pair of black boxers. His slacks were quick to follow. Sighing, Kurumu backed away from the door. She glanced at her watch, though it was not like it had been that long since she last checked.

As she thought about it longer, it annoyed her that Nazohashi had figured out Tsukune was human before her. Nazohashi was nothing to Tsukune. She really hoped this would be about something else, but nothing came to mind as to why Nazohashi would be calling for Tsukune's resignation.

Tsukune stepped out of his room, her hamper in his hands. As the door shut behind him, he sighed heavily.

"It's going to be difficult if we don't get my keys and card back."

"You can claim them stolen."

"I suppose so. But we don't have a staff here. I got my keys in the mail."

"I bet the school office can take care of it."

Tsukune sighed, starting down the hall.

"Not having the card is going to suck. I need that to get food."

"They take cash."

"I don't have any money. I don't even have a wallet."

Kurumu frowned, holding the door open. She did not recall him having a billfold when they had gone out Sunday, but he had spent some money.

"How were you going to buy a new uniform?"

Tsukune smiled slightly. He walked out the door and started down the stairs. Kurumu promptly followed.

"Well… the mail comes every Friday. I told my parents about needing some money for uniforms last week, since I only had pocket change."

"But you bought a thousand yen worth of tokens and paid for your own meals."

Tsukune sighed.

"It was barely enough to get me through the day. If you remember correctly, Morioka paid for that lunch I couldn't eat."

Kurumu nodded, suddenly feeling a little bad. There had been plenty of signs that Tsukune was a human but she had been so secure in her assessment of him being a witch that she had dismissed most of them. Of course Nazohashi would have realized Tsukune was not a witch when they had met Yukari. It was amazing the girl had not pulled this stunt yesterday.

"So… you asked your parents for money. How much do you think they will send?"

"I only had two uniform sets so I was asking for the money to at least pick up one more. I was getting self conscious about wearing something dirty at least once a weak."

He smiled.

"I really hope they give more than I asked for, since I've lost a jacket and a shirt since then."

Kurumu smiled, hoping he was right. Going down stairs was always much faster and he was carrying everything. There were a few other students milling about as it was exactly six thirty. More than she cared to be seen like this. No doubt there would be rumors about her sleeping with Tsukune. She would have felt better about it if were true.

"Do you want to share breakfast?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"I can bring some extra cash."

"I didn't think you had any money."

She sighed. Technically she did not. She offered him a mild shrug as they continued walking across the field in the direction of the Kurai dining hall.

She kept silent, letting her thoughts wander. These were some really nice panties. Tsukune had not shown any notable preference over which style he wanted to see her in. While joking about not wearing any had been delicious, she knew it was not practical. She had a feeling he would approve whatever she wore, and these clearly were the sexy, comfortable choice.

Like any other morning, it was a calm and warm day. The gentle breeze lacked the strength to flutter her unbound hair. She might leave it down the whole day, just because. She still wanted her brush.

They started walking around the back end of the dining hall. She could see Baratoge across the way. She quickened her step.

"I'm going to wake Moka up."

"I figured you would."

"Do you want to wait downstairs for us?"

"I can't get anything from the line if I go without you guys."

Kurumu nodded, having already forgotten that. She knew the dorm mother would not allow her to bring Tsukune up. Glancing at her watch, she sighed.

"We're not going to have much time for breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty six. Normally I have Moka up by now. It takes her some time to get coherent."

"It can't be that late."

"I'll be lucky if I have her down the stairs before seven."

He chuckled. It took a couple minutes before they arrived at her dorm. Flashing her card, the doors opened and the air curtain activated. Once inside, she took her hamper off his hands and made her way to the elevator. Luckily she did not have to wait for one.

She was up on her floor in less than a minute. She nodded to some girl from her floor she mildly recognized, carrying her things over to her room. Unlocking her door, she lugged her hamper inside.

Kurumu left her clothes in the hamper as she grabbed up her schoolbag. She opened it up only to confirm she had a brush in there. Satisfied, she pulled out the strap and slung it about her torso. Retrieving the brush, she walked out of her room and locked it up.

She felt much better as she pulled the teeth of her brush through her hair. She started from the base of her neck, dragging it up and out. She kept this up as she pushed into the stairwell and descended down a level. It was nearly a quarter to seven when she finally knocked on Moka's door.

"Moka. Moka. Get up."

As expected, Kurumu heard nothing moving within the vampire's room. That girl would probably sleep through her alarm at seven despite how early she turned in every night. Kurumu paused brushing her hair to knock louder.

"Moka? Are you even in there?"

Kurumu went back to brushing her hair out, getting all the tangles caused by night perspiration. She occasionally stopped to knock and call out to the vampire. But as the time neared fifty, she sighed. She really needed a spare key.

"Tsukune is downstairs, Moka. Moka? Moka? If you don't get up, I'm going to leave with Tsukune and eat breakfast. Moka?"

Finally she heard something. It took a little more than a minute, but the door finally opened.

Moka had slept in that silken slip. That crimson fabric contrasted greatly with the paleness of Moka's skin, though it did not match well with her hair. The vampire yawned grandly, running a hand through her tangled locks.

"Come on, come on. Get dressed."

Kurumu scooted into the room, herding Moka away from the door with her hands. She felt she had brushed her hair long enough, so she slipped it back into her open schoolbag. She mildly watched the vampire stagger about the room as Kurumu reached up to fix her ribbon loosely in her hair. She almost put her hair up in a tail when she remembered leaving it down. Pulling the band off her wrist, she dropped it next to her brush.

The alarm started ringing before Moka even managed to get her uniform assembled. Yawning, the vampire shed the slip, surprisingly naked for a change. Kurumu only glimpsed the unruly tuft before Moka turned her back. Having seen a bare butt already this morning, she quickly concluded Moka's was shapelier. As the vampire slipped on an innocent pair of briefs, Kurumu giggled at the unlikely alternative.

Pushing that thought aside, Kurumu felt she should be serious.

"Hey, Moka? Did you speak with Nazohashi?"

Moka was fumbling with her bra. The girl yawned, taking her time to get the garment fitted perfectly. She picked up her blouse.

"Moka?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you speak with Nazohashi?"

Moka shook her head. The vampire slowly worked up her buttons.

Kurumu sighed, realizing it was probably too early for questions like that. There had been no club these past couple days, so when would Moka have been able to say anything? She doubted Moka would have wasted yesterday's lunch hour with Nazohashi when Kurumu had allowed Moka the chance of being alone with Tsukune.

Moka was the reason why Tsukune had stayed. Smiling, Kurumu fished her brush back out. She waited for Moka to finish with the blouse before approaching her. The vampire did not even flinch as Kurumu started working the brush through those fine pink tresses.

Moka mewled a few complaints as she attempted to get her skirt on. Kurumu smiled, recognizing that this was the first time she had ever done this for another girl. Moka had such lovely hair. It felt so soft. After several pulls, the brush started passing through without a catch.

When it seemed like Moka was starting to enjoy it too much, Kurumu smirked and put the brush away. With a content sigh, Moka slipped on her jacket and grabbed her schoolbag. Getting the last of her things, they exited the room. After locking up, Moka took hold of her hand as they crossed over to the lobby and caught the first elevator down.

Somehow it was ten after seven when they finally joined up with Tsukune. To his credit, he did not even bring up Nazohashi. The three of them left the dorm without saying much beyond greetings and walked as quickly as a tired Moka was willing to.

Moka was too out of it to notice that Tsukune did not have his card for his meal. It was five or so minutes into the meal when the vampire picked up on him eating off Kurumu's tray, offering to share if he was still hungry. As always, by the time they wrapped up breakfast, Moka was fully awake.

As they walked down the trail to school, Kurumu knew there was little chance of them making the first bell without some serious effort. She had nothing to talk about, as her mind was stuck on sleeping with Tsukune and whatever Nazohashi was trying to pull. And the only thing Moka was doing was whining over how long it had been since she last had a taste of Tsukune's blood. It was to a point that Kurumu might have let Moka take a nip if not for the fact that Tsukune had not eaten a full breakfast and Tsukune admitted that it had only been since yesterday.

Kurumu wondered what was going through Tsukune's mind. He clearly did not mind having his blood drank, despite how painful that was. He probably did not want Moka to feel left out. She could understand that, but he was only human. That meant this blood drinking probably was even harder for him to recover from. She really could not let him do that without a full meal.

She was still lost in her thoughts when they finally came out of the woods. Glancing at her watch, she confirmed they had missed the first bell. She really was shaping up to be quite the delinquent, being tardy twice this week. She sighed.

Kurumu did not sulk long as they neared the school gate. For some reason, Nazohashi was lingering in the center of the pathway. It looked like the girl was stopping every single student. She was holding a notepad and only shared a couple remarks before jotting something down. Then the tan girl would move on to the next confused student to do the same.

"Tora!"

Moka waved, quickly departing Tsukune to meet up with the girl. The vampire got several steps into the gap before she abruptly paused.

Kurumu stepped closer to Tsukune, grabbing his sleeve.

"Hey."

"I see her."

"What is she doing?"

Tsukune shrugged as they started into the gap. As they drew closer, they could hear Nazohashi addressing a blond. She asked for his name and some simple math before letting the boy go. She then promptly repeated the process for the brunette that had accompanied him.

"Taking names?"

Kurumu had no idea why Nazohashi would be doing this. There were not many students behind her and most had already passed by Nazohashi. Oddly, none managed to get by her without speaking with her. But even stranger was how Moka's progress had been completely halted. The vampire had inexplicably decided to wait her turn talking to Nazohashi.

Kurumu could sense something was wrong. As they drew closer, she felt compelled to confront this girl. While she had no plans of ignoring Nazohashi, it was strange that she could not quicken her step.

After a solid minute passed with Nazohashi letting kids by, whom promptly ran for the doors after the ridiculous inquiry, Moka came up to the tan girl.

"Hey, Tora. What's going on?"

Nazohashi glanced past Moka, her eyes catching them.

"Just a little game."

"Is it just me or do you feel something strange?"

Kurumu had felt like something heavy and oppressive was pushing her away. There was this foreboding feeling that intensified with each step she took forward. It almost felt like her legs were being controlled as her progress became slower and more deliberate.

"You must be imagining it. Want to answer a question for me?"

"Huh? Sure."

"What's one plus one?"

Moka glanced back at them, frowning. Shaking her head, she turned back to the class representative.

"Two?"

"Go ahead."

Moka laughed as she walked up to Nazohashi's side.

"What was that about?"

Nazohashi smirked, regarding Kurumu.

"It's just a game. It takes a bit of time to set up, but once it is in place, it's impossible to break."

"Huh?"

"I did this for my bedroom back at home after my mother showed me how."

Kurumu took a heavy, labored step to stand in front of Tsukune. It was difficult to move anywhere but towards Nazohashi. She looked to Moka, wondering if the vampire was still struggling under this power. Deciding that was unimportant, Kurumu was done trying to be discrete.

"Give Tsukune back his card and keys."

"I don't have them."

"What is going on?"

"Nazohashi has taken Tsukune's card and keys and told him he has to quit going to school."

"Tora?"

Nazohashi scowled, glaring at Moka.

"It had to be done. Unless you want me announcing why, it's best you left it at that."

"This is stupid."

Kurumu tried to reach out for Nazohashi, but discovered she could not move any closer. The class representative remained safely out of reach. Nazohashi smirked at her, holding the notepad close.

"You can't touch me without answering my question. Those are the rules."

"I didn't agree to play a game with you."

"By wanting to come inside my territory, you do."

"Your territory?"

"I have marked the school grounds. It took a long time so I had to get up real early this morning to do it. But I knew he would not listen to reason. It is impossible for anyone to enter without my permission."

Kurumu frowned.

"Now if you two would kindly move aside, I have other students to let through the barrier."

"What?"

Nazohashi sighed, waving them to move back.

"You can leave if you want."

"Why would we leave? Give Tsukune back his card."

The second bell rang out and Nazohashi scowled. There were quite a few students trailing in after them, all similarly confused. Likely these kids were used to running in at the last minute, but were unable to because of this strange barrier.

"I'm already getting enough trouble because of you two. You think the staff was thrilled about this? That poor little girl was too scared."

Kurumu frowned, not understanding half of that.

"We didn't do anything."

"Tora, let them through."

"Go to class, Moka. We can talk about this later."

"This is dumb."

"This is about his true form, Moka. I cannot allow him through."

The vampire flinched, turning her eyes away. Kurumu grimaced, trying to come up with something to settle this.

"Moka, grab her."

"What?"

"You're already through, so you can get Tsukune's things from her."

Nazohashi glared at Kurumu.

"I'm not going to tell you where his things are and you can't threaten me into letting him through. He has to answer my question."

"Moka?!"

The vampire gnawed on her lower lip.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Kurumu realized she could not ask anything. Even if she suggested it, Moka would not hurt the annoying girl.

"Let me through!"

Nazohashi sighed, regarding the other students.

"I'm sorry, everyone. These two are causing trouble in my class so I'm holding them here. I'll get you through immediately."

The tan girl closed her eyes and held her right hand out, two fingers extended. Her lips moved quickly without a sound. A light flashed out from her fingers, dancing down to the ground in curving arcs. There was no indication that this was a gathering of power. The streaks of brilliance continued to pour out her fingertips in greater volume, the curves taking a humanoid form. Once the downpour slowed and came to a stop, a little girl looked about with confusion in her green eyes.

Nazohashi smiled, kneeling down by the small figure. The little girl had the same tan skin and raven braids as the class representative, though she was dressed in a simple green and white striped sundress. The surroundings beyond the girl were still visible, as if this colorful girl were some sort of phantom.

"I want you to go ask the nice people some silly questions, okay?"

The little girl frowned, glancing up at Kurumu.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, you can ignore them. These two are morons, and we don't speak to morons, right?"

"Hey!"

"But how do we know they are morons?"

"Because Mother told you so."

"Okay."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. While the little girl was cute, Kurumu did not enjoy this motherly act.

"Now go stand by that board and redirect all those nice people to you. Ask for something you know the answer to."

"Can I play with them?"

"No, just let them through. Be a good girl."

"Okay."

The little phantom skipped away to do as instructed. The other students were suddenly able to walk in a new direction, the first boy reaching the boards at the same time as the little girl. The boy clearly was losing his composure, his teeth out in fangs, but the small girl did not seem the slightest bit concerned.

"Is that supposed to be your daughter?"

Nazohashi glared at her.

"No. She's a projection of my soul."

"What does that mean?"

Nazohashi shrugged.

"She's like an interactive memory."

"Another thing your mother taught you?"

Nazohashi stiffened, glancing aside. Kurumu doubted this was, but it still bothered her when her mother had barely done anything worth mentioning.

"I don't have to explain that to you."

Nazohashi threw a glare over her shoulder at the vampire.

"Go to class, Moka. There's no point for you to wait out here with them."

"But Tsukune-"

"Shouldn't be here. You know I'm not wrong about that. It's not safe for him here."

Kurumu huffed indignantly.

"This coming from a weakling like you."

"I can heal, you twit. I may not be a powerful vampire, but I'm not going to end up bedridden for weeks if someone breaks my arm."

"Maybe we should find out."

Nazohashi scowled when Moka failed to move.

"Are you both stupid?! Is your crush on him more important than his well being?! Things will only get worse for him if he stays!"

Kurumu's resolve faltered. She wanted to be angry but that was a hard thing to dismiss. Tsukune being a human was still very sudden for her, and she did worry that it was not safe for Tsukune to stay here. If it was not for Moka, she would gladly agree to leave with Tsukune.

"This is my choice. I'm well aware of the risks."

Nazohashi pressed her hand to her chest.

"And this is my choice."

"Can't we keep it a secret?"

Nazohashi shook her head at Moka's remark.

"No. I can't do that. There are too many things that could go wrong. Faculty or other students could figure this out. Even worse would be this information falling in the hands of the student police. Morioka told me the newspaper club was once destroyed because of supposed rule violations. What do you think they would do if they had a real one?"

Kurumu scowled.

"Are you only worried about the student police? That's too bad. If Tsukune wants to stay, I'm staying with him. Right, Moka?"

"Yes. I'm staying with him too."

Nazohashi smirked.

"Mr. Aono is not going anywhere. Even if you manage to get his card and keys back, he's not going to be able to go to class. How long do you think it will be before he is expelled?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"More than a week. Shirayuki missed a whole week there."

Nazohashi scowled.

"I can do this for a whole week if I have to. Today was problematic, but I don't have to stop everyone tomorrow."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to leave."

Kurumu frowned at her curt response to Tsukune's question.

"That's not how it works. You have to ask him something."

Nazohashi frowned.

"You really don't want to do that. If he answers wrong then I'm able to do anything I want to him. He would not have a choice."

"It's not like you are giving him a choice."

Nazohashi sighed, glancing over at the little girl. By now the last of the tardy students crossed the barrier, hurrying towards the front doors as fast as they could. The little girl waved and started skipping back to them.

"Fine. Ms. Kurono. You are aware that I can make you do anything I want you to do if you answer my question incorrectly."

Kurumu tensed up. She imagined there were a lot of things Nazohashi knew that she would not have the answer for.

"Can someone else tell me the answer?"

"Yes. But if these two don't know the answer, you will be out here for a long time."

Kurumu shrugged.

"Do I have to answer right away?"

Nazohashi sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"No, you don't. But you can't leave once the question has been asked. You will be bound to this spot."

Kurumu did not really care. She could wait here with Tsukune if she did not know the answer.

"Yes, I will answer your question."

Nazohashi nodded. A slight smile touched the corner of her lips.

"If one is one and two is two and three is three and four is five and five is four and six is four and ten is two and a hundred is five… what is a thousand?"

Kurumu was terrible at math. That made even less sense than the chromosome question Ms. Kagome had asked yesterday. Wait. She missed that study session Ms. Kagome had instructed her to attend yesterday. Maybe it was better off if she stayed out here after all. She did not want to find out what Ms. Kagome had to say about that.

Moka touched her finger to her lips, glancing up in thought.

"It's not a sequence. What do you think, Tsukune?"

"A pattern? Kanji?"

"Lines?"

"That might be it."

"What are you two talking about?"

"It should be three. I think it is the strokes it takes to write the number."

Nazohashi smiled at Tsukune.

"Quicker than I expected."

Tsukune smiled.

"I know a few riddles."

Kurumu felt good about giving the answer since the girl had all but confirmed it to be correct.

"So, three?"

Nazohashi made a mild sort of pout.

"Yes, you are right. Don't think that I will make it easy on Aono. I created my own riddle for him."

The powerful force holding Kurumu back was lifted. Kurumu staggered her first step. Regaining composure, she approached the tan girl. She put on what she hoped was an intimidating expression.

"If you made it up, how do you know that your answer is the only one possible? It doesn't seem fair if he says something right only for you to turn around and say it's wrong because you hadn't thought of that."

Nazohashi smirked, glancing over at the arrival of the little girl.

"That's part of the game. He has to know me to get this right."

Kurumu held up a finger, elongating it into a dagger.

"Let him through."

Nazohashi regarded the sharp talon. She looked up with a confident gaze.

"You won't hurt me. Too many classrooms can see this spot from the windows. There would be dozens of witnesses."

"I love him, Tora."

Nazohashi swallowed, meeting her gaze.

"He won't forgive you."

Sneaky bitch, but Kurumu could not deny that. Nazohashi was such a damn coward. She was only doing this because she knew they would not hurt her.

"Kurumu, stop. I'll answer her question."

Nazohashi weakly smiled at Tsukune's declaration. She regarded the little girl hovering nearby with a curious expression.

"And now it's too late. Isn't that right, Tora?"

The small girl smiled as brightly as a phantom could.

"Right! We play a game now!"

Kurumu turned about angrily, but was startled as the little girl ran through her to join Nazohashi. Her whole body tingled like something electric had passed through her. Shaking her head, she recovered her nerve.

"Why do this, Tsukune? She's going to ask you something that is impossible for you to answer."

Tsukune smiled, looking to Moka for support.

"We don't know that. Besides, I don't want you to hurt her for my sake. Let me do this, Kurumu."

Kurumu took a step towards him, but her arm was grabbed. She glanced over at Moka, surprised at how calm the vampire looked. Moka smiled, tugging gently for Kurumu to retreat from this.

"But Tsukune-"

"We should trust him."

Nazohashi smiled softly, her hand patting the head of the apparition as if it were something solid.

"If you answer this wrong, Aono, I will command you to pack up your things and leave on the first bus out of the barrier."

Tsukune steeled himself. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Okay. To answer my riddle you will need parts of these three things. Youths falling for love at first sight. The bloody conflict between right and right. An island of palm trees and the greatness of nature. What is an adjectival noun?"

Kurumu frowned. An adjectival noun was some sort of linguistics term in which a noun was used as an adjective. The answer was so simple.

"Is that really the question?"

"Yes, that is the question. But I won't let him pass if he does not solve the riddle."

Tsukune frowned.

"Will I be penalized if I answer with the obvious?"

Nazohashi shrugged.

"I won't let you by, but I won't send you home."

Tsukune chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going to need some time to think about this. Maybe you two should go to class."

Nazohashi smirked. She gestured to the small girl.

"She will keep you company. I shouldn't miss class either."

"But Mother said not to talk to morons."

"Don't worry, Tora. Aono is a special sort of moron. You will be safe with him. I'll come back around lunch."

Nazohashi turned about and started away. She smirked at them.

Kurumu really did not like the thought of leaving Tsukune alone at the gate. She took a step for Tsukune, but was tugged by the arm once more.

"Tsukune will be fine with little Tora. We should get to class."

"But Moka."

The vampire gestured to Tsukune. He had sat down on the dirt, placing his schoolbag aside. Opening it up, he pulled a pad and paper out and started to scribble down some characters.

"He's going to figure this out. Trust in him."

With much reluctance, Kurumu allowed Moka to lead her away.

* * *

The bell sounded out the start of the lunch hour. Kurumu sighed as she watched Mr. Nagamushi gather up his things, say something in gibberish and head for the door. She hoped Ms. Nekonome had a more practical approach to teaching English, because this immersion crap was useless.

Other than a mild reproach from Ms. Kagome, there had been little else to do but worry over Tsukune's dilemma at the front gate. Kurumu could tell that Moka was also unable to focus on the studies. The vampire had spent almost the entire time looking out the window. Now that class was over, Moka was quickly putting away her things which inspired Kurumu to do the same.

Many of the students were wasting no time getting out of here. Nazohashi was already gone, probably to avoid explaining herself. Kurumu had seen the girl in the cafeteria line now and then, but she usually vanished. It was not like the girl had any recognizable friends, so Kurumu mildly wondered where Nazohashi ate her lunch. It would not surprise her if the girl ate with the student council, which might add more fuel to her motives in doing this.

Kurumu glimpsed movement and turned to follow the vampire. She hopped a couple quick steps, snagging Moka by the sleeve. Moka glanced over and offered a weak smile, slowing her pace so Kurumu could keep up with ease.

Genzouyaki was still snoozing. Kurumu relinquished her hold on Moka to smack the brunette squarely on the back of her green jacket. The girl with the offside ponytail lifted her head up, looking about. Kurumu waved as the girl noticed her. Genzouyaki nodded with a yawn, stretching her arms overhead as Kurumu slipped out the back door with Moka.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Huh? I woke her up."

"We could have stopped and did that."

Kurumu frowned, wondering why this even mattered.

"Do you talk with her much?"

"Just that one time on the roof."

"But she lives on your floor."

"Does she?"

Kurumu knew Genzouyaki did. They had talked about it. She supposed it was possible that Moka did not recall the time the three of them had gone down the elevator together. She would have challenged Moka over not knowing more about her neighbors if she was not guilty of the same offense. Other than Shirayuki, she did not know anybody from her floor. She could count Hiboshi and her two flunkies, but it was not like they had ever talked.

"Do you know anybody from your floor?"

"Not really."

Kurumu nodded. They probably should look to fixing that, if this problem with Nazohashi was resolved. She wondered what Nazohashi would do if Tsukune did manage to answer the riddle. She doubted that would be the end of it.

As they walked down the hall, Moka turned in the direction of the cafeteria. Kurumu knew that Tsukune would be hungry, so she was going to grab as much as they allowed. Moka would certainly do the same.

"Any ideas about her riddle?"

"I'm guessing when she said parts she meant syllables. So… we would have to look through all the syllables to see if any of it would give a different answer to what an adjectival noun is."

Kurumu grimaced.

"Well… that can't be too hard, right?"

Moka smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Some of her words can be said differently yet mean the same thing. Even after writing down everything, I have no idea what I am looking for."

Kurumu sighed as they approached the grand hall. If Moka could not help him, this was hopeless. He would never answer that riddle.

As they started down the stairs, a heavy slap struck the small of her back. Stumbling down a step, Kurumu angrily turned as Genzouyaki popped up beside her with a mischievous grin. The girl promptly waved to Moka.

"Hey. What are you two up to?"

The cheerful tone quickly diffused Kurumu's ire.

"Lunch, of course."

The girl nodded, rolling her eyes at the obvious.

"Yea, but I was meaning with Aono. I just heard he was stuck at the front gate because of the class representative. What's going on?"

Kurumu shrugged as they reached the bottom of the stairs, unable to think of any rational explanation for Tsukune sitting out in the courtyard.

"Tsukune and Tora are having an argument over how the club should be run."

Kurumu was surprised at Moka's response. She quickly made up her lost step, nodding in agreement. She had to raise her voice a bit as there were many students milling through the lower level of the grand hall.

"She's not letting him inside till they come to an agreement."

Genzouyaki nodded, moving in closer so as not to get lost in the large throng headed for the cafeteria.

"Are you two eating together?"

"We have to get some food to bring out to Tsukune."

"Oh, so you're going to hang out with him?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I am his girlfriend."

Moka huffed with annoyance.

"Why do you keep saying that? This isn't the time to argue over this."

"I wasn't arguing."

Moka sighed. Genzouyaki smiled.

"I think I will join you. It might be interesting."

Kurumu nodded, reaching for the girl. She grabbed onto Genzouyaki's small hand and looked back to Moka. Ignoring the vampire's rigid disposition, Kurumu seized her by the sleeve. Moka glanced over with a frown, but did not protest when Kurumu slipped her hand down to take Moka's.

At first the walking was a little awkward. But Moka reversed the grip since she was slightly in the lead. Things went much easier like this, and it made Kurumu feel a lot better. She wondered if Tsukune had felt awkward when he had held both of their hands on the walk to school. Then again, he was taller than them, so it might have been okay.

"Genzouyaki? Are you any good at riddles?"

"Riddles? Not really my thing."

It was no surprise but worth asking. It did not take much longer for them to settle into the flow of the crowd that was headed for the cafeteria. In a couple more minutes, they were inside the noisome place. With it unlikely they would lose each other, Kurumu let Genzouyaki go but did not try to free her hand from Moka.

Once through the doors of the cafeteria, the crowd divided up into two different lines. It did not feel like it sped the process up at all, since the cafeteria served far more students than Kurai. Kurumu guessed the older students were closer simply because it always took almost a half hour to get their lunch, even if they bolted from their classroom.

Thinking of bolting, Kurumu did not see Nazohashi ahead of them in the line. They were still far enough back to have a good look at the other line, and she did not see the class representative there either. She frowned.

"Kurumu!"

The large Burumoto had shown up next to them, clearly out of line. Some of the students behind Genzouyaki eyed him suspiciously, but the young minotaur paid them no heed. He cocked his head to the right, the trio of garnet studs in his left ear quite apparent.

"Happy Birthday!"

She frowned, shrugging at Moka's glance. Moka had released her hand, allowing Kurumu to rest her arm at her side.

"It's not my birthday. That's in August."

Burumoto laughed heartily. His crimson eyes sparkled as he clapped his hand to his broad chest.

"It's my birthday."

Kurumu nodded, wagging a finger at him. She felt a pang of guilt, having no recollection of his birthday.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Burumoto. I didn't remember."

"At least call me by my name, Kurumu."

Now she felt terrible because she did not even remember that. She knew he had said it when they had last spoken after Saizou's vicious attack. But since trading seats with Shirayuki, Burumoto had not done a single memorable thing. Even though he had mentioned his family would not likely approve of her, she probably should have tried to keep sociable with the guy.

"What is your name?"

Burumoto chuckled, turning on the tiny girl.

"Burumoto Ushio. And yours?"

The girl nodded politely.

"Genzouyaki Nerume. Didn't you used to sit in the back row?"

"Yes. So you'll be with us for Saturday school."

"That's right. Though I wish they would have made it a night class."

"Night?"

"Because I have trouble sleeping."

Burumoto frowned.

"It doesn't look like that."

Genzouyaki giggled, shaking her head.

"I mean at night. It's hard to sleep at night."

"Maybe your sleep schedule is off. Try staying up all day."

The line was moving along steadily. Kurumu was a little worried with the murderous gleams in the eyes of the students behind Genzouyaki.

"You know we can't let you cut in line even for your birthday."

He chuckled, gesturing further behind those glares.

"Tamaishi is holding my spot in line. I just wanted to make a birthday request, since I am sixteen now."

"I'm really sorry for forgetting."

He shrugged.

"I'm not even sure if I told you."

"That's not fair."

"Any chance I can get to see you in a cheerleader outfit?"

For some reason, Kurumu immediately thought about swimsuits. Unfortunately she no longer owned one, so the passing thought of inviting this troublemaker for a swim was summarily discarded. She hoped the twins did not bother her as she was in no mood for it.

"Don't you guys have cheerleaders?"

Burumoto shrugged.

"They show up now and then, but we share them with the basketball team. I saw Tomisaki out there. Didn't know a guy would be up for that sort of thing, but after seeing him last Saturday, I think I get it."

Kurumu was drawing a blank on the name. She shook her head slightly, noting that neither of the other girls looked like they understood either.

"Tomisaki. You know the redhead that sits up by the class rep. Anyways, it's only him and three other guys with more than a dozen girls."

Kurumu smirked at his tone, finally recalling Tomisaki as the kid that had first bowed out of joining the newspaper club.

"Are you jealous?"

"Eh, a little. Still I'm sure if I asked, he would gladly lend me something for you to model for me."

He said things like that but she felt nothing from him. Had it always been like this?

"Cool off, you horny beast. I can't be doing anything like that without Tsukune's permission."

"Aw, come on. It's only an outfit."

"Burumoto. Are you any good with riddles?"

The boy frowned at Moka's sudden question.

"Not in particular. Momma always said I should have tried harder to develop that skill like my little brother. Annoying whelp. Running his mouth is all he can do."

Kurumu smiled. She suddenly wanted to know more about him, mostly because she was curious what it was like to have a younger sibling.

"So other than trying to get me into a skimpy outfit, what are your plans for the day? Running a trip out to Mononoke?"

Burumoto shrugged.

"Nothing really. Coach doesn't like us wandering the town on weekdays. I'll probably spend the night with my two friends on my floor. Invite that blockhead Tamaishi over. Did you know most of our soccer team ended up on the second floor?"

"Why would we know that?"

"Suppose you wouldn't."

"How many of you are there?"

"Freshmen in soccer? There's only eight of us and six live on the floor. I'm thinking Coach had a hand in that. He's always about team building."

Kurumu glanced ahead of them, noticing they were about to get to the ordering part. She mildly waved to get his attention, pointing up at the stations.

"You may want to get back in line. We can talk about the uniform thing after club today. Okay?"

He grinned, wagging a fat finger at her.

"I'll hold you to that."

She smiled as he departed, doubting he was serious about this. Not once had she felt like he was thinking of her as some sexual object he wanted to play with. Maybe he lacked the imagination to lust over her as strongly as some of the other boys managed.

It was not but a couple minutes before she was walking across the serving line, directing staff to bag up a couple rolls, a large bowl of rice and a large portion of seasoned noodles with peppers and beef. Moka was doing the same, though she picked fried rice and steamed vegetables. Genzouyaki took whatever they allowed the girl to have, the staff probably amused that such a tiny thing was attempting to get double portions of just about everything. She could give Burumoto a run for his money.

Checked out, Kurumu only had to wait a few seconds for Genzouyaki to do the same before they followed Moka out. Kurumu spied the two boys in the line, favoring Tamaishi and Burumoto a wave. Leaving the cafeteria took no time at all and soon they were weaving their way through the students in the grand hall. Holding her bag close, Kurumu glanced at her wrist to confirm they still had a little more than half their lunch hour.

There was nothing really on her mind worth talking about and it looked like Moka was quite intent on reaching Tsukune quickly. They walked through the main foyer and out the front doors, the air fresh and warm outside. Moka opened her stride, leaving the shorter girls behind as the vampire crossed the courtyard to the main gate.

Surprisingly, Nazohashi was already out there. The class representative was slumped up against the support of one of the boards. As Kurumu drew closer, she would swear the girl was much paler than this morning.

But Kurumu could not spend too much time examining the seemingly exhausted Nazohashi. Tsukune was standing nearby, his hands held up as he shook his head and wagged off any curious stares thrown in his direction. It was understandable, considering he had a tiny witch girl wrapped about his waist in a fierce hug.

Moka hurried over to the spectacle.

"Tsukune! What is going on?!"

"I… uh… can explain?"

Yukari pulled away from him and smiled brightly at Moka's approach.

"Moka! Good news! I spoke with Ms. Nekonome during class."

Kurumu frowned as she came closer. She would not put it past this little girl to interrupt class for personal matters.

"Anyways, I hadn't picked a club to join yet. So I decided to join you. Isn't that the greatest!"

Kurumu smiled at the enthusiasm. Still, she did not like the sight of the witch holding him about the waist like that. It was drawing quite a bit of unwanted attention from the other students that enjoyed eating their meals in the warmth of the day.

"Hey, Yukari. You probably should let Tsukune go now."

Yukari huffed, turning her nose away.

"The only person I would ever share my Tsukune with is Moka."

"What?!"

Genzouyaki chuckled, plopping down in the dirt next to Kurumu's feet. The girl opened her sack and grabbed a roll.

"Didn't see this coming."

As the short girl took a huge bite of the roll, Kurumu gestured at Moka for some sort of support here. But the vampire merely stood there, clearly shocked with the concept of sharing Tsukune with an eleven year old. Kurumu shook her head.

"Okay, little girl. We both know that Tsukune is my boyfriend."

Yukari laughed.

"You clearly don't understand a thing about Tsukune's feelings. The only person he could safely love here is me. Go find yourself another man to enslave."

"What?!"

"Yukari, that's not very nice."

"But since I love Moka, I am willing to share."

"Uh… well… Yukari."

"How long are you going to let this kid hold you like that, Tsukune?!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Yukari smirked.

"You could push me down some more. I really liked that."

Kurumu gagged. This was even worse than Nazohashi's riddle. Unable to stand this any longer, Kurumu set her bag of food down and sprung into the fray. She would pry that kid off of him with her claws if she had to.

* * *

"Oh, look at the time. If you would, Ms. Nazohashi."

Kurumu glanced at her wrist. It was finally at the end of the day. She would have started putting things up, but she had not bothered taking anything out since the lunch hour. Considering the day had started with her waking up in Tsukune's clothes in his room, it was depressing how quickly the rest of this day had sank into unimportance.

The lunch hour had been nothing but a huge squabble. It was insulting that she had to fight with a little kid over Tsukune. She thought that girl would have been kinder to her after the infirmary incident and the lizard attack yesterday. But that little brat had the nerve to claim that Kurumu was not ready to handle a real relationship all because she had cried about Tsukune seeing her naked.

Tsukune had to break things up, suggesting they should eat lunch before the whole hour was lost. But the fighting continued as Moka and Yukari decided they had more of a right to feed Tsukune than she did. It was excessively frustrating having that little witch condone Moka. She understood that the girl had a fixation on the vampire, but… Dammit! She was every bit as cute, sexy and nice as Moka.

The first bell rang before any of them thought to mention Nazohashi's riddle. At some point, the tan girl had passed out. Wondering if he could, Tsukune had tried to get through the barrier but found himself unable to walk past a certain point.

"Ms. Nazohashi?"

The class representative twitched, coming out of a reverie. Glancing about, the girl stumbled as she got to her feet.

"Stand."

Her voice was a bit breathy as the class followed suit. Yukari had mentioned it likely that Nazohashi was straining her soul with the divisive ability. Whatever the case, it was causing her skin to take a disturbing pallor.

"Bow. Dismissed."

Naturally Ms. Nekonome was first out the door. With sluggish movements, Nazohashi made her way out of the room behind Tomisaki and Yamabato, getting jostled at the door by Izanai. She was likely on her way back to Tsukune to absorb the phantom as she apparently had done at the start of the lunch hour.

Despite his claims, Izanai had been an outright bastard in lab today. It was good that Natsudera knew what she was doing, since he had been content with hounding Kurumu about being available now that the genius girl wanted him. She wished she had understood the process better, as it would have helped her ignore his asinine remarks. She was clearly a better choice than an eleven year old no matter how he spun it.

Nazohashi had arrived late for lab, mostly due to their inability to rouse the girl from her lunch nap. Not that her presence could make a difference since Shirayuki had already walked out within five minutes. Apparently Shirayuki did not appreciate being around Takurami.

Speaking of which, Kurumu watched as the wavy, ebony haired kid walked between her and Shirayuki, his bag slung over his shoulder. He smirked as he strolled about Shirayuki, heading for the back door. Glaring as he walked out, Kurumu moved over to the seated girl.

"See you tomorrow."

Shirayuki nodded, getting up and forcing a smile. With that white stick in her mouth, it barely resembled a grin. They had briefly talked about Takurami in home economics, Shirayuki claiming he had been accidentally brushing up against her. After three times she had called it quits. It was not something he had done before and hopefully would not do again. Kurumu wondered if Mr. Hakuru would allow them to redo the experiment since she doubted Takurami had done much without either lab partner.

"Tomorrow."

Shirayuki made an awkward salute, turning away to head out the door. As the girl slipped out into the hall, a heavy hand clapped down on her shoulder, causing Kurumu to stagger.

"Don't forget. I'll stop by after practice."

Kurumu smirked as he moved to join Tamaishi. She noted several of the girls headed for the back door, Hiboshi among them. Despite being such a bitch, Arashimideru, Nastudera and Chousei did not appear to mind. Irewata seemed too skittish to question anything the girl did.

"Hiboshi?"

The auburn haired girl cocked her head, pausing to regard Kurumu as if she was a nuisance. Arashimideru promptly walked off without saying a word, which only irritated the bitch more. Natsudera and Chousei continued on after a short hesitation.

"Yes?"

Kurumu walked around the two soccer boys, gesturing to the board.

"Aren't you supposed to share clean up duty with Genzouyaki today?"

The only reason Kurumu knew was because the girl had mentioned it at lunch. Hiboshi wore quite the annoyed expression as she crossed her arms.

"You are in the newspaper club, are you not?"

"Yes?"

"Then report me."

With a snort, the girl strutted away. Irewata waved before darting after the other girl, possibly having no clue how mean this was to Genzouyaki.

Kurumu sighed, slowly moving over to the brunette's desk. By now most of the other students had taken off. She spied movement, offering a wave to Burumoto and Tamaishi as they slipped out the back. Even the two slugs that sat in front of Burumoto had dragged their sorry behinds out of here at some point. The only one left was Dokiniji and she quickly headed out the front door just as a little brat decided it was time to harass them.

"Moka!"

The vampire had been staring out the window in a daze until the cry of the little witch. She turned her head slowly, giving Yukari ample time to rush down the aisle and slip up behind the vampire. Moka made a startled mewl as Yukari hugged the taller girl from behind, nuzzling her cheek against the back of her head.

"Oh, it's so soft. I love your hair, Moka. And it smells so good too!"

"Um… thank you, Yukari."

Moka struggled with the grip, managing to get to her feet. At first Yukari resisted, but when her feet looked in danger of leaving the ground, the witch had slipped her arms off Moka's shoulders to reach around her torso instead. Moka made a second mewl as Yukari started to blatantly massage the vampire's breasts.

Ignoring the molestation going on, Kurumu nudged the sleeping girl on the shoulder. The girl jerked, glancing about wildly for a second before noticing her. Genzouyaki laughed nervously, sitting up and drawing her bangs back out of her face.

"I'll help with clean up."

"Okay."

Genzouyaki glanced about and frowned.

"Hiboshi?"

"Eh, she would have been a pain in the ass anyways. Let's start."

Moka whimpered, having made her way to a wall. The vampire had her fists clenched as she pressed against the wall. The little girl cackled with glee, her groping unaffected by Moka's efforts to escape. Moka's face was flush as she occasionally moved a hand as if to grab Yukari's but promptly move it back to a fist against the wall.

"They're so soft and squishy. I hope to have something like these one day."

"Should we stop that?"

"I have no sympathy for her. Let's start cleaning."

"Yukari! Please stop. It's starting to feel really weird."

"I bet if you take the jacket off we could really get something done."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. If Moka really wanted free, she should do something about it. It was just a little girl fondling her breasts. There was no reason to get all worked up about that. Only a man's touch should be allowed to cause any woman such open enjoyment.

Doing her best to ignore the situation, Kurumu started sweeping while Genzouyaki worked at cleaning the board. She made a point to swat the witch with the broom when she passed, but the only thing that succeeded in doing was drawing Yukari's tongue out like the little brat she was.

As they had cleaned this up on Monday and it had been cleaned every day since, it really did not take that long to get the place swept up. Morioka strolled in around the same time she finished getting things up in a pile. She shook her head at his grin, walking back to the corner to get the pan.

"What is going on?"

Kurumu smirked, wondering what perverse thoughts were running through that deviant's head at the sight of Moka's molestation. Thinking of perverts, she had not felt him during gym. She mildly wondered if his defeat had discouraged him from peeping on them, since she had not sensed her admirer since that one time where he had spied her topless.

Grabbing up the pan, she walked back towards him. She smacked the witch in the back of the head as she passed, knocking the girl's pointed hat off. The cackling girl turned to stick her tongue out again, but straightened up at the sight of Morioka. Kurumu smirked, continuing on.

"Who are you and why do you have your hands on my Moka?!"

Yukari snorted.

"Your Moka? I don't know who you are, but Moka belongs to me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Do you not speak Japanese?"

"Oh, I speak Japanese."

"I couldn't tell. Your accent garbled your words."

"Get your hands off of her!"

Kurumu grinned as she knelt down, sweeping up the pile into the pan. Morioka was poised for the attack, but Yukari had quickly slipped around Moka for protection. The vampire was very flush and out of breath, but served as an adequate shield from the angry werewolf.

"Wait, Morioka. She's… in the club."

"What?!"

Yukari giggled, poking her head around Moka's side.

"I spoke with Ms. Nekonome today and she approved of my registration."

"I'm the club president! I make the approvals of new members!"

"You approved of Tsukune?"

Morioka paused at Moka's innocent inquiry.

"Well… I have the authority to approve new members."

Kurumu snickered, guessing Ms. Nekonome had approved of Tsukune. Emptying the pan in the wastebasket, she carried the broom and pan back to the corner where they belonged. It looked like Genzouyaki was already done with the board and was gathering up her things.

"Oh really? I heard from Tsukune that Ms. Nekonome recruited everyone for this club."

"I have authority around here!"

"Prove it."

Morioka scowled, looking about. His eyes sparkled at the sight of Genzouyaki. Putting on a grin, he quickly crossed the room.

"Hello, my fine and lovely lady. Are you interested in joining the newspaper club?"

Genzouyaki slung her bag over her shoulder, frowning at him. She glanced over to Kurumu. Kurumu only offered a shrug as she walked back to join Moka whom was still in the clutches of that witch.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I am."

"I'm already in the astronomy club. I'll have to pass."

"And why would a star like you hang out in such a boring club?"

Kurumu covered her face, shaking her head slowly. That was so sad.

"Because I'm a space cadet. See you tomorrow, guys."

Kurumu smiled apologetically, returning the wave as the tiny girl wandered off into the hall. She could only shake her head as Morioka turned about, stroking his chin as he contemplated his failure. If he was thinking anything else, Kurumu would have to smack him in the head in hopes it would make him smarter.

"I like astronomy. I plan to become an aerospace engineer. Do you think Nerume has the skills to be an astronaut?"

Kurumu scowled.

"Do you think you have any skills in manners? I don't recall Genzouyaki giving you permission to call her by her first name."

Yukari snorted.

"I don't recall giving anyone permission to use my first name, yet everyone does so."

"What do you expect me to call you? Sendou?"

"The respectful thing to call me is Ms. Sendou."

The girl pursed her lips with a thoughtful look.

"Like Ms. Nazohashi does."

"If you don't like it, I can come up with plenty of things to call you."

"Where is Tora?"

Kurumu glared over at Morioka, not caring if she accidentally charmed him. The sly wolf quickly darted his eyes away.

"She is out at the front of the school with Tsukune. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Morioka chuckled, holding his hands up.

"Why would I have anything to do with that? It's like you don't trust me."

"You must have said something to set her off. Moka and I haven't really had any time with her."

"So… what's wrong?"

Moka sighed.

"Tora feels she has to keep Tsukune out of the school for his own safety. She wants him to sign a letter of resignation and leave."

Yukari's eyes widened.

"What?! Nobody said anything about that!"

"Nobody had time to with you grabbing him and making such a fuss about everything!"

"Kurumu."

Morioka chuckled.

"So… another Aono admirer? Moka, give up on that guy. He must be some sort of pedophile if he can't figure out how to turn down the affections of a little kid."

Yukari scowled. She walked up to the werewolf and kicked his shin. Morioka winced, instinctively reaching for his injury before turning a clawed hand upon the mischievous runt. Yukari wisely ducked behind Moka.

"You deserved that! You're lucky I haven't made a new wand else I'd drop a desk on your head."

"I swear if I get my hands around your little neck, there will be one less problem for Aono to deal with."

"Yukari, try to get along with him."

Kurumu sighed heavily, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Yea, since he's our only senior member, we technically need him to remain an official club."

Morioka smirked.

"That's right. You better learn to respect my position, kid."

"So you are a necessary component for the club to function. Sort of like a colon in the digestive system. Technically you need it to survive, but its only good for absorbing resources and spitting out excrement."

Morioka held a hand up, but could only shake his head at the comments.

"Anyways, what have you guys found out about what people prefer to see in a newspaper?"

Kurumu grimaced. She had totally neglected the whole asking around nonsense. She glanced to Moka, but quickly doubted by the downcast look that the vampire had anything better to offer.

"It's been a couple busy days."

"I'm sorry, Morioka. I did not ask anybody about the newspaper."

"I had a couple offers to be in the paper. One of the girls from home economics wanted us to feature the track team."

Morioka nodded, stroking his chin once again.

"I believe we only have a girl's track team. That may be acceptable."

Kurumu scowled.

"I thought we already dismissed Tsukune's idea of using the Judo club."

"Yea, but those are guys. It's a simple fact that girls are almost as interested in reading about girls as guys are. Whereas guys have almost no interest at all reading about guys, and I doubt either of you are thrilled with the concept of meeting a bunch of sweaty, oversized guys."

Kurumu had to agree with the last sentiment. Still, she disliked how his motives were highly questionable.

"I'll see about getting some pictures from the club."

Kurumu sighed, supposing she should not even try to argue about this.

"The girl's name is Shindou Asuka from Ms. Kagome's class."

Kurumu sighed again, realizing she would have to report to the faculty office after their club wrapped up. She had a feeling they would not be doing much more here, since Morioka was practically useless.

"She's your contact. You handle the story."

"What? You just said-"

"I'd take pictures. You guys work with the words. Speaking of which, what can the runt do? I'm not interested in having a mascot."

"What can you do?"

"I'm the president. I don't have to do anything."

"Ah, I see. A role that is within your capabilities."

Morioka shook his head, wagging two fingers at the girl.

"I guess if we want to piss someone off, we can send her as a Trojan horse."

"Are we going to do any club activities?"

Moka sighed.

"We don't have much idea what we should be doing. We really need Tora and Tsukune."

"On that I agree. It's tough to run this without Tora. Since neither of you have done much in regards to researching what people want to see in a paper, perhaps we should conclude for the day. Hopefully we will have more to work with tomorrow and Tora will be done with her fling."

"Fling?! She is not having a fling with Tsukune."

"Yea, yea. So do we have any information about the missing girls?"

"Missing girls?"

Kurumu sighed, regarding the witch.

"This guy thinks we are a detective agency. We spent the one whole day hanging up posters about the school only for the student police to take them down over the weekend. There's been four girls that have gone missing."

Yukari frowned.

"Do you have the names?"

Kurumu shrugged.

"I only remember Kinzoku because she's a friend of Sakamori from my home economics class. I heard that Kinzoku had some boyfriend issues, but I don't see how that has anything to do with the other three that went missing."

"Any information helps."

"I remember Kinzoku Umeki from my class. Tall, silver hair with pale blue eyes. She kept to herself."

Morioka grinned.

"Any particular reason why you had your eye on this girl?"

Yukari regarded him like he was an idiot. Actually he was.

"I can give you the names of every student in my class, their ranking and a brief description if you want. Anybody that has been paying attention to their surroundings could do that after two weeks."

Kurumu doubted about the ranking part, but she could probably do the other two with some effort. As she had brought up home economics a couple times already, a mild thought kept nagging at her.

"Hey, Morioka. Could you check up on the twins for me?"

"Twins?"

"Unabara. I didn't see them in class the past couple days. I asked Shindou about them today and she could only say that they were out again. They're from Ms. Kagome's class."

Morioka nodded, crossing his arms.

"Anything else you can tell me about these two?"

"They're both from the swimming club."

Morioka smirked at Moka's remark, shaking his head.

"I'd rather not get involved snooping around their club. For all we know, they may have been eaten."

Kurumu gagged, thinking that beyond stupid.

"Eaten?! Why would you even say such a thing?"

"Because they're mermaids. Everybody knows that mermaids, like most fish, are cannibals. If the pond was too small or the food too short, I guarantee those kids are fish food."

Kurumu clutched her chest, stricken by the very thought. Sure, Tarako had been a bit of a nuisance, but this was terrible.

"You're lying!"

"I'm saying it probably is unrelated. It happened last year to one of the girls so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Moka, he's lying!"

Yukari snorted.

"You are so naïve. Don't you know anything? He's telling the truth."

"And why should I believe you?!"

"Because I'm a genius."

"Kurumu."

The vampire had a weak smile. She reached over to touch Kurumu's shoulder.

"We can check in the dorm on them. They may not be feeling well."

Kurumu chuckled sadly, shaking her head. Getting sick was more of a human thing, though she supposed Moka had been around them so long that she would not understand how seldom monsters got ill. If the two were missing from the dorms, they were missing. She refused to acknowledge the possibility of them being eaten by those bitches that had attacked them.

"That's a good idea. Check in the dorm. I can see about wooing a little mermaid into talking, though they are notorious liars. They might confirm the twins missing, but if they were eaten by the club… well… don't expect me to get a confession."

"You won't get one because it did not happen! Moka, we're leaving!"

Without waiting for a response, Kurumu stormed out of the room. Though she felt desperate to find out that answer right away, she managed only a few steps down the hall before she remembered her promise to Ms. Kagome. She cursed inwardly, wondering why so many damn things had to be going on at the same time. And they still had no answer for that stupid riddle.

Sighing, Kurumu shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder but there was no sign of Moka. She sighed again, supposing with two obstacles in there, it would be difficult for her friend to help her make this decision.

"I'm an idiot."

Kurumu knew she should, but she honestly did not remember. Where the hell was the faculty office?

* * *

Author Notes:

Sorry for the very long chapter. I immediately started on this after finishing the last one since I loved the idea of Kurumu waking up in Tsukune's room.

This was a generic idea near the creation of Nazohashi about the reveal of Tsukune's true form to Kurumu. Obviously it did not happen exactly according to the initial idea, nor did it happen according to canon or my other random idea for it being revealed in Chapter Twenty. The big thing is I felt Kurumu was getting too close to Tsukune for her not to find out one way or another.

Give me another chapter before getting annoyed with Nazohashi figuring out his humanity before Kurumu.

I kept getting pulled all over the place with Kurumu in this chapter because there were so many serious things going on that I felt like she would pull her hair out in frustration at any moment.

Nazohashi's powers finally emerge. Not terribly impressive, but not every monster is going to have a skill set worthy of battle. By her nature, she is more of a guardian. The first riddle she gave Kurumu I found on a website. The second is a huge mess of words with dual meanings, synonyms and fragments that it would be a monumental chore to figure out even if I wrote down the Romanji for it.

Hell, why not? I know online translators are terrible and the chances of this being a grammatically correct sentence is next to nothing, but the gist of it is these are the words used though there are different translations for these words. If you're bored.

wakamono no geraku ga ichimoku de daisuki desu

yuuketsu no shoutotsu migi to migi no ma

yashi no ki to shizen no idai sa no shima desu

keidou nani desu?

Finished off Yukari's story arc with her induction into the newspaper club. I figure this little riddle will be simplistic for her… if she had ever been told about it and understood exactly what was going on here. With Kurumu being more concerned with Yukari being a nuisance to her relationship with Tsukune, it really had not crossed her mind to employ the brat. I think Tsukune would have enough pride not to ask for help which only leaves Moka. And I'm thinking Moka would be reluctant to explain the situation as that would be compromising Tsukune's true form.

And the missing girls count increases to six. Heh. I knew I'd find a use for the twins eventually. We're getting closer and closer to Ishigami though I'm going to be doing a sidetrack through Inui's story first. Next chapter will be finishing up this Nazohashi sidetrack while setting up the last bits needed for the next week's chapters.


	19. Parting is Sorrow

Kurumu grimaced from a throbbing ache radiating from her temples. Groaning, she lifted her head up from the pillow, aware that she had slept on her stomach. She glanced about her room, yawning only as much as the pain would allow her. Getting up on her knees, she clutched the side of her head.

She winced, feeling her chest jiggle as she got on her bare knees. She glanced at the black strap on her shoulder, wondering when she had slipped into her tank top. Sitting back on her haunches, she felt the fabric at her hip confirming she had changed into some cotton briefs.

What happened?

As Kurumu got up to her feet, she noted the digital display on her silver clock reported it was only a little after five. But school ended around five. Was it morning? It had to be. She remembered reporting to the faculty office and accompanying Ms. Kagome to the disciplinary room. The woman had served her some tea, claiming it would help her focus on her studies. But Kurumu could not remember anything about the lesson.

Tsukune!

"Tsukune! Tsukune!"

In a panic, Kurumu scrambled about the room. Her schoolbag was on the counter next to her keys and card. She must have returned to the classroom at some point. Why could she not remember that? Her chest tightened as she took quick breaths. Grabbing her keys and card, she drew back the bolt on her door and hurried out of the room.

The pit of her stomach growled furiously, wanting something more substantial than fear. Kurumu pounded on the button for the elevator, but it was taking its sweet time. Had she not eaten? Sharing food yesterday had made her meals lighter than usual. Open up, you fucking door!

There was a slight ding as the elevator reached her floor. The steel plated doors slid open and she darted inside. She promptly mashed the button for the door to shut, punching the lobby level. The door eventually decided she was urgent enough to close and allow the elevator to descend.

It had been hours. She first had to check his room to see if he was there. A quick glance in the window would be fine. Her heart sank at the thought of him not being there. The only other place he could be was at the school gate. That made the most sense. There was no way he would have left without saying something.

But her head hurt and she had no recollection of last night. She whimpered as she started to pace in the elevator. What if he had spoken with her? Was it possible it had been so terrible that she had blocked the memory out? No! She could not think like that.

The elevator reached the lobby, the door doing its absolute best to open as slow as possible. Squeezing through the moment she could, Kurumu jogged through the lobby quickly. Her sweaty locks bounced on her shoulders while her breasts proved this shirt could not hold them back. She held up her card as she neared the door, causing the doors to slide open as the fan kicked on.

Kurumu got only a few paces out the door before letting her wings out and taking to the sky. It was a brisk morning and she could feel her body tense up in the chilly air. Her head was feeling much better in the fresh air and it did not take long to cross over to Chikara.

Slowing her flight, she steered about the building for the window. She counted up floors and along the side, locating her target. In moments she touched down upon the small crevice. Ducking her head into the recess, she pressed her face to the glass and confirmed he was missing. Forcing a smile, she was happy it looked like some of his things were still in there.

Pushing off, Kurumu angled her body and pumped her wings to take her out over the forest. Nazohashi had claimed he would be bound to that spot until he answered the question. Even if it had been hours, that was the most likely place she would find him.

It still bothered her that she had no memory since Ms. Kagome had started her lecture. So much time had been lost. If she had known Tsukune would be stuck here all night, she would have stayed with him. Why had she gone back to her dorm? She could not imagine what Tsukune would think of her abandoning him like that when he needed her support and companionship.

By air, the trip to school passed in a matter of a few minutes. She quickly closed in on the large mansion, noting the front gate with the boards. She spied Tsukune, resting on the ground with his schoolbag serving as a pillow. A green jacket had been draped over his body.

Relieved that he was still on the school grounds, Kurumu circled the area to slow her descent. On the second lazy pass, she noted Tsukune had not spent the night here alone. Up against the wall near the boards rested two more figures. She was surprised Nazohashi was here, but rather annoyed that Moka was with the girl. Obviously Moka would not leave him alone.

Kurumu hit the ground at a slight run, batting her wings before drawing them back into her body. The jacket Tsukune was using as a blanket belonged to Moka, since the vampire was wearing only a blouse. Nazohashi was leaning against Moka, her mouth slightly open. The vampire's eyes did not look like they were fully shut, but Moka did not stir in the slightest.

Paying the girls no further attention, Kurumu hurried over to Tsukune. She knelt down beside him, removing the jacket. He stirred from the loss of warmth as she smiled down at him. Taking in a deep breath, she felt most of her anxiety melt away.

Feeling a bit chill, Kurumu fixed up the straps on her shoulder and tucked her left breast safely in the confines of the tank top. Looking him over, she crawled closer and carefully straddled him. Lowering down on his torso, she pressed her face to his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled so good. Turning her face, she nuzzled her cheek against the soft fabric, well aware that he was coming out of his sleep.

"Hmm… Kurumu?"

"Mhm."

Tsukune groaned, lifting up on his elbows. She settled back on her haunches, keeping her head against his chest as she lightly gripped his sides by the fabric. She could feel the stirrings of his arousal.

"Kurumu? Moka's here."

"Mhm."

Tsukune grunted, sitting up which forced her all the way back on his knees. Taking a deep breath, she drew her torso away but kept that light hold on his shirt. She looked at his lips, so soft and smooth. She reached up to caress the side of his face.

"Kurumu?"

She slowly dragged her thumb across his lips. The tip of her tongue darted across hers to wet them in this cool air.

"This is uncomfortable."

He was probably upset. Sure, Moka was only a few meters away but she was not flinching. The vampire clearly was sleeping or something. If he wanted, he could do anything.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what happened last night. Did I speak to you?"

"Oh, that."

He chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. He pushed gently as he wiggled out from beneath her. Not wanting to be a nuisance, she lifted up on her knees, firming her grip on his sides as she attempted to stand. It actually worked out pretty well as they both were standing in seconds without either of them staggering. He huffed out a laugh, letting go of her.

"Well… you looked very out of it. We called to you, but you walked right by without even noticing us. It was very strange."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything after seeing Ms. Kagome."

Her stomach growled and she blushed, quickly moving her hands to cover the offensive sound. She shivered as Tsukune took interest in her attire. She could not handle him getting too aroused so she attempted to cover her body with her hands. Oddly this only made him even more interested as one of the straps of her tank slipped off her shoulder.

"Um… yea. You have special lessons with her. Right."

"Yea."

Tsukune picked up the jacket and held it out for her. She took it, though had her doubts on how useful it would be. Even though Moka was taller, it was a short jacket. Guessing she should cover the most important part, she wrapped the garment about her waist and tied the sleeves together.

"Not what I had in mind."

"Sorry. I ran out the door when I woke up. I was scared you would be gone."

Tsukune pointedly turned his head aside, his sexual desire not the least bit diminished.

"It must be a little chilly out."

Kurumu glanced down and smiled. Short of holding them, there was little she could do about them standing at attention like that. She sighed, looking back to his shoulders.

"So… you spent the night out here. Was it cold?"

"Not really. Tora was serious about me not being able to leave. I can walk around some, but I can't reach the forest."

Kurumu nodded, already aware of the limitations that he had displayed during yesterday's lunch hour. She glanced over at the two resting girls.

"I would have kept you company, but I really don't remember what happened."

"It's okay."

Kurumu glanced around shaking her head. This debacle had been far too public. Tsukune had enough troubles because she was his girlfriend and Moka hung around them all the time. She had not picked up on any gossip yesterday but she imagined word would get around fast if it was known he spent the night here with a couple girls.

"Did anybody ask about this? Did you eat dinner? Are you okay? Did anybody threaten you? Are you any closer to answering the riddle? Do you think we can convince her to call this off?"

He was wagging his hands at her like a conductor at an orchestra.

"Wait, wait. Calm down."

"I am calm. It's still a secret, right? About you?"

"She hasn't said anything about that. If anyone asked what was going on, she told them it was a matter within the newspaper club."

Kurumu felt mildly placated, but there was still so much to be answered.

"I can go get some breakfast for you if you are hungry."

Tsukune chuckled.

"Is the dining hall even open yet? What time is it?"

Kurumu glanced at her bare wrist and shrugged. She doubted it was much later than five thirty, but even then she had no idea when the hall opened. She had never tried going before six.

"Did Moka drink more of your blood?"

Tsukune's hand quickly went to his neck.

"Um… no."

Kurumu frowned. She had not particularly noticed anything, but his reaction surely made her suspicious.

"Tsukune, you can't let her do things like that. You're only human. You can't recover from that like I can."

Tsukune shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't think she takes a lot. I'm not even sure how she can use that as a substitute for a meal."

"I don't care how much she takes. I'm your girlfriend and I say no."

Tsukune sighed. He looked up at the sky, already too light such that only the brightest of stars still shone through the dimness. He felt so far away, beyond her reach.

"You really don't care that I'm human. Is that even normal?"

"What?"

"I figured Moka was different because she always attended human schools. That was why she accepted my humanity and kept it secret."

Kurumu huffed, gesturing at the two slumbering girls.

"Nazohashi attended those same schools and look at her."

"Tora… she's different. When she first made her claims I had no clue what to do other than play dumb and hope she was mistaken about something. Even when she admitted the issue, I could not help but wonder why she did not turn me over to the faculty instead of going through all this trouble."

"Did she say what she plans to do if you get the answer correct?"

Tsukune chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he kicked at the dirt.

"I don't think she expects me to answer correctly. After the two returned with dinner, I spent hours with Moka trying to decipher the riddle. Tora was so confident that she even added some hints."

She frowned at his remark, not enjoying the idea of him being alone.

"They left you alone?"

"Well… yes."

"But what if something happened? I thought she was trying to avoid you getting hurt. And I can't believe Moka left you alone like that."

"Kurumu, calm down."

"No, this is stupid. What if someone had decided to attack you? How could you defend yourself?"

"Kurumu, stop."

His tone was very firm and commanding.

"What?"

"Nobody is going to bother me, okay? Yes, I get terrified inside when I'm approached by someone I know is a monster, but I realized that I should suppress emotions like that. I'm supposed to be a scary monster. I can't act like I'm worried by everything."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Ever since the pool, I've decided I have to be a bit calmer. Ichinose singled me out and I'm thinking it had a lot to do with how I was acting my first week here."

"You've been calmer? I haven't really noticed."

Tsukune laughed, shaking his head.

"Trust me, I have been. You guys helped a lot when you forced me to meet my neighbors. Prior to that I was avoiding everyone. Now… guys like Tanboshi and Yamabato don't frighten me all that much."

"I hope you don't think you can admit being a human to anyone. It will eventually become school gossip if too many find out and we don't want that."

"I know that."

She sighed, supposing it was best to let that topic end there. She tried to remember what it was they had been talking about. She nodded.

"So… what sort of hints was she giving?"

Tsukune smiled.

"She said the first part about youths falling in love is two words within half a phrase. The second part is a concept and the third is one word composed of two parts. These describe an adjectival noun."

Kurumu stared at him blankly.

"That did not help in the slightest."

"We are pretty sure the second part means battle or war. The first part divided in two is probably stand and gap. It sounds reasonable enough, since I'm stuck standing here in a doorway, so to speak, in a conflict with her. Since the word for island also means territory, I'm pretty sure it has something intruding, though it does not combine with anything else in that sentence."

"Well… do you have any clue what the answer is then? It sounds like you almost have all the information to answer what an adjectival noun is."

Tsukune sighed.

"That's the thing. I don't know how any of that information has anything to do with answering the question."

Kurumu gnawed on her lower lip. She hated the fact that she could not help him in the slightest. Begrudgingly she thought that even the little brat might be of more use for this sort of thing.

"Yukari? Have you asked her?"

"I didn't want to get her involved in this."

Kurumu scowled at his stupid stubbornness.

"Why not? I know she wasn't happy with the thought of you resigning from school. Didn't she offer to help?"

"She did but Tora refused to repeat the riddle for Yukari and I felt stupid letting a little kid help me."

"She may be a little kid, but she's the top student of our class. The only thing stupid about this is not letting her help."

Tsukune laughed again.

"Allow me some dignity, Kurumu. I'm already being helped by both of you."

"What does dignity have to do with anything? Am I not more important to you than your pride?"

"I didn't say that."

"Because I would sacrifice pride and dignity to be with you, Tsukune. Ideals don't keep a person alive."

Kurumu bowed her head, aware that her words had wounded him. How bitter and familiar that sentiment was.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. Whatever happens, I'll stay with you."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think your family would approve."

Kurumu snorted, knowing that was the reason why she had apologized.

"My mother? Tsukune, you really don't understand how little my mother cares about my life. She would be thrilled if I ran off with some guy."

"I highly doubt that."

"I think I know my mother better than you."

She could tell by the silence that he was at a loss. She sighed, regarding the other girls. She knew they probably should wake Moka up soon. They all needed to change clothes, shower up and get ready for school.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I know I'm not the only girl you are worried about."

"Kurumu."

She smiled. She thought about how much money Moka had been given, which only strengthened her early impression that vampires were all spoiled nobility. Moka did have a very meek and kind demeanor, which Kurumu suspected had much to do with how little contact Moka had with her family.

"I don't think Moka's mother would approve of her running away with us."

Tsukune sighed.

"It's not just that. I doubt my parents would approve of me living with any girl my age."

Kurumu frowned. That had not even crossed her mind. Of course Tsukune would go home and his parents would be hesitant to take an unrelated girl into their home. They would demand to talk to her mother and she really disliked that notion.

"I should wake them up. I can't believe Nazohashi spent the night here. Why didn't she just leave her little girl out here to watch over you?"

Tsukune chuckled as she walked around him to wake Moka.

"Well… she admitted that it is very tiring for her. This was the longest she had ever done this sort of thing, so she was pretty wiped out."

Kurumu shook her head as she came to the wall, kneeling down next to Moka.

"You two are too nice. I would have strangled that silly girl by now."

"She really believes that she is doing the right thing."

"She would."

Not wanting to talk more about how great a person their tormentor was, Kurumu started shaking Moka by the shoulders. The rough act caused the precariously perched Nazohashi to slump into Moka's lap. The tan girl whimpered a mild protest, moving her legs as she tried to regain comfort.

"Oh, wake up."

She shook Moka some more, but all she got was Moka turning her head slightly and mumbling something incoherent. Kurumu had no idea how anyone could sleep seated like that. At least Nazohashi had been somewhat nuzzled up against Moka's side with her knees bent. Moka's legs were straight out.

Sighing, Kurumu scooted in closer to Moka's side.

"What are you doing?"

Kurumu smirked at his sudden interest in her. Slipping her hand up to Moka's chin, Kurumu leaned in. She could feel Tsukune's desire intensify as she parted her lips and caught Moka's earlobe in her teeth. It was a gentle nibble with a little dart of her tongue. It certainly was enough to startle the vampire awake.

Moka drew back sharply, escaping Kurumu's lax grip. The vampire quickly slapped a hand over her ear as she frowned. Her turquoise eyes darted about, noting Tsukune first. Her eyes met Kurumu's and the vampire rubbed her ear as she openly yawned.

Before she could think not to, Kurumu yawned. She turned her head aside, covering her mouth. She heard Tsukune chuckling.

"Morning, Tsukune."

"Morning, Moka."

"Mmm."

The vampire blinked a couple times, regarding Kurumu. Moka absently rubbed her arm and hand upon Nazohashi's back. The vampire glanced down and up, yawning again as she lifted her other hand to run through her hair.

"You're not wearing pants."

Kurumu giggled.

"I only have that one pair. Everything else is tight shorts and skirts."

Moka nodded, taking a deep breath. She glanced down in her lap. A slight smile touched her lips as she moved her hand from Nazohashi's back to toy with the girl's hair.

Kurumu frowned at how Moka did not appear angry at this girl. Reaching over, Kurumu flicked Nazohashi's ear with her finger, causing the girl to stir. Ignoring Moka's mild protest, Kurumu did it harder a second time.

"Ow!"

"Kurumu. Wasn't nice."

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at the vampire. At least the annoying girl was awake. Nazohashi sat up, rubbing her ear as she looked about. She scowled upon seeing Kurumu.

"Figures."

"Are you done being stupid? Let Tsukune go."

Nazohashi rolled her eyes. The girl pulled away from Moka, crawling a moment before getting to her feet. Dusting off her skirt and smoothing out her sweater, she walked over to Tsukune. As expected, she came to a stop outside his reach.

"I can't do that. He agreed to the game and I gave him a question. He cannot leave until the question is answered."

Kurumu snorted, getting to her feet.

"But it's your power. You should be able to do whatever you want with it."

"This isn't some magic I can dispel. This is a spiritual ward. If I wanted to risk killing us both, sure, I suppose I could destroy this soul barrier."

"What?"

"If you don't understand it, just shut up."

"Then give him the damn answer. Why can't you simply help us keep this a secret? Tsukune has been doing fine so far."

"I'm not listening to your nonsense. The only thing I'm interested to hear is Aono's answer to the riddle. I don't really care to spend the whole weekend sleeping at this gate."

"You should have thought of that before starting this."

"I didn't anticipate he would wait a whole day to give the answer. Are you going to answer or are you going to miss another day of school? It's your choice, Tsukune."

Kurumu scowled.

"I say we allow Yukari to answer this. Don't you agree with me, Moka?"

"Imposter."

"What?"

"Imposter. If you rearrange the syllables of island and palm tree, you have an imposter."

The vampire slowly got to her feet, stretching her arms overhead. She smiled with half-lidded eyes.

"I just thought about that."

Tsukune grinned, his fists clenched with enthusiasm.

"So an imposter's stand in a battle for a gap? How is this related?"

Moka perked up.

"Affiliated."

"What?"

"Isn't affiliated the reverse of an adjectival noun? Perhaps the question is also a trick."

"That suddenly makes sense."

Nazohashi smirked.

"If you know me, you should be able to answer it."

"So, what is affiliated with an imposter, stand, gap and battle?"

Tsukune snapped his fingers.

"I know. It's a political coup. That is the answer to this riddle."

Nazohashi nodded. She reached into her sweater, unbuttoning the top of her blouse. The girl fumbled about for only a moment, pulling out his card.

"You had that in there the whole day?"

Nazohashi rolled her eyes.

"His keys are in the side pocket of my bag, Moka."

Kurumu scowled, moving over to grab Nazohashi's bag. Hefting it up, she pulled open one of the sides to confirm Tsukune's keys. Annoyed, Kurumu started over to Nazohashi.

"I thought you said you didn't have these things on you."

"Like I had any reasons to tell you I did."

"You must have some pretty small tits if his card did not bother you at all."

"Shut up. What makes you think I was comfortable all day?"

Kurumu chuckled, guessing Nazohashi was wearing one of those stuffing bras. There was something like a pocket meant for putting the padding in. She handed over the schoolbag and turned to give Tsukune his keys. It was then that she noticed the glazed look in his soft, brown eyes.

"Tsukune?"

"You'll need those to return to room and pack your things."

Kurumu turned angrily on Nazohashi. The girl was pulling out a piece of paper out of her bag. Ignoring the look, Nazohashi handed the paper over.

"Once you are finished packing everything you own, I want you to sign this and leave it in your room with your keys and card."

"Tora! What have you done?!"

"Then take all your packed things with you to the bus stop. There you will get on the bus that will take you home. Understood?"

Tsukune clutched his card and keys in one hand, holding the paper in the other. His dazed expression did not change as he nodded.

"Yes."

"Tsukune?"

Without saying a word, he turned about and started walking away.

"Tsukune? Wait, Tsukune!"

Kurumu quickly grabbed him, but he resisted her. He kept moving his feet, stumbling as she tried to hold him back. It made no sense. He was only human. Surely she should be able to restrain him.

"Moka! Help me!"

As the vampire hurried over, Nazohashi strolled by nonchalantly.

"You guys aren't going to be able to stop him. Under my hypnosis he can tap into a strength he normally would not possess. People can lift cars in extreme situations. You'll only hurt him if you keep that up."

Kurumu hopped up on his back, throwing her arms and legs around him. Her efforts only made it easier for him to walk, her added weight obviously not an issue. Moka hurried around to intercept him, but she only timidly put her hands on his shoulders. She backpedaled as he kept walking. It was difficult to say how hard Moka was trying to stop him.

"Tora, please! Please, stop this!"

"It's for his own good, Moka. We should all go back to the dorm now. I need a shower and a change of clothes. I imagine you do too."

That was too much. Kurumu unhooked her legs and slipped to the ground. Releasing Tsukune, she charged around him to tackle that snotty girl. She hit Nazohashi in the side, barreling the thin girl to the ground.

"Kurumu! Stop!"

But she would not hear it. Her heart hurt so much that Tsukune was walking away without a hint of himself in there. She would not be robbed of him even if it was for his supposed safety. Willing her fingers into daggers, she stabbed down through the back of Nazohashi's shoulder.

The girl screamed in pain. Nazohashi rolled hard to her injured side, swinging her good arm about. It barely glanced Kurumu's side as she was thrown over by Nazohashi's roll. Hitting the dirt, Kurumu yanked her talons out of the girl and drew her hand back. As Nazohashi struggled to get away, Kurumu slashed out, tearing a huge gouge down the tanned girl's back. Crimson blood quickly welled into the ravaged flesh, the blouse and sweater laid to waste.

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu quickly crawled after the whimpering girl. Nazohashi managed to get on her hands and knees and started to crawl before springing to her feet. Kurumu reached for the girl's ankle but missed. Snarling, she put her own feet to the ground and launched out at the girl.

Nazohashi's back was a bloodied mess of torn fabric and jagged flesh. Then something black cut through what remained of the garments. Massive appendages sprung out, startling Kurumu. They arched up and spread out, feathers fluttering about with a massive flex. With one more step, the girl sprung up into the air.

Kurumu gawked for a moment at those black wings. She had not expected worthless little Tora to have such a thing. She watched as the girl shot up only a few feet, promptly clinging to a tree. Flexing her wings back in, Nazohashi scrambled up the tree, her fingers stabbing into the bark to create holds no human could manage.

Shaking her head, Kurumu willed her wings out. She hopped up into the air, pumping her chiropteran appendages. She watched as Nazohashi continued to climb up the tree, noting the girls hands were tufted and clawed in the same manner Morioka's had been. The girl even had a ropy length of tail hanging out her skirt that was tipped by a black poof of fur.

Eventually Nazohashi ran out of tree. Kurumu circled about, angry but no longer certain what she should do. The girl had not even attempted to fight back, which only pissed her off more.

"What the hell, Tora?! You wanted a fight, didn't you?"

Despite all the other changes, Nazohashi's head and face remained the same. The girl shook her head, wrapped about the narrow trunk of the tall tree. The gaping tear in the back was still bloodied, but her tan hide was now covered in a fine layer of tawny fur. The wound still bled as few monsters had healing that could dismiss an injury that quickly.

"Cancel the spell, Tora. If you don't, I will kill you."

"Kurumu! Stop it! You know Tsukune would not approve of this!"

Kurumu scowled, glaring down at the vampire who was starting to climb up the tree.

"Shut up, Moka! I'm doing this for you!"

"What?!"

"I can leave with Tsukune if I have to, but can you?"

The vampire paused for a moment. Shaking her head, she resumed her progress up the tree.

"Why are you protecting her? Get back to Tsukune! You have to stop him from leaving!"

"I'm not going anywhere while you are doing this."

Kurumu scowled at the stubborn girl. This was all that stupid bitch's fault. She darted in, wanting to stab at Nazohashi but the pathetic girl only cringed and whimpered. It frustrated Kurumu so much.

"Dammit! Why are you so worthless?! Can't you even fight?!"

Angrily, Kurumu darted down and caught Nazohashi by the tail. Clenching down hard enough to cause a squealed protest, Kurumu pumped her wings with all her might. The girl had a damn good grip on that tree. There was a crackling sound as the wood yielded to the stress. And suddenly Kurumu was taking off to the sky with a heavy weight in her hands.

She flew out of the forest in a couple beats, looking down upon the clearing. Nazohashi was still clutching to a portion of tree, her skirt flipped as she hung upside down. Kurumu could not help but laugh at the green and gray striped boyshorts the girl was wearing. Thinking this absolutely pathetic, she dropped the winged girl to the ground.

Kurumu was mildly startled at how quickly Nazohashi recovered. Once released, the girl twisted about in the air within those mere seconds of falling and sprung upon the ground landing on all fours. Her arms had lengthened, allowing the girl to lope across the field like an animal.

Despite how fast the girl moved, Kurumu had an aerial view and could keep up with relative ease. She zipped down, catching up to the sprinting girl. But the difference in speed was not great enough for her to stop Nazohashi. She grabbed hold of the tail again, pumping up to lift the girl off the ground.

The sudden jerk in opposing directions caused both of them to tumble. Kurumu glimpsed Nazohashi burying her face in the dirt as her hind end flipped up and over. And the next moment Kurumu fell hard on her back, crushing her wings so awkwardly that one snapped loudly. She cringed in pain, forcing herself up into a seated position to relieve the pressure on her injured wing, though it hardly helped.

Nazohashi was crying. The girl struggled in the dirt like a wounded animal, unable to stand. One shoulder was bloodied and the other looked dislocated given how limp the whole arm was. Her wings batted at the air wild and uncoordinated.

Grimacing, Kurumu leaned forward as she picked herself up from the ground. She was certain her wing was broken again since it sagged so low that it scraped painfully across the dirt as she staggered closer to her enemy. Swallowing hard, she willed two fingers into daggers as she approached.

"Release him."

"… can't. I… can't."

"Stop your whining! You wanted a fight! What did you think was going to happen if you won your little game?! That I would hide in my room and cry about it? Did you know that Moka is helpless without Tsukune? Do you not care at all about any of us?!"

Angrily, Kurumu grabbed up the girl by the collar, yanking her up. Nazohashi rolled onto her back, grimacing and flailing with her good paw. Kurumu smacked the hand aside straddling over the girl's waist. She caught Nazohashi's hand and held daggers to the girl's throat.

"Answer me!"

Nazohashi whimpered, her jade eyes full of tears. Her lower lip trembled as her body shuddered. She swallowed.

"It… it was the… right thing."

"I swear if you tell me you know what is best for all of us, it will be the last thing you say!"

"But Gin… he said it was the right thing. He told me."

"Morioka?"

"He said Tsukune was human. Said he spent enough time with them to know their scent and that I should too. I… I realized he was right."

"Morioka put you up to this?"

"He tried talking to Tsukune during lunch, but Tsukune would not listen. Morioka asked if there was anything I could do to force Tsukune to resign before something bad happened to him like his friend."

"What the-?"

Kurumu released the girl, sitting up. This was the first she had heard any of this nonsense.

"Who's friend?"

"Senior's."

"What does that have to do with Tsukune?"

Nazohashi swallowed.

"I… well… he told me that Tsukune was not the first human to be admitted to this academy. Gin was a friend to another human, whom was mistakenly here."

"So you think Tsukune was enrolled here by accident?"

"Do you think his parents would knowingly enroll him in such a school? Anyways… Gin was in a lot of fights back then. Some guys he had beat up decided to take it out on his friend. Tore him to pieces. There was nothing Gin could do."

"That's because Morioka is an idiot. He stirred up trouble."

"And you guys aren't?! You think Tsukune is safe hanging around you? He doesn't live with you. What if the guys on his floor decide he's in the way of their chances?"

Kurumu scowled.

"Is that something Morioka said?"

Tora bit her lower lip, glancing away.

"When did he tell you everything?"

"It was… when we went to town Wednesday night."

"And you immediately set up this barrier."

"It was the only thing I could think of doing. Tsukune wasn't listening to reason. If Morioka could not convince him to leave, I had to do something more certain to protect him."

Kurumu sighed, pulling up off the girl.

"You are such an idiot. When do you think he had a chance to have this conversation? Tsukune was in the infirmary during Tuesday's lunch and I know for a fact Morioka did not show up on Monday."

"You wouldn't admit to it if he had."

"What would be the point in lying now? Tora, really? Morioka had everything to gain in driving Tsukune off. We both know he has a thing for Moka."

Tora grimaced, lifting to a seated position. She gripped her limp arm, whimpering. Swallowing, she flexed her large wings. She winced in pain.

"You need help."

Tora nodded, reaching up for the offered hand. It took a few seconds, but the injured girl managed to get to her feet. She favored her left leg, possibly landing hard from earlier.

"It's still true. Tsukune is safer going home."

"Can't you cancel your hypnosis?"

Tora shook her head.

"It has to run its course. Once Tsukune gets home, he will be fine."

"So he could technically come back."

Tora shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess. Why would he?"

"If Tsukune wanted to go home, he would have left by now. I don't know about this friend Morioka had, but either the guy had a good reason to stay or its all a big lie."

"Why do you act like Gin is some terrible person? He's a lot nicer than that. I'm sure he was telling the truth."

Kurumu huffed, shaking her head.

"I don't really care. I'd be more interested to hear why you can't fly. Those wings are bigger than mine. And you can't be more than fifty kilos."

"Forty one."

Kurumu frowned at the notion that the girl weighed less than her. Then she shrugged it off since the girl had no breasts to brag about.

"So what's the deal?"

"Flying? Well… it's not like I had a lot of opportunities to fly, Ms. Kurono. Tends to be the case when you are living in the human world."

"You don't have to be a bitch about it."

Moka came running up to them. The vampire halted, glancing them over. The pink haired girl made a very dramatic sigh of relief, clutching her chest as she slowly approached them.

"Good. You're not trying to kill her."

"No, but we may have to kill Morioka after all. Do you think Yukari could make a puppet that looks like him?"

"What? Why are we talking about this?"

Kurumu smiled, shaking her head. She felt very relieved knowing that the hypnosis would end the moment Tsukune got home. It probably meant he would miss out on the weekend, but that was not that big of a deal.

"You know… I'm thinking we all need to go to our dorm, shower up, get dressed and visit Tsukune at the bus stop."

Moka frowned.

"Kurumu?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Kurumu grimaced as she tried flexing her wing to no effect. She threw a sidelong glance at Tora.

"Though it would have been a much faster trip if someone had not broken my wing."

"Yea, well I'm not sure what you did to my arm. It hurts just walking."

Moka laughed, shaking her head.

"You two almost look like sisters!"

They glanced at each other, sharing a frown.

"What?"

"But we don't look anything alike."

Kurumu shrugged, figuring this was just another odd moment courtesy of Moka's unique perspective. She gestured for Tora to get moving, but she had a feeling this was going to be a very slow trip.

* * *

The faculty here made no sense. It was not like she wanted to walk around with a broken wing. She would have been perfectly fine waiting with Tsukune at the bus stop. The only reason she had come to school at all had been because she had counted on the staff to be reasonable and send her home with an excused absence for her injuries.

Instead of sympathy, Ms. Nekonome had offered a sharp reprimand over the importance of keeping their true forms secret, showing up to class on time and not to fight with each other on the school grounds. With Tora, she had been escorted to the nurse's office, where Ms. Tsumugi bandaged them up, slapped their butts and sent them back to class.

For whatever reason, Tora had felt like telling the other students that her injury had resulted in a disagreement among club members. Thankfully she had kept quiet about Tsukune leaving. From quips of conversation between classes, it sounded like most were concluding that the two of them had been fighting over Tsukune. Considering how Tora's upper torso was wrapped and splinted to immobilize her arm, Kurumu imagined most would conclude she had won the fight, so there was little reason to correct things.

It really bothered Kurumu that Ms. Nekonome had lectured them roughly ten minutes while her bushy cat tail poked out her skirt. Kurumu understood that they were in a school meant to teach them how to integrate into human society and that maintaining her illusion was important. But it was difficult to take such a thing seriously when their homeroom teacher could not manage to get through a single lesson without a mishap.

Supposedly this was her second strike before disciplinary action would be taken. Her first had been for disrobing and flying off to save Yukari. It did not matter that most of the students already knew she was a succubus. One of the gym teachers had seen her transform and it was strictly prohibited to reveal your true form on school grounds.

Kurumu sighed, glancing at her wrist. It was nearly the lunch hour and Mr. Nagamushi was spouting his usual nonsense. She did not want to be here. She wanted to be with Tsukune. That bus should be arriving soon and she wanted to at least say something to him since it probably would be a whole week before she saw him again.

Too injured to catch up, Kurumu had encouraged Moka to hurry ahead and make certain Tsukune did not leave his dorm without his things. She had explained Morioka's involvement in the ordeal, with Tora trying to diminish the negative light the senior deserved. Kurumu suspected Moka was more inclined to take her side, since Morioka truly was a worthless creep.

With the vampire gone, the return to the dorms had been a slow, silent process as there was not much to say to Tora. Tora strongly believed that letting him go was the right thing and did not share Kurumu's hopes that Tsukune would come back. She had conceded that if Tsukune did return, she would not try to help him further.

Tora had drawn in her wings before they arrived at the dorms. Though Kurumu had hated the thought the moment it surfaced, she forced herself into keeping the girl company to the second floor. She had offered to help wash the girl up from all the injuries she had caused, thinking Tora would refuse. Sure enough, the tan girl balked at the idea of Kurumu seeing her naked and they had promptly parted ways.

It had been a little after seven when Kurumu had finished washing up. As getting anything about her wings was troublesome, considering it had been a chore even getting her loose tank top off, Kurumu had pulled a yellow tube top up over her waist and tugged it over her breasts. It did not really match the skirt, but she figured any part of the uniform was better than none. She had fixed that over her pair of lavender shorts with the pink dots and pink lace about the hem.

Considering Shirayuki had not worn standard attire from day one, and still had not taken her suggestion of blending in by conforming, Kurumu had not anticipated her top to be an issue. Every fucking teacher had made a remark about it. It was like a memo had been passed around to pick on the tube top girl today. She sighed, supposing it probably had more to do with the fact that her wings were stretched out, the left still hanging a bit lower than the right even with the brace the nurse had provided.

She was so hungry. She had missed breakfast since she had decided to check on Moka and Tsukune first. The vampire had not been in her room so Kurumu had walked over to Tsukune's place. After a brief exchange with Yamabato, she had discovered Tsukune and Moka had left a few minutes ago.

Worried, she had ran off despite how much this aggravated her wing. She had figured the only place the two may have gone was the bus stop and sure enough, she had found Moka there with an enchanted Tsukune. As hoped, the vampire had both his keys and card along with the resignation letter.

Tsukune was beyond reasoning. He had kept murmuring that he would get on the bus over and over. There had been a sign posted nearby that indicated that the bus would arrive around one. What had really bothered her was it clearly marked Fridays as the only days the bus stopped. By the time Tsukune finally came to his senses, it would take him a whole week to get back to them.

Kurumu knew Moka was equally upset about the concept. The vampire had even suggested using Kurumu's charm to break Tsukune from his trance, but the hypnosis was clearly as powerful as Yukari's spell had been. By the time they had thought of using Yukari it had been much too late with them both arriving tardy for class the third time this week.

How boring. Kurumu sighed as Dokiniji was called upon to read a passage. It was not like Dokiniji was the smartest girl in class, but somehow the blonde was called on more consistently than any other student. It had to be where she was seated. The center of the second row asked for punishment.

If she had to guess, she would say Natusdera was the next victim. The only reason why Yamazaru was spared similar torment was due to him being a complete idiot. At this point, the teachers only called on him when they thought he was dozing off.

Kurumu grimaced. Her sides were hurting. She imagined it had something to do with landing flat on her back. Hell, it had broken her wing so she probably was hurt in other places too. Though this pain was more like an annoyance than something important. It would probably go away before dinner.

With all the running about, Kurumu had realized around second period that she had not found out anything about the twins. As Moka had already torn up the letter, the Tsukune crisis was somewhat over. When asked, Moka had confessed she had yet to return to the dorms to check on this. The vampire had admitted with discomfort that she was still wearing yesterday's uniform.

None of the other students had felt like speaking with her between classes. Genzouyaki had been sleeping when she had arrived and did not look likely to wake before the lunch bell. And Shirayuki was keeping to herself as usual, writing things in her notebook that probably had nothing to do with class. The little doodles with hearts hardly qualified as taking notes.

She supposed she should count Burumoto's complaints about her standing him up on his birthday as peer interaction. She had felt compelled to ask what he had done to celebrate without her. A video game marathon had not even ranked as a possibility to her, having her wonder what had this dork done with the guy that had suggested running amok in the human world with his hall mates.

The bell could not have rang a second sooner. Ignoring her things, Kurumu slipped out of her desk and grabbed the sleeve of Moka's blouse since her jacket had been left in Kurumu's room. She felt the vampire's hand touch hers as she watched the teacher walk out the front door. As Moka got up, Kurumu glanced out the window.

"Yukari?"

"Yea."

Kurumu already knew where Ms. Sunao's class was so she started for the door a couple steps ahead of Moka. It did not take long for the vampire to catch up to her so they walked down the busy hall together. Kurumu spied Mr. Hakuru slipping out of their destination. She smirked, thanking their luck that this was Friday else they would have found an empty classroom with no immediate idea where to find Yukari.

Walking down a hall with an injured wing was more troublesome than she expected. She easily tucked in her good wing to her side, but the other was forced out by the splint and bandages. She could not duck and weave through the confused students like she wanted to.

Avoiding a large pair of boys that exited the classroom, Kurumu darted through the back portal before any more obstacles got in her way. She quickly scanned the desks. She was not terribly surprised to find Yukari seated at the front of the room, though it looked like a familiar brunette was conversing with the small girl.

A dark uniform caught Kurumu's attention as Ms. Deshi flipped her staff up on her shoulder. The girl whom also had been seated in the front row, walked out the front without so much as a word. At least the girl was alive. Kurumu smiled meekly at Moka, gesturing to Yukari.

The familiar brunette was that girl from home economics that had swapped lockers with Moka. The girl glanced up, noting their approach. She smiled, tapping the desk and directing Yukari's attention. The little witch turned and grinned.

"Hey! So you figured out the riddle? Where's Tsukune?"

Kurumu wondered how much Yukari had said about the situation at the entry. She forced a smile, gesturing to the brunette.

"Is this a friend of yours?"

The brunette quickly shook her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"I was only talking with her because she says she is part of the newspaper club. I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone about Miho's disappearance."

"Miho?"

"Kisurusu. From Ms. Zaiten's class. She's a friend of mine. We are both in Ishigami's archery club."

Kurumu frowned.

"The art teacher runs an archery club?"

"She's actually very impressive. But I wanted to clarify something about Miho's disappearance."

"Were you the girl that reported her missing?"

"I was. We knew each other in junior high so she was living across the hall from me on the fifth floor."

"I'm on the fifth floor."

The girl smiled, nodding at Moka.

"I noticed. I'm Morisato Juri. I live at the end of the hall."

"Do you have any ideas as to why she went missing?"

Morisato shrugged.

"Not at all. The only trouble Miho ever got into was when she tried helping girls find boyfriends. And she really had yet to start being mischievous here. She had only offered her assistance to a couple girls in the club. I doubt any had taken her seriously."

"What did you want to clarify?"

"Oh, right. When I first reported it, I said that she went missing after archery practice, but the truth is, she left before practice was over. I thought she had gone home, but when I returned to the dorm, she was nowhere to be found."

"I guess that might be helpful."

Morisato smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's not much, but I do want her to be found. Some creepy guy was asking around during our practice yesterday, but we chased him off before I realized this might be important. I think he's with you guys, right?"

"I've never seen him before in my life."

"It was probably just a stalker."

Yukari giggled.

"Actually Ms. Morisato admitted to shooting him through the shoulder."

The girl blushed, holding a small hand to her chin.

"It's not my fault. The idiot popped out from behind one of the targets we were shooting at. It was all very suspicious since none of us knew he was there and suddenly he was claiming he was with the paper and had questions to ask. And Ms. Ishigami encouraged us to shoot him down for spying on us."

"You should have shot him through the head."

"Kurumu!"

Yukari giggled, slipping out of her seat and adjusting her pointed hat.

"Yes, but we still need him. I verified that much with school policies."

"That was all I really had to say. I'm going to go to lunch now."

Kurumu smiled, waving at the girl.

"See you in class."

"Hope your wings feel better."

Kurumu nodded, watching the brunette walk off. She had mixed feelings about the girl, since she vaguely recalled that was the brunette that had spread those rumors about her having sex with Tsukune in the infirmary. She supposed she should not be upset with any girl that acknowledged she was Tsukune's girlfriend.

"Are things better in your class, Yukari?"

The witch perked up at Moka's inquiry.

"A little. It helps that the angry mob lost their leader for a couple days."

"Your class representative?"

"Right. Without him, most of these sheep are too cowardly to hate me."

"Yukari!"

"What?"

Kurumu shrugged, sympathizing with the little girl. She had spent years under the hatred of girls too underhanded to openly attack her.

"Can you come with us, Yukari? We wanted you to see if you could disenchant Tsukune."

Yukari frowned.

"Disenchant him? What's happened?"

"Well… they sort of answered the riddle wrong so now Tsukune is under Nazohashi's spell."

Yukari groaned, holding her head in her hand. She shook her head.

"It's a spiritual spell. I can't remove that without harming Ms. Nazohashi."

Kurumu whimpered with frustration.

"Why is everything with her tied to her spirit?"

"Because she's a sphinx. She doesn't use natural magic. As an abomination, her ability to tap into the flow of natural energy is nonexistent. Therefore all of her powers draw from the energy of her soul."

Kurumu glanced to Moka and shrugged. She knew nothing about a sphinx other than it was some big statue in Egypt.

"So… she's an old species of monsters."

Yukari blinked. The witch looked to Moka.

"This coming from a child of Lilith?"

Kurumu frowned.

"Who?"

Yukari sighed dramatically.

"We don't have time for this nonsense. Take me to Tsukune."

Kurumu did not care for the witch's tone, but yielded to the idea. She reached for the girl's hand, but Yukari huffed and pulled away. The witch promptly grabbed Moka's hand and stuck her tongue out at Kurumu.

Scowling, Kurumu walked out ahead of the pair. That girl was really starting to annoy her. Was it because she was a succubus? Fuck! An eleven year old was hating on her over her race. This was infuriating. If she had no need for the runt, she would have strangled the brat without a second thought.

As they had taken so much time in the classroom, the hallways were somewhat devoid of students. Instead of heading for the grand hall, Kurumu had walked off to her left for the stairs that would take her down to the junior wing. They had not gone but a few steps before Moka squealed with alarm and Yukari giggled with glee. Kurumu sighed, wondering if that stupid kid was even taking this seriously.

"Ooooo, without the jacket they really do come out to play!"

"Kurumu! Help me!"

Kurumu paused at the top of the stairs, glancing back at the odd couple. Between the tiny fingers that squeezed Moka's breasts were notable protrusions. The vampire's face was flush as she timidly touched the little girl's forearms.

"Yukari. We have to help Tsukune. You don't have time for this."

"I always have time for Moka."

"Yukari."

"Okay."

The girl rubbed up against Moka's back for another moment. Heaving a loud sigh, the girl detached from the vampire and strutted about. Turning her little nose up, she gestured for Kurumu to lead the way.

Kurumu wanted to smack that girl. Shaking her head she started down the stairs. She heard Yukari's footsteps but it took a few minutes for the vampire to join them. Kurumu reached the bottom and turned to her right, walking out the nearest double doors.

They walked around the building and started across the clearing towards the entrance. She smirked, realizing it was not too far off to her right where she had hurt herself during Tora's mad scramble to get away. She wondered if Yukari had seen Tora's injuries.

Kurumu glanced over her shoulder, noting that the vampire was finally catching up with Yukari. Moka's face was still flush and her body was still agitated. The vampire caught Yukari by the hand, tugging the little girl along as she closed the distance.

Kurumu smiled as she kept walking. She had no idea why Moka allowed Yukari to do things like that. Heavens forbid Yukari got any ideas of putting hands in other places, since Moka obviously had issues pushing the girl away.

"What was the riddle? I'm curious."

"I don't know. Tsukune was pretty convinced the answer had to do with a political coup because of all the words involved."

"What do you mean?"

"The question was about an adjectival noun, but Tsukune and Moka realized if you rearrange that, the question would be about affiliation."

"No it wouldn't be. The question makes no sense."

"What?"

"She asked what is an adjectival noun, right? So, the question makes no sense if she asks what is an affiliated. It would be more reasonable to break up the word entirely and ask what is a temple knight."

Kurumu glanced at Moka. The vampire's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Sphinxes are notoriously clever. Often the answers are within the questions. What else did she ask?"

"That was the only question."

"What else did she say?"

"Something about youths falling in love at first."

"Part of the riddle?"

"She said we needed it."

"Doubtful. What else did she say?"

Kurumu realized something that Tora had mentioned at least twice.

"She said twice that he had to know her to get the answer."

"Exactly. If you knew she was a sphinx, the answer would be obvious."

"Huh?"

"The answer is sphinx. Love at first sight is a phrase that can be divided into the words of sun and daughter. The Egyptian goddess whom was the daughter of the sun is known as Sekhmet. She was regarded as the ruler of war and healing. The sphinx was a creation of the pharaohs to emulate their close relationship with their deity. The rest of the riddle probably dropped random hints towards this, but would be meaningless if you did not understand the answer to begin with."

Kurumu shook her head. She was mildly disappointed in Tsukune and Moka for not enlisting the witch from the start.

"When did you figure out she was a sphinx?"

Yukari frowned.

"I thought that was kind of obvious when she revealed her powers."

Kurumu supposed it was pointless to carry that conversation further. They had reached the boards and needed to quicken their pace if they wanted to make it back to school before the end of the lunch hour. The bus stop was quite the walk through the forest.

Kurumu grimaced at the slight bob to her step. It caused her wing to jostle more than she was comfortable with. There was nothing she could really do about it, since it was already a quarter after noon.

Despite her painful efforts, they did not arrive at the stop before the half. Tsukune was standing there exactly as they left him, staring vacantly in the direction of the swirling portal inside the tunnel carved into the mountainside. It was an odd mountain that abruptly tapered off into the sea. The road winding out of the tunnel only had a few meters clearance from the cliff side.

As the road came up the hill it started to veer away from the cliff. A large tree was perched precariously between the road edge and the cliff at the point where the sign was posted. The sign proudly proclaimed this to be the stop for Yokai Academy while also listing the one day and time the bus would arrive at this location.

Yukari wasted no time, hurrying over to Tsukune. The witch made a point to hug him about the waist, annoying Kurumu, but at least her hands did not start to wander and Tsukune did not even acknowledge the girl's presence. Frowning, Yukari backed away.

"I don't really know what I can do."

Kurumu frowned.

"That's why we brought you here."

"But my wand was destroyed the other day. It will take me all weekend to remake a channeling device for magical energy."

"What the hell?! You mean you can't do anything?!"

Yukari scowled.

"Of course not. I can do something."

The little girl reached up, clutching fistfuls of Tsukune's shirt. Tugging hard, she forced Tsukune's face down. Kurumu squeaked a protest as Yukari quickly pressed her small lips against Tsukune's.

"Hey?!"

"Yukari!"

The witch released him and Tsukune promptly righted himself. He bobbed slightly but recovered as if nothing had happened. Yukari sighed heavily, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"I guess not."

Kurumu closed the distance in a matter of seconds. She snatched the little girl up by the collar, hauling her off her feet. The little girl slung her arm over Kurumu's for support, though she merely turned her head aside with a wistful smile.

"What the hell were you thinking?! How dare you kiss him when he is helpless like this?!"

"I guess true love's kiss is not powerful enough to break a spiritual hypnosis."

"You're not his true love!"

"Don't act like you haven't kissed a helpless man."

Kurumu scowled. She supposed she could not deny that, but it had only been with one guy.

"If kissing him was the only thing you had, we completely wasted our time."

"Maybe… maybe I should try kissing him."

Kurumu dropped Yukari unceremoniously upon the ground, surprised at Moka. The vampire quickly looked away at her angry glare.

"If I thought kissing him would make a difference, I would have tried it by now."

"But you're a succubus. If you kissed a human boy, he'd immediately become your slave."

Kurumu whirled on Yukari, thrusting a finger in the girl's face.

"Who told you that? Don't you start spreading rumors about him!"

Yukari huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"I'm not stupid. I noticed his injury had not healed from when he saved me. Very few creatures have that slow of healing abilities."

Kurumu whimpered, wondering if she had been the last to figure out his true form. That really hurt her image of being his girlfriend.

"When did you figure it out?"

"I've known since yesterday. I immediately deduced what he was and realized I was the only girl he could safely be around."

Kurumu scowled, thrusting a finger at Moka.

"Well… why are you wanting to share him with her?! Isn't a vampire dangerous to humans?!"

"But I've seen Moka with him. I don't want to fight a blood claim."

"Blood claim? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've seen Moka drinking his blood. At first I thought Moka was making a poor choice for a mate, but I have since learned Tsukune's value."

"Mate?!"

Moka wagged her hands quickly.

"No, Yukari! You're misunderstanding things!"

"Moka only uses Tsukune when she is really hungry."

Yukari frowned.

"But vampires don't need blood."

Kurumu gaped, without words. She glanced at Moka. The vampire sheepishly looked away.

"Of course vampires need blood. They always are drinking blood!"

"It makes them more powerful but they don't need it to live."

Kurumu had no idea which of these two she should believe. She turned angrily on the vampire.

"Moka?"

"Well… he is my first."

The betrayal she felt was overwhelming. She could only shake her head in disbelief.

"But… but you drank mine."

Moka timidly pressed her fingers together, looking at the ground.

"Only because you were so adamant about it."

"You mean to tell me that you don't need to drink Tsukune's blood? Ever?"

Moka gnawed on her lower lip.

"I really like the taste."

Kurumu sighed heavily, pressing her palms to her face. She could not believe how wrong she had been about this. There was no way she would ever allow Moka to drink his blood now. And she would make sure Tsukune knew about this so he would agree.

Before she could voice her threat, the sound of an engine roared into life from nearby. The bus had emerged from the swirling portal and was trundling along the road in their direction. It would arrive at the stop in a matter of minutes.

"I feel so much better now!"

Kurumu glared at the grinning witch.

"If it wasn't a mating ritual, that means I will get Tsukune all to myself."

Kurumu could only roll her eyes at the childish assessment. She took in a deep breath, crossing her arms beneath her breasts as she watched the bus approach. It rolled to a stop, the door folding open. The engine continued to chatter as the hydraulics announced the settling of the bus.

A familiar figure stepped down the stairs and off the bus. He pulled a long cigar out of his mouth, adjusting the brim of his blue hat. He grinned beneath that greased mustache.

"Unusual to have so many students here at once. Here for a field trip?"

"My lover and I plan to elope."

Kurumu turned wide eyes on the little witch as the driver laughed heartily. She made a step for the girl, but Tsukune promptly walked across her line of sight, intent on the bus.

"A sending away party? Didn't think this kid had what it takes."

Kurumu ignored Tsukune, hopping over to the driver and grabbing fistfuls of his blue suit.

"He's under a spell. He doesn't want to go."

The driver laughed, tucking his cigar back into the corner of his mouth. He took a long draw, puffing out acrid smoke into her face. Kurumu coughed, letting go with a hand to wave the cloud away.

"That may be, but I'm just the driver. I'm only here to deliver the mail."

Kurumu bit her lip, letting go of him. She glanced at the vampire, whom had hurried up next to her.

"Please, Sir. Isn't there something you can do?"

The driver thumbed back at the bus. Tsukune was stepping up inside, holding a dufflebag that must have contained all his belongings. He walked up each step and turned down the center aisle.

"I can take your friend home."

Kurumu whimpered.

"Can you bring him right back?"

"Bring him back?"

The driver laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't make special house calls without the headmaster's approval."

Moka cried, clutching the man's uniform. Kurumu did the same, though she glimpsed an ornery little witch running off to hop up onto the bus.

"Do you mean he can't come back?"

"Can I go with him?"

The driver huffed, swiping away their hands with ease as he stepped back. He dusted his uniform, glancing up at his bus.

"I can't be taking you anywhere but your respective homes. Is that really want you want?"

Kurumu grimaced.

"What about the little girl that just got on your bus? What about her?"

"I already explained myself."

He lifted his arm, tugging back his sleeve to regard a silver watch.

"And if I am not mistaken, you two should be in school."

"That's not the point at all."

The driver chuckled, slapping his palms down on their shoulders.

"Have a safe journey."

In the blink of an eye, Kurumu suddenly was standing at the front doors of the academy. She glanced about, bewildered. Moka was beside her, equally confused. The bell rang, announcing the end of the lunch hour.

Not caring about biology, Kurumu turned on her heel and started back for the bus stop. Moka was not far behind.

* * *

It hurt. Her wing hurt, her sides were aching and now her chest felt like someone had grabbed her heart and started squeezing mercilessly. She clutched her fist to her breast, trying to keep her ragged breaths quiet since Ms. Nekonome had already asked once if she needed to see the nurse. There was nothing a nurse could do about this.

Tsukune was gone. The clearing had been empty. Kurumu had tried running through the portal, but it was impossible. She would dart through the tunnel only to find herself running back out. On a whim she even tried walking backwards, though that also failed.

If it had not been for Moka, Kurumu knew she would have collapsed from the heartache. Desperately she had suggested following the road in hopes that they would catch up with this bus in Mononoke. Instead of giving in to the panic, Moka had held her tightly.

After crying for what felt like hours, they had slowly made their way back to the school. Moka had suggested bringing the matter to the headmaster's attention. Hearing Moka's logic, Kurumu clung to the hope that the vampire could reason with this man they had never met.

It had been halfway through the gym hour when they finally arrived back on campus. Not in the mood for gym, they had simply returned to the classroom and sat in their desks. Kurumu had tried her best not to get emotional again, since it only hurt more and she knew Moka was also taking this hard.

Any thoughts of fighting Moka over drinking blood she did not need had been abandoned long ago. If Moka could convince the headmaster to bring Tsukune back, she could have all the blood Tsukune could spare. It only mattered that Tsukune came back.

The end of the hour sounded. Kurumu grimaced with anger at the sound of Nazohashi calling out the customary commands to end a day of school. She ignored it, remaining seated as the rest of her peers stood up and bowed to this mockery of an institution.

She watched the others gather up their things. That redheaded boy with the long sideburns was already at the board wiping it down. The boy looked over his shoulder as he gestured to the spot that had listed the classroom cleaning assignments. He then promptly wiped that spot off.

Angrily, Kurumu supposed she did not have to worry about whom Tsukune got as a cleaning partner if he did not return. A hand settled on her shoulder and she glanced up at Moka. It was hard to force a smile but she managed, knowing that Moka was going to leave to see the headmaster now.

"Hey!"

They both looked to the tall Burumoto that had approached them. He lingered at Tsukune's desk, pointing at the vacant chair.

"What happened with Aono?"

Kurumu could only bow her head.

"It's nothing."

"Momma said never to meddle, but you don't look hurt at all, Akashiya. If those two were in a fight over Aono, I'm wondering where the guy went."

"Nazohashi put Tsukune under a spell. Kurumu thought she could threaten Nazohashi to remove the spell, but it's something she can't undo."

Burumoto chuckled.

"Is that so? I was reluctant to believe Aono was picking up another admirer. I'm thinking Kurumu would be more than a handful by herself."

Kurumu scowled at him, catching his eyes.

"Just leave me alone and sweep the floor."

Burumoto nodded slowly. Without a word, he walked off to get the broom.

"Kurumu! That wasn't very nice!"

"It's none of his business."

"That may be so, but you should still be polite."

Kurumu cared little for civility when people continued to gossip. It should not matter to them if Tsukune had a half dozen girls fighting over him. Was their lives so boring they had to embellish the problems of someone else to feel involved?

When she looked over, she realized Shirayuki had already left and Genzouyaki was gathering up her things. Kurumu sighed. Moka was the only one that had seen her through this crisis and was the only one that could understand. Nobody else had a relationship with Tsukune. The only bothersome part of this bond she shared with Moka was the glaring fact that Tsukune had never publicly established Kurumu as his girlfriend.

"Ms. Akashiya?"

Kurumu glanced to the doorway. The tall Ms. Ishigama stood there with one hand thrust in the pocket of her paint spattered coat. The woman with blond braids was in khakis and a black tube top today. She beckoned for Moka to join her.

"Why is the art teacher here?"

"Because you hate my puppies!"

Moka huffed indignantly, stalking across the room. Kurumu had nearly forgotten about that and did not care for the sudden reaction the few lingering students had toward Moka's outburst. Wagging dismissively at Tamaishi's inquisitive stare, Kurumu watched Moka exchange a few words with the smiling teacher.

While Kurumu could not hear exactly what was being said, she had a sinking feeling that the encounter with the headmaster would not be happening today. Ms. Ishigami grabbed up one of Moka's hands and lead an apologetic vampire out of the class. Kurumu grimaced, taking a deep breath as she slipped out of her desk.

Most of the students had left, though Tamaishi was sticking around likely to walk with his teammate to practice. Tomisaki had already finished up with the board and was getting his things together. He was chuckling about something while speaking with Nazohashi. The tan girl merely smiled, shaking her head.

It almost felt like her anger was simmering deep inside her as she approached the girl. Kurumu suspected Nazohashi had known about the unlikely ability for Tsukune to return after being sent home. But like the coward she was, the girl had elected not to mention that.

The redhead looked up as she neared. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he favored her with a roguish grin.

"Ms. Kurono. Hope you are feeling better."

Kurumu scowled, forcing the truth out of him.

"What has she been saying?"

Tomisaki blinked with momentary confusion.

"That Mr. Aono went home."

"Yes. She sent him home with a spell."

Nazohashi glanced aside.

"I did. I felt the spell end about the same time I was taking down the barrier. I guess it is over."

Kurumu wagged her hand dismissively at the redhead.

"You're done here, Tomisaki. Go do whatever it is you normally do."

Ignoring the boy, Kurumu walked over to stand at Nazohashi's desk. The tan girl did not look up at her. She waited for some sort of excuse to be uttered, but the girl said nothing.

Burumoto walked by, moving the broom across the floor. He kept his head down to the task, carefully sweeping around their feet. He moved away, guiding the pile of dust and trash towards the podium. Holding the pan, Tamaishi knelt down as Burumoto finished up the task.

Nazohashi touched her injured shoulder, still keeping quiet. The two boys retreated to the back of the class, Burumoto stopping at his desk to grab his schoolbag. Burumoto offered a generic farewell as the two slipped out the back door, leaving the two girls alone.

Extended one of her fingers into a razor sharp talon, Kurumu poked a hole through Nazohashi's desk. Nazohashi flinched, but did not make any protest.

"Did you know?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"About Tsukune not coming back! Did you know he would not be allowed back after he left?!"

"Senior said it would be unlikely."

"Why would you do this?!"

"Because this was a mistake! His parents would never enroll him in such a dangerous school."

"You don't know that!"

"Then his parents will call up the headmaster and demand him to be readmitted! That's exactly what would happen if I decided to go home!"

Kurumu grimaced. Of course that was true. The only way Tsukune would not return would be if his parents really did enroll him in such a place by accident. It was hard to believe such a thing could ever happen.

"You would think the faculty would know about this. Didn't you say it was unlikely that Ms. Nekonome failed to know what sort of monster Saizou was?"

"She may have told the truth. I don't know. It's not like I filled out the paperwork to enroll here, so our true forms might not have been asked."

Kurumu could not argue there, since she had not seen the paperwork either. She shook her head, knowing this could not be true.

"But Ms. Hitori made no pretenses about her knowledge of Shirayuki's true form."

"Ms. Hitori is the home economics teacher, right? That was the one class Ms. Shirayuki was attending regularly. Maybe she told her teacher."

Kurumu sighed, supposing that was a simple answer. Still, she had her doubts that Shirayuki would be so liberal with her true form. If Shirayuki had told her form to Sakamori, everybody would know about it by now. And Kurumu felt she was probably the next closest friend Shirayuki had.

"Ouch. Looks like you two were in a cat fight I shouldn't have missed."

Morioka grinned as he stood in the doorway, one hand in his pant pocket while the other brushed his locks of hair behind his ear. A silver wolf head dangled from a black cord about his neck. He grinned, deliberately glancing off to the board.

With a snarl, Kurumu launched at him. She almost got her talons on him when he instantly darted to the podium for safety. She whirled about as he leaned over the stand, resting his chin in his palm.

"You seem feisty today. I take it Mr. Aono is gone."

"Yes, Senior. I felt the spell end so he must have arrived home safely."

"Excellent, Tora. Now, what have you gathered in regards to school activities? Is there anything looming on the horizon that the students need to know about?"

"You bastard!"

Kurumu charged at the podium, but Morioka vanished as her claws sliced through empty air. The werewolf clucked his tongue from the safety of Dokiniji's desk. Seated on the desktop, he regarded the tan girl.

"Most of the school events are after midterms."

Kurumu balked at the report.

"When have you had a chance to talk with anyone?"

"Tora eats her lunch in the faculty office ever since a certain someone slapped her around. I encouraged her to keep up the habit since the teachers can be a reliable source of information."

"But she was busy taking her stupid barrier down during lunch."

"I was too hungry to do that first. I removed the barrier afterwards. If you had shown up to fifth period, you would have known I missed most of it."

Morioka chuckled.

"So, Ms. Kurono. Did you get an interview with that girl from track?"

Kurumu scowled.

"I'm going to resign from this club if Tsukune does not return."

Morioka shrugged.

"A shame. You won't be missed."

"You don't understand. Yukari left with Tsukune. Without me, you don't have the four club members you need to remain a club."

Morioka frowned.

"Did you run the kid off too?"

Nazohashi shook her head vehemently.

"This is the first I heard of it."

"We would have to recruit another member."

Nazohashi bowed her head.

"Maybe it would be easier to find another club."

"What?!"

"I mean, it's not like Moka will stay without Tsukune or Kurumu."

"But you told me that you two were friends."

Nazohashi shrugged, wincing from the act. She grimaced, rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe. I don't expect her to talk to me now."

Morioka growled, hopping off the desk.

"The newspaper club will not be disbanded over the loss of Aono! I'm the top dog of this group! He was only going to be a liability!"

Kurumu huffed. She wanted to slash at him again but was aware he would dart out of her clutches again. It was obvious now that the only reason she had ever touched him before was because he had allowed her to.

"You mean he stood in the way of you getting Moka. I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time."

"True, getting rid of a rival was an added bonus. But you can't deny the truth, Kurumu. Aono was not safe here."

"Just like your friend wasn't safe here."

Morioka frowned for a moment. He nodded suddenly.

"Oh, right. Yea. Just like him. Poor Bochi."

Kurumu rolled her eyes at the name. She doubted 'cemetery' was a common name for a child.

"Still, I'm not losing the club over this. I've already taken the pictures of the freshmen girls from the track team."

"Oh, really? Would this be before or after you were spying on the archery club."

Morioka smirked.

"After. Some jerk posted a misleading sign on the wooden fence dividing the two fields. I hopped over and suddenly found myself in the line of fire."

Nazohashi stood up resolutely.

"I did this for Aono's safety. Losing the club should have been a small price to pay for a friend."

Morioka grimaced. He darted around in front of her desk, waving his hand dismissively.

"It's not meant to be like that! Look, I like the kid, but I need this club. It's the only thing I have left of her!"

The desperation in his voice was startling. Kurumu clenched her fists.

"You cost me something very important, so I have no reason to spare yours!"

As Nazohashi got up, Morioka held a palm out to each of them. He backed off a step, intent to block them from leaving.

"Wait! Please! You have to understand. This club. The former president helped me when nobody else would. I can't let this club die."

Kurumu snorted.

"You weren't recruiting very hard."

"Ms. Nekonome said she would handle it. If I had set up a recruitment booth, I just know it would have caused trouble. You have to understand there were delicate circumstances in place due to some issues with the student police."

"Like what?"

Morioka chuckled nervously.

"I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll talk."

Morioka sighed, shaking his head.

"I was just a camera guy, even after she left. But I was given the task of writing a story and I guess I took things too far."

"I'm listening."

"Well… calling the leader of the student police a murderer and extortionist tends to damage relationships. I probably should have secured better evidence of his treachery before pushing the club to run that article. Ever since then… the student police terrorized the members of the newspaper club. Nothing blatant enough to get them in trouble. Still… one by one, the club fell apart till I was the only one left."

"That must have been hard on you."

"It was hard on my friends. For me, it was just frustrating. They never went after me, because they knew I would have fought back."

Kurumu huffed, crossing her arms about her chest.

"You? Fight? You're nothing but a coward, Morioka. Instead of confronting Tsukune, you trick Tora into doing your dirty work. You're no better than the people you are bitching about."

A familiar scent wafted through the air. They all turned to the back door, startled at the new arrivals.

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune smiled weakly, glancing about the room. The little witch was latched about his waist, rubbing her cheek against his side.

"Where's Moka?"

"Tsukune?"

Kurumu started across the room, slowly at first. She saw the dazed look fill his eyes when she accidentally charmed him again. But she did not care. She ran the last steps, leaping up in the air to capture his head in her arms. A jarring pain shot through her knee as it struck upon something solid and unforgiving. But she ignored the pain, cradling his face to her bosom as he staggered under her weight.

"That was my face, you idiot!"

Little fists ineffectively pounded on the small of her back. Annoyed with the runt, Kurumu let her tail loose. It quickly circled about the witch, yanking the flailing girl off her feet. With the nuisance neutralized, Kurumu rubbed her cheek against the top of his head while letting her toes settle back to the floor.

"Aono? Why is he here?"

"I guess I failed then."

"Put me down!"

Kurumu did not care for reasons. All that mattered was he was here with her. She turned her face and lavished kisses upon his sweaty locks.

"Don't you be kissing him, you breast monster!"

For that, Kurumu held the girl higher off the floor. Taking a deep breath, she settled back on her heels. She heard him gasp as she bowed her head. Clutching his sides, she rested against his chest.

Morioka cleared his throat.

"It's about time you got here, Aono. What have you been working on this whole week? I take this club seriously so I expect some sort of story out of you by Monday."

Tsukune stiffened.

"I'm sorry, Senior! I've been busy."

"I'm going home now."

"Tora, wait!"

Tsukune extracted himself from her grip. He took a couple steps towards the girl that was collecting her things. Morioka was lingering at the doorway with his arms about his chest.

"Watch it!"

Kurumu made an apologetic gesture to the witch whom she had inadvertently smacked against the wall when she had turned. Wiggling her hips slightly, she managed to get the witch back upright on the floor. Loosing her tail, she drew the appendage in as an indignant witch snatched up her hat.

"I know you only did this because you cared. I'm not mad at you."

Due to her injury, Nazohashi had to hold her things in her good hand. She glanced over her wounded shoulder, a slight smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Tsukune."

Turning away, she started for the door. Morioka held a hand out.

"You're going to be okay, right? I need you more than any of these clueless kids."

Nazohashi nodded slightly.

"Yea. See you Monday."

"Tomorrow. You got duties and I'm always here."

"I guess."

The tan girl slipped out the door. Kurumu could tell that the girl must have went the other way, as the footsteps in the hallway were diminishing.

Tsukune chuckled.

"Did I miss club or is there nothing really to talk about?"

Morioka smirked.

"Just make sure you have something written for me come Monday. I really would like to have at least one edition out before midterms."

Without another word, the werewolf ducked out of the room.

After a minute of silence, Tsukune shook his head and sighed.

"I have no idea what I would write about."

"Tsukune. You know this was all a plot by Morioka to get rid of you."

"Yukari guessed as much."

"What happened?"

Tsukune laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well… you see… I sort of came out of it the moment I sat down on the bus. I was confused and then I saw the driver whisk both of you away. I charged off the bus to demand what he had done to you two."

"But the spell?"

Yukari giggled.

"I think Ms. Nazohashi must have told him to get on the bus. She probably failed to give him any further instruction so the spell ended the moment he completed her orders."

Kurumu laughed. Even though that was only this morning, it felt like a lifetime. She could not recall the exact wording as she had been too afraid about what Nazohashi would do to him.

"But the bus was gone when we came back."

Tsukune chuckled.

"Yea… the driver handed us the mail and told us to deliver it for him. He then continued on to the town. It actually was a lot of work when my only help was Yukari."

"Hey! I helped a lot. It would have taken you longer without me."

Tsukune rolled his eyes.

"Not much longer."

Kurumu frowned.

"It took you all afternoon?"

"It's a lot of mail."

Kurumu heaved a sigh of relief. She hopped up behind him and wrapped her arms about his torso.

"Kurumu?"

"For a minute. I've missed you so much."

She breathed him in deeply, rubbing her cheek against his back. He was so warm and she could feel that lovely desire he held for her. She could stay like this forever.

"Get your hands off my man!"

If it did not require letting go of him, Kurumu would have strangled that brat.

* * *

Author Notes:

Yes, we have some intrigue going on with Ms. Kagome here. I felt her influence was the most convenient excuse to wrap up the last chapter without a solid resolution. It allowed me to kick off this chapter with a level of panic I felt appropriate to any girl waking up in the middle of a crisis with hours of memory lost.

Tsukune is going to have quite a bit of explaining to do about this whole incident, though it helps that the girls all came up with decent excuses, none really contradicting each other. Luckily the next week is fairly light for him so he won't get any additional woes.

Impulsively I felt it would be better if he failed to answer the riddle, which shaped the rest of the chapter. Immediately this caused a fight between the girls I had not anticipated.

As I started into the fight, I suddenly realized I was pitting two winged and tailed girls against each other. That's part of the reason why I had Moka have the same moment of "Hey, sisters!" even though the two don't look anything alike. Considering Kurumu spent the past five years in a monster city, I figure she would be far more comfortable using her true form than a sheltered girl that only learned how to use her dividing spell because she was afraid of the dark and wanted company.

Deepening the Ishigami arc here and there. The manga had eight girls go missing and we are at six. Anyways, Moka is going to be very scarce the next week as she will be busy with a certain boy and art lessons. This will be pretty tough on Tsukune.

Despite how annoying Yukari is to Kurumu, I like having her around to deadpan the truth. While solving the riddle was always a given, I enjoyed having the little witch air Moka's secret about drinking blood. Contrary to what Kurumu thinks, this would make Tsukune feel special once again.

I decided it would be harmless to have Yukari steal Tsukune's first kiss. It was sort of a mild reward for her being so useful to instigating things between the girls.

It's never really stated what creature the driver is, but I've had it in my mind that he is capable of instantly transporting things from place to place. I doubt the bus is anything but a regular vehicle he uses to mask his true abilities. I figured he could teleport two girls with a mere touch so long as it was not too far and the destination was somewhere he had been regularly.

Kurumu was very bitchy the last scene but she was very close to breaking out in tears. Only her stubborn hope that Moka could fix the situation had kept her able to stay focused on anger. She nearly broke down when Tsukune showed up.

I thought this was a worthwhile scheme from Morioka but he overplayed his hand a little. He was counting on the girls to be more reasonable, which I honestly feel is a common mistake men of all ages make when dealing with women. Tsukune was not safe at Yokai and I think Morioka would encourage the kid to leave, relying on the girls to all agree with him that he was only being sensible and realistic. It backfired horribly when even Tora started to doubt the sincerity of his motives.

All in all, I hope everyone forgives me for my Nazohashi story arc here. I needed to kill a few calendar days before starting into the Inui storyline. Now I only have a Saturday to kill and I already have in mind exactly what I'm doing there. Time to give Ms. Nekonome a little depth.


End file.
